Alice in Underland: The Return
by DariaSilver
Summary: Book Two of the Alice in Underland trilogy. After two years, Alice returns to Underland to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: Although this story was written first, this is actually Book Two of the **_**Alice in Underland **_**trilogy. As such, if you haven't read it yet, you might want to start by reading Book One, **_**Alice in Underland: The Letters**_**. It's still a work in progress but there's enough posted at this point to give this story the proper perspective as well as a much deeper understanding on what exactly went on between Alice and Tarrant up until now.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice in Underland: The Return**

**Chapter One**

**Day One**

_"You could stay..." the Hatter said softly. She turned to face him and couldn't bear to see such sadness in his eyes._

_"Why __is__ a raven like a writing desk?" she asked urgently as if her very life depended upon the answer. But the only response was the echo of the question repeated over and over, as she fell into darkness._

* * *

Alice Kingsley woke up with a gasp. It was that horrible dream again. The nightmare. "Absolem!" she called out, looking about her bedroom in an almost frantic manner. "Absolem! Where are you? Are you here?"

After a moment a beautiful blue butterfly fluttered over to her and came to rest upon her shoulder. "Hush, Alice. What ever is the matter _now_?" he asked.

"I...well...I had that dream again."

"Yesss? And?"

"I just can't work out what it _means_," she said.

"Honestly, you silly girl, how many times have we gone over this?" he sighed. "It means what it _means_. Only you can answer that question. What does it mean to _you_?"

"I don't know!" she whispered miserably. A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Now, now, none of that. You know how I hate to see you cry," Absolem admonished. "What has happened to you? I've been looking after you for the better part of the past two years and ever since you returned to England it's become quite obvious that something has changed. So what is it? This is not the Alice I know. Where has she gone? Hmmm? The Alice _I_ know is strong and brave. She courageously went to the Red Queen's castle to try to rescue the Hatter after he got captured, knowing exactly just how dangerous that mission was, risking her very life, all because it was the right thing to do. The Alice _I_ know tamed the Bandersnatch, an extraordinary feat no one would have ever thought possible. She valiantly retrieved the Vorpal Sword and brought it back to the White Queen in Marmoreal. And then on Frabjous Day, she embraced her Fate and did as she was destined to do. She stepped forward to be the White Queen's Champion and slayed the Jabberwocky, defeating the Red Queen and setting Underland free."

Alice smiled at the butterfly. "I remember that Alice."

"Indeed," Absolem said drily. He gave her a sage look. "It is the 22nd today, as you know. And you always wake up from that dream on the 22nd of every month. It has now been exactly two years since Frabjous Day, and two years since you left Underland. And what precisely has the Alice _I_ know been doing all this time? She was off travelling around the Otherworld, carrying out her father's dreams, and those of her own. She had a vision and she achieved things others couldn't even imagine. She's seen more of this Otherworld than most, and had many adventures here. She's met suitor after suitor but has boldly gone with her heart despite the constant nagging from the women around her, who tell her she's 'turning into some kind of eccentric spinster' and that 'she had better marry soon, before the offers stop coming'. No, the Alice _I_ know has ignored many of the odd conventions of this world, and she rejected the proposals of marriage from every one of those suitors, for she has never found anyone here that would quite _do_."

"Perhaps _that_ Alice has come to the end of her adventures here and misses Underland...and...everyone who lives there," she murmured, blushing fetchingly when the butterfly smirked at her. "I miss it," she continued with a pensive frown. "I've missed it since the moment I left. I miss the Hatter. And I miss the White Queen too, and Chessur, the March Hare, the Tweedles, Bayard, the White Rabbit, the Bandersnatch, even Mallyumkin," she hastened to say. "I miss them all." She gazed at Absolem for a long moment then asked, "I know you've said so, but are you quite certain the Hatter...and everyone...are you sure they're receiving the letters that I've written to them?"

"I've told you they are, you foolish creature," he said, sounding both peevish and indulgent at the same time. "Honestly! How many times do I have to tell you that? I've seen it with my own eyes. You know I'm back in Underland when I'm not here with you. Hmmph. As if my life revolves around you," he scoffed. "For the better part of two years, you've asked me that question, over and over, and every time, I've told you the same thing. Yes, they've received your letters. You _know_ that!"

"I know," Alice said quietly. "It's just...something feels...off. And besides that, being _here_, it's beginning to get harder and harder to believe in the magic that somehow sends my letters to Underland. Every night I write my letters and place them on my writing desk then wish them to Underland and go to sleep, and when I wake up, the letters are always gone. But after being here so long, especially being stuck in London again, when I wake up and see that there aren't any letters on the writing desk, it's sometimes easy to convince myself that it was all just a dream and there never were any letters written in the first place."

"Really, Alice!" he chided. "This is worse than I thought! You're questioning whether it's all just been a _dream_? All those letters? What is the matter with you, child? Have you forgotten everything? How many times have you coerced me to act as personal emissary between you and Tarrant, when you were unable to write to him? How many times did you call for me just so I could convey your messages to him explaining why you couldn't write? And what about all the times I relayed messages back and forth between the two of you? And let's not forget about the Christmas and birthday gifts I had to deliver to you both. Honestly! How can you still doubt it, after all that?"

"I'm out of sorts, I suppose," she replied, shaking her head.

Absolem sighed. "What ever am I to do with you?"

"Will you tell me about Underland?" she asked. "How is...everyone?"

"Everyone is fine," he said. "Well, not exactly. Not _everyone_," he said knowingly.

"What? What do you mean?" she cried. "Who isn't fine? Tell me! Is it the Hatter? How is he?"

"You know I'm not supposed to reveal too much about the goings on in Underland. However...I will tell you one thing about Tarrant, but that's it," Absolem said solemnly. "What you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you."

"Yes, yes, I understand," Alice said quickly. "Tell me. Please."

"You know how Tarrant has often been called the 'Mad Hatter'?"

"Well, yes...but honestly, I don't think he's really quite as mad as he's believed to be..."

"Don't interrupt, you silly girl, or I won't tell you anything."

"I'm sorry," Alice said. "Please...do go on, Absolem."

"Well, they don't call him the 'Mad Hatter' anymore. He's recently acquired a new name."

"And what is it?" Alice asked eagerly.

"They call him..." He paused, as if weighing whether or not to tell her.

"Yes? What is it? Tell me! What do they call him?" she cried impatiently.

"They call him...well...they call him the 'Sad Hatter'. Not to his face, mind you. Everyone in Underland cares about him and would never intentionally hurt his feelings, you know. But it hasn't escaped anyone's notice that he's been quite sad as of late. Hence the new name."

"But...that's terrible news, Absolem!" she gasped. "Why didn't you tell me before? How could you keep such a thing from me?"

"You chose to come here, Alice. And as you've explained to me and to everyone in Underland through your letters, you had to see this venture of yours through. As such, it wouldn't do to interfere with your plans."

"Well!" she said. "I've been thinking about that quite a bit lately, ever since I got back to England. And you're right - something _has_ changed, something big."

"And what is that, pray tell?"

"I've come to the conclusion that I've seen and done enough here. I carried out my father's plans, and the trade routes to China have been firmly established, quite successfully. I've done what I came back here to do."

Absolem gave her a knowing look. "Hmmm. _That_ sounds like the Alice I know."

"After travelling the world and seeing as much as I've seen, I've realised one thing, with absolute certainty. I don't belong in this world. Not anymore. I never really did, but I had to make sure of it, and I had things to do. But you see, I've _done_ those things, and now I'm sure." She took a breath then looked the butterfly square in the face. "Absolem, it's time for me to return to Underland."

"I see," he replied.

"Will you help me?"

"I will, if that's what you truly wish," he said. "And will this return to Underland be for a visit?" he inquired, gazing at her steadily.

"Not hardly," she said. "I always intended to go back...for good. I just needed to wrap things up here in this world."

"And you believe you've done that? You're absolutely certain?"

"Yes, I am. Absolutely," she declared with a decisive, unequivocal nod. "As I said, I've thought about this at length, and I am quite sure." She gazed at Absolem, a determined and resolute look in her eyes. "It's time for me to go back. Now. Today."

He stared at her for a long moment then nodded. "Very well then. I can see your mind is made up. I shall help you."

Alice smiled, and let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Absolem could be so contrary and unpredictable sometimes, and she hadn't been entirely sure he'd agree with her conclusions.

"Thank you," she said, beaming at him. "Goodness! There's so much to do! I shall have to write a letter to my mother, so she won't worry when she discovers that I've gone." She jumped up and went to her writing desk. "Hmmm...what on earth shall I tell her?" she mused. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she began to write.

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_This will come as quite a shock to you, I imagine, but please know that what I am about to do is what's right for me. I have fallen in love and my soon to be husband and I are going to America. We have chosen to elope, because I don't know if he is someone you would necessarily approve of, but I can assure you that he is the kindest, most wonderful and most honourable man I have ever met and I know I could never be happy without him. I am not certain if we will be returning to England any time soon, but please don't worry about me. My intended has a thriving business in America and there is absolutely no doubt that I shall be well taken care of._

_Please tell Lord Ascot that I'm terribly sorry to leave him and the Company in such a way, without warning, but if you could be so kind as to explain that I had to go with my heart, he'll understand what that means._

_I love you, Mother, and I shall miss you. Tell Margaret that I love her and shall miss her as well. I know that you've had a difficult time trying to understand me and the choices I make, particularly as of late, but please be assured, I understand myself and know what's best for me. Once I am settled in America, I will try to write when I can._

_Until then, _

_your loving daughter,_

_Alice_

_

* * *

_

"There," she said, nodding in satisfaction. "I think that will do."

Absolem, who had read the letter as she wrote it, snorted. "Quite. So you intend to marry Tarrant then?"

Alice spluttered, blushing fiercely, "I...no! I just wrote what I thought was a convincing enough story to keep my family from worrying about me. Really, Absolem!" she said reproachfully, still blushing. "The very idea..."

"Hmmm," was his response.

Embarrassed, Alice quickly changed the subject. "Now then, I must pack."

And that's precisely what she did. Absolem fluttered around the room watching her, hiding a smile. After she finished packing, she went into her dressing room and got dressed. She took more care than usual, though she would never admit that, even to herself. When she returned back to the bedroom, she made the bed then placed the letter on it.

"Alright. I'm ready," she said, finally. Then she faltered. "But...how am I to get to Lord Ascot's house and the rabbit hole from here without being noticed?"

"Magic, Alice," Absolem scolded, landing upon her shoulder. "Just take hold of your suitcase, close your eyes, and wish yourself there. I shall help you."

Alice did as he said, and with a woosh, off they went.

"Well? Go on! You can open your eyes now, you silly girl," Absolem tutted fondly.

She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. She wasn't at Lord Ascot's house, nor was she at the rabbit hole.

She was in Underland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Two**

**Day One**

_"You can open your eyes now, you silly girl," Absolem said, almost fondly._

_She opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't at Lord Ascot's house or at the rabbit hole._

_She was in Underland._

* * *

Alice took in the glorious sight before her and sighed happily. "Oh my!" she breathed. "I forgot how beautiful and alive it is. How utterly marvelous!" she cried. "Isn't it just wonderful, Absolem!" she said, dropping her suitcase and twirling around joyfully.

"Indeed," Absolem said, unable to hide his smile at her rather charming display of free-spirited exuberance. "Much has changed since you were last here. Underland is thriving once again and it is being restored to its former glory now that a new Age has begun under the reign of the White Queen. It's a far happier place now."

She looked around, her eyes wide with wonder, then suddenly she frowned in puzzlement. "But where exactly are we?" she asked. "I don't think I've been to this part of Underland before."

"You haven't."

"So why are we here? And how did we get here? How come we didn't we have to fall through the rabbit hole to get here?"

Absolem fluttered around her. "Always so many questions with you," he tsked. "Don't you know, you foolish creature? Do you forget that this world is made of magic? You are here because you closed your eyes and _wished_ yourself here."

She gazed at him. "But why this place exactly?"

"Because this is exactly where you most wished to be," Absolem said, sounding exasperated with her barrage of questions.

"Really? How curious! But why would I wish to be _here_ exactly?" she mused. "I don't even know where we are."

A voice interrupted their conversation. "Oh! Can it be? Is that _The_ Alice?"

It was one of the flowers.

"Yes, I think it must be!" said another flower.

"Oh! It is, it is!" said another excitedly. "Look at her. There's no doubt about it!"

Alice smiled at them. "Hello," she said, greeting the enthusiastic trio. "Have we met before?"

"No, Lady Alice," the first flower said, bowing reverently. "But we've heard so much about you and we're ever so honoured to meet you."

Alice blushed at the flower's effusiveness. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance then," she said with a shy smile. "But...why do you call me _Lady_ Alice?" she asked.

"That's what everyone calls you here in Underland," the second flower said.

"Yes," said the third. "The White Queen and those of her Court have told many a tale about the brave and beautiful Lady Alice, who courageously slayed the Jabberwocky and defeated the Red Queen and saved Underland from Iracebeth's tyranny. There are even songs about it."

Alice blushed. Absolem never told her about any of _this_. "Absolem," she said admonishingly, turning to look at him.

The butterfly smirked at her.

"You are an _odd_ and contrary creature," she said fondly but reprovingly. "Why do I get the feeling that there's much more going on than you've led me to believe?"

The devious butterfly had the nerve to wink at her.

"So...are you going to tell me why we're here?" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips in mock outrage. "Why would I wish myself to this particular spot when I've never even been here before?"

"Because..._Lady_ Alice," he smirked. "Your heart led you to the place you most wished to be...or should I say, it led you to the certain _someone_ you most wished to see."

It took her a moment to process what he was saying. "Oh?" she said. "_Oh_!" she squeaked when she realised to whom he was referring. She clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing. Hoping to regain her composure, she suddenly busied herself with smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt. "And who would that be, then?" she finally said, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

Absolem chuckled, a rather odd sound coming from a butterfly. "My dear _Lady_ Alice. I believe that would be the man you were thinking of when you wrote that letter to your mother."

Alice flushed. "I _told_ you! It was just a story I invented to ease the worries my mother and sister will undoubtedly have when they realise I've gone."

"I see," Absolem said knowingly. "So this paragon of a man was just a figment of your imagination then."

"Stop smirking at me, you insufferable creature! Really, I'm beginning to think you've gone as mad as the March Hare! Honestly!"

Absolem chuckled again. She really was such _fun_ to tease.

"Has she come to see _him _then?" the first flower asked.

"Oh, I do hope so," said the second flower. "I can't bear to see him these days, the way he's been acting lately. So sad...so very sad."

"Our poor, sad Sad Hatter," said the third flower mournfully. "Perhaps a visit from the esteemed Lady Alice will cheer him up."

Alice whirled around to face the flowers. "Is it really that bad?" she asked softly. "Truly?"

The trio of flowers nodded.

"Quite true, I'm afraid. But no one knows what it is that's made him so sad. He won't talk to anyone," the first flower said solemnly.

"He's been like that for days and days," the second flower said.

"No, no, I'd say it's been _weeks_, rather," said the third flower. "Yes, weeks. Perhaps even longer."

Alice was horrified. How could this be? And why had Absolem neglected to tell her about this until _today_?

"Well? Where is he, then?" she cried, turning around to glare at Absolem.

The butterfly looked properly chastened. "Come. Follow me, my child," Absolem said gently. "I shall lead you to him."

She nodded at the butterfly, forgiving him when she saw the regret in his eyes. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Alice turned back to the trio of flowers.

"It was nice to meet you," she said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

They bowed in unison and she gave them each a nod in response.

"Farewell for now," she said, her happy mood now turned sombre.

Absolem landed on her shoulder. "Come, Alice. We musn't tarry," he said. "The Queen will be expecting you later. There is to be a ball in your honour tonight."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "What do you mean...a ball? How can that be? I only just decided to return here today and I sent no letter telling anyone I was coming."

"Fate is an odd thing, my child. I told you in the Otherworld that if you came here you had to be absolutely sure that it was what you truly wanted. What I didn't tell you is that your return to Underland was foretold. It wasn't my place to interfere with your plans. It had to be your decision. And you chose Fate."

She gaped at him in bemusement. Fate? A ball in her honour? It was too much to think about. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was to see the Hatter!

"Come along now, Alice," Absolem said, flying off her shoulder and fluttering ahead. "Follow me and I shall lead you to the Hatter."

The butterfly led her down a pretty mushroom-lined path that curved off to the right, around a bend of trees.

And then she saw it. A most peculiar sight. In a small meadow surrounded by a forest there was a house, a very odd house. It was shaped like a hat, and not just any hat. It was shaped like the hat the Hatter prized so dearly, the one Chessur was always trying to get his paws on.

Absolem led her to the door then landed on her shoulder. "This is it," he said. "Tarrant's house."

Her heart racing, Alice took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"He won't answer, you know. You'll have to just let yourself in," Absolem explained. "That's the only way you'll get to see him."

"Oh! But...I can't do that! That would be...well..._wrong_. Honestly! One can't just go walking into other people's houses, willy nilly. It's just not _done_. It would be such a rude thing to do!" she said.

"Trust me," Absolem said. "You're thinking of the conventions and rules from the Otherworld. It's a bit different here...or at least, it is in this particular instance. Besides, I'm quite certain Tarrant won't think it rude or wrong when he sees that it's _you_."

Alice blushed. "Are you sure about that?" she asked nervously.

"Quite sure. Go on now, child. He needs you."

And with that, Absolem fluttered away. She watched him go and within seconds the butterfly was out of sight.

Alice sighed. What choice did she have now? She tried knocking on the door again but there was no answer. Finally she realised she was just going to have to go in. She took a deep breath then exhaled. "I can do this," she whispered to herself. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door.

"Hatter?" she called. When there was no answer she ventured further into the room. It was a bit dark inside and her eyes took a moment to adjust before she could see anything.

And then she saw him.

He was laying on an oversized chaise lounge, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hatter," she said softly. "It's me...Alice."

He turned his head to look at her. "Am I dreaming?" he asked. "Is it really you?"

Alice smiled and went to him. She sat down on the edge of the chaise lounge and took his hand. "Yes, it's really me. And no, you're not dreaming," she said gently, squeezing his hand and gazing into his eyes.

He smiled but his expression was heartbreakingly mournful and he looked so confused. "Alice?" he whispered.

Her heart clenched painfully. "Oh, my dear, dear Hatter!" she said sadly. "Now it's _you_ who's lost your muchness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Three**

**Day One**

_"Hatter," she said softly. "It's me...Alice."_

_He turned his head to look at her. "Am I dreaming?" he asked. "Is it really you?"_

_Alice smiled and went to him. She sat down on the edge of the chaise lounge and took his hand. "Yes, it's really me. And no, you're not dreaming," she said gently, squeezing his hand and gazing into his eyes._

_He smiled but his expression was heartbreakingly mournful and he looked so confused. "Alice?" he whispered._

_Her heart clenched painfully. "Oh, my dear, dear Hatter!" she said sadly. "Now it's _you_ who's lost your muchness."_

* * *

"Have I?" he asked. "Yes, I suppose I have. I've lost more than my muchness though."

"Tell me," said Alice. "Tell me what's happened. What have you lost, Hatter?"

"Are you sure this isn't just another dream?" he asked, looking dazed and quite muddled.

She squeezed his hand. "Can you feel this?" she said, stroking his hand gently.

He gazed at her then nodded.

"Then it's not a dream." Alice reached out with her other hand and cupped his cheek. "This is real. I'm really here, in Underland, with you."

He continued to gaze at her. "I want to believe that," he said softly. "I _so_ want to believe that."

"Tarrant," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes at seeing him in such a state. He looked so disoriented...and so defeated. "Believe it. It's the truth. Please talk to me. Tell me what's happened to make you so sad and confused."

"Alice," he said. "Yes. It really _is_ you. You came back."

"I said I would. I told you that very thing two years ago, just before I left Underland, and I told you in the letters I wrote to you."

"The letters..." he said in a funny voice.

"You _did_ get my letters, didn't you? Absolem swore to me you did."

The Hatter frowned. "I thought I did but then Stayne told me it was all a dream and that you never wrote to me at all."

"Stayne?" Alice said sharply. "He was banished to the Outlands with the Red Queen. Has he been allowed back in Underland?"

"No. He was banished forever from Underland. But he's been here. If this is real, if you're really real and this isn't a dream...then yes, he's come here. And he's been here, at my house. He stole my letters." Tarrant sat up suddenly.

"The letters I wrote to you?" Alice asked.

"I kept them, you see. You said you were coming back and I was waiting for you. So I kept all the letters you wrote to me."

Alice smiled at that. "I wished you could have written back to me but as you know, Absolem told me that you weren't allowed to. I'm sure you remember how frustrated that made me. I thought it was so unfair that I could write to you but you weren't permitted to write back to me. I wanted so much to hear from you and know what you thought of everything."

"I did write back to you," he said shyly, "even though I couldn't send you the letters I wrote. I tried to send you one by wishing it to you but it didn't work. Absolem told me the same thing - that I wasn't allowed to write back to you because it would interfere with what you were doing in the Otherworld. I thought it was unfair too so I did it anyway. I replied to every one of your letters."

Her heart filled with a rush of tenderness at the thought of him writing letters to her all this time even though he knew he couldn't send them. "Will you let me read them?" she asked softly.

Tarrant shook his head sadly. "Stayne took them too."

"What!" Alice stared at him, shocked, and as she digested his words, she suddenly felt a surge of anger course through her with such force it made her gasp. "How _dare_ he!" she fumed. "They were _our_ letters! They were _private_. How dare he read what we wrote to each other! And how dare he steal them from you and lie to you, convincing you they weren't real and that they were just a dream!"

As she thought about it she felt herself growing more and more enraged. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then looked at Tarrant and said in a gentle voice, "Tell me what happened. You said Stayne told you the letters were a dream, so you obviously must have seen him. Was it here in Underland?"

"Yes, I think so," the Hatter said. "But I wasn't thinking clearly. When I saw that the letters were missing, I was upset and I went to search for them. That's when I ran into him."

"When did this happen? I don't understand! I've been writing to you every day. Not one day has passed that I didn't write to you. Yet from the sound of things, you obviously haven't been getting my most recent letters. How can that be?"

"I don't know. It seems like a long time since I last got a letter from you. I didn't believe Stayne at first when he told me it had all been a dream...but then I didn't get any more letters from you after I talked to him so I started to think he was right."

"This is...unbelievable," she whispered in horror. "I can't even comprehend how he could do such a thing. It's so evil, so unbelievably _evil_. But...I still don't understand how you haven't received the letters I wrote to you these past several days...or weeks...or however long it's been."

"If you never stopped writing to me, perhaps Stayne has been sneaking in here every day and stealing your letters before I've had a chance to find them."

The thought made her sick.

"I believed you when you said you'd come back...and I was waiting for you. I wanted to show you I had kept them all and answered them. But now they're all gone," he said woefully.

"Well, we're just going to have to find a way to get them all back, both my letters and yours." Alice gazed at him for a long moment, feeling utterly heartbroken that such a thing could happen. "Tarrant?" she said softly. "I left my suitcase not far from here and if Stayne is on the loose I don't want him to get his hands on it. Will you come with me to get it?"

"Your suitcase?" he said. "Does that...does that mean you're going to stay for awhile?"

"Not just for awhile. I'm here to stay, for good. I'm done with the Otherworld. This is where I belong, in Underland."

"So...you're not engaged to be married then?"

"_What_!" Alice cried. "No! Who told you _that_?"

"Stayne. He said you were going to marry a man from the Otherworld and that's why you weren't ever going to come back here."

"He lied, Tarrant. He's nothing but a liar and a thief! Whatever he said to you...it was all lies!" Alice stood up. "I really want to get my suitcase before something happens to it. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, of course," he murmured, still sounding a bit dazed. "I'll come with you."

He got up off the chaise lounge, and in that moment they were suddenly standing face to face.

Alice couldn't resist. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you...so much," she whispered.

When Tarrant put his arms around her and hugged her back, Alice felt her heart flip in her chest and closed her eyes in response, savouring the feel and the sweetness of his embrace. "For the past two years I kept thinking about the way we said goodbye and how I didn't get a chance to hug you. It was something I really regretted," she said. "But I told you that in some of my letters. Do you remember me writing that?"

She pulled back to look at him.

He smiled shyly and nodded.

"So...shall we go fetch my suitcase? Then perhaps we can bring it back here and lock it up somewhere for safe-keeping. And after we do that, can we maybe go out again and take a walk together? I've only just come back to Underland a short while ago, and I came straight here to see you. Will you show me around? I've never been to this part of Underland before."

"Yes," he said, his eyes gazing at her intently. "That sounds...nice."

They walked to the door together and went outside.

"Do you remember where you left it?" Tarrant asked.

"Yes," she said. "It's just around that bend of trees and down the path a little ways."

They walked side by side, stealing glances at each other along the way. When they got to where the trio of flowers were, Alice stopped to ask them if Absolem was still around.

Gaping at the Hatter, they nodded mutely.

"Absolem?" Alice called.

The blue butterfly fluttered into view. "Well!" he said with a small smirk. "If it isn't Alice and Tarrant. Out for a walk, are you?"

Alice glared at him warningly. "Have you seen my suitcase?" she asked.

"Yes, it's right over here," he said, fluttering his way towards it.

They followed, and when Tarrant gallantly picked it up, Alice smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly and he nodded, smiling back at her shyly. They stood there, gazing at each other for a long moment until they were interrupted by a discreet cough from Absolem.

Alice turned to look at the butterfly. "Will you follow us back to Tarrant's house? We have some rather disturbing news to tell you, but it's best to keep it private for now."

Absolem gazed at her fondly. "I would be delighted," he said in an approving voice.

They began making their way back towards Tarrant's house, and when they passed the trio of flowers, Alice looked at them and smiled when they all gave her a wink.

Once they arrived at the Hat House and went inside, Alice and Tarrant proceeded to tell Absolem the whole story, which he listened to grimly. "We must tell the Queen about this tonight at the ball," the butterfly said.

"The ball?" Tarrant said.

"Apparently it was foretold by the Fates that I would be returning to Underland today so the White Queen is throwing a ball in my honour," Alice explained, gazing at the Hatter. "Would you...er...perhaps you could do me the honour of escorting me?" she asked nervously.

Tarrant bowed with a flourish. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Alice."

"Oh no!" she cried. "Is everyone going to call me that? Tarrant...Absolem...don't you dare, either of you. I'm just Alice."

"As you wish, my Lady," Absolem smirked.

The Hatter laughed and the sound of it made Alice's heart swell with happiness.

"You might want to start making your way to Marmoreal now," Absolem said. "Tarrant, perhaps you could bring Alice's suitcase along as she'll be staying at the castle, no doubt. Alice and I will wait outside for you while you get changed and then you can escort our Lady here to the castle. I'll stay with her until you come out. If Stayne's running around Underland she won't be safe alone."

Tarrant frowned at that thought and nodded quickly. "I'll just be a moment then," he said.

Alice and Absolem went outside.

"Well!" the butterfly said. He fluttered around her head in circles. "Well, well, well."

Alice glared at him. "Not a word, Absolem. Not one word."

He smirked at her.

It wasn't long before Tarrant came out, dressed to the nines in a chocolate brown velvet jacket, a dark grey waistcoat, dark grey striped trousers, his favourite ascot, and of course, his favourite hat.

Alice felt her heart begin to race as she took in the sight of him. "Oh!" she said breathlessly. "You look quite dashing!" She remembered both the ascot and hat so well, having pictured him wearing them in every vision she'd had of the Hatter the countless times she'd thought of him over the past two years.

She flushed, thinking of just how _much_ she'd imagined him and thought about him these past two years.

"Thank you," he said softly, blushing at the compliment.

They gazed at each other, smiling shyly at one another.

"Well. I'll just be off then," Absolem said, hiding a smile of his own. "As I'll get to the castle faster, if you don't mind, I'd like to warn the Queen about Stayne in case he's planning to make a move during the ball."

Both Alice and Tarrant frowned in concern.

"Do you think something might happen?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Who can say? But it's always best to be prepared," Absolem said. "And prepared we shall be. So stop worrying, both of you. I'm off now. See you at the castle."

He fluttered away and Alice and Tarrant were alone again.

"Shall we, my Lady?" he said with a courtly bow. He picked up her suitcase with one hand and offered her his arm.

She took it and smiled.

They began making their way towards the castle, talking and exchanging looks and smiling at each other as they walked.

Tarrant's shyness was really quite adorable. He was so shy and so sweet, it made Alice feel rather bold.

She released his arm and grabbed hold of his hand, and after a breathless moment, he responded by interlacing their fingers together, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Their eyes met and she smiled brightly, and he smiled back at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. Suddenly she realised she was happier than she'd ever been in her life.

She was in Underland.

She was with Tarrant.

She was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Four**

**Day One**

Making their way to Marmoreal, hand in hand, Alice and the Hatter only had eyes for each other. So when they reached the clearing that had been the setting for countless Tea Parties over the years, they failed to notice the March Hare. That is, until a spoon was suddenly launched at Tarrant's head. It bounced off his forehead and fell to the ground.

Startled, Alice gasped. "Really!" she said, turning to glare at the March Hare. "How very rude!" she scolded.

Tarrant whispered in her ear, "Don't mind him. He's quite mad, you know." The Hatter's voice in her ear made her shiver.

"Thackery Earwicket," Tarrant said sharply. "We'll have none of that now! You really _must_ stop throwing things at people."

"You're late for tea," the March Hare giggled.

"Oh dear!" Alice whispered to the Hatter. "He hasn't changed a bit."

The Dormouse poked her head up from one of the teapots on the table. "Oh. It's you!" she said to Alice, sounding rather peevish.

"Mallymkun," Tarrant said warningly. "Lady Alice has returned - "

"I can see that!" she snapped, interrupting him.

The Hatter sighed.

Alice squeezed his hand and whispered, "She's never liked me. I don't know why. Did I do something terrible to her when I came here as a child?"

He gazed at her with soft eyes. "No, no. I suspect she's a bit jealous of you. She's rather...er...possessive of me."

"Oh!" Alice said, blushing at the implication of what he just said.

"So what are you doing here in Underland?" the Dormouse squeaked, glaring at Alice suspiciously.

Alice stared at her, unsure of what to say in the suddenly tense atmosphere. "I...well..."

"Lady Alice has returned to Underland, for good," the Hatter said pointedly to Mallymkun. "She has come _home_."

"Since when is Underland your home?" the Dormouse asked Alice rudely, her eyes narrowing suddenly as she took in the sight of Alice and Tarrant holding hands.

"It's always been her home," the March Hare said rather lucidly. "She just goes off on many trips to see other worlds sometimes."

"Quite right, Thackery," Tarrant said approvingly then he frowned at Mallymkun. "But she's here to stay now."

Another voice broke in. "It was foretold by The Oraculum that you would come back today," the voice said.

Alice turned and saw it was the White Rabbit. She smiled at him fondly. "Hello," she said warmly. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you, McTwisp."

"Please, Lady Alice, call me Nivens," he said.

"Oh! Is _that_ your name?" she said. "I don't think you ever told me before."

"Nivens McTwisp, at your service, my Lady," he said with a bow. Then he raised his pocket watch up in the air and gave it a tap. "You're going to be late, you know. The Queen is waiting for you."

"Ah, yes," the Hatter said. "We really must be going." He looked at Thackery and Mallymkun. "Are you two coming to the ball?"

"I suppose so," the Dormouse muttered sulkily.

The March Hare threw a biscuit at her which knocked her over and Alice couldn't help but smile.

"Come to the ball," she said to them both. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Tarrant squeezed her hand and beamed at her. "How lovely and kind you are, Lady Alice," he whispered to her.

She blushed prettily. "Please, Tarrant. Stop calling me Lady Alice."

"But I _must_ call you that. The Queen has issued the decree that you're Lady Alice now. It's her way of rewarding you for slaying the Jabberwocky."

"Oh, I see!" she said. "But...still, can't you call me just Alice when we're speaking in private?"

"I should like that very much, Just Alice."

She laughed.

"Come along now," the White Rabbit said nervously. "You musn't be late."

Alice and Tarrant both nodded but before they could say anything further, a great rumble roared around them.

"What on earth?" Alice cried as the former Red Queen's army of Knights appeared from the trees and surrounded them.

"The Queen has sent us to escort you to the castle, my Lady," one of the Knights said formally with a bow.

"Oh my!" Alice said.

"I'd wager that Absolem has already been to the castle and told the Queen about Stayne so she's sent the Knights to protect us," the Hatter whispered. "Absolem can pop to anywhere in Underland in the blink of an eye, you know."

"Can he?" she said. "How curious. Though I suppose that makes sense. Whenever I called for him in the Otherworld, he'd appear within seconds. And he'd disappear the same way."

The Knight that had spoken pointed to Alice's suitcase. "If I may, I'd be honoured to take your things to the castle," he said.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Alice replied. She had felt bad that Tarrant had been carrying it in the first place, since it was fairly heavy and the walk to Marmoreal was a long one, so she was relieved to rid him of the burden.

As if reading her mind, Tarrant smiled at her. "You really are such a splendid lady, Just Alice," he whispered to her.

She smiled at him in response but suddenly he disentangled their fingers and withdrew the hand that held hers, and her smile fell.

He held his arm out to her and whispered, "I must escort you properly. Now that the Knights are here," he explained.

She took his arm, nodding. "Yes, I understand," she whispered, trying to hide her disappointment.

Now that he no longer had the suitcase, he placed his free hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I rather preferred it the other way," he said softly.

A new smile lit up her face. Blushing, she whispered back, "I rather preferred it that way too."

"Well, on we go now," the Knight said commandingly.

And so they went, Alice and the Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse, and the White Rabbit, all following the army of Knights who had been sent to escort them to the castle.

Despite the rather large entourage, Alice and Tarrant were in their own little world, talking softly to each other and trading stories about what they had been up to over the past two years. Tarrant told her about being the official Hatter for the White Queen and the Ladies of the Court once again and how happy it made him to be able to do what he loved.

"Of course, now that the Queen has regained her crown she has little use for hats. But she has me make them for her anyway because she thinks they're pretty. She has a rather large collection of them. And the Ladies of the Court order new hats by the dozens."

"So, do you usually stay at the castle then?" Alice asked.

"No, I prefer my little Hat House. I don't really fit in at the castle. I'm not quite one of the people of the Court but neither am I a mere servant. I'm somewhere in between," Tarrant said. He looked at her for a long moment then said, "You know, I imagine you'll probably be expected to stay at the castle and be part of the Court now that you're a Lady."

Alice gaped at him. "But...I'm not sure I want _that_!" she cried. "It doesn't sound that different from my life in the Otherworld, or at least the life that was expected of me, before I shocked them all and joined the Company."

"In your letters, you told me you didn't fit into the world you lived in and that people thought you a bit mad," Tarrant said hesitantly. "It's been like that for me here in Underland. I don't quite fit either so I've always felt mostly alone. I wrote that to you in one of the letters I never got to send you, after I read yours where you said a similar thing." He gazed at her. "I know they call me the Mad Hatter," he said softly. "And perhaps I am."

"You're no madder than I am," Alice said gently. "You're not _mad_ mad, like the March Hare. You're just different. Like me. But what's wrong with being a little different?"

"No, it's more than that. I think I did go a bit mad. I mean, mad like the March Hare. After the Red Queen burned down and destroyed most of the villages and towns in Underland and so many of my friends died, I was so lost. Though I had always been a bit _different_, as you say, I did have some friends who accepted me for it even if they didn't really understand me. Then they were killed, a lot of them right in front of me. It was awful," he said, shuddering.

Alice placed her free hand over his and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm so sorry you went through all that," she said sadly.

"After that, when I wasn't off on my own, I spent most of my time with Thackery and Mally. So maybe a bit of their madness rubbed off on me. But then suddenly you came here after being away for years and years, and you were no longer the enchanting and amusing child that sometimes joined us for our Tea Parties. You were all grown up, and even more enchanting and wonderful. When you were last here in Underland it changed things for me. You told me I was bonkers but that it was alright because all the best people are."

They exchanged a smile, both remembering that very moment in the hat-making room at the Red Queen's castle when she told him that.

"And after I was captured by the Red Knights, you came to Salazen Grum to try to rescue me. You gave me the courage to stand beside you and fight against the Red Queen and Stayne," he continued.

"You already had the courage to fight against them. It was _you_ who was the head of the Resistance, after all. And don't forget, you stepped forward to be the Queen's Champion first, before I did. You were far braver than I was. You saved my life, you know," Alice said softly. "That didn't escape my notice during the battle." She gazed at him. "And you were captured by the Red Knights in the first place because you sacrificed yourself so I could be safe. You saved my life more than once."

He smiled. "And you saved mine. And everyone else's. You were...so much muchier than ever before. I was so sad when you left but then you started writing to me and telling me about your life and your adventures in the Otherworld and that made me happy. You didn't forget me like I thought you might. And in some of your letters you described yourself in ways that I felt perhaps I would be the only one to understand, for we are much alike in those ways, Just Alice."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment then Alice whispered, "I know. And I feel that way about you, that perhaps only _I_ can truly understand _you_ because we are two of a kind."

The intimacy of the moment was interrupted when the Knights suddenly halted.

The spell broken, Alice and Tarrant looked up and realised that they had arrived at the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Five**

**Day One**

_You saved my life, you know," Alice said softly. "That didn't escape my notice during the battle." She gazed at him. "And you were captured by the Red Knights in the first place because you sacrificed yourself so I could be safe. You saved my life more than once."_

_He smiled. "And you saved mine. And everyone else's. You were...so much muchier than ever before. I was so sad when you left but then you started writing to me and telling me about your life and your adventures in the Otherworld and that made me happy. You didn't forget me like I thought you might. And in some of your letters you described yourself in ways that I felt perhaps I would be the only one to understand, for we are much alike in those ways, Just Alice."_

_They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment then Alice whispered, "I know. And I feel that way about you, that perhaps only I can truly understand you because we are two of a kind."_

_The intimacy of the moment was interrupted when the Knights suddenly halted._

_The spell broken, Alice and Tarrant looked up and realised that they had arrived at the castle._

* * *

As they followed the Knights into the Courtyard of the castle Alice tensed and whispered to Tarrant, "I'm not sure what to expect now."

Tarrant looked a bit nervous himself. "Now that you're a Lady...I wonder..."

"What?" Alice said. "What's wrong? What do you wonder?"

"Did you write letters to anyone else these past two years?" he asked.

"Yes. Well...in a way. I wrote letters to the Queen but they all had messages to my Underland friends in them so I requested that she read them aloud to everyone. And Absolem told me she did so," Alice said. She gazed at him then blushed. "But you're the only one I wrote to privately."

He smiled at her with soft eyes at that admission but then his expression turned back into a frown. "Hmmm. I'm not sure the Queen will approve of that now that you're a Lady. She might expect you to be a proper Lady of the Court..."

Alice stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"If she looks upon you as a proper Lady of the Court...well, I'm just the Hatter..."

"You mean..."

"Depending on how she sees things, we might be considered to be of two different stations and therefore she might discourage..." He trailed off, blushing.

The Knights parted suddenly and they saw that the Queen was approaching.

"Lady Alice!" she said warmly with a welcoming smile.

"Hello," Alice said, returning the Queen's smile though inside she was worried. What if Tarrant was right? She'd thought in returning to Underland she'd be free to live how she pleased but if she was expected to be confined to the Queen's Court, that might not be the case. And that just wouldn't _do_.

"If you would follow me," the Queen said sweetly. "You too, Hatter. We have much to discuss."

Alice and Tarrant looked at each other anxiously and began to follow her to the entrance of the castle.

As they walked, the Queen singled out the Knight who had Alice's suitcase. "Have someone bring Lady Alice's things to her chambers, please," she told him.

When they entered the castle, the Queen waved everyone off then led the way to a private room Alice had never seen before. She gestured to a pair of chairs. "Please, sit down," she said cordially.

Once they were seated, Alice and Tarrant tensely waited for the Queen to speak.

"So!" she said. "Absolem told me the upsetting news. I'm surprised you didn't come to me about this sooner, Hatter," she admonished. "But...not to worry. I've sent a group of Knights out to look for Stayne. Though, how he got away from my sister is a mystery." She looked back and forth between Alice and Tarrant. "Do you think he _killed_ her?" she asked in that strange, airy way she had about her when discussing things that were distasteful or violent.

"I...I couldn't say," Tarrant said. "I don't know how he was able to remove the chains that bound them together but he wasn't wearing them when I saw him."

"Hmmm," she murmured, frowning. "So we don't know where my sister is or if she's even alive. And now Stayne has come back to Underland. That's most...distressing."

She looked at Alice. "What do you think, Lady Alice?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to think," Alice said carefully. "Is it possible that Stayne snuck into Underland to spy for your sister?"

"Perhaps," said the Queen, a thoughtful look on her face. Then she turned and fixed her gaze on Tarrant. "But Absolem told me he stole the letters Lady Alice wrote to you, along with a collection of unsent letters you wrote to her," she said. "Is that true?"

He nodded, blushing.

"I wonder why," she mused. "I suppose it could have been because he was gathering information for my sister...yet...I think not. When I banished them both, he clearly wasn't happy having to be chained to her and he did try to kill her, after all." She looked at Alice. "The Dormouse told me that when you were at Salazen Grum she saw Stayne making an advance on you. She's under the impression that he had...how did she put it..._a romantic interest_ in you."

Alice shuddered, sickened by the memory of that awful man pushing her up against the wall and staring at her covetously with that lust-filled expression on his face. "Yes, he did attempt to make an advance on me when he thought I was Um from Umbrage, but I pushed him away quite forcefully and told him to leave me alone," she said, not looking at Tarrant. She hadn't told him about _that_. "Though, once he found out my true identity, I'm certain he merely saw me as the enemy."

"I wonder," said the White Queen contemplatively. "Well!" she said briskly. "Until we get to the bottom of this, you'll need to be guarded, Lady Alice. You are precious to us and must be protected."

She looked at Tarrant. "And you as well, Hatter. You'll have to stay here at the castle until Stayne is captured."

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a smile when the Queen turned to look out the window. At least they'd be together in the same place...for now.

"Oh my!" the Queen said, gazing out the window at all the hustle and bustle going on outside. "The ball will be starting soon." She turned back to look at Alice. "Lady Alice, I've had a dress made for you. It's in your chambers. Perhaps you should go now and get changed?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Alice said, not sure how to address her.

The Queen waved a hand. "You may call me Mirana in private, Alice. After all, if it weren't for you, we might not be here in this time of peace, and Underland would be a dark place indeed."

Alice smiled. Perhaps her and Tarrant's worries were unjustified. "So...I'll just go and get dressed then, shall I?" she said.

"Yes. We can't have you late to your own ball, can we?" Mirana said with a smile. The Queen called for one of the chambermaids and when one arrived she told her to take Alice to her rooms.

As Alice was walking away she heard the Queen say, "You stay here, Hatter. I've the most wonderful idea for a hat!"

* * *

When Alice saw her chambers she gasped. "How utterly sublime," she breathed, taking it all in. She felt like she'd stepped into a fairytale.

The room was decorated mostly in soft white colours, which gave it a light and airy look, contrasted by dark woods and black accents here and there. The four-poster bed had white gauzy curtains that had been tied back with black ribbons. There were two large windows, dressed with what looked to be the same fabric used for the bed curtains. It was a large room. In addition to the bed and the bedside tables on either side of it, there was a round table with four chairs set between the two windows, and there was an attached sitting room with a sofa, a coffee table, and two armchairs opposite the sofa.

As she looked around, Alice noticed there were three other doors. She was interrupted from her inspection by the chambermaid.

"You'll want to get dressed now, my Lady," the chambermaid said, heading to one of the doors and opening it. It led to a dressing room.

Alice followed the maid and watched as she opened one of the closet doors and pulled out the most beautiful dress Alice had ever seen.

"Oh! It's amazing!" she exclaimed. The dress was a masterpiece, made of layers and layers of white chiffon, trimmed with black satin in the bodice, and it too looked like something out of a fairytale.

The maid smiled. "Perhaps you'd like to wash up first then I can help you get into the dress and then do your hair."

"Yes, thank you...er..."

"I'm called Elsie, my Lady. I shall be looking after you, if you'll have me," she said shyly.

"That would be lovely," Alice said with a warm smile.

Elsie led her out of the dressing room and pointed to the door next to it. "There's the washroom," she said. "And my room, the maid's quarters, is there," she said, gesturing to the door on the other side of the room. "All the Ladies have chambers similar to these."

"Goodness. I wasn't expecting all _this_," Alice murmured in bemusement.

She excused herself and went into the washroom and washed up, then returned to the dressing room where Elsie was waiting for her.

The maid helped Alice into the dress then sat her down and began to do her hair. "You've such pretty hair, my Lady," Elsie said. "Perhaps we'll keep it loose like this and I can make two small plaits, one on each side, with a black ribbon woven into them. I can gather the plaits in the back and wrap them into the shape of a rose. That would look nice, I think," she said. "And I'll pull the plaits back loosely so that your face is framed by those lovely soft curls you have."

"That would be wonderful, Elsie. You sound like an artist."

Elsie blushed. "Thank you," she said.

When it was all done Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a vain person but she was rather happy to see that with Elsie's help, she looked quite fetching. She wanted to look beautiful, for Tarrant. She smiled softly, thinking about him. He brought out such a different side of her, a more romantic, feminine side. Despite the number of suitors who'd attempted to court her over the years, she'd never liked any man enough to want to look beautiful for him. But now she did.

"Ready, my Lady?"

"Yes. Thank you, Elsie," Alice said happily. "You really _are_ an artist. My hair is lovely."

The maid smiled, looking quite pleased. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Queen now," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Six**

**Day One**

The moment the Queen saw Alice, she took one look at her and clasped her hands together in delight. "Perfect!" she said gaily. "Just right for the esteemed guest of honour."

Alice smiled. "Thank you so much for the dress. It's so beautiful. And my rooms are absolutely gorgeous," she said. "I...well...thank you. You've made me feel very welcome."

"Think nothing of it, dear Alice. After all you've done for us in Underland, this is but a trifle." Mirana took Alice's arm and linked it with hers in a sisterly fashion. "Come along now," she said. "I'll take you to the Hatter as he's told me he's to be your escort for the ball."

Alice's heart swelled with joy. The Queen didn't sound like she had a problem with the idea of the Hatter escorting her to the ball. Alice couldn't help but beam at Mirana, who smiled back indulgently.

The two ladies made their way out to the Courtyard outside the back of the castle and Alice gasped in amazement. There were fairylights everywhere, casting a soft glow on everything. Music filled the air. It was positively magical, a beautiful setting for a ball. "Oh! How lovely!" she exclaimed. "This is...quite something."

The Queen smiled benevolently. "Yes, it does look rather nice, doesn't it?"

There was already a crowd gathered and Alice scanned it eagerly, looking for Tarrant.

"Ah! There's the Hatter," Mirana said. "Oh my! He looks quite taken with you, my dear." The Queen giggled. "He appears to be absolutely smitten, in fact! How lovely. It makes me happy to see a smile upon his face again. He's been quite down, as of late," she whispered conspiratorially. Mirana led Alice to the Hatter and said, "My dear Hatter, here is your Lady. Take good care of her." And then with a wink, she sailed off into the crowd.

Tarrant stared at Alice, wide-eyed and blushing. He offered her his arm and when she took it he smiled sweetly and whispered, "You look enchanting, Just Alice."

Alice smiled. "You look rather nice yourself, Tarrant," she said softly.

He was gazing dreamily at her mouth, and for one breathless moment, Alice thought he might actually kiss her.

But it was not to be for they were interrupted.

"Lady Alice!"

Feeling a bit dazed, Alice whirled around and saw the Tweedles. "Oh!" she said. "Hello, my dear friends. I was wondering when I was going to see you. And here you are!"

The two boys gaped at her in wonder.

"We're so happy you're back!" Tweedledee exclaimed.

"Yes," Tweedledum said excitedly. "This being your home now. Welcome home!"

Alice smiled at them. They really were adorable. She looked at Tarrant who was staring at her with a bemused look on his face.

"So, Hatter, you're to be having the honour of escorting our Lady to the ball," Tweedledee said.

Still gazing at Alice, Tarrant nodded. "Yes, it is _quite_ the honour," he said, in a way that made her shiver.

Suddenly Alice felt something land on her shoulder. It was Absolem.

"Alice. Tarrant," he smirked. "Don't you two make a fine-looking pair," he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Alice blushed and gave the butterfly a warning look. "Thank you, Absolem," she said in what she hoped was a dignified voice.

Absolem chuckled. Oh, how he _loved_ to tease her!

Before they could say anything more, the sound of a horn being blown filled the air.

"Attention. Attention, please!" the White Rabbit called. "The Queen has an announcement to make."

All eyes turned to the Queen who stood regally on a dais in the center of the Courtyard. "It is my pleasure to welcome our guest of honour, Lady Alice Kingsley, back to Underland."

A cheer rose up from the crowd.

"As you all know, it was Lady Alice who slayed the Jabberwocky two years ago and it is for that brave deed that we honour her tonight."

Another cheer resounded around them.

"So," the Queen said. "Without further ado...let the ball begin!" she cried merrily.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

The music started up again and Absolem said, "Tarrant, you know what you must do."

All eyes were on them.

Tarrant bowed gallantly and said, "Lady Alice, would you do me the honour of granting me the first dance?"

Alice smiled and curtsied. "I'd be delighted, sir," she said.

Tarrant offered her his hand and Alice took it happily, then the Hatter led her to the area in front of the dais where the Queen was now sitting and nodding at them approvingly, a smile on her face. They began to dance and as soon as their eyes met everything else disappeared. It was as if it were just the two of them, alone in their own world. It was magical.

The way Tarrant was looking at her made Alice feel like her heart might burst.

"You are so very very beautiful, Just Alice," he whispered, twirling her around, his hand on the small of her back as his other hand held hers up in the dance position.

She gazed at him, spellbound, unable to speak. His eyes burned into hers.

Other couples began to dance around them but neither of them noticed as they spun around in circles, their eyes locked together.

Alice was enthralled. Tarrant had so many sides to him, and so many moods. When she was last in Underland she saw a lot of them. But now, since she returned, she was seeing new sides to him. Sometimes he was adorably shy, but at this moment he was quite bold and he was looking at her with a fire in his eyes. And she found she rather liked it, the way he was looking at her.

After a few dances Tarrant whispered silkily, "Shall we take a walk in the gardens?"

She nodded, her heart racing at the prospect of being alone with him.

They wove their way through the throng of dancing couples and quietly slipped off, heading for the gardens. Once they were out of sight from everyone, Tarrant took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Alice smiled.

"Much better," the Hatter said softly.

"Yes," Alice murmured, squeezing his hand in response. "I quite agree."

He gazed at her for a long moment and the expression on his face made her heart beat faster.

"Come," he whispered. "I want to show you something."

He led her through the gardens and down a short path until they reached a grove of trees, beyond which was a small lake with a waterfall. "Oh!" she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Whenever I'm here in Marmoreal, this is where I come to think," he said, his thumb tracing circles on the top of her hand. "It's one of my favourite places in all of Underland."

"Oh?" she said breathlessly. "And what do you think about when you come here?"

Tarrant smiled enigmatically.

"See that tree?" he said, pointing out a large tree set just above the banks of the lake. "I like to sit under that tree sometimes and watch the waterfall." He gazed at her with soft eyes. "And sometimes I've sat there and dreamed about a beautiful lady named Alice."

"Show me," Alice whispered.

He smiled, squeezing her hand, then he led her to the tree, backing her up against it in a sudden and unexpectedly bold move that made Alice gasp.

They stared at each other, entranced, and in that moment everything seemed to stop. It was as if time stood still. Nothing existed but Alice and Tarrant.

"Beautiful Alice, the lady who stole my heart," he whispered. "And now she's here with me, looking more beautiful than ever." Tarrant reached up and touched her face, caressing her cheek softly.

Caught up in the moment, she put her arms around him and pulled him closer. His eyes flashed and burned into hers and suddenly he was kissing her, so tenderly it made her heart swell, and she never wanted it to end. She held onto him as he kissed her, feeling as if she might swoon.

The kiss turned more amorous and Tarrant wrapped his arms around her possessively, pulling her tightly against him as he began kissing her more passionately.

Alice responded by sliding her hands up his back and wrapping them around the nape of his neck, returning his kiss with enthusiastic abandon.

The kiss went on and on and it was utterly intoxicating, and Alice surrendered herself to it completely. Over the years, some of her suitors had managed to steal a kiss here and there, but their kisses were nothing like this. This was bliss. This was...magic.

Suddenly Tarrant pulled back to catch his breath then he moved in again and whispered right into her ear in his Scottish brogue, "I've waited so very long for you to come back. And now you're here. And you're _mine_, Alice."

"Yes," she breathed. She found she rather liked this forceful, possessive side of him.

If it had been any other man she would have hated it. She despised possessive men. But it was different with Tarrant, perhaps because she wanted him to claim her as his. Just as she wanted him to be hers, and hers alone. The avaricious way in which he was looking at her was quite alluring...and very seductive.

He smiled almost wickedly, as if reading her mind, and she shivered, which made him smile again, even more wickedly.

"Kiss me again," she said breathlessly.

Tarrant slid his fingers into her hair as his mouth found hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and Alice let herself get lost in it.

Suddenly a voice spoke, breaking into their reverie.

"Well, well," the voice said menacingly. "What have we here? A lovers tryst?"

Alice and Tarrant broke apart and stared at their intruder.

"You!" Alice gasped.

It was Stayne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Seven**

**Day One**

_"Kiss me again," she said breathlessly._

_Tarrant slid his fingers into her hair as his mouth found hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and Alice let herself get lost in it._

_Suddenly a voice spoke, breaking into their reverie._

_"Well, well," the voice said menacingly. "What have we here? A lovers tryst?"_

_Alice and Tarrant broke apart and stared at their intruder._

_"You!" Alice gasped._

_It was Stayne._

* * *

"Indeed, Alice," Stayne said, smiling strangely. "It's me." He gazed at her with an odd, dreamy expression. "Have you missed me?" he asked, moving closer. "I've certainly missed _you_," he said.

Tarrant's eyes suddenly turned a deep gold and he pushed Alice behind him protectively. "You stay away from her," he said savagely, his voice changing as fast as the colour of his eyes.

"Stay away from her? But I've come here to get her," Stayne replied, then he turned his gaze back to Alice. "I've waited two long years to see you again, my love, and now, _finally_, we can be together."

Tarrant roared. "Leave now or you'll live to regret it," Tarrant said ferociously in his Outlandish accent, the one he lapsed into when he was dangerously angry. "Or maybe you won't," he said, a murderous look in his eyes.

Stayne took a nervous step backward but then stood his ground. "Really, Alice, why are you wasting your time with a lowly Hatter, and a mad one at that, when you can have _me_? I'm here now, my sweet. Come to me," he said, reaching out a hand.

"Have you gone mad?" Alice said incredulously, giving him a look of pure disgust and loathing. "I wouldn't have you if you were the last man on earth!" she said vehemently.

"Surely you don't mean that, darling," Stayne said.

"Oh, but I _do_ mean it. And I demand that you return our letters at once, you miserable lying thief!" she said viciously to the Knave in a frighteningly wrathful voice that sounded just as dangerous as Tarrant's. Thinking about the stolen letters and all the lies he'd told Tarrant, Alice was suddenly overcome with an irascible fury that raged inside her. She took an angry step forward as if to attack him but Tarrant held her back. This was the Alice that slayed the Jabberwocky, and she was no one to be trifled with. Nor was the Hatter when he was in his current state.

But Stayne ignored the danger he was in and just stared at Alice besottedly, his gaze blazing with obsessive want and desire. "Ah yes, the letters," he said in a strange, faraway voice. "After reading them I feel I know you so well, my pet. But why you wrote them to the Hatter is beyond me. I understand you couldn't write to _me_, knowing I'd been banished, but I've come for you now."

At that, Tarrant leapt forward and grabbed Stayne by the neck, looking as if he were going to rip the Knave apart. He growled something in Outlandish at him and pushed Stayne to the ground with almost superhuman strength. "Run, Alice," Tarrant shouted, straddling Stayne and holding him down.

"No!" she cried. "I'm not leaving you!"

An amused voice interrupted the proceedings. "Oh Stayne, can't you see when you're not wanted?" the Cheshire Cat said with a nasty grin. "Stayne, Stayne," Chessur tsked. "You can't even see the danger you're in from these two."

Stayne began to struggle but Tarrant was beyond reason and he ruthlessly began hitting him in the face.

"Chessur!" Alice cried. "You must go to the Queen and tell her what's happening."

"She's aware of the situation and her men are already on their way," Absolem said, perched on her shoulder, watching Tarrant get a particularly good punch in before Stayne rolled over, trying desperately to get away from the Hatter, who at the moment really _was_ quite mad. It was a sight to behold.

"Absolem! I didn't know you were here," Alice said, her voice frantic with worry. She couldn't bear it if Tarrant got hurt.

"Do not fear, my child," the butterfly said soothingly. "The Queen's men will be arriving any second now."

Stayne managed to push Tarrant off of him and quickly stumbled to his feet.

"This isn't over, my darling Alice! I'll be back!" he cried, then he ran off and disappeared before anyone could chase after him.

Just as Tarrant jumped up, the Queen's Knights swarmed in suddenly and one of them shouted, "Which way did he go?"

Alice pointed in the direction Stayne had run off to and the Knights ran past them, giving chase.

"Tarrant!" Alice cried, running to him and launching herself into his arms.

"Alice," he murmured, holding her tenderly as his eyes and voice returned back to normal.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Quite alright," he said softly. "Are you?" he asked, pulling back so he could get a good look at her.

"I'm fine. I was just worried about you." She gazed at him admiringly. "But you were magnificent," she whispered, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. "Did you see the expression on his face? He's absolutely deranged. He was quite delusional. And you saved me from him, once again."

"I'll always protect you," Tarrant said fiercely but his eyes were soft as he reached up to caress her face.

Absolem fluttered over to them and said, "Much as I'm loath to interrupt this..._moment_," he said in an amused voice, "but perhaps you two should return to the ball now. The Queen will no doubt want to be reassured that you're both safe. Chessur's gone back to tell her but I think she'll want to see it with her own eyes."

They broke apart and Tarrant took Alice's hand. "Come," he said gently. "Absolem is right. We don't want the Queen to worry." He leaned closer and whispered to her, "Nor do we want to lose the Queen's favour." He squeezed her hand and gave her a meaningful look.

Alice nodded in understanding and let Tarrant pull her away. Absolem fluttered off and disappeared, and they began to make their way back to the castle. Now that they were safe she was furious. How dare that horrible man ruin everything! Suddenly she smiled dreamily, remembering Tarrant's kisses.

As if reading her mind, Tarrant turned to look at her and gazed at her intently, the fire returning to his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, then more passionately when she wrapped her arms around him in response.

The kiss made both of them forget the ugliness of what had just happened. Tarrant began to trail kisses down her neck and Alice wanted nothing more than to run off with him so they could continue where they'd left off before Stayne appeared. Sod the ball, she thought uncharitably.

Tarrant kissed his way back up her neck then whispered in her ear, "We really have to get back."

"I know," she sighed.

Tarrant kissed her again then took her hand. "Come along now, Just Alice," he said, smiling at her with warm eyes. "We'll go back to the ball and show the Queen that we're alright, and we'll dance again and have a splendid time." He intertwined their fingers and pulled her forward. "Then maybe after the ball," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "we'll find somewhere to be alone where I can kiss you without fear of being interrupted."

She smiled at _that_.

* * *

When they returned to the ball they went straight to the Queen who showed visible relief that they were indeed safe and sound. She looked at both of them fondly. "Dare I ask how you two managed to get so far away from the castle and put yourselves in danger like that?"

Alice looked at Tarrant who smiled reassuringly. "Forgive us, Your Majesty," Alice said softly. "I needed some air so we took a walk in the gardens then the Hatter mentioned that there was a beautiful lake with a waterfall nearby and I wanted to see it. We went there and were admiring the view when the next thing we knew, Stayne came out of nowhere and attacked us." Alice looked at the Queen remorsefully. "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. Truly." And though she hadn't told the whole truth and instead had spun a bit of a tale, neglecting to mention some pertinent details, Alice realised she was indeed sorry for worrying the Queen. She hadn't even been back a whole day and already she was causing trouble!

The Queen smiled. "No need to worry, Alice, my dear. From what Chessur told me, the Hatter proved to be a most formidable protector." The Queen looked at Tarrant and said, "Perhaps I should assign you the task of keeping watch over our Lady Alice, Hatter. Yes," she said with a nod. "I think you'd be most suitable."

"I would be honoured," Tarrant said with a bow.

Mirana smiled at them. "No one knows what happened," she whispered, "so why don't you two go dance now and rejoin the others. We don't want anyone to find out that Stayne is on the loose in Underland. We wouldn't want to cause a panic."

They nodded in unison.

"Off you go then," she said, beaming at them.

Tarrant held out his hand to Alice with a bow. "May I have this dance, my Lady," he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Alice took his hand and curtsied. "That would be lovely," she replied with a happy smile.

They rejoined the other couples who were dancing and Tarrant twirled Alice around exuberantly. She laughed delightedly, charmed by his suddenly playful mood.

"Thackery. Mallymkun. You two dance wonderfully," he said merrily when he saw them dance by. Alice smiled and Tarrant spun her around in circles, weaving them through the other dancing couples with grace. Despite her earlier thoughts about having to return to the ball when she'd much rather be off alone somewhere with the Hatter, Alice was surprised to find she was having a good time after all.

The rest of the ball flew by quickly and finally it was over when the Queen stood and announced that she would be retiring for the evening.

After everyone left, Alice and Tarrant exchanged a look and smiled.

Tarrant held out his hand and she took it, then they walked into the castle together, holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

"Come with me," he whispered, and he took her to his hat-making room.

But they didn't look at hats.

The moment he shut the door and ascertained that they were alone, Tarrant locked the door then pulled Alice into his arms. "Now where were we before that dreadful Knave dared to interrupt us?" he said in a silky voice.

Alice threw her arms around him. "I think it was...something like this," she whispered.

Tarrant smiled wickedly then kissed her, over and over, until she was quite breathless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Eight**

**Day Two**

The next morning Alice was awakened from a particularly nice dream about Tarrant when she felt someone gently shaking her. "Lady Alice," a voice said softly. "It's time to wake up."

When Alice opened her eyes, Elsie smiled and said, "Good morning, my Lady. I'm so sorry to wake you but the Queen is asking for you."

Alice sat up abruptly, her mind suddenly racing with questions. Did the Queen find out about her and Tarrant's tryst last night in the hat-making room after the ball? Had someone seen them when Tarrant escorted her back to her chambers after, and gently kissed her goodnight at the door? Or was it something else? Had the Knights captured Stayne? Was the Queen angry with Alice for causing so much trouble, now that she'd had time to think about it?

Elsie smiled at Alice, seeing her worried expression. "No need to fret, my Lady. I don't think it's anything bad," she said reassuringly. "The Queen seems to be in quite a good mood this morning." Elsie turned and went to the dressing room, then returned with one of the dresses that Alice had brought along in her suitcase. "I think this will do," she said, showing Alice the dress. "Shall we go with this one?"

Alice nodded then got out of bed. "Yes. Thank you, Elsie," she said. Then she paused. "Er...Elsie..." she said in a hesitant voice, "do you know if I'm expected to be here as a proper 'Lady of the Court'?" she asked. "And if I am, do I have the right attire for such a thing, do you think?"

"Though your clothes are very pretty," the maid replied in a thoughtful voice, "I think you'll definitely need much more than what you have. The Ladies at Court wear a different dress every day, sometimes more than one if there are special occasions." She smiled at Alice and said in a conspiratorial tone, "And I rather think you're the Queen's favourite now, so I'll have word sent to her about it, and no doubt she'll have the Court Dressmaker make some new dresses up for you at once."

Alice never much cared about what she wore and had never been very interested in clothes, at least not in the way the other ladies from her social circle in the Otherworld had been. But then she thought of Tarrant and smiled. Suddenly she was far more interested in such things. "Thank you, Elsie. That would be lovely," Alice said in a dreamy voice.

Elsie gave her a knowing smile. "And you'll need hats to go along with your new dresses, of course," she said.

Alice blushed. "Yes," she said casually. "I suppose I will." She flushed and Elsie gave her another knowing smile, and Alice couldn't help but laugh.

The maid excused herself and left Alice's chambers for a few minutes and when she returned, she said, "I've just had word sent to the Queen about your wardrobe so I imagine she'll want to discuss it with you when you meet with her."

"Thank you," Alice said. "I suspect there's a lot I'm going to need to learn when it comes to being a Lady of the Queen's Court."

"No need to worry about that. I'll help you," Elsie said. "And you'll be fine. There's not that much to it, really. Nothing to be concerned about."

"What would I do without you?" Alice smiled and the maid blushed appreciatively at the compliment.

"Now then, why don't you eat your breakfast first," Elsie said, pointing to a tray of food sitting upon the table between the two windows in her room. "Then we'll get you dressed and I'll take you to the Queen."

* * *

"Ah, Alice, there you are," Mirana trilled in a cheerful voice when Alice entered the room.

It was the same room Alice and Tarrant had been brought to when the Queen wanted a private audience with them after they first arrived at the castle the day before.

Alice smiled and curtsied. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

The Queen laughed. "No need for such formalities when we're in private, dear Alice," Mirana said. "I was just speaking to Mr. Hightopp here," she continued, and Alice spun around to see Tarrant standing behind her, his face lit up with a soft smile, which Alice returned in kind. "In addition to being the Royal Hatter, I've decided that after last night's...unfortunate events...he shall be assigned to guard you as your Royal Escort, as you will need added protection until Ilosovic Stayne has been captured. My men, regrettably, were unable to find him last night," she said with a frown.

Tarrant came forward to stand beside Alice and he gave her a reassuring smile. "No need to worry, my Lady," he said softly. "I shall protect you with my very life."

The Queen smiled indulgently. "Yes, I have no doubt that you will keep our dear Alice safe," she said. "You proved that last night."

Alice nodded. "Oh yes. He did, quite admirably."

"I _am_ concerned, though, with Stayne's apparent obsession with you, my dear," Mirana said, frowning. "Mr. Hightopp gave me a full accounting of last night's events and I admit, it has me quite worried. Judging from what I heard from Mr. Hightopp, Absolem and the Cheshire Cat, it's apparent that the Knave has gone quite mad."

"Yes," Alice confirmed. "He seems to be under the delusion that we're meant to be together. He was quite far gone, I have to say. It was most disturbing."

"Indeed," Mirana said. "You two will have to be on your guard at all times. I won't confine you to the castle but if you leave the grounds you must take special care."

Alice and Tarrant nodded.

The Queen went to a cabinet mounted on the wall and pulled out a rather impressive-looking sword which she then slid into a sheath. "You shall keep this on you at all times, Mr. Hightopp," she said, handing it to Tarrant.

He bowed formally then attached it to his belt.

"Wonderful," Mirana said. She clasped her hands together and smiled. "Now that we have that taken care of, let us move on to the next order of business. Alice, you're to have an entirely new wardrobe made so why don't you go along now to the Dressmaker to get fitted. Mr. Hightopp, as the Royal Hatter I'm sure you'll want to go along to see what fabrics and trimmings Alice chooses so you can make her a collection of matching hats."

Alice and Tarrant exchanged smiles and the Queen said in a dreamy voice, "Oh, I can't wait to see what lovely new confections you come up with, Hatter! You do make the most glorious hats," she sighed. "Now, why don't you two run along and meet with the Dressmaker. And afterwards, perhaps Mr. Hightopp will escort you on a tour of Underland. Much has changed since you were last here and Underland is quite different now. We're very proud of how much has been accomplished in our efforts towards restoring everything to what it once was."

"I can't wait to see it," Alice said eagerly. She was excited, not only to be with Tarrant, and to have free rein to be with him now that he was assigned as her guard, but also to see more of Underland and all the changes it had undergone. This was her home now and she wanted to see everything.

Mirana beamed. "Yes. Well then, off you two go. After you finish with the Dressmaker, you're free to do as you like until dinner, which will be in the Royal Dining Hall, as it is every night."

Alice and Tarrant nodded and thanked her then took their leave.

After they exited the room Tarrant held out his arm and said with a twinkle in his eyes, "My Lady?"

Alice smiled happily and took his arm, and they began to walk. "So you're my Royal Escort now," she said, feeling giddy.

"I am indeed, Just Alice," he said with a rakish grin. He looked around to make sure no one was about and pushed her into an alcove to steal a kiss.

Alice wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her softly, his hands cupping her face.

Tarrant smiled against her lips then pulled back. "We musn't tarry," he whispered, caressing her cheek tenderly.

"I suppose not," she sighed.

He kissed her again and said, "Let's go meet with the Dressmaker and then I'll show you around Underland. I simply must show you all my special places, the ones I like to go to when I want to be alone," he said, his meaning clear.

She smiled. "That sounds lovely," she whispered.

He gave her another quick kiss then pulled her out of the alcove and escorted her to the Dressmaker's workshop.

* * *

They spent the next two hours consulting with him.

Tarrant helped her pick out fabrics and trimmings and various accoutrements and then he made suggestions to the Dressmaker, which led to the two men getting caught up in a lively discussion about Alice's new wardrobe and what it should consist of. As he and the Dressmaker went to the drafting table and both excitedly began making drawings of different dress ideas, Alice looked on, captivated by Tarrant's artistry.

She smiled at how his eyes lit up with inspiration as ideas came to him and he sketched them onto paper. This was a side of him she'd had only a small glimpse of the last time she was in Underland, when she found him at work making hats at the Red Queen's castle.

Tarrant looked up at her at one point and when he saw the reverent regard and admiration in her eyes, he smiled shyly.

She smiled back, charmed. She liked all of his personalities but the shy Tarrant was especially enchanting. She went over to him and surreptitiously put her hand on his shoulder, making sure the Dressmaker couldn't see, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tarrant looked up at her, blushing adorably, and it was all she could do not to kiss him, right there and then.

"I think I should like to go for a walk," she said, gazing at his lips dreamily. "Perhaps we could come back here tomorrow morning and continue the planning of my wardrobe then?" she said softly.

Tarrant smiled. "As you wish, my Lady," he said, his eyes alight with understanding. And in a flash, the shy Tarrant was gone and the bold, wicked Tarrant took his place.

They said goodbye to the Dressmaker and Tarrant held out his arm which Alice took with a smile, and off they went to explore Underland.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Nine**

**Day Two**

As they left the castle and came out into the Courtyard, Alice saw that the Tweedles were there.

The two boys came rushing over.

"Is it true?" Tweedledee asked. "We just heard that you've been made Lady Alice's Royal Escort!" he said to Tarrant.

"It is indeed true," Tarrant replied with a sweeping bow.

"And we're all to be calling you Mr. Hightopp now, we've been told," Tweedledum said in awe.

"Ah," Tarrant said, sounding pleased. "Interesting."

Alice looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Lady Alice, that he's been promoted to a higher rank in the Queen's Court," Tweedledee said with wide eyes.

"Really?" Alice exclaimed, feeling as pleased with that news as Tarrant looked.

"So...what happened?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Hmmm?" Alice said absently, gazing at Tarrant who was smiling happily at her.

"What happened to make the Queen promote you to Royal Escort?" Tweedledee said.

"Well," Alice said, "despite Mr. Hightopp's extraordinary talent at making hats, which would be enough of an accomplishment in itself to make any man proud, I suspect the Queen sees that there's even more to him than that and has therefore given him this promotion in rank."

Tarrant's eyes changed colour as he listened to Alice's words, turning darker into a deep emerald green, and he stared at her intently, his eyes burning into hers.

"Oh, but it's more than just a promotion. To be made your Royal Escort is a _very_ high honour," one of the Tweedles said; she couldn't tell who, for she was too busy staring back at Tarrant, her heart pounding faster and faster. The way he was looking at her! It was making her feel quite...strange.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, spellbound, unable to look away from that burning gaze.

Tarrant grinned wickedly, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her. "It's more than just a promotion, my Lady. It's a very high honour to be _your_ Royal Escort," Tarrant told her, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced. He turned to the Tweedles and said, "I'm afraid we must be off, boys. The Queen has requested that I escort Lady Alice on a tour of Underland, as she hasn't seen all the changes that have been made since she was last here."

The Tweedles nodded in unison. "Oh yes, of course, Mr. Hightopp, Lady Alice," Tweedledum said. "Have a nice day."

"That we shall," Tarrant said roguishly. "Come along, my Lady," Tarrant said in a silky voice, and he led the bemused Alice away.

Suddenly Chessur appeared in front of them, startling Alice from her reverie. "And where are you two going?"

"For a walk," Tarrant replied shortly, sounding faintly annoyed.

"Perhaps I'll join you," the Cat said with an evil grin.

"I think not," Tarrant said, his accent getting stronger. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

Chessur grinned. "As you wish." He laughed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That bloody cat," Tarrant grumbled. "He's always up to his ears in mischief."

Alice smiled. "Come," she said soothingly. "Let's go before anyone else stops us."

He gazed at Alice, his eyes softening. "Yes. Quite right," he said. "We must make way for my Hat House first. There's something I need to give you." Tarrant hastily escorted Alice out of the Courtyard. "As it's somewhat far would you mind if we went by horse and carriage?" he asked. "We can take a walk afterwards, but I really need to give you something from my house first."

Alice nodded and Tarrant began to lead the way to where the carriages were. "What is it you're going to give me?" Alice asked curiously.

"Something to protect you," he answered in a serious tone.

They arrived at the stables and Tarrant asked one of the men to equip them with a horse and carriage. Seeing that his companion was Alice, the man nodded and quickly got it sorted.

Once it was ready, Tarrant opened the carriage door and gallantly helped Alice into it then went to speak to the horse. "I need you to take us to my Hat House," he told the horse. "Do you know the way?"

The horse snorted. "I know the way to anywhere in Underland," it said with a regal sniff.

Tarrant bowed in thanks and got into the carriage, sitting next to Alice. He then tapped the side of the carriage and told the horse, "Right then. Off we go."

When the carriage began to move Tarrant turned to Alice and smiled, reaching out and taking her hand.

Alice smiled back at him and intertwined their fingers.

"You look quite fetching today, Just Alice."

"As do you, Mr. Hightopp," she said.

He grinned. "The Queen approves of us."

"Yes, I rather think she does."

They smiled at each other happily.

"Tell me," he said suddenly, "what made you decide to come back yesterday of all days? I know the Oraculum foretold that you would do so but I can't help but wonder what made it happen. Did something out of the ordinary occur yesterday? What was it that happened exactly that compelled you to return?"

Alice blushed. "Well...you see...er...there's this..._dream_ I kept having, ever since I left Underland. A recurring dream. And yesterday morning I woke up from it in a rather...disturbed state. So I called for Absolem - "

"What was this dream about?" Tarrant asked before she could continue.

Alice gazed at him for a long moment then said, "It was about you."

"And it was an upsetting dream?" he said, frowning.

"It's hard to explain but yes, it was upsetting. I could never understand what it meant." She paused thoughtfully then said, "Though now I do."

"And what did it mean?" Tarrant asked, his thumb drawing circles on the top of her hand.

Alice blushed and hesitated for several seconds, then said softly, "That I missed you." She gazed at him shyly. "That...without you...something was missing in my life, and without you, something would always be missing."

She looked down at her lap, feeling quite vulnerable suddenly. In all her life she'd never felt anything like this for another person. And now, she felt like she had just bared her heart and soul to that very person. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

Tarrant reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek, caressing it gently. Then he leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. "I missed you too," he whispered in her ear. "More than you could ever know. Everything was terrible without you here. Once you left everything just seemed...empty...meaningless."

He drew back to look at her, and Alice stared at him, feeling several emotions all at once. It was almost too much. She didn't know what to do with all the intense feelings that had suddenly taken hold of her and she felt lost and overwhelmed.

"Go on," Tarrant prompted gently, as if reading her mind and knowing he needed to give her focus. He stroked her hand reassuringly. "So you called for Absolem..."

"Yes. I called for him and when he appeared I told him I'd had the dream again. We talked, and in the course of our conversation he told me something and suddenly it struck me and I just..._realised_. Everything suddenly became clear. I realised I'd come to the end of my time in the Otherworld. I'd done what I needed to do, and answered the questions that needed answers." Alice gazed at Tarrant. "I realised it was time to return to Underland, because this is where I feel most at home," she said softly. "But most of all, I had to come back to _you_."

Tarrant stared at her and Alice gazed back at him. Their eyes locked, and in that moment, something immense and incalculably profound passed between them. It was deeply mystical, and too arcane and unfathomable for either of them to fully comprehend. Yet there was an understanding mirrored in each other's eyes as they stared at one another, and they both felt a powerful surge of something inside themselves along with the feeling of something clicking into place.

As if in slow motion, they both reached for each other.

Tarrant pulled Alice onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her and Alice buried her face against Tarrant's neck, clinging to him, overcome with a flood of emotion.

All her life she had felt alone and adrift in a world that she never truly belonged to. She'd had acquaintances, of course, but never any real friends for no one understood her. And then two years ago she fell down that rabbit hole and there was Tarrant. And in him, she saw a kindred soul. He understood her, just as she understood him. There had been an unspoken connection between them, but at the time she couldn't act on it because there was too much going on. And really, she wasn't quite ready to explore that connection. She was too young.

After she slayed the Jabberwocky and he asked her to stay, she wanted to, so very much. But she couldn't, not then. She knew she had unfinished business to take care of in the Otherworld. She had to give it a chance and make sure she experienced all she could before she made the ultimate choice, even though, deep down, if she'd admitted it, she knew that the choice had already been made the moment she left Underland and realised it was there that she truly belonged.

So, with a heavy heart, she left Underland that Frabjous Day, not really understanding at the time what she was leaving behind. She joined the Company and carried out her father's plans and fulfilled dreams of her own, accomplishing great things. She travelled to exciting and exotic lands, searching for the one place where she might belong. But she never found it. She saw so much of the world but it was never enough. Thoughts of Tarrant haunted her. She thought about him, dreamed about him. She wrote him letter after letter, holding on to their connection, clinging to it, realising more and more how important he was to her. Every man she met who wanted to court her was compared to him and no one measured up, not even remotely.

But she'd never fully admitted any of that to herself, until yesterday, when Absolem told her that Tarrant was in a bad way and she felt her heart break at the thought of him being so desperately unhappy. Yet even then, she didn't see the truth completely. She just knew it was time. Her life in the Otherworld had come to an end. There was nothing there for her and she knew it so absolutely, she had no regrets about leaving it forever. Underland was the only place where she'd ever felt free. It was the one place where she could be her true self. And it was time to go back. But above all else, she had to go back because she needed to see Tarrant.

It was with him that she felt free. With him, she could be her true self, and not only be accepted, but _understood_. And it was when she saw him, there in his Hat House, that she finally realised the truth. It was with him that she belonged.

As he held her in his arms she told him everything. She held nothing back. She wanted him to know what was in her heart. She was finally ready to reveal her deepest secret, the one she'd repressed for so long, even to herself. She wanted him to know the truth. He was everything to her. And she told him so.

When she finished talking, Alice looked up at him. Two tears, one from each eye, were slowly making their way down his cheeks and it moved her so much that tears welled in her own eyes in response. She gently wiped his tears away and cupped his face with both hands then kissed him, a tender kiss filled with all her emotion. Overwhelmed by all the feelings flooding through her, she began to cry, and he pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in her hair and gently rubbing her back.

"Alice," he whispered emotionally. "My angel. It's always been you. When you left Underland two years ago you took my heart with you. Everything you just told me...so much of it was the same for me, in a different way. I've been so lost without you. But now you've come back to me. And we can be together. Nothing is stopping us now."

"Yes," Alice whispered. "You're the only one, Tarrant. There could never be anyone else, not in this world or any other." She pulled back to look at him. "My heart will always belong to you."

They gazed into each other's eyes and then suddenly they were kissing, softly, sweetly. These kisses were not like any of the others they'd shared so far; these were kisses that expressed just how much they cherished each other.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her lips. "Not just on the outside. I mean your heart...your soul...everything."

"Tarrant," she whispered reverently. "I never knew it could be like this..."

He opened his mouth to speak but was halted when the carriage stopped suddenly.

"Oh!" Alice cried, startled.

Tarrant looked out the open window. "We're here," he said gently.

They disentangled themselves from their embrace and took a moment to gather themselves.

Alice smoothed out her dress and Tarrant smiled at her, love and adoration shining in his eyes.

"Ready?" he asked in a soft voice.

Alice smiled back at him, her eyes mirroring the same emotions, and nodded.

Tarrant opened the carriage door and jumped down then offered his hand to Alice and helped her get out.

"Shall I stay and wait for you?" the horse asked.

"Yes, wait here, please," Tarrant said. "At least for now." He turned to Alice and offered her his arm. When she took it, he escorted her to the door of his Hat House and they went inside. After he closed the door behind them, Tarrant pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her passionately. Alice kissed him back with equal ardour. They made their way across the room, still kissing, and as one, they fell onto the oversized chaise lounge.

Without breaking their kiss, Alice took his hat off him and put it next to them on the lounge, then wrapped her arms around him.

"God," Tarrant murmured as he kissed her ardently, his hands all over her, "you have no idea how much I want..."

Swept away by all the emotions they'd just shared and by the profound depth of their connection, not to mention the rapidly increasing passion of their kisses and her amorous response to his touch, Alice was so overcome by it all, she was ready to surrender herself completely to him, but suddenly Tarrant sat up abruptly.

"No," he said sternly, as if speaking to himself. "We must stay on guard." He looked down at Alice.

She stared up at him, watching the expressions change on his face. One second he looked like he wanted to ravish her, then the next he looked upset with himself.

"Alice," he said, his eyes alternately flashing from burning desire to tender adoration to possessiveness then to fierce protectiveness. "Alice," he said ardently. "I want...oh God...I want...but no, I can't. Stayne is on the loose and - "

She sat up, gently pressing a hand to his lips. "Shhhh, Tarrant...it's alright."

His eyes softened and he covered her hand with his and kissed her palm. "I can't let him get to you," he whispered. "I can't lose you. Not now, after you've come back and we're finally together."

"You won't lose me," she promised.

They held each other for a long moment, then he spoke.

"I have to give you what we came here for," he said. He got up and went over to a trunk and opened it then dug around until he found what he was looking for.

Alice watched, and when he stood up and came back to her, she smiled at him, her heart swelling with emotion.

Tarrant sat down next to her and said, "You must keep this on you all times, just like I have to wear my sword. We must both be armed." He opened his hand to reveal a very small pouch. He loosened the drawstring and pulled out a vial that was filled with a clear liquid. "This is a special kind of pishsalver. It's stronger than normal pishsalver, and will make you shrink to the size of a mouse. If you're ever in a dangerous situation, drink it then run away as fast as you can. Promise me you'll always carry this with you," he said in a serious voice.

"I promise," Alice said, reaching out to stroke his arm reassuringly.

He put the vial back in its pouch and tightened the drawstring then gave it to her. "You must keep it hidden. Where shall you keep it?"

Alice put it in the pocket of her dress.

Tarrant gazed at her for a long moment then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "Come, we should get out of here. I don't think it's safe in this house, since Stayne's been here before, as we know. I won't take any chances." He looked at her, frowning with concern.

Alice smoothed his brow and caressed his cheek. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we take the carriage back, at least closer to Marmoreal where it's safer? We can still go on our walk, just not this far from the safety of the castle."

She nodded. "Yes...of course we can. I don't want you to worry so. Come, let's get back in the carriage and we'll do exactly what you said. We can take a walk nearer to the castle," she murmured. "Let's go back to Marmoreal, back to the lake with the waterfall. I don't think Stayne's stupid enough to go there again."

Tarrant smiled in relief. He stood up and helped Alice get to her feet.

She reached down and picked up his hat from the chaise lounge then gently placed it on his head. "That's better," she said softly, smiling at him.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "The last time you did that was at Salazen Grum, in the hat-making room. I remember. You put the hat on my head and looked at me and there was a feeling between us. I wanted to kiss you then but you were too tall."

"I remember it too. I wanted you to kiss me." She wrapped her arms around him. "You should have," she whispered.

He kissed her, very sweetly, then said, "I have a lot of kisses to make up for."

She smiled.

He took her hand and they went outside, then Tarrant locked the door and they walked back to the carriage. Once they were in and settled, Tarrant tapped the side of the carriage and called out to the horse, "To Marmoreal!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Ten**

**Day Two**

As the carriage began making its way back to Marmoreal, Alice and Tarrant were quiet. Tarrant had pulled Alice back onto his lap once they'd set off and they wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that for a long time, content to just be together, cuddling close to one another in a sweet, intimate embrace. It was perfect. After sharing such intensely deep emotions, both of them were a bit overwrought and they each needed comfort from the other.

Finally Alice pulled back to look at Tarrant. They gazed into each other's eyes then Alice spoke. "Tarrant?"

He caressed the back of her neck with such tenderness it made her heart swell. "Hmmmm?" he murmured.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he answered, pulling her to him and kissing her gently.

"Tell me..." she said softly. "I need to hear you say it."

He gazed at her, his eyes shining. "I love you, Alice. Just Alice. My Alice."

She smiled. "I love you too," she said. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. "I've never loved anyone but you, you know."

"Me neither," he whispered. "It's only ever been you."

"I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now," she said, nestling against him contentedly.

"Me neither." He stroked her hair tenderly.

"Tarrant?"

"Hmmm?"

"Loving someone this much is a little scary," Alice whispered.

"Yes," he said, still stroking her hair.

"It's scary because suddenly that person means everything to you and you worry that you could lose that person. And you know if you did, your world would turn black and you would never be happy again."

"You're never going to lose me," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "But I know what you mean. I worry about that too."

Alice pulled back to look at him. "This is Fate. You and me. We're meant for each other. So you can't lose me. I'm yours and I always will be. Forever."

Tarrant leaned in and kissed her in response.

"Mmmmm," she murmured dreamily. "Do that again."

Tarrant smiled and kissed her again.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

He kissed her mouth then began kissing a trail down her neck and back up again.

She sat up and shifted a bit on his lap so she was facing him more directly.

Their eyes locked for a long moment then his eyes turned emerald green.

Alice smiled wickedly, and still gazing deep into Tarrant's eyes, she slowly slid her hands up his back then wrapped them around the nape of his neck.

Tarrant responded by pulling her tightly against him and kissing her passionately.

She pulled off his hat, carefully placing it on the floor, then she ran her fingers through his hair, and when he grabbed hold of her and kissed her fiercely, she returned his kiss just as fervently.

He whispered something in Outlandish and in one move pushed her onto her back on the seat of the carriage and began kissing her with wild abandon, his hands all over her.

Things grew more heated until an amused voice said, "I suggest you two stop, as you're getting rather close to Marmoreal."

Alice and Tarrant gasped and jolted upright abruptly in shock.

"Chess! What are you doing here? Get out!" Tarrant growled dangerously, his eyes turning gold. "Get out of here before I bloody kill you!" he shouted.

Chessur just grinned then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tarrant began to rant furiously in Outlandish and Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Shhhh," she said, cupping his face with both hands and gazing into his eyes.

She stroked his face gently and he calmed down almost immediately, his eyes turning back to their usual lime-green colour.

"Oh dear," he said softly, his accent still strong. "You look thoroughly ravished."

"Not thoroughly," she whispered.

Tarrant grinned. "Come here, my naughty little temptress, let me fix you up." He gently smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and then deftly ran his fingers through her hair, making it more tidy. "There, that's better," he said, nodding in satisfaction. He leaned closer and kissed her nose.

She laughed then picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "Come here, now it's your turn. Your clothes are a bit rumpled," she said.

He moved closer and she began to smooth out the wrinkles on his jacket and waistcoat then stopped when she saw his eyes were starting to turn emerald green again. "Perhaps you better do it yourself," she said softly, smiling.

He did, then asked if he looked alright.

She nodded and smiled. "You look lovely. Very handsome. Quite dashing really."

He laughed and took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers. "And you look beautiful. Exquisite. And really quite naughty."

She had the grace to blush.

"Come here, angel," he whispered. "I'm only teasing." He pulled her close and kissed her softly then whispered in her ear, "I love you, Alice."

She reached out and tenderly stroked his face. "I love you too," she whispered back.

He smiled then pulled out a pocket watch. "Ah, I believe it's tea time. Do you fancy going to a Tea Party?"

"Alright. But only if you protect me from Mallymkun."

He kissed her sweetly. "I'll always protect you, Just Alice. From anything and everything." His eyes turned serious.

"I know you will," Alice said softly. "And I'll protect you, if you ever need it. From anything and everything. It's you and me, Tarrant Hightopp. We're in this together, you know."

Tarrant kissed her in response then smiled and tapped the side of the carriage. "You can let us out here," he called to the horse.

The carriage stopped and they got out, then Tarrant sent the horse and carriage back to the castle. "My Lady?" he said, holding out his hand.

Alice took it and they wove their fingers together then began to walk to the March Hare's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Day Two**

The walk to the March Hare's house was a short one but it was made longer because Alice and Tarrant kept stopping along the way to steal kisses from each other.

"I can't stop kissing you," Tarrant whispered after a particularly passionate kiss.

Alice laughed softly. "Me neither," she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him ardently. Then she pulled back and smiled at him. "Come, we'll be late for tea!" she said, laughing as he tried to kiss her again.

They started walking, smiling at each other and holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

That was how it went; they would walk, until one of them would grab the other for another kiss, and it went on like that until they finally arrived at the clearing in front of the March Hare's house.

When they came into view, the March Hare took one look at them and promptly threw a tea cup at Tarrant, who ducked just in time. Thackery giggled. "You're late!" he said, pulling on his ears.

Tarrant tipped his hat with a flourish. "Late? Oh no, I think not," he said, grabbing hold of Alice merrily and dancing her around the table, spinning her in circles as she giggled breathlessly. He gave her a final twirl then said, "We're just in time." Keeping hold of one of her hands, he bowed at Alice gallantly, and she curtsied in response, laughing.

Mallymkun popped her head out from behind a stack of cakes, glaring at Alice.

In a happy mood and trying to be friendly, Alice smiled at the Dormouse and said hello.

The March Hare threw a saucer at Alice, who ducked before it could hit her, and said, "Sit down! Sit down! The tea is getting cold!"

Tarrant pulled out a chair for Alice and she sat down, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Hightopp."

"Tis my pleasure, Lady Alice," he said with a grin as he sat down next to her.

"So it's true then?" Mallymkun asked. "Have you really been made _her_ Royal Escort?" She pointed at Alice accusingly.

Alice sighed and Tarrant took hold of her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, yes...how _did_ you guess?" the Hatter rhymed in the silly voice he used when he was either giddy with delight or particularly nervous.

Mallymkun, having none of it, frowned and said petulantly, "I didn't _guess_. We heard it from McTwisp."

"My, my...how rumours fly!" Tarrant continued. Then he smiled and said in his normal voice, "But in this case it's true. I am indeed Lady Alice's Royal Escort."

The March Hare clapped excitedly and jumped up on the table and spun around in circles until he fell back into his seat dizzily. "How utterly marvelous!" he cried. "Stupendous! Splendiferous!" He giggled, then threw a scone at the Hatter exuberantly. "We must celebrate. Have some tea!"

Tarrant picked up a nearby teapot and poured out two cups of tea then set one down in front of Alice. "How would you like your tea today, my Lady?"

"With cream and two sugars, please."

As Tarrant poured the cream, the March Hare launched two sugar cubes at Alice. "Catch!" he shouted. Alice managed to catch one of them and dropped it into her cup but the other cube sailed by and fell to the ground. "Try again!" he giggled, throwing two more. Alice caught one and Tarrant got the other. The March Hare clapped ecstatically and Alice and Tarrant exchanged amused smiles.

Mallymkun huffed.

Tarrant ignored her and opened his hand, offering Alice the sugar cube he caught.

She smiled, taking it and dropping it into her tea cup. "Sugar?" she asked Tarrant sweetly, opening her hand and displaying the other cube.

Tarrant grinned and took it from her hand in a rather sensual manner, making Alice blush.

"I'll need a spoon," she said, looking down at her place setting and seeing none there.

Mallymkun threw one at her. It hit Alice's shoulder then bounced onto the table.

"Mally!" Tarrant said warningly.

The Dormouse sniffed. "What?" she said sullenly. "She asked for a spoon, didn't she? And now she has one."

"Thank you," Alice said to her graciously, trying to ease the tension.

Tarrant smiled at her, his eyes shining with admiration and approval. He picked up the platter of cakes and displayed it to her. "Cake?"

"That would be lovely," she said, taking one. She stirred her tea then took a sip.

Tarrant gazed at her with a soft expression, still smiling.

The March Hare raised his tea cup and sang,

_"Alice is back,_

_she's come for a snack._

_Look, there, you see?_

_She's drinking her tea!"_

Everyone clapped but Mallymkun who just scowled at them all, looking cross and out of sorts.

"An excellent song, Thackery!" Tarrant proclaimed jovially.

Alice raised her cup at the March Hare. "Cheers!" she said gamely, getting into the spirit of things.

"Cheers!" the March Hare yelled happily, raising his own cup with so much enthusiasm most of his tea sloshed out from the cup and splashed onto the table.

"Give me your cup, Thackery," Tarrant said, laughing. "You've spilled most of your tea."

The March Hare threw it at him excitedly and Tarrant had to duck to avoid getting splashed by the remainder of the tea.

Alice handed him a new cup and Tarrant poured then passed it to Alice, who was closer to Thackery, and she reached across the table and set it down in front of him.

"Am I late to the Tea Party?" Chessur said, appearing suddenly.

The March Hare held up his pocket watch. "Late! So late! We couldn't wait!" he shouted, then giggled madly.

Mallymkun ignored everyone, sulking.

Tarrant glared at Chessur and muttered something in Outlandish.

"What was that you said, Mr. Hightopp?" the Cat said in a silky voice.

Alice looked at Tarrant and shook her head, begging him with her eyes to let it go.

"Have some tea, Chess," Tarrant said, smiling pleasantly.

The March Hare threw a teapot at Chessur. The Cat disappeared before it could hit him, then reappeared next to Alice with a smirking, somewhat suggestive grin.

"Don't look at her like that!" Tarrant growled, his Outlandish accent returning as his eyes flashed gold.

"Really, Tarrant," Chessur said, sounding amused. "Must you be so temperamental? No need to lose your head," he grinned. He disappeared and then reappeared next to the March Hare.

"Hush," Alice told the Cat, intervening before a fight ensued. "Must you provoke him? Honestly! You do it on purpose, just to make mischief. Why can't you two get along?"

Chessur merely grinned.

Tarrant glared at him, his eyes still gold, but he stayed silent.

"The war is over," Alice said. "And you both were on the same side. Everything that happened before that is all in the past. Can't you let it go and stop fighting?"

Chessur reappeared next to Alice. "It's all in good fun."

Alice gazed at him. "For you maybe," she said softly in a reproving voice.

"Who could resist those sad eyes? Very well, Lady Alice. I'll play nice," the Cat said. "Thackery, I think I'll skip the tea for today but toss me one of those scones."

The March Hare grabbed a scone and threw it at him, and Chess caught it easily with his paws then took a bite.

"Ah, blueberry," Chessur said. "My favourite."

Alice sipped her tea and looked at Tarrant who'd gone very quiet. She reached for his hand under the table and stroked it gently. Despite Chessur's promise to behave, it was too late. The mood was spoiled. She intuitively understood that Chessur's offhand remark about Tarrant not losing his head had obviously stirred up some of his worst memories of the Red Queen's barbaric practice of beheading those that displeased her.

Feeling a surge of protectiveness, Alice gave Chessur a look of censure then squeezed Tarrant's hand tenderly and said, "Shall we go then? You promised me a tour of Underland."

Tarrant looked at her and nodded then pushed his chair back and got to his feet.

"Thank you for the tea," Alice said to the March Hare with a sad smile.

Tarrant silently pulled out Alice's chair and helped her up. "Fairfarren," he said quietly then he held out his arm for Alice. She took it and they turned to go.

"Fairfarren," Chess said, sounding a bit sorry. Tarrant didn't look back but he hesitated for a moment and nodded, then led Alice away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: For those wanting a deeper, more detailed perspective on this story as well as my characterisations of both Alice and Tarrant, please read the notes at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Day Two**

Alice and Tarrant walked away from the Tea Party in silence but as soon as they were out of sight from the others Alice grabbed Tarrant's hand and softly said his name.

He gazed at her and gave her a small smile.

Somehow Alice understood that Tarrant just needed a few minutes of quiet to gather himself and shake off the melancholy mood that had taken hold of him so they walked on in silence, hand in hand.

Finally, Tarrant spoke. "Thank you, Just Alice," he said softly.

She smiled at him and he stopped and pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

They stood there like that for a long moment, holding each other, Alice stroking his back tenderly until she felt the tension in his body melt away. His arms tightened around her and he whispered, "I love you. More than I can say."

"I love you too," she said.

He pulled back and smiled at her, his eyes shining, then he reached up and caressed her face.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and a complete and almost esoteric understanding flashed between them, and suddenly, in an instant, the world disappeared around them and it was as if they had been transported to a place where only the two of them existed. Something magical passed between them and they gazed at each other in wonder, both of them astounded by the realisation of how deep love can go, and how far it could reach.

They both understood that this was something incredibly special and rare, and that they were being given a glimpse of something too sacred for words to ever describe. The enormity, the power of it was astonishing and they both gasped, stunned that such an unfathomable thing could be seen and understood so completely. It was so beautiful they could hardly bear it.

Tarrant pulled Alice to him and they clung to each other tightly, neither wanting to ever let go. The connection between them was so profound, they could only marvel at it, awed that they had somehow been granted such a precious and divine gift, leaving them to wonder what they had done to deserve such a thing.

They held each other reverently, as they stood on the edge of the Universe and looked down on the tiny versions of themselves standing on a patch of grass in a meadow in Underland, and they kissed, closing their eyes and surrendering to whatever this was that had taken hold of them and given them flight to reach such an exalted place.

The kiss was tender and emotional, and they lost themselves in it as the two worlds merged into one, and then suddenly they were back in Underland, standing on a patch of grass in a meadow, holding each other and kissing passionately, overcome with need and desire, and the wistful longing to go back to where they had just been.

Finally, Tarrant remembered where they were and he pulled back to look at Alice and she smiled at him, understanding exactly what he was thinking.

"We should go," she whispered. "Somewhere safe, where no one will see us."

Tarrant stared at her, his eyes wide, and Alice could see that he was wondering how she could know him so perfectly that she could echo his thoughts so precisely. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined, and they began to walk, heading back to the castle.

Along the way, he pointed out hidden things that Alice might not have noticed on her own, showing her the true beauty and magic of Underland. He took her to places she hadn't been to before, telling her stories about each place, about what they were like when he was a child, and what they meant to him, how they were special, and she listened, captivated.

This was the Tarrant that no one knew, that no one but Alice could understand, the Tarrant that was so much like her.

She gazed at him, her heart filled with so much love she felt it might burst, and he stopped suddenly and pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly, whispering words of love and devotion and adoration, of passion and desire, things he had never felt for anyone before because they were all meant for her, and her alone.

He took her to the tree by the lake with the waterfall and beneath that tree, he held her hands reverently and pledged his undying love for her, so sweetly and earnestly it brought tears to her eyes.

Then he pulled her into his arms and held her close, remembering what happened there the night before, and his embrace grew fierce and protective. He kissed her possessively, with a passion so forceful it took her breath away.

When they drew back to look at one another, they realised where exactly they were and how close it was to the castle, suddenly becoming aware that it was a very public place and that someone could happen upon them at any time.

"Let's go somewhere else," Tarrant said, his eyes burning.

Alice nodded.

Tarrant escorted her through the gardens and back to the castle then he took her to his hat-making room.

Alice smiled when he locked the door.

He turned around, gazing at her with emerald green eyes and said, "Now we're well and truly alone and no one can disturb us."

"Come here," she whispered and he went to her. She took off his hat and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. "Much better," she whispered.

They kissed passionately, with pure and total abandon now that they were free to do so, then made their way to the chaise lounge under the window. It wasn't as big as the one in Tarrant's Hat House but it was large enough for them to lay down side by side, which they did, laying on their backs, holding hands and gazing at each other. When Tarrant squeezed her hand they turned to face each other. He put his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him and then he kissed Alice softly, stroking her face and gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear then he kissed his way down her neck and back up again.

"I love you too," she whispered back, smiling at him.

Since they'd first said those words, it was as if something had opened up inside them and they couldn't say it enough now...as if they were making up for lost time, for all the years they'd been apart, even before they'd met.

They cuddled together and kissed each other sweetly and then drew back to look at one another. Despite their mutual desire to explore each other more intimately in the physical sense, as they gazed into each other's eyes, they came to the unspoken agreement to not act on it at the moment.

Instead, they decided to have a nap together until it was time for dinner since they'd been up so late the night before and they both were still feeling a bit overwrought from the rather emotional and trying day they'd had so far. Tarrant wrapped his arms around Alice and it wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to address some recent reviews and also clear up any questions people might have about Alice and Tarrant's relationship, as well as my characterisation of Tarrant and the level of his madness. **

**This is the story of two people who have always been outsiders and have never fit into the worlds they come from, and who've spent their whole lives feeling alone. Then suddenly these two people meet and they feel an instant connection and a sense that they are kindred spirits, something neither had ever felt before. They part ways for two years but in that time apart they realise how much they feel for each other. Alice wrote Tarrant hundreds of letters over that time and in those letters she really opened up to him, confiding in him and telling him all about herself and her life - and she did that because she knew he was the one person who could really understand her. And as Tarrant got to know the real Alice through her letters and was able to see who she really was as a person, he realised how truly alike they were, so he was well aware that he was totally in love with her before she came back to Underland. Alice felt their connection deeply but she couldn't admit her true feelings about Tarrant, or at least the depth of them, until she came back and saw him again. Tarrant is a very emotional person who shows his every emotion on the surface. Alice can be just as emotional but she is much more reserved in general, perhaps in part because she grew up in Victorian England where people were **_**very**_** repressed and tightly bound by the conventions of that era. That's why it took her longer to really admit how she felt about him. She was already in love with him - which is why she felt compelled to write to him so much and why she had those recurring dreams about him - yet, due to her more reserved and cautious nature, she didn't fully realise it consciously. But when they met again and she saw Tarrant in the state he was in, her reserve completely shattered and it really hit her hard how she truly felt about him. **

**This story is about two people sharing the magical experience of falling in love for the first time in their lives, and it's not just an ordinary kind of love, but a higher and deeply spiritual and emotional love between two soulmates who have finally found their true match in each other, made all the more intense because they've both felt so alone and misunderstood throughout their lives. Tarrant has never been truly close or intimate with anyone before so kissing is new to him and it's unleashed a whole side of himself he's never known, and though Alice has been kissed before it was never anything special, just a quick peck here and there, so once she and Tarrant get physical they can't keep their hands off each other (the amount of kissing and constantly needing to touch each other is something I experienced firsthand - it's exactly how it was with my husband and me when we first met and fell in love, as he and I are a lot like Alice and Tarrant which is probably why I was drawn to writing this story in the first place). **

**I've done a lot of research for this story - reading the original script, seeing the movie several times, and reading a lot of interviews where Johnny Depp explains his characterisation of Tarrant (if you look up the movie on Wikipedia there's one interview there that really explains it in detail). **

**Tarrant's madness is expressed by his many personalities which we see when his eyes change colour and his accent changes; his many moods and personalities switch back and forth in the blink of an eye. A large part of his madness comes from mercury poisoning, something common for hatmakers in that age because they used mercury to cure the fabric for their hats. Another part of it comes from his natural eccentricity (like Alice). And part of it comes from being an outsider (also like Alice). And very importantly, he also suffered from the trauma of living under the Red Queen's tyrannical reign over Underland, and sometimes he acted more mad than he really was to keep them from bothering with him, using it as a coping mechanism and a method of defense. **

**With that in mind, I'm trying to evolve Tarrant, not by erasing his madness, but by refining it and changing it because, thanks to his relationship with Alice, he has a new solidity and focus to ground him. **

**When it comes to Alice, I'm trying to evolve her character by loosening her up and letting her true personality come out now that she's free. The more time she spends with Tarrant, the more she lets go of her reserve and becomes her true self. And, as the Cheshire Cat said to, **_**everyone**_** in Underland is a bit mad. So, because of that, she can give herself permission to really let go and be who she really is.**

**Right now the story has a lot of fluff (a word I personally detest because it has such derogatory connotations), and it will continue to because I'm a romantic at heart, but there's plenty of drama ahead (we haven't seen the last of Stayne). It's particularly "fluffy" right now because they're in that beginning stage of intense love where nothing else matters but each other and they're in their own little world together.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note to the reviewers wondering why Alice and Tarrant haven't 'gotten it on' yet. Though this story is now up to 13 chapters, it's still only Alice's **_**second**_** day back in Underland. Keeping that in mind, this is also set in a different time, during an era where people were **_**very**_** repressed with their sexuality in general, but their societal structure was particularly strict in that regard when it came to unmarried young ladies. This is set during a time when people didn't have sex until they were married. The Victorian England era is one of the most sexually repressed eras in all of history. So the fact that they have gotten this far in just a little over 24 hours is a testament to how in love they really are. **

**In this chapter, you'll see how and where Tarrant's madness/mental imbalance manifests itself. It's my belief that he's not "insane" but he **_**is**_** mentally ill, although his mental illness is functional and he can live a fairly normal life. Alice understands Tarrant, and she understands his madness, and loves and accepts him for who is...completely. Not only does she understand his mental illness, she's so in tune with him she knows exactly how to help him when he's having a bad spell, and she doesn't judge him nor does she expect him to be 'better' - she completely accepts and loves him for who he is. Hopefully I've conveyed that clearly in this particular chapter.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Day Two**

When Alice and Tarrant woke up from their nap, they immediately checked the time and were relieved to see that dinner was still a couple of hours away.

"I'm nervous about this dinner," Alice said, laying her head against Tarrant's shoulder as they cuddled together. "I don't know what's expected of me. How formal is it here at Court? I don't know any of the people here so I don't know how I'm supposed to act."

Tarrant's arms tightened around her, pulling her closer, then he gently began to stroke her hair. "Just be yourself," he said softly, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Are you going to be there?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," he said, sliding his other hand up her back to the nape of her neck, then letting it rest there, his fingers caressing her skin soothingly. "I'm your Royal Escort now. Though I'd have gone anyway. These dinners aren't that formal."

At that, she relaxed a bit. "I'm being silly, I know. I've faced far worse things and been in much more daunting situations, which I confronted head on. But for some reason, I feel a little apprehensive about this. Perhaps it's because this is my home now and I want everything to go smoothly. In the Otherworld I never felt like I belonged, so it didn't bother me that I didn't fit in. But I _want_ to belong here so it's different. Do you know what I mean? Does that make sense?"

He pulled back to look at her and his eyes were soft and reassuring. "Yes, I understand. But you needn't worry," he said gently. "I'll be right by your side the entire time. I'll look after you."

She gazed at him, looking into those soft eyes, then reached out to cup his cheek.

He put his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together, then pulled their linked hands to his mouth and kissed her palm. "I'll always look after you," he whispered, so earnestly it made her heart ache.

Alice stared at him mutely, overcome with a sudden rush of emotion that flooded through her. Her heart swelled as a feeling of intense love swept through her, the force of it so powerful she could barely contain it.

Tarrant gazed at her, his eyes filled with understanding, reflecting the same emotion back at her, and he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss just as tenderly, her hands in his hair, cupping the back of his head and neck.

This Tarrant, this sweet and tender Tarrant, elicited feelings in her she never knew were possible. She kissed him ardently, trying to convey how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, how much he made her _feel_.

He responded in kind, and they lost themselves in each other, kissing and caressing each other reverently, unable to pull away, clinging to one another almost desperately as the kiss grew more and more passionate.

"Tarrant," she said breathlessly, her hands all over him, exploring his body hungrily. She was consumed with an almost frightening desire to be close, to merge with him completely. She wanted to devour him, and to be devoured by him, and the feeling only got more intense as he kissed her fiercely, his hands ravishing her body with an intensity that matched her own.

His eyes burned into hers, consuming her, and they began to glow as he spoke to her fervently in Outlandish. He grabbed her wildly, overcome with ferocious desire, his hands grasping at her almost violently, pulling her against him, and he kissed her with untamed abandon as Alice gave herself up to it, surrendering to him completely.

Then, suddenly, Tarrant pulled back with a panicked look on his face, gasping breathlessly, trying to get a hold on himself, and trying to rein in the blazing desire that had overtaken him. His eyes flashed different colours in rapid succession and he inhaled sharply and pulled her against him tightly, burying his face in her hair as he tried to get himself under control.

Alice caressed him softly, stroking his hair gently, understanding that the force of his feelings and his passion had frightened him and he needed her to help calm him down.

He clung to her, shaking, and she rocked him in her arms soothingly, telling him it was alright, her voice soft, until finally, he began to relax and she felt the tension slowly leave his body. "I'm sorry," he whispered tremulously.

"Shhh," she murmured, holding him close and stroking his hair. "It's alright. Really. Just hold onto me and let it all go."

They laid there like that for some time until finally, he calmed down completely and he pulled back to look at her, a soft smile on his face.

She smiled back at him, her eyes shining with love and understanding, and he leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest against hers, then he reached up and stroked her face tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said, gently running her fingers through his hair.

They sat up and looked at each other, and he took her hand and kissed it then smiled. "We look a right mess," he said, squeezing her hand. "I can't bring you to dinner looking like _this_."

Alice smiled and began to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes. "Nor can I," she said, and he laughed softly. She finished tidying him up, brushing her fingers through his hair. "There," she said. "Now you look all right and proper, Mr. Hightopp."

"But _you_ don't, Lady Alice," he said with a smile, and he went to work fixing her up with deft, artful hands. When he finished, he put his arms around her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

She kissed him back then took his hand and pulled him to the work table where his hat was sitting. She picked up the hat and gently placed it on his head. "Lovely," she murmured, gazing at him admiringly.

He stared at her for a long moment, his expression growing more serious as he thought about what had just happened. "You really _do_ understand me," he whispered, looking at her intently.

She nodded. "Yes...I do." She reached out and took his hand and caressed it gently, smiling at him.

"And you love me anyway." He gazed at her solemnly, his eyes questioning.

She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "_I love you_. All of you. In every way. Tarrant. Mr. Hightopp. Mad Hatter. Royal Escort. Futterwacken champion of Underland."

He laughed and hugged her, lifting her up suddenly and spinning her around then setting her back down and taking both her hands. "And I love you," he said. "Lady Alice. Just Alice. My Alice."

She smiled.

He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time and said, "Time to go, my Lady." He looked at her. "Ready?" he said, offering her his arm.

She took it with a smile. "Ready, Mr. Hightopp."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Day Two**

As they walked into the Royal Dining Hall, Alice took one look at the crowd of people milling about the room and immediately felt overwhelmed. None of the faces were familiar and when they all turned to stare at her and Tarrant, Alice clung to Tarrant's arm anxiously as he escorted her in and led her to the back corner of the Hall, an area that was somewhat secluded from everything and afforded them a bit of privacy. She swallowed nervously. This was the Queen's Court and she didn't know any of these people, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to interact with them.

Tarrant, seeing the look on her face, leaned close and whispered, "It's alright. Don't worry. I'm here, and I'll look after you."

"Everyone's staring at us," she whispered, feeling self-conscious. "I don't know any of the rules here or how a Lady of the Court is supposed to behave."

"You're doing fine," Tarrant said in a reassuring voice. "You were perfect at the ball and conducted yourself exactly as a Lady should. From what you described in your letters I don't think it's that different here than how it was in the Otherworld. Just nod at people who are looking at you and smile. Or, if you'd rather, we can take a turn around the room and I'll introduce you to everyone as we pass and you can get it over with. It might make you feel better."

"Yes...I suppose it would be best to just meet everyone and get it over with," Alice decided.

So that's what they did.

Tarrant escorted her around the room, introducing her to as many people as he could, and soon Alice felt herself relaxing. Everyone she met was friendly and welcoming, and they were all filled with praise for her, thanking her for slaying the Jabberwocky and restoring the crown to the Queen. They all referred to Tarrant as Mr Hightopp, which Alice could see pleased him.

She mentioned that to him, and he said, "I come from a long line of Royal Hatters but I'm the first Hightopp to be promoted to such an esteemed rank at Court, so I'm happy to bring honour to my family name."

He smiled and then whispered, "But more importantly, it puts me in a position of respect in everyone's eyes and it puts me on more equal footing with you, which means no one can disapprove of us being together. A mere Hatter courting a Lady, especially the Queen's favourite, might have caused a bit of a stir but now we don't have to worry about that." He placed his free hand on hers and gave it a quick squeeze.

Suddenly a bell rang and the Queen's arrival was announced. Mirana walked into the Hall, the White Knave at her side. She smiled and nodded at everyone as she came in, and when her gaze fell upon Alice and Tarrant, she beamed at them and beckoned for them to come over to her.

"Lady Alice, Mr. Hightopp," she said fondly. "How delightful to see you."

Tarrant bowed and Alice curtsied, and they both nodded and said, in unison, "Your Majesty."

Mirana grinned and gave them a little wink. "Come, you two. Lady Alice, you're to sit next to me," she said, leading the way.

They followed, and Mirana went to her throne chair at the head of the table and stood behind it, then indicated that Alice was to sit on her left side.

The others gathered around the table and after the Queen sat, they all took their seats. Tarrant pulled out Alice's chair, seating her with gentlemanly aplomb, then sat beside her. The White Knave sat down across from them, on the Queen's right side.

Once everyone was seated, the servants began bringing in the food.

Mirana turned to Alice and asked how her day had been.

"Mr. Hightopp escorted me on a small tour of Underland and I was able to see parts of it I'd never seen before," Alice said, smiling brightly. "It was lovely."

Mirana asked Tarrant about it and he told her the various names of the places they'd been to and Mirana smiled approvingly.

Finally, the food had been served to all present and the Queen looked down the table at everyone and gave a benevolent nod, indicating that everyone could eat.

As the meal began in earnest, Alice found herself relaxing more and more.

Mirana chatted with her about Underland and then asked about Alice's life in the Otherworld.

Alice told her about some of her adventures there which seemed to fascinate the Queen.

"I've always wanted to pop up there for a look...or maybe even an adventure or two of my own," Mirana confided with a wistful smile. "But then my sister took control of Underland and of course, I couldn't leave when things were in such a state. And now, we've been busy these past two years trying to bring Underland back to what it once was."

She gave Alice a speculative look. "I've been thinking..." she murmured thoughtfully. "You seem to be a person of vision. And from what I understood from your letters, you're a rather adventurous sort who's not afraid to go beyond the boundaries and try new things and explore new ideas." She smiled approvingly. "All wonderful qualities which I admire greatly."

Alice smiled back at her warmly. Mirana might be a Queen but she was very sweet and down to earth and she was making Alice feel very welcome, treating her more like a friend and an equal. But it wasn't only that. Alice suspected that Mirana had promoted Tarrant to his higher position because she could see what was between them and she approved and wanted to make the way easier for them.

"So, as I was saying," Mirana continued, "I've been thinking about Underland and all the various projects we have going on in this restoration process." She gazed at Alice, a contemplative expression on her face. "Perhaps after you've had some time to accustom yourself to everything and you really get to know all of Underland, I wonder if you would be interested in getting involved with the rebuilding of it...and, using your talents and vision, perhaps you might have new ideas on how to make it even better."

"I...that would be wonderful!" Alice exclaimed. "I should like that very much," she said enthusiastically, looking at Tarrant, who smiled at her. Alice was thrilled to be offered the opportunity to do something useful here in Underland and to employ the skills she'd gained working with the Company. She needed something like this, for she could never be truly happy unless she felt she was doing something productive and important with her life.

Mirana beamed. "Splendid! How lovely," she said, looking delighted by Alice's reaction. "We have much to look forward to, then." She leaned over and whispered, "I suspect you and I shall be very good friends, dear Alice."

The two women smiled at each other.

Then Mirana said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "But first, of course, you shall need to get settled in here at the castle and then get fully acquainted with Underland. Mr. Hightopp will be a great help to you in that regard, no doubt." The Queen gazed at them both fondly. "You must take our dear Alice under your wing, Mr. Hightopp, and spend as much time as you can showing her around," she said with a conspiratorial smile.

Alice and Tarrant returned her smile happily, and the Queen beamed, looking quite pleased with herself and her matchmaking skills.

As they had finished eating by that time, Mirana turned and gave a discreet wave of her hand at the White Knave.

He stood, a gesture which signalled that dinner had come to an end, then he pulled back the Queen's chair. She rose, and when everyone got to their feet, Mirana smiled at them all. Then she took Alice by the arm and began to walk, gesturing for Tarrant and the Knave to follow.

"Now, Alice, it's a lovely night," she said sweetly. "Perhaps Mr. Hightopp could escort you for a walk in the gardens. I always think it's nice to get a bit of fresh air after dinner." She smiled and Alice grinned. The more time Alice spent with Mirana, the more she liked her. She was utterly charming.

"That sounds...most agreeable," Alice replied and the Queen raised a hand to her mouth, covering up a giggle. Alice laughed softly in response and the two ladies gave each other a knowing look.

Mirana turned and beckoned to Tarrant. "Here you go, Mr. Hightopp. I'm delivering Lady Alice back into your capable hands." When Tarrant held out his arm and Alice took it, Mirana bit her lip, trying to keep a straight face. "I believe a walk in the gardens is on order," she told him, then her expression turned serious. "Though, remember to keep on your guard for unwanted intruders," she said meaningfully. "My men have been unable to locate our recent visitor as of yet."

Tarrant nodded then bowed gallantly. "I shall guard Lady Alice with the utmost vigilance and caution," he said, looking at Alice with soft eyes.

Mirana grinned. "I have no doubt of that, Mr. Hightopp." She gazed at them both. "Have a lovely walk," she said in a dreamy voice. "Goodnight, Lady Alice. Mr. Hightopp." She nodded at them, smiling, then she and the Knave walked away.

As they watched the Queen depart, Alice whispered to Tarrant, "I quite like her. She's lovely."

Tarrant smiled. "Yes, she is." Then he leaned in and whispered, "But I know a lady who's even lovelier, if you can imagine that."

Alice squeezed his arm and smiled in response.

"So...I believe the Queen said that a walk in the gardens was on order?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"It is indeed, Mr. Hightopp," Alice answered with a happy smile.

And with that, they left the Royal Dining Hall and made their way to the back of the castle, heading for the exit to the back Courtyard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Day Two**

Tarrant escorted Alice outside and as they made their way across the Courtyard, he skillfully manoeuvred them past the people who were gathered out there when Alice whispered that she didn't want to stop and talk to anyone. Once they reached the gardens he led her down a path, looking for a spot that was private but not too far from the castle.

As soon as they were out of sight from everyone, Alice stopped them from going on and put her arms around Tarrant to give him a quick hug. "I know it sounds silly, because you were by my side the entire time, but I missed you," she whispered.

He held her tightly for a moment and murmured, "Me too."

They smiled at each other then walked on and when they noticed a stone bench beneath a tree, they went over and sat down on it, and Tarrant pulled her into his arms.

Alice sighed happily and rested her head against his shoulder, nestling closer to him when he began to stroke her hair. She reached up to caress his face, then slid her hand to the back of his neck. "You know...it's hard to be around you and not be able to touch you like this."

"I quite agree," he whispered, leaning down to softly kiss her.

Alice smiled at him. "Do that again."

Tarrant gazed at her, his eyes shining, and kissed her again.

"Mmmm...lovely," she murmured. She caressed the back of his neck, her fingers lightly brushing against his skin, then she cupped his cheek with her other hand, gently stroking his face. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

His arms tightened around her. "I love you too," he said softly.

"I can't believe it's only my second day back. It's so strange. I feel like we've been together for so much longer, for years and years. Forever," she said. "One would think it should feel as if things are happening so fast between us, which perhaps should scare me...and yet, it feels so right and natural. I've never been happier than I am right at this moment."

"Me neither," he said. "You know, I feel it too, like we've been together forever, but were just apart for a time." He was silent for a long moment then he said quietly, "When you left Underland I thought I'd never be happy again. Even though you kept telling me in your letters that you'd be back one day, I don't think I really quite believed it."

Alice pulled back to look at him. "But here I am," she said. "And everything's perfect now." She hugged him. "I missed you so much when I was gone. I thought about you all the time, no matter what I was doing or how busy I was. If I hadn't been able to write you all those letters I think I might have gone mad."

"I know, angel," he whispered in her ear. "You said more in your letters than you realise. That time you were sick in Bombay and you were so delirious with fever, when you wrote to me, you told me that you loved me. You were convinced that you were dying and you kept begging me to find a way to get to you so I could hold you in my arms as you died."

"Did I really?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," he said, hugging her tightly. "It was awful. I was so upset and so desperate but Absolem refused to bring me to you. And then you got better and forgot everything, not just that you had written to me and what you said, but that you actually loved me. I realised you didn't understand what you felt for me at the time but it was clear to me. You were so innocent about it all. In almost every letter, you said how much you missed me and how much you wished I were there with you."

Alice smiled. "I do remember _that_, at least. I just can't believe that I couldn't see how I truly felt about you until I came back here. Even though I didn't understand my feelings for you, I loved you...so much. I know that now. But I don't know why I couldn't admit it to myself then."

"Perhaps you were afraid, because you didn't know how I felt. And maybe it was also because you had to accomplish the things you set out to do and if you'd admitted to yourself that you loved me it would have made it harder to carry on with your plans in the Otherworld." He gazed at her. "The worst thing was knowing how you truly felt and knowing that we were being kept apart," he said. "You were so unhappy, Alice. And so was I. We both wanted to be together. But I couldn't send my letters to you so I couldn't tell you any of it. It was so frustrating! All I could do was wait for the day when you would come back to me."

Alice's heart wrenched at the thought of how sad Tarrant must have felt...and how lonely he must have been. She knew it herself because she'd felt the same way. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, caressing his face. "It must have been so terrible for you."

"It was. It drove me quite mad sometimes," he whispered. "But as hard as it was, I was glad at least that you were able to write to me."

She thought of Stayne and grew angry suddenly. "We're going to get our letters back," she said fiercely. "It makes me feel sick to think about that horrible man reading them, and reading letters you wrote to me that _I_ didn't even get to read."

"Shhhh," he murmured soothingly. "We'll find a way to get them back. And once he's captured, I'll make sure he never bothers us again." His eyes began to turn gold as he thought about what happened the night before. "The way he was looking at you last night, the way he was talking to you," he said, his accent getting stronger. "I wanted to kill him."

"When I saw you yesterday, when I first came back, and you told me what he did, that he stole our letters and made you believe it had all been a dream...seeing you like that, so sad and confused - " She broke off, trying to quell the emotion that suddenly coursed through her. "I couldn't bear seeing you like that, Tarrant," she whispered, feeling the tears welling in her eyes as she remembered the state he'd been in. She pulled him to her protectively and held him close. "Stayne is going to pay for what he did to you," Alice promised in a dangerous voice. "I want to hurt him like he hurt you."

They held each other tightly, possessively, both overcome with emotion, each wanting to comfort the other.

Tarrant began whispering to her in Outlandish, and though Alice didn't know the language she somehow was able to understand what he was saying. He was telling her how much he loved her, how he would do anything to protect her, how he wouldn't let Stayne get near her ever again.

She clung to him, telling him the same thing. "I love you so much," she whispered emotionally.

She had a sudden vision of Stayne reading Tarrant's letters, the ones he had written to her, and, imagining the sweet, tender things he must have written, the thought of Stayne seeing that, sullying the purity of Tarrant's earnest and gentle intent and then taking that away from him, along with his hope and belief in their reunion...the thought of it made her feel absolutely _murderous_.

The image of Tarrant laying on the chaise lounge in his Hat House flashed in her mind - the image of him staring at the ceiling, looking so lost and confused and utterly defeated, and so filled with sorrow and pain. She gasped suddenly as a surge of violent rage swept through her. "If he ever comes near us, I'll kill him," she said in a deadly voice. "I swear. I will." She shivered and realised she was actually shaking, she was that angry.

Tarrant began to stroke her back and her face, trying to soothe her. "Shhh," he whispered gently. "He won't come near us. Let's forget about him. He's nothing. We can't let him spoil our night." He held Alice in his arms, stroking and caressing her softly until she began to calm down.

"Tarrant," she whispered, clinging to him. "I think...no, I _know_...love has got to be the most powerful thing in the world, in all the Universe. Because I've never felt anything like this. I love you, so _much_, I think I've gone mad with it."

He pulled back to look at her, his hands still petting her gently. But as he gazed at her, suddenly a fearful expression flashed across his face. " Does that mean...you...oh! Does that mean...do you...do you not want - " He broke off, averting his eyes and looking down.

Alice realised what he was thinking and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. "No, that's not what I meant!" she cried. "I mean...it's alright. I don't mind it. I love that you make me feel everything so intensely. In all my life, I've never been so emotional as this, the way I am now that we're together. You bring out a depth of feeling in me I never even knew I possessed. But I _love_ that I love you this much! It's the most incredible and wonderful thing! I just meant...I love you, so much that I'd do _anything_ for you. I'd kill for you," she whispered. She gazed at him, tipping his face up so he'd look at her. "I don't mind if I've gone mad with it. Really. It's alright to be a little mad, you know."

He stared at her, fear and uncertainty still in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable it made Alice want to cry.

She reached out and stroked his face, feeling terrible that she'd made him so sad and worried. "I love you," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I made you think I was getting scared off. Because I'm not!" she said firmly. "_Nothing_ could ever change the way I feel about you or make me not want to be with you." She leaned forward and kissed him gently, then drew back to look at him again. "Do you understand?"

He pulled her to him and whispered into her ear, "But, you see...I _know_ I'm a little mad..._truly_ mad. Not all the time...but..._sometimes_. And I'd understand - "

Alice pressed her hand to his lips. "Stop right there," she said, moving back to look at him. "Don't even think it." She cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "Listen to me. _I love you._ I understand you. I _understand_. And I don't care. It doesn't matter one bit. And it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you..._all_ of you. Do you understand?"

He gazed at her solemnly. Finally, he nodded.

"Tell me," Alice whispered. "Tell me what you think I said just now, what I meant...so I know you really understand."

Tarrant reached out to touch her face and he stroked her cheek softly with his fingers. "You love me. You don't mind that I'm a bit mad. You understand and love me anyway," he whispered.

"Yes," she said, taking hold of his hand and kissing his palm tenderly then placing it back on her cheek and nuzzling against it. "That's exactly right."

He smiled at her, his eyes earnest and shining with love. "Come here," he said softly, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

Alice returned the kiss adoringly, wrapping her arms around him and sliding her hands up and down his back gently. "Tarrant?" she whispered as he kissed a trail down her neck and back up again.

"Hmmm?" he murmured into her ear, making her shiver.

She pulled back to look at him. "The thing is, what's so amazing is we understand each other in ways no one else can. I understand you and you understand me. So...at the times you go a bit mad, I understand, and I know how to help you get back in control of yourself. And when I get a bit mad, you understand. You see it and understand it, and you know exactly what I need and you give that to me." She took hold of his hand and stroked it, gazing into his eyes. "And that is a very special gift we've been given. It's Fate. I was meant just for you, and only you, Tarrant. And you were meant for me. We're each other's perfect match."

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I know that. I knew that. Truly. Just...sometimes you need to remind me if I forget and get scared."

She put her arms around him. "I know, my sweet angel," she said. "And that's exactly what I'll do."

They hugged each other tightly.

"I love you," he said, gazing into her eyes, then he gently pulled her to him and kissed her.

She smiled. "And I love you," she whispered.

They cuddled together for awhile longer, savouring the new level of intimacy and understanding they'd reached.

Finally Tarrant said, "We should go. It's getting late."

They stood up and he held out his hand, which Alice took with a loving smile.

As they walked through the gardens and headed back to the castle Tarrant asked Alice what she wanted to do the next day.

"Hmmm," she mused. "Well, we're supposed to meet with the Dressmaker in the morning. Then you'll probably do something so adorable I'll have to ask you to take me for a walk so you can give me lots of kisses..."

He smiled at her, his eyes soft.

"Then maybe we can take a carriage ride to somewhere I haven't been and we can have a picnic there," she continued, smiling back at him.

"That sounds...rather delightful, Just Alice."

They entered the castle and Tarrant escorted her all the way to the door of her chambers then softly kissed her goodnight. "Until tomorrow," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Until tomorrow," she whispered.

"Goodnight, angel." Tarrant gave her one last kiss and waited until she opened the door and went inside before he turned to leave.

After she changed into her bedclothes Alice smiled dreamily as she got into bed. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Day Three**

In the morning Alice woke up when Elsie gently knocked on the door and entered, carrying a tray which presumably was Alice's breakfast.

"Good morning, my Lady," Elsie said with a warm smile, heading over to the table between the two windows and setting down the tray, then turning to look at her.

Alice smiled back at her. "Good morning, Elsie." She sat up and watched as the maid lifted the domed silver plate cover and revealed what was beneath it, and smiled appreciatively. "Mmmm...that looks lovely."

Getting out of bed, Alice put on her slippers and dressing gown then went to the table and sat down. "Tell me, Elsie...do all the Ladies usually take breakfast in their chambers?" Alice asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Some do. Others take it in the Royal Dining Hall where there's a buffet." Elsie looked at Alice questioningly. "Would you prefer that in the future?"

"No, not at the moment," Alice said. "I'd much prefer to take it here in my rooms, if that's alright."

"Is there anything you want specially? I can ask Cook to prepare anything you like."

Alice picked up a piece of toast and began to spread marmalade on it. "No, this is perfect," she said. "As I discovered last night, dinners are rather heavy here so I prefer a light breakfast."

Elsie nodded. "Well, you just let me know if there's anything you need."

Alice thanked her and began to eat, watching as Elsie went to the dressing room to pick out her clothes for the day.

"How about this, my Lady?" the maid asked, holding out one of Alice's favourite dresses. "It's quite lovely. And the light blue will bring out the colour of your hair."

Alice smiled and nodded, thinking of Tarrant. The dress _was_ rather flattering on her and she wanted to look pretty for her day with him. She'd never cared about that kind of thing before but she was discovering a whole new side of herself now that she was truly in love.

"After you've finished your breakfast we'll want to get you dressed right away, as the Queen is asking for you."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, starting to rise from her chair.

"No, there's no need to rush, my Lady," Elsie said. "The Queen said to take your time and to come after you've had your breakfast."

Alice sat back down and when she was done eating she washed and got dressed. Then Elsie did her hair, leaving it loose but making two plaits on either side and pulling them back loosely, gathering them together at the back, much like she did for the ball but without the black ribbon woven in.

"Is this considered proper?" Alice asked. "Are Ladies of the Court allowed to leave their hair down like this in Underland or must they have their hair done up more extravagantly?"

"You can wear your hair however you like," Elsie answered. "You've such pretty hair, I think it looks best loose but if you want me to make something more elaborate I'd be happy to do it."

"Oh no, I much prefer it loose too. In the Otherworld it's far more strict about such matters, you see. Ladies, and not just titled ones, must wear their hair up and they have to wear corsets and gloves and stockings and petticoats and all sorts of things...all of which I found most uncomfortable and restrictive. It's a relief to know those particular conventions are not that rigid here." She smiled at Elsie. "Things are right and proper but not overly formal in Underland. I like that, very much."

"We're all very happy you're here with us in Underland now, Lady Alice," Elsie said, smiling at Alice warmly. "Everyone's talking about it, you know. You're much admired, and highly regarded as a great and beautiful lady, not to mention brave and noble, having slayed the Jabberwocky with such courage. It makes me happy to know that you like it here."

"I do, very much," Alice said with a smile, blushing a bit at all the compliments. "And I'm very happy to be here. Everyone's been so kind and made me feel so welcome. And even though I don't know my way around here all that well, it feels more like home to me than the Otherworld ever did."

Smiling, Elsie reached out and pulled a few of Alice's long tresses over the plaits so that her hair fell softly around her face, framing it becomingly. "There," the maid said, nodding in satisfaction. "All done. And how pretty you look now! You really have such beautiful hair."

"Thank you, Elsie," Alice said, still blushing.

"Now, let me take you to the Queen, shall I?"

* * *

Alice was taken to what appeared to be the Queen's personal study. Mirana was there, standing in front of a large table, her back turned, gazing down at whatever was spread out on the table before her.

When she heard Alice come in, Mirana turned and smiled. "Alice!" she said brightly. "My, don't you look pretty today. You're positively glowing!" She beamed, then said, a twinkle in her eye, "Perhaps your stroll through the gardens last night might have something to do with that?"

Alice blushed, smiling shyly.

Mirana giggled delightedly. "Really, you should see yourself, Alice! I take it to mean from your blush that you had a nice time then. How lovely!" she said, clasping her hands together, a dreamy expression on her face.

Alice blushed even more. "Er...yes...Mr. Hightopp is a most excellent Escort and companion," she said.

Mirana laughed softly, clearly amused by Alice's discomfiture. "I'm sure he is," she said trying to smother a giggle. She looked at Alice slyly. "And he's rather handsome, wouldn't you say?"

Alice couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I suppose he is," she said, trying to sound casual.

"He's also quite charming, don't you think? I know some people call him the 'Mad Hatter' but really, he's an artist, isn't he? The hats he makes...well...they're so beautiful. Works of art. And artists tend to be rather eccentric," said Mirana. "He's quite like that...in the most charming way, of course."

She looked at Alice and smiled. "And I've certainly not forgotten the great part he played as leader of the Resistance, and all he did to help our side. Nor have I forgotten how he was the first to step forward to be my Champion, and how he fought by your side during the Battle on Frabjous Day. He's a most honourable and admirable man, I have to say."

"Yes...I think he's lovely," Alice said softly.

Mirana smiled.

"Now, dear Alice," she said, changing the subject, "I've called you here to show you something." She beckoned for Alice to join her at the table then said, "This here is a map of Underland. I thought it might help you to see the whole of Underland from this vantage point...to give you an idea of the lay of the land, so to speak."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, looking down at the map excitedly. "Yes! This is wonderful!" She leaned closer and found Marmoreal then traced her finger to different parts of the map, stopping on all the places to which she had been and on the names of places she'd heard of last time she was in Underland.

Snud. Iplam. The Tulgey Wood where the battle took place on Frabjous Day. The Gummer Slough. Queast. Crims. Witzend, where Tarrant was from. She continued on until she reached Salazen Grum. Alice paused for a long moment, lost in thought, remembering all that had happened there. "What's become of the Red Queen's castle?" she finally asked, curious.

"It's abandoned right now. No one's had the heart to go back there. Too much happened. So many people were beheaded or enslaved...tortured..." Mirana trailed off, looking sad.

Alice reached out and placed a comforting hand on the Queen's arm. "But it's all over now," she said softly.

Mirana smiled at Alice. "Thanks to you, my Champion." The smile left her face as she mused, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't stepped forward to be my Champion, if you hadn't slayed the Jabberwocky...what would have become of us all..."

"But I did," said Alice firmly, patting Mirana's arm soothingly.

"Quite right," Mirana said, shaking off her gloomy thoughts. She smiled at Alice. "You did. And I don't know how to thank you or repay you for all that you've done."

"But you don't need to! You've already thanked me in a hundred different ways since I've come back. You've welcomed me, made me a Lady, threw me a ball, given me a home in this castle, ordered me a whole new wardrobe, offered me the opportunity to help rebuild Underland and do something that's useful..." Alice trailed off for a moment, hesitating, then said, "And you've assigned Mr. Hightopp to be my Royal Escort..."

Mirana's eyes softened and she smiled. "Speaking of which, I believe your Mr. Hightopp..._Tarrant_," she amended meaningfully, "is waiting for you at the Dressmaker's workshop."

Alice smiled, trying to convey her thanks for everything with her eyes.

Mirana nodded, understanding, and smiled back at her warmly. "So why don't you go and meet up with him, dear Alice." She gazed at Alice almost shyly then said, "And perhaps later you might care to join me for tea this afternoon?"

"That would be lovely, Mirana," she said, and Mirana beamed.

Suddenly Alice realised something. Mirana might be a Queen but she was a regular person too, just like anyone else when it came down to it. And perhaps she was lonely. She had lost her sister, her parents, many of her people...and Alice doubted she had any real friends at Court. And it seemed as if Mirana was looking for a friend, a true friend, and she wanted _Alice_ to be that friend. Alice smiled at her. "I should like that very much."

"Off with you, then," Mirana said fondly. "Go on and find your dear Tarrant and have a nice time with him and I'll see you later for our tea."

The two women smiled at each other.

Then Alice took her leave, and headed straight for the Dressmaker's workshop where Tarrant was waiting for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Day Three**

When Alice entered the Dressmaker's workshop she was surprised to see so many dresses being worked on simultaneously, all of them hers, for she recognised the designs from the sketches the Dressmaker and Tarrant had made so enthusiastically the day before. She counted no less than five dresses, in various stages of completion, hanging on the group of mannequins that were spread out in a semicircle in the center of the room.

It appeared that Tarrant was actually helping the Dressmaker make them. He was busy at work, draping and pinning fabric to one of the dress forms, a look of rapt concentration on his face.

Alice smiled. He was so caught up in his task he hadn't noticed that she'd come in yet. She watched him, fascinated, admiring the way his hands worked so quickly and artfully, his fingers graceful and elegant as they deftly gathered and pleated and tucked the fabric, so beautifully and masterfully. It was something to behold.

The Dressmaker looked up from the dress he'd been working on, and seeing Alice there, cried, "Ah! Our Muse has returned to us, Mr. Hightopp!"

Tarrant looked up and saw Alice, smiling sweetly when he noticed the awed, rapturous expression on her face. "She has indeed," Tarrant said, his eyes all lit up with happiness and what appeared to be the exhilaration of artistic inspiration. He went to her and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her over to the dress he was working on. "Look, my Muse. See what you've inspired," he said charmingly in an excited voice. He gazed at her with soft, adoring eyes and he looked so happy it made her heart swell. She squeezed his hand in response and smiled back at him.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, her eyes shining with love and tenderness.

His gaze fixed on her mouth and she thought for a moment he might kiss her, right then and there, in front of the Dressmaker, but he held back and just squeezed her hand instead. They stared at each other dreamily, lost in their own world for several seconds, until the Dressmaker coughed discreetly and brought them back down to earth.

Blushing, Alice let go of Tarrant's hand and turned to the Dressmaker. "They're all so wonderful!" she said. "How ever were you able to get so many started at once?"

The Dressmaker beamed. "Inspiration, my dear Lady," he said merrily, his eyes twinkling with delight. "And, Mr. Hightopp has been helping me this fine morning. He has quite the talent for dressmaking, I have to say. A natural." He smiled at Tarrant admiringly. "One is either born with the gift or not, and Mr. Hightopp is one of those rare people who was born with it," he praised.

Tarrant smiled. "There are certain similarities between hatmaking and dressmaking," he said modestly, "...certain techniques which both employ and are easy to translate to the other. I'm happy to be of help." The two men exchanged friendly smiles, the kind of smile shared between two artists who understood and respected and liked each other.

Alice smiled too, pleased to see that Tarrant clearly had made a new friend. Now that he had become a part of the Queen's Court and lived at the castle it would be good for him to have such a friend, someone who was so like-minded, a fellow artisan with whom he could share his passion, and who understood the creative workings of his mind.

The Dressmaker called Alice over so she could look at the dress he was working on, and his eyes were glowing with a fire of inspiration so much like Tarrant's it made her smile. He picked up a handful of chiffon and organza, twisting them together artfully and held them up to her.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as his imagination flared to life, and suddenly, as if struck with a new idea, he quickly turned to the mannequin and began pinning the material to the bodice of the dress enthusiastically. "Yes," he said heartily. "You are a Muse indeed, my Lady. A Dressmaker rarely has such a beauty to create for."

Alice blushed at such effusive praise. "Thank you, Mr...er...?"

"Gaillard, my Lady. The name is Arden Gaillard," he said with a bow.

"Thank you, Mr. Gaillard," she said. "What a nice thing to say!"

"Only speaking the truth, my Lady," he said jovially. He cocked his head to the side, looking past his mannequin at Tarrant. "Hightopp!" he called. "Come see!"

Tarrant came over and looked at the Dressmaker's new idea. "Oh, yes, that's quite good!" he said in an animated voice then he launched into a discussion about colours and trimmings that would compliment Mr. Gaillard's current design.

Alice laughed in delight. The two men together made quite a charming pair.

The next couple of hours were spent there, in the happy atmosphere of the Dressmaker's workshop, with Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard working on their respective dresses and Alice getting called over to them in turn so they could stand her next to their dress forms and look at her for inspiration.

When she wasn't modelling for them, she sat in a cosy overstuffed armchair under one of the large windows, a sketchbook in hand, and worked on a drawing of Tarrant. She had a fair amount of talent for drawing and she'd always enjoyed it immensely, and being with the two men gave her some inspiration of her own, bringing out a desire to express her artistic side too.

When Tarrant realised what she was doing, he came over to take a look, his eyes bright with curiosity, but she held the sketchbook against her, not letting him see.

"You have to wait until it's finished!" Alice said, laughing as he playfully tried to grab it from her.

Tarrant grinned at her then suddenly his eyes softened and his smile became tender. "I knew you were talented at drawing because I remember the Otherworld creature you drew for me on one of your letters...what was it called?"

"An elephant," she answered. "You remember that?"

"Of course! I remember it well. I was very impressed by how good your sketch was," he said. "So while I knew you were quite skilled at it, I didn't realise you had a real interest in it and that you're actually an artist," he said, looking happy that they had yet another thing in common.

She smiled. "Not like you are, Mr. Hightopp," she said, blushing at his compliment. "You're a _true_ artist. But, yes, I admit that I do like to draw and paint, though I don't know if you could call me an artist exactly. I suppose you could say it's a hobby, one that I greatly enjoy pursuing whenever I get the time to do so."

"From what I can remember, you're very talented at your 'hobby', if you insist on calling it that. An artist is an artist," he said softly. "And if you enjoy drawing and painting enough to spend your time doing it, that makes you one," he declared. "Won't you show me what you're working on?"

"Not until it's finished," she said firmly. Then she smiled at him sweetly and whispered, "It's a surprise. For you."

He grinned in response. "Is it? Alright, I'll wait. So, tell me then, what other talents have you been hiding from me?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"Well, if you recall me telling you in one of my letters, as a well bred young lady, I had to learn many arts. I can sew and embroider, though I never quite took to that...well, perhaps it was because of _what_ I was sewing and embroidering, things not to my taste and in a style I didn't care for." She grimaced for a moment, thinking of the horrid throw pillows and handkerchiefs she'd had to practice on while growing up. Then she continued, "I can sing and play the piano."

"You must play for me," he whispered. "I do so love music. And I imagine you must have a very pretty singing voice." He gazed at her and then surreptitiously reached out and softly stroked her face. His expression changed instantly the moment he touched her, his lime-green eyes turning to that darker emerald colour that signified he was feeling amorous and filled with the wicked desire to kiss her until she was breathless.

"I wonder, Lady Alice," he said, his accent changing to the Scottish brogue she rather liked, "if you would care to take a walk in the gardens or go for that carriage ride to see some more of Underland now?"

"That would be...most agreeable, Mr. Hightopp," she whispered, gazing into those mesmerising emerald eyes. She closed the sketchbook and put away the drawing pencils and Tarrant went over to Mr. Gaillard to bid him farewell and tell him he'd pop in later if he had the chance, then Alice joined him and added her own farewell, thanking the Dressmaker for allowing her to spend such a lovely morning in his workshop.

Mr. Gaillard beamed at them both, telling them it had been his pleasure and he hoped they could all do it again.

Tarrant and Alice nodded in unison, saying they'd love that, and they arranged to meet up again the next morning.

Once they left the Dressmaker's, Tarrant escorted Alice down the hall and asked, "So which shall it be, my Lady? A walk in the gardens or a carriage ride and a picnic?"

"A carriage ride and a picnic, though a small picnic. I'm having Afternoon Tea with Mirana later," she said with a smile.

Tarrant smiled back at her. "You and the Queen seem to be getting on quite well."

"Yes, she's rather remarkable, I think. I like her, very much."

A maid passed by suddenly, and Alice stopped her to ask if she might know what time the Queen would normally take Afternoon Tea.

"I believe that would be around Four-O'Clock or so, with dinner being at Eight," the maid told her.

Alice thanked her and asked if the maid could send word to the Queen that she'd be there at that time, if that was agreeable. Then Alice asked, "Can you please also relay a message to the Queen that I'll be off with Mr. Hightopp for a carriage ride tour of Underland for the the next couple of hours?"

The maid nodded. "Yes, my Lady," she said with a smile and a curtsy. "I'll send word to the Queen right away."

Alice thanked her again, then she and Tarrant headed for the kitchens to ask one of the cooks to pack a picnic lunch for them. Once it was ready, Tarrant took the picnic basket with one hand, escorting Alice with his other arm, and they went straight to the stables.

A carriage was quickly rigged to a horse and Tarrant told the horse to take them to a place Alice had never heard of, called Wyndham Heath, then he gallantly helped Alice into the carriage, getting in after her and sitting beside her. He rapped the side of the carriage and called out, "Off we go then!"

* * *

The moment the carriage left the grounds of the castle, Tarrant pulled Alice into his arms for a kiss. "_Finally_," he murmured. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

Alice smiled and moved closer for another kiss. "Me too," she whispered.

He patted his lap then pulled Alice onto it, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily and melted against him. They sat like that, cuddling together contentedly as Tarrant pointed out the window of the carriage at various sights, telling her interesting stories about the pretty countryside they were travelling through.

Eventually the carriage arrived at its destination and Tarrant helped Alice get out, grabbing the picnic basket with one hand and taking hold of her hand with the other. He led her to a spot not too far off, and it was there that they had their picnic, under a large tree that overlooked a rather picturesque lake. It was a very charming setting, perfect for their picnic, and Alice told Tarrant so.

He smiled. "I thought of this place last night when you mentioned wanting to do this today."

She reached out and gently took off his hat and set it down with care on the picnic blanket they were sitting on and then they laid down together, side by side, holding hands and looking up at the sky through the branches and leaves of the tree they were under.

"This is lovely," Alice whispered.

Tarrant turned his head to look at her. "You make me very happy," he said softly.

Alice rolled onto her side and gazed at his earnest expression. She reached out and caressed his face then leaned forward and kissed him, her fingers stroking his cheek tenderly. "I love you," she whispered.

Tarrant rolled to his side and pulled her into his arms and kissed her, sliding his fingers into her hair and brushing it back from her face. "I love you too," he murmured against her lips, then he kissed her again.

They laid there like that for a long time, just holding each other, kissing and gently caressing each other, talking softly, happy to just be together. It was beautiful, perfect. Magical.

Eventually it was time to head back so Alice could have her Afternoon Tea with Mirana. They got up and folded the blanket, tucking it back into the picnic basket, then they made their way back to the carriage, hand in hand. Tarrant helped Alice into the carriage and got in after her. He rapped on the side and told the horse to take them back to the castle, then he pulled Alice close so they could savour the last of their alone time together. She snuggled against him, burying her face against his neck, and closed her eyes with a happy sigh.

When they reached the castle, Alice pulled Tarrant to her for one last kiss. "This has been a perfect day," she whispered.

He smiled. "Yes...it has," he agreed.

The carriage came to a stop at that moment and Tarrant helped Alice disembark, then he escorted her to the castle, handing the picnic basket to one of the footmen when they entered. Alice told Tarrant that she wanted to wash up before she went to her Tea so he escorted her to her chambers.

When they were standing outside her door, Tarrant looked around to make sure no one was about then he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll see you in a bit, angel," he said softly.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, still holding his hand and stroking it gently.

"I'm going to go back down to Mr. Gaillard's workshop so I can work on that dress."

Alice smiled. "I'll come find you then, after the tea."

He nodded, smiling sweetly, and they kissed one last time, then Alice went inside her chambers to wash up and get ready for her first Afternoon Tea with Mirana.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Day Three**

After Alice washed up she went and softly knocked on the door to Elsie's room but there was no answer. "Hmmm," she murmured to herself, wondering where she was. She had wanted to ask if she should change into a different dress for the Tea.

Alice went out into the hall outside her chambers and hailed down a passing maid.

"Hello, I was wondering if perhaps you've seen Elsie or know where she is?" she asked the maid.

"No, my Lady," the maid said. "I haven't seen her too recently. I thought she was in your chambers but if she isn't, perhaps she's off on some kind of errand?"

"Hmmm," Alice murmured. "Yes, I suppose she must be, as she isn't in her room." She looked at the maid and said, "I have a question I wanted to ask her, you see. I'm having Afternoon Tea with the Queen and I was wondering if I should change into a different dress."

The maid smiled then said, "It's not expected, if that's what you mean. But as Elsie isn't here, I'd be happy to assist you if you'd like to change into something else."

"Oh, thank you," Alice said warmly. "That's very kind of you to offer. Though, if it isn't expected for me to change, I think I'd rather just keep on what I'm wearing."

The maid nodded and smiled at Alice. "A wise decision, my Lady, as it's such a pretty dress you have on, if I may say so. That particular shade of blue really shows off your lovely blonde hair."

Alice blushed. "Thank you," she said, smiling. Everyone here is so _nice_, she thought to herself. She turned her attention back to the maid and asked, "Do you happen to know the time? I believe I'm supposed to have Tea with the Queen at Four-O'Clock, as far as I know."

The maid pulled out a pocket watch, checking it, then said, "It's getting rather close to that now. If you're ready to go then, I can take you to the Queen if you like." She leaned closer to Alice and whispered, "You're quite right about the Tea being at Four-O'Clock, and I've heard it's to be on the Queen's private terrace. Servant's Gossip," she said with a wink.

Alice smiled. "Yes, I'd be happy if you could lead the way, thank you," she said gratefully. "I wouldn't want to be late."

"Follow me, my Lady," the maid said cheerily. "I'll get you there right on time."

* * *

When Alice finally made it to the Queen's chambers, Mirana answered the door herself. "Alice!" she said warmly. "Come in, and follow me. We'll be having our tea on the terrace."

Alice smiled and followed Mirana out to the terrace which was just outside the main sitting room. It was quite beautiful and very elegant, the balcony itself made of white stone, with large potted green plants artfully placed in a symmetrical design in front of the white stone balustrade, and there were colourful and exotic-looking flowers everywhere, which gave it a warm and inviting atmosphere. There was a sitting area in the center of the balcony, anchored by four white stone pillars wrapped with ivy and topped by a white trellis.

It was enchanting.

"Oh!" Alice cried. "How pretty it is!"

Mirana smiled. "This is my favourite place in all the castle," she confided. "I often sit out here to read or just admire the view."

"I can see why. It's lovely!" Alice said, looking out at the view, which overlooked the gardens. Beyond that was an exquisite landscape of gently rolling hills and a large lake surrounded by a forest of pink trees.

Mirana waved her over to the sitting area which was already set for tea and they both sat down. "Shall I pour?" Mirana said, and when Alice smiled and nodded, Mirana asked how she took it.

"With cream and two sugars, please."

Mirana beamed. "That's how I take it too," she said. The Queen poured out their tea and then told Alice to help herself to some scones. The two ladies each took a scone and Mirana laughed when they both liberally slathered their scones with clotted cream then topped them with fresh strawberries. "It seems we both have a sweet tooth," she said and Alice smiled.

"It's funny how there are so many differences between here and the Otherworld, yet there are a lot of similarities as well, at least between here and England," Alice remarked. "This is exactly how the English do Afternoon Tea, right down to the scones with clotted cream and strawberries."

"Really?" Mirana said, looking intrigued. "How interesting!" She sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Will you tell me more about England? I find it so fascinating."

Alice told her all about it and Mirana listened eagerly.

"And the flowers and animals don't talk?" she exclaimed. "How very odd!" She looked at Alice then mused, "But then it must have seemed odd to you to come here and suddenly find the flowers and creatures of Underland talking to you."

"I suppose it did...but I thought it was a dream, one I kept having since I was a child. And even the last time I was here, I still thought I was dreaming the whole time, until I talked to Absolem just before the battle on Frabjous Day."

"And yet, from what you said in your letters, you looked upon Underland as somewhere you felt more at home," Mirana said softly.

"Yes. I never really felt I belonged in the Otherworld. And even though I thought Underland was a dream it felt more indigenous to me than anywhere else. Perhaps I might have felt a little more at home in the Otherworld if my father had lived. He was the only person there who understood me." Alice gave a bittersweet smile at the memory of her beloved father. "I suppose that was because I took after him. Everyone always told me so. But the people there thought him a bit mad...and me as well...for being different. We had different ideas from the others and we both had to struggle against the way of life that everyone else seemed to accept just as it was."

"And the way of life here?" Mirana asked. "How do you feel about it?"

"I love it here. It fits me perfectly. I feel like I can be myself here, the way I really am. And everyone is so kind. So much so I sometimes feel I don't deserve it."

"Why would you think such a thing as that? Of course you deserve it!" Mirana said. "And not because you slayed the Jabberwocky, but because of _you_ and who you are. We all care very much for you here in Underland, Alice. You're a special person and we're so very glad you're here."

Alice blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she said shyly. "That's a very sweet thing to say."

"So, tell me...why would you feel like you don't deserve it?"

"I suppose it's because I'm so used to being criticised and judged by everyone in the Otherworld...for being so unlike them, and having unconventional thoughts and ideas and for doing things differently than everyone. I love my mother and sister but even they chastised me much of the time, particularly my sister. Because I didn't marry, I'm regarded as strange in the Otherworld. And I was considered even more odd because I worked for the Company, which is something women simply don't _do_," she said.

Alice smiled ruefully. "Did you know, the last time I was here it was because I had just been quite publicly proposed to, and I ran off, panicking, and ended up falling down the rabbit hole? It was during an engagement party, that I didn't even know was _my_ engagement party. It was supposed to be this wonderful surprise. It was expected of me to just marry him even though I didn't love him...or really even like him, if I'm being honest. Yet everyone expected me to marry him, just because he was a Lord, and that was the best I'd be able to do. But that's no reason to marry someone!"

"I quite agree," Mirana said. "One should only marry for love." She looked wistful for a moment, then said hesitantly, "It sounds...well...it sounds like you were rather lonely up there."

"Yes. I suppose I was."

"I know how that feels," Mirana said quietly. "I wasn't always, when my parents were alive...and...well...there was a man..."

"A man?" Alice prompted in a soft voice. "A man you...loved?"

"He...well...I was the younger sister, you see."

"Oh!" Alice gasped, understanding. "You mean...?"

"Though Iracebeth always complained that our parents favoured me, she ended up marrying him. All because she was the older sister...so she had to come first." Mirana looked down at her lap, a haunted look in her eyes. "He loved me, you know. He wanted to marry _me_."

Alice gazed at her in sympathy. "So what happened?"

"We were so young. We were going to run off together. But my parents explained that because I was the Princess, it was my duty to put everyone else before myself. So I did. I was going to be the Queen, as my parents felt I was better suited for it than my sister, so they wanted Iracebeth to have him as the consolation, because she was in love with him too, and she was the elder sister." Mirana smiled sadly. "And he married her, not because he loved her but because he wanted to be able to stay close to me, even if it had to be as my sister's husband." She looked at Alice, her expression filled with sorrow. "She knew it and grew to hate him for it...and then eventually, after she gained control of the crown, she had him beheaded."

"Oh! That's just so...terrible! So terribly sad," Alice said. "You must have been devastated."

"I was." Mirana looked away, as if remembering. "Yes, it was a horrible shock."

Alice stared at the Queen, feeling her heart ache for her. "Oh Mirana, what a dreadfully sad story. I...I can't even imagine..."

Mirana's eyes softened, seeing Alice's expression. "Enough years have passed for me to come to terms with it," she said. "And I'm a firm believer in Fate. I look at it all now and think, I wasn't meant to marry him. So perhaps there's another man out there for me."

"Yes, there must be!" Alice cried. "Fate couldn't be that cruel. I believe it too. There's a wonderful, perfect man out there somewhere, and he was made just for you, and only you. We've just got to find him!"

Mirana smiled. "How very sweet you are, Alice." She gazed at her warmly. "I'm very happy you've come to Underland."

"Me too," she said.

The two women gazed at each other in understanding and smiled again.

"You know," Mirana said after a moment, "you speak of love as if you know it from experience."

Alice blushed.

"Come now, let there be no secrets between us," Mirana said, her eyes now sparkling. "Tell me about your Mr. Hightopp."

"Er...well..." Alice said, blushing fiercely.

Mirana giggled. "It's quite adorable, you know. You. Him. The way you two try to hide it. It's really rather precious."

Alice couldn't hold back a smile.

"So tell me...how is it going?"

At that, Alice gazed at Mirana solemnly, hesitating. Then finally she whispered, "I love him."

"Of course you do, dear Alice! And he loves you. It makes me happy to see you two together, so smitten, so in love."

Alice smiled.

"And I can see that what's between you is something really special."

Yes," Alice said softly. "It is."

"I'm very happy for you then. For both of you. I'm quite fond of him, you know."

They smiled at each other.

"Seeing the two of you...you can feel the love all around you." Mirana said. "It's contagious. It gives me hope that I'll find it for myself again one day."

"Oh, yes! I know you will!" Alice said fervently. "I truly believe that. And no one deserves it more than you, after all you've been through. I know it...the right man is out there. And we're going to find him."

Mirana laughed happily. "You're so dear, Alice. And I believe you. You're my Champion. With you on my side, I believe we _will_ find him."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Day Three**

When Tea was finished and Mirana had to excuse herself to see to some matter regarding one of the villages that was in the process of being rebuilt, Alice went straight to the Dressmaker's workshop, hoping Tarrant would still be there, feeling an almost desperate need to see him.

After hearing Mirana's tragic tale she couldn't help but imagine herself in the same position. What if she and Tarrant had met in the Otherworld and fallen in love but her mother insisted that her sister, being the eldest, marry first? And then, what if Margaret had fallen for Tarrant too...and the only way Alice and Tarrant could still be close and see each other would be if he married Margaret...so he did, but then, in time, Margaret realised it and began to hate him for it, and she arranged to have him killed?

Alice shivered, feeling tears come to her eyes at the very idea of it. Of course, neither Margaret nor her mother would ever do such a thing and none of that could have possibly happened in the first place. But still, Alice had a wild and vivid imagination and an uncanny, prodigious ability to really put herself in imaginary situations, feeling exactly what she would have felt as if it were real. So by the time she got to the Dressmaker's workshop she was in tears.

Tarrant was there, and he took one look at her and rushed over, putting his arms around her and asking her what had happened to upset her so. She clung to him, crying softly.

Seeing the Lady Alice so distraught in Tarrant's arms, the Dressmaker kindly excused himself to give them some privacy. Tarrant nodded at him in thanks as Mr. Gaillard left and closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Tarrant gently led Alice over to a chaise lounge in the workshop and sat down, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?" he murmured in alarmed concern, holding her close and stroking her back and her hair comfortingly. "Please, tell me what happened."

Alice wasn't one to gossip or break a confidence but this was Tarrant, the man she loved and the person she was closest to in all the world, so she told him the story, breaking down again when she told him she had imagined it happening to them and how it made her feel at the thought of it.

He held her tenderly, and wiped her tears away, kissing her and murmuring to her softly that it _didn't_ happen to them, that they were together and nothing could stop them from being with each other.

She hugged him tightly, slowly beginning to calm down as he caressed her gently, soothing away her fears and her sudden worry that something could happen to keep them apart, or that she could lose him somehow. "I know I'm acting mad. Nothing's happened. It's just, I love you so much," she whispered emotionally. "I couldn't bear it if - "

He put a hand to her lips. "Nothing's going to happen," he said softly. He pulled back to gaze at her, his eyes gentle and reassuring. "I promise."

Alice nodded, relaxing a bit as he stroked her hair and held her close. When she finally calmed down, she drew back to look at him, smiling sheepishly. "See?" she whispered. "It's just like I told you last night. When I get a bit mad, you understand and you know exactly what I need and you give it to me."

Tarrant smiled tenderly, reaching out to cup her cheek, then he kissed her, a soft, sweet, gentle kiss that made her melt against him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, angel," he said, his arms tightening around her.

They held each other for a long moment then finally, Alice pulled back to look at him. "Thank you," she murmured, sliding her hand from the back of his neck to cup his cheek and caress it with her fingers.

Tarrant grabbed hold of her hand and kissed her palm, gazing at her, his eyes shining with love and tenderness.

Alice smiled at him, thinking to herself how lucky she was to have found him, to have found such an amazingly kind and wonderful man, and to be loved by him so completely, as she loved him.

"Poor Mirana," she said softly. She vowed to herself that she would help Mirana find love again, if it was the last thing she did. She told this to Tarrant and he smiled, his eyes warm, and promised he would help in any way he could. Alice leaned forward and kissed him in response.

Then she got up and went over to the mannequin with the dress Tarrant was working on, wanting to change the mood. She wasn't used to being so emotional but it seemed that being in love brought that out in her. She was still trying to adjust to this new, previously unknown side of herself. It was a bit overwhelming at times.

Tarrant seemed to understand and he joined her and showed her the progress he'd made on the dress, asking her if she liked it.

"I do," Alice said. "Very much. Most especially because you're making it for me."

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and the Dressmaker peeked in. Seeing that things had calmed down, he came back in, smiling at Alice kindly.

She smiled back at him, thanking him with her eyes for being so understanding and for giving them their privacy when they needed it.

He gave her a little wink and went back to work.

The next hour was spent in the warm and comfortable sanctuary of the Dressmaker's workshop, with Mr. Gaillard and Tarrant working on their dresses, and Alice back in the overstuffed armchair with the sketchbook in hand, working on her drawing of Tarrant.

When the time for dinner got closer Alice asked Tarrant to escort her to her chambers so she could wash up. He did so, and waited outside the door for her, seeming to understand that she didn't want to be apart from him for too long.

Not seeing Elsie, Alice went to the maid's door and knocked but there was no answer. She hummed to herself, wondering where she was. Elsie usually stayed close to their chambers so Alice thought it curious that she hadn't seen her since the morning. Perhaps she had gone off to do some errands or was visiting family for the day. But Alice didn't have time to muse on it too deeply.

Thinking of Tarrant outside in the hallway waiting for her, she went to the washroom and quickly got herself ready for dinner, washing her face and tidying her hair, then smoothing out the wrinkles from her dress.

Finally she was done, and she went out to Tarrant, who smiled at her admiringly and whispered in her ear, telling her she looked pretty, then together they made their way down to the Royal Dining Hall.

* * *

Unlike the night before, Alice was more comfortable entering the Dining Hall on Tarrant's arm, now that she had met everyone and they had all welcomed her so warmly into their fold. She and Tarrant made their way around the room, stopping to chat with people, and talking softly to one another when they had the space to do so, and then finally, the bell was rung announcing the Queen's arrival.

Mirana entered, the White Knave by her side, and like the night before, she beckoned for Alice and Tarrant to come over, a happy smile on her face. "Lady Alice. Mr. Hightopp," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Your Majesty," they said with a bow and a curtsy.

"Come along, you two," Mirana said in a fond, indulgent voice and they followed her and the Knave to the head of the table. Mirana gestured that they were to sit in the same places as they had the night before so they stood behind their chairs and waited while everyone gathered around the table. When everyone was in place, the Queen nodded at the Knave and he pulled out her throne chair and seated her. Tarrant, in turn, pulled out Alice's chair and seated her, then he and the Knave sat down along with everyone else.

A group of servants began bringing in the food, and Mirana leaned over to whisper to Alice that she'd had a lovely time having tea with her earlier and she hoped they would make a habit of it.

Alice smiled warmly and nodded, saying she'd like that very much.

When everyone had been served, the Queen looked down the table and gave a nod and a smile, indicating that dinner had begun and they could now eat.

"So, Mr. Hightopp!" Mirana said, turning to gaze at Tarrant with a gleam in her eye. "I popped into the Dressmaker's today when you and Lady Alice were out on your tour of Underland this afternoon."

Alice couldn't hold back a giggle and Mirana smiled at her mirthfully, trying to smother one of her own.

"The Dressmaker showed me the dress you've been working on for our dear Alice, and he was utterly _brimming_ with praise for your obvious talent," she continued. "You're full of surprises, I must say! Such an artist. Not only do you create those absolutely gorgeous hats of yours, but you can also make dresses?"

Tarrant blushed, which made Alice and Mirana exchange a conspiratorial smile of fondess at how charming and adorable Tarrant was when he was shy.

Alice grinned and said, "All the dresses currently in progress are beautiful. But Mr. Hightopp's is my personal favourite."

"Yes," Mirana said, with a grin of her own. "I rather like that one the best too. It's positively inspired!" she said cheerfully.

Alice was about to burst into a fit of laughter but gasped instead, startled, when she felt Tarrant's hand on her knee suddenly. She quickly covered up her gasp by coughing.

"Oh dear!" Mirana said. "Are you alright, Lady Alice?"

Alice nodded, flushing, trying to hide her reaction and surprise at Tarrant's unexpectedly bold move. She covertly slipped a hand under the table and covered his with her own, and he responded by turning his hand palm up and interlacing their fingers together. Alice looked at him and smiled.

Mirana gazed at them amiably. "So...as I was saying, I find myself quite impressed with your tremendous artistic talents."

Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand and said, "Thank you. It's very kind of you to say so." He smiled at Alice then looked at Mirana. "I wonder, Your Majesty, did you know that Lady Alice has some artistic talents of her own?"

"Oh? Really!" Mirana exclaimed, looking at Alice, then back at Tarrant. "Do tell!"

"She draws and paints. And she can sew and do embroidery, isn't that right, Lady Alice?" Tarrant gazed at Alice impishly, caressing her hand, then he leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially to the Queen, "And she sings and plays the piano."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Mirana cried. "You must play for us, Alice!"

Alice frowned at Tarrant, not really angry with him but a little embarrassed by the idea of playing the piano or singing for anyone. "Well...er...really...it's been ages..." she said.

Mirana smiled, amused, and exchanged a mischievous look with Tarrant. "I believe it will take some coaxing, Mr. Hightopp," she said roguishly.

Despite her discomfiture at being teased, Alice was quite happy to see Tarrant and Mirana getting on so well.

"Perhaps, once I've had a bit of practice," she conceded, "perhaps then, I'll play for you. But only you two," she amended hastily, suddenly having a vision of a public concert being arranged, an image that horrified her.

A servant appeared behind her and began to refill Alice's glass and it startled her so much she almost snatched her hand away from Tarrant's. Instead she gave his hand a quick stroke and then released it, artfully returning her hand to the surface holding her napkin and patting it against her lips demurely.

Tarrant grinned at her quite wickedly and Alice blushed.

Mirana, who appeared to have realised they had been holding hands under the table, graciously ignored it so as not to embarrass Alice further. "I play the piano and sing a bit myself, dear Alice, so there's no need to be shy. I'll play for you tomorrow after our Tea, how does that sound?" she said sweetly.

Alice smiled. "That would be lovely," she said. "It makes me wonder though...the pieces I've learned are from composers from the Otherworld. I wonder if you know any of the music from there."

"I suppose we shall see." Suddenly the Queen gasped, her eyes lighting up as if something had just occured to her. "Oh my! I've just had the most _wonderful_ idea!" she exclaimed, smiling brilliantly as she gazed at Alice with sparkling eyes. "I realise that Underland is your home now...but I'd like to propose something marvelous! How would you feel about popping up to the Otherworld for an afternoon...to London, is it?" She clasped her hands together excitedly. "Wouldn't that be lovely? I should so like to see it!"

Alice couldn't help but be charmed by Mirana's child-like enthusiasm. She smiled warmly at the Queen and said, "That sounds like a splendid idea."

Mirana beamed. The Knave leaned over to whisper something to her and she frowned at him. "Oh, hush," she whispered to him somewhat peevishly. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Alice laughed. She had considered the idea that maybe a match could be made between Mirana and the Knave but judging from the annoyed look on Mirana's face, that wasn't going to happen. She turned to look at Tarrant and smiled at him brightly.

He still had his hand on her knee and he caressed it softly, smiling back at Alice and looking at her in a way that made her heart race.

She had the sudden urge to grab him and kiss him, and that must have shown in her expression because his smile changed, becoming more puckish, and his eyes began to turn a deep emerald green. Alice gave him a warning look that told him to behave himself.

Tarrant grinned but obeyed, giving her knee a final squeeze before bringing his hand back up to the table in a casual manner.

Alice smiled at him softly in response, telling him with her eyes that she couldn't wait to be alone with him after dinner.

Mirana and Alice both turned at the same time to look at each other, and they smiled and began talking about their proposed afternoon adventure in London.

When dinner came to an end and the Knave stood to give the signal, the Queen got to her feet and everyone rose.

Mirana took Alice's arm, linking them together in that sisterly way, and they began to walk, as Tarrant and the Knave followed.

Alice whispered so only Mirana could hear, "I had thought about the Knave for you but I can see now he simply won't do."

"Certainly not!" Mirana whispered back, looking so horrified that Alice burst out laughing.

"I'll have to think on it then," Alice said, still laughing.

Mirana smiled. "Why don't you and Mr. Hightopp take a walk in the gardens, dear Alice." She grinned. "And we can discuss my potential suitors more in detail tomorrow." She turned to Tarrant and said, "Come, Mr. Hightopp. I believe you and Lady Alice are to take a walk in the gardens."

Tarrant bowed and Alice took his arm and they bid Mirana goodnight.

The Queen nodded at them with an amused, indulgent smile then she and the Knave went off.

After they disappeared from sight Alice smiled at Tarrant and said, "Meet me at the entrance to the back Courtyard in ten minutes. I'm just going to pop up to my chambers for a moment, alright?"

"Don't you want me to escort you?"

"No, I'll be quick. I just need to check on something and I'll be right back down."

He nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Don't tarry," he said softly.

"I won't," she said.

They parted and Alice quickly made her way to her chambers. She went straight to Elsie's door and knocked.

"She's not there," a voice said in her ear, and suddenly a hand was over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and she was being held tightly against a broad chest, preventing her from any attempt to escape.

"I've been waiting for you all evening," Stayne said. "My darling Alice."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Day Three**

_...Alice smiled at Tarrant and said, "Meet me at the entrance to the back Courtyard in ten minutes. I'm just going to pop up to my chambers for a moment, alright?"_

_"Don't you want me to escort you?"_

_"No, I'll be quick. I just need to check on something and I'll be right back down."_

_He nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Don't tarry," he said softly._

_"I won't," she said._

_They parted and Alice quickly made her way to her chambers. She went straight to Elsie's door and knocked._

_"She's not there," a voice said in her ear, and suddenly a hand was over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and she was being held tightly against a broad chest, preventing her from any attempt to escape._

_"I've been waiting for you all evening," Stayne said. "My darling Alice."_

* * *

Alice immediately began to struggle, trying to scream, but Stayne was much stronger than her.

"Shhhh," he soothed, his arms gripping her more firmly, his hand still over her mouth, muffling her scream. "Don't fight it, my pet," he whispered in her ear. That made her struggle even more, but he was holding her from behind, which gave him the advantage. She couldn't kick out at him and his arms were holding her so tightly she could barely move.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Alice. I just want to talk to you," he said in what now sounded to be a perfectly rational voice.

Alice stopped struggling, trying to think of how she might get away from him.

Feeling her relax, Stayne's grip lessened for a split second and in one move, he grabbed hold of her and spun her around, pushing her up against the wall and pressing his body against her so she couldn't get past him. She opened her mouth to scream and he quickly covered it with his hand. He stared into her eyes. "I'll let go if you promise not to scream," he said. "Do you promise?"

Terrified, she nodded. He was so much bigger than her, so much taller, so much stronger. She realised she'd have to think of a different tactic if she wanted to get free. She went still, deciding to stop fighting for the moment.

Stayne took his hand off her mouth and she stared at him mutely. "See?" he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where's Elsie?" she asked immediately, thinking of her and wondering what he'd done to her. "Tell me! What have you done with her?"

He reached out and began to stroke her cheek. "Your maid is fine," he said soothingly. "I haven't harmed one hair on her pretty little head. She's perfectly safe."

"Where is she?" she whispered, frozen into place by his determined stance and the look in his eye. "Why are you doing this?"

He gazed at her, continuing to stroke her cheek as if to calm her. "Why are you so afraid?" he murmured. "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Alice's head cleared suddenly as she assessed the situation. She took stock of everything, weighing her options, and decided to just go with it and not fight him, hoping it would lull him into a false sense of security and get him to let down his guard.

She breathed in then exhaled slowly, trying to relax her body. "How did you get away from the Red Queen?" she asked calmly, after a moment.

He smiled. "I have my ways."

"Did you...did you _kill_ her?" She stared at him, wanting to know just how far this man was willing to go to get what he wanted.

"No. She's perfectly fine, somewhere in the Outlands. I have to tell you, it was a fate worse than death being chained to her for the time I was."

Alice decided the best course of action would be to continue to engage the Knave in conversation, biding her time, hoping she could get him to let down his guard long enough so she could run, or perhaps keep him talking until Tarrant noticed she was gone too long and came to investigate. If she couldn't get away on her own Tarrant would come soon and he would save her. "Why are you here, Stayne?"

"Call me Ilosovic," he said distractedly, bringing his other hand up to stroke her hair. "You have such pretty hair, Alice."

She was about to make her move but he fixed his eye on her and the moment passed. She knew she'd only have one chance so she had to tread carefully. She would have to keep him talking. "Why are you here...Ilosovic?" She wanted to cringe at the way he was touching her, at the way his hands were caressing her cheek and stroking her hair, but she kept the mask on her face, determined to remain calm and collected. "What do you want?"

"That should be perfectly obvious, my darling. I came to see _you_."

"Why?"

"Can't you tell?" He gazed at her. "You've bewitched me. Since the moment I saw you I've been under your spell. I've come to take you away with me so we can be together." His fingers trailed down her cheek and moved to her neck. She shivered in disgust but kept a neutral look on her face. He was watching her closely.

"Stayne..." she began, but he interrupted her.

"Call me Ilosovic," he commanded, his fingers gripping her neck warningly. Then they relaxed and began to caress her skin. "Come," he said. "Say my name."

"Ilosovic," she said nervously, feeling a cold tendril of fear begin to take hold of her.

"Yes, that's right," he said, a glazed look coming over him as he pressed his body more firmly against her. "It sounds so lovely coming from your pretty lips," he murmured.

Alice froze, terrified by the suddenly lustful gleam in his eye. "Don't," she whispered. "Please."

"But I must, my darling." He grasped her possessively. "You see how I can't resist you? You've enchanted me," he whispered then he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her almost desperately as one hand firmly cupped the back of her head to keep her in place.

She immediately began to struggle but his grip tightened and his body pressed against hers more solidly, holding her prisoner. "Don't fight it, my love. I know you want me," he murmured against her lips. She continued to struggle as he began to kiss her again, and suddenly his hands were all over her, ravishing and violating her body, touching her everywhere he could reach.

A surge of superhuman strength coursed through her and she managed to push him back enough to knee him in the groin as hard as she could, pushing him away violently as he staggered backwards and fell over, curling into a ball on the floor, clutching his groin in agony.

A sob escaped her throat and she ran, throwing open the door of her chambers and fleeing down the hall as fast as she could, shouting for help. No one was there so she kept running and running. She reached the staircase and rushed down, looking for someone, anyone, to help. A maid appeared and Alice shouted at her to go tell the Queen that Stayne was here and that he had attacked her and was in her chambers. Alice kept running, wanting to get to Tarrant, and finally she got to the hall where he'd been waiting for her.

"Tarrant!" she cried, seeing him and launching herself at him in a panic.

He grabbed hold of her, trying to get a look at her.

"What happened...?" he tried to ask but she threw her arms around him, clinging to him in terror and managed to say, "Stayne..."

Tarrant growled and instantly pushed her back, his eyes glowing gold, a murderous look on his face as he unsheathed his sword and shouted, "Where is he?"

"My chambers," Alice gasped, and Tarrant let out a roar and began to run, his sword out, racing off in the direction of her chambers. Alice followed, trying to keep up, shouting, "Please! Tarrant! Be careful, he's dangerous!"

When they got to her chambers there were already people there, searching the rooms, but Stayne was nowhere to be found.

"He got away!" Alice cried in anguish, and she broke down suddenly, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

Tarrant rushed over and pulled her into his arms protectively, fiercely, holding her tight as she wept and clung to him, her face buried into his neck.

Mirana came charging in suddenly and took one look at Alice then shouted to her men, "Go find him! Now! Get as many of the Knights together as you can and go!"

Alice held on to Tarrant, clinging to him tighter, sobbing inconsolably.

The Queen cried, "Oh, Alice! What _happened_!" and she went over and put a comforting hand on her back, as Tarrant held her in his arms, trying to get her to calm down.

Eventually Alice's sobs began to lessen. She was safe now. Tarrant and Mirana were here and Stayne was gone. Then she thought of her maid.

"He's got Elsie," she said tearfully. "I don't know where, but he said he didn't harm her. But what if he was lying?" She began to cry again. "He was here, right here in this room...and he..." She shivered and Tarrant began to stroke her hair and her back soothingly, trying to comfort her.

Mirana looked at Tarrant and said, "I think we should take her out of here. She's in shock."

Tarrant nodded and gently began to lead Alice away and out of the room, his arms around her protectively.

"Come," Mirana said. "We'll take her to my chambers."

When they got there Mirana ushered them in and closed the door.

Tarrant led Alice to the sofa and sat her down, sitting beside her and putting his arms around her. She had stopped crying by now but she had a glazed look on her face.

Mirana and Tarrant exchanged worried glances.

"Alice?" Mirana said gently, sitting on Alice's other side and taking her hand. "You're alright now. He's gone. My men will find him and he won't ever hurt you again."

She turned to look at Mirana, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But what about Elsie?" she whispered.

"My men will find her too. I'm sure she's fine. He said he didn't harm her, didn't he?"

Alice nodded. Then she turned to Tarrant and took his hand with her free one. Tarrant squeezed it gently and she laid her head on his shoulder in response, closing her eyes.

Mirana looked at Tarrant and said, "I think she should stay here in my chambers tonight. I don't want her to go back to that room."

Tarrant nodded at her in agreement.

"I have a bedroom here that she can stay in." The Queen gave Tarrant a meaningful look. "Perhaps...could you go find my maid and ask her to get the room ready? Tell her to bring a cot in so she can sleep in the room with her. I don't think Alice will want to sleep alone tonight."

Tarrant nodded again and tried to gently extricate himself so he could go get everything sorted, and give Mirana a chance to talk to Alice alone. When Alice resisted, clinging onto his hand tighter, he stroked her hair softly and whispered that he'd be right back. Alice gazed at him then nodded.

Once they were alone, Mirana took Alice's other hand and asked, "Will you tell me happened?"

Alice gazed at her then nodded. "I went in to check on Elsie because I hadn't seen her since this morning and I was worried about her," she began. "I told Tarrant to wait for me down in the hall by the Courtyard." She looked at Mirana and said urgently, "It wasn't his fault. Really. He wanted to escort me to my chambers but I told him not to."

"It's alright," she said gently. "I don't blame him."

Alice looked at Mirana and saw that she meant what she said, and continued. "So I went up to my chambers and knocked on Elsie's door and that's when Stayne grabbed me." She shuddered and tears began to fill her eyes again, falling down her cheeks as she cried silently.

Mirana squeezed her hands reassuringly, trying to soothe her. "Can you talk about it?" she asked Alice softly.

"He...he grabbed me and told me he had come for me, to take me away with him so we could be together. I tried to keep him talking, knowing that Tarrant would come as soon as he realised how long I was taking. I thought it best to keep him talking. I asked him how he got away from your sister and asked if he'd killed her." She looked at Mirana. "He said he didn't." Alice paused. "And then..." she whispered, "he...forced himself on me."

Mirana gave a small gasp of horror and squeezed Alice's hands comfortingly.

"He...kissed me and was touching me..._everywhere_...in my most _private_ places," she whispered, shuddering. "But then somehow I managed to push him back and I swung my knee up as hard as I could, hitting him...there...and he fell backwards and onto the floor. Then I ran."

Mirana nodded and said gently, "That was very brave, Alice. And he's gone now and won't get to you again. You're to stay here in my chambers with me, so you don't need to be afraid."

Alice gazed at her tearfully. "Don't tell Tarrant what he did. He'd go mad if he found out."

"I won't say a word," Mirana promised. "I'll leave it up to you if want to tell him or not."

"Thank you," Alice whispered.

Tarrant returned suddenly, the maid in tow, and when Mirana got up to quietly give her instructions, he sat down next to Alice, putting his arms around her.

She melted against him, closing her eyes, and stayed there like that until Mirana came back and said her room was ready.

"Why don't you try to sleep, Alice," she said gently.

Alice looked at Tarrant and then at Mirana. "I don't want Tarrant to go," she whispered.

Mirana nodded understandingly then she looked at him and motioned for him to help her get Alice to the bedroom. The three of them went in and Alice got on the bed and laid down.

Tarrant sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Alice," Mirana said in a gentle voice. "My maid, Giselle, will sleep in here on the cot tonight so you won't be alone. Tarrant can stay with you until you fall asleep but then he'll have to go. But you won't be left alone. My maid will be here with you all night, after Tarrant leaves."

"Yes, I understand," Alice said, closing her eyes.

Tarrant gave Mirana a look of deep gratitude and she nodded solemnly, then quietly left the room to give them time alone.

"Oh God...I'm so sorry, Alice," Tarrant whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Alice gazed at him and reached up to cup his cheek. "It's not your fault." She looked at him then whispered, "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

Tarrant got down on the bed, laying down next to her then he pulled her into his arms. Alice snuggled close to him, trying to forget what had just happened, holding onto Tarrant and breathing him in. He cradled her gently, whispering soothing words of comfort until, finally, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alice woke in the middle of the night, gasping and sitting up with a start. She'd had the most terrible, frightening nightmare about Stayne. Then she remembered what had happened and realised that what she'd experienced in reality was just as bad as her nightmare, if not worse.

Mirana's maid woke up when she heard Alice crying and she quickly went over to her, rubbing her back comfortingly and handing her a draught of something. "Take this, Lady Alice. It will help you sleep," she said gently.

"I'm not sure I want to sleep," Alice said shakily. "The nightmares..."

"This draught is very strong and it will make you sleep so deeply you won't have any dreams...or nightmares," Giselle told her, petting her arm reassuringly. "Come now, my Lady. Please take it. You've had a terrible shock tonight and the best thing for it is sleep."

Alice nodded then uncorked the vial and downed it in one go. It was very strong. Within seconds she began to feel drowsy.

"That's it," the maid said gently. "Now lay down, Lady Alice, and let it do its work." Alice obeyed, laying back down, and the maid tucked the blanket around her and said, "Don't forget, you're in the Queen's chambers which are heavily guarded, and I'm here with you and I won't leave you alone. I'll watch over you and keep you safe."

That was the last thing Alice heard before she fell into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter describes the aftermath of the trauma of sexual assault/molestation so it might be disturbing for anyone who has suffered a similar experience.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Day Four**

The sleeping draught was powerful indeed because Alice slept well into the mid-morning. When she woke up her head was all muzzy and she was confused and disoriented. Looking around, she realised she wasn't in her chambers.

Then suddenly it all came flooding back to her. Stayne. In her chambers. Grabbing her. Forcing himself on her. Kissing her. _Touching_ her. She shivered and began to cry, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the same dress, and suddenly she felt dirty.

Hearing Alice's sobs, Giselle came in, a sad and distressed look on her face, and she began to rub Alice's back soothingly. "There, there," Giselle murmured gently, stroking Alice's hair. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"Where's the Queen?" Alice asked tearfully.

"Shall I get her for you?" the maid asked.

Alice nodded, wrapping her arms around herself more tightly. "Please."

Giselle patted her back reassuringly then left to get Mirana.

When Mirana came in and saw Alice holding herself and rocking back and forth, she rushed over to her. "Alice," she said gently. "What can I do to help?"

"I...I need a bath," Alice whispered. "I feel so...dirty."

Mirana's eyes widened, realising what Alice meant. "Of course," she said soothingly.

Giselle walked in at that moment and Mirana told her to draw a bath and to send someone to Alice's chambers to fetch a complete change of clothes.

"I want to burn this dress," Alice whispered. "I never want to see it again."

Mirana nodded gravely in understanding. "Come, let's get it off you then. Can you stand?" she asked, knowing how powerful the sleeping draught was.

"Yes, I think so." She got up and Mirana helped her out of her dress so she was left in just her bloomers and chemise. Shivering, Alice sat down on the bed and began to cry softly, covering her face with her hands.

It broke Mirana's heart to see her in such a state. She sat down next to Alice on the bed and gently wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Oh, my dear Alice," she said in an anguished voice. "I'm so terribly, terribly sorry this happened to you."

"I can still feel his hands all over me," Alice whispered, looking pale. Suddenly she felt her stomach lurch. "Oh! I think I'm going to be sick," she said, covering her mouth.

Mirana hastily grabbed the porcelain waste bin by the bed and put it in front of Alice, who leaned over and vomited into it. Mirana held her hair back and rubbed her shoulders as Alice heaved, vomiting several times until her stomach was empty.

Alice let out a choked sob and burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Giselle came back in and Mirana gestured for her to take the waste bin away. "It's alright," Mirana said softly, petting her hair gently. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She tucked the blanket around Alice more snugly, then began rubbing her back soothingly. "Your reaction is perfectly natural."

When the bath was ready Mirana led Alice to the bathroom and asked if she wanted her to stay with her while she had her bath.

"No...I...I'll be fine," Alice said softly. "I want to be alone right now."

Mirana nodded in understanding. "You just call if you change your mind and I'll be right there, alright?"

"Thank you," Alice whispered.

Mirana left and closed the door softly behind her.

Alice removed her undergarments and got into the bath then grabbed the scrub brush and began to wash, scrubbing at her skin almost frantically, trying to wash off the tainted feeling of Stayne's hands all over her. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was red. Then she remembered his hands stroking her hair. She called for Mirana, who rushed in.

"He...he touched my hair. I need to wash it," Alice told her, a desperate edge to her voice.

Without a word, Mirana pulled up a stool and sat behind her, and gently began to unbraid her plaits. Then she filled a large pitcher with fresh warm water and poured it over Alice's head with care.

Alice shivered, and when Mirana asked if she was cold Alice shook her head.

The Queen poured out a liberal amount of shampoo into her palm then set to work lathering up Alice's hair, washing it thoroughly and rinsing it with a couple pitcherfuls of fresh water.

"The _water's_ dirty now," Alice whispered, gesturing to the bathwater.

"Do you want to stand and I'll pour a fresh pitcher of clean water over you?"

Despite feeling an overwhelming sense of modesty and shyness at the thought of someone seeing her nude, Alice was too upset to really care. She nodded and stood up, covering her private parts.

Mirana poured the rest of the water from the pitcher over her, then went and refilled it and poured it over her again. Then the Queen set the pitcher down and wrapped a large towel around her, and a second one around her hair when Alice got out of the tub.

"Better?" Mirana asked gently.

Alice nodded.

"I'll just go and get your new clothes." She looked at Alice sadly, then went out to get them.

Alice dried herself and when Mirana returned, she thanked her softly.

Mirana nodded, her eyes filled with concern, then she left to give Alice some privacy.

Alice carefully got dressed then she found a hairbrush and ran it through her hair to brush out the tangles. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and seeing the haunted look on her face brought fresh tears to her eyes. She felt so vulnerable. She wiped the tears away and splashed fresh water over her face. Then she left the bathroom and went out to the Queen's sitting room.

Mirana went to her and gently led her to the sofa. "I know you probably don't want to eat anything but I want you to try, alright? I have a calming draught for you but you musn't take it on an empty stomach."

Alice nodded and picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on it. A cup of chamomile tea had been prepared for her and she sipped it, trying to wash down the toast which seemed to stick in her throat. After a few bites, she put the toast down. "I can't eat anymore," she said quietly.

"I understand," Mirana said, looking distressed by Alice's passive behavior and fragile state. "It's alright. You had enough to take the calming draught." She handed Alice the vial."Drink this," she said. "It should make you feel better."

Alice downed it then drank some tea to wash away the mildly unpleasant aftertaste. She took a deep breath then looked at Mirana. "Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered.

Mirana took her hand and pressed it with her own. "Oh, Alice," she said sadly. "You don't have to thank me."

Alice gave her a weak smile then asked, "Where's Tarrant?"

"He's just outside the chambers in the hall, waiting to see you."

The calming draught now having taken effect, Alice smiled a little wider. "I'd like to see him."

"Of course," Mirana said, then she got up and went to the door, ushering Tarrant in.

Alice took one look at him then got up and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Tarrant," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close. "Alice," he murmured emotionally, kissing her cheeks and stroking her hair.

Mirana kindly excused herself to give them some privacy.

Once they were alone, Alice pulled back to gaze at him and Tarrant reached up and cupped her cheek tenderly, looking back at her with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, stroking her face gently.

"Just hold me," she said softly, pulling him close. "I need you to hold me. I'll be alright as long as your arms are around me."

Tarrant wrapped his arms tightly around her and she melted into his embrace.

They stood there like that for awhile then Alice whispered, "I need to speak to you in private. Will you take me to your hat-making room?"

He nodded.

"Let me just tell Mirana's maid so Mirana won't worry."

Alice went to the bedroom she had stayed in and found Giselle there tidying up the room. "Can you tell the Queen that Mr. Hightopp and I are going for a walk, please?" she asked the maid. "I don't want her to worry when she sees I've gone out."

Giselle nodded. "Of course. A bit of fresh air might do you some good, my Lady," she said with a small smile.

Alice thanked her for looking after her and the maid said, her voice gentle, "No thanks are necessary, my Lady. I was happy to do it. I only wish..." Giselle trailed off, not wanting to speak of it and upset her any more than she already was. Alice nodded gratefully and gave Giselle a weak smile, appreciating her kindness and understanding.

When Alice came back out to the sitting room, Tarrant put his arms around her and hugged her to him.

"Let's go," she whispered.

* * *

Once they got to the hat-making room, Tarrant locked the door then turned to look at Alice.

She gazed at him then went over and took him by the hand and led him to the chaise lounge under the window. "I have to tell you something," she said softly, "but you have to promise me that you'll do everything you can to stay calm."

He frowned apprehensively, as if he wasn't sure what she was going to say, but nodded.

"I have to tell you what happened last night," she whispered. "I didn't want to tell you because I know it will upset you greatly but I don't want to keep anything from you." She gazed at him nervously.

He took both her hands and told her in a reassuring voice that he wanted to know so he could take care of her and look after her properly.

Alice took a deep breath and then told him everything.

Tarrant's eyes turned gold and he looked murderous as he said viciously, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip him apart with my bare hands." He jumped up, pacing, and began to rant in Outlandish but Alice hastily got up and grabbed him and put her hands on his face, gazing into those gold eyes, and begged him to calm down.

"We'll deal with him later," she said. "Right now I need you."

His eyes softened and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're right. We'll deal with him later."

"Do you...do you still love me?" she whispered.

He pulled back to stare at her. "How can you even ask that?" he asked incredulously.

She buried her face into his neck and didn't answer.

"I love you. I'll always love you. Forever. Nothing could ever change that," he said softly.

She pulled back to look at him and seeing the earnest truth in his eyes, smiled. "I love you too." She gazed at him for a long moment, then whispered, "I need you to do something for me."

He looked at her questioningly, seeing the odd, hesitant expression on her face. "Anything," he said. "Whatever you need."

She gazed at him then whispered, "I want you to lay down with me. I want you to touch me. I want you to erase what happened."

He nodded, understanding, and his expression turned tender. "Lay down," he whispered.

Together, they laid down on the chaise lounge. Alice stayed on her back and pulled him onto his side then took his hand. "Kiss me," she whispered. "And then touch me...everywhere."

Tarrant leaned down and gently kissed her.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, letting herself go, losing herself in the kiss, because this was Tarrant, not Stayne, and he had the power to make everything good again. "Yes...keep kissing me," she murmured against his lips, "and touch me...now."

He kissed her and Alice took his hand and placed it on her, guiding him, showing him where she needed to be touched. Soon, his hands began to move of their own accord and Tarrant pulled back to look at her as he gently touched her, his hands sliding all over her body.

She gazed at him, her eyes fixed on his, and she knew she had been right to ask for this. The memories of Stayne began to fade as Tarrant looked into her eyes, his hands touching and caressing her so sweetly, so lovingly. She pulled his head down and kissed him softly, then she whispered, "More," and pulled him back to her mouth and began to kiss him ardently, wanting him to claim her, to touch her possessively, passionately.

He responded to her kiss and his hands became more urgent as she whispered, "Yes, this is what I want." He kissed her again, passionately, and she gave herself up to it as his kiss grew more fierce and his hands began to roam all over her body possessively, his eyes turning emerald as desire sparked to life inside him. "You're _mine_," he growled, and she clung to him, her hands all over him too now.

She gasped, "Yes, I'm yours. All yours. Only yours."

He kissed her fervently, his eyes blazing, and love and lust became one as his hands began to ravish her body the same way that Stayne's had the night before, but this was different, because this was Tarrant, and she wanted it, she wanted _him_.

Tarrant's hands and mouth and eyes were burning her, consuming her, and she loved it, wanted it, needed it, and she felt herself succumbing to it with pure abandon, filled with a desire so fierce and intense she wanted him to take her, and to claim her completely.

But she knew he wouldn't, that they would have to wait for that. As if reading her mind, he pulled back, breathless and panting, his eyes on hers, filled with so much longing and need, but also restraint.

"We can't," he gasped. "Not here, like this. Not now."

Alice pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, whispering, "I know, love. I know we can't."

They clung to each other catching their breaths, and once their breathing returned to normal and the passion had calmed down, Tarrant began to kiss her softly again. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," Alice said, her hands in his hair, gently brushing it back from his face.

She gazed into his eyes and realised in that moment that Stayne hadn't won. He hadn't broken her.

Tarrant had saved her, just as she knew he would.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter gets a bit racy.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Day Four**

Laying on the chaise lounge in the hat-making room, their arms wrapped around each other and bodies intertwined, Tarrant and Alice gazed at each other silently for a long moment.

"I suppose everyone knows now," Alice said.

Tarrant nodded hesitantly. "But not the whole thing...just that Stayne was here and that he tried to...attack you." Thinking of it all over again, his eyes flashed wildly, turning gold in an instant and glowing with barely contained rage but he forced himself to keep still, trying to fight it and stay calm.

Alice caressed his face and stroked the back of his neck soothingly. "Shhhh," she murmured. "I'm fine now. Truly. I am."

Tarrant stared at her. "I shouldn't have let you go up there alone," he whispered harshly. "I should have escorted you, even though you told me not to. It should never have happened. If I had done what I was supposed to, what I promised to do...it never would have happened."

"It's not your fault," Alice said softly, gently running her fingers through his hair. "How could we have known he'd be able to get inside the castle?"

Tears filled Tarrant's eyes. "I should have protected you," he said brokenly. "I...I can't bear it. When I think of how you looked last night...so scared...so lost..."

Alice wiped away his tears, whispering, "Shhh, love. It's over." She pulled him close and kissed him softly. "What you did for me just now...you have no idea. You've made everything alright." She drew back to look at him, wanting him to see the truth in her eyes. "What happened with Stayne was a shock and I reacted badly...but I promise, I'm going to be fine now. You helped change it, just now, by touching me the way you did, taking away what he did to me."

"I'm going to find him," he vowed fiercely. "And when I do I'll kill him for what he did to you." His eyes blazed and she could see the madness taking hold of him, a madness fueled by love, jealousy, possessiveness, and the thirst for vengeance. The look in his eyes frightened her.

"Promise me you won't leave me to go looking for him," she cried, feeling terrified suddenly that he'd do that very thing. "Promise me!" she said urgently. "I know you're upset and I know you want to protect me...but I couldn't bear it if you went off in pursuit of him." She stared at him imploringly. "Please!" she whispered, tears beginnning to well in her eyes. What if he went off to look for Stayne and got hurt...or worse? To lose Tarrant just when they'd found each other again would be...unthinkable. "I need you...here, with me. Please, Tarrant," she said tearfully. "Don't leave me."

Seeing Alice's distress, Tarrant's eyes softened, turning back to their usual lime-green colour, and he reached out and stroked her face tenderly. "Oh God...I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging her tightly and petting her hair and her back in a comforting manner, trying to soothe her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise, I won't leave you."

"Just...I want you to try to let it go, for now. I need you to stay with me. I know you want revenge but let Mirana's men find him. And after they do we'll make him pay for what he's done, to _both_ of us," she said. "He won't be able to get to me again. Now we _know_ what he's capable of so we'll be far more wary and vigilant."

Alice gazed at him soberly. "It was stupid of me to go up alone like that, when I was worried about Elsie. The fact that I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning should have been a warning to me in itself, if I'd been thinking clearly...but I've been so caught up in us and in being in love, and getting to know Mirana. I had my head in the clouds and I let down my guard. Yesterday was only my third day here, and that's not long enough to know Elsie's schedule, so I'd thought maybe she'd gone on an errand somewhere. I wasn't suspicious enough because I wasn't thinking so I told you to stay downstairs to wait for me while I went up to check on her because I figured I would be quick and it didn't seem worth the bother. It never occured to me that Stayne could get _inside_ the castle. But now we know he can. We have to be alert at all times."

Tarrant nodded. "We will be," he said solemnly. "I let down my guard too...but I won't ever do that again."

"I'm just worried about Elsie now. He said she was safe and that he hadn't harmed her...but...what if..."

"Shhhh," he murmured, pulling her close. "Just like you're asking me to trust that the Queen's men will find Stayne, you have to trust that they'll find Elsie. There's nothing we can do about either of them right now."

"I know," Alice whispered. "Just...hold me. Kiss me. I need to try to forget."

Tarrant pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Every time you kiss me and touch me, it takes away what he did to me," she whispered.

He responded by kissing her again then pulling back to lay his hands on her. He gazed at her, a possessive look on his face, and began to slide his hands up her body, slowly and deliberately. "Like this?"

She stared back at him, transfixed by the look in his eyes. "Yes," she whispered, gasping softly when his hands got to her breasts.

His hands stopped where they were and he cupped them possessively and gazed into her eyes as he began to stroke them sensually, in a way he had never done before. The other times he'd touched her his hands never lingered; they'd moved hungrily all over her, almost desperately, but he hadn't touched her like this before, in such a sensual and erotic way, staring at her with those fiery eyes that had once again turned emerald.

Her breathing grew faster.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, his brogue now in full force.

"Yes," she gasped, her eyes darkening with desire. She turned so she was laying on her back then boldly pulled him on top of her.

"Oh God...I want you so much," he whispered hotly. "I've never wanted anyone like this." His hands squeezed her breasts and she let out a soft moan then grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately.

"I want you too," she gasped breathlessly against his lips, and his hands moved and suddenly he was straddling her and unbuttoning the front of her dress as he kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone to her throat, kissing his way lower and lower until he reached the top edge of her chemise.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he whispered in Outlandish, but his fingers kept unbuttoning her dress, all the way down to her waist, and he was kissing the bare skin above her chemise. He halted suddenly, and looked up at her, and when he saw the pure want and desire in her eyes, his hands slipped inside her dress at the waist, over her chemise, sliding up, slowly and sensually, making her more and more breathless. His hands returned to her breasts, cupping them so that they plumped up, spilling out over the top of her chemise, revealing the soft white skin of her décolletage.

"Don't stop!" she gasped, and he began kissing that soft white skin, kissing the swelling curve of the top of her breasts, and Alice closed her eyes, her hands in his hair, revelling in the seductive pleasure and the power of this incredible thing that was so forbidden but so utterly amazing.

Suddenly Tarrant moved up and he was kissing her mouth again, his hands still on her breasts, squeezing and caressing them as his mouth plundered hers.

Alice's hands slid down his neck and moved to the lapel of his jacket in response, and she pushed him back to whisper commandingly, "Jacket and ascot off. Now."

Tarrant smiled, a smile that was both wicked and tender, and he sat up, still straddling her, and shed his jacket and ascot, then swooped back down to claim her mouth again in a searing kiss that made her toes curl.

Alice returned his kiss with increasing fervour, her hands now unbuttoning his waistcoat and then his shirt, urgently, for she wanted to feel his bare skin. She slipped her hands inside, beneath the waistcoat and shirt, sliding them around to his back and touching his naked skin hungrily.

Tarrant gasped as she slid her hands up his body just as sensually as he had done to her. "Oh God!" he whispered breathlessly, "shouldn't we stop?"

"Just a little more!" Alice begged. "I want to feel you. I want to touch you." She pulled him against her, kissing him and touching him, possessed by an almost insatiable need to physically bind herself to him on a deeper, more profoundly intimate level. The feeling of Stayne's hands on her now seemed like a distant memory. She was lost in Tarrant, utterly and completely his, and what happened the night before no longer mattered; all that existed was her and Tarrant and the fire that was raging between them.

"Lay on your back and pull me on top of you," she whispered and when Tarrant obeyed, she sat up, straddling him, and placed her hands on his chest, pulling his waistcoat and his shirt open wider so he was exposed to the waist. She stared at his body, her hands touching him reverently, and whispered, "Oh! You're so beautiful." She looked at him, staring into his eyes, and whispered, "You're so beautiful, so perfect."

Tarrant reached up and wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck to pull her down for a kiss. Their mouths met and they kissed sweetly, a kiss of love and adoration, and trust and devotion. Tarrant gently pulled her down and rolled them so that they were both on their sides now, facing each other, wrapped in a loving embrace. They gazed into each other's eyes, stroking each other's faces tenderly. "I love you," Tarrant said softly.

Alice smiled, her eyes shining. "I love you too."

They stayed like that, holding each other close, and before long, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When they woke up later, they cuddled together for awhile, then finally they got up from the chaise lounge.

Alice buttoned Tarrant's shirt and waistcoat while he buttoned her dress at the same time, and they smiled at each other, happy, the horrors of the night before conquered and banished.

Tarrant whispered, "I better fix you up or everyone will know what we just did."

Alice smiled, loving that they shared this delicious secret. She gazed at him, her heart filled with love, as Tarrant smoothed out her clothes and fixed her hair. She did him up after, tidying his hair, brushing the wrinkles from his clothes, then she picked up his hat and placed it on his head.

"Come, angel," he said softly. "Let's get something to eat."

Alice nodded. She thought back to earlier that day, remembering the morning and how she could barely eat a few bites of toast, and marvelled at the power of her and Tarrant's love, at what it could do and how it could heal, for suddenly she was quite hungry.

"Let's go find Mirana first," Alice said. "We've been gone for awhile now so she must be terribly worried. I was in a very bad state this morning and she took care of me. She really is something, you know. She's becoming like a sister to me. The way she took care of me...well...I owe her a lot for that."

Tarrant smiled. "She cares a great deal about you. I think you're right about what you said, that she was lonely and needed a friend. I'm glad you're able to be that friend, and I'm glad she's able to be a friend to you."

They smiled at each other, then Tarrant held out his arm. "My Lady?"

Alice took it then they left the hat-making room and went off to search for Mirana.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Day Four**

After leaving the hat-making room Alice and Tarrant went straight to Mirana's chambers, hoping they would find her there. The two guards posted outside the Queen's chambers confirmed that the Queen was indeed inside, so Alice knocked on the door. Seconds later, Mirana herself answered with a look of distress on her face that disappeared the moment she saw who it was.

"Come in, you two!" she cried in relief, ushering them inside. They followed her in and after she closed the door she turned and gazed at Alice searchingly, trying to gauge how she was and ascertain the state she was in.

Alice gave her a big smile and Mirana sighed softly and smiled back at her, her worries assuaged and swept aside as she realised that Alice wasn't just better, but actually _happy_ again. "I'm sorry if I worried you," Alice said softly, going to Mirana and giving her a hug. "Truly."

Mirana hugged her back and smiled gently. "No, no. It's fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm just glad you're alright." She gazed at Tarrant and smiled. "Both of you," she amended in a fond voice, her eyes warm. "I didn't know where you were."

Alice and Tarrant exchanged glances, unsure of what to say.

Mirana couldn't help but laugh at their guilty expressions. "You don't have to tell me. All that matters is you're here now, safe and sound." She gazed at them then looked at Alice and said, "Have you eaten anything today?"

Alice blushed, feeling like what she and Tarrant had just been up to was suddenly glaringly obvious. "Er...no, not since breakfast." She looked at Mirana and blushed again. "Mr. Hightopp and I...er...well..."

Mirana burst out laughing, unable to hold back. "Oh! Honestly! Mr. Hightopp!" she giggled, doubling over suddenly as she laughed helplessly, holding her stomach with mirth. When she finally got her laughter under control she said, "Really, Alice, I think we're all past such absurd formalities!" She giggled again. "Call him Tarrant, as I shall too. And Tarrant, you're to call me Mirana. No more of this 'Your Majesty' business, at least in private," she said with a smile.

Tarrant smiled back at her shyly and said, "Alright...Mirana."

She covered her mouth trying to hold back another giggle. "So...as you haven't eaten anything today but a few bites of toast," she said in a gently admonishing voice to Alice, "would you like to have Tea then?"

Alice smiled. "That would be lovely."

"Tarrant?" Mirana said.

He looked at Alice and then at Mirana and said, "I think I'll leave the Tea for you two ladies to enjoy on your own. I'm sure you have much to discuss."

Mirana sobered for a moment and said, "Yes, we'll need to figure out where Alice is to stay." Mirana looked at her. "And we'll need to discuss further arrangements regarding your protection."

Giselle entered the room at that moment and when she saw Alice, she smiled. "There you are, my Lady. I'm so glad to see you're alright. We were starting to worry."

"Yes," Mirana said. 'Here they are, and all is well now. But we need to get Alice something to eat. Would you be so kind as to call for some Tea?"

The maid nodded and went to do as the Queen asked.

Tarrant gazed at Alice tenderly, his eyes shining, and he took her hand and kissed it. "I think I'll pop down to the Dressmaker's workshop for a bit while you have your tea," he told her softly.

Mirana, who heard, beamed at him. "Why don't you come back in an hour or so then and we can talk about what needs to be done regarding Alice's living arrangements and the further protection we'll be employing?"

Tarrant nodded and smiled then he kissed Alice's cheek and whispered, "I'll see you in a bit," and he clasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. Then he looked at Mirana and said, "Thank you. For everything."

Mirana smiled.

"So...er...I'll just leave you to your tea then and be back soon," he said.

* * *

"He really is too adorable for words," Mirana said after he was gone.

Alice smiled softly.

"Come," Mirana said, leading the way to the terrace. "We'll have our tea outside." She looked at Alice coyly. "And we'll talk about where you've been all afternoon," she said with a grin.

Alice blushed and followed the Queen outside, then they sat down.

The tea arrived shortly after and Mirana poured. "Cream and two sugars?" she asked, and Alice nodded. "Have a sandwich," Mirana said as she prepared their tea. "You need to eat."

Alice picked up one of the finger sandwiches and popped it into her mouth, and Mirana smiled happily.

"So!" the Queen said, settling back and sipping her tea. "I can see you're feeling much better now."

"Yes. Thank you so much for helping me through what happened," Alice said softly. "And for taking care of me like you did. I...it means a lot to me."

Mirana gazed at her, smiling warmly, but there was a hint of concern still in her eyes. "I'm just happy to see you're alright now," she said. "You were in such a terrible state this morning. It was very hard to see you like that, my dear Alice. I'm just so sorry it happened at all. My men should have caught him that first night at the ball. I feel like I've failed you."

"How can you say that?" Alice cried. "It's my fault for going up to my chambers alone, when Tarrant wanted to escort me. He's blaming himself, you know. But it's not his fault, nor is it yours. If anyone is at fault, it's me for being so stupid. I should have known better."

"No," Mirana said. "None of us are to blame, I suppose. It's Stayne's fault, and his alone. He's gone mad, even madder than we thought. I think we all forgot about the danger you were in, and the threat he posed, but that doesn't mean that what happened last night was anyone's fault but his."

"I agree," Alice said. "And now we know how dangerous he is. Tarrant and I will never let our guards down again, I can assure you of that." She gazed at Mirana for a long moment."I told Tarrant, you know. _Everything_."

"And how did he take it?"

"He was really upset. I thought at one point he was going to go tearing off on his own to try to find him. He wants to kill him," Alice whispered.

"I hope he does kill him. Well...not Tarrant, as I imagine he'd be quite upset with himself after, if he did. But _someone_," Mirana said fiercely. Then she caught herself, realising what she said. "I know I've taken vows to never harm any living thing. But really, Stayne is like a mad dog. I fear he'll always be a threat until someone puts him down."

"I'll do it myself, if I get the chance," Alice said with conviction. "And not even for what he did to me, but for what he did to Tarrant. Did Absolem tell you what he did? I know he told you that he stole my letters to Tarrant and ones Tarrant wrote to me, but did he tell you the rest? That he lied and told Tarrant he was mad, and that he had dreamed the letters up, and that I was never coming back because I was engaged to be married to someone in the Otherworld?"

Mirana looked horrified. "No, he didn't tell me, not all of _that_! That's despicable! And so unbelievably cruel! Tarrant is such a sweet, gentle soul. I'd heard that he was very sad just before you came back, that some people were calling him the 'Sad Hatter'...but no one knew _why_ he was so sad. I hadn't seen him for some time as he'd holed himself up at his Hat House. How monstrous! I can imagine it clearly," she said. "You writing to him these past two years, and him falling more and more in love with you, writing letters to you that he couldn't even send, and holding on to the hope that you'd come back soon. How could Stayne do such a thing! It's inhuman!"

Alice nodded sadly. "You should have seen him when I first arrived in Underland. He was so confused. He thought I was a dream." Alice clenched her hands into fists as a flood of anger surged through her, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I never told you about the day I came back...and why."

"Will you tell me now?" Mirana asked.

Alice nodded and began. "You see, it all started because of a dream. During the two years I was away in the Otherworld I kept having this dream about Tarrant. It was more like a nightmare, really, for I always woke up feeling shaken and terribly upset. In the dream, it was right after I slayed the Jabberwocky, and Tarrant was asking me to stay in Underland, with a look of such sadness on his face it was heartbreaking. And I would ask him, 'Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?' - something he'd said a few times when I was here last - but there was never any answer. I would just hear the question being repeated over and over as I fell into a frightening darkness that was eerie and terrible, a dreadful darkness that felt like it was consuming me. It was awful."

"It sounds so menacing...ghastly."

"Yes. It was," Alice said. "On the day I returned, I woke up having had that dream and I called for Absolem, as I always would whenever I had it. Absolem came and I was crying and he talked to me, trying to get me to figure out what the dream meant to me." Alice smiled ruefully. "It seems so obvious now. But I couldn't work it out at that time. I asked Absolem about Underland. Really, I mostly just wanted to know how Tarrant was. I wanted Absolem to reassure me that he'd gotten all my letters, and that you did too. I'd been in the Otherworld for so long it started to become harder and harder to believe that you all were really getting them." Alice looked at Mirana thoughtfully. "I suppose I was going a bit mad, really, now that I think about it."

Mirana smiled gently. "It's perfectly understandable, considering what you've told me about the Otherworld and how you felt being there. And...you were already in love with Tarrant, weren't you?"

Alice smiled. "Yes," she said softly. "I didn't know it, at least not completely, but I was."

They exchanged a smile.

"So," Alice continued, "Absolem reassured me that you all _had_ gotten my letters. I asked about Underland and it was then that he told me that something was amiss. And I _knew_. I just knew it was about Tarrant so I asked him to tell me how he was. He said he could only tell me one thing and that it was up to me what I would do with that information. And then he told me about Tarrant being called the 'Sad Hatter'. And it was at that moment that I realised, in a perfect moment of clarity, that it was time to come back here. When I left Underland on Frabjous Day, the reason I went back to the Otherworld was because there was unfinished business to take care of and I had questions I needed to answer."

"I knew you wanted to stay, you know, especially when Tarrant was talking to you just before you left," Mirana said. "I could see it on your face. But I also knew you had to leave. I could see that too."

Alice smiled. "I wanted to carry out my father's dream. And I wanted to give the Otherworld a last chance. I had to be sure, you see. I _knew_ that I would come back to Underland. And I knew, deep down, that this would be my home, but I still had to _try_. But when Absolem told me the state Tarrant was in, everything became clear. I realised that my life in the Otherworld was finished, and it was time to come back here. But most of all, I was desperate to see Tarrant."

Mirana nodded understandingly, leaning forward as she listened avidly to Alice's tale. "So what happened next?"

"I told Absolem I was ready to return, for good. Then I wrote a letter to my mother so she wouldn't worry." Alice laughed. "I wrote that I was going to America, that I'd met a man who I loved and we were eloping because I wasn't sure she'd approve of him but that he was perfect for me and I knew it was the right thing. Absolem made fun of me about it, asking if I was talking about Tarrant." Alice laughed again. "And I huffed at him as if it were absurd, and told him it was just a good story I'd concocted to appease my mother's and sister's fears."

Mirana giggled. "But really, you _were_ thinking of Tarrant," she said knowingly.

Alice laughed. "Of course! Though I wouldn't admit it at the time." She smiled. "It all seems so silly now. I was in such denial about everything."

"So then what happened?" Mirana asked eagerly.

"I packed my suitcase and said I was ready to go but then I wondered how I was going to get to Lord Ascot's house, where the rabbit hole was, without being seen. Absolem perched himself on my shoulder and told me to wish myself there, then I could feel myself getting swept away. When Absolem told me to open my eyes, I did...and I was shocked because I had gone straight to Underland. I thought the only way I could get here was to fall through the rabbit hole. But suddenly, there I was, in Underland, and I was so happy!"

The two ladies exchanged a smile.

"I knew immediately that it was Underland but it wasn't somewhere I recognised and I asked Absolem about it. He told me I'd never been there before but I had ended up in that particular place because it was exactly where my heart wished to be."

Mirana smiled dreamily. "This is so romantic!" she said. "So you had wished yourself to Tarrant's, I take it?"

"Yes." Alice giggled. "But I didn't know it yet. Some flowers began to talk to me and they told me about Tarrant being sad and I got upset and angry at Absolem for not telling me sooner how bad it really was. Absolem led me to Tarrant's Hat House then he left me, saying I would have to let myself in because Tarrant wouldn't answer the door. I was so nervous! I knocked a couple of times but Tarrant didn't answer so I finally let myself in."

Mirana gasped. "Oh! What an exciting story!"

Alice smiled at Mirana's enthusiasm. "I went inside but couldn't see at first because it was dark. Then I saw him." At that, her smile disappeared. "He was laying on his chaise lounge looking up at the ceiling, and he looked so lost and so dreadfully unhappy. It was awful!" Remembering the expression on his face, Alice felt tears come to her eyes. "I called to him and he looked at me and asked if he was dreaming. He was so confused, and so broken," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh! Poor Tarrant!" Mirana said sadly. "It must have been terrible to see him like that."

"I went to him and told him it was real, that I was really there, and I begged him to tell me what had happened to put him in such a state. Finally, he told me what Stayne did. I was furious! And when he told me he'd written letters of his own to me but that Stayne had taken them too, I couldn't believe it. I was so angry...livid." Alice looked at Mirana. "Imagine Stayne reading what Tarrant wrote to me...what sweet, heartfelt words Tarrant must have written, and that awful man reading them!"

Mirana's eyes narrowed in anger as she imagined it.

"I asked Tarrant to take a walk with me to go get my suitcase which I had dropped when I first landed in Underland. I was worried that Stayne might steal it. And really, I wanted Tarrant to get up and take a walk and get some fresh air because he looked dreadful. So we did. We went to where I had landed and got the suitcase and found Absolem and asked him to come back to Tarrant's house so we could tell him about Stayne in private. Absolem had told me that it had been foretold that I would return that day and that you were throwing me a ball in my honour." Alice looked at Mirana. "Thank you for that, by the way. Despite Stayne's appearance and the fight by the lake, it was a lovely ball."

Mirana smiled.

"But I'll get to that in a moment. Absolem told us he would go straight to the castle to tell you about Stayne being in Underland and told us to start heading for Marmoreal. So after Tarrant went and got changed into what he wore to the ball, we did exactly that. We left the Hat House and began to walk. At first we were both a little shy, but then we were holding hands and it was so lovely."

Mirana clasped her hands together dreamily. "How romantic!"

"We walked and walked and eventually got to the clearing where the March Hare's house was so we stopped and talked to him and Mallymkun, who were having tea." Alice made a face. "That Dormouse really hates me, you know."

Mirana grimaced. "She's had her eye on Tarrant for as long as I can remember. I imagine she must be very jealous of you."

"Yes. She was even worse than she'd been the last time I was here. But I tried to be friendly and we were all talking about the ball when suddenly the Red Knights came charging in. I didn't know what was happening but then one of them told us you had sent them to escort us to the castle. So we all went with them. Tarrant let go of my hand and explained that he had to escort me properly, on his arm, now that the Knights were there." Alice smiled. "But then he looked at me and whispered in that sweet, shy way of his that he'd rather be holding my hand and I looked back at him and told him I agreed."

"Oh!" Mirana sighed. "Really, Alice, this is one of the most romantic stories I've ever heard!"

Alice giggled. "It is, isn't it?" She leaned forward. "When we got to the castle Tarrant began to worry about whether you'd be funny about him and me since you'd made me a Lady. So when you asked us to follow you so we could speak to you in private we were both really nervous."

Mirana smiled.

"But after we talked and I went and got changed then came back to you, I could see there was nothing to worry about once you said that Tarrant told you he was to be my escort to the ball and you didn't seem to mind. I was so relieved."

They grinned at each other then Mirana giggled. "The look on his face when he saw you! He looked so in love with you. And you looked just as in love with him," she said with a sigh.

"Did I?" Alice giggled. "I thought I was hiding it so well."

They laughed.

"And then the ball started and it was so lovely and we were dancing and it was perfect. Then Tarrant asked if I'd like to go for a walk."

Mirana looked as if she wanted to swoon. "You know, there hasn't been any love or romance here in Underland for so many years. It seems like forever. So listening to all this is so...wonderful!" She smiled. "But do go on. What happened next?"

"We went for our walk and he took me to the lake with the waterfall." Alice blushed and paused, unsure of how much she should tell.

"And then what happened?" Mirana cried breathlessly.

"Er...well...he...kissed me," Alice confided shyly.

"Oh! How lovely!"

"It was so incredible. I'd never felt anything like that before. I'd had suitors in the Otherworld but I never cared for any of them. It was only Tarrant I'd ever felt anything for. So when he kissed me...it was magical."

Mirana sighed dreamily.

"And that's when Stayne appeared."

"Oh! God!" Mirana gasped. "That must have been awful."

"He started talking and he was so delusional, acting as if I'd come to Underland for him, and Tarrant went mad and attacked him." Alice smiled proudly. "He really pummelled him. Stayne couldn't even get one punch in."

"Good," Mirana said fiercely.

"Then Stayne managed to get away and he ran off, saying he'd be back for me, and just after that, your men came rushing in and I showed them which way Stayne had gone. Absolem was there and he told us to return back to the ball and we did. You know the rest from that point on."

Mirana sighed. "Yes. You two were dancing and you both looked so happy. It was...beautiful."

"The next morning Elsie woke me up and told me you were asking for me and I was so nervous. I was worried you might be upset with me for causing so much trouble...and I was worried you'd had time to think on it and perhaps disapproved of me and Tarrant."

Mirana smiled fondly. "You silly girl!"

Alice laughed. "Yes. So you can imagine, I was very happy when you called him Mr. Hightopp and told me he was to be my Royal Escort. At first I didn't understand the implication of what it all meant, that you'd promoted his rank at Court, but then Tarrant told me and we were so happy."

"You know, I would have made him a Lord after Frabjous Day, as a reward for all he'd done. For the Resistance, and for you, giving himself up to my sister so you could be safe," Mirana confided, leaning forward. "But with you not here...I knew he didn't like being at Court, so I didn't."

Alice smiled at Mirana, her eyes soft.

"But then you came back and I knew I had to do something. After two years it would have been odd to make him a Lord suddenly so I did what I could do and made him your Royal Escort. I wouldn't have wanted anyone at Court to be resentful or jealous of either of you if I showed too much favouritism," Mirana said.

"Thank you for that. For everything," Alice said softly.

Mirana smiled. "You do know, Alice, I care very much about you. And about Tarrant too, of course. But...I've come to look upon you as the sister I always wished I had, the sister Iracebeth never was."

"I feel the same way," Alice said.

"So!" Mirana said coyly with a coquettish smile. "Are you going to tell me now where you were all afternoon?"

Alice blushed. "I...do I dare tell you?" she whispered. "I'm afraid you might think...less of me..."

Mirana tsked. "You silly thing, of course I won't!"

Alice hesitated. "Well...you saw how I was this morning," she said. "I felt broken...and...dirty. I asked Tarrant to take me to his hat-making room..."

"Yes...?"

"And...er...I told him what Stayne had done to me. Tarrant of course was very upset but I told him I needed him and he calmed down. Then..." Alice broke off, unsure if she should tell Mirana what she did, worried it would shock and appall her.

"Go on," Mirana said reassuringly. "You can tell me anything. I promise I won't think less of you, no matter _what_ you tell me," she said meaningfully.

"I...I could still feel Stayne's hands all over me...so I...I asked Tarrant to..." She broke off again.

"Good God, Alice! Tell me! The suspense is killing me!"

Alice blushed, looking down, and whispered, "I...I asked him to lay down with me...and to touch me everywhere Stayne had. I wanted him to erase what happened and I knew that would do it." She took a breath then looked at the Queen. "Do you think me a terrible, wicked girl for asking for such a thing?" she asked in a small voice.

Mirana smiled gently. "Of course not! I actually think it was a good idea. It obviously worked."

Alice blushed again and smiled.

"You're not the first girl to be intimate before marriage with the man she loves, you know," Mirana said softly. "The King...my sister's husband, the man I loved...before he became betrothed to Iracebeth, we were very close too."

"But I think I _am_ a very wicked girl," Alice whispered. "Because it's always Tarrant who shows restraint and makes sure we don't go too far when we're...intimate. He's a true gentleman...but I'm afraid I'm rather..._wanton_," she confessed with wide eyes.

Mirana giggled. "Oh, Alice! How adorable you are! So innocent. It's perfectly natural, you know. You're in love. I know what that's like. And I was the same as you," she said with a conspiratorial smile.

"Really?" Alice said, lighting up with relief and happiness that her friend didn't think badly of her, and in fact, was telling her that she was the same way. Alice imagined what Margaret would have said if she'd told her such a thing. She shuddered, imagining the censure she would have received, and the look of horror on her sister's face. She smiled at Mirana. "I'm so glad you're _you_," she said.

Mirana laughed. "And I'm glad you're _you_," Mirana replied, smiling brightly. "You musn't worry so much what others think of you, dear Alice," she said gently. "You're perfect as you are and you shouldn't change a thing. Just be yourself and all will be well."

Alice gave her a look of gratitude. "I'm so very lucky to have you as a friend, Mirana."

"And so am I, Alice. I'm very happy you're here."

They smiled.

"So...the hat-making room, hmmm?" Mirana grinned.

Alice giggled. "You can't let on to Tarrant that you know any of this! He'd be so mortified."

"Of course not!" Mirana huffed. "I can be discreet," she said, smiling widely. "So...with that in mind, let us move on to the subject of your living arrangements now, as I believe your Tarrant will be here soon."

Alice smiled.

"I imagine you'd rather not stay in those chambers anymore, after what happened," Mirana said, her mood turning more serious.

"No, I wouldn't. If it isn't too much trouble."

"So where shall we put you?" Mirana mused. "Ah!" she said suddenly. "I know the perfect place." She nodded to herself. "Yes, I think you'll love it. The chambers I have in mind have a particularly lovely view."

"I wish I could stay with Tarrant," Alice said wistfully.

Mirana giggled. "And I wish I could let you...but there are too many people here and the gossip would be...well...you know," she said. "You'll have to restrict your trysts to the hat-making room, I'm afraid."

Alice laughed, happy that Mirana was so understanding and accepting.

"I'm going to have guards posted outside your new chambers. I hate to do this, but the guards will also have to go with you if you and Tarrant want to leave the castle. It's not that I don't trust Tarrant to protect you, but Stayne is a menace and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Alice nodded. "I understand."

"Within the confines of the castle itself, I think it will be fine if you and Tarrant are left to yourselves. I know he can protect you so I'll make sure the guards understand that they're only to guard your chambers and accompany you and Tarrant any time you leave the castle."

"Thank you," Alice said gratefully. "And...I want you to know that not only can Tarrant protect me but he's made it so I can protect myself. He gave me a vial of special pishsalver, one that's stronger than regular pishsalver, the morning after the ball. He said if I was ever in danger I was to drink it and run away as fast as I can."

Mirana nodded approvingly.

"Though it wouldn't have worked in last night's situation," Alice said soberly. "To be honest, I'm not afraid of Stayne. I would welcome the chance to kill him myself, for what he did to Tarrant," she whispered fiercely, feeling an overwhelming sense of protectiveness come over her. "I slayed the Jabberwocky. He's nothing compared to that."

"Quite right," Mirana said. "But I sincerely hope someone else does it. One of my Knights. I don't want you to risk yourself, Alice. You must promise me you won't be reckless out of a need for revenge."

Alice nodded. "I promise. I'll only go after him if I'm in a situation where there's no other choice, if it's between him and me, life or death."

Giselle came outside at that moment and announced that Mr. Hightopp had returned, and Mirana told her to send him out to them.

When Tarrant appeared, Mirana smiled at him."Ah! Tarrant. Come sit down and have a cup of tea with us and we'll tell you what's been decided regarding Alice's chambers and the extra protection I've arranged for her."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Day Four**

After telling Tarrant about the new arrangements for Alice's protection, Mirana went inside to see about getting Alice's things moved to her new chambers. Once they were alone, Tarrant turned to Alice and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Did you have a nice tea?" he asked.

Alice smiled. "Yes, it was very nice. How about you? How was Mr. Gaillard? Did you work on my dress?"

Tarrant nodded and smiled. "He wants to see you as soon as you feel up to it. He told me to tell you that you're our Muse and we need you for inspiration so you better visit the workshop soon."

That made Alice laugh. She was rather fond of the Dressmaker and she especially enjoyed spending time with him and Tarrant in his workshop. That, and her teas with Mirana were two of her favourite things to do in the castle, next to her alone time with Tarrant.

Tarrant gazed at her for a long moment then asked softly, "Are you still alright?"

Alice squeezed his hand. "I am. Truly. What happened is over and I just want things to get back to normal." She looked around to see if anyone was about and seeing no one, gave him a quick kiss. "I suppose we're not going to have much privacy now, except in the castle," she whispered. "And now that I'm to have guards posted outside my chambers I suppose there won't be any more goodnight kisses at the door." She frowned at that thought.

"It would be perfectly acceptable for me to kiss your hand at the door. Like this," Tarrant said softly, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it sweetly. Then he leaned closer. "But I'll have to give you your _real _kiss goodnight somewhere private," he whispered in her ear.

Alice smiled at him and put her hand over his. "You _could_ court me openly and then at least you could kiss my cheek at the door," she said, gazing into his eyes as she stroked his hand.

Tarrant gazed back at her, his expression serious. "Are you giving me permission to court you openly then, Lady Alice?"

"Of course, silly!" she replied. "You could have before, you know."

He smiled at her happily. "I didn't want to presume," he whispered. "I've never courted anyone before."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Alice said, frowning suddenly at the thought of him ever having courted someone else. The very idea made her feel quite jealous, so much so it surprised her. She'd never been a jealous type of person before. But the thought of Tarrant with anyone else made her feel fiercely possessive.

As if reading her mind, he reached up to caress her face. "There's never been anyone but you," he said softly.

She smiled. "And there's never been anyone but you, for me," she whispered. "I love you, and only you, Tarrant. I might have had suitors who tried to court me in the Otherworld, but none of them ever meant anything to me."

He frowned, jealous himself now at the thought of other men trying to court her. Something flashed in his eyes and Alice pressed her hand against his reassuringly.

"My heart belongs to you. Only you," she whispered. "It's only _ever_ been you."

A discreet cough interrupted their conversation. Mirana came forward, a smile on her face, and said, "Come along, you two. We're going to Alice's new chambers now."

They smiled back at her, both of them blushing slightly, and got to their feet.

Once they left the Queen's chambers, Mirana led the way, and they followed her down the hall. They passed a few doors then Mirana suddenly stopped in front of one of them. "Here they are," she chirped, smiling at Alice. "I wanted you to be close," she said. "That way, both my guards and yours will always be at hand and you can feel secure in the knowledge that you have the protection of four men keeping watch over your chambers as you sleep at night." She gave Alice a concerned look. "I want you to feel safe," she said softly, then she turned and opened the door.

"Oh!" Alice gasped. These chambers were even more beautiful than the rooms she'd had before. They were larger, for one thing, and were done in a different colour scheme, mostly in honey-coloured woods that panelled the walls, with cream and soft pink accents.

The chambers began with a large sitting room that was rather luxurious yet warm and inviting, and her bedroom was separate, as was the maid's room, along with the washroom and dressing room. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" she said, smiling brightly at Mirana, who smiled back at her, pleased to see Alice's enthusiastic reaction.

"Come see the view!" Mirana said gaily, heading for the french doors that opened to the balcony.

The three of them went outside and Alice clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh!" she cried. "It's the same view as yours!" Though her balcony was smaller than Mirana's large terrace, it was just as elegant and charming, and similarly decorated. There was even a similar sitting area as Mirana's, centered in a square between four white stone pillars wrapped with ivy, also topped by a white trellis. "This is perfect," Alice breathed. She turned to look at Mirana. "Thank you! I love it!"

Mirana beamed. "Now, I'll leave you to get settled in, and then see you at dinner?" She looked at Alice, the concern back in her eyes. "Will you be at dinner tonight or do you want to take it here in your rooms?"

Alice looked at Tarrant, imagining the two of them having a romantic dinner together on the balcony. She'd much rather do that, but she didn't want to keep the others at Court talking about what happened the night before and if she skipped dinner in the Royal Dining Hall, that's what would happen. She sighed wistfully at the idea of that private dinner with Tarrant then said, "No, I want things to get back to normal and people will talk if I'm absent at dinner tonight. So we'll go."

Mirana nodded in understanding. "Then I shall see you in a bit. Your things from the other chambers should get here any moment now, and I've assigned a new maid to you...until...Elsie gets back." She frowned, and looked at Alice worriedly.

Alice gave a small smile to reassure Mirana that she was alright, then said, "Thank you. I know you know I'm worried about Elsie but there's nothing I can do, so I'm just going to believe that she's safe, as Stayne said she was, and trust that she will come back to us as soon as your men can find her."

Mirana nodded solemnly. "They'll find her," she said firmly. "And they'll find Stayne." Mirana looked at Tarrant. "My men are out looking for him as we speak. They'll find him, Tarrant. I don't want you to go off trying to look for him yourself. Alice and I would both be most distressed if you did such a thing. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Tarrant gazed at her for a moment then said, "I won't. I promised Alice...and I promise you now. My place is by Alice's side. I won't leave her unprotected ever again."

Mirana smiled. "Excellent. I trust you both to be on your guard and trust that _neither_ of you will do anything reckless in an attempt to get revenge. Stayne _will_ be found and he will pay, mark my words." The Queen nodded for emphasis. "So...with that said, I'll be off now." She smiled at them fondly. "I'll see you at dinner."

Alice and Tarrant remained on the balcony after Mirana left.

"Isn't it lovely?" Alice said, looking at the view, then at Tarrant.

He smiled. "Yes, it is." He moved and went to stand behind her, then he put his arms around her, hugging her to his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's beautiful."

Alice sighed contentedly, melting in his embrace, and they stood there like that, silently admiring the view.

A knock at the door was heard suddenly and Alice and Tarrant broke apart and went inside to answer it.

It was a maid and Alice recognised her. It was the maid who had led her to the Queen's chambers for Tea the day before. "Oh...hello again!" Alice said.

The maid smiled. "Hello again, my Lady. I asked specially to be the one to look after you," she said with a wink. "My name is Cora and I'm very happy to be of whatever service you require of me," she said cheerfully.

Alice gave her a warm smile, pleased that it was Cora who would be looking after her until Elsie returned. "Thank you, Cora." She ushered the maid inside. "Shall I show you to your room?" she asked.

"No, no, my Lady. I know the way. You just sit back and I'll take care of everything. Some other maids are about to arrive with your things and I'll unpack them for you, shall I?"

"Yes, thank you," Alice said, smiling graciously. "I'll leave you to it then. Mr. Hightopp and I will be on the balcony."

Cora grinned roguishly and gave a saucy nod and Alice couldn't help but smile at the maid's cheeky personality. She was rather forward, but Alice liked that about her. There would be no need to stand on ceremony with her.

Alice and Tarrant returned to the balcony and Alice told Tarrant how she'd met the maid the day before. "I'm glad it's her," she said. "We won't have to be all formal and proper around her...well, at least to some extent," she amended in a whisper. "I imagine she enjoys a bit of gossip so we might want to keep that in mind when we're around her."

Tarrant smiled. "I promise, I'll behave," he said with a sweeping bow and a tip of his hat.

Alice laughed, charmed by his impish but elegant display of gallantry, then her eyes went soft. "But now you'll be courting me openly so we don't have to hide things as much."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "No...we won't," he said softly.

"I wish we didn't have to go to dinner in the Hall. I wanted to have dinner here with you on the balcony. It would have been so lovely and romantic," she sighed.

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead decorously, in case Cora was watching, and whispered, "We can do that tomorrow night if you like."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Yes, we'll do that then. Tomorrow night, dinner here, just us."

They could hear that the other maids had arrived with Alice's things, and Alice wanted to be alone with Tarrant so she said, "Let's go to the Dressmaker's. I'd like to see how my dress is progressing." Then she leaned closer and whispered, gazing at his mouth, "But perhaps we could make a short detour to the hat-making room first?"

He smiled widely. "As you wish, my Lady," he said, offering her his arm.

* * *

They made their way to the hat-making room somewhat eagerly and as soon as Tarrant closed and locked the door, he turned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Alice returned his kiss ardently until they both had to pull back to catch their breath.

He smiled at her, his eyes emerald green, and Alice's heart began to beat faster in response. He had this way of looking both wicked and sweet at the same time, which she loved.

"This will be the only place we can go where we can have total privacy and be safe enough to relax," she murmured, caressing his face and tracing her fingers over his lips. "This will be it, now that there will be guards watching my chambers and coming with us if we want to leave the castle."

He pulled her to him, his eyes flashing. "Then I suspect we'll be spending a lot of time in here," he whispered in her ear, his brogue back, sending shivers down her body. He kissed her again, and his hands slid through her hair, cupping the back of her head so he could pull her closer as his mouth plundered hers with rapidly increasing ardour.

Alice clung to him, feeling herself go weak at the knees when the kiss deepened, and Tarrant moved one hand to the small of her back, holding it there firmly to keep her up, the other hand wrapped around the nape of her neck. Alice moaned softly, breathless, as he began kissing her neck amorously, kissing and nibbling his way up to her ear.

"Oh God," she gasped, her eyes darkening with desire. The way he was kissing her was driving her wild. She grabbed hold of his hat and took it off, tossing it onto the hat-making table, and then pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him passionately.

Together as one, they stumbled their way blindly across the room, still kissing, until they reached the chaise lounge. Alice fell onto it, pulling Tarrant with her so that he landed on top of her.

He fumbled at the side of his belt, unhooking his sword and dropping it onto the floor, then placed his hands on her waist and positioned her so that she was laying lengthwise on the lounge, and then he straddled her and urgently began to unbutton her dress as he resumed kissing her.

She moaned softly as his hands slipped inside her dress, finding her breasts and cupping them so that they spilled out the top of her chemise, and he began pressing hot, fervent kisses to her décolletage.

"I love you so much," he gasped between kisses as his hands fondled and squeezed her, making her feel almost delirious with desire. "I can't keep my hands off you."

Alice laid back, surrendering herself in ecstasy as Tarrant kissed his way back up from her décolletage to her throat, then finally back to her mouth.

A fire was blazing between them, and neither wanted to stop. Alice began to untie his ascot, getting frustrated when it was taking too long. "You wear too many layers," she said breathlessly, finally getting the ascot loose and tugging it off. When she started to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat he sat up a little so she could continue and his hands began to move all over her body as he gazed into her eyes.

They stared at each other, both sets of eyes burning, and then they were kissing wildly, their hands all over each other.

After her conversation with Mirana, Alice felt less worried about losing her inhibitions and behaving in such a wanton manner. She loved Tarrant and he loved her. This wasn't some cheap, tawdry grope with a stablehand; this was two people who loved each other absolutely and wanted each other passionately because they wanted to be as close to each other as possible.

And when Tarrant was like this, all hot and sensual and burning with desire, she couldn't resist the temptation to give in and submit to him completely. If he hadn't the restraint to stop, she would let him take her, she wanted him that much. The seductive power of their passion was intense and utterly addictive; the further they went, the more she wanted him.

Tarrant was kissing her and touching her and she wanted him to keep going.

She closed her eyes euphorically, swept away, as she slipped her hands beneath the layers of his clothes and slid them up his back, running her hands all over his bare skin as he kissed her mouth breathlessly, his hands tangled in her hair.

"Oh God!" he moaned against her lips. "I want you so much," he gasped. "I don't want to stop." He kissed her again then pulled back, panting. "I don't want to stop, Alice," he whispered, caressing her face with one hand and brushing her hair back with the other. "But we must." He gazed at her, breathless, his eyes flashing. "We _must_."

Alice sighed and pulled him against her. "I know," she whispered, her hands slowing down but still stroking his back, her fingers lightly brushing against his skin.

He kissed her softly. "I love you," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers as she continued to gently caress his skin, slowly moving up his back. He stroked her hair tenderly, his forehead still resting against hers.

"I love you too," she whispered, and she slid her hands out from under all those layers of clothes and put her arms around him. She reached up and cupped the back of his head then gently ran her fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a long moment, both closing their eyes and breathing each other in.

Finally Tarrant pulled back and sat up then tenderly began to button her dress, his eyes gazing at her sweetly.

Alice smiled, her eyes shining back at him with pure love. Her heart was so full of it she thought it might burst.

After he finished buttoning her dress, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips then on each cheek.

They got up and she buttoned his shirt and waistcoat and then his jacket, then she reached down and picked up his ascot and began to tie it back on. His eyes watched her and she smiled at him.

"There," she said, smoothing out his clothes with a brush of her hands, then she straightened his ascot smartly and ran her fingers through his hair, making it tidy again.

He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips and tenderly kissing her palm. Then he set about fixing her up, sweeping his hands over her dress and smoothing out the wrinkles, then combing his fingers through her hair.

When he was finished, she went to get his hat while he picked up his sword and hooked it to his belt.

She came back to stand before him and placed his hat on his head with care.

They gazed at one another, smiling, then Tarrant pulled Alice into his arms and held her tightly.

"Is it time for dinner or do we have time to go to visit Mr. Gaillard?" Alice whispered after a moment.

Tarrant checked his pocket watch and said, "We can go to the workshop. It's still about an hour before dinner."

Alice smiled as Tarrant offered her his arm. She took it then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm ready now," she said, and they left the hat-making room, both smiling, and headed for the Dressmaker's workshop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: Please read the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter for further clarity about the progression of the story.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Day Four**

When the Dressmaker saw Alice on Tarrant's arm as they came into the workshop he clasped his hands together joyfully. "Lady Alice! You're here!" he cried. "Just in time," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I've finished two of your dresses and you simply must try them on!"

Alice smiled at his enthusiasm, which seemed to be contagious, because suddenly she was rather excited to have some new clothes, and she knew the dresses being made for her were all sublime. "Thank you, Mr. Gaillard. I would love to try on the new dresses," she said warmly.

The Dressmaker called for his assistant maid to help Alice get into the new dresses. The maid, whose name was Mary, led Alice to the dressing room where the dresses were already hanging.

They were both gorgeous and Alice couldn't wait to try them on. Mary helped her get into the first dress, an exquisite confection in soft white chiffon with pink and black trimmings. It was very French in style and design, and had a dipping neckline that showed off her shoulders. Once it was on, the maid said, "Oh! You look just lovely, my Lady!"

Alice looked at herself in the mirror and had to agree. The dress was absolutely divine and it flattered her most becomingly. She smiled at Mary. "It i_s_ quite extraordinary, isn't it?"

When she went back out to the workshop to show Mr. Gaillard and Tarrant the dress, Mr. Gaillard gasped in delight. "Perfection!" he cried.

Tarrant stared at Alice, looking awed. "You look beautiful," he said quietly in a reverent voice. "So very beautiful."

Alice smiled softly at him.

Mr. Gaillard went up to her to inspect the dress and make sure it fit properly. "Excellent," he said, checking it from all angles and seeing that it fit perfectly. "Our Muse looks like a Goddess come to life," he declared jovially and Tarrant nodded, a dazed look on his face. "Now, my Lady, go on and try the other one on, if you please," the Dressmaker said.

Alice went back to the dressing room and Mary helped her into the second dress, an elegant, luxurious gown made of deep red velvet with black satin trim.

"This one is just as lovely as the first," the maid said. "You look beautiful."

Alice blushed and thanked her as they went back out to the workshop.

"Magnificent!" the Dressmaker proclaimed after checking it thoroughly to make sure it fit. "You look stunning, Lady Alice."

Tarrant nodded in agreement, his eyes wide.

Mr. Gaillard beamed and said, "I have a third that's just about finished. Would you mind trying it on?"

"I'd love to," Alice said happily.

The Dressmaker got the dress, another one that was French in style, made of soft sky-blue chiffon with white and black trimmings. He gave it to Mary to take back to the dressing room, and Alice followed. As she helped Alice get into the third dress, Mary whispered, "Are you going to wear one of the new dresses to dinner tonight?"

Alice thought about it for a moment. "Yes. I think I will," she said. Knowing all eyes would be on her after what happened last night she wanted to look her best and show everyone she was fine. She went out to the workshop and Mr. Gaillard inspected the fit then stood back to look at the whole picture.

"It's a gorgeous dress," she said. "The colours are lovely."

The Dressmaker smiled. "This one will be finished tonight. It just needs a couple of things to make it complete," he said thoughtfully. "The other two are done. I'll have Mary send them to your chambers, if you like."

"I'd like to wear one of them now, actually," Alice said. She looked at Tarrant. "Which one, do you think?"

"The first one," he said softly.

Alice smiled. "The first one it is, then." She and Mary returned to the dressing room and the maid helped Alice change back into the first dress. Then Alice went back out to the workshop and thanked the Dressmaker. "They're all so beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

Mr. Gaillard smiled at her. "I've already started on some new ones so you must come tomorrow so I can look at you for inspiration." He gestured at the mannequins and Alice saw the new dresses he'd begun.

"Oh!" she said excitedly. "They're wonderful!" She looked at Tarrant who was very quiet, staring at her as if entranced. "Will you show me your dress?" she asked softly, going over to him and touching his arm.

He nodded and took her hand and led her to the mannequin. "It's almost finished," he said, then he gazed at her. "Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

Alice wanted to throw her arms around him. He seemed so vulnerable all of a sudden. "I love it," she said. Then she whispered, for his ears only, "It's my favourite."

He smiled at her. "Really?"

"Of course! It's beautiful! Truly." She gazed at him. "Tarrant? Are you alright?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I...sometimes I think this must be a dream. Is this really happening? Are you really here?" He stared at her, looking a bit lost and overwhelmed.

Alice took his hand and stroked it comfortingly. "Of course it's real and I'm here," she said softly. "I'm here, with you, and I love you."

Tarrant gazed at her for a long moment, and his expression cleared suddenly. "Yes...yes. Of course," he said. He leaned close and whispered, "I get..._confused_...sometimes."

"I know, love," Alice whispered, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "It's alright."

He smiled at her. "You look so beautiful in that dress," he said, his eyes soft. "So beautiful it made me feel like it was a dream."

She put her arms around him and hugged him, not caring if the Dressmaker and Mary saw. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, then kissing her cheek tenderly. "We should go now. It's time for dinner."

They broke apart and she took his arm, and they went over to the Dressmaker and told him they were going.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Alice promised him with a smile. Then she turned to Mary and thanked her for her help.

The maid nodded and curtsied. "It was my pleasure, my Lady," she said.

* * *

Tarrant and Alice left the workshop and went straight to the Dining Hall. As they entered the room, Alice tensed up a bit when everyone turned to look at them. She smiled and nodded at them all as Tarrant escorted her in, and Alice relaxed immediately when the only thing she saw in everyone's eyes was admiration, and in some eyes, awe. The other Ladies came over and gushed over her dress, telling her how beautiful she looked, and Alice thanked them warmly, relieved that no one was mentioning the events of the night before.

The bell rang suddenly and Mirana came in with the Knave at her side and she took one look at Alice and smiled brightly, an expression of pure delight on her face. She motioned for them to take their usual places. Once everyone was seated, Mirana leaned over and said, "What an incredible dress! You look absolutely enchanting, Lady Alice!"

Alice smiled. "The Dressmaker is quite something, isn't he?"

Mirana smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes, he is. But really, it's _you_ who makes the dress look so stunning. It really suits you." She looked at Tarrant coyly. "Don't you think so, Mr. Hightopp?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

Tarrant gazed at Alice and then looked at Mirana then back at Alice. "She looks like an angel," he said softly, covering her hand with his own.

Mirana noticed and leaned forward to whisper excitedly, "_Oh_! Are you courting openly now? Officially?"

Alice nodded then looked at Tarrant and smiled.

Mirana clasped her hands together happily, a dreamy expression on her face. "How wonderful!" she whispered.

The Knave cleared his throat to get Mirana's attention. Everyone had been served, so she nodded and smiled down the table to give them all the signal that dinner had officially begun.

As everyone began to eat Mirana turned to Alice, her eyes sparkling.

Alice smiled at her and the two women exchanged a knowing look and a small dreamy sigh that only they could see.

"So! The Dressmaker has outdone himself, I have to say. I can't wait to see the others!" Mirana said, gracefully changing the subject.

"Yes, they're all lovely," Alice replied, smiling appreciatively at Mirana's discretion and understanding. "I tried on two others just now, one that's finished and one that will be finished tonight, and Mr. Gaillard has already started on a number of new ones." Alice turned to smile at Tarrant then said to Mirana, "And our favourite, Mr. Hightopp's dress, is almost done."

Mirana smiled at Tarrant. "I can't wait to see it!" she said.

He smiled back shyly. "It will probably be finished tomorrow. Lady Alice and I plan to spend the morning at the workshop so I think I'll be able to put on the final touches it needs and then it will be done."

"If it's finished in time will you wear it tomorrow to dinner?" Mirana asked

Alice leaned over and whispered so only Mirana could hear, "Yes, I will wear it, but Tarrant and I are planning on having dinner tomorrow night on my balcony, just the two of us."

Mirana whispered back just as quietly, "Oh God! How romantic! You're definitely having Tea with me tomorrow and we shall have a nice long chat, my dear friend! Especially about the new development in your courtship."

Alice pulled back and gave her a smile and a little wink. Then she changed the subject. "So...I've been thinking about our trip to London," Alice began and smiled when Mirana's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes?"

"And I think we should make a list. There are a lot of things we might want to get there to bring to Underland. Books, for example, and sheet music from Otherworld composers - I thought of that when we were talking about playing the piano last night. And there probably are lots of things that you might be interested in, such as an atlas of maps of the Otherworld, herbs and spices that you don't have here, games, and anything else you can think of."

"Oh! It's so exciting! Yes, we'll definitely need to make a list. What fun!" Mirana cried gaily. "And will I get to meet your mother and sister?"

Alice frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps. It depends on how soon we go. We'll have to concoct a very convincing story to explain where I've been and who you are. I imagine they think I'm already on a ship heading for America. But I suppose we can come up with something to explain why I haven't left yet. We should probably discuss all that tomorrow at Tea."

Mirana nodded happily.

The Knave leaned over to whisper something to Mirana and she immediately frowned. "Enough! Honestly!" she whispered back at him, a cross look on her face. "I told you, it's just going to be me and Lady Alice going. We'll be fine."

She looked at Alice and grimaced and Alice had to take a sip of her wine to keep herself from laughing.

Tarrant covered her hand with his and she turned to look at him with a sweet smile. "I shall miss you terribly when you go," he whispered.

Her eyes softened. "I'll miss you too...but it will only be for an afternoon." She covered his hand with her free one and gave it a squeeze. "And I'll bring you back presents. You and I will have to make a list too."

He smiled.

The rest of the dinner flew by rather quickly.

Mirana and Tarrant discussed a village that was in the process of being rebuilt and Tarrant had a lot of ideas and suggestions for improvements, which had Mirana beaming with praise at his cleverness.

"So you're a person with great vision yourself, Mr. Hightopp," she said, looking impressed. "Just like our dear Lady Alice. What a lovely thing to have in common." She smiled at them. "Goodness! What a wealth of hidden talents you have!"

He smiled and blushed. "Thank you," he said softly.

"And speaking of talents, as we were discussing the subject of music last night, it gave me an idea and I've arranged for a little surprise entertainment this evening after dinner. The Court musicians shall be playing for us outside in the back Courtyard."

"How lovely!" Alice said.

"It should be fun. I expect people will be dancing and there will be refreshments served, and dessert." She looked down the table and saw that the main course had just about ended. "In fact, I believe it's time for the announcement to be made," she said, giving the Knave a nod.

He stood and pulled out Mirana's chair when she gave him the signal and after the Queen rose, everyone got to their feet and looked at her.

Mirana smiled and made the announcement that dessert and refreshments would be served in the back Courtyard, along with an impromptu concert by the Court musicians.

Everyone cheered and began talking excitedly.

Mirana took Alice's arm and whispered, "I hope to see you and Tarrant dancing, especially now that you're wearing such a perfect dress."

Alice smiled. "What a lovely surprise," she said.

Mirana glowed with happiness. "Come now, take Tarrant's arm and show everyone that he's officially courting you now. I can't wait to see it!" she whispered excitedly.

Alice smiled and nodded then went to him and took his arm.

The Queen led the way, the Knave at her side, with Alice and Tarrant following behind, along with the rest of the Court.

As they walked, Alice whispered to Tarrant that he was to make it clear to everyone that he was officially courting her, and he smiled at her happily.

And with that, the whole party went out into the back Courtyard, ready for the evening's entertainment.

* * *

**** A/N: After reading the reviews for the last chapter I feel I need to clear things up **_**yet again**_** and explain why Alice and Tarrant haven't gone all the way yet, and won't, until they're married. First, it's important to remember that it's only Alice's 4th day back in Underland. And on her 3rd night back she was attacked and sexually molested by Stayne which was very traumatic for her, especially considering the impact being touched so sexually would have on a woman in that era. I know everyone wants Alice and Tarrant to just go for it and shag each other senseless but it's not realistic for that to happen yet and I have to stay true to the era the story is set in, a time where an unmarried woman having sex was considered unthinkable. If anyone knew even a hint of what she and Tarrant have already done (forget even having full-on sex), her reputation would be in complete and utter ruin, a fact of which they are both fully aware. Trust that I'm writing this with the intention of being as true to the era and to the characters as I can, and that things will be explained and revealed with each chapter, as I'm writing this story in a style that's in real time, where we see things unfold as the characters do, at the same time. It would be clumsy, immature writing to just sod it all and have them have sex when it's not true to the heart and soul of the story and the characters. **

**Alice is a well bred young Victorian lady and she worries about her awakening sensuality and her desires, questioning herself for it and wondering if it makes her a "bad girl," which we see evidence of during her conversation with Mirana, when she asked if Mirana thought her terrible and wicked for being intimate in that way with Tarrant. We also see it in the last chapter when they were in the middle of their passionate encounter, during which Alice thinks about it and justifies her readiness to surrender to Tarrant, if he'd allow it, because they're in love so therefore it's not "wrong." Alice might **_**want**_** to go all the way when she and Tarrant are in the throes of passion and she's swept away by it all, but she would definitely regret it afterwards if they did. The conventions of that time were absolute and shouldn't be underestimated. Alice might be uncoventional, but she's still coming from a lifetime of repression, both emotional and sexual, and a mindset ruled by strict moral codes of conduct, particularly when it comes to sexuality. Being a product of the times, Alice absolutely considers sex between unmarried people of good breeding to be wrong. But now she's found Tarrant and everything's changing. Her love and passion for Tarrant are making her loosen up and relax her inhibitions but part of that comes from her trust in him that he'll keep her from letting it go too far, too soon. If he were a different person, one who would have sex with her without hesitation, she wouldn't be so free about it. She trusts Tarrant and knows deep down that he won't let things get too far, so she lets herself get carried away because she knows he's sure to keep within the boundaries of what she would be emotionally and intellectually comfortable with.**

**As for Tarrant, he is a true gentleman, a man of honour, and he loves Alice completely, which means he cherishes and respects her and wants to wait. He only just got permission to openly court her, which should give a hint of how proper he really is, and also hints at how unsure he is about the pace of their relationship. He might be loosening up himself as he discovers his own awakening sensuality (as evidenced by his aggressiveness during their most recent encounter) but he's still very shy and insecure. He's never had any relations with a woman before. With each intimate encounter they go a little further, step by step. It's a process of growth for both of them, as individuals and as a couple. Tarrant keeps stopping for all the reasons listed above but also because, in his mind, it would be terribly cheap to just go ahead and have sex with her on a chaise lounge in his hat-making room. He has a reverence for Alice that makes that scenario impossible. He wants to court her properly, and in those days, declaring yourself to be courting openly is declaring an intention of marriage. He wants it to be beautiful and sacred, just as his love for her is beautiful and sacred. So they might have passionate trysts in the hat-making room, going a little further each time, but he's too honourable to besmirch her by having full-on sex, and very importantly, he would never do anything to compromise her reputation.**

**I hope this helps explain the context of the story better. Yes, some of you might not like that they haven't started shagging like crazy but the growing sexual tension is quite deliberate. If you're dying for them to "just do it already" that's a good thing, because it means you're feeling what they feel, the desire and the frustration, just as they feel it. This story is a journey and I'm not going to rush things, because it's all about the build-up which will ultimately lead to a more satisfying and exciting conclusion. I don't want to reveal much more but there's a lot coming up ahead, many shocks and surprises and some adventures along the way, so it's not just going to be chapter after chapter of Alice and Tarrant mooning at each other. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Day Four**

The mood was festive as everyone spilled out onto the Courtyard.

The moment the Queen stepped outside, music began to play, and like the ball on Alice's first night, the atmosphere was quite magical. There were tables on each side of the Courtyard, filled with an alluring array of desserts and refreshments, and there were candles and fairylights surrounding the whole area, lighting it up in a way that made it look enchanted.

Alice turned to look at Tarrant, her eyes sparkling, and he looked back at her and smiled.

"You look happy," he said softly.

"I am," Alice sighed. "I'm here with you and everything is so pretty and the music is lovely. It's very romantic."

He took her hand and kissed it, gazing at her in a way that made Alice want to melt. "Shall we dance, my Lady?" he asked, smiling at her impishly.

She nodded, smiling back at him, and he led her to the middle of the Courtyard where other couples were already dancing. The music swelled and Tarrant took Alice in his arms and they began to dance.

Tarrant swept her past the other dancers gracefully, and she smiled in delight, her eyes shining. He was such a wonderful dancer, so artful and elegant and dashing. It was exhilarating. He spun and twirled her around expertly and Alice laughed, breathless, as they danced and glided across the Courtyard, gazing into each other's eyes.

When the music changed, slowing down, Tarrant seamlessly adjusted their pace and pulled her closer, showing the utmost decorum and propriety but making it absolutely clear to all present that Alice was his and he was courting her.

She smiled at him, feeling so overcome with happiness she thought she might burst. He smiled back at her, looking as happy as she felt, and in that moment, everything around them disappeared and it was just them, soaring blissfully around the Courtyard as the music played, lost in their own world and in each other. It was sublime.

They danced until the song ended and when the Court musicians launched into a livelier tune, Tarrant escorted Alice away from the crowd, heading for one of the tables that was laden with desserts and refreshments. "Would you care for some punch, my Lady?" he asked charmingly.

Alice smiled. "That would be lovely," she said, her voice soft. She watched as he got them each a glass of punch then looked over at Mirana, who was sitting on a throne chair on the dais with the Knave standing by her side.

Mirana looked back at her, beaming, a happy expression on her face, yet Alice could see a wistfulness in her eyes as well. When Tarrant returned to Alice's side and gave her the cup of punch, Alice sipped it thoughtfully then said, "Tarrant...would it be looked at as odd or improper if you were to ask Mirana to dance?"

He gazed at her, understanding immediately, and his eyes softened. "How sweet and kind you are. Would you like me to ask her? I don't think it would be considered untoward. Unexpected perhaps, but not improprietous."

Alice nodded. "Yes, do ask her, as no one else will, I imagine. She should have the pleasure of participating in the festivities for once, instead of just watching it all."

Tarrant smiled tenderly at her. "Come along then, my Lady," he said. "We'll go to her and I shall ask her to honour me with a dance."

Alice beamed at him and took his arm, and Tarrant escorted her to the dais. "Your Majesty," they said in unison, bowing and curtsying with grace.

Mirana smiled and beckoned for them to join her on the platform. "Lady Alice. Mr. Hightopp," she said, nodding at them, her eyes warm. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes!" Alice said enthusiastically. "This was such a wonderful surprise!"

Mirana looked at the two of them and smiled softly, a dreamy expression on her face.

Tarrant stepped forward and asked, "I was wondering, Your Majesty, if you would perhaps do me the honour of granting me a dance?"

Mirana's eyes lit up, which made Alice very happy. "I should love to, Mr. Hightopp," she said, beaming. "You're a very fine dancer so I would be delighted to have a dance with you." She looked at Alice. "If Lady Alice doesn't mind, of course."

Alice smiled at her. "It would give me great pleasure to see you dancing, Your Majesty." She gazed at her warmly, and Mirana returned her smile, her eyes bright.

Tarrant handed Alice his cup of punch and bowed quite gallantly at the Queen, then offered her his hand to help her get to her feet.

Mirana took his hand and rose gracefully, giving Alice a big smile. When Tarrant offered the Queen his arm, she took it and he escorted her down from the dais and into the crowd of dancing couples.

Alice watched, a soft smile on her face, as Tarrant and Mirana began to dance.

Mirana was positively glowing and it made Alice wonder how long it had been since she had been so carefree. Being the Queen naturally set her apart from everyone, yet she was such a sweet and warmhearted person. How lonely she must have been all these years, Alice thought to herself. She looked around to see how the others were reacting to the sight of their Queen dancing with Tarrant and saw a few looks of surprise but nothing too extreme. She turned to the Knave and asked him, "Do you never ask the Queen to dance?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm her Guard, my Lady. That is my official capacity," he said soberly. "It is my duty to guard her and head the Queen's military forces. That is my role here. It's quite different from being a Royal Escort, as Mr. Hightopp is to you. It wouldn't be my place to ask such a thing."

"Oh, I see!" Alice said. No wonder Mirana looked horrified at the idea of a romance with him, she thought. He seemed a bit severe and forbidding, and was much too serious and formal for a woman like Mirana. She looked at the Queen who was happily dancing with Tarrant, an elated expression on her face, and smiled at the sight. When the song finished, Alice was pleasantly surprised to see one of the men from Court approach Mirana and bow, obviously asking to cut in. Mirana nodded, accepting, and Tarrant bowed graciously, allowing the Queen to join her new partner, and made his way back to Alice.

When Tarrant got to her side, Alice handed him his punch then took his arm and they stepped down from the dais and moved to a spot where they could watch over everything yet speak privately.

"That was a very good thing you did," Alice said softly. "And it seems to have broken the ice. Has she ever danced with anyone before?"

"Not that I've seen," Tarrant admitted. "I suppose everyone has kept her at a distance because she's the Queen, and no one dared ask before."

"Then I'm very glad that you did. And see? Now she's dancing with someone else and I have no doubt that others will ask for a dance too." Alice smiled at him happily.

Tarrant gazed at her, his eyes soft and adoring, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek tenderly. "You're very sweet, Just Alice," he whispered.

She smiled. She loved it when he called her that.

They watched Mirana dance, sipping their punch, and when their glasses were empty, Tarrant took them and set them down on the half wall behind them.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" he whispered, and Alice nodded, eager for a chance to be alone with him. She took his arm and they went past the central part of the Courtyard, where the party was, and made way for the gardens.

A pair of Knights appeared suddenly and began to follow them, keeping a respectable distance so that they could give Alice and Tarrant some privacy, but it made Alice think of Stayne, and suddenly she was furious. "That man!" she whispered fiercely to Tarrant. "He's going to pay, I swear it! How dare he spoil this lovely night? Now we can't even take a walk in the gardens without guards...and it's all his fault!"

Tarrant placed his free hand over hers and stroked it gently. "Shhh...I know," he whispered soothingly. "But let's not let it spoil tonight, angel. Forget about the guards. Pretend it's just me and you. They're far enough behind us that we have _some_ privacy, at least, and I'm sure they're discreet. The Queen would have chosen your guards with care."

Alice sighed. "I suppose so," she whispered peevishly.

He gazed at her and smiled. "You look rather adorable when you're angry," he said softly.

Alice couldn't help but be charmed. The way he was looking at her made her forget about Stayne and the guards for a moment.

"Come," he said, pulling her along. "We'll take a turn in the gardens then we'll go back to the party and dance some more then I'll take you to your chambers and we can go out on the balcony. As long as your maid is there to act as chaperone, that should be perfectly acceptable." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright," Alice said softly. "But I imagine the guards will be more discreet than Cora would. So we'll still have to be watchful." She sighed again. "Really, it's so annoying."

"I know. But nothing is more important than keeping you safe."

They continued walking and suddenly stopped short when they spotted Mallymkun.

"Mally!" Tarrant said in surprise. "Hello! Are you here for the party?"

The Dormouse looked at him then at Alice. "Yes, we got word of it and only just got here."

Alice asked in as friendly a voice as she could manage, "We? Is the March Hare here too?"

Mallymkun glared at her then looked at Tarrant, her eyes softening. "Thackery is gobbling down desserts like there's no tomorrow so I came out here to look for you," she said to Tarrant. "We've missed you at Tea."

"Yes, well...I'm at Court now and my place is by Lady Alice's side," he said gently.

Mallymkun huffed. "Well! How nice for _you_!" she said rudely to Alice, glowering at her malevolently.

"Mally!" Tarrant said warningly, his tone sharp.

"She comes waltzing in here, as if she's the Queen herself, and now suddenly you don't have time for us anymore!" the Dormouse squeaked angrily.

"Mally! It's not like that, and you know it!" Tarrant said, getting angry himself, on Alice's behalf. "Have you forgotten that Lady Alice slayed the Jabberwocky and returned the crown to the true Queen? Have you forgotten that she went to the Red Queen's castle, at great personal danger, to try to rescue us?"

Mallymkun scowled. "No. But that was two years ago! She _left_, if you recall, without a second thought. And now suddenly she's decided to come back, and everyone is practically kissing her feet, including you. And when she decides to leave Underland again because she's had enough, then what?"

Alice felt a rush of anger at such horrid and utterly false accusations. "Really!" Alice said indignantly. "I know you don't like me, for _whatever_ reason, but what you're saying is simply not true! Yes, I left after I slayed the Jabberwocky, but I had to at the time. And I was gone for two years, for reasons I don't care to explain, but I'm back and I'm here to stay now, whether you like it or not."

She stared down at the Dormouse sternly. "So...as we _both_ care about Tarrant, don't you think we should try to get along?" she said, trying to make Mallymkun see reason. "Don't you see that it makes him unhappy when you treat me the way that you do?"

"Unhappy? You're one to talk!" she said hotly. "It's _you_ who makes him unhappy. I'm sure you heard about him being called the Sad Hatter just before you decided to grace us again with your presence. And why was he so sad?"

"Enough!" Tarrant growled. "You don't know everything, Mally. Alice is here to stay," he said. "And I should tell you, not only am I her Royal Escort but I'm also courting her..._officially..._and we're both happy!"

The Dormouse gasped. "You're courting her?" she said shrilly. "It's true?"

Tarrant nodded. "Yes. It's quite true," he said, his voice softening, knowing it was going to hurt her.

Mallymkun let out a sob and shot a hateful look at Alice then turned and ran away.

"Oh dear!" Alice said softly. "That was..."

Tarrant took her hand. "She was out of line. What she said to you was wrong," he said. "I won't let her talk to you that way."

"I...I'm just sorry it's like this. She's so very sad and hurt now. Heartbroken."

"She had to know. I'm sorry it hurt her but she had to know. And she has to get over her jealousy of you."

Alice sighed, sad now. She might have been angry with the Dormouse but she didn't like to see anyone in pain.

"Come," Tarrant said softly. "Let's go back to the party."

Alice nodded and they began to walk.

"There's nothing we can do about Mally. She just needs time to get over it but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yes. I suppose so," Alice said quietly.

Tarrant stopped and put his arms around her. "You're upset now," he whispered sadly. "Please, forget about it. We can't let others try to spoil things for us."

Alice reached up and caressed his cheek, not caring if the Knights saw. "Nothing and _no one_ can spoil things for us," she said gently but firmly. "Come, I'm fine now, love. Let's go back and we'll dance and have fun and then we'll go to my chambers and spend some time on my balcony, just like you said."

Tarrant hugged her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said softly. She smiled at him and they started walking again.

When they got back to the Courtyard the party was still in full swing.

Mirana was dancing with another man from Court. Alice smiled at the sight of it. Her mood brightened. She wasn't going to let Stayne or Mallymkun or the guards...or _anything_...ruin this lovely night. She and Tarrant were officially courting, and Mirana was dancing and looking happy, and that was all that mattered.

Tarrant left Alice for a moment and went to speak to the March Hare, presumably to tell him about Mallymkun.

"Alice," a voice said from her shoulder suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"Absolem!" she cried. "You startled me." She looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I can see you heard what happened."

"Yes. I know everything that goes on in Underland. I've been searching for Stayne since the ball. I'm sorry I couldn't find him in time and he managed to get to you," the butterfly said, looking quite distressed. "I've been looking out for you for two years and now _that_ happened. Forgive me."

"Oh, Absolem! It's not your fault!" she cried. "Everyone's blaming themselves! You...Tarrant...Mirana...and me. I blame myself, for not being careful and letting my guard down. But as Mirana told me, and I quite agree, it's really Stayne's fault, and his alone. He's gone completely mad. But he'll be found and justice will be served."

"Yes. He'll be found. And so will your maid."

Tarrant came back then and saw Absolem perched on Alice's shoulder. "Hello, Absolem," he said.

Absolem returned his greeting then said, "I'll be off now. I just wanted to check on you, Alice, and see if you were alright."

"I am," she said. "Really." She gave him a smile to prove it, and Absolem smiled back at her fondly.

"Take care of her," he said to Tarrant gruffly then he flew off Alice's shoulder and fluttered away.

Tarrant looked at Alice. "I will take care of you, you know," he said softly. "Always."

"I know," Alice whispered. "Come, let's dance now."

They made their way through the crowd of dancing couples and went to where Mirana was dancing. As Tarrant pulled Alice in his arms and they began to dance, the two women looked at each other and exchanged smiles. They'd have a lot to talk about tomorrow at Tea, that was for certain.

Later, Tarrant escorted Alice to her chambers after the party began to wind down.

Two guards were at her door, as expected, so she went to get Cora to ask the maid if she'd act as chaperone so Tarrant could enter.

When she found her, Cora took one look at her and gasped. "What an amazing dress!" she exclaimed. "Two others were sent up earlier and they're both very pretty, but this one is just beautiful!"

Alice smiled and thanked her then asked if she'd serve as chaperone for her and Tarrant, as they were now courting and she wanted to invite him in to join her on the balcony.

The maid gave her a wink and said, "Yes, of course, my Lady. I would be happy to."

Cora went with Alice to the door and said, "I'll be chaperoning these two now so you may let Mr. Hightopp enter."

The guards nodded and Tarrant came inside.

After the door was shut and Alice and Tarrant began heading for the balcony, Cora said, "I trust you'll be a perfect gentleman, Mr. Hightopp, so I'll be in my room." She winked at Alice who smiled at her gratefully.

Once outside Tarrant pulled Alice in his arms. "Alone at last," he whispered. He looked to make sure Cora had gone to her room and when he was satisfied that she had, he kissed Alice, as he'd longed to do all night.

"Mmmm..." Alice murmured, wrapping her arms around him and sliding a hand around to the back of his neck. They kissed again then Tarrant whispered, "I can't stay long. It wouldn't look right at this late hour, chaperone or not."

"I know," Alice said softly. "So why don't you kiss me goodnight and we'll meet at the Dressmaker's in the morning."

Tarrant pulled her close and kissed her, a long, sweet, lingering kiss that made her sigh dreamily afterwards. "Goodnight, angel," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Goodnight," she whispered back and they shared one final kiss.

Then Tarrant left, with the promise that they'd meet in the morning.

Once he was gone, Alice knocked on Cora's door and asked her to help get her out of the dress. It had been a very long day and Alice was exhausted suddenly. The moment the dress was off, she thanked Cora then bid her goodnight.

After changing into her bedclothes, Alice went to the washroom to wash up and brush her teeth, then finally, she slipped into her new bed in her new chambers and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Day Five**

When Alice woke the next morning, she decided to have breakfast on the balcony. As she gazed at the view, sipping her tea, she marvelled at how lucky she was. Despite her terrible and frightening encounter with Stayne, and her worry about Elsie, as well as the unpleasantness with Mallymkun the night before, her life was pretty perfect. This would be her fifth day back in Underland, yet so much had happened already it seemed as if she'd been back for weeks.

She thought of her old life, and of her mother and Margaret, and she realised she now had everything she'd ever wanted.

She had Tarrant. She had Mirana. She had a home in the castle, with the most beautiful chambers one could ever wish for. She had Underland in all its glory, with so much of it left yet to explore and discover. And she had her future occupation of helping to rebuild and expand Underland as a whole new world, which was a project that had unlimited potential.

Life was wonderful, and she was happy, truly and utterly _happy_, in a way that she'd never thought was possible. She sighed dreamily, thinking of Tarrant and what lay ahead for them in the days and weeks to come, now that he was officially courting her.

Cora came outside then and said, "The Queen is asking for you, my Lady. She said to come to her chambers as soon as you've finished your breakfast."

Alice smiled. "I've finished now so I just need to get dressed." She stood up and followed Cora inside. They entered Alice's dressing room and Alice chose a dress she'd brought with her from London. The new dresses were exquisite but a bit formal, so she opted for a day dress instead.

She would have to speak with Mr. Gaillard about making her some day dresses in addition to the more opulent gowns he was currently working on, she thought to herself. And perhaps, if she took Mirana to meet her mother, she could get some more of her clothes that she'd left behind at the Kingsley house. She'd only brought the one suitcase with her and had packed rather hastily, after all, as she'd been more focused on getting to Underland and to Tarrant than she'd been on packing at the time.

Alice went to wash up and then Cora helped her get dressed.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" the maid asked.

"No, I think I'll leave it down. But thank you for offering," Alice said, smiling. One of the things Alice loved most about her new life was that she was free to wear her hair however she liked. She'd loathed the strict conventions and formalities of her life in the Otherworld - having to wear her hair up, and the prim, uncomfortable clothes, the corsets and other accoutrements she was forced to wear. Some of the other Ladies at Court dressed more lavishly here, she'd noticed, but it was their preference to do so, not a requisite.

After brushing out her hair, Alice told Cora she was ready and the maid led her to the Queen's chambers. Mirana's maid answered the door and ushered her inside. "Good morning, my Lady," Giselle said warmly. "The Queen is on the terrace." Alice followed her outside and when Mirana saw her, a huge smile lit up the Queen's face.

"Lady Alice!" she said brightly. "How are you this fine morning?" she chirped.

Alice smiled, happy to see Mirana in such a gay mood. "I'm lovely." Alice grinned. "How are _you_?"

Mirana looked as if she were going to burst with excitement. "Wasn't last night fun!" she said elatedly. "Come, sit down!" she cried.

Alice sat down and giggled. Mirana's mood was contagious. "Last night was wonderful," Alice said with a smile. "How you arranged such a big surprise on such short notice is beyond me! It was a lovely party."

Mirana grinned. "It was, wasn't it?" she said happily. "It was so nice to dance again. I haven't done it in years!" She looked at Alice, her eyes sparkling. "And don't think I don't know who I have to thank for it. I somehow doubt your Tarrant would have asked me to dance if not for a certain someone urging him to do so."

Alice smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about our trip to the Otherworld," Mirana said. "I thought perhaps we might begin making plans."

"Yes," Alice said, "I've been thinking about it as well. I think we should do it as soon as possible. But we'll need to make some preparations." She gazed at Mirana thoughtfully. "The first thing is we'll need to see whether you have any suitable clothes to wear; otherwise we'll have to have something made for you so you don't stand out too much. Things are more conservative in London and we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves."

"Oh! It's so exciting! I can't wait to see what it's like!"

"Shall we go take a look at your wardrobe then? If we can't find something, the Dressmaker will need to get started right away."

"Yes, yes...let's do that. I want to go to London as soon as possible!"

They got up and Mirana led the way to her dressing room. They searched through her closets but Alice couldn't find anything that would quite work.

"No, we'll have to have the Dressmaker make you something, I think," Alice said. "I'm meeting Tarrant there this morning. Do you have any plans at the moment or would you like to come down with me now? I can sketch out a few designs and you can choose what you like best, then Mr. Gaillard can get to work straightaway."

"Yes, let's go then. I can put off my morning's plans, as this takes priority." She beamed. "Oh, my dear Alice! I can't tell you how excited I am. I've always longed to see the Otherworld and it's going to be even more wonderful as you shall be my companion on this adventure!"

Alice grinned. "Come, then. Let's go now to Mr. Gaillard's workshop."

Mirana took her arm and linked it through hers and they left the Queen's chambers and made way for the Dressmaker's, with the Knave following behind at a discreet distance. As they walked Alice mused, "We'll have to come up with a cover story if you want to meet my mother. Well, really, we'll need one in any case, as we're bound to run into people. You won't be able to reveal that you're actually a Queen. Perhaps a Duchess? That's the next status in rank after the Queen, and you're too refined and regal to be anything less."

Mirana smiled. "That's kind of you to say."

"It's quite true," Alice said, smiling back at her. "You're too lovely and poised to be anything but a Queen, but you'll have to pose as a Duchess in the Otherworld. With the right clothes I think we can pull it off." A thought occurred to Alice suddenly. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "I remember when I came here as a little girl there was a Duchess. She was quite odd. She had a baby that turned into a pig. Oh! And I think Chessur was her cat. How curious that I remember that now. How could I have forgotten such a thing?" she said. "What ever happened to her?"

Mirana grimaced. "My sister had all the nobles she could capture killed..._beheaded_," she said in a whisper. She shuddered. "That's why there are only Lords and Ladies at Court now."

"Oh!" Alice cried. "How terrible!"

"Iracebeth was...mad. But she wasn't always so cold and cruel, and ruthless. I don't understand it. When we were little girls she was spoiled and could be petty at times but one would never have known she could turn out to be such a cold-blooded _murderer_. I often wonder if it was jealousy that drove her mad, jealousy that I was the one our parents chose to be Queen...and jealousy that her husband was in love with me and not her," Mirana whispered so no one but Alice could hear. "She did love him, you know. Quite desperately. But he and I had already fallen in love with each other and he could never look at her that way. I think it may be what finally drove her over the edge."

"It's really quite tragic," Alice said. "For all involved."

"Do you think it's my fault?" Mirana whispered gravely. "I sometimes think so."

"Absolutely not!" Alice said firmly. "How could it be? Your sister is responsible for her actions, not you. Is it my fault that Stayne's gone mad?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then you should see it's not your fault that your sister did what _she_ did. If she went mad it's because it was in her nature to do so. I strongly believe that."

Mirana was silent for a long moment then she squeezed Alice's arm emotionally, giving her a look of supreme gratitude. "Thank you," she said quietly. "What you said makes sense. It's something that's haunted me for so many years. It's been my greatest shame," she whispered, looking overwrought and quite distressed now. "I've blamed myself all this time. And secretly, I thought myself to be unworthy of the crown," she confessed, her eyes glistening with tears.

"There is no one more worthy," Alice said gently. "So you must put those thoughts..._all_ of them... out of your head."

They arrived at the workshop then but Alice stopped them from going in so Mirana could collect herself. The Knave approached but Alice waved him away with a shake of her head.

"Thank you, Alice," Mirana said, dabbing at her eyes and taking a deep breath. "You've no idea how much that all weighed on me. But now, I see it from your perspective. It means...it means a great deal to me. I'm very lucky to have you as a friend."

Alice smiled and patted her arm. "And I feel the same way. You're the first true friend I've ever had."

"As are you, for me," Mirana said, smiling now.

They gazed at each other in understanding and both smiled warmly.

"Come, let's go in now and draw up some sketches for your new dress so we can go on our trip to London as soon as possible! It's going to be such an adventure," Alice said brightly.

Mirana beamed, her mood changing instantly, becoming happy and enthusiastic again.

They entered the workshop and Alice immediately looked for Tarrant. He was there, working on her dress. Alice smiled, quite happy herself now.

"Your Majesty! Lady Alice!" the Dressmaker cried. "Good morning!"

Tarrant looked up, his eyes seeking out Alice's and they smiled at each other.

"Good morning," Alice said softly, still looking at Tarrant.

Mirana noticed and nudged Alice discreetly, prodding her gently and signalling for her to go to him while she engaged Mr. Gaillard in conversation.

Alice went over to Tarrant and he smiled at her, his eyes soft, then he took her hand and kissed it. They gazed at one another and it took all of Alice's willpower not to throw her arms around him. It was so difficult to hold back.

Tarrant's expression reflected that he was feeling the same way and they smiled at each other in mutual understanding. He pulled her closer and gave her a decorous but loving kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, my Lady," he whispered in her ear, his hand still holding hers.

When he pulled back she gazed at him, her eyes shining with love.

They could hear Mirana exclaiming in delight at how beautiful Alice's new dresses were as the Dressmaker led her around, stopping and showing her each mannequin.

"And now I must see Mr. Hightopp's dress!" Mirana said as they walked over to join Alice and Tarrant. "Oh! It's just lovely!" Mirana cried, gazing at it admiringly. "Really, Mr. Hightopp! Simply divine."

Tarrant smiled and thanked her. "Though, I think it could only be called divine if Lady Alice is wearing it," he said softly, looking at Alice, who gazed back at him with a sweet smile.

Mr. Gaillard and Mirana exchanged a look, smiling indulgently at the precious and adorable display of love Alice and Tarrant couldn't seem to hide.

"So...Lady Alice," the Dressmaker said jovially. "The Queen has just told me about your upcoming visit to the Otherworld and the need for a new dress to be made for the occasion. I believe you're going to make a few sketches?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I'll get started on that right now," she said. She gave Tarrant's hand a discreet squeeze then released it. "If you'll come with me, Your Majesty," Alice said in a dignified voice.

Mirana burst out laughing then covered her mouth to try to stop giggling. She took Alice by the arm and led her away, still giggling, and when she could speak, she whispered, "Sorry. I can't help it! It's so funny when you act all proper and formal when really, we're such good friends."

Alice laughed softly. "I know what you mean."

The two ladies went to the drafting table and sat down on the stools, side by side. Alice spread out a few sheets of drawing paper and picked up a pencil then turned to look at Mirana. "Hmmm," she murmured, tapping the pencil thoughtfully against her chin. "How to dress you...?" she said. "A Duchess, so it must be elegant and sophisticated but not flashy as we want to avoid calling too much attention to ourselves. Something for an afternoon of shopping in London and tea with my mother."

Alice began to sketch as a few ideas came to mind.

Mirana watched and as the sketches began to take shape she said," Oh! You're quite good at drawing!"

Alice smiled and thanked her then whispered that she was currently in the process of working on a sketch of Tarrant. "I've spent a lot of time in here with him and Mr. Gaillard while they work on the dresses and I work on the drawing," she told Mirana, in a quiet voice so only the Queen could hear. "It's very cosy in here when we're all together."

"It sounds lovely," Mirana said, smiling.

Alice finished the sketches she'd made then asked if Mirana liked any of them. Mirana pointed to one, which was Alice's first choice too, and they agreed that it was the one they'd use.

"Now...for the colours and fabrics..." Alice said. "I'm thinking of a soft dove-grey which would look very pretty on you, with your colouring, trimmed in cream and dark grey. Or...maybe a warm plum colour with cream and black trim?"

"I'll let you pick, whichever you think is best for the Otherworld," Mirana said happily.

"For fabrics I think velvet would be fitting for a Duchess, perhaps with ruched cream-coloured lace at the décolleté, trimmed with either a thin black or dark grey satin ribbon...or perhaps cording...between the lace and velvet?" She added the lace trim on the sketch then called out, "Tarrant, come here for a moment," then realised she'd called him by his given name. She clapped a hand over her mouth, looking at Mirana with wide eyes. "Oh dear!" she whispered to Mirana. "Was that a terrible faux pas to call him Tarrant in front of the Dressmaker?"

Mirana was shaking her head as Tarrant came over. "Mr. Gaillard is discreet and he knows you're courting so don't worry about it," Mirana whispered. "In fact, if it makes you feel better..." She looked at Tarrant and said in a loud voice so the Dressmaker could hear, "Tarrant, what do you think? This is the dress we've chosen but we're undecided about the colours."

Tarrant smiled at them, then picked up the sketch and looked at it closely. "Very well done," he said softly to Alice, looking impressed. "You have quite a talent for drawing!" Then he looked at Mirana. "What fabrics are you thinking of using?"

"I believe it's velvet for the dress, ruched lace for the trim with either satin ribbon or cording to go between the lace and the velvet. Is that right, Alice?" Mirana said.

"Yes, I think that should be suitable. She'll be posing as a Duchess," Alice told Tarrant. "The colours we're trying to decide on are either dove-grey velvet or a warm plum-coloured velvet, both with cream lace, and either dark grey satin or black satin for the ribbon or piping, depending on the main colour." Alice looked at Mirana. "And you'll have to have your hair done up somewhat elaborately, and a hat to match the dress."

"Perhaps we should bring Mr. Gaillard into the consultation," Tarrant suggested. He called to him and the Dressmaker came over and took the sketch from Tarrant and peered at it thoughtfully.

In the end, it was decided on the soft dove-grey velvet with a darker grey satin ribbon for piping and the cream-coloured lace that would be lined with cream silk and then ruched along the bottom edging of the décolleté.

Tarrant consulted with Alice about the hat, not knowing what would be suitable for the Otherworld, and they sketched it out, discovering quite happily that they had a rather remarkable rapport for working together.

The Dressmaker went to work immediately on the new dress and Tarrant told Alice that the dress he'd made for her was finally completed and asked if she wanted to try it on. Mirana, excited to see it, insisted on helping Alice get it on, and the two women went to the dressing room.

"Oh! It's incredible, Alice!" Mirana cried once it was on. They looked in the mirror and Alice smiled dreamily. It was a beautiful dress, in a warm, delicate shade of cherry-blossom pink with a shirred silk and chiffon bodice and a gently flowing skirt made of artfully draped and softly tiered layers of more silk and chiffon. It had a French-style neckline that dipped becomingly to show off her shoulders and neck and long bell sleeves that flared gracefully from her elbows to her wrists.

"It's truly my favourite," Alice said softly. "And not just because Tarrant made it. It really suits me."

"It does!" Mirana said. "It's so ethereal. What talent he has! Honestly, he's positively bursting with surprises! Who would ever have known. And it's all due to you," she whispered.

They went out to the workshop so Alice could show off the dress, and Mr. Gaillard gasped when he saw her. "A dress for an angel! A Goddess!" he exclaimed rapturously. "Mr. Hightopp, it's simply astonishing."

Tarrant thanked the Dressmaker for his kind words but he only had eyes for Alice. He gazed at her, transfixed, as she went to him. He took her hand and twirled her gently around and Mirana and Mr. Gaillard both clasped their hands against their chests in unison at the enchanting sight of Alice in her seraphic dress being twirled around so that each delicate layer of the skirt billowed out softly around her.

"Oh!" Mirana cried. "It's truly divine. You really _do_ look like an angel!"

Alice smiled at Tarrant, her eyes shining with love and awe, and he smiled back at her, his expression mirroring hers. "I love it, more than words can say," Alice said softly, gazing into his eyes.

The Queen and the Dressmaker graciously turned around, to allow Alice and Tarrant the privacy of such a tender, intimate moment, and began to talk about Mirana's dress.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and brought it to his lips. "You look beautiful," he whispered, looking emotional.

Alice turned her head and saw that Mirana and the Dressmaker had their backs to them and she leaned forward to give Tarrant a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

He reached out and stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I'll wear it tonight at our dinner," she said and Tarrant smiled again.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, his Scottish brogue back with a vengeance, "Go change back into what you were wearing before, or I'm afraid I might take you in my arms right now and do something _utterly_ improprietous."

Alice smiled then kissed his cheek. "We can't have that, Mr. Hightopp!" she whispered.

She called for Mirana and asked if she'd help her change back into her other dress, and the two ladies returned to the dressing room.

"God!" Mirana breathed as she helped Alice get changed. "The two of you! It's so romantic, yet so much more than that. You're very lucky to have something so special and so very rare."

"I know," Alice said reverently. "And I'd never take it for granted. Tarrant and I know what a gift we've been given."

Mirana smiled dreamily.

"And I'm determined for you to find the same happiness and love that I've found with Tarrant," Alice said. "Perhaps at Tea today we can make a list of any potential man in Underland who might be a candidate. And if he's not here, maybe he's in the Otherworld just waiting for Fate to bring you together."

Mirana's eyes sparkled at the thought. "I think that just might be it, Alice. I have a strong feeling, an intuition, that my true love is from the Otherworld."

"Then he must be," Alice said, smiling. "And we're going to find him."

When they came back out to the workshop Mirana excused herself and said she had things to take care of, then told Alice she'd see her later at Tea.

After the Queen left, Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard began working on Mirana's London outfit, with Tarrant using some of the Dressmaker's supplies to start on the hat and Mr. Gaillard happily draping and pinning fabric to a new mannequin.

Alice smiled and settled comfortably in her favourite armchair and got back to work on Tarrant's portrait.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Day Five**

Just before noon, a maid came into Mr. Gaillard's workshop to extend an invitation to Alice, telling her she'd been invited to lunch with some of the other Ladies. Alice looked at Tarrant and he nodded at her, indicating she should go, so she graciously accepted. She asked the maid to wait outside for her for a moment then went over to Tarrant to talk to him.

"Now that you're at Court," Tarrant said softly, "it would be good for you to get to know the other Ladies. You're clearly the Queen's favourite now, and you wouldn't them to resent you for it."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I don't want any more drama than we've already had to deal with...so I shall go and make an effort to be more friendly with them." She gazed at him wistfully. "I wish you could come too."

He smiled. "You know I can't, but I shall escort you there and back."

"I'm a bit nervous," she whispered. "They've all been so kind so far, but I don't really know any of them all that well. What if they ask about Stayne?"

"They won't," he said reassuringly. "Come, take my arm and I'll escort you to them and when lunch is finished, send a maid to call for me and I'll return to escort you away. Then perhaps we can go for a carriage ride somewhere. Would you like that?"

Alice smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely." She took his arm, bidding farewell to Mr. Gaillard, then she and Tarrant met the maid outside in the hall and began to follow her. With each step Alice felt herself growing more anxious. What if the other Ladies _had_ started to resent her? Or...what if they didn't approve of Tarrant courting her? What if they wanted to know the details about what happened with Stayne? She certainly didn't want to talk about _that_. Nor would she, if they asked.

Feeling her tense up, Tarrant covered her hand with his free one and stroked it soothingly. "It will be fine," he said softly. "Just be your usual enchanting self and they won't be able to resist you. I've seen with my own eyes how much they all admire you. There's nothing to worry about."

They followed the maid outside and into the gardens, and she led them to a large gazebo with a round table in the center that had been set for lunch, and there was a sumptous buffet laid out on a sideboard at the back.

It looked quite charming. There were a handful of Ladies there, standing by the sideboard, sipping glasses of lemonade and talking amongst themselves, and when they saw Alice and Tarrant approach they all smiled and moved forward to the center of the gazebo, greeting them both warmly.

Tarrant nodded at them and bowed gallantly, returning their greeting with debonair grace, then he took Alice's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand chivalrously then told her to send for him when she was finished.

The Ladies all practically cooed at his gentlemanly ways and he smiled at them rather rakishly, which amused Alice greatly.

Tarrant could be quite dashing and it seemed the other women were not immune to his considerable charms. "Have a lovely lunch, my Ladies," he said with another sweeping bow and a jaunty tip of his hat, then he turned to Alice and gave her a soft smile. "I shall see you soon, my dear Lady Alice," he said, then he gracefully took his leave and walked away.

As she watched him go, Alice noticed that two guards had taken position not too far from the gazebo, though they kept themselves a discreet and respectable distance apart to allow the women their privacy. She gave the Knights a subtle nod, grateful for their discretion, as the last thing she wanted was to call attention to herself and bring to mind the reason why the guards were necessary in the first place.

Once Tarrant was gone, the Ladies gathered around Alice, all smiling.

"We're so very pleased you could join us today," said one, who Alice recognised as the Lady Arabella.

"Thank you for inviting me," Alice said a bit shyly.

In total, there were six Ladies present, including Alice: Lady Arabella, Lady Fleurette, Lady Cyrilla, Lady Isolde, and Lady Tamaryn. Alice remembered all of them as being especially kind and welcoming since she'd been back in Underland so she relaxed a bit. Perhaps it might be fun to spend some time with other Ladies from Court. At least with these particular five, she thought.

"Mr. Hightopp is quite the topic of conversation lately," Lady Isolde said with a big smile. "He's become a bit of an enigma. Most intriguing!"

"Yes...and he's really rather handsome and dashing...and such a gentleman," Lady Cyrilla said dreamily. "How lucky you are!"

Lady Tamaryn said, "He's a most interesting man. An exceptionally talented Hatter, now a Royal Escort. But perhaps most importantly, the brave and noble man who fought so valiantly for the Queen, both as the leader of the Resistance and in battle on Frabjous Day. We don't forget that," she said meaningfully, looking at Alice and smiling.

"I think what the other ladies are trying to say," laughed Lady Fleurette, handing Alice a glass of lemonade, "is we wholeheartedly approve of him! We hold him in the highest esteem and congratulate you most sincerely and felicitously on your courtship."

Alice smiled widely, happy to hear such glowing regard for Tarrant and thrilled that they accepted the courtship with such genial and gracious approbation. "Thank you. Being new to the ways of the Queen's Court here in Underland, I wasn't quite sure how everyone felt about it," she admitted.

Lady Cyrilla giggled. "Well...some of the Ladies are quite jealous now, you know. Mr. Hightopp has suddenly become the most sought after bachelor in Underland."

Alice laughed. "Has he?" It made her feel so proud to know that everyone thought so highly of him and saw how special and wonderful he was, just as she did.

"He's the only man who was brave enough to step forward and offer to be the Queen's Champion on Frabjous Day," Lady Arabella said solemnly. "No other man in Underland stepped forward. And not only did he stand by the Queen's and your side during the battle, he fought the Red Queen's Knave and bested him. Your Mr. Hightopp is truly courageous and the most heroic of men."

Alice smiled warmly at them all, elated by all the praise and accolades Tarrant was being given. She was so glad now that she had accepted their invitation for lunch.

"Come now, Lady Alice, let us fill our plates from this glorious buffet and sit down and eat," Lady Fleurette said, taking her arm cosily, and leading her to the buffet table. "I slept in this morning because of the party last night and missed breakfast so I'm positively famished," she whispered conspiratorially, and Alice smiled at her. She liked all the Ladies present but there was a sweetness about Fleurette that reminded her a bit of Mirana so she found she quite liked her in particular.

Alice smiled again and began to load her plate, as did the other ladies.

When they say down and began to eat, the mood was rather gay. They chatted about life at Court and the ladies told Alice about the various things there were to do in Underland for entertainment.

The topic of the Queen's upcoming trip to the Otherworld with Alice was brought up, and they asked Alice to tell them all about London. She did, and they all listened rapturously. Alice told them she would be bringing back things from the Otherworld that they didn't have in Underland and all the ladies got very excited.

"Oh! I can't wait to see what you bring back!" Lady Cyrilla cried.

"How I wish we could go too!" Lady Fleurette said wistfully.

Alice smiled. Fleurette really _did_ remind her of Mirana. She was surprised that the two weren't close friends...but perhaps it was because the Lords and Ladies kept their distance from the Queen out of awe and respect, and Fleurette was no exception.

"I have no doubt that the Queen will want to make more than one trip to the Otherworld and perhaps we can bring you all along another time. I shouldn't see why not," Alice said.

At that thought, they all got even more excited.

"To see the Otherworld...what a wonderful thing that would be!" Lady Isolde exclaimed.

"Yes, we've all dreamed of it," Lady Arabella said. "I imagine everyone in Underland has."

Lady Cyrilla sighed. "I've wanted to go ever since you came here as a child. We knew the Otherworld existed, of course, but to have someone from there come to Underland...I think it somehow made it more real."

"You're right, Cyrilla. That's exactly it," Lady Tamaryn said, then she turned to Alice. "Once it became more real to us, it made us all want to see it for ourselves."

"Do you really think the Queen will let us go with you, if you go again?" Lady Fleurette asked softly.

"Yes," Alice said. "I'm sure of it." And she was. If Mirana knew just how much the ladies all wanted to see the Otherworld, she'd certainly understand, and she'd want to give them the same opportunity that she herself was getting to make that dream come true for them. Alice smiled. "I'll speak to her and hopefully we can all go soon and have a great adventure," she said, which made all the Ladies beam at her in delight.

After they finished eating, a couple of servants came to collect their plates, then the five Ladies taught Alice how to play a rather amusing card game. They played a few hands then Alice said she'd have to get going as she was going on a small tour of Underland that afternoon.

One of the servants sent word to Tarrant that lunch was finished and shortly after, he came to collect Alice. As he took her hand and gave it a tender kiss, the five Ladies gaped at him as if he were something from a dream. Lady Cyrilla giggled then covered her mouth to try to hide it. Lady Fleurette smiled, looking enchanted by Tarrant's courtly and romantic display. The other Ladies smiled as well and then they all thanked Alice for having such a lovely lunch with them and told her they hoped to do it again soon.

Alice smiled back at them warmly and said she'd be delighted and that she'd had a wonderful time.

As she and Tarrant walked away she heard Fleurette whisper, "It's so romantic! Aren't they just lovely?"

Tarrant grinned at her and said, "You look like you had a nice time."

"I did," Alice said, beaming. "And they had such glowing praise for you! They all admire you greatly, you know. They were so complimentary. It made me so happy to know that others appreciate you for the wonderful man you are."

He gazed at her and smiled. "Do you still want to take that carriage ride, angel? I've spoken to the guards and they'll be following behind in a separate carriage so we'll have some privacy."

Alice gazed back at him, her eyes shining. "That sounds absolutely delightful, Mr. Hightopp!" she said.

"Then let us go, my Lady," he replied with a wicked grin.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Day Five**

Tarrant took Alice straight to the stables, where two carriages were already rigged up and waiting for them. Once both parties were all settled in, with Alice and Tarrant in one carriage and the guards in the other, they took off, heading east of Marmoreal so Tarrant could show Alice the White Sea. The guards followed, but were far enough behind for Alice and Tarrant to feel like they had a fair amount of privacy, so as soon as they left the grounds of the castle, Tarrant pulled Alice onto his lap and put his arms around her.

She turned to face him, taking off his hat and putting it on the seat next to them and he cupped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her to him for a sweet, gentle kiss.

"It's getting harder and harder to be around you without being able to hold you and kiss you like this," he said softly, reaching up to caress her face tenderly.

"I know," Alice agreed with a sigh, sliding her fingers into his hair and resting her forehead against his. "I miss you even when we're together, if others are around." She closed her eyes, breathing him in, their foreheads still together, and moved her hands to cup his face. Then she drew back to look at him.

He smiled and leaned forward, covering her mouth with his and kissing her softly.

She kissed him back, holding his face in her hands, and suddenly, she was overcome with an intense rush of love and tenderness that swept through her entire being, filling her heart so completely it brought tears to her eyes. "I love you so much," she whispered.

He pulled back to gaze at her and his expression changed when he saw her tears. "Alice...what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly, frowning in concern.

"Because I'm happy. Because I love you so _much_ it sometimes makes my heart ache. Because all I want is to be close to you and now there are all these new restrictions that make it harder for us to be alone together."

Tarrant gently wiped her tears away then pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I know. But once Stayne is caught and out of our lives forever it will get better."

She clung to him emotionally and buried her face into his neck.

"Are you alright? Are you thinking about...what _happened_?" he whispered.

"No, it's not that exactly," she said in a muffled voice. "It's more about the repercussions of it. The guards. The need to stay alert. And, most of all, the worry that something could happen to you and take you away from me."

"Nothing will take me away from you," he vowed, his voice growing fierce.

She pulled back to look at him and saw his eyes had turned gold. "Shhhh..." she soothed, cupping his face and stroking it with her fingers. "You're right. I'm just being silly. Finding the kind of love we've found with each other...it seems to have turned me into such an intensely _emotional_ person. It's so strange. I never used to be like this."

This time when he kissed her it was passionate and possessive, and Alice threw her arms around him in response and kissed him back with an ardour that matched his. As always, when they kissed like this, things heated up between them quickly.

Tarrant swept his hat off the seat in one move and pushed Alice down onto her back, and she pulled him down with her so he was half on top of her. They kissed rather provocatively, desire flaring up between them like a fire as their hands explored each other's bodies, and Tarrant grew bolder, pulling the skirt of her dress up so he could caress her upper legs and thighs as his mouth plundered hers.

Alice moaned softly, thrilled by such an electrifyingly bold move, something so deliciously _forbidden_, and kissed Tarrant more ardently, her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. "Oh God!" she gasped breathlessly, overcome with lust and desire, wanting him so badly she could barely contain herself.

He pulled back to look at her and his eyes were a strange mix of deep gold and emerald. He said something to her in Outlandish then kissed her again fiercely, pulling her skirt back down and then placing his hands on her stomach and sliding them up ever so slowly until they were on her breasts. The dress she was wearing buttoned in the back so he could only touch her over her clothes but it was so sensual and so very erotic, the way his hands were squeezing and caressed her, so covetously, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

She moaned, throwing her head to the side deliriously and Tarrant began kissing her now exposed neck with rapacious fervour, kissing and nibbling his way up to her ear and back down again as his hands moved and began to roam all over her body with a voraciousness that would have frightened her had it been anyone other than him.

Suddenly the carriage hit a big bump, and it was so hard it jolted them upwards and Tarrant had to grab hold of Alice to keep her from falling off the seat and onto the floor. "What the bloody...!" he growled. He finished the rest of his sentence in Outlandish so Alice didn't understand but she could imagine what he was saying all the same. And she felt quite the same way. Just when things were getting _so_ good! Tarrant popped his head out the window and yelled at the horse in Outlandish and the horse responded with a regal sniff, telling Tarrant in a stiff voice that he couldn't help that the roads were so uneven in this part of Underland.

When Tarrant looked at Alice, who was laying on the seat, gazing up at him, all flushed and still breathless, he promptly forgot about the horse. "You look thoroughly debauched," he said in his heavy Scottish brogue, smiling wickedly, his smouldering eyes fixed on hers, burning into her, filling her with a fiery desire that was absolutely consuming.

She grabbed him aggressively by the lapel of his jacket and pulled him back down to her for another heated kiss.

He kissed her back feverishly, picking up where they left off, his hands insatiable, grasping at her body avariciously as his mouth ravished hers.

"Oh God...Tarrant!" she moaned, wrapping her hands around the back of his head and neck and kissing him quite lasciviously, in a way she'd never kissed him before.

That only served to inflame his desire. He pulled her up to a sitting position and grabbed hold of her hips, lifting and turning her, then he pulled her onto his lap so they were face to face and she was straddling him.

Alice threw her arms around him rapturously as his hands slid sensually up her back then down, all the way down, until they were cupping her bottom, and when he pulled her body tightly against his, he moaned softly at the contact, as did she, and they began to kiss each other wildly, totally swept away, their hands all over each other. "Tarrant!" she gasped breathlessly. "Don't stop!"

The motion of the carriage was making their bodies rock together rhythmically, and neither of them had ever felt anything like this before, this exquisite, burning fire that was rapidly spreading throughout their bodies, making them more and more breathless with each passing second. Tarrant gasped euphorically at the new and utterly divine sensations taking hold of him, and Alice did too, gasping and throwing her head back in ecstasy. It was incredibly intoxicating, and it awakened something in them both, feelings and sensations they'd never felt before, stirring them up in a way they'd never known was possible. Tarrant slid a hand up her back, wrapping it around the nape of her neck so he could pull her mouth to his. They kissed; a long, slow and sensual kiss that matched the rhythm of their bodies rocking together so deliciously, and it was so amazing and so incredibly erotic, Alice felt like she might burst into flames.

Then suddenly, the carriage stopped. They had arrived at their destination.

Tarrant cursed loudly in Outlandish, his eyes gold, and Alice wanted to scream at the horse, to tell it to keep going.

They stared at each other, reeling from the shocking and sudden letdown of such unfulfilled desire and need, frustrated beyond belief, both breathing heavily, their faces flushed.

Thinking of the guards, Alice got up and quickly took her seat beside Tarrant and they looked at each other, lamenting that they could be the victims of such bad timing. Tarrant took Alice's hand and pressed her palm to his cheek as if to calm himself, and despite feeling as stirred up and frustrated as Tarrant was, Alice reached out with her free hand to cup his other cheek soothingly.

The horse called out then, announcing that they'd arrived.

Tarrant snapped, his brogue as heavy as Alice had ever heard it, "We'll be out in a bloody minute!"

He looked so vexed, and his expression mirrored so _exactly_ how she herself felt that suddenly she found it almost comical, and Alice couldn't help but laugh. Tarrant's eyes softened as she laughed, and after a moment he smiled. They gazed at each other, catching their breaths and straightening their clothes, and finally, they calmed down enough to exit the carriage.

The guards stayed several paces behind, standing next to their own carriage, and Alice blushed, wondering if they knew what she and Tarrant had just been up to.

Tarrant smiled at her, tellling her with his eyes not to worry, and he took her hand and led her over the dunes to the shore of the White Sea.

It was a stunning, fantastical view and Alice gasped in pure delight. "Oh!" she cried. "It's amazing!" She looked at Tarrant, wide-eyed with awe. "I've never seen a sea that was all white like this. It's like something out of a dream."

"What colour are the seas in the Otherworld?" he asked, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

She smiled at the tender gesture then answered, "Blue...or green...sometimes grey, depending on the weather."

"I should like to see that," he said.

"Would you really?" she asked. "Would you like to see the Otherworld?"

"Of course," he said. "Just like you find Underland so exciting and different, I can't help but think I'd feel the same way about the Otherworld, especially after hearing all about your adventures there in the letters you wrote to me."

"Then we'll go one day," she said, smiling at him, her eyes shining.

They gazed out at the view of the White Sea that swelled gently beneath the soft blue sky and after awhile Tarrant said they'd have to go so Alice could be back in time for Tea with Mirana. Seeing Alice's look of disappointment at having to leave this magical place she'd only just found, Tarrant promised to bring her back again soon. "Next time we'll have a picnic if you like, and we can spend the whole day here together."

Alice smiled at him. "That would be lovely."

They went back to the carriage and Tarrant helped Alice get in then nodded at the guards, signalling that they were leaving. Once the guards got into their carriage, Tarrant got in next to Alice then tapped the side and told their horse they were ready to go, and the two parties set off, heading back to Marmoreal.

After the frustration of what happened before, and knowing Alice was to have Tea with Mirana right when they got back, they restrained themselves from letting their kisses get too passionate and instead, cuddled together contentedly. Laying her head on Tarrant's shoulder, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, Alice looked out the window watching the countryside pass by.

"It's really very pretty here," she remarked to Tarrant. "I can imagine a large village or a small collection of hamlets somewhere around here, between the White Sea and the castle. Can you picture it? It would be quite charming, I think."

"That's a very good idea," Tarrant said, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he imagined it. "Very good. Yes. I can see it perfectly. You should tell that to Mirana."

She smiled at him and he took her hand then after a long moment he spoke.

"Alice?" he said softly, sounding almost hesitant.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She turned to look at him, hearing the trepidation in his voice. "Of course," she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"You know how we're courting...officially?" he began.

"Yes?"

He looked down, shy suddenly. "Does that mean the same thing to you that it does to me? It might have different implications in the Otherworld."

Alice snuggled close and whispered in his ear, "What does it mean here in Underland, love?"

He blushed then whispered in her ear, "It means..."

"Go on..." she said softly.

"It means...well...an official, open courtship is regarded as a declaration of intent."

"An intent of what?" she whispered, her heart beating faster.

"An intent to marry," he whispered shyly.

Alice drew back to look at him then leaned forward and kissed him softly. "That's what it means in the Otherworld too."

He smiled and looked so happy it made Alice's heart swell. "So...then...we...?"

"Of course!" Alice said, her eyes shining with love and pure happiness.

Tarrant pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her the rest of the way back, both of them silent, awed and overjoyed by the idea of what lay ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Day Five**

As the carriage entered the castle grounds and began heading for the stables, Tarrant took out his pocket watch and said, "It's a good thing we left when we did. You have just enough time to go wash up before your Tea."

Alice smiled at him. "Come here," she said softly. "I need a kiss. And a really good one too, because it will have to tide me over until we can be alone again."

Tarrant smiled back at her, a wicked look in his eyes, then pulled her close and kissed her quite ravishingly.

"Well!" she exclaimed, looking rather dazed when he released her.

Tarrant grinned widely. He was in a rather joyous mood now that he'd cleared up the worries he'd had about their courtship and what it meant to both of them.

The carriage arrived at the stables and Tarrant helped Alice out and escorted her straight to her chambers so she could wash up.

Two guards were at her door, as expected, so he didn't go in with her but instead told her he was off to the Dressmaker's to help Mr. Gaillard with the Queen's London dress and work on the new hat. "Have your maid send for me when you're done, alright?"

Alice nodded, gazing at his mouth.

Tarrant leaned forward and kissed her cheek decorously, then whispered into her ear, "That will have to do until we're alone again."

Alice smiled, her eyes shining. "See you in a bit," she said softly, then she went into her chambers.

"Good afternoon, my Lady," Cora said affably when Alice entered the sitting room.

Alice greeted the maid then said, "I'm in a bit of a rush as I have to wash up and I'm due for Tea with the Queen in a few minutes."

Cora nodded cheerfully and Alice headed straight for the washroom and quickly washed up then returned to the sitting room.

"Tonight I will be dining on the balcony with Mr. Hightopp," Alice told the maid. "Will you be able to act as chaperone for us?"

Cora said, "Of course, my Lady! I'd be happy to." She gave a little wink and Alice smiled. "The most gorgeous dress was sent up today," Cora told her. "Will you be wearing that?"

Alice nodded dreamily, remembering how exquisite the dress was, and confided, "Mr. Hightopp actually made it, specially for me. Isn't that lovely?"

Cora looked impressed. "Did he?" she exclaimed. "I knew he was a Hatter but I had no idea he could make dresses. How extraordinary!"

Alice smiled. "He's a very talented man. I daresay, he has a lot of talents he's kept hidden all these years and it's only now that they're all coming to light."

Cora gave her a sage look then said, "Sometime love can do that for a person. It can shine a light inside that person and bring out the best in them, things even _they_ might not have known about themselves before. That's what love can do."

Alice gazed at Cora thoughtfully, surprised at her words of wisdom. "Yes," Alice said with a smile. "I believe you're quite right about that."

"So! Are you ready for Tea then, my Lady? I shall escort you myself since it's only a few doors down."

Alice nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Cora." She smiled at her maid and then said warmly, "And thank you for being Mr. Hightopp's and my chaperone. I'm very happy it's you."

Cora beamed at that, then whispered, her expression both conspiratorial and indulgent at the same time, "While you're at Tea, I shall set up the balcony for your dinner tonight. Give it a bit of atmosphere...a bit of romance, perhaps?"

Alice smiled at her. "That would be just lovely. Thank you."

Cora gave her a wink then went to the door. "Come along now. We don't want you to be late for Tea."

* * *

When Alice went out to the terrace where Mirana was waiting for her, the Queen smiled at her happily, looking excited. "Come...sit down!" Mirana said, practically bouncing in her seat. "I have wonderful news!"

Alice smiled at Mirana's spirited greeting and sat down. "Tell me this wonderful news," she said with a grin.

"I've been down to the Dressmaker's and he said he can have the dress ready by tomorrow morning!"

"That doesn't surprise me, as Mr. Gaillard works quite fast. And Tarrant's just gone down there now, to finish the hat and help the Dressmaker with the dress if he needs it," Alice told her. "So I take it you want to go tomorrow then?"

"Oh yes! I just can't wait, Alice! I've wanted to go all my life and I don't want to wait even one more day if I can help it."

"We shall need to make a list right away then," Alice said.

Mirana called for Giselle and asked for some paper, an inkwell and a writing quill and the maid went to get them. While they waited, Mirana poured the tea and they each made themselves a scone, with lots of clotted cream and strawberries for them both.

A few minutes later, Giselle came out with the items they'd requested, and Alice finished her scone then got ready to make their list.

"Hmmm...let's see," Alice said, picking up the quill and tapping it against her chin as she thought. "Oh! How are we going to get there?" Alice asked. "I suppose that's the first thing we need to figure out."

"We merely have to wish ourselves there, with you holding my hand. Absolem also has the magic to do it but as Queen, I do as well."

"And would you really like to meet my mother?"

"Oh, yes!" Mirana said enthusiastically. "I would love to meet her."

Alice smiled. "Alright then. So we'll need to figure out a few things first. We need to come up with a convincing story about who you are and where I've been. And where my intended is, and why he couldn't come too. Remember? I told my mother in the letter I left behind that I was eloping with a man and that we were going to America."

Mirana grinned. "Speaking of which...how are things going now that you and Tarrant are courting officially?"

Alice sighed dreamily. "It's all so wonderful. I had lunch today with some of the Ladies from Court and they gave Tarrant their rather effusive stamp of approval, which meant a lot to me. They all said such nice things about him." She giggled. "They told me that Tarrant is now the most sought after bachelor in all of Underland."

Mirana laughed. "I don't doubt that. He's positively _blooming_ now that you're back, and now that the two of you are together. The change in him is amazing, really. Before you came along, I suppose we all saw him as the Hatter, a talented artist, and a charming and eccentric man who courageously headed the Resistance and fought so bravely at the battle on Frabjous Day. But that was really all we knew of him. Now you're here and he's showing all these new sides of himself and everyone is intrigued."

Alice smiled. "Yes, that's what the Ladies told me. I can't tell you how relieved I was to learn that everyone approves of our courtship. I should have been most unhappy if they didn't. Tarrant is a remarkable man and deserves nothing but the highest esteem."

"So speaks a woman in love," Mirana said with a grin. "But you're quite right. He _is_ a remarkable man, and I consider you both lucky to have each other."

"We just returned from a trip to see the White Sea before this," Alice said. "And on the way back, Tarrant asked what our courtship meant to me, in terms of what it implied. It was very sweet. He was so shy and nervous. I didn't realise that he was so worried about it. He wondered if an 'official' courtship had a different meaning here in Underland than it did in the Otherworld."

Mirana leaned forward excitedly. "And...?"

"And now it's all been cleared up. It does mean the same thing here that it does in the Otherworld."

"So...was that it? Did he propose...officially...formally?"

"No, not yet. We've just reached an _understanding_. I have the feeling he wants to court me properly and then propose in a special way."

Mirana sighed. "Oh! How romantic!"

"How long is a courtship here...traditionally?" Alice asked. "I hope not too long!"

The Queen giggled. "It's really up to the individuals. If you and Tarrant wanted to marry tomorrow, you could. Well, not tomorrow," she amended, "as we're going on our adventure to the Otherworld...but you know what I mean."

Alice smiled. "Good. I don't want to have to go through a long courtship. I want to be his wife as soon as possible," she whispered, her eyes shining.

Mirana gazed at Alice and the two women smiled at each other at the thought of it.

After a moment, Alice changed the subject back to their original topic. "Alright, so let's get on with the planning of our trip. I've thought about it and come up with what I think is a believable story to tell my mother. You'll be the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal from somewhere in England, but somewhere too far from London for my mother to know it well. We can just make up a name for where you're from. But we'll get to that in a bit. We'll tell her that you and I met while travelling, when I was working for the Company. In Bombay, perhaps. Then after I left last week, to meet up with my fiancé, I ran into you in London and you invited me to stay with you in your London Town House while he was off seeing to some things that needed to be taken care of before we left for America. I'll say he's in Paris presently."

Mirana's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Didn't you tell me you were supposed to marry a Lord, or at least, that they expected you to?"

Alice nodded.

"Well," Mirana said, "why not tell her your intended _is_ a Lord? Lord Tarrant Hightopp from...where would be a good place?"

Alice grinned. "Scotland. Most definitely Scotland. He has the right accent and everything." She giggled. "Should I really tell my mother that, do you think?"

Mirana gazed at Alice. "You know, dear Alice, I _do_ plan on making him a Lord in truth. He just has to do something...heroic...so I can do it. Perhaps when Stayne is found and captured we can make it look as if Tarrant was the one to capture him."

Alice stared at Mirana, overcome. "You'd really do that?" she whispered.

"Of course!" Mirana said. "I told you before, I would have made him a Lord after the battle on Frabjous Day but back then he wasn't interested in being part of the Court, so I didn't. But as so much time has passed since then it might seem odd for me to suddenly do it now."

Alice beamed at Mirana. "The only thing is, I fear Tarrant would be too proud to pretend he did something just so you can make him a Lord."

"Yes, of course. You're right. I imagine he _would_ be too proud to agree to something like that, which is one of the things that's so admirable about him. So, we'll have to come up with something else. And we shall," Mirana said with a smile. "But in the meantime, you'll tell your mother your fiancé is Lord Tarrant Hightopp, an old friend of mine, and that I introduced you to him while we were all in...Bombay, was it?"

Alice nodded. "That sounds good. But there's one problem. I said in my letter that I wasn't sure she'd approve of him and that's why I was choosing to elope with him. I also said he has a thriving business in America. How do I explain that?"

Mirana thought for a moment then said, "What if you said it was a fib you told...because...let's see...oh, I know! You didn't want all the fuss. You were never going to America but were instead just eloping to avoid the bother of a huge public wedding. That's sounds exactly like you, don't you think?"

Alice grinned. "Yes. It does, actually."

They both laughed.

"Perhaps Tarrant can write your mother a note. Something that would explain his absence tomorrow and also explain the reasoning behind your decision to elope," Mirana suggested.

Alice thought about it. It _would_ be nice to have her mother's blessing and to know that while part of the tale they'd be spinning was made up, the heart of it at least would be the truth. "Yes," she said with a nod. "I'll do that. I'll ask Tarrant to write a note." She smiled at Mirana. "Alright, so there's the perfect story. Now we just have to figure out how to send my mother a note informing her that I'll be visiting her tomorrow afternoon, and that I'll be bringing a friend along...and a Duchess, no less."

They laughed then Mirana said, "Why don't you write the note now and I'll call for Absolem. He'll know how to get it to her."

Alice got to work and quickly wrote a note to her mother, telling her she intended to visit her tomorrow at lunch and she'd be bringing her dear friend, the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal, with her.

Once it was finished and Alice was satisfied with the wording, she handed the note to Mirana so she could read it. "I think we should stop there first thing, for lunch rather than Tea, because if I'm the one wishing us there I know of a private place near the house where we can arrive unseen," Alice explained.

"Perfect," Mirana said with a nod. "Now we'll call for Absolem."

He appeared moments later, and Mirana explained the situation to him. "Call for McTwisp and I'll take him to the Otherworld, to London," Absolem said. "I have a human friend there, and I'll have my friend send the note to your mother immediately," he told Alice.

"Excellent," Mirana said. "Thank you, Absolem." The Queen called Giselle and asked her to send for the White Rabbit.

While they waited, they continued making their plans and cementing the details of the story they'd be telling anyone who might ask.

"So...let's try to think of where exactly you come from," Alice said. "The Northeast, I think. Perhaps near York. Yes...you have an estate just outside of York but you travel quite a bit so you're rarely in Britain and often spend more time in your London Town House when you're here. And if she asks if she might call on you or invites you to call on her again we'll tell her you're about to go on a trip to Bombay where you have a home as well, but that when you're back in England you'll be sure to call on her if she'd like."

Mirana nodded. "So should we come up with a name for the village or town outside York where my estate supposedly is?"

"Yes. How about Whitefield? That seems fitting," Alice said.

They smiled.

"Whitefield it is, then." Mirana grinned. "Oh! What if she asks where my Town House is in London? What should I say?"

"I'll whisper discreetly not to ask and tell her you're a bit of a recluse when it comes to your residence in London." Alice smiled. "If you're ever in doubt let me do the talking. I'm sure it will be fine."

McTwisp arrived and Alice gave the now sealed note to him, which had her mother's name and address on the envelope, then he and Absolem left to go to the Otherworld and make sure it got delivered that afternoon.

Mirana clasped her hands together excitedly. "Lovely!"

"I think we've covered the most important details," Alice said. "We'll have lunch with my mother then go shopping in London, and perhaps...have dinner in a restaurant before we return to Underland?"

"What's a restaurant?" Mirana asked eagerly.

"It's a public establishment where people go when they want to dine out for the evening. I know the perfect place. I think you'll like it."

"Oh! I can't wait!" Mirana exclaimed.

"I think we shouldn't bother with the list. We'll know what to get when we're out shopping. After we visit my mother, we'll go to the West End to look at the shops and buy whatever pleases us." Alice smiled at the look of elation on Mirana's face. "Shall we go to the Dressmaker's now to see the progress on your dress?"

"Yes! Let's go this very instant!" Mirana cried.

They got up and Mirana took Alice's arm, and the two ladies made way for Mr. Gaillard's workshop, with Mirana's Knave discreetly following behind them once they left the Queen's chambers.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**A/N: Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter for answers to some questions recently posed by readers.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Day Five**

When Mirana and Alice entered the Dressmaker's workshop, Mirana immediately went over to Mr. Gaillard to look at the dress, and Alice went to Tarrant, who had just finished the hat minutes before.

"It's perfect," Alice told him softly.

He smiled happily, looking exhilarated as he always did when he was creating, and took Alice's hand. "Aren't _you_ going to want a hat?" he asked.

Alice shook her head. "We'll be going straight to my mother's house when we go tomorrow and I'll probably pack some more of my things to bring back here, and maybe I'll change into something more suited for London that I left behind at the house. But I doubt I'll wear a hat, as the style of dress in the Otherworld isn't to my liking."

"You're going _tomorrow_?" he whispered, looking distressed and stricken.

Alice squeezed his hand. "Yes. But let's not think about it now. We're having our dinner tonight on the balcony and Cora will be chaperoning," she whispered, "so that means we'll have plenty of privacy. Tonight is _our_ night, our special night."

He nodded but his eyes looked so sad it made Alice's heart ache. He had gone from being happy and exuberant to completely sad and subdued within a matter of seconds, the moment Alice told him she and Mirana would be going on their trip the next day. It killed her to see him like that.

"Come," she said gently. "Show Mirana her new hat then we'll go to the hat-making room so we can be alone."

Tarrant dutifully picked up the hat and they went over to Mirana and Mr. Gaillard, who were talking animatedly about the dress, which looked to be almost done.

"Oh!" Mirana cried, seeing the hat. "How lovely! It's wonderful!"

Tarrant gave her a small smile and thanked her quietly.

Mirana shot a look at Alice who shook her head subtly, conveying with her eyes that Tarrant was very upset.

"If you don't need Mr. Hightopp any further, I'd like us to take our leave so we can have a walk before dinner," Alice said to both the Dressmaker and Mirana.

"No, no...that's fine. I'm almost finished with the dress," Mr. Gaillard said. "Now that Mr. Hightopp has completed the hat that's all we needed."

Mirana gazed at Tarrant and said softly, "Thank you for the beautiful hat. Why don't you and Alice go enjoy your walk and then the rest of your evening. I hope you two have a lovely dinner."

Alice smiled at her gratefully and she took Tarrant's arm and began to gently pull him away as she bid them farewell.

Once they left the workshop Alice whispered, "Let's go to the hat-making room."

Tarrant nodded, still silent, and escorted her there.

* * *

Once inside, Alice locked the door and took Tarrant by the hand and led him to the chaise lounge. "Lay down with me," she whispered, and after Tarrant removed his hat and his sword, they both laid down, facing each other, then Alice put her arms around him and pulled him close. "Tarrant, love...please don't be sad," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly, and when Alice pulled back to look at him she saw the tears in his eyes.

Seeing him in such a state of abject sorrow made her begin to cry herself. "Oh God," she whispered tearfully. "I can't bear to see you so sad. I can't...it hurts so much to know you're sad because of me."

Tarrant wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be alright," he said softly, "as long as you promise you're coming back. I don't think I could go on if you didn't come back."

"How can you even doubt such a thing?" she whispered, wiping his tears away and ignoring her own which were rolling down her face. Now she was the one who was upset. "Don't you realise how much I love you, how much I need you?" She stared at him, crying silently as the tears kept coming. "I could _never_ leave you. I'm going on this trip to the Otherworld for Mirana, because she so longs to go. But you're everything to me. Don't you _know_ that?"

He pulled her closer and hugged her, stroking her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please don't cry, Alice. I know you'll come back. I know you love me as much as I love you. I just got scared and I forgot for a moment. But I'm fine now." He tipped her face up so she could look at him, then began wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Please...don't cry," he whispered.

Alice tried to stop crying but she felt as if her heart had been wrenched open and a flood of pure sadness was pouring out of it. The thought of leaving Tarrant for even a day now seemed unthinkable. But she _had_ to go. She couldn't disappoint Mirana like that, not when she'd promised.

Tarrant seemed to understand what she was thinking, and said, "It's only for the day. And it's probably a good thing you're going tomorrow because then you'll come back and we won't ever have to be apart again."

Alice nodded and buried her face into his neck. "You have no idea how much this has changed me," she whispered emotionally. "Being with you has _changed_ me. Profoundly. More than you know, more than I can ever explain. I don't think you really understand just how much I love you."

He stroked her hair tenderly. "I do. I really do, angel. Truly. And it's the same for me. Being with you, I feel the same way. It's changed everything. And I love you, as you love me...with all that I am, with all of my heart and soul."

"I need to be close to you." She pulled back to look at him, her face stained with tears. "I won't be able to go tomorrow otherwise." She sat up then looked down at him. "Tarrant?" she whispered. "I need..."

He sat up and gazed at her, reaching out to brush her tears away. "What do you need? Tell me."

"I know we have to wait...but I want to lay with you and be close to you. Closer than we've been." She gave him a meaningful look and turned her back to him. "Will you...I want...will you unbutton my dress?" she whispered. "Just my dress. I won't be...indecent. I'll keep everything else on."

Tarrant paused then slowly began to unbutton her dress. When he finished, Alice stood and took it off so she was left in just her chemise and bloomers.

She gently laid the dress over the back of a chair then came back to sit down on the chaise lounge. She gazed at him, feeling utterly vulnerable in a way she'd never felt before. "Will you take off your jacket and waistcoat?" she whispered shyly. She was terrified that he would reject her and think her loose and immoral. But she needed him. She needed to be close to him.

He nodded and stood up then silently took off his jacket, then his ascot, then his waistcoat, staring at her all the while. He laid them over her dress on the chair then returned to the chaise lounge and sat next to her. "Come here," he whispered tenderly, and he pulled her into his arms.

She hugged him tightly.

"Lay down, angel," he whispered, and when she did, he laid next to her, facing her, and pulled her back into his arms. "I love you," he said softly as he held her close. He began to stroke her back. "You're afraid. I can feel it. Tell me why."

"Do you think I'm..._bad_...for asking for this?" she asked, feeling ashamed. "A trollop?"

"No! Of course not!" He gazed at her. "Do you think I don't want this too?"

"Do you?" she said, needing his reassurance. "Do you want this?"

He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. "Can't you tell?" he whispered. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. It takes all my strength to stop when we're alone together, like this. Don't you know that?"

"I...I suppose so," she said.

He reached down and boldly pulled the skirt of her chemise up so he could caress her legs and thighs, like he did in the carriage on their way to the White Sea.

Alice gasped, her breath quickening.

"The things I want to do to you...the things I think about doing to you...you have no idea," he whispered, his eyes turning emerald as he began to stroke her upper legs and thighs over her bloomers. Then he slid his hand down and slipped it up underneath the hem so he could touch her bare skin. "I think about touching you like this..."

She moaned as he moved his hand up a tiny bit more, not high enough to be indecent, but certainly enough to make her breathless.

His mouth covered hers and he began kissing her ardently, one hand caressing the bare skin of her thighs, and the other hand slipping up inside her chemise.

She wasn't wearing anything under the chemise except her bloomers so as his hand slid up her stomach, it was gliding up over her bare skin, and she moaned again softly.

He continued to kiss her, his mouth plundering hers so very sensually, and his hand kept going higher, slowly, until it was covering her naked breast under her chemise, and Alice gasped. "Is this alright?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said breathily.

He slid his other hand out from her bloomers and slipped it under her chemise, sliding it up her body, going higher and higher until he was holding both her breasts in his hands.

"Oh God!" she moaned. What they were doing was so forbidden. But why should it be so forbidden? It didn't feel wrong. They had an understanding. They would marry one day in the not too distant future. She was his and he was hers. They loved each other.

Tarrant's ardour was increasing by the second as he kissed her and fondled her breasts, and it was making Alice burn with desire.

She could only imagine what it would be like when they didn't have to stop and they could join completely. These feelings he was evoking in her were a heady mixture of spiritual and emotional love and absolute lust, and she wanted more; she wanted to touch him too. She reached out and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out from his trousers where it had been tucked in, then unbuttoning it all the way. She didn't try to take it off completely but instead just placed her hands on his stomach, like he'd done to her, and slowly began to slide them up his body.

He moaned as her hands caressed his skin, and his hands squeezed her breasts amorously in response as the fire ignited between them. "Get on top of me," he whispered, his accent heavy, as his eyes changed colour again, to that odd mixture of deep gold and emerald. He turned so he was laying on his back and she sat up and then moved so she was straddling him, the bottom half of her chemise bunching up around her hips.

She pulled his unbuttoned shirt open, revealing his stomach and his chest, and her hands began gliding over his naked skin again, as his hands continued to stroke and caress her beneath her chemise.

"Kiss me," he commanded in that low, deep brogue, his eyes burning into hers.

Alice leaned down and kissed him fervidly in response, and suddenly they were all over each other, swept away by a fiery passion that roared to life and began to burn hotter and hotter.

Tarrant's hands slid down then began to tug at her chemise, pulling it up so her upper body was exposed, but he immediately pulled her back down against him so they were skin to skin, as if he were desperate for the contact. They rolled to the side and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately. With her chemise pulled up so high, her back was exposed and his hands were all over her.

Alice moaned, and slid her hands beneath his open shirt and moved them to his back, touching him with a fierce need that transcended all reason.

He kissed her neck then whispered in her ear, "Alice...have you any idea how much I want to ravish you right now? I want you so much." He pulled her body tightly against his and moaned at the feeling of her bare breasts against his naked chest. "You feel so good," he gasped, his hands all over her. "Oh God, I won't be able to stop soon..."

Alice opened her eyes to look at him and saw that his eyes were turning gold, and she _knew_, they'd have to stop this before it went any further, for if it did, they would both regret it afterwards. "Tarrant?" she whispered, and she clung to him, hugging him tightly. Her hands moved and slid out from beneath his shirt then she reached up and slipped her fingers into his hair, cupping the back of his head, slowing things down with her gentle touch.

Tarrant understood and began to pull her chemise back down as he kissed her, softly now. "My sweet Alice," he whispered, holding her until his breathing returned to normal. "My angel." He kissed her softly again, on her mouth and then on each cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "I...I couldn't seem to _stop_." When he had calmed down, he pulled back to look at her.

"I didn't want to stop. But I know we have to wait," she said, stroking his face and gazing into his eyes, which were slowly turning back to their normal lime-green colour.

They cuddled together for a long time, holding and caressing each other, their hands gentle and loving as they breathed each other in, trying to get their fill since they wouldn't be together the next day.

Then finally they sat up.

Alice turned to Tarrant and buttoned up his shirt. They gazed at each other intently, not needing to speak, then stood up together and Tarrant tucked his shirt back into his trousers then picked up his waistcoat and put it on. Alice buttoned it for him, gazing into his eyes and smiling gently.

Tarrant picked up her dress and helped her into it then buttoned it with the utmost tenderness. Then he turned her around and pulled her into his arms. They hugged for a long moment, their foreheads resting against each other, then they kissed.

Alice drew back and got Tarrant's ascot then tied it on him, then she handed him his jacket.

Finally Tarrant broke the silence. "I'm sorry I got so upset," he whispered.

"I know. It's alright." Alice reached out to caress his cheek. "I love you," she murmured.

He smiled. "I love you too." He put on his jacket then got his sword and his hat.

Alice tidied his hair then took the hat from him and placed it on his head while he attached the sword to his belt.

He ran his fingers through her hair and straightened her dress until she looked presentable again, then he checked his pocket watch. "What time is our dinner?" he asked softly.

"Now?" she said with a smile, and he nodded his assent, smiling back at her.

"Let's go then," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd address a few questions posed in some of the recent reviews, so others can see it, in case they're wondering about the same things.**

**Regarding the focus on Underland and how it doesn't seem that different from England/the Otherworld, it's because Alice is in the castle as part of the Queen's Court, and that makes a huge difference in atmosphere and plot than it would be if Alice wasn't a Lady and was instead just hanging out with The March Hare and Mallymkun and Chessur and the Tweedles. It's far more relaxed than the English Queen's Court (especially if you consider how uptight and rigid Queen Victoria was) but Mirana is very refined and regal, a true Queen, so things are proper and decorous in her Court, as the Lords and Ladies are the nobility of Underland and they behave in a way that is befitting of noblemen and noblewomen. The lunch with the other Ladies and the conversation they shared was a bit formal because Alice doesn't quite know them yet, nor do they know her. In the movie, the Ladies of the White Queen's Court were very refined and had an air of aristocratic grace about them, different from the Red Queen's Court. The White Queen's Ladies wore very beautiful and elaborate French style gowns and seemed quite proper and genteel. So as such, they're not like the more quirky and unusual characters and creatures in other parts of Underland.**

**In the movie, besides the two Queens and their respective Courtiers, and Stayne and the Tweedles, Tarrant is the only other human Alice encounters and interacts with in Underland. Stayne will be playing a major role coming up but I won't give anything away so everyone will have to wait and see how it all plays out. **

**In my story Tarrant is becoming more and more human and less of the one-dimensional caricature of the "Mad Hatter" that he's been in the books and other movie adaptations. **

**As I explained before, I'm trying to evolve him and I'm focusing on him as someone who is mentally ill, but functionally so. In the 4 and 1/2 days Alice has been back he's had several "episodes of madness - he had 2 episodes on the 1st day (the 1st when she first arrived and saw him in his Hat House and the 2nd at the lake when Stayne showed up). He had 2 and 1/2 episodes on the 2nd day (the 1st during and after the tea party when Chessur showed up and the 2nd in the hat-making room when he freaked out over the force of his feelings when he and Alice were being passionately intimate. The 1/2 episode was later that night when they walked in the gardens and he began to get upset about the altercation with Stayne during the ball the night before, but Alice knew how to calm him down so it didn't get too bad ). The 3rd day was when Stayne attacked Alice in her chambers and after she got free and ran to Tarrant he had an episode in response - if he had found Stayne he would have killed him in a complete and utter fit of madness - but on that night his main focus was on taking care of the very traumatised Alice. On the 4th day Tarrant had a couple of mini-episodes over Stayne but Alice calmed him down before they got too severe. He also had an episode when she tried on the white dress at the Dressmaker's workshop and Tarrant got muddled and confused and asked if he was dreaming (indicating he was in a similar state to the one he was in when Alice first saw him in the Hat House). Now we're halfway through day 5 and so far he hasn't had any serious episodes...yet. But on these 4 and 1/2 days he's had other moments besides the episodes I just listed above. Whenever his eyes turn gold, he's slipping into his mad state, but Alice knows that and calms him before it goes too far. That's a very important aspect of this story. Alice grounds him, so he is behaving more and more rationally as each day goes by. **

**They have an interesting dynamic in that Tarrant brings out her deepest emotions and passions and frees her to express her true self, and Alice grounds him, because she understands and accepts him and knows how to calm him. Before Alice, he was just the Hatter who spent most of his time with the March Hare and Mallymkun, both of whom are mad (with the March Hare being the maddest of them all). Feeling like an outsider and knowing himself that he was a bit mad, Tarrant shied away from the other humans in Underland. But now he's with Alice, who grounds him, and he's getting to know Mirana, and getting more involved in the human world of Underland now that he's at Court. So he's changing. I don't know if my writing is too subtle but there are clues all over the place, showing Tarrant's mental episodes and his personal evolution and also his quirkiness - whenever his eyes or accents change, he's rapidly switching into the different sides of his personality. The tea party scene in Chapter 11 is a good example of his rapidly changing moods and mental states. Right now he's in love for the first time in his life, connecting deeply and intimately with his soulmate, and it's bringing out the softer, romantic, courtly side of him. So his madness and quirkiness aren't as pronounced as they were before.**

**I hope that explains things better.**

**There's a lot of action and drama coming up ahead but I need to set the stage for it, as we're still only in the middle of Day 5, and there's a lot to establish as the foundation of the story.**

**** When I mention The Knave, I'm referring to Mirana's Knave, who is her Royal Guard and head of the Queen's military forces, as explained by the Knave himself in Chapter 26, when he and Alice spoke during the impromptu party. If I'm talking about Stayne it will be obvious.**

**** As a point of interest, the date that this story begins is on 22 April 1874, with Alice about to turn 22 years old on the 4th of May. I've done a lot of research and spent a lot of time looking up axioms and words and customs and styles of dress, etc. used in that time period. Some days more research is involved when writing certain chapters because I strive to be as authentic as possible. I take some liberties as Underland is a fantastical world so if there are oddities or discrepancies, that's why. Every word I write is deliberate, and the story is all plotted out (so I don't want or need any plot suggestions or writing tips) - as I said before it's a journey, one that is building slowly. **

**But that's my style. The writing and the pace is obviously very stylised and idiosyncratic so for those of you out there who are finding it's not their cup of tea, stop reading and find a story more to your liking. This is who I am and how I write and I'm not going to change that.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Day Five**

As they made their way for Alice's chambers they kept looking at each other, smiling, their eyes reflecting the heady exultation of their shared secret, of having done something so forbidden but so electrifying and utterly amazing. After what they just did, they felt closer than ever, having reached a new level of intimacy, not just in body but in everything.

Alice marvelled at how Tarrant could be such a sweet and vulnerable and gentle man, yet be so bold and sensual and aggressive too. It was a potent combination of qualities that she found absolutely captivating. He was so complex and multifaceted, so paradoxical, so intriguing. She gazed at him, her eyes soft.

"What are you thinking right now, Just Alice?" he whispered.

She smiled and whispered back, "I'm just thinking about how much I love you and how lucky I am to have found you."

He placed his free hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm the lucky one," he said.

They arrived then in the hall to her and the Queen's chambers, and upon seeing the two sets of guards, stopped talking.

Alice nodded at the guards and went into her chambers to get Cora. When she and Cora returned, the maid told the guards that she would be acting as chaperone so they could now let Mr. Hightopp enter.

Once Tarrant was inside, Alice grinned and told him to go out to the balcony and wait for her there. "I'm going to get changed into my new dress."

He smiled widely at that and went outside.

Cora helped Alice get changed and once Alice was in the dress, the maid gasped. "Oh! It's just beautiful!" she breathed. Alice spun around to show off the fine detailing of the skirt and Cora clasped her hands together rapturously. "It's truly a work of art!" she said. "And _Mr. Hightopp_ made it! Good heavens! It's astonishing."

Alice smiled dreamily and brushed out her hair, keeping it loose and flowing, and Cora told her she looked enchanting.

"As this seems to be a special night, I'll be keeping to my room so as not to intrude on your privacy," Cora whispered. "I know you need a chaperone for appearance's sake but I also know Mr. Hightopp is a true gentleman. You just call me if you need me, my Lady."

Alice thanked her, giving her a warm smile, then went to meet Tarrant outside.

When she got there she gasped in surprise. Cora had really outdone herself. There were candles everywhere, and flowers, and strings of fairylights artfully wrapped around the mantle and columns of the white stone balustrade, making the whole balcony glow.

Tarrant was looking out at the view but he turned when he heard Alice gasp, and when he saw her, his eyes got wide. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Alice smiled and went to him, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek adoringly, then kissed her mouth when Alice whispered that Cora had retired to her room to give them privacy.

He kissed her again...then again...then one more time, as if he couldn't get enough of her, his hands cupping her face as his mouth covered hers so softly and sweetly, and the tenderness and reverence that he showed made Alice's heart swell.

She took his hand and pressed his palm to her cheek, nuzzling against it, then brought it to her lips and kissed it, her eyes gazing into his.

"Alice..." he whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

She gazed at him and knew he wasn't asking because he was having a spell of madness, but instead he was asking with a sense of wonder that they could really have found such bliss and happiness after a lifetime of being alone and misunderstood and made to feel that something was wrong with them for being who they were.

"Yes. It's so magical it almost feels like a dream," she said softly, "but this is really happening. I can scarcely believe it myself."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "God, I love the way you feel in my arms. It gets harder and harder to let you go," he murmured.

Alice smiled dreamily. She felt quite the same way. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered in his ear.

Tarrant pulled back to smile at her, his eyes shining, then he took her hand and led her to the table which had been set with obvious care by Cora to look as romantic as possible.

"My Lady," he said gallantly, pulling out her chair and seating her. "I shall be serving you tonight." He went over to the three-tiered trolley and uncovered the top tier, then rolled it closer to their table. "Ah! How delightful!" he said. "I believe we'll be starting with soup!"

"Lovely," she said with a soft smile. He was being quite adorable and so very charming.

Tarrant served her, then himself, then he went to sit down across from her.

In unison, they picked up their spoons and dipped them into their bowls and in an odd moment of uncanny rapport, they reached out and softly clicked their spoons together and said, at the same time, "Cheers."

Alice laughed. "How curiously alike we are, Tarrant."

He grinned at her. "Yes. It is rather...remarkable."

They began to eat and both agreed that the soup was delicious. It was made of a vegetable Alice had never heard of, something entirely Underlandian, and it tasted heavenly.

"You know, there's something I've been wondering about," Alice said. "I think I asked about it in one of my letters. It was in one of the letters where I wrote my lists of questions to you."

"Mmm, yes," he said, his eyes growing soft. "I remember those lists of questions...and of course your own answers to them. They were so wonderful. How I loved them! They really helped me get to know you and understand you, in such a profound way. I answered your questions in my letters, you know. I answered every one of them."

Alice frowned and said quietly, "And I'll never get to see them, unless we get our letters back." She looked down, feeling quite sad suddenly. Those letters meant so much to her. She had poured her heart out to Tarrant in them. And he wrote back to her in response and now she'd never know what he said.

He reached out across the table and tipped her face up. "We will, Alice. I promise. We'll get them all back and we'll read them together," he murmured soothingly. "Please, don't be sad. Let's not let the thought of it spoil our special night." He caressed her cheek tenderly. "Let's try to forget about what happened to them for now and just enjoy the present."

She looked at the sweet, earnest expression on his face and nodded. He was right. Tonight was their night. She wouldn't let what happened ruin it.

"So, why don't you tell me what it is you've been wondering about, angel?"

She smiled. She liked when he called her that. "Well, you know I came here when I was a little girl. And from what I remember of it, you weren't that much different than you are now. Physically, I mean. Do people age differently here? How old are you?"

"It's hard to say." He thought for a moment. "When you were here as a child I remember you mentioned it was your birthday the first time we had tea. But time is a strange thing here in Underland. It can stand still and go slow or suddenly move fast or stop completely. A day can last a week, and a week can last a day. Seconds can last a year and years can last a second." He gazed at her. "You might recall how...er...mad...those tea parties were. We celebrated a lot of birthdays and un-birthdays and half-birthdays. So I don't really know how old I am. I can't remember anymore. And it's true, we do age differently here. And besides that, between the time you were here as a child to the time you returned as the Queen's Champion, time completely stopped. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why we haven't aged. I suppose it's very different in the Otherworld."

Alice nodded. "Yes. Time is linear and absolute and unchanging in the Otherworld, measured in different fixed increments. It ticks unalterably, never wavering from its pace; second after second, minute after minute, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year. It never stops or moves faster, even if sometimes it seems that way."

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward.

Alice smiled. Everyone always seemed so fascinated about how things were in the Otherworld, and Tarrant was no exception. "Well...if you're having fun, time often seems to go very fast," she said. "On the other hand, if you're terribly bored, time seems to go slowly." She paused. "It's odd how that is," she mused thoughtfully. "But time itself moves at the same unchangable pace, always. So it might _seem_ faster or slower depending on what you're doing, but when you look at the minutes and hours that have actually passed, you see that time has moved at the same pace it always does."

"How very strange," Tarrant said. "But quite interesting."

"Looking back to when I was last here, it's true, no one seemed to have aged at all since I'd been here as a child. So I suppose time really does go slower here and actually can stop and stand still. It must be true, for you don't seem to be that much older than myself now. You only look to be in your early 30's I think."

"How old are _you_? And when exactly is your birthday?"

"My birthday is on the 4th of May and I shall be 22 years old. So that's in about a week and a half, if it is indeed the end of April right now in Underland."

Tarrant frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, to be honest. We don't count time in the same way here, by months and numbered days. I only know the names of the Otherworld months and days because of your letters. So, if you want to keep celebrating your birthday as you would in Otherworld time you might want to try to keep careful track of how many days have passed since you've come. Even then it might not be correct, by Otherworld standards."

"I suppose I shall see tomorrow. The last time I was here, days passed here in Underland, but when I got back to the Otherworld I returned to the same time I had left it - back to the 22nd of April 1872. It was as if I had only been gone for a few minutes. And when I came back here, it was the 22nd of April 1874, exactly two years later. So, by my count, this is my fifth day _here_...but I wonder what day it is in the Otherworld." Alice frowned. "That could make things difficult tomorrow. What if I've only been gone for a day in the Otherworld...or less? Or what if it's the opposite, and it seems as if I've been gone far longer? If that's the case, it will make things much harder to explain."

Tarrant saw the worry on her face and said gently, "Why don't you call for Absolem then? Since he can go back and forth between here and the Otherworld in the blink of an eye, he can pop up there and check to see what day it is there, and then you'll know."

"You're not upset anymore that I'm going tomorrow?"

"While I shall miss you terribly, I know how much it means to the Queen and I should hate to deprive her of that for my own selfish reasons. I've seen her when you two talk of going there and she always looks so happy and excited. So...I shall put my feelings aside and let you go without a fuss." He gazed at her, a contrite expression on his face. "I really am sorry I got so upset earlier," he whispered.

Alice reached out across the table and took his hand. "I know, love. I understand," she said softly. "I hate the thought of leaving you for even a minute. I wish you could come too."

He smiled. "You and I shall have to go ourselves one day, just us."

"Yes!" she said, her eyes shining. "Just us. You and me together in the Otherworld, just the two of us, like I always talked about in my letters. I started missing you the moment I left Underland on Frabjous Day...but it got so much worse once I started writing to you. I wanted you to be there with me, sharing in all the adventures I was having as I was travelling the world."

He nodded. "I wanted so much to be there with you. You have no idea how much I longed to be there, especially when you kept writing how much you wanted it too. It was terrible."

She gazed at him and caressed his hand tenderly. "I hated being apart from you, Tarrant. I missed you so much. I was so miserable. I knew it then but now I realise how truly and utterly unhappy I was. But we're together now. And we'll go to the Otherworld soon and finally have our adventure, just you and me." She smiled as she imagined taking him to the heart of the West End in London and showing him all the hat shops and millineries where he could get fabrics and other hat-making accoutrements...and showing him the rabbit hole at Lord Ascot's house...and perhaps she could even introduce him to her mother. That last thought made her remember the note she wanted him to write. "That reminds me. There's something I wanted to ask you."

Tarrant got up to clear their first course away then began to serve the second course, which looked to be an exotic salad of some kind. "Yes? What is it?"

"Actually...first I think I should check with Absolem and find out how many days have passed in the Otherworld. It might make a difference."

"Why don't you do that now then, angel?" He gestured at their plates. "This can wait for a moment."

Alice pushed her chair back and got up then went to him and gave him a hug. "I love that you're so understanding," she whispered. "And I love when you call me your angel."

He peeked to make sure Cora wasn't in sight then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly then pulling her close for another kiss. "Do you now?" he said in his Scottish brogue. "You are my angel, you know."

Alice kissed him back then said, "And you're mine."

"Call for Absolem so we can get your worries out of the way," he whispered, giving her another kiss. Then he took her by the hand and pulled her to the edge of the balcony. "Go on," he said.

She called for Absolem and seconds later he appeared.

After glancing at the romantic setting, and then at Tarrant and Alice, he raised a brow, as only Absolem could do. "You called...?"

Alice asked if he'd been able to get the note delivered to her mother and he confirmed that it had indeed been sent. "Absolem...Tarrant and I were just talking about the differences in time and how it moves here in Underland compared to the Otherworld, and by my count this is my fifth day here. But now I'm wondering if it's the same in the Otherworld. Can you tell me what day it is there? Mirana and I have come up with the perfect story to tell my mother but we'll have to change it a bit if time has moved differently there."

Absolem told her to wait a moment, saying he'd check, then disappeared. A minute later he returned and told her the date.

"Oh!" Alice said, surprised. Only three days had passed in the Otherworld. "How curious!" she exclaimed. "But...that actually works out better, I think. It might make our story a bit easier to believe." She turned to Absolem and smiled happily. "Thank you, Abby!"

He scowled at her. "Don't call me that ridiculous name, you silly girl!" he told her sternly. "How many times have I told you that? You know how I loathe it!"

Alice giggled and Absolem's eyes softened. He could never really be mad at her.

"Now that that's settled, I shall take my leave," he said, still sounding put out but he was looking at her fondly.

"Thank you, _Absolem_," Alice said, and he smiled then fluttered off.

After he was gone, Tarrant gazed at Alice and said, "It's rather adorable to see how you and Absolem are with each other. He's so forbidding with everyone else."

"Oh, that's just the mask he wears." She smiled. "Deep down, he's really quite dear. He looked after me all the time, as you know. When I was away in the Otherworld these two years, he helped me so many times."

Tarrant smiled. "Yes, he did," he said softly. "He looked after you and took care of you and helped you when you needed it. He was very good to you. And he was to me too, in his way. He knew we were meant to be together. I could tell that very early on when you started writing to me. It was quite obvious. He was watching over us the whole time."

"Really? Do you think so?"

"Yes. When you were sick in Bombay and delirious with fever he told you we were meant to be together forever. You wrote to me about something coming to you in the dark and whispering that in your ear. I'm certain it was Absolem, trying to reassure you and make you feel better."

Alice laughed. "That's so like him! He would never tell me anything except when I really needed it. The rest of the time, he was always so guarded about everything."

"I loved hearing about your adventures with him during your travels. The whole hookah thing was quite amusing. I could just imagine it, you helping him smoke out of it in your cabin on the ship while you played backgammon at night. It made me laugh whenever I tried to picture it."

"Oh God! Yes, that was quite funny, wasn't it? I would have gotten in so much trouble if I'd been found out. Though I suppose Absolem knew I wouldn't get caught." She smiled fondly. "We did have a lot of fun together. He was very good to me. You're quite right about that." Alice gazed at Tarrant then said, "And most importantly, he brought me back to _you_."

"He did indeed," Tarrant said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss.

They hugged for a long moment then Alice whispered, "I suppose we should get back to our dinner. We wouldn't want Cora to come out and see us like this."

He nodded and escorted her to her chair.

After she was seated, she said hesitantly, "So...er...now that I know what day it is in the Otherworld...there's something I wanted to ask you to do for me."

Tarrant sat down and looked at her questioningly as they began to eat their salads. "Yes?" he prompted. "What is it?"

"Well...you see...um..." She stared at him, not knowing quite how to say what she wanted to say. "It was Mirana's idea!" she blurted.

"Tell me the idea," Tarrant said with a gentle but amused smile.

"Er...the thing is, when I left the Otherworld I left behind a letter to my mother so she wouldn't worry." Alice looked down, blushing. "I made up a story that I was running off to elope with a man I'd fallen in love with and said we were going to America and that I wasn't sure when I'd be able to contact her again."

Tarrant put down his fork then reached across the table and took her hand. "And when you wrote that, were you thinking of anyone in particular?" he asked softly.

Alice blushed. "Maybe," she said shyly.

He smiled at her tenderly and caressed her hand. "So what's this idea of the Queen's then?"

Alice hesitated, blushing fiercely. "Well...you see...we have an _understanding_...you and I, I mean...don't we?"

He nodded, his eyes shining.

"And I know it's not..._official_...but..."

Tarrant smiled at her. "You're so adorable when you're nervous," he said. "And, as you seem so flustered, let me make it easier on you, angel. I want you to be clear about this, and about my intentions. We have an understanding. And for whatever it is you want to say, it's official _enough_." He gently stroked her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Yes, it's true that I would like to court you properly and I want to propose to you properly, but there is absolutely no doubt that I'm going to marry you, if you'll have me."

"Of course I will!" she said. "There's nothing I want more," she whispered. "So...er...then...that makes you my intended, does it not?"

"Yes...it does," he said softly.

"Mirana said...oh...I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Alice..." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You can tell me anything."

"The story we've come up with...well...Mirana said I should tell my mother that my intended is...Lord Tarrant Hightopp."

"Is that so?" he whispered, stroking her hand, the salad long forgotten. "So you're going to tell your mother about me...or at least partly about me?"

Alice nodded. "Yes...but, you see, Mirana really _does_ plan to make you a Lord. She just has to wait for the right time, so it's not actually a lie," Alice said, looking at him. "And...you _are_ my intended..."

He nodded. "I am indeed," he said tenderly.

"So the story we've come up with is, she's a Duchess who I met in Bombay while travelling and she introduced me to you - you're an old friend of hers, is the idea - and when we met, we fell in love. Then to explain about the letter I left behind, Mirana thinks I should say it was a fib I told because I didn't want the fuss of a huge society wedding, with you being a Lord and all. You're supposedly from Scotland, which actually quite suits you as you have the same accent as a Scot some of the time."

He grinned. "Do I? Would I pass inspection in the Otherworld?"

"I think so...with a few slight modifications to make you blend in a bit more." She smiled at him. "You could meet my mother one day, if you like, when everything's..._official_."

"I would like that." He gazed at her. "I would like to ask for her blessing. I understand you can't tell her the whole truth about Underland but we can try to be as truthful as possible. She's your mother. Just because Underland will be our home doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off from her completely. We can always visit her from time to time. I would like that. And I would like to have her blessing. I want to do things right, Alice," he said softly. "Don't you?"

Alice nodded. "I...yes, of course I do. I never even thought about the possibility of what you're saying but, yes, I would like that too. But until then, I was hoping...er...you might perhaps write a note to my mother, introducing yourself and explaining why you couldn't be there tomorrow and that sort of thing."

"Of course I will! Now that things are clear between us I'd want to do that anyway, though I don't know what to say exactly."

"I'll help you write it," Alice said with a smile, relieved.

He smiled back at her. "Lovely. We'll write the letter then, after dinner."

Alice pushed her chair back and got up and went over to Tarrant, who got up too, then she put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

He stroked her hair lovingly. "I want you to be happy. I'd do anything for you," he said softly.

She reached out to caress his cheek. "Me too. On both counts."

They smiled at each other and Tarrant pulled Alice close for another kiss, then he escorted her back to her chair.

After seating her and then himself, he grinned at her. They picked up their forks and once they finished their salads, Tarrant brought out the entrées. As they began to eat, Tarrant said, "Did you mean what you said earlier? Is the Queen really going to make me a Lord?"

"Call her Mirana, love. She wants to be your friend more than your Queen."

He smiled. "Does she? Alright, I will then. So does _Mirana_ really plan on making me a Lord?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. She told me she would have after the battle on Frabjous Day but she knew you didn't care to be at Court at that time, so she left it. But she wants to make you a Lord now, and it's not just because she likes you and because she and I have become such good friends. She truly admires and respects you, you know."

"So we'll be Lord and Lady Hightopp one day."

Alice gazed at him. "Yes," she said softly.

"Does that make you happy?"

"Yes! Of course! Well, I don't care about the titles. But it makes me happy for other reasons," she whispered.

He smiled, looking giddy and elated. "Me too, angel."

"God! How I'll miss you tomorrow!" She sighed. "I'll be thinking about you and missing you the whole time, I'm sure."

"When exactly are you going?"

"Just before lunch."

"So...perhaps we can meet in the hat-making room in the morning then?" he said, his brogue back, along with those smouldering emerald eyes she couldn't resist.

"Yes," she whispered, her heart racing suddenly, as she remembered what they just did in that room before dinner.

He leaned forward and whispered, "I shall have to make things..._official_...very soon, I think. It's getting harder and harder to...stop."

"Mr. Hightopp, if you keep looking at me that way, you'll make me do something very improper, right here on the balcony," she whispered.

He smiled wickedly. "Then I suppose I better behave," he said. "Let's finish our dinner then we can write that letter to your mother."

Once they finished their entrées, Tarrant asked if she was ready for dessert.

"Can we wait on that?" She was too full to eat any more. "Shall we go in and write the letter?"

Tarrant nodded then got up and pulled out her chair and helped her get to her feet. "You look so beautiful in that dress," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck.

Alice felt her knees go weak as he kissed his way down her neck and then across her exposed shoulder, then he moved to the other side and did the same thing. "Tarrant..."

"Hmmm?" he murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"You drive me mad when you kiss me like that!"

He drew back to look at her and smiled wickedly.

"You're so very naughty, Mr. Hightopp!" She laughed. "Come...stop tempting me with your seductive ways! Let's go in and write the letter."

He kissed her hand. "As you wish, my Lady."

They went inside and Alice went to fetch some paper and an inkwell and quill then they sat down together on the sofa and Alice dictated what he should write.

* * *

_My dear Mrs. Kingsley,_

_Alice has told me what she has done, leaving that letter behind, telling you that I was an American and we were running off together to elope. I'd like to assure you that those are not my intentions, nor is that the truth. While your daughter and I do have an understanding, I couldn't in good conscience let you think that I would marry her without your blessing._

_Unfortunately I am unable to join you today to speak to you about such matters as I am needed urgently in Paris to take care of some things. I do hope to meet you soon so we may discuss the future._

_Yours,_

_Lord Tarrant Hightopp_

* * *

When Tarrant signed his name, he did it with a flourish that made Alice giggle.

"Perfect," she said.

Tarrant smiled at her.

"My mother will like that," she said. "Thank you."

He took her hand in response and kissed it. "Let's go back outside," he whispered, nodding his head at Cora's door meaningfully.

They got up and went outside then Tarrant pulled Alice to him and gave her a ravishing kiss.

"So, shall we have dessert now?" he said in a silky voice, right in her ear, his hands sensually caressing her bare shoulders and neck.

"Hmmm?" she murmured distractedly, closing her eyes. The way he was touching her was making it hard for her to think straight.

"Dessert?"

"Oh! Yes...alright," she said.

He led her to the table and pulled her chair out, seating her, then went to his chair and sat down as well.

The dessert seemed to be an Underlandian version of strawberry shortcake.

"Mmmm...this is lovely," Alice said, smiling at him as they began to eat.

"You're lovely," he said softly.

They gazed at each other as they finished their cake, staring into one another's eyes the whole time.

When they were done, they got up and stood at the balcony's edge to look out at the view.

Tarrant moved to stand behind her, then he put his arms around her and Alice leaned back against him, sighing happily.

"I can't stay much longer," he whispered with regret. "It's getting rather late for me to be in your chambers."

"I know," Alice said with a disappointed sigh.

"But we'll meet in the hat-making room in the morning, yes?"

Alice turned so she was facing him, his arms still around her. "Yes."

Tarrant pulled her closer, and covered her mouth with his, kissing her ardently. When she moaned, he softened the kiss, not wanting Cora to hear and catch them in such a compromising position. He stroked her cheek then said, "Come, walk me to the door."

They went inside and Alice walked him to the door, gazing at him wistfully, wishing he could stay.

"I love you," he whispered, taking hold of her hand and kissing her palm.

Alice smiled and tenderly caressed his face in response. "I love you too," she said, her eyes soft.

"See you in the morning."

She nodded.

"Goodnight, love," she whispered.

He checked to make sure Cora was still in her room then kissed her softly.

"Goodnight, angel."

They smiled, and shared one final kiss, then Tarrant opened the door, nodding at the guards.

Tarrant bowed at her. "Until tomorrow, my Lady," he said, so properly and with such formality Alice had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

After he left, Alice knocked on Cora's door and the maid came out, her eyes sparkling.

"Did you have a nice night, my Lady?"

Alice smiled dreamily. "It was perfect," she said. "Thank you for making it so lovely, Cora. The balcony looked so romantic and beautiful, which made the night all the more special."

Cora beamed at the compliment. "I was happy to do it," she said, sounding quite pleased that her efforts had been successful. "Would you like to get changed now?"

Alice nodded and when they got to the dressing room, Cora helped Alice out of the dress and hung it up with care in the closet. Alice thanked her once again for all her help then said, "I think I'm going to retire now, as the Queen and I are off for our trip to the Otherworld tomorrow."

"It's all very exciting," Cora confided. "Everyone's talking about it!"

"Yes," Alice agreed. "It will be quite an adventure, I imagine. I think tomorrow shall be a wonderful day."

Cora grinned in response then bid her goodnight, and once the maid took her leave, Alice washed up and changed into her bedclothes.

She climbed into bed afterwards, thinking of all that happened that day, especially her passionate encounters with Tarrant in the carriage and the hat-making room, and of their talks about the future. Smiling happily, she sighed and soon fell asleep, dreaming of Tarrant.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Day Six**

The next morning Alice was awakened by Cora, who told her the Queen was asking for her, with a request for Alice to join her for breakfast.

Alice got up at once and went to wash then quickly had Cora help her get dressed in something suitable for breakfast...and for her tryst with Tarrant in the hat-making room. She intended to change into something more fitting for London later, before she and Mirana left.

Once she was ready, Cora escorted her to Mirana's chambers. Giselle answered the door and sent her outside to the terrace, telling Alice that the Queen was there, waiting for her.

"Hello," Alice said when she got outside, grinning at the sight of her visibly excited friend.

"Alice!" Mirana cried blissfuly. "I can't believe the day is finally here! After waiting so many years, I'm _finally_ going to get to see the Otherworld!"

"The dress is ready then?" Alice asked, smiling at Mirana's ebullient mood.

"Yes, it was just sent up." She beamed, her eyes all lit up and glowing with pure happiness. "Shall we have breakfast first then I can show you?"

Alice nodded. "That sounds perfect. A light breakfast though, as I imagine my mother will have planned a rather elaborate lunch since she thinks she'll be entertaining a Duchess."

They giggled.

As Mirana poured the tea for them both she asked how the dinner with Tarrant went.

"It was sublime," Alice said dreamily. "Absolutely sublime."

Mirana smiled. "Yes. I can see that. You look very happy." Her expression turned more serious then she said, "Was Tarrant dreadfully upset when we were at the Dressmaker's last night? He looked so terribly sad."

"Yes. He was a bit shocked to hear we would be going today and it hit him hard. He was worried that I might not come back."

"Oh! Poor thing. But you set him straight, I gather."

Alice nodded. "He's alright with it now. In fact, things are going better than I even dreamed. He wrote the letter to my mother, but he actually wants and intends to meet her and seek her blessing. He wants us to do things as properly and as truthfully as we can. He said he doesn't want me to cut myself off completely from the Otherworld and my family, and that although Underland will be our home, we should visit my mother from time to time."

Mirana smiled. "How romantic and wonderful!" she said with a dreamy sigh. "And thoughtful. You're so lucky, Alice! He's so caring and he's really quite clever and he certainly seems to have vision, just like you."

"Yes, it wasn't something I'd even thought of, but once he said it and we began to discuss the idea I realised he was right and that I wanted the same thing. I might not fit or feel at home in the Otherworld and my mother might not understand me quite the way you and Tarrant do, but I should hate to lose her completely. And she would hate to lose me." She smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I've been very selfish, not thinking about how devastated my mother would have been to never see me again."

"You're in love, my dear Alice," Mirana said, her eyes sparkling. She smiled. "I remember what that's like. It takes hold of you completely and suddenly you're so caught up in it you can't see anything else but the one you love, and everything else seems to disappear...especially at the beginning."

Alice picked up a piece of toast and spread some marmalade on it then took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "Yes. It's true. When I left, I was so focused on getting here and getting to Tarrant I barely spared a thought for the people I was leaving behind. But now, here we are...off to London, and we're going to see my mother today, and that makes me happy because I _have _been selfish, and I realise now how distressed my poor mother must have been reading that letter I left behind." She gazed at Mirana who looked back at her reassuringly.

"Well, it's of no consequence now, as we shall see her today and set things right," the Queen said gently with a smile.

Alice nodded, smiling at Mirana gratefully for her wisdom and understanding. Then she suddenly remembered the issue of time and that she'd only been gone three days in Otherworld time."Oh! I have to tell you something. I've discovered some new developments which we must think about carefully. We'll need to alter the details of our story a bit. Last night Tarrant and I were talking and I was telling him about how I remember coming here as a child and wondering how it was possible that he hasn't appeared to have aged since then and now. So that led to a discussion about how time moves here compared to how it does in the Otherworld and it made me realise there could be discrepancies in the time that's passed since I've been here. I wondered if perhaps in Otherworld time I've only been gone for a few minutes or if it might be the opposite, and I've been gone for weeks. So I called for Absolem and asked him to check, which he did. It turns out, though this is the sixth day I've been _here_, it seems I've only been gone for three days in the Otherworld. Today would make it the fourth day since I left, in my mother's eyes."

"Really? How...odd." Mirana frowned. "So what shall we do or say differently?"

"Well, as Tarrant really wants to meet my mother and properly ask her for my hand - "

"Oh!" Mirana interrupted with a gasp. "It's just too romantic for words! How courtly he is!"

Alice giggled. "He really is. It's quite adorable." She smiled softly, thinking about it, then said, "He wrote in the letter that he apologises for not being able to come today because he's needed in Paris but that he wants to meet with her soon to discuss the future. The letter explains things pretty well and I think it should satisfy my mother. I'll tell her Tarrant is a bit shy and eccentric and I was worried that she wouldn't accept him, even though he's a Lord, so it was me who wanted to run away and elope. And I'll tell her I left to go to you because I discovered you were in town, and as it was you who introduced us and know us both well, I've been staying with you these past few days trying to figure things out."

Mirana nodded. "That sounds good so far."

"So...I'll tell her that Tarrant only just found out what I did and he wrote the letter for me to give to her, as he had to leave town on urgent business and couldn't come in person." She took another bite of her toast. "I'll want to pack some more of my things to bring back here, since I left a lot of things behind...and I'll tell my mother that I'm going to stay with you for a bit, to explain why I'm leaving again. Actually...no...that won't do; she might want to know where you live in case she wants to send me a message."

Alice sipped her tea and thought about it for a moment. "Oh! I've got it! I'll say you and I are going to Paris ourselves where we plan to meet up with Tarrant, who, don't forget, is a very dear friend of yours...so we'll change the part about you going to visit your estate in Bombay and instead make it Paris. Now that Tarrant wants to get involved, we'll have to make more elaborate plans, but I think what we've got so far is enough of a story. My mother will be very impressed that you're a Duchess so I don't think she'll ask too many questions."

Mirana laughed. "What would she think if she knew I'm actually a Queen?"

"She'd positively faint in delight. She's quite resigned to the choices I've made and after I joined the Company she gave up on my ever having the kind of life she wanted for me. The funny thing is, now I _will_ have the life she wanted for me, but an even better and more wonderful life than she could have dreamed of. If she knew I was actually a Lady at the Queen's Court, she'd be so happy."

Mirana put her hand on Alice's arm. "You could perhaps tell her the truth one day, couldn't you?" she said softly. "Your mother would be welcome to visit us in Underland whenever she wished, you know."

Alice stared at her in surprise. "What an idea! That's...that's really something." She thought about it for a long moment. "Maybe I _could_ tell my mother one day, perhaps even soon. She would be most discreet. I won't tell my sister though, as she's a bit...er...prim...and quite firmly set in the ways of the Otherworld. But my mother...yes...I think she could actually understand and she would play along with our story. Honestly, I think my mother would really like it here. And any time she might want to visit us here in Underland she could tell everyone that she's going to visit us at Tarrant's estate in Scotland, which is rather far from London so no one will think to question it." Alice looked at her friend and smiled happily. "How wonderful! Everything is turning out better and better!"

"I'm glad," Mirana said. "I think it would be lovely to have your mother here."

"Perhaps when we return to Underland tonight we can start making new plans for the next trip to see my mother," Alice said thoughtfully. "If we're going to tell her the truth, we'll all have to go together - you, me, and Tarrant. We'll explain everything and then perhaps, if she doesn't believe us, we can bring her to Underland to show her that it's real."

Mirana nodded excitedly. "What fun this is! It's so full of...drama and intrigue!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Tarrant will be so happy! He such a gentleman and he really does want to do things properly. He doesn't want to lie," Alice said. "Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind but I told Tarrant that you plan to make him a Lord in truth."

"Of course I don't mind!" she said. "How did he react?"

Alice leaned forward and whispered, "He said, 'So we'll be Lord and Lady Hightopp' and then asked if that made me happy."

Mirana clasped her hands against her chest. "Oh! And what did you say to that?" she asked eagerly.

"I said it did but not because of the titles...but for other reasons."

"Honestly, Alice! It's so romantic."

Alice grinned and said, "Perhaps we'll find _your_ true love soon. Maybe even today. Who knows what Fate has in store for us?"

"Oh my! What a thought!" Mirana exclaimed, her eyes alight with wonder. "Can you imagine it?" she whispered.

"Yes. I really can, actually."

They smiled at each other.

"Are you finished with your breakfast?" Mirana asked, and when Alice nodded, she said, "Come then, let me show you the dress!"

They went inside and Mirana led Alice to her dressing room and showed her the dress.

"It's gorgeous!" Alice said. "Have you tried it on yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

"Well, let's get it on you then!"

Instead of calling for Giselle, Mirana let Alice help her change and once she was installed in the dress they both looked at Mirana's image in the mirror.

"Perfect," Alice said. "It looks so lovely on you, and really suits your colouring."

Mirana beamed.

"But you should wait to wear it until we're just about to go. And we'll have to get a maid to do your hair, one who's very good at it." Alice thought of Elsie and felt a pang of sadness. "Elsie would have been just the right person for it."

Mirana patted Alice's arm consolingly and said, "I truly believe that Elsie is alright and that she'll be found, unharmed."

Alice nodded. "I believe it too. My intuition tells me she is, or at least, that she's unharmed. It's best not to think about it right now, I suppose." She gave a small smile then said briskly, "Let's get you out of the dress. I'm supposed to meet Tarrant so we can spend a bit of time together before you and I go."

Mirana smiled. "Are you going to tell him of our new plans?"

"Yes, I want him to know right away. He's going to be so happy."

Alice helped Mirana out of the dress and helped get her back into the one she had been wearing before, then she checked the time. "I have to go ask Cora to send for him now so he can escort me to our...er...special place."

Mirana giggled. "Have a lovely time with your intended! I'm going to take care of some things that need my attention. As for my hair, Giselle can do it, don't you think?"

As the Queen usually preferred to keep her hair loose, Alice hadn't had a chance to see much of Giselle's hair styling but she was confident that the maid could do a fair job of it. "Yes, I'm sure she can do it. I'll have to give a little input so it fits the style a Duchess would wear in the Otherworld but she'll do it perfectly, I think."

Mirana smiled. "Excellent. So shall we meet back here in...oh...about two hours?" she asked, giving Alice a knowing look.

Alice nodded and grinned. "I'll see you in a bit then."

Giselle escorted her back to her chambers then Alice asked Cora to send for Tarrant.

As she waited for him to come she thought about all the new suggestions and ideas she and Mirana had just discussed about bringing her mother into the fold. It would take some careful planning but Alice believed it could work out perfectly for all involved. And if Mirana's true love really _was_ from the Otherworld, he'd have to move to Underland, no doubt.

That thought made Alice's mind race. Perhaps there were others from the Otherworld who would fit in here in Underland. Mirana wanted new ideas and forward thinking when it came to improving life in this world.

Perhaps bringing in some new people from the Otherworld, ones who would be suitable of course...and discreet, would make things more exciting. And perhaps bringing some of the Ladies from Court to visit the Otherworld might have some interesting results.

She could ask her mother to arrange a ball and have her invite plenty of eligible bachelors from London society for the Ladies to meet. There was a rather limited selection of men here in Underland and it appeared that all the Ladies were unmarried and quite uninterested in the men who _were_ here. Perhaps, in addition to London, they could also go to Paris or Italy to look for potential matches.

It would be so exciting! Alice let her imagination go wild, thinking of all kinds of ideas about building a sort of bridge between the two worlds.

Then Tarrant arrived, and seeing his bright smile and soft eyes made her forget all about those thoughts for the moment. That could all wait. There would be plenty of time to think about it in the future. Right now she just wanted to spend time with Tarrant.

"My Lady," he said with a bow, smiling mischievously. "I believe you wanted to take a walk before your trip?"

She smiled at him. "Oh yes, Mr. Hightopp. I should enjoy that very much."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

****A/N: This is definitely the steamiest chapter I've written but I think it's in character, as they both know they're going to be separated for the day and early part of the evening, and with what they discovered about the differences in how time moves in both worlds, they don't know how long that separation will actually be. As they discovered the night before, five days passed in Underland but only three did in the Otherworld, so by their reasoning, her day/evening in London with Mirana could turn out to be a few days of them being apart, at least for Tarrant in Underland. So, with that in mind, he's going to be especially needy.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Day Six**

Tarrant took Alice straight to the hat-making room. Once they were inside and he locked the door, he immediately pulled her into his arms and began kissing her hungrily. "We have so little time left before you go," he murmured against her lips.

Alice threw her arms around him and kissed him back passionately, and they began to blindly make their way to the chaise lounge, with Alice unhooking his sword and taking off his hat and dropping them onto the hat-making table along the way, and Tarrant nimbly unbuttoning the front of her dress.

"Is this alright?" he asked as his fingers undid the last few buttons.

"Yes!" she gasped, pulling him back to her and kissing him ardently, desperate to get her fill of him. Still kissing him, she slid his jacket off, folding it over her arm, and began unbuttoning his waistcoat as he hastily untied his ascot and dropped it on the floor.

He drew back and took off his waistcoat then helped her step out of her dress, and they quickly laid their clothes over a nearby chair and headed back to the chaise lounge. "Lay down," Tarrant told Alice softly but commandingly, his brogue out in full force, sending shivers down her body as he stared at her covetously with eyes that had turned emerald and gold.

She laid down lengthwise on the lounge and watched him as he yanked his tucked shirt from his trousers then began to unbutton it. Her heart was racing as she watched him, and when he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off, gracefully throwing it over their other clothes, she could only stare at him in wonder.

This Tarrant was one she'd only had brief glimpses of at the very height of their intimate encounters, when he'd gotten stirred up to the point of overwhelmingly rapacious desire, and lost himself to their passion. He'd never been so bold before, so bold and so wicked...and so overcome with need for her, almost as if he were possessed by it.

He went to her and got down on the chaise lounge, straddling her, and she pulled his head down to her mouth and kissed him, her arms going around him as her hands eagerly began to touch him, running all over the bare skin of his back and shoulders and arms. He'd never taken his shirt off completely before so she was mad with desire, swept away by the force of her own passion and by his.

"Alice...my Alice," he whispered hotly, kissing his way up her neck amorously as his hands found the bottom of her chemise and began to pull it up quite deliberately.

"Tarrant!" she gasped, shocked and thrilled by his brazen display of lustful sensuality, and what was seeming to be a ravenous desire to consume her.

"I can't help myself," he said hoarsely, his voice low and deep and heavily accented. "I need you. I need to claim you, not completely, but enough for you to go to the Otherworld knowing you're _mine_." His eyes had turned that strange mixture of emerald and gold, but he still had a shred of restraint left and he asked her, "Is this alright?" as he continued to pull her chemise up her body slowly, giving her a chance to say no.

Alice stared into those mesmerising eyes, spellbound, then whispered, "Yes."

Tarrant's eyes flashed and he smiled wickedly and pulled her chemise all the way up and then off, dropping it onto the floor, then he swooped down to kiss her. They began to kiss wildly, both overcome with desire and need, and it was unlike anything they'd ever experienced before.

Alice could scarcely believe this was actually happening, with her in only her bloomers and Tarrant in just his trousers, their bodies pressed together as they kissed fervently, with an urgency that was growing more fierce by the second. "Oh God!" she moaned, when he rolled them so she was on top, then slipped his hands down and inside the back of her bloomers, cupping her bare bottom and pulling her more tightly against him. Alice had never felt such intense erotic pleasure before, nor had he, and it was as if a fire had ignited between them and there was no stopping it.

His hands squeezed and caressed her and she kissed him breathlessly, getting more and more swept away.

"You're driving me mad!" she gasped, her hands in his hair, as she kissed him in delirious ecstasy, surrendering to the utterly intoxicating sensations he was eliciting from her body.

He slowed down then, and whispered, "Sit up. I want to see you," and when she did, straddling him, his emerald and gold eyes gazed upon her as if she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He slid his hands out of her bloomers and ran them up her back sensually then gently covered her breasts, cupping them as his eyes stared into hers.

"You look like a Goddess," he whispered, and then his hands began to move, squeezing and fondling her in such an erotic way Alice threw her head back and moaned softly, writhing against him.

They both moaned at the sensations _that_ produced.

"Oh God!" he gasped. His hands began to stroke her breasts more ardently, and she continued to writhe against him as he touched her, and she kept squirming and moving until she was writhing against him almost feverishly, flushed and breathless, unable to believe such physical bliss was possible.

She looked down at Tarrant, who looked to be as swept away by the same feeling of euphoria as she was, and reached down to place her hands on his chest.

Their eyes locked and he whispered breathlessly, "Don't stop!" He grabbed hold of her waist, holding onto her and guiding her until their bodies were moving together, finding a rhythm that intensified the sensations, introducing them to the astonishing discovery that even higher levels of physical pleasure could be attained.

Despite their complete lack of experience in such matters, their bodies knew what to do, driven by a primal instinct as ancient as time, heading towards something they couldn't yet fathom but drove them forward nevertheless, sweeping them away into a state of rapturous delirium. As their bodies moved together the sensations continued to heighten, building and building, and neither Alice nor Tarrant knew what was happening exactly, only that what they were doing felt so very overwhelmingly _good_ and they couldn't stop.

On and on it went, as they felt something take hold of them, and they kept moving, possessed by a fire that kept burning hotter and hotter, building up to a feverish pitch, and then suddenly something flared inside them and everything seemed to burst, and it felt as if they were exploding. Tarrant pulled Alice's mouth to his, to muffle both their moans, and they kissed in exultation as their bodies erupted, sending spine-tingling shiver after shiver throughout them both, shaking them to their cores.

Alice collapsed against Tarrant after, thoroughly shattered by the immensity of what just happened, and Tarrant held her tightly, overwhelmed himself. They laid there like that, panting and breathless, amazed and astonished by what they just experienced.

Tarrant gently began to caress Alice's naked back, his fingertips brushing softly against her skin, as they both tried to get their breathing under control. They held each other reverently, feeling so close and profoundly connected, as if there were no separation between them and they were just one entity, and it was so beautiful and so sacred it brought tears to Alice's eyes.

She pulled back to look at Tarrant and saw he had tears in his eyes too, and they gasped and clung to each other tightly, moved that they both felt the same emotions about what they had just shared.

"How am I supposed to leave _now_?" Alice whispered emotionally, then she burst into tears. "I don't want to go to the Otherworld now," she cried. "I don't want to be away from you."

"Shhhh..." Tarrant soothed, cradling her in his arms and stroking her hair tenderly. "I don't want to be apart from you either. But you promised Mirana," he said softly.

"I know," Alice whispered tearfully. "And I'll go, just like I promised. But I wish I could stay here with you, right here, just like this...forever."

He kissed her and brushed her hair back from her face, then wiped her tears away. "We have forever, Alice. You and me. Forever and always." He gazed at her. "I have something for you."

She smiled at the way his eyes were shining. "You do?"

He nodded. "Shall I give it to you now? I want you to have it for your trip so we won't feel so apart."

"Yes, Tarrant...please...give it to me..."

He gently disentangled himself and got up from the chaise and went over to fetch something from the pocket of his jacket. After what they just shared Alice felt no need for modesty and instead, she laid back down on the lounge, her long golden tresses partially covering her breasts, and when Tarrant turned to go back to her, his eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks to just stare at her. "You're so very beautiful, Alice. I don't understand how I could be so lucky to be the one that you love."

She reached her hand out, beckoning him, unaware of just how enticing she looked in such a pose. "Come here," she whispered.

Tarrant went to her and she pulled him down then sat up so she was sitting beside him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Close your eyes and open your hand," Tarrant said softly.

Alice did as she was told then felt Tarrant place something in her hand.

"Alright," he whispered. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and looked down at her present. It was a necklace, a locket, and it was very pretty. "Oh!" she cried. "It's beautiful!"

"Look inside the locket, angel," he said, smiling.

Alice opened it and saw he had put a lock of his hair in it. She gazed at him, her eyes warm and shining with love. She gave the locket to him then turned and lifted her hair so he could put it on her.

"Now you'll have a part of me with you," he whispered once it was on, then he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"I want you to have a lock of my hair too...so you have part of _me_ with you, " she said, and she got up and went to the hat-making table and fetched a pair of scissors.

Tarrant's eyes drank in the sight of her walking around in just her bloomers, with only her beautiful golden hair falling softly over her bare upper body to cover her. "Alice..." he whispered. "Come back and sit down, my little temptress. I can't think when you walk around looking like that."

She laughed and went and sat back down beside him, and he pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled then handed him the scissors. Then she took hold of one of her tresses and held it out for him. "Cut it, love. Take a lock of my hair for you to keep close," she told him softly.

Tarrant did as she asked then got up and went to the hat-making table to get a ribbon, carefully tying it around the lock of hair and making an artful little bow, then he turned around to look at her. "Come here," he said, opening his arms.

Alice got up and went to him and smiled when Tarrant wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You feel so good," he whispered, referring to her nude upper body and how it felt against his.

"So do you," she sighed, caressing the soft skin of his back.

"I wish we had more time," he said, his eyes turning deep emerald again and his brogue returning full force. "But then, if we did, I'd probably take you back to the chaise lounge and do absolutely _unspeakable_ things to you."

Alice shivered and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately. "Tarrant," she whispered, desire flaring to life inside her. "Have you any idea what you do to me when you look at me and talk like that to me?" She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Do you know what _this_ does to me?" she said breathily, gazing into those burning emerald and gold eyes.

He smiled wickedly. Then he shocked her by picking her up suddenly and carrying her to the chaise, laying her down on it gently then climbing over her and straddling her. "Five minutes," he whispered, then he swooped down and began kissing her hungrily.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back ardently. "Are you going to do something unspeakable?" she whispered.

He responded by kissing his way down her neck, going lower and lower until he reached her breasts. She gasped as he boldly kissed each one then kissed his way back up her body, to the other side of her neck, kissing and nibbling until he got to her ear.

"We don't have enough time for me to do what I _really_ want to do," he whispered hotly into her ear, making her moan and shiver in delight. He sat up so he could look at her and his mood turned tender suddenly. "My beautiful angel." He leaned down and kissed her gently and she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back, wishing they had more time.

"We should get dressed," he whispered, sounding so _very_ regretful about it.

She giggled at the expression on his face. "Alright, love, let's get dressed then," she said with a sweet smile. They got up and she picked her chemise up from the floor and put it on and Tarrant helped straighten it out, gazing at her adoringly all the while.

They began to dress a little quicker when Tarrant checked the time and saw they only had about an hour left to be alone together. Once they were all dressed and tidy again, Alice told Tarrant about the conversation she had with Mirana at breakfast.

"As you want to really meet my mother and do things as properly and honestly as you can, Mirana thinks we should tell my mother the truth eventually," she said.

"The truth?" he asked.

"Yes. About Underland, and how Mirana is really the Queen and not a Duchess, and that I'm a Lady in her Court and you're a Lord, or at least you will be soon. We'll wait perhaps to tell her everything until you _are_ actually a Lord. Mirana's working on that, trying to figure out how to do it without making the others at Court resentful or jealous. She doesn't want anyone to think she's doing it out of favouritism." Alice pulled him to her and kissed him then smiled. "You'll have to do something quite dashing and noble so she can make you a Lord as soon as possible, as I'd like to tell my mother the truth soon. So think about it and try to come up with something," she whispered. A frightening thought occurred to her suddenly. "Tarrant, promise me you won't go looking for Stayne while I'm gone," she said in a gravely serious voice, staring at him.

He gazed at her. "I promise I won't go looking for him. But if I run into him I'm hardly going to walk away." Seeing the anxious and distressed look on her face, he said, "I sincerely doubt he'll come here. He's after you, not me. He's probably gone back to the Outlands." Tarrant reached out and stroked her face reassuringly. "But, no matter what, I promise I won't do anything that will cause me to come to any harm. You must trust me, Alice."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll trust you. You'll stay at the castle, won't you? Please? You can spend time at the Dressmaker's. That should keep you busy."

"If you wish it, I will," he said. "I'll do anything for you, my angel."

Alice smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, love," she whispered.

He smiled at her, his eyes soft.

"So, back to what I was saying then," Alice went on. "The aim is to tell my mother the whole truth one day, when the time is right, and then my mother can visit us in Underland whenever she likes. And we can go to the Otherworld to visit her from time to time too, like you suggested. How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's a very good thing. I don't want to lie to your mother. So if she knows the truth about Underland and we don't have to lie about anything, then that will make me very happy."

Alice beamed at him. "Me too," she said.

"And that brings me to the second surprise," he said, his eyes sparkling. "You know I want to court you properly and that means I want to ask your mother for your hand and then I want to propose to you, _properly_."

Alice nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, I know. It's one of the things I love about you," she said.

He smiled at that, then said, "But...as we _do_ have an understanding, I have something for you that is a token of my intention to marry you." He reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Alice reached out her hand.

"No, your left hand, angel," he said gently.

Her heart racing suddenly, Alice gave him her left hand and she felt him slip a ring onto her fourth finger.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

Alice looked at the ring and gasped. It was gorgeous, made of silver with a delicate pink stone set in the middle. "Tarrant! Oh! It's so lovely!" She held out her hand, admiring it.

"I made it for you myself."

Her eyes widened. "Did you? Really? How talented you are! Mirana's right. You really are positively _bursting_ with hidden talents! This is truly an exquisite ring."

Tarrant laughed. Then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "The ring I just put on your finger is a token of our intentions," he said. "A promise." He kissed her softly then whispered, "But one day soon I shall give you a different ring, one I hope you will accept and wear for the rest of your life."

Alice pulled back to look at him. "Of course I will," she whispered emotionally.

Tarrant smiled at her, his eyes shining with pure happiness. "So now you can show your mother the locket and the ring. But keep the locket closed," he whispered, "as what's inside is for your eyes only."

"I love you," Alice whispered, hugging him. "I'm going to miss you every second I'm away."

"I love you too. And I suspect I shall be counting the minutes until you return safely back to me." He checked his pocket watch. "It's time to meet Mirana, angel."

"You'll come with me now, won't you? We're not quite leaving yet. We still have to get dressed and have our hair done."

"I'll escort you there, but we shall see if the Queen wants me to be around for _that_!"

Alice laughed. "Oh, I have no doubt she will! She'll want you to see the dress and especially the hat you made."

"Let's go then," he said, giving her one last ravishing kiss. Then he held out his arm. "Ready?"

Alice nodded and took his arm. "Ready."

* * *

**** A/N: For those who asked, no, they didn't have sex in this chapter (and they _won't_ have sex until they're married, as I've already explained...several times). In this chapter, Alice was wearing her bloomers the whole time (the equivalent of underwear from that era) and Tarrant was wearing his trousers, so they were only naked from the waist up. The word for what they did in this chapter is called "frottage" - consensual sexual rubbing between partners, also known as non-penetrative sex.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Day Six**

As they left the hat-making room Tarrant asked, "Are we going to your chambers first?"

"Yes, I suppose we should," Alice said after thinking about it for a moment. "I'll pick up my dress and then we can go to Mirana's chambers and she and I can start getting ready."

Tarrant stared at her. "And you really think she'll want me there while you do all that?"

"Of course!" she said, giggling at the expression on his face. "For one thing, she'll want to talk about our next trip to the Otherworld, when all three of us will be going to meet with my mother to tell her the truth." She smiled, thinking about it. She couldn't wait for that day to come.

"Alice...what if your mother doesn't like me?" he asked suddenly, looking horrified by the thought. "What if she rejects my request for your hand?"

She gazed at him in surprise. "Tarrant, love, she'll adore you!" she said gently. And she meant it. She knew her mother would find Tarrant quite charming even if she thought him a bit eccentric. Her mother married her father, after all. Sometimes Alice forgot that her mother wasn't as conservative as most people in the Otherworld. "She's going to love you."

He looked so worried Alice stopped and gave him a hug. "Trust me, love," she whispered. "I know my mother. And I know she's going to be very happy that you're the man I'm going to marry."

Tarrant smiled. "I like the way that sounds," he whispered.

"Me too," Alice said softly.

"Come, let's go to your chambers and get your dress, angel," he said, pulling her forward. "I imagine Mirana would be quite distressed if you were late."

When they got to Alice's chambers Tarrant waited outside with the guards while Alice went in to fetch her dress and a few other things she'd need for the trip. She found Cora and told her she was leaving and would be back later that evening.

Cora smiled excitedly and wished her well.

"I'll bring you back a present," Alice told her, and Cora glowed with joy at the very thought of it.

Finally Alice came out and Tarrant escorted her to Mirana's chambers. They nodded at the guards and Alice knocked on the door.

Moments later Giselle opened it and ushered them inside, looking relieved to see them. "The Queen is worried about her hair," Giselle whispered.

Alice smiled. "Everything will be fine," she said reassuringly.

Mirana appeared then and said, "Alice! Thank God you're here! I'm starting to get a bit nervous about all this. What if I don't look right?" She gave Tarrant an anxious smile. "Has Alice told you? About the next trip to meet her mother?"

Tarrant nodded and smiled. "She did."

Alice went over to Mirana and said soothingly, "There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll look perfect. We're going to have a wonderful time! Why don't we go to your dressing room and get dressed now?"

Mirana smiled. "You're right. I'm being silly. I'm just so excited and I don't want to make any mistakes."

"You won't," Alice assured her. "If you're ever in doubt I'll know it and I'll do the talking so you don't have to worry."

"Tarrant, do sit down." Mirana giggled. "You're making me nervous standing there like that!" She gazed at him. "I suspect you'll be nervous like this too when we all go next time."

He nodded. "Yes. I already am," he admitted.

"He's worried my mother won't like him," Alice said.

Mirana laughed at the very idea. "Good heavens! I didn't even think about _that_! What a thought, Tarrant! Of course she'll like you. Everyone likes you!"

"Why don't you sit down, and Mirana and I will go get dressed," Alice told him gently. "Then we'll come out and we can talk about the next trip and make plans while Mirana gets her hair done."

"Alright," he said softly, then he looked at Mirana to make sure she wanted him to stay.

Mirana smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes, I can't wait to talk about the new plan! What fun it's all going to be!"

Tarrant sat down and as Giselle was asking him if he'd like some tea Mirana took Alice's arm and the two women headed for the dressing room.

As soon as they got there, Alice showed Mirana the ring.

"Oh!" Mirana exclaimed excitedly. "Is that what I think it is?"

Alice giggled, feeling giddy. "It's not _the_ ring, but it's a symbol of our intention to marry," she whispered.

Mirana clasped her hands against her heart. "It's so romantic!"

"He actually made it himself. Can you believe that?"

"Really?" Mirana gasped. "I...it's just so...honestly! I don't know what to say! It's beautiful. Amazing!"

Alice showed her the locket next. "I shan't open it, for Tarrant said it's for my eyes only, but there's a lock of his hair inside. He said it's so I can have a part of him with me while we're away."

Mirana looked ready to swoon and Alice grinned in response. "Good heavens! And he's actually worried your mother won't like him?" Mirana whispered incredulously. "He's any mother's dream!"

"He's worried she'll reject his request for my hand," Alice whispered. "He told me that just now as we were coming here."

"How can he even _think_ such a thing?"

"I know. But I suppose it's natural for a man to worry about such a big thing when it's so uncertain. He's shy and so sweet. But he's also different. So that worries him. But I told him in no uncertain terms that she would love him and that she'll be very happy that he's the man I'm going to marry."

"She will, won't she?" Mirana asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Alice smiled. "After all this time somehow I'd forgotten that my mother married my _father_, a man who was quite different from everyone and who dared to dream of things no one else thought of. She loved him. She loved that he was like that. And she'll love Tarrant." Alice gazed at Mirana fondly. "Just as she'll love you...and Underland. I think I've quite wrongly underestimated my mother, putting her in the same category as everyone else in the Otherworld. But she's not like everyone else. She's different in her own way, and somehow I stopped seeing that. But I won't underestimate her anymore. She's really quite a lovely person."

Mirana smiled. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Well then! Let's get dressed," Alice said. "I'll help you first since your dress is more elaborate."

As Alice helped her into the dress, Mirana whispered, "I can't believe Tarrant! The ring...the locket. He's so romantic! And so artistic. And let's not forget about that amazing dress he made. It's quite extraordinary how talented he is at all things artistic. You're so very lucky. He's a rare combination: kind, loyal, brave, romantic, handsome, clever, talented...I could go on and on, really. He's _all_ of those things. But above all else, he's the perfect match for you_, _and you're the perfect match for him." She smiled at Alice. "It makes me so happy to see the two of you together."

Alice smiled and said, "We just have to find _your_ true love now and then everything will be as it should." She finished lacing Mirana's dress then stood back to look at her. "Lovely. The dress is just right."

Mirana turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Yes, it's quite pretty, isn't it?"

Alice nodded. "Now all we need is to get your hair done and finish off the whole look with Tarrant's hat."

Mirana grinned. "Let's get you dressed then, shall we?"

They got Alice into her dress somewhat quickly as hers was more simple in design. After it was on, Mirana gazed at Alice searchingly. "Aren't you going to get your hair done too?"

Alice frowned. "I suppose I should," she sighed. "Honestly, I prefer to wear it loose...but I suppose I have to follow the conventions of the Otherworld."

Mirana laughed at Alice's expression. "Is it really that bad?"

"Not for a visit...but to live it every day...yes, it was difficult for me. I shall be interested to see what you think of it all," she said thoughtfully.

"Come, let's get our hair done now so we can go! I can't wait!" Mirana exclaimed.

They left the dressing room and came out to the sitting room.

Tarrant smiled at them both and when Mirana asked if he thought she looked alright, he nodded. "It's a beautiful dress and it quite suits you," he said. "Though really, it's Alice we should be asking. Is this right for the Otherworld?"

"Yes, it's perfect," Alice said. "We just need to get our hair done up and then we'll fit right in."

Mirana called for Giselle then Alice pointed to two chairs and said, "Perhaps we should set it up so I'm facing you. That way I can tell Giselle what to do."

Once everything was sorted and in place Alice began to instruct Giselle on how to style Mirana's hair. "Tarrant, come here," she called. "We need your input about how to do her hair to fit your hat."

Tarrant came over and everyone got involved in the consultation until finally Mirana's hair was done and the hat was on and her ensemble was complete.

When Mirana went to the dressing room to look at herself in the mirror Tarrant asked Alice, "What about _your_ hair? Are you certain you don't want a hat? I have one that would fit with what you're wearing."

"Do you?" Alice said. She frowned, thinking. "Yes, maybe I should wear a hat." She smiled at him. "Especially one of yours," she said softly.

Mirana came out and Alice told her that Tarrant had a hat she could wear.

"Actually, I have a few hats that would fit. Shall I go get them all?" Tarrant asked.

Alice looked at Mirana. "Perhaps I can just nip down with Tarrant to his...er...workshop...and pick one?"

Mirana bit her lip to keep from giggling. "Yes, why don't you do that. But don't take too long!" she said with a smile.

Alice gave her a grateful look and said, "We'll be quick." Then she turned to Tarrant. "Shall we go then?"

Once they left Mirana's chambers, Tarrant whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Alice...so very much. I wish I could come with you."

"Me too," Alice whispered. "Come, let's hurry to the hat-making room so we have a little extra time together."

They picked up their pace and got to the hat-making room as quickly as they could. Once there, Tarrant locked the door and pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

Alice clung to him and suddenly began to cry. "I'm being silly, I know," she said tearfully. "It's only for the day...but I can't bear to leave you."

Tarrant held her tightly. "I know, angel. I know. I feel the same way."

Alice drew back to look at him and saw that he was crying too. "This is terrible," she whispered brokenly. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

They broke apart, wiping their tears away, then Tarrant went and opened the door.

It was Mirana.

She took one look at them and her eyes softened. "I feared this would happen," she said gazing at them compassionately. "And that's why I came up with an alternate plan! Tarrant, I think we should move things ahead and you should come with us. We'll tell Alice's mother the truth. Today. It seems so silly to go there lying about everything and making up stories knowing we're going to tell her the truth soon anyway, don't you think? So why don't we all just go and get it all out in the open...today?"

Alice and Tarrant gaped at her. "Really?" Alice whispered.

Mirana smiled affectionately at them both. "I'll feel better if we do it this way. Truly. For one thing, we won't have to lie. And...to be honest, I'm a bit nervous and I think I actually would be more comfortable having another person from Underland with us. That way I won't feel so out of my depth." She looked at Tarrant. "Can you do this, Tarrant? Can you come with us today and meet Alice's mother?"

Tarrant looked at Alice. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I want you to come. I agree with Mirana. The sooner we tell my mother the truth, the better," she said, her eyes soft. "Are you up for this, love? It's such short notice...but perhaps that's a good thing as it won't give you too much time to brood about it and get nervous."

"I can do it," he said, looking at them both. "But what should I wear?"

"Alice, go with Tarrant to his chambers and find something suitable," Mirana said. "Just get a servant on the way there to come along and act as chaperone and that should be fine. Then once you find something, both of you come back to my chambers and we can discuss the new plan...and then we'll go." She gazed at them, smiling. "Honestly, I'm quite relieved now. I think this is for the best."

"Thank you," Alice whispered.

Mirana smiled. "Go on, you two. Try and be quick as we'll have much to discuss before we go."

The three of them left the hat-making room and Mirana went to the Knave, who had been waiting for her outside in the hall, then she and the Knave left to go back to Mirana's chambers.

Alice turned to Tarrant. "You're sure you're ready for this?" she whispered.

He smiled. "Anything is better than watching you go off without me. I'm ready. Just help me find something proper to wear to meet your mother. I shall be asking her for your hand...today. I don't want to wait anymore."

Alice felt so happy she could barely contain it. "Come then, love. Let's go to your chambers." She smiled then whispered, "I can't wait to see them, you know. I've always wondered what they were like."

Tarrant grinned then held out his arm and when Alice took it, he led the way.

They stopped at Mr. Gaillard's workshop and Tarrant quickly explained the situation to the Dressmaker then asked if he would be so kind as to act as their chaperone and perhaps consult on the attire if necessary.

Mr. Gaillard smiled jovially and said he would be happy to help.

When the three of them got to Tarrant's chambers, Tarrant took them straight to his dressing room.

Alice opened the closets and looked at what he had, and was pleased to see that he had a lot to choose from. When she told Tarrant that, he smiled in relief.

"Thank God," he said. "That would have been terrible if I had to stay behind because I didn't have the right clothes to wear."

She picked out two shirts, two waistcoats, two jackets, and two pairs of trousers, all of which matched or complimented the colours she and Mirana were wearing, then she told Tarrant to pick whichever combination he liked, for they would all look equally suitable.

He chose the exact combination she herself would have chosen, which made her smile.

Mr. Gaillard nodded approvingly and began to look through Tarrant's collection of ascots.

Tarrant pulled Alice aside suddenly and told her that once the ascot was chosen she was to wait in the hall outside his chambers with Mr. Gaillard while he washed up and changed.

Alice noticed he blushed when he mentioned washing up and wondered at it then blushed quite fiercely herself when she realised what it was that had him so flustered all of a sudden. Her sister Margaret had told her the basics of intimate relations between a man and woman when she married Lowell so Alice had an idea of what must have occurred earlier in the morning during their passionate encounter.

She smiled at him, still blushing, and he immediately turned quite red, realising she understood what had happened to him. She couldn't help but giggle. She'd never seen him look so disconcerted before.

As Mr. Gaillard was busy sifting through Tarrant's collection of ascots, he didn't see their exchange. He began to pick out a few and while he did so Alice gazed at Tarrant reassuringly, telling him with her eyes that it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

She moved closer to him and took his hand. Flushing, Tarrant looked at Alice and he seemed so utterly mortified, she gently pulled him further away so she could speak to him more privately."Tarrant, love...it's alright," she whispered into his ear." You know that, don't you? It's what happens when two people do what we did."

He gazed at her shyly and nodded.

She smiled and whispered, "I love you. It's _us_, remember? We're too close for there to be any embarrassment between us."

Tarrant's expression changed and his discomfiture vanished instantly. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "You're right." And then he smiled at her...rather wickedly, and his eyes flashed and began to turn emerald.

Alice laughed. "Stop looking at me like that! You are such a naughty, wicked man," she whispered.

Mr. Gaillard turned around at that moment and held out his selection of ascots. "Which do you think is best, Lady Alice?" he asked.

Alice and Tarrant moved closer to see and Alice picked out one that was colourful but very smart. "That one," she said. "Definitely." She smiled at Tarrant. "Why don't you go get ready and Mr. Gaillard and I will wait outside in the hall," she said softly.

Tarrant nodded and Alice and the Dressmaker left Tarrant's chambers and stood outside his door in the hall.

"So! Mr. Hightopp shall be accompanying you and the Queen to the Otherworld," Mr. Gaillard said. "A wise decision, I think."

Alice nodded. "Yes. London can be a bit...er...much...for two ladies on their own. Mr. Hightopp is the perfect choice to be our escort on this particular trip," she said.

The Dressmaker smiled merrily. "Everyone in the castle is talking about this trip to the Otherworld, you know. I think most people wish they were going themselves. I know I'd like to see it one day. I should love to see the fabrics and trimmings and the dresses and things like that."

Alice whispered conspiratorially, "I'm working on that, actually. But you musn't tell anyone. It's something I plan on discussing with the Queen but I haven't had a chance to do so yet."

Mr. Gaillard beamed, his eyes twinkling excitedly. "I won't tell a soul," he said. "But I must say, I'm quite intrigued. I can't wait to hear what plans you have, my Lady. You're a breath of fresh air here in Underland, you are. As well as the resident Muse for Mr. Hightopp and myself," he added heartily.

Alice smiled. "I'll tell you one thing, Mr. Gaillard. I should love for you to see Paris. The style of your gowns is quite similar to those one would see there. Your designs are far too sophisticated and luxurious for London, or anywhere else in England, where things are more conservative. But...Paris...yes, that's somewhere you simply must visit."

The Dressmaker clasped his hands together delightedly. "That would be a dream come true, Lady Alice."

"Then I shall have to make that happen," she smiled. "But remember," she whispered, "it's a secret for now."

He nodded enthusiastically. "You can be assured of my discretion, my Lady."

"There's something else I'd like to speak to you about, if I may. The dresses you're making for me are beyond beautiful and I can't wait to see the new ones you're working on, now that you've finished the Queen's dress." She smiled. "But I was wondering if perhaps we can have some less formal dresses made. Some day dresses? Is that a term you're familiar with?"

"Day dresses? Yes, indeed," he said. "And I should be quite happy to make you some. A great Lady such as yourself should have a full and complete wardrobe and I consider it my honour that I'm the one to make it for you." Mr. Gaillard grinned at her, his eyes sparkling. "Though I think Mr. Hightopp has taken an interest in that particular endeavor as well."

"Do you mind it?" she asked softly.

"No, not at all!" he exclaimed. "I very much enjoy his company and he certainly has the talent for it. Mr. Hightopp and I seem to be of similar minds when it comes to such things and we work well together. I don't know why we didn't discover that until just recently, actually."

"I imagine it was because he didn't spend much time at the castle until now. He told me he used to prefer living in his Hat House...but...er...things have changed now..."

Mr. Gaillard laughed and gave her a wink. "Yes, they most certainly have. Like I said...a breath of fresh air, you are! It's quite true. Much has changed since you've come."

Tarrant came out then and Alice stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my! You look...quite...handsome, Mr. Hightopp!" Alice said.

The Dressmaker nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, you look to be a very fine gentleman," he said approvingly.

Tarrant smiled and thanked them both. "Mr. Gaillard, thank you for chaperoning us and keeping Lady Alice company. It's most appreciated."

Alice said, "Perhaps you might join us for a little longer so you can check the fit of the Queen's dress?"

"I would be happy to, of course," the Dressmaker said. "But I'm not sure it would be proper for me to go to the Queen's chambers without an invitation."

Alice smiled. "I know her quite well and I'm sure she'll be pleased to have your approval and final inspection. Isn't that right, Mr. Hightopp?"

"Yes," Tarrant said. "I'm sure the Queen would be delighted to have your input." He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "She's a bit nervous about the trip so another opinion would mean a lot to her, I should think."

Alice nodded. "That's settled then. Come along, Mr. Gaillard," she said, taking Tarrant's arm.

When the three of them arrived at Mirana's chambers, Alice went in first to tell Mirana that the Dressmaker was with them.

"Oh, good!" Mirana said, her eyes sparkling. "I'd like to know what he thinks of the ensemble now that it's complete."

Alice grinned. "Wait until you see Tarrant," she whispered. "He looks quite dashing."

Mirana giggled. "I'm sure he does!" She gave Alice a strange, mischievous look then went to the door and opened it, ushering Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard inside. "Come in, come in!" she trilled happily.

Mr. Gaillard bowed. "You are a vision, Your Majesty," he said.

Mirana laughed. "Am I?"

The Dressmaker smiled. "Oh yes. Now that I can see the whole thing...the dress, your hair, the hat...it's perfect!" he exclaimed.

"As you're here, Mr. Gaillard, I have a request to make," she said, turning serious all of a sudden. "Giselle?" Mirana called. "Please call for the Knave and then join us."

When the maid and the Knave came over, Alice stared at the Queen, wondering what she was up to.

Mirana smiled. "This is to be a secret for now...but I trust your discretion, Mr. Gaillard. And yours too, of course," she said to Giselle. She nodded at the Knave then went over to the credenza behind her and picked up the Vorpal Sword, and everyone but the Knave and Giselle gasped when she turned back around and stepped forward with the Sword in her hand.

"Mr. Hightopp, will you please come here?" she said in a formal voice.

Alice realised what was happening and her heart began to race.

Tarrant gaped at her and did as he was told.

"Please kneel and remove your hat," she said.

Tarrant removed his hat and knelt down before the Queen and Mirana tapped the flat side of the Vorpal Sword on his right shoulder and intoned, "Tarrant Hightopp, it is my official decree that you are now to be known as Lord Tarrant Hightopp, in honour of your services to Underland, particularly for your efforts in the Resistance and for your achievements in battle on Frabjous Day."

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she watched. She could scarcely believe what was happening. Tarrant was now a Lord!

"Lady Alice, please join Lord Hightopp," Mirana said. Then she smiled. "I never did give you the title formally," she said to Alice, "so I may as well do it now."

Alice knelt down next to Tarrant and Mirana performed the ceremonial rites, formally bestowing the title of Lady to Alice.

"You may now rise, Lord Hightopp, Lady Alice," she said, beaming at them both.

Alice and Tarrant got to their feet, exchanging looks of wonder and pure elation.

"Mr. Gaillard, Giselle, you two are witnesses for today's ceremony, along with the Knave, of course...but as I said, it is to remain a secret for now. We shall make the official announcement after we return from our trip," Mirana said.

The Dressmaker bowed at the Queen then turned to Tarrant. "Lord Hightopp," he said, bowing. "It is my honour to be witness to this most joyous occasion."

Tarrant smiled, looking bemused. "Thank you," he said softly. He looked at Mirana who was beaming at him. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said with a bow.

"It's a long overdue reward, Lord Hightopp," she replied, smiling happily. She turned to the Knave and Mr. Gaillard and said, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must prepare for our trip."

The two men bowed and left, as did Giselle.

Once everyone was gone, Mirana giggled. "That was such fun!" she exclaimed. "And now you are indeed a Lord, Tarrant, so there shall be no lies told to Alice's mother today."

Alice went over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, for _everything_," she whispered emotionally.

Mirana laughed and said, "You knew this was coming, silly girl!"

"But not today," Alice said, smiling.

Mirana looked at Tarrant. "Are you ready to meet Alice's mother?"

He nodded.

Alice said, "Since we've had a change of plans and I'm the one who has to wish us to where we're going, I think we should all go directly to my bedroom in my mother's house. Then I'll go downstairs and talk to my mother...to...er...prepare her. Then I'll come up and get you both?"

Mirana smiled excitedly. "I can't wait to see what happens!"

"So...how do we do this then?" Alice asked, looking at Mirana. "Do I stand in the middle holding both your hands or do you stand in the middle?"

"You stand in the middle, Alice. Tarrant, take her hand and I'll take the other."

They all got into place.

"Are you both ready?" Mirana asked.

"Yes," Alice and Tarrant said in unison.

Mirana giggled. "Everyone close your eyes. Alice, hold onto our hands tightly and wish us to your mother's house."

Alice held both their hands tightly and closed her eyes and wished them to her bedroom, and with a woosh, they were off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: Please read the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter for further clarity and understanding on why things were written a particular way.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Day Six**

_"So...how do we do this then?" Alice asked, looking at Mirana. "Do I stand in the middle holding both your hands or do you stand in the middle?"_

_"You stand in the middle, Alice. Tarrant, take her hand and I'll take the other."_

_They all got into place._

_"Are you both ready?" Mirana asked._

_"Yes," Alice and Tarrant said in unison._

_Mirana giggled. "Everyone close your eyes. Alice, hold onto our hands tightly and wish us to your mother's house."_

_Alice held both their hands tightly and closed her eyes and wished them to her bedroom, and with a woosh, they were off._

_

* * *

_

Alice felt it the moment they arrived. "Open your eyes now," she whispered, feeling quite breathless suddenly.

The three of them opened their eyes at the same time and they all gasped in unison.

"Are we here?" Mirana whispered excitedly, looking around the room.

"Yes," Alice said quietly, smiling. "This is my bedroom in the house where I grew up, and this is indeed London." She squeezed Tarrant's hand and looked at him. He gazed back at her, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Oh! I can't believe it!" Mirana whispered. "We're really here!" She clasped her hands to her heart, looking as if she were about to burst with excitement.

Alice went to the bedside table to take a look at the clock and check the time. "We have about an hour before we're expected. Perhaps we should discuss how we're going to do this," she whispered. She sat on the bed and beckoned for them both to come over to her.

Mirana sat down on the bed, her eyes eagerly taking everything in.

Alice reached out her hand to Tarrant and he took it, smiling at her. "Sit down, love," she whispered, pulling him closer and patting the spot next to her.

Tarrant sat down, keeping hold of her hand.

"Wait!" Alice said suddenly. "Perhaps I should lock the door while we figure this out." She got up and went to the door, putting her ear against it, and she could hear the sounds of activity going on downstairs. Trying to be quiet, she gingerly locked the door then went back to the bed and sat down.

Tarrant immediately reached for her hand and she gazed at him to see if he was alright. He smiled and she relaxed.

"Mirana?" Alice said. "Would you like to see what it looks like outside?" She pointed to one of the windows and Mirana nodded enthusiastically and got up to take a peek.

"Oh!" Mirana gasped softly, looking out at the back gardens of the Kingsley house. "Tarrant! We're actually here. Can you believe it? This is the _Otherworld_!"

Tarrant grinned. Mirana's mood was contagious. He looked at Alice happily. "This is where you grew up?"

Alice nodded. She pointed to her writing desk and whispered, "That's where I wrote all my letters when I was here in London, and where I put them to wish them to Underland."

He got up and went to investigate. He gazed down at the writing desk as if it were a sacred relic then looked at Alice and smiled elatedly, his eyes shining.

Alice smiled back at him. "Look around, love. Take it all in."

He turned and went to the other window and peeked out, just like Mirana, who was still at her window gazing outside.

Alice sat back, watching them both. They were so filled with wonder and curiousity and awe. It made her heart swell with pure happiness to see them so excited.

Mirana gasped suddenly. "That rabbit isn't wearing any clothes!" she whispered in amazement.

Alice laughed softly and whispered, "It must seem so odd to you...indecent, even. But when I saw the White Rabbit, McTwisp, I felt just as shocked to see him dressed in a waistcoat."

"The grass is so green here," Tarrant said softly.

Alice got up and went over to him. "Like your eyes," she whispered.

He smiled and took hold of her hand then kissed her palm.

"Look at all the beautiful flowers, Tarrant," Mirana whispered. "They're so different from the ones we have in Underland. And did Alice tell you? None of the flowers here talk. Nor do the animals."

Tarrant gazed at Alice, his eyes soft. "This is like a dream."

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Very much," he whispered, squeezing her hand.

"Would you like to see some maps of the Otherworld?" she asked them both. "That way you can see it from a fuller vantage point."

Mirana turned around and said, "Oh...yes! I should love that!"

Tarrant nodded, looking just as eager as Mirana.

Alice went to one of her bookcases and took out an atlas then opened it and spread it out on her writing desk. Tarrant and Mirana came over, standing on either side of her, and gazed down at it, their eyes both wide at the sight of it.

"What is this a map of?" Mirana whispered.

"This is England," Alice said pointing to the left page. She touched it and drew her finger up then said, "And this is Scotland. Tarrant, this is where I imagine you would be from if you had grown up here. Your accent is exactly like a Scottish man's at times. It sounds very Outlandish though the language they speak is English mostly. They speak another language there too, called Gaelic."

"It's absolutely fascinating!" Mirana whispered. "And it's all surrounded by water."

"Alice told me the seas here in the Otherworld are blue and sometimes green or grey, depending on the weather," Tarrant whispered. "Not red or white."

"Well...there is actually a sea in the other side of this world called the Red Sea, which I travelled though during my second trip with the Company, but really it's blue," Alice told them.

"Oh? How peculiar! I've never seen a blue sea," Mirana said, then she gestured to the other page. "What's this?"

"That's a map of Europe. See?" Alice asked, pointing. "Here's England, Scotland and Ireland. And this is France," she said, moving her finger down. "That's where Paris is. You'd love Paris, Mirana. Your castle and the design of things...the architecture, the clothes worn at Court, the decorations...they're all very French in style."

"How I should love to see it!" Mirana exclaimed. "Paris," she whispered. "It sounds lovely."

"It's an amazing city. We'll have to go there one day," Alice said with a smile. "And, as they speak French there, I'll teach you a bit of the language if you like."

"Oh! Say something in French, Alice!" Mirana whispered.

"_Tu as l'air belle aujourd'hui_," she said. "That means, 'You look beautiful today.' Or how about...'_Merci pour tout, ma chère amie_ - that means, 'Thank you for everything, my dear friend.' It's a pretty language, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is...so very pretty!" Mirana said, her eyes wide. "And you speak it so well!" she said, looking quite impressed.

Alice smiled then turned to gaze at Tarrant, who was staring at her as if mesmerised. "_Je t'aime beaucoup, mon chéri_," she whispered, taking his hand. "_Je ne peux pas attendre me marier avec toi et être ta femme_."

He squeezed her hand, his eyes flashing and turning a deeper and deeper shade of emerald as she spoke, and she smiled.

"_Mon Tarrant...Lorsque tu me regardes avec tes yeux, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser. Je voudrais t'embrasser en ce moment, mon amour_," Alice whispered, gazing at his mouth.

"What did you say?" Mirana whispered.

Alice looked at her and blushed. "Er...well..."

Mirana giggled. "Never mind."

"The Otherworld is very, very large," Alice said, changing the subject. "You wouldn't believe how big it is. Here, let me show you a map of all of the Otherworld." She flipped through the pages of the atlas until she found it and both Mirana and Tarrant gasped when she pointed to the tiny spot that was England and told them what it was so they could see the comparison.

"You're right! Good heavens! It's absolutely _enormous_!" Mirana breathed. "Show us where you've been, Alice!"

Alice first pointed out France, Switzerland, Austria and Italy, telling them a bit about the trips she took with her family to those countries as a child and describing what they were like.

Both Tarrant and Mirana listened, enthralled.

Then Alice showed them the places and ports she'd stopped at with the Company: Madeira and Lisbon in Portugal, Tenerife, Cape Town in South Africa, Tangier, Malta, Alexandria and Cairo and Giza in Egypt, Suez, Aden, Athens, Rome, Marseilles, Barcelona, Bombay and other parts of India, Ceylon, Rangoon, Sumatra, Borneo, Singapore, Hong Kong and Shanghai.

"It's amazing, Alice," Tarrant whispered, looking at her in awe. "I remember hearing about all these places from your letters but seeing it like this...it's astounding!"

She smiled. "It's where I was these past two years, travelling much of the time with the Company."

They both stared at her, with identical looks of astonishment on their faces, and she giggled softly.

"How I admire you!" Mirana said. "It must take a lot of courage to travel so far. And you travelled mostly by sea? It looks as if there's more sea than land here in the Otherworld. The seas are so very big! I wonder if I'd be frightened being on such large bodies of water in just a small ship. I think I might feel as if the seas would swallow me up. You're really very brave...and so adventurous! I had no idea how utterly huge the Otherworld is but now that I see it, I'm quite shocked."

Tarrant placed his finger on the map. "Borneo," he murmured. "That's where that pirate kidnapped you and Absolem helped you escape from their dungeon."

Alice nodded then pointed to Singapore. "And this is where I got kidnapped by those British pirates, and that other pirate, the one who looked a bit like you, came to my rescue and helped me get away."

"Oh! I remember you mentioning all that in your letters!" Mirana exclaimed in an excited whisper. "I had to ask Absolem what pirates were and then I was so terrified for you when he explained. But then he told me you'd be fine and that he was looking after you and wouldn't allow you to come to any harm."

Tarrant grinned at Mirana and said, "Yes, Absolem told me the same thing. I was out of my head with worry but Absolem knew what the Fates had in store for Alice all along and he was protecting her the whole time she was away in the Otherworld. I remember several times when I was upset about the things that Alice was going through and he told me to stop trying to interfere and let Fate unfold as it was meant to do and trust that it knew what it was doing." He reached out and took Alice's hand and gazed at her. "And he was right, of course. As hard as it was to be apart from you, in the end it all happened as it was meant to."

"Fate is a funny thing, isn't it?" Mirana said softly. "All that time you were away, Fate intended for you to return exactly when you did, just as the Oraculum foretold. And now here we all are, the three of us together in the Otherworld. Look at how quickly our plans changed. First it was just going to be me and Alice coming here for a visit. Then the plan evolved that we would come back again with Tarrant next time. But then it came to me suddenly that Tarrant had to come with us _today_ and I just _knew_ that it was the right time to make him a Lord. It felt like I was being led by a higher force and everything just fell into place to bring us here, as we are now. I'm certain all of this must be Fated too."

The trio looked at each other and nodded reverently in acknowledgment of such a profound truth.

"It's quite humbling," Mirana whispered after a moment. She looked down at the map. "And seeing how big this world is...well, it's quite humbling too, in a different way. Underland is just a tiny speck in comparison. The Otherworld is so much more than I ever dreamed. I should love to see as much as I can of it."

Alice smiled. "You'd be stunned to know how much there is to see, and how different every place is. In most countries the cultures are very different from England, which in a lot of ways is like Underland. They speak other languages in almost every country in Europe, for example. And the further you go away from Europe the more strange and exotic everything is. I have some pictures of some of the places I've been. Would you like to see them?"

They both nodded enthusiastically.

She opened the drawer of her writing desk and took out her collection of photographs.

"Oh! What kind of pictures are these?" Mirana gasped as Alice began to spread them out over the atlas. "They're so...unusual! So real!"

"They're called photographs. They're taken with an instrument called a camera. They're actual images of things, unlike drawings and paintings," Alice told them.

"My God! Tarrant, isn't this unbelievable!" Mirana breathed. "Have you ever seen such a thing? And the photographs themselves. The places...the way they look...so different! They're just amazing!"

"It's...extraordinary," he whispered. "I've never seen anything like this. I never could have imagined..." He turned and looked at Alice. "And you left all this to come to us in Underland?"

Alice smiled at him, her eyes shining with love. "Of course. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

He took her hand and squeezed it, looking quite emotional.

Alice could tell he needed a private moment with her so she handed Mirana the rest of the photographs and told her she and Tarrant would be right back, then she took Tarrant's hand and led him to her dressing room. "Are you alright, love?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I just can't believe you'd want _me_ when you could have this whole world and anything in it."

Alice put her arms around him and hugged him then drew back slightly to look at him. "I've seen enough of this world and I know with absolute certainty that there's nothing I want more than the life we're planning to have together in Underland," she whispered. "I love you. Nothing is more important to me than you, Tarrant. You know that, don't you?" she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He pulled her close and kissed her in response. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I suppose I'm a bit...overwhelmed."

"I know. It's a lot to take in all at once. But you mustn't forget what's between us." She gazed at him. "Are you sure you can handle meeting my mother today? If you don't think so you can tell me, you know. Really. I'd understand."

Tarrant smiled, his eyes soft. "I'm fine, angel. And I want this. I want to meet your mother. I want to ask her for your hand. And when we get back to Underland, I'm going to propose to you properly, the way I've been planning." He pulled her tightly against him. "And then, if you say yes, I'm going to marry you," he whispered into her ear.

Alice's heart swelled with joy. "You already know my answer," she whispered.

He hugged her, and kissed her adoringly, his hands cupping her face, and Alice kissed him back, feeling quite emotional.

After a moment, Tarrant pulled back to smile at her. "Come, let's go back out to Mirana," he whispered, caressing her face tenderly then taking hold of her hand. "And perhaps you should probably start thinking about what you're going to say to your mother."

They left the dressing room and found Mirana sitting on Alice's bed staring at the atlas in wonder. "This is incredible! Can we bring this back with us?" Mirana whispered.

"Of course!" Alice said softly. "Why don't you two take a look around the room and gather up things you want to bring back...books, the atlas, the photographs...anything. And while you do that, I'm going to go down and talk to my mother. Then once I've prepared her, I'll come back up and we can decide how to proceed; if you want to meet her together, or separately, for example." She looked at them both. "Does that sound alright?"

Tarrant nodded and Mirana smiled. "Are you nervous, Alice?" Mirana asked.

"Only a little. Are _you_?"

"Absolutely!" Mirana whispered. "I'm just glad Tarrant is here too. Thank the Fates! I would be even more nervous if he wasn't." She looked at Tarrant and smiled. "Are _you_ nervous?" she asked.

He nodded. "Even more than you are, I suspect."

Mirana giggled. "Yes...well...let's just look around the room and gather things to bring back to Underland and try to stop thinking about it." She smiled. "Honestly! I should have brought a calming draught! One for each of us."

Alice laughed softly. "Don't worry, you two. I know my mother. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." She took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm going down now." She waved at them then unlocked the door. "See you soon," she whispered then she opened the door and went out into the hall, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

Alice snuck downstairs and once she got there she began to search for her mother. She found her in the parlour. "Mother!" she cried.

Mrs. Kingsley gasped. "Alice! When did you get in? And where's your friend?"

Alice went to her and gave her a hug. "There's a lot to tell you," Alice said. "So much to explain." She stopped as a thought came to her suddenly. "Wait! Margaret isn't here, is she?"

"No, it's just me today." Mrs. Kingsley peered at Alice closely. "Are you alright, darling? You look quite flushed. Are you unwell?" She put a hand to Alice's forehead. "Hmmm. No fever." She gazed at her daughter, concern in her eyes. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's going on?"

Alice nodded, and they went to the sofa and sat down.

"I assume you got my letter that I left on my bed?" Alice began.

"Yes. And I was quite distressed, as you might imagine," Mrs. Kingsley said softly, her voice admonishing. "Are you really eloping with some man you think I won't approve of and going to America? Who is he? And who's this Duchess who was supposed to come?"

"I...oh...I don't know where to start. What I have to tell you is something you'll find quite hard to believe at first...but trust me, everything I'm about to say is the complete and utter truth. And after I tell you everything I shall prove it to you, so keep that in mind as I tell you my story."

Her mother nodded, frowning. "Of course, darling. You know I always try to keep an open mind."

Alice smiled. "Yes. I know that now." She gazed at her mother earnestly. "Let me start by saying how sorry I am for writing that letter and worrying you like that. I love you, Mother. I'm sorry if I made you believe you might never see me again. I was so caught up in things, I was being very selfish...and I didn't think."

"Alice, what's going on?"

"There are things you don't know about me, things no one knows, because they're so fantastical, people would certainly think me mad. But I'm going to trust you with the truth and hope you'll listen before jumping to that very conclusion. Everything I'm going to tell you will be proven, remember that."

"Alright...tell me then. What is it that you've been keeping from everyone?"

"Do you remember those dreams I had all throughout my childhood? The ones with the blue caterpillar, the Dodo bird, the smiling cat, and the White Rabbit? It all took place in a strange and magical world. Do you remember?"

"Yes, of course I do, darling. You dreamed about that all the time. How could I forget?"

"Well...you see...about two years ago, on the day of that dreadful engagement party for me and Hamish, something extraordinary happened. Do you remember how I ran off after Hamish proposed to me and then came back all dishevelled and I said I'd fallen down a hole and hit my head?"

Her mother nodded and smiled affectionately. "Yes. I remember that very clearly. But before you go on, let me say one thing. You were quite right to decline Hamish's proposal. I realise that now. After reading your letter I realised just how much I've been pushing you to marry. I thought it was important for you to marry well because I wanted to make sure you would be taken care of. But I was wrong to urge you to do so when you hadn't found anyone worthy of such a huge lifelong commitment," she said. "You should only marry for love, darling. Just as I did."

Alice smiled and took her mother's hand. "I know that. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. But Mother, let me continue on with my story, for it is quite long and involved."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Go on, dear."

"The thing is...and this is going to sound unbelievable, I know...when I ran off, I was following the White Rabbit I had seen from my dreams. It was the oddest thing. I had seen the rabbit running around the Ascot's lawn before Hamish proposed and I was quite bewildered, wondering if I was imagining things. But then I saw him just before I ran off and when I did run off, I followed him. He led me to a tree not far from the Ascot's house and there was a huge rabbit hole there. I knelt down to look inside and I lost my balance and ended up falling down the hole. But it wasn't an ordinary rabbit hole, I discovered. It seemed bottomless...and I kept falling and falling...until finally, I landed, and found myself in a very strange room. There were several doors in it and a table with a key on it. When I realised there was no other way out, I tried the key in every door but none of them would open. Then I found a tiny door behind a curtain, and the key fit...but the door was so small I could only poke my head through."

Alice looked at her mother and said, "This is where my story gets even more unbelievable...but I assure you, it's real."

Mrs. Kingsley raised her eyebrows at that, but told her to continue.

"I looked around the room and noticed there was also a bottle on the table and it had a tag around it which said, 'Drink Me'. Thinking I was dreaming, I put down the key and picked up the bottle and took a sip. And suddenly I began to shrink. I kept shrinking and shrinking, until I was small enough to get through that tiny door, but I had left the key on the table and now I was too small to reach it. Then I noticed there was a small cake on a plate under the table. There was writing on the cake; it said 'Eat Me'. Still thinking it was all a dream, I took a bite...and suddenly I began to grow, bigger and bigger, until my head hit the ceiling." Alice gazed at her mother. "I realise this sounds mad...but please believe me, this all _really_ happened."

"I'm listening, darling. And I told you, I'm trying to keep an open mind. I know there's more to the world than what people can see. Your father always told me that and I agreed with him," she said softly. "Though, this all sounds like a very vivid dream, I have to tell you. However, I can see that _you_ seem to believe it was real."

Alice smiled. "I know. But it truly is real. It really _did_ happen. And I'll prove it to you after I've told you the whole story. So, let me continue."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded, frowning. "Alright. Go on."

"After eating the cake I had grown so big I could barely fit in the room. I grabbed the key and drank the rest of what was in the bottle and then I shrank again, back to the size that was small enough to get through the little door. When I got outside, you wouldn't believe what I saw! It was the world from my dreams. It's quite amazing and filled with magic and all sorts of fantastical things. The animals talk there and even some of the flowers do as well. I started to walk down a path and suddenly I came across the Dodo bird, a Dormouse, two twin boys, the White Rabbit, and some talking flowers that were with them. Everyone kept asking me if I was _The_ Alice. It was very confusing. We were arguing about whether or not I was _The_ Alice and they brought out a scroll called the Oraculum, which was an oracle that foretold everything that would happen in that world. The creatures unrolled the Oraculum and showed me a picture of myself with a sword fighting a monstrous dragon-type creature called the Jabberwocky, then they told me I was the one meant to slay it, that it was my destiny. I refused to believe it and we argued some more, so they decided to take me to see Absolem, the blue caterpillar. The debate was still going on about whether or not I was the Alice they were all looking for, and they all said Absolem would tell them if I was the right one."

Mrs. Kingsley stared at her daughter. "And you're saying this _wasn't_ a dream?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Alice said softly. "But let me go on and tell you what happened next."

Her mother nodded, but the look on her face was skeptical. And a bit worried.

"When we got there, Absolem was being contrary and he made my status about being the right Alice even more confusing so no one believed I _was_ the right one. We left Absolem and kept on arguing about who I really was then suddenly this enormous creature came out of nowhere, along with a huge army of red playing cards that seemed half human, and they began to chase after us. We ran but then suddenly I stopped because I thought, this is just a dream so nothing could really hurt me. The creature, called the Bandersnatch, came at me and swiped at my arm with its claws and I realised I _could_ get hurt, for it slashed three very deep, very painful claw marks across my arm."

"Do you remember those gashes on my arm?" Alice asked. "When you saw them after we got home from the Ascot's, I told you I got them somehow when I fell and hit my head, but really they were from the Bandersnatch."

"Yes, I remember them," Mrs. Kingsley said quietly, a strange expression coming over her face. "We kept trying to heal them but they took forever to go away."

Alice nodded. "The Dormouse saved me from further harm by poking out the Bandersnatch's eye. It was then that I realised, dream or not, I was in danger as this world was quite violent and I now knew I could actually get hurt there. The creatures were all gone, having been either captured by the army or chased away by them, and I was left with the two twin boys, who began to lead me somewhere. Then suddenly this huge bird came down from the sky and snatched the boys up with its talons and flew off with them. Because I was so small, not much bigger than the White Rabbit, I ducked and managed not to get snatched up too."

Her mother gazed at her with wide eyes and an expression that looked more concerned by the second. "This is quite a story, Alice. But I'm listening."

"So there I was, all alone, and I was quite terrified. I began walking through a forest, hoping I'd find a way out of there, or that I'd wake up. I kept walking then suddenly that smiling cat, whose name is Chessur, appeared in front of me, and he told me he would take me to someone he thought could help me." Alice smiled, remembering her first glimpse of Tarrant. "There was a man, a Hatter, and he was having tea outside at this great big table with the Dormouse and the March Hare, and when Chessur brought me to him, the man seemed to recognise me. He said I _was_ the Alice that everyone was talking about, he was certain of it. He pulled me up and sat me down so I could join their tea party and I was confused so I just sat there listening to them talk. Then suddenly the army of red cards appeared, led by a man called the Red Knave, but before they could see me, the Hatter gave me some more of the shrinking potion to drink, and he hid me in a teapot."

Mrs. Kingsley's eyebrows shot up but she remained silent.

"You see, the Knave and the red cards, who were Knights from the Red Queen's army, were all looking for me. The Red Queen wanted me dead, but the Hatter and his friends were on the side of the White Queen...and the Oraculum showed me to be on her side as well, so they protected me. The Hatter convinced the Knave that they hadn't seen me and finally, after the Knave and the army left, the Hatter told me he would take me to the White Queen's castle, where I would be safe. So he and I set off, and he told me about the war between the two Queens, who were sisters. He also explained more about the Jabberwocky, who was the Red Queen's Champion, and he told me that _I_ was the one destined to be the Champion for the White Queen, and that I would have to slay the Jabberwocky in order to restore the crown to her. The White Queen was the _true_ Queen of that world but her sister had stolen the crown from her."

"Darling, I'm not sure what to say about this. How can you believe this to have been real? It sounds like a dream, a very graphic and memorable dream...but just a dream, nevertheless."

Alice sighed. Her mother wouldn't believe her unless she had proof...now. Alice thought for a moment, considering whether she should just go up and get Tarrant and Mirana, but then a revelation came to her. Absolem! He could prove it, even more than the appearance of Tarrant and Mirana would, for they were human. "Mother, I think it would be best if I prove it to you now. You need to understand that everything I'm telling you really did happen, that it wasn't a dream. I'm going to call someone and you'll probably find it quite shocking, so prepare yourself. Remember the blue caterpillar I mentioned? The one called Absolem?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"Well, he's no longer a caterpillar anymore. He's a butterfly...a magical butterfly. And I'm going to call him so you can see for yourself and talk to him."

Alice's mother stared at her, looking even more concerned about her daughter's state of mind. "Darling...perhaps we should take a trip to the doctor's. Have you hurt yourself? Did you hit your head?"

Alice smiled. "Absolem..." she called.

Seconds later, he appeared and fluttered over to perch on Alice's shoulder.

Mrs. Kingsley gasped. "Oh my! How very odd!" she exclaimed. "That butterfly appeared out of nowhere. What a strange coincidence!"

Absolem looked at Alice questioningly and when he saw her expression, he realised what it was that she wanted. He turned to look at Mrs. Kingsley.

"Hello," he said, fluttering over to her. "I'm Absolem. And you're Alice's mother, Mrs. Kingsley."

Mrs. Kingsley looked as if she were about to faint. "This can't be real," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"It is quite real, madam, I assure you. You've seen me before, have you not? I've been popping up to see Alice many times over the past two years," Absolem said, perching himself on her shoulder so she could get a closer look at him.

Mrs. Kingsley stared at him mutely, appearing to be rather shocked and overwhelmed.

"Do you remember seeing me before?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes getting wider.

"That's because I've been looking after Alice all this time," he said. He gazed at her. "I believe Alice is trying to tell you all that happened two years ago when she fell down the rabbit hole and came to the world from which I come?"

"Yes," Mrs. Kingsley said. She turned to look at Alice. "This is really happening, isn't it?" she asked her daughter. "Or have I gone mad?"

"It really is happening, Mother," Alice said gently. "But don't be afraid. It's really quite wonderful. You'll see!"

"I'll be off then," Absolem said softly. "Listen to your daughter. Everything she's telling you is the truth." He gave Alice a smile then fluttered off and disappeared.

"Mother?" Alice said. "I know that was probably quite...shocking. But it was the only way I knew how to prove to you that what I'm saying is true. It all really happened. It wasn't a dream. Do you believe me now?"

Mrs. Kingsley stared at Alice, looking quite dazed. "Well...after seeing _that_, I suppose I have to, don't I?"

"I know how incredible this all is. I didn't believe it was real either at the time - I thought it was all a dream, but one I couldn't seem to wake up from," Alice said. "So much happened, Mother."

"Tell me about it then. I can assure you, I'll now listen with a much more open mind. How could I not, after _that_?"

Alice smiled. "Alright, I'll continue. Where was I?" She thought for a moment, then remembered where she'd left off. "So...no one believed in me but the Hatter. He was bringing me to the White Queen to keep me safe. Suddenly, as we were heading for the White Queen's castle, the Red Queen's army came again. And the Hatter gave himself up to them, so I could escape. It was so very brave and noble of him, for he knew he would most certainly be beheaded for it. You see, there was a dog called Bayard that had been hunting for me with the Red Queen's army, but really Bayard was on the side of the White Queen, so he didn't give me up at the tea party. But then he led the Red Queen's army to the Hatter afterwards! I couldn't believe it! After the Hatter was captured, Bayard came to me later and I got angry with him and asked him how he could betray the Hatter like that. He told me he'd done it because he had no choice, as the Red Queen was holding his wife and pups prisoner at her castle. I demanded that he take me to the Red Queen's castle at once so I could rescue the Hatter. He had given himself up for _me_...and was to be _executed_ for it, Mother! It was awful. And I couldn't let that happen!"

Her mother still looked quite bemused but she nodded understandingly. "No...of course you couldn't," she murmured. "Something like that would weigh on your conscience for the rest of your life. I would have done the same as you."

"A lot went on after I got to the castle but to make it short, I'll try and summarise. I ate some of the cake that makes you grow and accidentally ate a bit too much so I grew and grew until I was taller than everyone. I made up a story that convinced the Red Queen to take me in, telling her I was a girl called Um from Umbrage, and suddenly I was installed in her Court as her new favourite. The Red Knave, whose name is Stayne, met me for the first time, and not knowing my true identity, took a liking to me. Then they brought the Hatter in, after torturing him for information about me. But he never gave me up. He pretended not to know me when he saw me there, even though they'd tortured him and he knew he would surely be executed if they found out the truth - that I was really _Alice_ and not the girl called Um, who I was pretending to be."

Mrs. Kingsley gazed at her. "Darling, if this really happened, then it sounds like you were in a _very_ dangerous situation, as was this Hatter."

"Yes, it was," Alice said. "But you see, the Hatter very cleverly convinced the Red Queen to let him make hats for her, appealing to her vanity. So she didn't behead him, but instead kept him as a prisoner so he could make the hats for her. As I had free rein at the castle then, I visited him later in his hat-making room. He told me I needed to get the Vorpal Sword, which was there at the castle, for it was the only sword that could slay the Jabberwocky. He said I was to go to the White Queen as soon as I got the sword but I told him I wasn't leaving without him."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "I see," she said softly.

"I went to find the sword but it turned out it was being guarded by the Bandersnatch. So I went and got the Bandersnatch his eye back from the Dormouse, who was also at the castle, and when I gave the eye back to him, he let me take the Sword. Once I had it, I went back to rescue the Hatter, and while I was trying to set him free, the Red Knave came in suddenly. He had made an advance on me earlier and I rejected him, but the Queen found out about it somehow and he convinced her that I was to blame. So when Stayne found me with the Hatter, he tried to arrest me. The Hatter fought him off so I could escape, and while they were fighting the Dormouse accidentally gave me away by calling me Alice. That made Stayne more determined than ever to capture me, now that he knew who I really was. But the Hatter held him off so I could escape and told me to run and go to the White Queen's castle. At that point I had no choice but to listen to him, so I managed to get outside, though before I could go any further, the Red Queen's army appeared and surrounded me. I was sure I was going to be killed. But out of nowhere and quite unexpectedly, the Bandersnatch came to my rescue and he took me to Marmoreal, where the White Queen's castle was."

Alice's mother gazed at her and said, "You seem as if you were quite taken with this Hatter, darling. And no wonder! He sounds like a most admirable man."

"Yes. He was very brave. He saved me more times than I can count," Alice said with a soft smile. "In any case, when I got to the White Queen's castle, I gave her the Sword and she made me the shrinking potion, and after I drank it, I was finally back to my normal size, for the first time since I'd gotten out of the room of doors. She was very kind and generous but all I could think about was the Hatter. I was so scared that the Red Queen was going to execute him for not giving me up, and on top of that, I was expected to slay the Jabberwocky the next day."

"How frightful! I can't even imagine what that must have felt like!" Mrs. Kingsley said.

"I was desperately unhappy and so confused. But suddenly, while the White Queen and I were on the balcony and she was looking through her spyglass to keep watch, she saw the Hatter approaching and gave me the spyglass so I could see. He had escaped, and not only that, he had helped the twin boys escape, as well as the Dormouse, and the White Rabbit, and Bayard and his family. I was so happy! But I had the next day to worry about, as that was the day of the battle. The next day, when the time came, the Hatter stepped forward to be the Champion for the Queen because I was afraid and still refusing to do it. A few others stepped forward too but the Oraculum showed quite clearly that only I could be the Champion. I was terrified so I ran off to think and I came upon Absolem and we talked. He told me I _was_ the true Alice and that it wasn't a dream and that I would have to slay the Jabberwocky. And that's when I remembered, Mother. It wasn't a dream! It was _real_ and I had really been there as a child. It's a whole world that exists just beneath this one, called Underland."

"It's amazing," Mrs. Kingsley murmured.

"Somehow knowing the truth gave me the courage I needed, and I went back and stepped forward to be the White Queen's Champion. And at the battlefield, the Hatter stood by my side as we faced the Red Queen and her army and the Jabberwocky. You wouldn't believe how frightening that creature was. But the Hatter told me I could do it, and suddenly, I remembered Father telling me how he sometimes believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "I remember your father saying that too."

"As I faced the Jabberwocky I counted out six impossible things, the last being that I _could_ slay the Jabberwocky. As I fought it, it almost got me at one point but the Hatter distracted it by stabbing at its tail and I was able to get away and get my bearings again. The Red Queen called the Hatter on interference then he and Stayne began to battle. As they fought, I continued to battle the Jabberwocky. And then I did it, Mother. I killed it, by cutting off its head."

"Good heavens, Alice!"

"I know. It's incredible, isn't it? Sometimes I look back and can't believe it myself. But I did it. I slayed the Jabberwocky. And the Hatter defeated Stayne, but he didn't kill him, for he's far too noble to do such a thing. The White Queen got her crown back and she banished the Red Queen and Stayne to a place called the Outlands, for she'd taken a vow to never harm a living creature. And then she gave me a vial filled with some of the Jabberwocky's blood and said if I drank it I would go home, if that was what I wished. I was about to drink it, but then the Hatter came up behind me and asked me to stay."

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Alice and smiled, her eyes soft.

"I _did_ want to stay...but I couldn't, for I knew I had to come back home and give this world a chance. I wanted to fulfill Father's dream and I had some dreams of my own that I wanted to accomplish. So I told the Hatter I had to go but I promised him that I'd be back again one day. I drank the Jabberwocky blood from the vial, and the last thing I saw was the Hatter staring at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. And then suddenly I was back in this world, climbing out of the rabbit hole by the Ascot house. It was as if only a few minutes had passed but really, I had been gone for a few days at least. So I returned to the party and declined Hamish's proposal. You know what happened from there."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"But, you see, it wasn't over. I've been living with these secrets for the past two years. As you just learned, Absolem came to me after I left Underland, once he had turned into a butterfly, to look after me. He told me how I could write to the Hatter and to the White Queen in Underland. And I did. I wrote to the Hatter almost every day, putting the letters I wrote on my writing desk, whether it was my writing desk from home or the one I used when I was at sea or ones I used while travelling. I would write the letters then put them on my desk at night and wish them to Underland, then in the morning they'd be gone. And Absolem told me he got them. I also wrote to the Queen but not quite as much." Alice blushed. "But, you see, six days ago I found out from Absolem that the Hatter was in a bad state, and I knew I had to go back. I had always known that I wanted Underland to be my home and it was suddenly clear that the time had come for me to return. I wrote that letter to you and left it on my bed then Absolem helped me get to Underland. That's where I've been since I left. I know it seems that I've only been gone for three days, today being the fourth, but time moves differently in Underland. And in Underland I'm now a titled Lady in the White Queen's Court and the Hatter is now a Lord and he wants to marry me. I love him, Mother, so don't you dare say no when he asks you for my hand."

Mrs. Kingsley stared at Alice. "What are you saying, Alice?"

"I'm saying...they're both _here_, right now, in my bedroom upstairs, waiting to meet you. Tarrant and Mirana. Tarrant is my intended. His name is Lord Tarrant Hightopp. See this ring?" she said, displaying her left hand and showing it to her mother. "He gave it to me this morning. But he wants to court me properly and he wants to ask you for my hand and get your blessing. You must give it to him, Mother! I love him more than anything and if you hurt him I shall never forgive you," Alice said vehemently, getting all worked up at the thought of it.

"Alice!" she said. "Darling, calm down."

"I'm going to get them in a moment. Trust me, Mother. They really _are_ upstairs. But Mirana is the _Queen_ of Underland, the White Queen. She's not a Duchess as I wrote in my note. And she's my very best friend. And Tarrant is my intended. He's so worried that you won't like him and that you'll not give your blessing. But Mother, he's the only man I've ever loved and I think I'd die without him. Promise me, when you meet him, you'll accept him with open arms."

Mrs. Kingsley remained silent, as if she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"So...shall I go get them then?"

Her mother gazed at her uncertainly. "Yes. Go get them."

"Remember, Mother, Mirana is a true Queen. I wrote you that note saying she was a Duchess but she's a _Queen_ so you must treat her as such. And be nice to Tarrant or I shan't ever forgive you!"

"Go get them, Alice," Mrs. Kingsley said. "And if they're really here, I give you my word that I'll do as you ask."

* * *

Alice smiled as she rushed off to get them. She raced up to her bedroom and opened the door. Mirana was sitting on the bed reading something, a stack of books and papers all around her, and Tarrant was looking out the window.

"I told my mother everything," Alice said breathlessly. "I had to call for Absolem while I was telling her because she was having a hard time believing me but once she met him and heard him talk, she had no choice but to believe me. So, she wants to meet you both...er..._now_," she said. "Will you come?"

Mirana jumped up excitedly. "Of course! I can't wait to meet her."

Tarrant smiled at Alice and nodded.

Alice beamed. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she meets you and sees that you're really here! Come, let's go!"

Tarrant and Mirana followed her outside into the hall and Alice took Tarrant's hand. They walked down the stairs and Alice brought them to the parlour.

Alice entered with Mirana on one side and Tarrant on the other. "Mother," Alice said. "This is Queen Mirana of Marmoreal."

Mirana stepped forward and smiled graciously. "How do you do, Mrs. Kingsley? I've heard so much about you from Lady Alice."

Alice giggled at that last bit and squeezed Tarrant's hand.

Her mother looked as if she were about to swoon.

"And Mother, this is Lord Tarrant Hightopp," Alice said, smiling happily.

Tarrant stepped forward and took off his hat and bowed gallantly. "I'm very happy to meet you," he said softly.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Kingsley exclaimed, looking quite faint.

* * *

****A/N: It might seem to some readers that there's too much dialogue and too much of a rehash when Alice relates certain events to her mother in this chapter, and to Mirana and Tarrant in other chapters, but there's a reason for it. When Alice told her mother the truth about Underland I wanted the readers to know exactly what she told her, as well as what she left out. This story is being written from Alice's point of view, not the reader's, so if she's telling someone a story, that's how it will be written - in real time, exactly as she tells it. I wasn't going to write, "Alice went downstairs and told her mother everything." That would be a shortcut and would ignore the important details that show the development of the characters and their interactions. It's all in the details when it comes to this story. When she tells her mother about Underland, we get to hear Alice's version of what happened; and I also wanted the readers to know exactly what was said. **

**In Chapter 23, when Alice told Mirana the whole story behind her coming back to Underland and what made her return when she did, it was important for her to tell Mirana everything in detail, because that's what a lot of women do in real life, and the focus of the scene was to show her developing a deeper bond with Mirana by being really open and honest with her, and to show her confiding in her. Also, in that chapter we were getting a few bits of information that Alice had only just begun to see and understand, which came to light for her as she was telling Mirana her story. **

**Alice has never been truly close to anyone before, but suddenly she's gotten close to Tarrant, more intimately than she's ever been with anyone, and she's gotten close to Mirana, her first real friend. And now she's wanting to bond and get closer to her mother, after realising she'd shut her mother out and underestimated her for much of her life. Alice was an introvert who kept herself apart from people because she didn't relate to them and they didn't relate to her, and the dialogue is one way of showing how she's changing and reaching out to connect with people. It's meant to show how she's finally coming outside of her shell, reaching out and connecting with others, especially Tarrant, Mirana and now, her mother.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: As you read this chapter, remember that I warned you there would be many twists and turns and surprises ahead.**

**There's also a second author's note at the end of the chapter which hopefully explains the reasoning behind certain things that take place here.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Day Six**

_Tarrant and Mirana followed her outside into the hall and Alice took Tarrant's hand. They walked down the stairs and Alice brought them to the parlour._

_Alice entered with Mirana on one side and Tarrant on the other. "Mother," Alice said. "This is Queen Mirana of Marmoreal."_

_Mirana stepped forward and smiled graciously. "How do you do, Mrs. Kingsley? I've heard so much about you from Lady Alice."_

_Alice giggled at that last bit and squeezed Tarrant's hand._

_Her mother looked as if she were about to swoon._

_"And Mother, this is Lord Tarrant Hightopp," Alice said, smiling happily._

_Tarrant stepped forward and took off his hat and bowed gallantly. "I'm very happy to meet you," he said softly._

_"Oh my!" Mrs. Kingsley exclaimed, looking quite faint._

* * *

Mirana looked at Mrs. Kingsley's shocked face and asked gently, "Are you alright, Mrs. Kingsley? What did Alice tell you exactly?"

"Please, forgive me. It's all so...surprising," Mrs. Kingsley said, trying to collect herself. She gazed at Mirana. "You're really a Queen...from a place called Underland?"

Mirana smiled. "I am, indeed, thanks in great part to your daughter's bravery and courage."

Mrs. Kingsley curtsied in response and said cordially, "Welcome to my home then, Your Majesty."

Alice smiled at her mother approvingly.

Mirana, charming and gracious as always, said, "Please, call me Mirana. There's no need to stand on ceremony on my account. I'm in _your_ world, after all."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at her then turned to Tarrant. "And you, Lord Hightopp? You're the Hatter Alice told me so much about?"

Tarrant nodded shyly and said, "Yes...although I don't quite know what Lady Alice told you." He looked at Alice a bit anxiously and Alice took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Mrs. Kingsley gazed at him, her eyes soft. "She told me a great deal. And from what she said, I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my daughter's life so many times."

Tarrant smiled at her, blushing, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't we all sit down and I can explain things further?" Alice said. "They don't know what I told you, Mother, so perhaps I should get them caught up on everything."

"Yes, yes...of course," Mrs. Kingsley said. She looked at Tarrant and then at Mirana. "Please...do sit down," she said courteously.

Alice kept hold of Tarrant's hand and pulled him over to the sofa and they sat down together, and Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana sat down on the two chairs across from them.

Once seated, Mrs. Kingsley gazed at her daughter and Tarrant, her eyes taking in everything, including how close and intimate they seemed to be with each other, and smiled warmly at them. "Go on, dear," she said to Alice encouragingly.

"Where shall I start?" Alice said. She paused for a moment, thinking, then began. "Well...basically...I gave Mother the full account of all that happened two years ago, from the moment I fell down the rabbit hole and came to Underland, to the end, when I drank the vial of Jabberwocky blood and returned back to this world." She looked at Tarrant and then Mirana. "And then I told her what happened afterwards, about Absolem coming here after he turned into a butterfly, and how he looked after me." She smiled. "And I told her how I kept in touch with you both these past two years."

She turned and gazed at Tarrant. "I told her everything you did when I was in Underland those two years ago...how you were the only one who believed in me, and how you saved me from Stayne and the Red Knights when they came looking for me that first time, by hiding me in the teapot."

Tarrant smiled affectionately at her, remembering.

Alice gazed back at him, feeling emotional suddenly, and said, her voice soft, "I told her how you sacrificed yourself and let yourself get captured so I could escape when Bayard led the Red Knights to us after we left the tea party. And then I told her everything that happened at the Red Queen's castle." She smiled at him tenderly and squeezed his hand. "I told her how you never gave me up and how you protected me there, despite being tortured and knowing you were in danger of being beheaded...and I told her how you fought Stayne so I could get away when I was found out."

Their eyes locked and they stared at one another, remembering the past and forgetting for a moment that anyone else was present. "You saved me from him, _knowing_ you'd be executed for it," she whispered. She gazed at him, silent for a moment. "If you hadn't escaped..." she said, then trailed off suddenly, overcome, as tears came to her eyes. When they began to roll down her cheeks, Tarrant reached up and gently wiped her tears away.

"But I _did_ escape," he said softly. "Thanks to Chessur."

"You really need to forgive him for the past, Tarrant," she whispered. "I can't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't switched places with you." She gazed into his eyes and brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I can't bear to think what my life would be like if I didn't have you," she said emotionally.

Mirana coughed discreetly to remind them they weren't alone, and they both started at the sound, shocked out of their reverie.

Tarrant's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely, and Alice looked at Mirana and her mother, flushing, feeling quite disconcerted and a bit mortified that she could lose herself so completely like that in front of them.

Trying to regain her composure, she turned back to look at Tarrant and quickly said, "Er...and then I told Mother about how you stood beside me during the battle on Frabjous Day and how you saved me from the Jabberwocky when it almost got me."

Mrs. Kingsley said, "The lengths you went to in order to protect my daughter are astonishing. You are truly the bravest and most heroic of men. I can't thank you enough for what you did," she said softly.

Tarrant looked at her and said quietly, "There's no need to thank me, Mrs. Kingsley. I would do anything for Alice."

"Lord Hightopp is a most remarkable man, Mrs. Kingsley," Mirana said. "And he's far too modest."

"Yes," Alice said. "He is. On both counts."

Tarrant blushed and squeezed her hand, and Alice could tell he was quite embarrassed over their emotional display, and by the praise everyone was bestowing upon him. She smiled at him and gracefully changed the subject.

"Mother, perhaps we could have some tea?" she said.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Of course, darling." She gazed at Tarrant then said to Alice, "Why don't you go get that sorted, dear? We can have tea in the garden." She looked at Mirana and smiled at her warmly. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany Alice and she can show you the gardens? I'd like to speak to Lord Hightopp privately for a moment, if I may."

Mirana beamed. "Oh, yes...that would be lovely. I've never been to the Otherworld before so I'm most curious to see everything!" She looked at Alice, her eyes sparkling. "Shall we, Lady Alice?"

Alice looked at Tarrant searchingly, trying to guage whether he was alright with the prospect of being alone with her mother so soon.

He nodded and smiled at her reassuringly then said softly, "Yes, why don't you go show Mirana around? I would like to speak to your mother in private as well."

Alice nodded, her heart racing suddenly. This was it! Tarrant was going to ask her mother for her hand! "Alright," she said to him, her eyes shining. "We'll meet you out in the gardens then, after you and Mother have your...er...chat." She got to her feet and looked at Mirana. "Shall we go then?" she said.

Mirana stood, looking as if she were about to burst with excitement, and Alice held back a giggle. She was feeling quite the same way herself.

Alice went over to Mirana and the Queen took her arm, and they quickly left the room.

* * *

The moment they were out of earshot of the parlour, Alice whispered, "He's really going to do it, Mirana! He's going to ask her for my hand."

Mirana nodded excitedly. "I know! You should have seen your mother's face when you two slipped into your own little world and were talking about his near-execution. She looked quite moved."

"I can't believe we forgot ourselves like that!" Alice whispered, leading Mirana to the kitchens. "Especially Tarrant!"

Mirana giggled. "The power of love is stronger than anything, obviously."

Alice laughed.

"Oh!" a voice said, startling them. It was Freda, the Kingsley's maid. "You're here, Miss Alice!"

"Hello, Freda," Alice said exuberantly, unable to contain her giddiness.

Mirana gaped at her, and Alice realised Freda was only the second person she'd ever seen from the Otherworld, not counting herself.

"And you must be the Duchess," Freda exclaimed, her eyes as wide as Mirana's.

Alice giggled. "Er...yes. Freda, this is the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal."

Freda curtsied. "How do you do, Your Grace," she said.

Mirana bit her lip to keep from laughing. This would be her first chance playing the role of Duchess. "I'm very well, thank you," she said regally. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked at Alice to see whether she'd gotten it right and Alice nodded slightly, smiling.

"Freda," Alice said, "in addition to the Duchess here, another party has come to join us today. A Lord Tarrant Hightopp. Mother is speaking to him right now in the parlour but she would like us to have tea in the garden in a short while."

"Oh! I'll get started on that right away then," Freda said.

Alice nodded. "Thank you, Freda." She smiled at the maid. "I shall be taking the Duchess outside now to show her the gardens while we wait for Mother and Lord Hightopp."

"Yes, Miss Alice," she said.

Alice took Mirana's arm and led her out of the kitchens and made way for the sitting room that opened to the gardens. "Come along, Your Grace," Alice whispered and Mirana burst out laughing.

"This is so exciting!" Mirana whispered. "Did I do that right?"

Alice nodded. "You were perfect. I just hope Mother doesn't forget herself and slip up. I should have said something about that."

"No. I wouldn't worry. I can tell, your mother will be very discreet," Mirana said.

They got to the sitting room and Mirana looked around the room eagerly. "You must show me around the house after tea. I can't tell you how fascinating it all is!"

Alice grinned. "I will," she promised. "In the meantime, let's go outside and you can see what a typical English garden looks like."

Once they were outside, Mirana gasped. "Oh! How lovely. It looks different actually being out here than it did from the window in your bedroom." She gasped again. "Good heavens! Tarrant was right. The grass really _is_ quite _green_ here!"

Alice giggled. "Look!" she said, pointing. "There's another naked rabbit."

Mirana laughed. "It's so very odd!"

"I must take you to the London Zoo in Regent's Park. There are all sorts of animals there you've never seen the likes of. Now that Mother knows the truth we can come and go whenever we want, I imagine."

"Oh, Alice! Honestly! I didn't even think of _that_. How wonderful!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Your Knave will probably be annoyed. I fancy he thinks I'm a bad influence on you."

Mirana giggled. "Isn't he awful?" she whispered. "He's so...severe and disapproving."

"I can't believe I actually considered him as one of your potential suitors," Alice said, laughing.

Mirana looked horrified. "Good God! Can you _imagine_? I want a man who has a more passionate nature. Honestly! Can you imagine the Knave with a woman...in _that_ way?"

Alice tried to imagine it, picturing the Knave trying to kiss someone, and laughed so hard at the thought she doubled over, holding her stomach, and soon Mirana was laughing just as helplessly.

They noticed Freda coming outside then, to set the table, and they tried to collect themselves. They were a fair distance away so Freda didn't see them, thankfully.

"Oh my!" Mirana gasped, trying to catch her breath. "It wouldn't do for your maid to see a Duchess conducting herself in such an indecorous manner!"

Alice giggled. "Don't worry. She's too far away to see anything." She paused for a moment then gazed at Mirana thoughtfully. "What kind of man _do_ you think your true love is?"

"I hope he's like Tarrant, to tell you the truth. Not that I have designs on _him_, of course! But I want someone who possesses the same qualities."

Alice smiled. "He's so..._everything_. There are so many sides to him, and I love every one of them. He can be so sweet and adorably shy...but then he can also be quite...er..."

"Passionate?" Mirana whispered coyly.

Alice blushed. "Definitely," she whispered.

"Naughty?"

"Mirana!" Alice gasped, then giggled. "If I told you yes would you think us terribly wicked?" she whispered.

"No. I'd just be envious. I miss it. Feeling that way, being in love, sneaking off for forbidden trysts...it was so exciting!"

Alice smiled dreamily. "Yes...it is." She looked at Mirana then said, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Mirana nodded. "Of course you can."

"Tarrant said he wants us to get married very soon, sooner than we might have originally planned. Despite our...er...passionate moments he's still a proper gentleman at heart, and it's getting more and more difficult to...er...stop." She gazed at Mirana uncertainly. "Is it bad that I'm telling you this?"

"Of course not! I understand. Besides, we're like sisters now, you and I. And sisters confide in one another." She smiled. "It was like that for me too, you know. We couldn't keep our hands off each other," she whispered.

"Does it make you terribly sad to think about it?"

"Not as much. A lot of time has passed. And I'm looking forward now, not backwards."

"I'm glad to hear that," Alice said, smiling. "You know, after seeing the men in Underland I have to agree that your true love must come from here, in the Otherworld," Alice said. "We just have to trust in Fate. I have a feeling we're going to meet him very soon."

Mirana's eyes lit up brilliantly. "I do too." She looked past Alice's shoulder and gasped. "Oh, Alice! Look!" She smiled happily. "I don't think there was any problem with Tarrant getting your mother's blessing! Look at them."

Alice turned and saw that Tarrant was escorting her mother outside and both seemed quite cosy with each other. "Oh!" Alice breathed. "Let's go! I can't wait to hear what happened!"

The two women began making their way back towards the house, and the closer they got, the more excited Alice felt. Tarrant had clearly won her mother over completely, as she was gazing at him with such fondness and affection, it surprised Alice, for she'd never seen her mother look at Lowell that way ever. "I'm not sure who to speak to first," Alice whispered.

"Why don't I talk to your mother while you speak to Tarrant first," Mirana said. "That way I can tell her the whole Duchess thing and I can tell her about Underland. I'm hoping when we go back later, she'll come with us."

"Really?" Alice said. "Oh! I should love that. And so should my mother, I imagine!"

When they finally got to where Tarrant and her mother were waiting, Alice took one look at their happy faces and smiled joyfully.

Mirana stepped forward and asked, "Mrs. Kingsley? May I speak to you for a moment? We spoke to your maid a bit ago and told her I'm a Duchess, as no one but you can know the truth, so I wanted to discuss it with you and ask your opinion on it."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded then gave her daughter a big smile, looking quite ecstatic, and said gaily, "Why don't you and Tarrant go take a walk in the gardens, dear, while I speak to the Queen?"

So she was calling him Tarrant, Alice thought. Things were even better than she could have hoped for! She nodded happily and looked at Tarrant.

He grinned hugely and went to her and took her arm and led her away. "Alice!" he whispered elatedly. "She said yes!"

"Of course she did, love!" Alice said, smiling. "I can see she quite adores you already. Honestly. She only just met you and already she's doting on you more than she ever did on Lowell, my sister's husband, and they've been together for years."

Tarrant pulled her behind a tree and out of sight then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Alice. I'm so happy right now I feel like my heart might explode."

"I love you too," she said emotionally, burying her face into his neck. "Things just keep getting more and more perfect!"

They began kissing rapturously and when they drew back to catch their breath, Alice said, "So...are you going to tell me about your talk?"

Tarrant smiled. "I'll let you talk to your mother about it."

Alice grinned at him. "Come then, we should probably get back, love. I'm sure the tea is ready now."

Tarrant nodded and took her hand and they began to head back.

As they got closer, Alice could see that Mirana and her mother were sitting at the table, whispering to each other, thick as thieves, and she laughed softly. "Well!" Alice whispered to Tarrant. "You two have certainly won my mother over! I've never seen her like this!"

"Ah! Alice, Tarrant!" Mrs. Kingsley said as they approached. "Come...sit. Tea is ready." She beamed at them, then exchanged a conspiratorial look with Mirana.

Alice was flabbergasted. She knew her mother would like both Tarrant and Mirana but she never dreamed it would go _this_ well. She and Tarrant sat down and watched as her mother poured the tea.

"So!" her mother said, once everyone was served. "Mirana has updated me on everything, so we'll be keeping to the story that she's a Duchess who you met on your travels, and Tarrant is a dear friend of hers from Scotland, who she introduced you to."

Alice and Tarrant glanced at each other, smiling, then nodded in unison.

"There's been a slight change of plans," Mirana said excitedly, "After tea, I thought we might pop back to Underland for a little bit, to show your mother the castle, then we'll come back here and explore London, as originally planned. Your mother would like to accompany us and has invited us out to dinner in a restaurant!"

"Oh!" Alice said, surprised. She looked at Tarrant. "Would you like that?"

He smiled and nodded. "Very much," he said. He looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "But will I stand out, do you think? Do I look like someone from the Otherworld?" he asked her.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "You'll be just fine, dear," she said warmly, her eyes soft.

"I can't wait for you to see the castle!" Mirana exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Mrs. Kingsley said. "It's so very exciting."

Alice smiled delightedly. "Wait until you see my chambers, Mother. You won't believe how gorgeous they are!"

Mrs. Kingsley beamed, and Alice felt her heart swell with joy. She hadn't seen her mother looking so happy in years.

Everyone was so excited they rushed through tea.

Afterwards, they went into the house and Mrs. Kingsley informed Freda that they were all going out for a bit, then they left through the front door and snuck back to the gardens and quickly made their way to a secluded spot where no one could see them.

"Right then. Everyone hold hands," Mirana said. "Alice, you stand between me and Tarrant, like we did before, and I'll take your mother's hand."

They all got into place.

"Is everyone ready?" Mirana said. "Alright, Alice you know what to do. Wish us to my chambers. Giselle is discreet and we don't want to shock anyone with our sudden arrival."

Alice giggled. "Everyone close your eyes. Mother, hold on to Mirana's hand tightly."

"Go on, Alice. We're ready," Mirana said.

"Alright, here we go," Alice said. "On the count of three. One...two...three..." Holding Tarrant's and Mirana's hands tightly, she closed her eyes and wished them to Mirana's chambers and with a woosh, off they went.

* * *

**A/N: For anyone who might question my characterisation of Mrs. Kingsley, I thought I might explain my thinking. We didn't see much of her in the movie to get a true idea about who she really was as a person. She acted stern and reproving with Alice in the carriage ride to the Ascot's but I think it was because **_**she**_** knew it was to be the engagement party for Alice and Hamish, which was a **_**very**_** big deal, and they were already quite late for it so she was very tense and anxious at the time. But then, later, we also saw her speaking with Lord Ascot and when they spoke of Mr. Kingsley there was a wistfulness about her and a different side of herself peeked through. What **_**I**_** saw was a woman who married a dreamer and a visionary, one she clearly loved and believed in, and greatly missed. She didn't strike me as someone who would marry such a man if she didn't share at least some of his qualities.**

**So, when Alice began to tell her everything in the previous chapter she tried to be open-minded. She didn't quite believe it, obviously, but she thought **_**Alice**_** believed it. At that point, she didn't know quite **_**what**_** to make of it all. But once she met Absolem, Mrs. Kingsley had no choice but to believe Alice's tale, for it appeared to be true, as fantastical as it was.**

**As for her acceptance of Tarrant and Mirana, both of them are very sweet and charming people so I think Mrs. Kingsley would have liked them immediately. And when she saw the way Alice was with Tarrant, particularly the emotional exchange between them, just like Mirana told Alice, she was very moved. Remember, before Tarrant (and Mirana and Underland) opened her up and set her free to become her true self, Alice was a much more reserved and cautious person, before so Mrs. Kingsley had never seen Alice act in such a way. And who wouldn't be charmed by Tarrant? **

**You'll find out more about Mrs. Kingsley's talk with him in the next chapter, but suffice it to say, the two of them really bonded and she's **_**very**_** happy about him and Alice. She told Alice in the last chapter that she had been wrong to push her to marry, but that she had done it because she wanted to make sure she was taken care of. But she also told her she realised how wrong she had been and that Alice should only marry for love, just as she did. And obviously, Alice and Tarrant are deeply in love and Mrs. Kingsley saw it at once. **

**Her excitement to see Underland and the castle is understandable if you think about how unhappy she must have been all these years since her husband died. In that way, she's a lot like Mirana. All she has now are her two daughters: Margaret, who is prim and conventional, and married to a cad...and Alice, who is so much like her father, but who Mrs. Kingsley has worried about, fearing she would have a hard time in life because she was so different from everyone. **

**And now, suddenly, she has just learned that Alice is deeply in love with a man Mrs. Kingsley quite likes and approves of, and she's also a titled Lady living in the Queen's Court, in a world where she is completely accepted for who she is. Having had a husband like Charles Kingsley, I imagine she shared many adventures with him and it's been years since she's had something new to shake up her life. So, she's excited to see this new world and to have a new adventure. Again, she and Mirana are quite alike in this way.**

**I hope you all like this twist. I really wanted to bring Mrs. Kingsley into the story because, watching the movie (which I've seen several times now!), I felt she was very sad and lonely, yet she's also quite elegant and graceful and seems like she could be a very kind and warm person.**

**Just to warn you, things might be going swimmingly right now for everyone but there will be a shocking twist coming up ahead...though hopefully you won't see it coming.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Day Six**

_"Right then. Everyone hold hands," Mirana said. "Alice, you stand between me and Tarrant, like we did before, and I'll take your mother's hand."_

_They all got into place._

_"Is everyone ready?" Mirana said. "Alright, Alice you know what to do. Wish us to my chambers. Giselle is discreet and we don't want to shock anyone with our sudden arrival."_

_Alice giggled. "Alright, everyone, close your eyes. Mother, hold on to Mirana's hand tightly."_

_"Go on, Alice. We're ready," Mirana said._

_"Alright, here we go," Alice said. "On the count of three. One...two...three..." Holding Tarrant's and Mirana's hands tightly, she closed her eyes and wished them to Mirana's chambers and with a woosh, off they went._

* * *

"Open your eyes, everyone. We're back!" Mirana said.

When Mrs. Kingsley opened her eyes, she gasped. "Oh my!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I have to admit, after Alice told me everything and then I met you both, I did believe her...but I suppose there was still a part of me that wasn't quite certain. But here we are. It's true! It's really true!" she said excitedly.

Mirana smiled brilliantly, looking as excited as Mrs. Kingsley. "These are my private chambers," she told her. "And Alice's are a few doors down. But come, first let me show you the view from the terrace so you can see what Underland looks like." She took Mrs. Kingsley's arm and led her through the French doors and outside to the terrace.

Tarrant and Alice stayed inside, gazing at each other happily.

Giselle came into the room then and gaped at them. "Oh! You're back so soon?" she said, looking confused. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

Alice smiled at her. "Yes, everything's fine. The Queen wanted to bring my mother here so she could see Underland," she said. "They're just outside right now, on the terrace. We'll be going back to the Otherworld in a bit though so perhaps it's best if we try to keep things quiet for now."

"Oh...I see! Do you think I should go out and see if the Queen needs anything?" Giselle asked.

"Yes, I think she might want to tell you of the new plan, whatever it is. We're not quite sure of it ourselves, really. It all happened so fast."

Giselle nodded and headed for the balcony and Alice and Tarrant followed.

Alice smiled when she heard her mother say, "I just can't believe it! Honestly! It's absolutely _amazing_! It's like being in a dream!"

"Do you like it, Mother?" she asked. "It's quite extraordinary, isn't it?"

Mrs. Kingsley turned to look at Alice, her eyes shining. "Oh, Alice! It's...beyond words!" she exclaimed.

Giselle went up to Mirana and asked if she needed anything. Mirana nodded then politely excused herself, saying she'd be back momentarily, and went inside with Giselle to speak with her privately.

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Tarrant and smiled. "So this is Underland. Your home. And Alice's too now."

He smiled. "It is indeed. I don't know how much Alice told you about it but I imagine you'll find some things rather...er...different."

"I can't wait to see it all!" she said enthusiastically.

Alice grinned then went over and gave her mother a hug. "It makes me so happy to see you like this, Mother."

Mrs. Kingsley gazed affectionately at her daughter, her eyes soft. "And it makes me just as happy to see how _you_ are now, darling. You look quite changed," she said, then looked at Tarrant and smiled.

Mirana came outside and said, "Would you like to see Alice's chambers now?" She looked at Alice. "I've just sent Giselle there to warn Cora."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded eagerly.

"Come, then," Mirana said, taking her arm.

They all went back inside and Mirana said to Mrs. Kingsley, "Before we go, I just want to warn you that there are guards posted outside both my chambers and Alice's, so don't be alarmed when you see them."

"Oh! Right," Alice said, realising. "Mother, the guards are a bit...odd-looking. You'll find things here quite strange but don't be afraid."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "I'll be fine, dear," she said firmly. "I'm quite prepared for _anything_ at this point!"

Alice giggled.

"Shall we go then?" Mirana said, her eyes sparkling. Alice knew that look and could tell Mirana was up to something.

When the Queen opened the door and led Mrs. Kingsley out into the hall, Alice smiled when her mother gasped at the sight of the guards.

Tarrant squeezed her hand and they looked at each other and grinned. "This is quite...entertaining," Tarrant whispered to her.

Alice nodded and tried to stifle a giggle. She felt rather giddy.

The four of them arrived at the door of Alice's chambers and Alice nodded politely at the guards then opened the door, ushering everyone inside.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kingsley breathed, gazing around the sitting room with wide eyes. "How lovely!"

Cora appeared, looking quite beside herself with excitement. "Welcome to Underland," she said to Alice's mother with a curtsy.

"Thank you," Mrs. Kingsley said, looking a bit dazed.

"Mother, this is Cora, my maid," Alice said.

"How do you do?" she said to Cora, and the maid gaped at her.

Mirana and Alice exchanged a look and smiled.

"Cora," Mirana said, getting serious suddenly, "I trust you'll keep this quiet for now. If anyone found out that Mrs. Kingsley is here the whole castle would be agog."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," Cora said with a nod and a curtsy. "You can rely on my discretion."

"Lovely," Mirana said, beaming. "Lady Alice, why don't you show your mother around your chambers while I speak to Lord Hightopp for a moment?" She glanced at Cora warningly. "Cora, you come too, please. I need to speak to you about a private matter."

Alice nodded understandingly. Obviously Mirana would have to explain to Cora about Tarrant now being a Lord, though what she wanted to talk to Tarrant about was a mystery. She knew that mischievous look and wondered what exactly Mirana was up to.

Mirana, Tarrant and Cora left Alice's chambers and finally, Alice was alone with her mother.

She turned and smiled at her brilliantly. "So, Mother...what do you think?" she said.

Mrs. Kingsley threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "My darling Alice!" she cried. "I'm still reeling a bit from everything but let me first say how very happy I am. Tarrant is just _lovely. _I'm so thrilled and proud that you've found such an astonishing and remarkable man to spend your life with, and I'm truly overjoyed to see how in love the two of you are with each other. When he asked for your hand in marriage, I gave him my blessing, of course." She smiled at Alice, her eyes misting with happy tears.

"Oh, Mother!" Alice cried, hugging her emotionally. "I'm so happy! I'm happy that you like him and approve of him. You have no idea just how wonderful Tarrant truly is and I can't wait for you to get to know him better. I'm also happy that you and Mirana seem to be getting on so well. She's like a sister to me, you know. I've never had a friend like her, a true friend, and it's lovely that you and she are getting on." She smiled widely. "And I'm so very happy you're here in Underland right now, and that finally, you know the truth I've had to hide for these past two years."

Mrs. Kingsley gazed at her and reached out to caress her daughter's face lovingly. "I know now that I don't have to worry about you. Tarrant shall take very good care of you, I'm sure. And you're a Lady now...in the Queen's Court!" she exclaimed. "I never could have dreamed that things could turn out so well."

Alice nodded. "I can scarcely believe it myself!" she said. "I know how blessed I am. To have Tarrant especially. I love him so very _much_, Mother. I never knew it was possible to feel so much for another person." She smiled dreamily. "He means everything to me."

"I can see that, darling," she said softly. "And you mean everything to him. I can see that, too." She smiled. "Thank God you rejected Hamish's proposal! He might be a Lord but he's...well...you know." She grimaced and Alice laughed. "But Tarrant," she said, her eyes soft. "He's another story altogether. He's a true Lord in every sense of the word. And he loves you so very much. It's really quite beautiful to see you two, to see the love that's between you. I've never seen you like this, darling. So happy and carefree. It's like you're a whole new person, but still _you_, of course, still my darling daughter. I only wish your father were here to see all this."

At that, they both got tears in their eyes.

"I miss him so, Mother. And I know you do too." She smiled tremulously. "How he would have loved all this!"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded, too emotional too speak.

"But everything is going to change now, Mother, and not just for me, but for you too. Now that you know everything and I won't have to lie to you or keep any more secrets from you, a whole new world has just opened up, in more ways than one." Alice took her mother's hand. "You'll always be welcome here in Underland, you know. Mirana told me so, even before she met you. And now that she has, I can see how much she likes you."

"Yes. She's quite lovely. Truly a Queen, but so sweet and open-hearted. I like her very much."

"She's more of a sister to me than even Margaret," Alice said softly.

"Yes...well...Margaret is not like us. She's much more...conservative. And then there's Lowell. The life she must have with him! I imagine she's most unhappy. I know I could never tell her about any of this. We'll stick with the Duchess story, and if and when she meets Tarrant, we'll tell her you were introduced by Mirana and fell in love." She gazed at Alice, her eyes shining. "He really is quite charming...and so precious."

"Are you going to tell me about your talk with him?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "It was so sweet, darling. He was rather shy at first but he told me how much he loved you and how he would do everything he could to make you happy, then he asked me for your hand in marriage." She reached out and took Alice's left hand to examine the ring on her fourth finger. "This is lovely," she said softly.

"It is, isn't it? Though it's not actually my official engagement ring. It's a promise ring. Tarrant made it himself, you know," Alice said. "He's so very talented, Mother. You wouldn't believe how talented. His hats are simply amazing but he made me a dress as well. And now this ring." She smiled. "Come, let me show you the dress!"

She took her mother by the arm and led her to her dressing room and opened the closet that contained her new dresses. "These were made by the Court Dressmaker, Mr. Gaillard, a most wonderful man. But Tarrant made this one just for me," she said, pulling out his dress.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kingsley gasped. "Good heavens! It's so beautiful. And he made it for you? That's very romantic."

"You should see it on me. It looks even more stunning. You can see all the fine details when it's on. It's really very ethereal. I wore it last night when Tarrant and I had dinner on my balcony. Chaperoned by Cora, of course," she hastened to say. "Things aren't quite as rigid here as in England but it's still proper. This is the Queen's castle and I am a Lady at Court, after all."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Why don't you show me the balcony, dear? I'd love to see it."

Alice nodded, putting the dress back in the closet, then she led her mother back to the sitting room and opened the French doors and ushered her outside.

"Oh! It's the same view as the Queen's!" Mrs. Kingsley said. "And the balcony itself. How utterly lovely!" She turned to look at Alice. "Darling, it's just so wonderful. I'm so very happy. The life you're going to have!" she said gaily.

Alice smiled. "So, Mother...er...you were telling me about your talk with Tarrant...?"

Mrs. Kingsley laughed. "How sweet you are! So smitten! Alright, I'll continue. After he asked me for your hand I gave him my blessing and he was so happy he got tears in his eyes."

Alice smiled softly, imagining it.

"And that of course got me crying, seeing how much that dear man loves you. Such a sweet, gentle soul, he is. I told him I should be very happy to have him as my son-in-law and he looked very moved then told me he lost his mother at a very young age so my words meant a lot to him. Honestly! I wanted to hug him and mother him right then and there. He has the most expressive eyes I've ever seen."

"Tarrant wears his heart on his sleeve and you can see his every emotion in his eyes," Alice said, her voice tender. "Mother, there's something I should tell you," she whispered, "and I hope it doesn't change how you feel about him." She went to the French doors and closed them in case Tarrant and Mirana returned, as she didn't want them to overhear, then went back to her mother's side.

"What is it, darling?" Mrs. Kingsley said, frowning. "You look so serious."

Alice leaned close to her mother and whispered, "Well...you see, there are times when Tarrant can go a bit... er...mad. But he can't help it," she said protectively. "And it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Mad...how? In what way?" Mrs. Kingsley whispered.

"Well...it comes out as him getting confused mostly. He loses himself sometimes, but it's never for long, just a few seconds...and I know how to bring him back to himself. A lot happened, you see, during the reign of the Red Queen. She was positively evil, Mother. A tyrant of the worst kind. She stole the crown from Mirana by sending the Jabberwocky after Mirana's Champion in a sneak attack, and the Jabberwocky won. And once she gained power, she banished Mirana here to Marmoreal then enslaved everyone she could capture, and beheaded most of them. Tarrant saw all that. It was dreadful. You should have seen what it was like at her castle in Salazen Grum. All the servants were animals and they were treated abominably. She used them as furniture. You'll see what I mean about the animals here. They all wear clothes and talk, just like humans. It's quite...fantastical."

Her mother stared at her. "Go on..."

"You see, Tarrant was the leader of the Resistance against the Red Queen and he was constantly in danger. He's so brave. I think, if it hadn't been for him, none of this would be here as it is now. I might have slayed the Jabberwocky, but Tarrant did far more than I did. And he's an artist, a true artist, so that makes him different in itself. He led a very lonely life up until now. Just as I did. And just like me, he's naturally a bit eccentric. But I think the years under the Red Queen's reign, and watching his friends die or get tortured and enslaved...I think it did something to him."

"I imagine it would," Mrs. Kingsley said. "I don't want you to worry, Alice. I accept him, as he is. I can see how special he is. So if he goes a bit mad sometimes, well...as long as you both are happy, I don't care. I suspect he needs looking after," she said softly. "The poor dear. It sounds as though he's had such a sad life."

"He did." Alice nodded. "But now everything's changed. And we're both so happy now. He and I are alike in so many ways. We understand each other in a way that's impossible to describe."

"You don't have to. I can see it with my own eyes. There's a...rapport...between you that is quite obvious. What you two have is so very rare."

"I know," Alice said, smiling. "We both do. And we count our blessings every day and don't take it for granted, believe me."

Mrs. Kingsley reached out and affectionately caressed her daughter's cheek again. "So now you told me," she said softly. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Alice gazed at her and bit her lip, unsure if she should tell her mother about Stayne.

"I can see there is so you might as well tell me."

"Well," Alice said. "There _is_ one thing but I'm afraid it will upset you and cause you great distress."

"Even so, you must tell me, darling. There should be no secrets between us anymore."

Alice took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you. Remember the Red Knave I told you about? Stayne?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"We've had a bit of...trouble with him since I've returned."

"How so?"

"Well, as I told you, after Mirana got her crown back she banished him to the Outlands, along with the Red Queen, Iracebeth. But he's snuck back into Underland recently. He's after _me_. Remember how I told you he made an advance on me when I was at the Red Queen's castle? Well, he's become rather obsessed with me. He's quite deranged. He thinks we're meant to be together. He's completely delusional. On my first night back here, Mirana threw a ball in my honour and Tarrant and I went for a walk during it, and suddenly Stayne came out of nowhere and tried to get at me. But Tarrant fought him off, and saved me once again."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Kingsley gasped.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. I don't want to talk about it in too much detail, but on my third night here Stayne caught me alone and attacked me. He kidnapped my maid, Elsie. Cora's just filling in for her until she can be found. He told me he hadn't hurt Elsie but so far we haven't been able to find her. Nor have the Knights been able to capture Stayne...yet."

Mrs. Kingsley stared at her in alarm. "You said he attacked you?"

"Yes, he did. But I fought him off before he could do anything...damaging...and escaped. It was my fault, in a way. Ever since the altercation during the ball Tarrant has been guarding and protecting me, wearing a sword at all times and escorting me everywhere. But on that night, Tarrant and I were going to go for a walk in the gardens after dinner and I told him to wait downstairs so I could go up to my chambers - not these chambers; I was moved here after it happened. You see, Elsie had been missing for most of the day so I'd gone up to check on her. Stayne was there, hiding in my chambers, and while I was knocking on Elsie's door he came up and grabbed me from behind and held me prisoner."

Mrs. Kingsley gasped in horror. "Oh, Alice!"

"It's alright, Mother. Remember, I got away. I kept him talking until I finally was able to fight him off and escape. That's why these are my chambers now and I'm so close to Mirana's. It's also why I have guards at my door. You musn't blame Tarrant though. He wanted to escort me but I told him no, thinking I'd be quicker if I went up by myself. I hadn't told anyone about Elsie because I thought she was out running errands or visiting family and I wasn't thinking. Tarrant was quite beside himself. I worry sometimes that he'll go off looking for Stayne and that he'll get hurt...or worse," she whispered. "But he promised me he wouldn't."

"Darling...perhaps you should come back to London until that man is captured."

"No! I could never leave Tarrant!" Alice cried.

"He would come too, of course."

"No, I can't, Mother. My place is here," Alice said softly. "I understand your worry and appreciate your invitation, but we can't hide. I'm quite protected now. Besides Tarrant, I have the two guards for my chambers and if Tarrant and I leave the castle, two other guards always accompany us. We can't even walk in the gardens here without guards. So I'm safer than you think. Mirana is most distressed by all this so please, try to understand. They both blame themselves but it's neither of their faults. I would be quite upset if you blamed them or made them feel bad about what happened. I know it sounds terribly dangerous, but it's nothing compared to the danger I was in two years ago. And both Tarrant and I can handle Stayne. He just caught me by surprise. But he can't do that again as we're far more cautious and wary now. So trust that...please."

"Alright, Alice. I suppose I have no choice."

"There's one other thing I'll tell you about Stayne and then I don't want to talk about him anymore."

Her mother nodded. "Go on..."

"It has to do with the reason I returned here when I did. Do you remember what I said about Absolem telling me that Tarrant was in a bad state? I came back because I was desperate to see him and find out what was wrong with him. It turned out Stayne had stolen all my letters to Tarrant and ones Tarrant wrote to me but couldn't send for he wasn't allowed to interfere with my life in the Otherworld. After stealing the letters, Stayne lied and told Tarrant there never _were_ any letters. He told him he was just mad and thought there were. And he told Tarrant I was engaged to marry someone in the Otherworld and I was never coming back to Underland."

Mrs. Kingsley gasped. "That's horrible!"

"You should have seen him when I first got here, Mother. It was awful. He was so lost and confused and dreadfully sad. He thought he was dreaming when he first saw me. But once he realised I was real and that what Stayne told him was a lie, he recovered immediately. And we've been so happy. But the state he was in when I first got back...I'll never forget the look on his face."

Her mother saw her distressed expression and hugged her. "He's alright now, darling. I can only imagine how it must have made you feel to see him like that but he's fine now, isn't he?"

Alice nodded.

"I wrote him hundreds of letters...and now that horrid man has them!" Alice said angrily. "And he has the letters Tarrant wrote to me, ones I never even got to read. It makes me sick to think of it!" she said vehemently. "Now that you've met Tarrant can you imagine how that must have affected him, to lose the hope that we would one day be together? And I can only imagine what he wrote in his letters to me, beautiful sweet words filled with hope and love and tenderness...and that...that..._monster_...probably read it all!"

"Shhhh, darling. I understand. It's absolutely vile. Poor Tarrant," Mrs. Kingsley said sadly. "It's just terrible."

A knock on the French doors interrupted them, and Alice went over and opened them.

It was Tarrant and Mirana.

They took one look at Alice's face and Tarrant pulled her into his arms protectively.

Mirana asked in a worried voice, "What happened?"

"Alice was just telling me about that horrible man and she got a bit upset," Mrs. Kingsley explained, gazing at Alice, who was hugging Tarrant tightly.

"Stayne?" Mirana said quietly.

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

Tarrant's arms tightened around Alice. "Shhhh, angel...he's not going to hurt you ever again. I promise," he said fiercely, his brogue coming out.

"No...no...it's not that. I'm upset about how he hurt _you_," she whispered. "Stealing our letters...the lies he told you..."

He gently stroked her hair. "We'll get the letters back," he murmured soothingly. "Don't let him spoil our happiness, angel. He's nothing. And he'll pay for all he's done."

"He will," Mirana said angrily. "Don't worry, Alice. Stayne _will_ be captured and he'll face the consequences of what he's done."

Alice smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. We were all so happy and now I feel I've spoiled it."

"No, of course you haven't," Tarrant said reassuringly. "Come, let's go inside. Mirana has something to tell you and your mother."

Alice nodded, and her mother and Mirana followed as Tarrant led her inside.

"Are you alright, darling?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just get upset sometimes when I think of what he did," she said, hugging Tarrant as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Mirana gazed at her and said softly, "Alice?"

Alice smiled at Mirana. "I'm fine now. Truly. What was it you wanted to tell Mother and me?"

"Well...I arranged a little surprise." She turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "I wanted to show you something. Will you come?"

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Alice, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm fine, Mother. Honestly. Please...let's forget about Stayne, and move on to happier subjects."

Mirana gave a nod of approval. "Quite right," she said. "Now, why don't we all go and see what the surprise is?"

Alice nodded and so did Mrs. Kingsley.

"Come along then," Mirana said, looking excited. The Queen took Mrs. Kingsley's arm and Alice and Tarrant followed.

They left Alice's chambers and Mirana led them down the hall, past several doors, then suddenly she stopped in front of one of them. She smiled and opened the door and ushered everyone inside.

"Mrs. Kingsley, these are _your_ chambers now, for whenever you want to stay with us here in Underland. I'm hoping after we go to London later, you'll come back with us tonight and stay awhile."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Kingsley gasped. "That's so very kind and generous of you! And what lovely chambers these are!" She turned to Mirana, her eyes shining. "I should love to come back here and stay awhile. I look forward to getting to know you and Tarrant more, and I would like to be here so I can keep an eye on my daughter," she said softly.

Mirana nodded in understanding. "Lovely! It's settled then." She looked at Alice and Tarrant. "So, as Mrs. Kingsley is going to stay here with us for awhile, perhaps we should go back to London now? She'll want to pack, and Alice, you said you wanted to bring some things back too."

Alice smiled, her mood brightening. "Yes. And we can do a little sight-seeing in London and go out for dinner, just as we planned."

Mrs. Kingsley beamed. "We should really get going then," she said. "There's so much to do!"

Mirana grinned, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Alice, are you ready? Tarrant?"

They both nodded.

"Alright then, everyone get into place," Mirana said. "Alice, perhaps you should wish us back to that spot we left from so we don't startle your maid, Freda."

"Yes...good idea," she agreed, laughing as she imagined what Freda's face would look like if they all appeared suddenly in front of her.

Everyone got into place.

"Ready?" Mirana said.

"Close your eyes, everyone. On the count of three," Alice said. "One...two...three..."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Day Six**

_"Alright then, everyone get into place," Mirana said. "Alice, perhaps you should wish us back to that spot we left from so we don't startle your maid, Freda."_

_"Yes...good idea," she agreed, laughing as she imagined what Freda's face would look like if they all appeared suddenly in front of her._

_Everyone got into place._

_"Ready?" Mirana said._

_"Close your eyes, everyone. On the count of three," Alice said. "One...two...three..."_

* * *

"We're here,"Alice said moments later and everyone opened their eyes.

Mrs. Kingsley gasped softly. "It's just amazing! I can't get over it!" she exclaimed. "How does this work - this jumping between the two worlds?"

Mirana smiled. "As the Queen of Underland, I have the power to make it happen. So does Absolem. We're the only two who can do it. In our case, I have to hold Alice's hand, and once we close our eyes she just has to wish us to where we're going, and then once she wishes it, off we go."

"It's simply incredible! Astonishing...all of it," Mrs. Kingsley murmured. "And how does it work with Absolem?"

"The same way," Alice said. "But he has to perch on my shoulder instead, then I wish us to where I want to go and once I do, just like that, we jump from one world to the other."

"I can't wait to meet him again. Properly," Mrs. Kingsley said. "I was too shocked to really do anything but stare at him before."

Alice looked questioningly at Mirana, who nodded.

"Would you like me to call him now, Mother? I need to ask him something anyway."

"Oh, yes! I should like that very much," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Absolem...?" Alice called.

Within seconds he appeared. He took one look at the entire party and raised an eyebrow. "You called?" he said.

Alice smiled at him as he fluttered around her then landed on her shoulder. "Hello," she said happily. "My mother would like to meet you properly, Absolem. She knows all about Underland now and we've just been there and back. She'll be returning with us to Underland later tonight and will be staying with us at the castle for awhile."

He nodded, looking as if he already knew about it, and Alice stared at him curiously. "Well?" he said in a reproving voice, when she didn't say anything for a moment. "Why don't you introduce us then?"

"Oh! Right." She turned to her mother. "Mother, this is Absolem."

"Hello," Mrs. Kingsley said warmly. "It's very nice to meet you again."

Absolem looked at her and smiled pleasantly. "Likewise, Mrs. Kingsley," he said.

Alice gaped at him, surprised by his graciousness. She'd never seen him act so polite. "Absolem," she said, "when we go back tonight can I call on you? We might need help, as we plan on bringing some things back to Underland with us. I'll be wanting to bring my trunk and it's fairly large so it will take two hands to hold it...so perhaps you could take Tarrant back while I go with my mother and the Queen?"

He nodded and looked at Tarrant, smirking. "Just call me when you need me, _Lord Hightopp_."

Tarrant stared at him, his eyes wide. "Er...thank you, Absolem."

Alice looked at Mirana, who smiled and winked at her.

"Will that be all for now?" Absolem asked Alice.

She nodded.

"Until later then. Fairfarren, all," he said, nodding at Mrs. Kingsley cordially, then he fluttered away and disappeared.

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Alice, her eyes sparkling. "Astounding!" she said. "A _magical_ creature...and he was here these past two years and I had no idea!"

Alice smiled. "Why don't we go back to the house now, Mother?" she said. "We should probably get started making plans for what we're going to do today."

"Of course, dear." She turned and looked at Mirana and Tarrant. "Shall we?"

They both nodded, looking excited.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and Mirana took Mrs. Kingsley's, and the four of them began to make their way to the back garden.

"Perhaps we should talk here in the garden so we can discuss our plans without Freda hearing," Mrs. Kingsley said when they arrived at the terrace.

They all gathered around the table and once everyone was seated, Alice spoke. "So...where do we want to go first?"

"What do you most want to see?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"Oh! Anything, really!" Mirana said enthusiastically and Tarrant nodded in agreement.

"I think perhaps we should take them into the heart of London, Mother. To the West End, so they can see the shops and the people. There aren't any shops in Underland so I think they'll find it most interesting."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "An excellent idea. I'll go and have Freda call for the carriage." She rose and smiled at them all, then went inside to get it sorted.

"This is so exciting!" Mirana said with a huge grin that lit up her entire face. "I can't wait to see what London is like!"

"You might find it a bit intimidating at first," Alice warned. "It's a big city and quite busy and there will be a lot of people rushing about so you must stay close." She turned to Tarrant. "Will you be alright, love? It might be a lot to take in all at once."

He smiled and took her hand. "I'll be fine. I'm quite looking forward to seeing it all."

"Wait until you see the hat shops," she said. "You'll love it!"

His eyes sparkled at the thought.

Mrs. Kingsley came outside and said, "Is everyone ready? The carriage should be here momentarily."

They all got to their feet and followed Mrs. Kingsley inside.

"Alice, dear, as we're going into the city, let me put your hair up," her mother said softly.

Alice nodded and Mrs. Kingsley sat her down and quickly went to work, braiding Alice's hair in two loose plaits which she then pulled up and artfully wrapped around Alice's head so that they encircled it like a crown. She twisted the remainder of the two plaits around at the nape of Alice's neck and deftly tucked in the ends, then secured it all with some pins that she'd taken out from her pocketbook. "There. That's better," Mrs. Kingsley said, pulling out a few soft tendrils to frame her daughter's face becomingly. "I know you prefer your hair down but we don't want to attract attention, darling, especially as we'll be accompanied by a 'Duchess' and a Lord. Isn't that right, Your Grace?" she said, winking at Mirana, who giggled in response.

"I know. It's alright, Mother. I don't mind it...this time!" Alice said with a slight grimace, and they all laughed.

"Alright, we're ready then. Come along, everyone. The carriage should be here now," Mrs. Kingsley said.

They went out the front door and saw that the carriage was indeed already there, waiting.

Tarrant gallantly helped the three ladies into it then got inside and sat next to Alice, taking her hand. "Your hair looks rather nice like that," he said softly, gazing at her, his eyes shining.

Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley exchanged a look, smiling indulgently.

The carriage began to move and Mirana turned and looked out the window excitedly. "Oh my!" she said breathlessly. "What an adventure this is going to be!"

Tarrant smiled but then gazed at Alice, frowning. "Are you sure I look right for this?"

Alice nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly and Mrs. Kingsley said, "Don't you worry, dear. You do look a _bit_ different from some of the more conservative people of London society...but not overly so." She smiled at him warmly.

"Tarrant, look!" Mirana said, gasping. "Look out the window and see! It's amazing!"

He looked out the window and his eyes got wide. "Oh!" he breathed. "It's beyond anything I could ever have imagined."

Alice and Mrs. Kingsley smiled at each other.

"Good heavens!" Mirana cried when the carriage entered the busier part of London's West End.

The carriage was heading down Oxford Street, then turned onto Regent Street. As they passed by Piccadilly Circus, Mirana gasped, her eyes agog.

"This is...I have no words!" she exclaimed. "Tarrant, can you believe this?"

He stared out the window, speechless, trying to take in the sight of all the people bustling about and the bevy of horse drawn trams and carriages moving up and down the streets. He turned to look at Alice, and she could see he was overwhelmed.

"If it's too much we can always just take a tour in the carriage to see this part of London then go somewhere quieter," she said softly, stroking his hand.

"Er...yes, maybe that's a better idea," Mirana said, glancing at Alice anxiously then looking back out the window. "I didn't quite expect it to be _this_ busy." She turned again to gaze at Alice with wide eyes. "You were right. It is a bit...intimidating."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled understandingly. "Of course. This must seem like absolute mayhem to one who isn't accustomed to it. I'll just speak to the driver for a moment." She rapped at the side and called for the driver to stop then got out to speak to him.

Mirana whispered, "It's a bit scary, I have to admit."

Tarrant nodded, clutching Alice's hand.

"Don't worry," Alice told them both. "We'll just stay in the carriage and tour the West End and then perhaps go somewhere that isn't so crowded and busy, and if you feel up to it, we can get out and look around. I know it's a lot to take in. It's too much for your first trip, to just throw you into the mix. Really, I should have thought about that. I'm so used to it I didn't think of what it must be like from your perspective. I should have realised just how foreign and overwhelming this would be for you two, coming from the relative peace and quiet of Underland." She gazed at Tarrant anxiously. "Are you alright, love?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I'm glad we don't have to get out _here_. It's rather...daunting."

Mirana agreed. "I suppose we have to go about this in little steps. London is so much more than I imagined. It's so...active. There are so many people here, and so much going on!"

Mrs. Kingsley returned and Tarrant helped her get back into the carriage. "Thank you, dear," she said to him, her voice soft. She smiled at him fondly.

"Now then," she said, addressing the entire group, "we're all going to stay in the carriage and tour the area so you two can see what it's like and then we'll just take it from there."

The carriage began to move again and Mrs. Kingsley took on the role of tour guide, pointing out various sights and explaining what they were.

After a few minutes, Alice felt Tarrant relax. She squeezed his hand, and he turned to smile at her.

"Better?" she whispered.

He nodded and caressed her hand tenderly.

She gazed at his mouth, wishing she could kiss him, and he smiled at her, understanding reflecting from his eyes, then brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it sweetly.

Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana were talking animatedly and looking out the window so they didn't notice their exchange.

Alice nestled closer to Tarrant and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mrs. Kingsley turned to look at them then and smiled affectionately, her eyes softening at the sight of them sitting so close together. "How precious you two are," she said.

Alice and Tarrant smiled back at her, both blushing slightly.

Mirana pointed out the window and asked, "What's that?" and Mrs. Kingsley turned her attention back to her and said, "Oh! This is called Trafalgar Square and that building there is the National Gallery. It's an art museum that has paintings and sculptures made by artists from all over Europe."

"Oh! I should love to see that!" Mirana said. She looked at Tarrant questioningly.

He smiled. "Would you like to see it _now_?" he asked.

"Only if you would too," she replied.

Tarrant looked out the window then nodded. "It _would_ be interesting to see," he agreed. "And it's not quite so busy here."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled and said, "Should I ask the driver to stop then?"

Tarrant and Mirana both nodded, looking excited.

Mrs. Kingsley rapped on the side of the carriage and called for the driver to stop.

Tarrant disembarked first so he could help the three ladies out then Mrs. Kingsley went to the driver to tell him they would be visiting the National Museum for awhile.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and whispered, "You're sure you're up for this?"

He smiled at her. "Yes...truly. I'm very interested to see it."

Mrs. Kingsley came over and Mirana took her arm. "This is so wonderful, Mrs. Kingsley! I can't wait to see everything!"

"Please, call me Helen, dear," she said to her with a smile. "Come then, let's all go now." Mrs. Kingsley led the way with Mirana holding her arm, and Tarrant and Alice following behind them.

As they walked through Trafalgar Square, Mirana whispered animatedly to Mrs. Kingsley, looking around with wide eyes at everything.

Tarrant turned and smiled at Alice. "This is quite extraordinary," he said softly. "I can't believe we're actually here."

Alice gazed at him, her heart swelling with love. "I'm very proud of you," she whispered. "It's very brave to face this head on, like you are."

He leaned closer and whispered, "If I'm being brave, it's because you're by my side, angel."

They got to the museum and once inside, both Tarrant and Mirana looked around in wonder.

Mrs. Kingsley turned to Alice and said, "What do you think, darling? Shall we arrange for a guided tour?"

"Yes, that's a good idea," she replied thoughtfully. "I think that might be best, to show them everything with someone who really knows the museum and all that's here. Though I've been here many times, a guide would be far more knowledgeable and informed about it all than I would."

"What do you think?" Mrs. Kingsley asked Tarrant and Mirana. "Does that sound alright to you two? We can do the one hour tour just to show you the basics then we can always come back another day, when we have more time to look at everything again at our leisure."

They both nodded enthusiastically.

Mrs. Kingsley went off to get it sorted and returned a few minutes later with a guide in tow. "This is Mr. Sinclair and he'll be showing us around," she told everyone. "Mr. Sinclair, this is the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal."

Mr. Sinclair bowed. "Your Grace," he said, nodding cordially. "It's pleasure to meet you."

"And this is Lord Hightopp, and my daughter, Alice Kingsley," she continued.

"My Lord, Miss Kingsley," he nodded, bowing again.

Alice smiled. "Er...though my mother and I have been here before, Mr. Sinclair, this will be a first visit for both the Duchess and Lord Hightopp," she said.

"Yes," Mirana said, her eyes sparkling. "Both Lord Hightopp and I have been out of the country for some time and we've only just come to London recently so we're most eager to see the works you have here."

Mr. Sinclair beamed. "Welcome to the National Gallery then, Your Grace, Lord Hightopp," he said, nodding at them both. "I do hope you enjoy the tour." He smiled at them. "If I may be so bold to ask, you mentioned being out of the country...were you perhaps abroad, in the continent? We have a wonderful collection of art from all over Europe...and some rather delightful works from Italy in particular."

"Oh...we travelled quite extensively...here and there," Mirana said airily with a wave of her hand. "We spent a great deal of time in Bombay."

Alice giggled at Mirana's clear enjoyment at playing the role of the travelling Duchess, and Tarrant smiled in amusement, as did Mrs. Kingsley.

"Bombay!" Mr. Sinclair said, his eyes lighting up. "Ah! A most amazing place, I've heard. I've never been there myself but I do hope to see it one day."

Mirana nodded. "Oh, you simply must see it, Mr. Sinclair. And yes, it's true...it _is_ a most amazing and intriguing place," she said. "Quite different from London."

Tarrant couldn't contain himself and laughed. "Er...yes. It's rather...exotic, wouldn't you agree, Miss Kingsley?"

Alice giggled. "Indeed," she said. "There's nothing quite like Bombay!"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled mirthfully. "Perhaps we should start the tour then, Mr. Sinclair?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," he said. "If you'll follow me..."

The tour was quite fascinating, as Mr. Sinclair was well-versed in all the works he showed them, and he proved to be a charming and enthusiastic guide. Mirana and Tarrant listened, enthralled, as Mr. Sinclair told them story after story about each piece.

Alice found it rather interesting herself. She'd never had a formal tour of the Gallery before so she was just as intrigued as the others to hear the history about the works they saw and the stories behind them.

When the tour was over, they thanked Mr. Sinclair and he beamed delightedly when Mirana complimented him on his expertise and knowledge.

"A most enlightening experience," she said, giving him a regal nod. "Perhaps we'll come again and have you guide us on an more extensive tour next time. I'm sure there's a lot more to see."

"Oh, yes, there is! Thank you, Your Grace," he said, bowing reverently. "I should be quite happy to be your tour guide again."

As they left the museum, Alice took Mirana's arm and they both laughed exuberantly once they got outside. "You seemed to enjoy that, _Your Grace_," Alice whispered and Mirana giggled.

"This is so much _fun_!" Mirana exclaimed.

Alice turned and saw that Tarrant was escorting her mother, who was chatting with him quite cosily, and she smiled, happy to see them getting on so well.

"So...what shall we do next then?" Alice said to everyone. "Back to the carriage or would you like to see a bit more?"

Mirana looked at Tarrant. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"Well...now that we're here I wouldn't mind having a look around." He turned to Alice. "You said there are shops around here?"

Alice nodded. "Mother, perhaps we could stop at one of the millineries."

"That's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Kingsley said. She looked at Tarrant and Mirana and said, "At a millinery, in addition to hats that are already made, you'll find all sorts of fabrics and trimmings and accessories, for hatmaking and also dressmaking. Would you like to go see one?"

"Oh yes!" Mirana said. "That sounds lovely."

Tarrant nodded eagerly, looking quite excited. "I should very much like to see one!"

"I know the perfect place. It's not too far from here, just a short walk," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Keep close though as it's on Charing Cross which is rather busy."

Alice went and took Tarrant's arm, and Mirana took Mrs. Kingley's.

"Follow me," Mrs. Kingsley said gaily.

They walked down Charing Cross, and as promised, the millinery wasn't too far, so neither Mirana nor Tarrant had time to get nervous or overwhelemed. When they got to the millinery and went inside, Tarrant gasped softly, looking more exhilarated than Alice had ever seen him.

They were greeted by the milliner herself and Alice introduced Tarrant to her.

"This is Lord Hightopp," Alice said. "Although he's a Lord he's quite interested in hat-making and he's extraordinarily talented at it. He's been out of the country for quite some time and wanted to visit a millinery here in town so we recommended yours as it's considered one of the best in all of London."

The milliner smiled widely at the compliment. "Well!" she said. "How delightful! Let me show you around my shop then, my Lord."

Tarrant's eyes sparkled excitedly. "Thank you. I should enjoy that very much."

While the milliner showed Tarrant and Alice around, Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana looked at some of the hats on display then began looking through the racks of ready-made dresses at the front of the shop.

As the tour went on, Tarrant and the milliner discussed various tricks of the trade and Tarrant grew more and more animated. Alice smiled at him happily. He was really in his element here and seeing his eyes all lit up with excitement and inspiration made her heart swell with joy. Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana joined them and Alice introduced them to the milliner then told her that Tarrant had made the hat the Duchess was wearing.

"My goodness! It's exquisite," the milliner said, gazing at Tarrant with new interest. "You're very talented...and quite obviously a true _artist_." She peered at the hat more closely. "This is not the work of an amateur or mere hobbyist. It's most masterfully made." She looked quite impressed.

He smiled and thanked her, then returned the compliment. "These are beautiful," he said, gesturing to her collection of hats on display. He picked one up to examine it in detail and marvelled at the craftsmanship, and they launched into a discussion about the techniques she'd employed in making it.

A short while later, Mirana asked about some of the dresses she'd seen at the front of the shop, and she and the milliner went to look at them. Mrs. Kingsley pulled Tarrant aside, along with Alice, and told him to take a look around again and get whatever he wanted, to bring back to Underland. He gaped at her and she smiled. "I don't imagine you have any British money with you so I want you to get anything and everything your heart desires and I shall buy it for you. Consider it a gift for all you did for Alice when she was in Underland two years ago," she whispered.

Alice nodded encouragingly when he looked at her. "Don't hold back, love. Get everything you want."

Tarrant thanked Mrs. Kingsley, looking quite overcome with emotion, and Mrs. Kingsley took him gently by the arm, her eyes soft, and began to help him pick out the fabrics and trimmings that had caught his eye when he'd toured the shop earlier.

Alice went to the front of the shop and told the milliner that she might want to join her mother and Lord Hightopp, as they were in the process of selecting various items to buy.

The milliner's eyes sparkled and she excused herself and rushed over to help them gather up all the fabrics and accoutrements that were being chosen.

Alice grinned at Mirana. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes! This is such a wonderful adventure, Alice!" she whispered happily, looking quite elated.

"I'm so glad. I was worried when we first got to the West End and saw your faces. You both looked rather overwhelmed by it all. Understandably. I should have warned you better about what to expect."

"We're fine now," Mirana whispered. "We just needed a little time to take it all in. But now...I should love to come back and see more!"

"I imagine we're probably going to have dinner next," Alice said. "Are you excited to see your first restaurant?"

"Oh...yes!" Mirana breathed.

Alice smiled and took Mirana by the arm and they went over to join Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley.

Once all the purchases were wrapped up, they all thanked the milliner and left the store.

When they got outside there was a bit of confusion, as Tarrant had his hands full holding the parcels of fabrics and accoutrements and was busy trying to put it all into one bag, and Alice was talking to her mother about which restaurant they should choose. Mirana didn't realise they had stopped and kept walking forward.

"Oh! Look out!" Tarrant gasped suddenly in alarm.

Mirana had stepped out onto the street and everyone gasped and watched in horror as an approaching carriage headed straight for her, too close to stop.

"No!" Alice cried, rushing toward her, but she was too far away to reach her.

Suddenly a man came out of nowhere, grabbing hold of Mirana and pulling her out of the way, just in time.

"Oh my!" Mirana gasped, staring up at her rescuer with wide eyes. "Oh!"

"You must be more careful," the man said softly in accented English, staring back at Mirana with eyes that were suddenly as wide as hers.

They looked at each other as if in a daze. The man was holding Mirana closely as he continued to stare at her then finally seemed to remember himself and let go of her.

"You saved me," Mirana breathed. "You saved my life!"

He smiled at her quite dashingly. "And how very glad I am of that!" he said softly, unable to take his eyes off her. "Allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "I'm the Marquis de Bellangère," he said with a charming and courtly bow.

Mirana stared at him, speechless.

When she continued to stay silent, Alice stepped forward hastily. "And this is the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal," Alice told him.

"It's my very great pleasure to meet you, Your Grace," he said, still gazing into Mirana's eyes. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gallantly, and Mirana could only stand there staring at him, looking as if she were about to swoon.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty**

**Day Six**

_"Oh! Look out!" Tarrant gasped suddenly in alarm._

_Mirana had stepped out onto the street and everyone gasped and watched in horror as an approaching carriage headed straight for her, too close to stop._

_"No!" Alice cried, rushing toward her, but she was too far away to reach her._

_Suddenly a man came out of nowhere, grabbing hold of Mirana and pulling her out of the way, just in time._

_"Oh my!" Mirana gasped, staring up at her rescuer with wide eyes. "Oh!"_

_"You must be more careful," the man said softly in accented English, staring back at Mirana with eyes that were suddenly as wide as hers._

_They looked at each other as if in a daze. The man was holding Mirana closely as he continued to stare at her then finally seemed to remember himself and let go of her._

_"You saved me," Mirana breathed. "You saved my life!"_

_He smiled at her quite dashingly. "And how very glad I am of that!" he said softly, unable to take his eyes off her. "Allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "I'm the Marquis de Bellangère," he said with a charming and courtly bow._

_Mirana stared at him, speechless._

_When she continued to stay silent, Alice stepped forward hastily. "And this is the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal," Alice told him._

_"It's my very great pleasure to meet you, Your Grace," he said, still gazing into Mirana's eyes. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gallantly, and Mirana could only stand there staring at him, looking as if she were about to swoon._

_

* * *

_

The Marquis smiled. "You seem a bit...dazed," he said. "Are you alright?"

Alice nudged Mirana discreetly and brought the Queen out of her reverie.

"Oh! Er...yes," she said softly, gazing at him. "I'm just...well...that was quite a shock. I would have been hit, surely, if not for you."

Mrs. Kingsley and Tarrant came rushing up to them and Mrs. Kingsley asked anxiously, "Oh, Mirana! That was so terribly frightening. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Mirana said, still gazing at her dashing rescuer. "Thanks to the Marquis."

She and the Marquis had yet to look away from each other.

When Alice noticed that he was still holding onto Mirana's hand she couldn't help but smile. She wagered that neither of them even realised it, they were so caught up in staring at each other.

"Thank you so much for saving the Duchess," Mrs. Kingsley said, looking shaken. Tarrant nodded, looking just as rattled as Mrs. Kingsley.

The Marquis turned to look at them all and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Mirana finally seemed to remember herself and said, "Er...this is the Marquis de...oh...forgive me...what was it again?"

"Bellangère," he said. "But, please...call me Étienne." He smiled at her warmly.

"Then you must call me Mirana," she said, smiling back at him.

They gazed at each other, as if they were under some kind of spell.

Alice nudged her again and Mirana started. "Oh! Allow me to introduce you to my friends," she said gracefully, recovering her composure. "This is Lady Alice, and her mother, Mrs. Kingsley."

The Marquis smiled at them and nodded, bowing gallantly. "I'm delighted to meet you," he said charmingly, and they both nodded and curtsied in response.

"And this is Lord Hightopp," Mirana continued.

"Lord Hightopp," the Marquis nodded.

Tarrant nodded back at him and bowed then moved closer to Alice, taking her hand.

"Please, forgive me," Mirana said to everyone. "I wasn't looking and I hadn't realised you'd stopped."

"No, no. Please forgive _us_," Mrs. Kingsley said. "We should have been paying better attention." She gazed at Mirana, looking quite distressed. "Are you sure you're alright, dear?"

Mirana nodded. "I am. It was a bit of a shock but I'm fine now. Really." She turned and smiled at the Marquis.

"Perhaps," he said, "you'd allow me to escort you to wherever you were going? These streets of London can be rather dangerous and I shouldn't want you to risk yourself again."

"Er...we were just trying to decide on where to go for dinner," Alice said. "But we haven't actually decided on it yet."

The Marquis smiled. "Ah! Then perhaps I could make a recommendation...or rather, issue an invitation. I know of a place not far from here that is quite excellent."

Mirana stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Would you all do me the honour of joining me for dinner?" he said, gazing at Mirana. "That way I can make certain that you're indeed alright after suffering such a shock."

"Oh! That would be lovely," she said, then she looked at Alice, at a loss for what to say next.

"We would be delighted," Alice said. "Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"We'll need to drop off our packages at the carriage first, though," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Allow me to escort you then," the Marquis said, turning to Mirana and offering her his arm.

She stared at him then took it, and he smiled at her.

Mrs. Kingsley said, "Er...follow me..." and she looked at Alice and Tarrant and nodded slightly then began to lead the way to where the carriage was waiting.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and gestured that Mirana and the Marquis should go first, then she and Tarrant followed behind them.

"Oh my!" Alice whispered to Tarrant. "This is an unexpected turn of events."

He nodded, his eyes wide. "Yes, it most certainly is."

"The Marquis seems quite taken with Mirana," she whispered, watching as the two of them walked in front of them, Mirana holding onto his arm. They appeared to be deep in conversation with one another, talking so softly Alice couldn't hear what they were saying. "And she's just as taken with him."

"What are we supposed to say at dinner?" Tarrant whispered nervously. "And what's a Marquis exactly?"

"He's French, a nobleman. A Marquis is ranked somewhere between a Duke and an Earl." Alice smiled at him. "As for dinner, I suppose we'll have to improvise. If you don't know what to say, let me or Mother do the talking."

Tarrant nodded. "Alright," he said quietly. Then he leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "It's been hours since I've been able to kiss you," he whispered into her ear.

Alice smiled at him tenderly. "I know," she said softly. "We'll have to make a stop at the hat-making room when we get back to Underland, after we install Mother in her new chambers."

Tarrant smiled at her, his eyes turning emerald. "Yes," he whispered, gazing at her intently. "We will."

The way he was looking at her made Alice's heart race. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

They got to the carriage then and when the coachman saw them, he got down and took Tarrant's package of parcels from the milliner's and placed them inside the carriage's storage compartment.

"Er...how far are we going?" Mirana asked the Marquis. "Should we go by carriage?"

"Yes, after what happened, I think that would be best," he said, smiling at her.

She nodded then looked at Mrs. Kingsley to make sure it was alright.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Perhaps you can tell the driver where it is we'll be going?" she asked the Marquis, and he nodded and went to speak to him.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Kingsley whispered once he was out of earshot. "We'll have to tread very carefully at this dinner." She looked at Mirana. "Can you do this?"

Mirana smiled dreamily. "Yes, I think so."

Mrs. Kingsley, Alice and Tarrant all exchanged a look, then Mrs. Kingsley whispered, "Tarrant, help Alice and me into the carriage, then wait for the Marquis to help Mirana get in."

Tarrant nodded and did as she asked, helping her and then Alice into the carriage.

The Marquis returned and gallantly helped Mirana in then he got in after Tarrant and the two men sat down.

Tarrant sat between Mrs. Kingsley and Alice, and the Marquis sat across from them next to Mirana.

Once the carriage began to move, the Marquis smiled amiably at everyone and said, "But how cosy this is! Despite the unfortunate circumstances of our meeting, I'm delighted to meet you all, and even more delighted that you've accepted my invitation to dinner." He turned and gazed at Mirana and she gazed back at him, and they smiled at each other.

Tarrant took Alice's hand then turned to look at Mrs. Kingsley. She patted his arm reassuringly and smiled.

"So...er...you're from France, I take it?" Alice asked.

"I am indeed," he replied.

"You speak English very well," Mirana said. "I'm afraid I don't speak any French at all," she admitted. "Though Lady Alice does, and quite well."

"Ah!" he said, his eyes sparkling. He looked at Alice and said, "_J'espère que vous ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait agréable de dîner chez moi, ici à Londres, plutôt que dans un restaurant_."

Alice smiled. "_Ce serait très bien. Merci de nous inviter tous à la maison ... et vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma chère amie_."

"Yes, you do indeed speak my language well," he said. "And with a perfect accent." He leaned forward. "_Puis-je être assez hardi pour demander si la Duchesse est mariée?_"

Alice laughed softly. "_Elle n'est pas mariée. Et que je sois assez hardie pour demander si vous êtes marié, mon Seigneur?_"

He grinned. "_Non, je ne suis pas marié_." The Marquis turned to Mirana and said, "I was just telling Lady Alice that I thought we could go to my home in London for dinner, rather than a restaurant." He gazed at her questioningly. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Oh...no. That would be lovely!" Mirana said.

"_Parlez-vous français aussi_?" he asked Mrs. Kingsley.

"_Oui ... mais pas aussi bien que ma fille, mon Seigneur_," she replied, smiling.

"_Et vous? Parlez-vous français?_" he asked Tarrant.

Tarrant gaped at him, at a loss.

"_Non, pas du tout_," Alice said, squeezing Tarrant's hand reassuringly. "He was just asking if you speak French," she told him softly.

"_C'est votre fiancé?_" the Marquis asked Alice.

"_Oui_."

"_Mais quel bonheur!_"

Both Alice and Mrs. Kingsley smiled. The Marquis was rather charming.

"Forgive us," he said to Mirana and Tarrant. "You must think me terribly rude. I'll speak English from now on."

Mirana smiled. "I don't mind. It's a beautiful language. I only wish I knew what you were saying."

He grinned at Mirana wickedly. "_Ah ... mais ma chère Duchesse, alors comment pourrais-je être en mesure de tout savoir sur vous à partir de votre amie? Je crains que vous me trouviez trop  
audacieux_."

Mirana stared at him, looking entranced.

Alice laughed. "_Je vais lui dire ce que vous avez demandé, vous le savez. Et quelles sont vos intentions envers ma chère_ _amie?_"

His eyes sparkled. "_Ah, pour le savoir il vous faudra attendre, mais rassurez-vous, mes intentions sont tout à fait sincères._"

The carriage came to a stop then and Tarrant and the Marquis got out and helped the three ladies disembark.

"Welcome to my home," the Marquis said, offering his arm to Mirana. She took it, gazing at him in wonder.

Alice and Mrs. Kingsley both looked at Tarrant.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mrs. Kingsley whispered to him. "He's clearly quite smitten with our 'Duchess' and I doubt he'll be paying much attention to us."

Tarrant nodded and smiled at them then offered both ladies his arms, and they followed the Marquis and Mirana.

The Marquis opened the door and ushered everyone inside. He led them to a rather ornate sitting room and invited them to sit down then politely excused himself so he could speak to his servants about getting dinner arranged.

Once the four of them were alone, Mirana turned to Alice, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "What was he saying?" she whispered.

Alice grinned. "Well...first he wanted to know if you were married," she whispered and Mirana gasped.

"Oh my!" she breathed. "Really?"

Alice nodded. "I told him you weren't then asked if _he_ was married. He's not."

Mirana smiled.

"Then I asked him what his intentions were towards you and he said quite charmingly that I'd have to wait and see but that his intentions were entirely sincere."

Mirana stared at Alice, looking as if she might swoon. "Oh! I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. "What if he wants to see me again?"

"Would you like that?" Alice whispered.

"Of course! But how will it work? How will I be able to send and receive messages from him should things go that way?"

"We'll figure it out," Alice said softly. "We could give him Mother's address, I suppose. Would that be alright, Mother?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Yes, of course. I have no doubt that he'll want to call on you...and as it's so easy to jump between the two worlds I don't see why it should be a huge problem." She smiled at Mirana. "The two of you seem quite taken with each other, dear."

Mirana smiled dreamily. "He's rather...lovely, don't you think?"

"Yes...a most charming man," Mrs. Kingsley agreed.

Alice turned to Tarrant and took his hand, smiling at him.

"What was he saying about me?" Tarrant whispered.

"He asked if you were my intended...and I told him you were."

Tarrant smiled at her softly then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The Marquis returned then, a servant in tow, and he asked if everyone would like a glass of wine while they waited for dinner. "I have a few bottles from my vineyard in France," he told them.

"Oh! You make wine?" Mirana asked excitedly.

He grinned at her, looking rather pleased by her interest. "Yes. Would you like to try some?"

She nodded eagerly and he smiled.

The servant opened a bottle and poured out five glasses then passed them out to everyone.

The Marquis raised his glass and said, "To unexpected surprises!" He and Mirana exchanged a smile, then everyone took a sip from their glasses and the ladies immediately complimented him on the excellence of the vintage. Tarrant nodded his agreement.

Mirana asked him to tell them about his vineyard, saying she was quite intrigued and wanted to know all about it.

He began to describe it and they all listened, fascinated.

"Ah! The trials of the grape!" he said. "You wouldn't believe what trouble they can bring." His eyes sparkled. "But it's all worth it in the end, especially on those special years when they produce a particularly fine vintage."

He told them about the customs and superstitions that were all part of the world of wine-making. "Once the harvest has been reaped and the grapes have been gathered and prepared...then comes the fun! The tradition of the treading of the grapes is a most entertaining one. It's an annual Fête, the one which we most look forward to all year. The atmosphere is quite gay and merry. The troughs are filled with the grapes and then the treaders are prepared most thoroughly, having been washed and purified, as we make sure to take the utmost precautions when it comes to sanitisation. As such, the treaders' feet and legs are cleansed and scoured then afterwards, they get inside the troughs and begin the treading. As they do it, the villagers gather round singing and dancing and wine is served along with various cakes. It's a most festive occasion and rather amusing."

"It sounds so wonderful!" Mirana said enthusiastically.

He gazed at Mirana with warm eyes, looking as if he were utterly enchanted by her. "As you're so interested, my dear Duchess, perhaps you might like to come see it at the next harvest," he said softly. "It takes place every September."

Mirana smiled brightly at the thought.

A servant came in and told the Marquis that dinner was ready and he nodded and said, "Dinner shall be served in the dining room. Shall we go now?"

They all nodded and he went over to Mirana and offered her his arm, which she took happily, then he led the way to the dining room.

"Oh...how lovely!" Mirana said, and Alice agreed wholeheartedly.

The dining room was quite romantic in both looks and atmosphere. It was very French in style, and was elegant but inviting, and it was lit up by candles, which made the whole room glow.

The Marquis pulled out Mirana's chair and seated her, and Tarrant did the same for Alice and Mrs. Kingsley then the two men went and sat down, with the Marquis at the head of the table, Mirana next to him on his right, and Alice on his left. Mrs. Kingsley sat beside Mirana and Tarrant sat directly across from her, next to Alice.

A pair of servants came in and began setting down the plates, in front of the ladies first, then the men, and another came in and began refilling their wine glasses. Once everyone was served, dinner became a rather merry affair. The Marquis insisted that everyone call him Étienne, and the quartet responded by insisting he call them by their given names as well, so the formalities were cast aside immediately. The food was delicious and when everyone told him so, he smiled, pleased, and said he would send his cook their compliments.

Mirana asked more about his home and the vineyard and the Marquis beamed, delighted by her interest. He shared some rather entertaining anecdotes about life at the château and about the villagers on his estate. "We're a rather bohemian bunch, I admit. Wine-making is an art but it's not the only one we're interested in. There are a lot of craftsmen and women in the villages who make the most extraordinary things, and music and dancing is a particularly favourite diversion. We also amuse ourselves by putting on plays which are usually quite comical."

Mirana's eyes gleamed at the thought of it all.

Tarrant surprised Alice by telling Étienne that he made hats, and Mirana nodded and said, "The one I'm wearing now is one of his. He also makes the most extraordinary dresses. Tarrant is a true artist, the sort who is gifted at anything artistic."

The Marquis looked at him and smiled. "Then perhaps you're not so shocked by the fun and frivolities of the bohemian lifestyle I've just described. What is life without art? The act of creation is like nothing else, in my opinion."

Tarrant nodded his heartfelt agreement then said, "Alice is quite talented at drawing, and though I haven't heard her yet, she plays the piano and sings. Mirana does too."

Alice smiled. "So we certainly understand your particular point of view," she said.

"Perhaps you will play a little something for us?"

"Er...I don't know," Alice said shyly.

"Come, Alice, you must. I've been dying to hear you!" Mirana said.

"I'm afraid most of the pieces I play tend to be a bit melancholy. I know a lot of Chopin's works, as he's a particular favourite of mine."

Étienne's eyes sparkled. "I'm a great admirer of his works as well." He smiled. "So now you _must_ play for us!"

Dinner was finished at that point and everyone kept begging for her to play so finally she relented. "Alright, I'll play for you but only if Mirana does too."

Mirana smiled and agreed.

The Marquis led them to the music room and Alice sat at the piano, thinking about what she might play. Finally she decided on one of Chopin's livelier tunes, the Waltz No. 01 in E flat, and she began to play. After a few seconds, she lost herself in the music. She had forgotten how much she loved playing the piano. When she finished playing the Waltz, everyone clapped and asked her to play another. She launched into Chopin's Prelude No. 15, and when they asked her to keep playing she performed Liszt's La Campanella.

"Alice, darling, why don't you play Schubert's Ave Maria and sing for us, too?" her mother said softly.

"Er...I don't know about _that_!" she said.

"Oh...please, Alice!" Mirana cried. "I should love to hear it."

Alice turned to look at Tarrant, who was gazing at her with wide eyes, looking quite awed. "Please," he said softly, and she gave in, unable to resist those eyes.

"Very well," she said, and she began to play. She sang the Latin version, which was her favourite, and as she sang, the feeling in the room changed as she lost herself once again, forgetting anyone was present. Some music had that affect on her, transporting her to a higher place that made her feel as if she were flying, and this was one of those special songs that had the power to make her feel that way. When she finished, she sighed, almost wistfully, then turned around to face her audience. She was surprised to see that everyone had tears in their eyes, even Étienne.

"Oh, Alice!" Mirana whispered reverently. "That was so beautiful it made my heart ache."

Her mother took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "It really was, darling. Just beautiful."

Étienne nodded. "Enchanting," he said. "_C'est une belle chanson, et vous avez une belle voix_."

Tarrant stared at her, looking overcome with emotion, and Alice got up and went to him. She sat down beside him, taking his hand, and said, "Now it's Mirana's turn."

Mirana smiled nervously. "Oh...I don't know...after hearing Alice, I fear you'll all be disappointed."

"Please...play something," Étienne said. "I really would like to hear you."

Mirana gazed at him for a long moment and something seemed to pass between them, then she nodded and began to play.

Tarrant turned to Alice, tears in his eyes, and whispered, "I had no idea you could play like that. And the last song, when you sang...it was as if you'd come down from heaven. You sounded like an angel."

She nestled close to him, moved, and whispered emotionally, "I love you, Tarrant. So very much."

He put his arm around her and they sat back and listened to Mirana play.

The songs she played were beautiful, and Alice wondered if they were composed by someone from Underland, for she didn't recognise any of them. Yet they fit perfectly with the mood and didn't sound any different than the music one would hear from an Otherworld composer. Like Alice, she was asked to sing for them, and when she gave in, Alice listened, mesmerised, for Mirana had a lovely voice and the song itself was quite haunting. When Mirana finished she turned around and smiled shyly as everyone clapped.

Étienne went over to her and whispered something and she smiled softly at him.

It was getting late and knowing they had to ride back in the carriage to the house and then pack, Mirana said regretfully, "I'm afraid we're going to have to take our leave now."

The Marquis looked disappointed but nodded understandingly.

As they headed for the front door Étienne handed each of them his card, saying he would love to see them again soon, then he pulled Mirana aside and they had a private chat. Afterwards, Mirana asked Mrs. Kingsley if she would give Étienne her card so that he might be able to get in touch with her.

Her eyes shining, Mrs. Kingsley nodded and gave the Marquis her card. "Mirana is staying with us presently," Mrs. Kingsley said, "but we'll be travelling around England a bit in the coming weeks so don't worry if you don't get an immediate response."

Mirana beamed at her, pleased that she'd come up with such a good cover story, and nodded.

Étienne smiled and said how much he'd enjoyed their evening together. "I really hope we can do this again soon," he said to all of them then he turned to Mirana and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it sweetly. They gazed at one another and smiled.

He walked them out and helped Mirana into the carriage, letting Tarrant help Alice and Mrs. Kingsley in. Once Tarrant was in, he sat beside Alice and Mrs. Kingsley called out to the driver, telling him to take them home.

Mirana gazed out the window at Étienne and he softly bid her goodnight. She smiled and told him she'd see him soon, then the carriage took off.

Everyone was silent for the first few minutes then Mirana spoke. "This was such a magical day," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Mrs. Kingsley turned to her and said, "I think you may have just met your match, dear."

Mirana smiled dreamily and nodded. "Perhaps I have," she said softly.

Tarrant held Alice's hand and gazed at her. "It really _was_ a magical day," he said.

When they arrived back at the house, Mrs. Kingsley went to pack, and Tarrant and Mirana joined Alice in her room and helped her pack her trunk, putting in the things they'd gathered from her room when she'd gone downstairs to tell her mother the truth about everything, along with Tarrant's parcels from the milliner's.

Finally they were all ready. Fortunately, Freda was asleep so Mrs. Kingsley left a note, saying she might be going out of town for a bit, then Alice called for Absolem.

He appeared moments later and after Tarrant took hold of the trunk, Absolem perched on his shoulder and waited.

Alice stood between Mirana and her mother and they clasped hands.

"Tarrant, wish yourself to Alice's chambers. Alice, you do that too, though perhaps onto the balcony so we don't land in the same place at the same time," Mirana said.

"Ready?" Alice said. "Tarrant, wish yourself into the sitting room and I'll see you in a few seconds. Alright, everyone, here we go. On the count of three. One...two...three..."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: Here's the link to my photo album for Alice in Underland, with photos I made of Alice & Tarrant, Mirana & Étienne, a map of Underland (which was included in the download of the original screenplay by Linda Woolverton, although The White Sea is purely my invention) and some upcoming **_**Alice in Underland**_** pics (**_**don't forget to take out the spaces in the urls**_**): **

http: /s797 . photobucket . com / albums/yy255/dariasilver/Alice%20in%20Underland/

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Day Six**

When the three ladies arrived on the balcony and Alice opened her eyes, she rushed inside to see if Tarrant had made it back alright. He was standing in the middle of the sitting room, the trunk in his hands, and Absolem perched on his shoulder. Cora was there too, gaping at him in surprise.

"You made it!" Alice said. "Was there any trouble?"

Tarrant grinned at her, looking exhilarated.

Absolem scowled at Alice and fluttered over to sit on her shoulder. "Of course there wasn't any trouble, silly girl. I do _know_ what I'm doing!" he huffed.

She smiled. "Yes...of course you do, Abby. But Tarrant has never done the jump on his own before so I was just asking."

"Stop calling me that absurd name! Honestly!" he said, glaring at her.

Alice laughed. No matter what Absolem said to the contrary she knew he secretly liked it when she called him that, and she told him so, whispering it into his ear.

"Such an insolent brat. What do _you_ know?" he scoffed. Despite his words and his tone, his eyes were twinkling. "Now, is there anything else you need tonight, _my Lady_?" Absolem asked sardonically, raising a brow.

Alice smiled. "No, thank you," she said, reaching up to pet the butterfly gently on the head.

His eyes softened. "Well! I'll be off, then. Fairfarren," Absolem said, and he smiled at Alice then fluttered away and disappeared.

Tarrant grinned. "You and Absolem! It's quite amusing seeing the two of you together and how you charm him. It's very sweet."

Before Alice could respond, Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley came inside, arm in arm, both looking happy and excited.

The Queen immediately asked Cora to go and fetch Giselle, and when Cora left to do so, they all looked at each other, smiling widely.

"That was quite something, wasn't it?" Mirana said happily. "A most wonderful day."

"And an even more wonderful evening, I imagine," Alice said, grinning.

Mirana smiled and blushed, which made Alice laugh.

"Now...first thing, we should get your mother settled in," Mirana said, still smiling. She turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "Once Giselle gets here I'm going to have Cora call for a maid who shall be assigned to look after you."

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Kingsley said. "That's very kind of you."

"Where do you want your trunk, Alice?" Tarrant asked.

"I think here in the sitting room is probably best as most of what we brought back are books and photographs and the atlas." Tarrant set the trunk down and Alice went over and opened it. "Come and help me get your parcels out, love. We can bring them to your...er...workshop...in a bit, after we get Mother settled in."

Tarrant grinned then got down and knelt beside her, and they began to rifle through the trunk, pulling out the parcels from the milliner's.

Cora came back at that moment with Giselle in tow, and Mirana asked Cora to send for the maid called Pippa.

"Tell her to come to Lady Alice's chambers without delay. You may inform her that she'll be serving as Mrs. Kingsley's maid for now."

Cora nodded and went to do the Queen's bidding. When she was gone, Mirana turned to Giselle. "Where's the Knave?" she said with a slight grimace.

Giselle smiled in amusement, clearly aware of Mirana's feelings about him. "He's waiting out in the hall, Your Majesty."

Mirana sighed. "He's going to be quite a nightmare about the Marquis, I daresay," she said to Alice.

Alice laughed. "As long as he doesn't blame me." She looked at Mirana seriously then. "Perhaps we shouldn't tell anyone what happened on Charing Cross after we left the milliner's. I imagine it would cause quite a stir."

"No, we'll definitely want to keep that bit to ourselves," Mirana agreed. Then she smiled dreamily. "Though it's really a most romantic story."

"It certainly is," Alice said. "Like something out of a book or a fairytale."

Tarrant turned and smiled at Mrs. Kingsley. "Would you like me to bring your suitcase to your chambers?" he asked.

"How very sweet you are!" she said, her eyes soft. "Yes, dear, perhaps you could, if you don't mind."

Tarrant went out to the balcony and got the suitcase then back came in and offered Mrs. Kingsley his arm. "Shall we?" he said.

She nodded and took his arm, smiling at him affectionately.

Tarrant told Alice he'd be back in a bit or he'd see her in her mother's chambers, whichever came first. Then he escorted Mrs. Kingsley out to the hall and the two of them made way for Mrs. Kingsley's chambers.

Once the door was closed, Mirana turned to Alice, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, Alice! Wasn't Étienne lovely?" She smiled dreamily, looking quite giddy.

"Yes. He was. A very charming and amusing man, especially when you consider he's a Marquis," Alice agreed sincerely. She gazed at Mirana. "I suppose you'll be popping back and forth between here and the Otherworld now," Alice said meaningfully.

"Er...perhaps," Mirana said blushing. The Queen looked at Giselle and said, "We met a most amazing man today."

Giselle smiled. "Did you?"

Mirana looked at Alice and said, "We can tell Giselle about what happened, as I know she's discreet."

Alice nodded.

"There was a near accident today," Mirana said to Giselle. "I wasn't paying attention and I stepped out into the street and almost got trampled by a horse and carriage. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appeared and pulled me out of harm's way, just in time."

"It was so awful," Alice said. "I was running towards you but I could see I wasn't going to make it in time to pull you out of the way. The Marquis was quite the hero. If he hadn't saved you like that..." She shuddered at the thought. "I don't think it would be an exaggeration to say he saved your life."

Giselle gasped. "How frightful!"

"But he saved me in time," Mirana said, smiling rapturously. "He's a French nobleman, a Marquis, as Lady Alice just mentioned, and he has a vineyeard at his château in France. After he rescued me, we ended up having dinner with him at his house in London, and it was really quite enchanting."

"Yes. We had a lovely time. He's a most intriguing and engaging man, and very handsome and dashing," Alice told Giselle. "And he was _quite_ smitten with the Queen here."

Mirana was positively glowing with happiness. "It was a perfect day." She and Alice smiled at one another, then Mirana told Giselle, "The city of London was a bit scary at first, I have to confess. You wouldn't believe how busy and crowded it is! But after Lord Hightopp and I got more accustomed to all the activity and the hustle and bustle going on all around, we went to an art museum where we had a guided tour and saw paintings and other works of art from all over Europe."

"Oh! That must have been so exciting!" Giselle said.

"It was! It was really fascinating to see the art from the Otherworld. Our guide, Mr. Sinclair, was perfect for us and made the tour quite interesting."

Alice laughed. "The Queen seemed to relish playing the part of the adventurous Duchess. It was very amusing."

Mirana giggled. "Yes, it _was_ rather fun, I have to admit!" she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "After we toured the art museum we went to a millinery, which is a place where they sell hats and dresses, and fabrics and trimmings, and things like that."

Giselle's eyes lit up. "How I should have loved to see that!"

"I'm certain I'll be going to the Otherworld quite a bit now that I've been, so perhaps next time we can take you along."

"Yes, you'll want a chaperone when you see the Marquis," Alice said. "Giselle would be perfect for that."

Mirana smiled dreamily at the thought of seeing Étienne again.

Cora arrived with Pippa then.

Mirana said, "Ah! Lovely. Let us go to Mrs. Kingsley's chambers now. Cora, you can stay here and unpack Lady Alice's trunk."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cora said.

"Actually," Alice said, "I'd rather do most of the unpacking myself." She smiled at Cora. "But perhaps you can go through the trunk and take out my clothes?"

Cora nodded, looking excited to see what Alice had brought back from the Otherworld.

Mirana took Alice's arm and asked Pippa to follow, then they left Alice's chambers and went to Mrs. Kingsley's.

* * *

"These chambers are so beautiful!" Mrs. Kingsley said when she saw Mirana. "Thank you. And thank you for putting me so near to Alice."

Mirana beamed at her then introduced Pippa. "This is Pippa, Mrs. Kingsley. She'll be looking after you."

"Hello, Pippa," Mrs. Kingsley said warmly.

The maid curtsied, her eyes wide. "Hello," she said. "Welcome to Underland."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Thank you. I'm very happy to be here."

"Mother, where's Tarrant?" Alice asked.

"He's out on the balcony, dear. Perhaps you'd like to go out and join him?"

Alice grinned. "Er...yes. I'll leave you to get yourself sorted then." She smiled at her mother and Mirana then headed for the balcony and went outside.

Tarrant turned when he heard her come out and gazed at her, his eyes soft.

Alice smiled and went to him and Tarrant pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmm," he murmured. "That's better."

Alice nodded and closed her eyes, breathing him in and sighing contentedly.

"Shall we go to the hat-making room, angel?" he whispered. "I want to be alone with you."

"Yes," she whispered, then drew back to look into his eyes. "It's been hours!"

He smiled at her and reached out to stroke her face. "Let's go," he said.

They went inside and found Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley sitting down on the sofa, chatting cosily with one another.

"Er...Tarrant and I are going to bring his parcels to his workshop," she told them.

Mirana grinned.

"Alright, dear. If I don't see you again tonight, I'll see you in the morning."

Alice nodded. "Yes, we can have breakfast on my balcony, if you like."

"That would be lovely, darling." She smiled at Tarrant. "See you tomorrow, dear."

Tarrant bowed gallantly at both Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana, then he and Alice bid them farewell and took their leave.

Once they were in the hall Alice whispered, "While you get the parcels together I'll ask Cora to help me get changed."

Tarrant gazed at her, his eyes turning emerald. "Why don't you put on what you were wearing before?" he whispered meaningfully.

Alice's heart began to race, and she smiled at him wickedly.

They nodded at the guards then entered her chambers.

Tarrant went and began to gather up the parcels, and Alice immediately went to the dressing room.

Cora was in there, hanging up the clothes Alice had brought back from London. "These are all so lovely, my Lady," the maid said.

Alice smiled and thanked her, then asked Cora to help her out of her dress and into the one she'd on earlier.

Once Alice was changed, she told her maid she was off to help Lord Hightopp bring his parcels to his workshop.

"I'll give you your present first though," Alice said with a smile. They went out to the sitting room and Alice reached into the trunk and found the box of chocolates she'd brought back for Cora.

"Oh! Thank you, my Lady!" Cora exclaimed excitedly.

Alice nodded and smiled at her warmly. "I'll be back in a bit," she said then went and took Tarrant's arm. He was holding the bag of parcels and he gave her a smaller bag to carry, for appearance's sake.

They both nodded at Cora then left.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the hat-making room, and when they got there Tarrant locked the door, then turned around to look at Alice.

She gestured for him to come over to her and they put their bags of parcels down on the table, then she took off his hat and set it on the table too.

"Will you help me take my hair down?" she asked softly.

He nodded and when she turned around, he took the pins from her hair then gently unbraided her plaits.

Alice shook her hair out and smiled. "Much better," she said.

His eyes flashed and began to turn dark emerald, and he grabbed hold of her, pulling her close, and he began kissing her passionately, his hands all over her. "God, I missed this," he gasped. "I missed being able to touch you and kiss you like this..."

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hungrily in response.

Tarrant began to unbutton her dress as she divested him of his jacket then started unbuttoning his waistcoat. Since she only had the one layer, Tarrant finished quickly and helped her out of the dress, laying it over the chair, and then he scooped her up and carried her to the chaise lounge, setting her down lengthwise on it.

Alice watched, her heart pounding, as he made short work of his waistcoat and ascot, and then he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, laying his clothes over Alice's dress.

He turned and went to her, a predatory look in his now emerald and gold eyes, then got down on the chaise and straddled her, sitting up so he could look at her. He stared at her covetously then reached down and began to pull up her chemise. "Yes?" he whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

"Yes! Take it off me!" she said heatedly, gazing into those fiery eyes.

At that, he yanked it up urgently and pulled it over her head and off, dropping it onto the floor, then he grabbed hold of her and began kissing her fervidly, moaning at the skin to skin contact of their bare upper bodies. "Oh God...Alice...you feel so good," he gasped, his brogue getting stronger with each word.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and slid her hands up his back, her fingers caressing him sensually, and Tarrant responded by rolling them over so she was on top of him, then he slipped his hands down the back of her bloomers, cupping her bottom possessively as his mouth ravished hers.

Her breath quickened and she moaned when he rolled them over again so he was on top, his hands still down the back of her bloomers, squeezing and fondling her avariciously. She writhed against him, sliding her hands down his back and then up again, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him fervently, and he began to move his body against hers, his hands holding onto her tightly, making her writhe and squirm even more.

"Remember what we did this morning?" he said hoarsely into her ear, his voice sending shivers through her entire body, as he moved against her provocatively. "Is that what you want?"

"God!" she gasped, feeling the fire begin to build inside her. "Yes!"

His eyes flashed wildly, making her shiver. "How I want to ravish you...the things I want to do to you." His voice deepened beguilingly, and he began to speak to her in Outlandish as their bodies moved together until they were both feverish with desire.

"Tarrant!" she moaned rapturously. "Don't stop..."

He grew bolder and more aggressive, in a way he hadn't been with her before, and Alice gave herself up to it, completely under his seductive spell. She moaned euphorically and wrapped her legs around him as the physical sensations began to build, and Tarrant kissed her voraciously, insatiable, as they moved together, finding the sublime rhythm that brought them closer and closer to the edge. After what they did that morning, Alice knew where they were heading, and she urged him on deliriously, feeling a surge of lust building inside her that was so powerful it was almost frightening. He increased the momentum, and the sensations amplified, growing more and more intense, building and heightening to an overwhelming crescendo, until they both finally reached the edge and plunged over, bursting, both of them gasping in ecstasy at the force of the explosion, as exquisite shivers wracked their bodies, over and over.

They clung to each other after, kissing and stroking each other blissfully, overcome with emotion. Tarrant wrapped his arms around Alice and held her close, caressing her face and her hair tenderly, whispering sweet words of love and devotion, and Alice echoed the same sentiments, clinging to him tightly and stroking his back, her hands gentle and reverent.

They laid like that for some time, cuddling together, their bodies intertwined, feeling happier than they'd ever been.

Finally they realized it was getting late and they reluctantly got up and helped each other dress, then they tidied each other up until they were presentable again.

"I wish you could stay with me in my chambers," Alice whispered. "Then we could go to bed and I could fall asleep in your arms, and wake up with you..."

"I wish that too, angel...and we'll be able to do that soon, now that I've gotten your mother's blessing." He kissed her adoringly then whispered, "Come, let me take you to your chambers, then I want you to go to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Will you come have breakfast with me and Mother?"

He smiled. "If you like."

She nodded. "Yes, do come. I want you and Mother to get to know each other. She already adores you but there's so much she has yet to see. Perhaps we can show her around a bit tomorrow."

He took her hand and led her to the door and they exited the hat-making room, then they began to head for Alice's chambers.

"Alright then, I'll meet you for breakfast and we'll do that, angel."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with love.

When they arrived at Alice's chambers Tarrant took her hand and kissed it then bid her goodnight.

"See you in the morning, my Lady," he said. He nodded at the guards, then waited for Alice to go inside.

Once Alice closed the door, he left, and she went to the dressing room and changed into her bedclothes, then washed up.

As she got into bed, she thought of all that happened that day and smiled happily, then she laid her head down on her pillow, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

****A/N: I've addressed some of the recent reader reviews at the end of the chapter. Hopefully it answers some questions that were posed and clarifies my point of view as a writer.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Day Seven**

The next morning Alice woke up early. After all the excitement of the previous day, she'd slept quite deeply so she was wide awake when dawn came and sunlight began to stream through the windows of her bedroom. It was too early to call her mother and Tarrant for breakfast, so she went out to the sitting room and got to work unpacking her trunk. As she took out the books Mirana and Tarrant had chosen from her bookcases in her London bedroom, her mind began to fill with more ideas about building a bridge between Underland and the Otherworld.

Mirana had told her she was looking for vision and for fresh ideas about how to make Underland better. Alice wanted to expand Underland and give it new life. One of the things she wanted to do was come up with a way to import and export things from each world, while still keeping Underland a secret. To generate British money for those in Underland so that they could buy and import things from the Otherworld, she would need to find things in Underland that could be exported and sold in the Otherworld, such as Tarrant's hats and Mr. Gaillard's dresses, and then she would need to find someone in London to distribute and sell them. Perhaps she could talk to Absolem about it, she thought. He mentioned having a friend in London; perhaps that friend could help with that particular project. Her mother could help with it too. And that endeavor would suit two purposes. It would help improve life in Underland, and it would give her mother an exciting and interesting project to focus on.

Seeing her books, she was struck with inspiration. She wanted to create a library here, with books from both worlds. That led her to thinking about what else could be good for Underland. She remembered her trip to the White Sea with Tarrant and her idea about building a village between there and Marmoreal. And she thought about all the unattached Ladies and Lords of the Queen's Court, remembering her idea about finding people in the Otherworld who would fit in here in Underland who might match up with the people at Court...and perhaps with some of the people in the villages, as well.

Alice went to the writing desk in her chambers and began to make lists. That always helped her see things from a broader perspective. The first thing she would need would be to get a copy made of the map of Underland. Then she could draw on the map and try to create new villages as well as a sort of main street in the center of Underland. That's where she would put the library. And perhaps an open air market, where the people from Underland could buy and sell fruits and vegetables and things like that. There must be artisans and craftspeople in the villages. Perhaps they could offer their wares at the market too. And maybe a stage or open air theatre could be built where they could put on plays and other various entertainments.

That made her think of the Marquis and his description of his château and the villagers on his estate...which made her think about Mirana and the Marquis. Alice had a strong intuition that he was the one for her friend, and she thought about how things would change when they got together and the truth was out. She had a sudden vision of Mirana and Étienne popping back and forth between the two worlds, creating new life and new possibilities in Underland. Her mind raced with ideas, and she wrote them down, getting more and more inspired.

Cora came out to the sitting room a while later, which brought Alice back to the present. She checked the time then told Cora, "My mother and Lord Hightopp will be joining me for breakfast, so can you send word to them both and let them know I'm ready for them? And then once they get here, can you arrange for breakfast for three to be sent up?"

Cora nodded and went to get it all sorted, and Alice washed up and got dressed.

It wasn't long before her mother arrived and then a few minutes later, Tarrant arrived too. They all went out to the balcony and Cora brought out a tray of morning tea which she'd already called for, then the maid went off to send for breakfast. Mrs. Kingsley poured out the tea for everyone and while they waited for breakfast to arrive, they talked about the events of the previous day.

"It was an amazing experience. All of it," Tarrant said.

Mrs. Kingsley suggested some places she thought Tarrant and Mirana might like to see next.

"I thought about the London Zoo in Regent's Park," Alice said. She told Tarrant about it, describing some of the animals they would see there, and his eyes sparkled.

"That would be very interesting," he said.

"And what about the theatre and opera?" Mrs. Kingsley said.

Alice nodded. "Oh, yes, we should definitely take them to see both. They'll love it!" She smiled at Tarrant then looked at her mother. "And perhaps we could invite the Marquis to join us."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "I imagine that would make Mirana very happy. I have a feeling about those two."

Alice nodded. "I do, too."

"We'll have to put our heads together to help them," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Mirana will have to start out seeing him in London, obviously, but eventually she'll have to tell him everything and bring him to Underland. I imagine he'll be quite delighted when he learns about the existence of this world and sees it for himself. He seems the sort who would be quite open-minded and would find this world to be incredible, as I do."

Alice smiled at Tarrant. "What do you think? About Mirana and the Marquis?"

"I agree with both of you. There's definitely something there between them," he said.

Cora came out with a huge tray and told them breakfast had just been sent up, then she set the tray down on the table and passed out the plates and silverware.

Always the mother, Mrs. Kingsley insisted on serving Alice and Tarrant, and once everyone's plates were filled Alice began to tell them about her ideas about creating a bridge between Underland and the Otherworld.

Tarrant was impressed, as was Mrs. Kingsley.

"You're so brilliant, Alice. It's true. You are quite a visionary. But you also seem to know the practical way to carry out your visions," Tarrant said, looking proud of her.

She smiled at him softly. "What do you think about the idea of making hats for the Otherworld?" she asked.

He grew quite animated and said he would love to do it if they could find someone in London to sell them. "I'm sure Mr. Gaillard would be interested too," he said, looking excited by the prospect of the two of them working together on such an interesting venture.

"We could start with London but really, I think Paris is more suited for both of you. It's more sophisticated than London and far more fashionable."

Mrs. Kingsley agreed.

When Cora came out and said the Queen was asking for her, Alice told Tarrant and her mother to wait and she would go see if Mirana would join them.

They both nodded and began to talk about Tarrant's hats and the differences between London and Paris.

Alice had Cora escort her to Mirana's chambers and when she told Mirana that she was having breakfast on her balcony with Tarrant and her mother then asked if Mirana wanted to join them, the Queen nodded eagerly.

Mirana took her arm and they headed for Alice's chambers, whispering about Étienne along the way. Alice couldn't help but smile at Mirana's giddy enthusiasm. When they got to Alice's chambers and went outside to the balcony Mirana beamed at everyone and sat down.

Mrs. Kingsley poured her a cup of tea and asked how she was feeling.

"I'm lovely," Mirana said dreamily.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "We were talking about perhaps going to the theatre or to the opera and inviting the Marquis to join us," she said.

Mirana's eyes lit up. "Oh! That would be wonderful!"

"Perhaps after breakfast we could pop back to my house in London and see what's playing, then send the Marquis an invitation," Mrs. Kingsley suggested.

Alice looked at Tarrant. "Would you like to go back today and see more?"

Tarrant smiled widely. "I'd like to see that place with the animals you mentioned."

Alice turned and asked Mirana, "What do you think? Should we go to the house and check to see what's playing and send an invitation to the Marquis, then take a little tour of the London Zoo?"

Mirana glowed with excitement. "Yes! If we go soon, we can do all that and be back in time to show your mother a bit of Underland before dinner." She turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "Would you like that?"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled and said it sounded like a wonderful plan.

As they finished breakfast and had a second cup of tea, Tarrant told Mirana about what they had been talking about before she came, about Alice's ideas on improving things in Underland.

Mirana listened avidly. "Oh! It's all so exciting!" She smiled at Alice. "You really are quite the visionary."

Tarrant grinned. "That's what I said."

"I'd like to have a copy of the map of Underland made, one I can draw on, if that's alright," Alice said, smiling.

"I'll get that arranged after we finish here, before we go get ready for today's visit to London." She gazed at Alice speculatively. "That idea of yours about Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard making hats and dresses to sell in London...it's quite good. I wonder...perhaps we should invite Mr. Gaillard along today so he can see London and get an idea about the style of dress there."

"Mother, would you mind that?" Alice asked.

"Not at all," she said. "The more, the merrier."

"Tarrant, perhaps you could stop at his workshop and see if he'd like to join us today. Then you can get changed and we'll all meet up...here?" Alice said, looking at everyone.

"Yes," Mirana said. "This is a good place to depart from. This or my chambers." She leaned forward and whispered, "Actually, perhaps mine are best, as _Giselle_ is discreet and I know she won't gossip."

Tarrant and Alice nodded their agreement.

"Mother, why don't you go with Mirana and check her wardrobe to see if she has anything to wear for another day in London? Mr. Gaillard made the dress she wore yesterday specially but perhaps you have a better eye for what's suitable and can find something Mirana already has."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Of course, darling." She turned to Mirana. "Shall we go take a look now?"

"Oh...yes!" Mirana said eagerly. "And on the way to my chambers, I'll speak to the Knave and have him send word about getting the Underland map copied," she told Alice. She got to her feet. "Shall we go then, Helen?" she said to Mrs. Kingsley.

Alice's mother nodded and and got up, then the two ladies took their leave.

Tarrant grinned at Alice once they were alone. "Good morning, angel," he said softly.

Alice smiled and rose and beckoned for him to join her at the edge of the balcony, and Tarrant stood up and went to her, then pulled her into his arms. Neither cared if Cora could see. The maid knew about them anyway, and as long as they didn't do anything _too_ indecorous she wouldn't find fault with them having a bit of a cuddle.

"Did you sleep well?" Tarrant asked, stroking her hair gently and brushing it back from her face.

"Yes. Yesterday was a long day and so much happened, so I slept quite deeply."

"Did you think about what we did in the hat-making room?" he whispered, and the look in his eyes made Alice's heart skip a beat.

"Yes," she whispered, entranced by the way his eyes seemed to burn into her as he gazed at her.

"Do you want to go there now?"

She laughed softly and whispered, "You're insatiable, Lord Hightopp!"

He grinned at her wickedly. "Only for you."

"Let's go," she whispered.

They went inside, and Alice told Cora she was going to the Dressmaker's to make arrangements for the day. "If the Queen asks for me, please tell her I'll return shortly," Alice said.

* * *

They practically raced to the hat-making room, and after Tarrant locked the door, he took off his sword and his hat and set it on the table. He looked at her, a fire in his eyes and said, his brogue out in full force, "Are you feeling naughty this morning, Lady Alice?"

"Yes," she answered breathily, her heart beating faster. She liked this bold, aggressive Tarrant.

"Come here then," he whispered.

Alice went to him and he pulled her into his arms. "How naughty?" he whispered right into her ear, which made her shiver in delight. Whenever he was feeling amorous he always lapsed into his Scottish accent and his voice got low and deep and hoarse, which Alice found quite alluring.

"As naughty as you want me to be," she whispered.

He grabbed her forcefully, in a way that thrilled and excited her, and pulled her mouth to his and kissed her fiercely. "Mmmm," he murmured. "You taste nice. Like strawberry jam."

She wrapped her arms around him. "So do you," she said heatedly, then she boldly ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

He moaned in response and then reached out and began unbuttoning her dress rather hastily. She was wearing another one that buttoned in the front, for easier access, and within seconds he'd unbuttoned it all the way and helped her step out of it.

"Now you," she said, gazing into his eyes. "And if you want me to take off my chemise, this time you have to take off your trousers."

His eyes widened at her bold request and immediately turned that mesmerising mixture of emerald and gold. He smiled wickedly and undressed, quickly, shedding his clothes and setting them over the chair along with Alice's dress.

She stood before him and watched, feeling the fire inside her roar to life, as she took in the sight of him in only his drawers.

"Take off your chemise," he whispered commandingly, staring at her.

She did, and he watched, his eyes fixed on her as if he were bewitched.

Tarrant took her hand and pulled her over to the chaise lounge. "Come here and sit on my lap," he said in that alluring brogue of his, then he sat down and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

They both moaned at the contact and began kissing passionately, their hands roaming all over each other avariciously.

Tarrant boldly slid his hands inside her bloomers and squeezed and fondled her bottom, making her move against him as he pulled her closer and began to guide her body so that it was rocking against his.

Alice threw her arms around him, moaning softly, needing no more encouragement. She writhed against him, feeling the delicious sensations those movements elicited from her body, and when he gasped at the pleasure it elicited from his own body, she pulled his head to hers and kissed him hungrily.

He grabbed hold of her hips, and began to move her in a way that increased the intensity of the erotic sensations, whispering into her ear, "Like this. Do it like this."

She shivered and started to move more vigorously and his hands found her breasts and began to fondle them, making her quite feverish.

They were both so aroused it didn't take long to push them over the edge.

"Oh God," he gasped as he watched her face at the moment they reached their peak. She threw her head back as the shivers began to wrack her body, and he held onto her tightly, shuddering against her in ecstasy.

When the shivers began to subside they kissed each other wildly, their hands all over each other. Then suddenly, they both turned tender at the same time, and they hugged each other tightly, kissing sweetly as they stroked each other's faces in adoration.

"That should tide us over for a few hours," Alice whispered in his ear, and Tarrant laughed.

"I don't know. The more I have of you, the more I want you," he said softly, his fingers caressing the bare skin of her back.

"I know what you mean." She buried her face into his neck and breathed him in.

"We're going to have to marry soon, before I lose control and ravish you completely," he whispered.

She pulled back to look at him and smiled softly, love shining in her eyes. "Then you better propose to me as soon as possible, Lord Hightopp."

"I'm working on that," he whispered, then he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "We better get dressed, angel, or everyone will know just how naughty we are."

She grinned and got up from his lap, and they quickly helped each other get dressed.

"Let's go to Mr. Gaillard's workshop and tell him the plan," she said once they were all tidy again.

He nodded, and after Alice placed his hat on his head and gave him a tender kiss, they left the hat-making room.

They went straight there and Tarrant told him Alice's idea about him making dresses to sell in the Otherworld and then asked if wanted to go with them to London that day.

Mr. Gaillard's eyes lit up and he beamed. "I should love that!" he said excitedly.

Alice told him to change his clothes, and to put on something similar to what Tarrant wore the day before, then meet them at the Queen's chambers in half an hour. "Does that give you enough time?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes gleaming.

They took their leave and Tarrant escorted Alice back to her chambers so she could put on something more suited for London then left to get changed himself.

Alice washed up then asked Cora to help her into the dress she'd pulled from her closet. Once she was dressed, she had Cora put up her hair.

Mrs. Kingsley came by and looked at Alice approvingly. "You look lovely, darling."

"Did you find something for Mirana to wear?" Alice asked.

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Yes, she's all dressed and ready. Giselle is doing her hair right now and then she'll be finished."

Alice thanked Cora for her assistance and then she took her mother's arm and the two women left Alice's chambers and went to Mirana's.

Mr. Gaillard had just arrived moments before, looking both nervous and excited, and Alice introduced him to her mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kingsley," he said with a bow.

Mirana's hair was done and she called Alice to her dressing room.

Alice went to her and when she saw the Queen, she smiled. Mirana looked quite beautiful and Alice told her so.

Mirana laughed and blushed, saying, "I wanted to look my best in case we see Étienne today."

They both giggled, giddy with joy at how things were turning out for both of them.

They could hear that Tarrant had arrived so they left the dressing room, and Alice went to him, and he took her hand. They gazed at each other and smiled happily.

Mirana gave Mr. Gaillard the details of the cover story they were using, and Mrs. Kingsley told him they should stick as close to the truth as possible so he should pose as the Dressmaker to the Duchess, who had come along to select some new fabrics. "We'll stop at the Millinery again," Mrs. Kingsley said to him. "I'll give you some British money before we go in so it doesn't look odd for me to be making the purchases two days in a row."

Tarrant's eyes sparkled at the thought of going to the milliner's again and seeing all the wonderful things she had in her shop, and he smiled at Alice, looking quite excited.

Mirana told Giselle, "We'll be back sometime this afternoon and then I want to give Mrs. Kingsley a bit of a tour of Underland when we return."

The Queen told everyone to get into place, with Mr. Gaillard on the end next to Mrs. Kingsley.

"Alice, why don't you wish us to the same spot from yesterday?" Mirana said.

"Alright," Alice replied. "Now, everyone, close your eyes. Ready Mirana?"

"I'm ready," Mirana said, squeezing Alice's hand.

"Alright. Hold on tightly, Mr. Gaillard. On the count of three. One...two...three..."

* * *

**** A/N: To those who seem to be missing my Author Notes, where I've fully detailed why Alice and Tarrant **_**won't**_** have sex until they're married...no, they didn't have sex in the previous chapter. Alice was in her bloomers (ladies underwear from that era that are like loose shorts, usually going down to mid thigh or just above the knee) the whole time and Tarrant was in his trousers. When they undressed there was no mention of him taking off his trousers, and when they started getting hot and heavy, Tarrant had his hands down the back of Alice's bloomers, cupping her bare bottom, but there was no mention of her bloomers ever coming off, only her chemise (a kind of slip that ladies in that era wore, usually in conjunction with a corset, which would go over the chemise). Also, there was no mention of Tarrant being fully naked and **_**inside**_** her. It was clearly said, they moved **_**against**_** each other; they were frotting, like they did earlier that morning before they left for the trip to the Otherworld, and I thought I made that fairly obvious.**

**As for the rolling when they were getting hot and heavy, they only rolled twice so I don't understand how that's too much. When people are in that kind of intimate encounter they tend to change positions a lot. Tarrant started on top then rolled Alice so she was on top of him so he could slip his hands down her bloomers, then he rolled back on top of her, back to their original position, because he was dominating her and wanted to be the one who was taking charge. The whole point was to show that Tarrant is getting more aggressive and bold with each passionate encounter, something I'm writing deliberately, to show the build up of sexual tension between them. Neither of them have ever been physically intimate with anyone before so they are new to the whole thing, and this takes place in a different era where people didn't talk about sex, so part of the story is about the journey of sexual exploration between two fairly innocent people who experience their growing sexuality as a combination of sexual lust and spiritual/emotional love. It's about the evolution of their relationship on every level - physical, emotional, mental and spiritual.**

**As for the complaints that there's too much dialogue and/or recapping, there's a reason for it, which I explained in my Author's Note at the end of Chapter 36.**

**Some people might favour a different writing style but this is **_**my**_** style and I'm not going to change it. If some of you find yourself getting bored with the bits where there's heavy dialogue just scan past it. Or stop reading the story and move on to one that better suits your tastes. I write the way I like to read. As a reader, I personally prefer more dialogue to long descriptive passages. I sometimes find myself getting bored with long descriptions and I tend to find them tedious so I often scan them and move on to the dialogue. So, as you can see, personal tastes are a subjective thing. If you don't like my style of writing, I'm not offended by that...but I don't appreciate negative criticism that is solely based on another person's subjective tastes, nor do I appreciate tips on how to write my story, just to suit someone else's personal preferences. **

**This is how I write. If it doesn't appeal to you, move on and find something that does.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Day Seven**

_The Queen told everyone to get into place, with Mr. Gaillard on the end next to Mrs. Kingsley._

_"Alice, why don't you wish us to the same spot from yesterday?" Mirana said._

_"Alright," Alice replied. "Now, everyone, close your eyes. Ready Mirana?"_

_"I'm ready," Mirana said, squeezing Alice's hand._

_"Alright. Hold on tightly, Mr. Gaillard. On the count of three. One...two...three..."_

_

* * *

_

"We're here! Open your eyes, Mr. Gaillard, and take your first peek at the Otherworld," Alice said with a smile.

"Oh!" the Dressmaker exclaimed elatedly, looking around and trying to take everything in. "Oh my! This is...stupendous!"

Everyone smiled at him, understanding exactly how he felt.

"Mother, what did you tell Freda in your note?" Alice asked Mrs. Kingsley.

"I said I might be going out of town for a bit. But I'll tell her there's been a change of plans and that I've been invited to stay with you and the Duchess so I'll be coming back and forth."

Mirana said, "How discreet is she?"

"Very," Mrs Kingsley replied.

"I was thinking," Mirana said. "Er...now that we've met the Marquis and might want to see more of him...perhaps in this particular case we should tell your maid the truth, as the Marquis told me he plans on sending me messages at your house." She blushed prettily and Alice couldn't hold back a little giggle.

"Yes, telling her the truth is probably best then," Mrs. Kingsley said. "But I think she'll only believe it if you bring her to Underland."

"We can do that," Mirana said. "Perhaps we can tell her before we go back this afternoon and she can come with us and see it for herself."

"Why don't we all go to the house and Mother and I can check the theatre and opera listings," Alice said. "Then we can send a message to the Marquis inviting him to join us. We can deal with Freda later."

Mirana grinned and nodded.

Mr. Gaillard was barely paying attention, as he was too busy looking around at everything.

Mrs. Kingsley took Mirana's arm, and Alice took Tarrant's, and they led the way, calling for Mr. Gaillard to follow.

When they got to the front of the house, Mrs. Kingsley opened the door and ushered everyone inside.

Freda appeared and gaped at them. "Oh! Er...good morning," she said, dropping into a curtsy. She gazed at Mrs. Kingsley and said, "Are you not going out of town?"

"I'll tell you later when we've figured it all out," Mrs. Kingsley told her. "Right now we're still formulating our plans."

Alice stepped forward and said, "Freda, you remember the Duchess and Lord Hightopp."

Freda nodded and curtsied again. "Your Grace, Lord Hightopp," she said.

"And this is Mr. Gaillard, the Dressmaker for the Duchess," Alice continued. "We're all about to go to the millinery so he's come along."

"Good morning," Mr. Gaillard said, bowing at Freda, his eyes twinkling.

"Welcome, Mr. Gaillard," Freda said.

"Freda," Mrs. Kingsley said, "We were thinking of possibly going to the theatre or the opera tonight or tomorrow night. Can you find out what's playing?"

The maid nodded and went off to check the newspaper.

Mrs. Kingsley looked at the group and smiled. "Alice, why don't you show everyone around the house? I'm sure it's quite different from what one would see in Underland and we never really gave a proper tour yesterday."

Alice nodded. "Come, everyone, let me give you the tour," she said.

Tarrant took her hand and Mirana and Mr. Gaillard followed.

Alice showed them around, starting with the upstairs. As both Tarrant and Mirana had already seen a bit of the house, they were interested but not quite as ebullient as Mr. Gaillard.

"Remarkable!" the Dressmaker said. "Absolutely amazing!"

When they got downstairs Alice led them to the sitting room. Mrs. Kingsley was there and she smiled at the group then told Alice, "_The Marriage of Figaro_ is playing. I think that might be a good one to see."

Alice agreed. "How lovely!" She turned to everyone and said, "It's an opera by Mozart, one of the greatest composers this world has ever seen. It's absolutely sublime. It's in Italian though so you won't understand the words but I think you'll like it all the same. The music is beautiful."

Mrs. Kingsley turned to Mirana. "Come with me, dear, and we'll write a note to the Marquis inviting him to join us...for tomorrow evening?"

Mirana nodded enthusiastically.

The two ladies went off and Alice smiled at Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard. "Would you like to see the gardens, Mr. Gaillard?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! I would indeed, my Lady."

They went outside and Alice told him to go take a look around. "Stay in sight though! We wouldn't want you to get lost," she said with a smile.

He nodded and grinned then went off to have a wander through the gardens, and Tarrant turned to Alice and said, "I wonder what he'll think of the city part of London."

"I imagine he might find it a bit overwhelming at first, like you and Mirana did, but he'll be excited to see it all. And he'll definitely like the millinery."

Tarrant's eyes lit up and he smiled happily. "Yes, he'll love it! I shall enjoy going back there myself to see all those wonderful fabrics and trimmings."

Alice moved closer to Tarrant, gazing at him adoringly when he took her hand and kissed it. "I can't wait to go to the opera with you," she said, smiling softly at him. "And _The Marriage of Figaro_ is one of my very favourites. I think you'll find it as enchanting as I do."

"I didn't realise how much you love music," Tarrant said softly. "But then you played last night. And it was breathtaking. And when you sang..." He gazed at her and pulled her into his arms. "My sweet angel," he whispered. "How I love you."

Alice melted into his embrace. "I love you too," she whispered.

Tarrant kissed her cheek then took her by the hand and pulled her to the front edge of the gardens and behind a tree. "We probably won't have much privacy for awhile," he said, then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

When Alice put her arms around him in response, the kiss grew more passionate.

Tarrant's hands began to roam and Alice giggled and drew back to look at him in mock consternation. "You musn't!" she scolded playfully.

He grinned. "I must." He pulled her close and kissed her ravishingly.

They kept kissing, their hands all over each other. "Oh God...Tarrant!" Alice gasped breathlessly. "Really! We can't do this here. It makes me want you too much."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm being very naughty."

She grabbed him and kissed him heatedly.

They broke apart when they heard Mirana's voice. She and Mrs. Kingsley had come outside.

Alice and Tarrant tidied each other up then sauntered back to the terrace, casual as you please, as if they hadn't just been ravishing each other.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled, as if she knew what they had been up to, and Alice blushed.

Mirana looked at Alice excitedly and said, her eyes all lit up, "We've just sent the note to Étienne!"

Alice grinned at her. "Excellent! Why don't we go to the millinery now and then do the London Zoo visit while we wait for his reply?"

Mirana nodded and smiled dreamily.

Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand and said, "I'll go get Mr. Gaillard then and we can go."

"I'll have Freda call for the carriage," Mrs. Kingsley said and she went inside, leaving Alice and Mirana alone.

Mirana turned to look at Alice, her eyes shining. "Do you think he'll come?"

"Of course!" Alice said. "Do you doubt it?"

"No...I suppose not. Last night when he pulled me aside he told me he hoped to see me very soon."

"His regard for you is quite obvious, you know. Mother, Tarrant and I all agree that he's utterly smitten with you." She gazed at Mirana. "You'll want to tell him the truth as soon as possible, I should think. I have a strong feeling about you two, and you don't want to start off with untruths."

Mirana nodded. "The moment I'm sure he wants to pursue...a relationship...I'll tell him. I don't like lying to him."

Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard came up to them and Alice said, "Let's go in. The carriage will be here any minute."

They went inside and Mrs. Kingsley handed Mr. Gaillard a wallet filled with money. "When we get to the millinery, ask the milliner to show you around and pick out some things to buy. When you make your purchases I'll stand with you and help you if you're having any trouble."

Mr. Gaillard nodded and bowed in thanks.

"Come, everyone, let's go outside and wait for the carriage," Mrs. Kingsley said.

They went outside and within moments the carriage pulled up. Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard helped the ladies inside then both got in and sat down, Tarrant next to Alice, and Mr. Gaillard next to Tarrant.

As the carriage made its way into the West End, Mrs. Kingsley played tour guide for the very excited Mr. Gaillard, who exclaimed his delight at everything he saw.

Mirana stared out the window, a dreamy expression on her face, and Alice looked at Tarrant and nudged him.

He saw Mirana's rapturous smile and grinned at Alice, taking hold of her hand and caressing it. "I wonder if that's what we look like," he whispered softly so only she could hear.

"I imagine it is," Alice replied with a happy smile. They gazed at each other and Alice nestled closer and whispered, "I hope she finds the same happiness with the Marquis that we've found with each other."

"Me too, angel." He squeezed her hand then whispered, "Have you any idea how much I adore you?"

She smiled at him, and gazed at his mouth longingly. "As much as I adore you, I suspect," she whispered.

The carriage pulled up to Trafalgar Square and everyone got out.

"Now...stay close and pay strict attention," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Mirana looked at Mr. Gaillard and said sheepishly, "Er...I had a near miss with a horse and carriage yesterday."

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed. "But you were unharmed?"

She nodded and smiled dreamily. "Yes, I was rescued by the Marquis we've been speaking about. He pulled me out of the way just in time."

The Dressmaker stared at her with concern. "You must take care, Your Majesty."

Mirana smiled at him fondly. "You sound like Giselle. But yes, I shall cetainly be more careful. Don't you worry, Mr. Gaillard. I learned my lesson."

Mrs. Kingsley took Mirana's arm and they began to walk, with Mr. Gaillard behind them and Alice and Tarrant in the rear.

When they got to the millinery Tarrant told Mr. Gaillard, "I can't wait to see what you think of this place."

They all went inside and Mr. Gaillard gasped.

"Oh!" he cried. "I...this is...spectacular!"

Tarrant and Alice grinned.

The milliner came forward when she spotted them and said happily, "Ah! Back again? How lovely!"

Tarrant greeted her then introduced Mr. Gaillard. "He's the Dressmaker for the Duchess," Tarrant told her.

The milliner's eyes sparkled. "Welcome," she said, gazing at Mr. Gaillard with interest.

"A pleasure," Mr. Gaillard said, bowing gallantly. "Perhaps you could show me around your beautiful shop? I am looking for some new fabrics for a dress the Duchess has requested me to make."

Mirana nodded imperiously. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Gaillard. As you're the _artiste_, I'll leave it to you to choose the fabrics and such."

Alice giggled and Mirana smiled. "And you, Lady Alice? Are you going to have a dress made?"

"Perhaps I shall, _Your Grace_."

Mirana bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Tarrant pulled Alice close and whispered, "I'd like to make a dress for you...a very _special_ dress for a very _special_ occasion."

"Would you be referring to a dress made in white?" she whispered, her eyes shining.

He nodded then kissed her cheek. "Yes," he whispered, gazing at her tenderly.

Alice felt her heart swell with joy. "Then perhaps you should join Mr. Gaillard and the milliner and pick out some fabric for this very special dress," she said softly.

He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze then went to look around the shop.

Alice grinned at Mirana and her mother. "He just told me he wants to make my wedding dress," she whispered to them.

They both clasped their hands to their hearts, in unison.

"Oh! How lovely he is, darling. And so very romantic," Mrs. Kingsley said, her eyes misting with tears.

Alice smiled dreamily.

"He really is, Helen," Mirana said. "And to think, he actually worried you wouldn't approve of him!"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled affectionately. "How could he even _think_ such a thing! Any mother would be proud to have such a lovely and wonderful man for a son-in-law."

"That's what I said!" Mirana laughed.

Alice beamed. She was so happy her mother saw Tarrant as _she_ did. "Why don't we go next door?" she said after a moment. "There's a bookshop. I want to see what they have."

Mirana nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! I should like to see it, too!"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "I'll stay here and keep my eye on your Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard. Do you need any money, dear?"

"No," Alice said. "I brought some with me this time."

Alice went and gave her a mother a hug. "I'm so glad you know everything now, Mother. Having you part of this all makes me very happy."

"Me too, darling."

Alice smiled then took Mirana's arm. "Tell Tarrant where we've gone so he doesn't worry."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "I will. Now run along, you two! Have fun at the bookshop."

Alice led Mirana outside but before they went into the shop, Mirana stopped, wanting to say something.

"I'm so very happy for you, Alice. And I think it's absolutely adorable that he's going to make your wedding dress." Mirana gazed at her friend. "When is he going to propose officially? Or has he, already?"

"No, he hasn't yet...but he said he's working on it. I think it shall be _very_ soon. He wants us to get married as soon as possible." She couldn't help but blush and Mirana noticed.

"I see," Mirana said, giggling. "What exactly have you two been up to in Tarrant's 'workshop', dare I ask?"

"Er...well..."

Mirana laughed. "Never mind! I was just teasing."

"Ah! If it isn't my favourite Duchess and Lady Alice," an accented voice said.

They whirled around and Mirana gasped. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Étienne! What are you doing here?"

He bowed gallantly and took Mirana's hand and kissed it, his eyes gazing into hers. "I just got your message and I came to Charing Cross to see if you might be here. And you are!" He smiled charmingly.

"We've brought Mirana's Dressmaker to the milliner's," Alice said. "He's inside with my mother and Tarrant."

"But how delightful!" the Marquis said.

"Alice and I were just about to go into the bookshop," Mirana said, gazing at him, her eyes soft.

"Perhaps you'll allow me to accompany you then?" Étienne said, gazing back at her, his expression mirroring hers.

Alice wanted to giggle. They were so adorable! She thought of Tarrant and imagined that this really must be what _they_ looked like to others and smiled at the thought.

They went into the bookshop and Alice left Mirana with Étienne. "I'm going to speak to the shopkeeper," she said. "Perhaps you can show our Duchess around? She's never been to this particular shop before."

The Marquis grinned. "It would be my pleasure," he said, turning to gaze at Mirana, who smiled at him happily.

Alice nodded and held back a giggle then went off to find the shopkeeper. He spotted her first and came up to her. "Good morning," he said warmly. "May I be of assistance? Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes," Alice said. "I wanted to see if you have the most current atlas in stock."

"We do indeed," he said, and he led her to the section where the atlases were, then pulled one out. "This was just printed last month."

"Oh! Lovely," Alice said. "I'll definitely be buying that."

He smiled.

"I'm currently working on a special project," Alice told him. "I'm trying to make a library for a village up North. They don't have one so I offered to help them."

The shopkeeper gazed at her, his eyes twinkling at the thought of a big sale. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Oh...almost everything. They're sorely lacking in books, I'm afraid."

"Well, we'll have to remedy that!" he said jovially. "And perhaps I can make a special deal if you'll be buying a large lot."

Alice smiled. "I will be so that would be most appreciated."

They walked around the shop and the shopkeeper called for an assistant when his arms got full. "Put these aside, please," he told his assistant, then he continued on with Alice. They picked out an assortment of novels and history books, some cookbooks, and a collection of encyclopedias. "Do you have any photographs for sale? Or any travel books with pictures?" she asked.

He nodded and took her to the travel section, then began to pick out some books for her. "These all have pictures," he said.

"Proper ones...not illustrations?"

"Yes, these have photographs," he replied.

"Excellent." She looked at him and smiled. "I think that should do for today but I plan to come back very soon to get more."

They discussed the discount he would be giving and Alice went to pay for the books they'd selected then she gave her mother's address and asked to have them delivered there. "Thank you very much," she said warmly. "I may be back tomorrow or the next day, depending on circumstances. Perhaps you can pull out an assortment of other books that you think would make a good start for a library?"

He beamed at her. "I shall do just that and put them in the back so when you come in again you can look through them and see which ones you want."

Alice nodded and thanked him again. "Now, I must find my friends." She looked around and saw Mirana and Étienne at the front of the store. The assistant was ringing something up for them. "Ah! There they are," she told the shopkeeper. "I shall be back soon, hopefully tomorrow," she said.

He nodded, his eyes gleaming. "I'll have the books waiting for you then," he said happily. "And the ones you bought today will be delivered this afternoon."

She nodded her thanks and went to join Mirana and the Marquis. "Hello," she said. "What did you just buy?" she asked curiously.

Mirana smiled softly. "Étienne just got this for me as a gift," she said, showing Alice an atlas identical to the one she just bought.

Alice laughed. "I just bought that very same atlas for the library I'm helping build in that town up North," she said meaningfully.

"Oh?" the Marquis said. "That sounds interesting."

"Yes, there's a village I've grown very fond of and they don't have a library so I offered to help them create one."

"Alice is quite clever," Mirana told him. "She's travelled a great deal and is a person of great vision. This town is quite lovely but is a little behind the times and Alice is helping them grow and expand."

"How intriguing!" Étienne said.

"Shall we go outside?" Alice said. "Mother, Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard should be finishing up soon, I imagine."

They went outside and stopped between the two shops. "Stay back, my dear Duchess," Étienne said softly. "We don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

Mirana blushed and he smiled at her sweetly.

"So...you received our invitation to the opera?" Alice asked the Marquis.

"I did. I have a box at the opera house, actually, so I'd be delighted if you'd all come as my guests."

"That is most kind of you," Alice said warmly.

Mirana nodded. "We're invited to go tomorrow evening," she said, gazing at Étienne, who was smiling at her, looking quite besotted. "And I invited him to join us for our visit to the London Zoo, which he accepted."

"Oh! How nice!" Alice said.

Mrs. Kingsley, Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard came outside from the milliner's then, the two men's arms laden with parcels. Mrs. Kingsley and Tarrant gazed at them in surprise.

"Étienne!" Mrs. Kingsley said. "How lovely to see you!"

The Marquis bowed gallantly and greeted Mrs. Kingsley and Tarrant warmly.

Mirana introduced Mr. Gaillard to him and both men bowed.

"You bought a lot, it appears," Alice said, grinning at Tarrant and the Dressmaker.

They both smiled, looking rather elated.

"The Marquis will be joining us on our visit to the Zoo," Alice said.

"How wonderful," Mrs. Kingsley said. "And did you get our invitation to the opera?" she asked Étienne.

He nodded and told her about his box at the opera house and repeated his invitation to join him as his guests the following evening.

"That is kind of you," Tarrant said and Mrs. Kingsley nodded and smiled in agreement.

"It's my pleasure," Étienne said affably.

"Shall we go drop our parcels off at the carriage?" Mrs. Kingsley said. "Then we can go to the Zoo...or perhaps stop for some tea first?" She checked her pocket watch.

"Tea would be lovely," Mirana said.

"There's a rather nice teahouse just outside Regent's Park where the Zoo is," Mrs. Kingsley said. "We can go there perhaps."

"A wonderful idea," Étienne said. He turned to Mirana. "Perhaps you'd care to accompany me in my carriage," he said.

When Mirana nodded Mrs. Kingsley said she'd join them as chaperone.

"Alice, you know the teahouse I'm talking about," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Why don't you, Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard take our carriage and we'll meet you there."

Alice nodded. "Alright, we'll see you shortly then," she said. She took Tarrant's arm and told Mr. Gaillard to follow, and to stay close.

Once they were out of earshot of Mrs. Kingsley, Mirana and the Marquis, Alice whispered to Tarrant, "My goodness. Étienne is clearly quite enamoured with Mirana. He told us he got our invitation and came straight here to Charing Cross to see if he might run into us."

Tarrant smiled. "Mirana looks very happy. It's good to see, after all she's been through."

Alice nodded, then turned to look at Mr. Gaillard. "Did you enjoy the millinery?"

"Oh, yes! I did indeed," he said merrily. "The fabrics! The trimmings!" he exclaimed rapturously. "Everything was so beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," Alice said with a smile, charmed by Mr. Gaillard's enthusiasm.

They reached the carriage and the driver helped put the parcels away in the storage compartment of the carriage, and Alice told him their next destination. The driver nodded and said he'd get them there without delay.

Tarrant helped Alice get in the carriage then got inside, sitting beside her, then Mr. Gaillard got in too and sat across from them. "London is extraordinary!" Mr. Gaillard said excitedly. "I shall quite enjoy this project of yours. The milliner had a book of dress samples which we purchased so I shall have a guide to help me when I start making the dresses."

"She also had a book of hat samples which we got as well," Tarrant said, looking just as excited.

Alice smiled and took his hand.

"Er...who's this Marquis?" Mr. Gaillard asked. "He and the Queen seemed rather taken with each other."

"He's the man who rescued her from getting hit by the horse and carriage yesterday," Alice said. "But you musn't tell anyone about that," she said seriously. "The Queen doesn't want anyone to know she almost had an accident here in the Otherworld. Nor does she want anyone in Underland to know about the Marquis himself, I suspect. At least not yet."

He nodded understandingly. "Am I to join you then for tea and the visit to the...what was it called?"

"Zoo," Tarrant answered. "Yes, you must join us, of course."

Alice agreed. "The Marquis is not as formal and conservative as most people in the Otherworld. Plus he's French. He won't find it that odd for the Dressmaker of a Duchess to accompany us, I shouldn't think."

Tarrant nodded. "We had dinner at his house in London last night and he proved to be quite interesting. He doesn't put on any airs. From what he described of his life, he strikes me as the type who would treat the most common villager as he would a Queen."

"Yes, he's quite friendly and charming," Alice said. "You'll see what we mean at tea, I'm sure."

The carriage came to a stop and Alice saw that they'd arrived. "We're here," she said. She looked at Mr. Gaillard. "If you're ever in doubt of what to say, don't worry. One of us will intervene."

Tarrant got out and helped Alice disembark, then Mr. Gaillard got out too. Alice went and told the driver that they would be having tea and then would walk from the teahouse to Regent's Park. "We'll be taking a little tour of the London Zoo," she told him. He nodded and said he'd wait for them outside the Northwest entrance of the Zoo.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and Mr. Gaillard followed. They entered the teahouse and saw that Mrs. Kingsley, Mirana and the Marquis were already there, and went over to join them. Alice smiled at Tarrant when he pulled out her chair and seated her, then sat down beside her. He smiled back at her and reached for her hand under the table.

"I told the coachman we would be walking to the Park from here," Alice told her mother. "He said he'll wait for us outside the Northwest entrance of the Zoo."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "We've already ordered the tea," she said, smiling. "But we thought we'd wait before ordering anything else." She looked at Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard. "Shall we get some scones? Or cakes? Or perhaps, if you're hungry and want something more savory, you might like a Cornish pasty."

Tarrant looked at Alice.

"Perhaps a little of everything," Alice said.

The tea was brought over and they ordered the scones, cakes and pasties, then Mrs. Kingsley poured out the tea for everyone.

Mirana and Étienne were in their own little world, gazing at each other and smiling.

Alice looked at Tarrant and he grinned.

"Mr. Gaillard, have you ever been to the Zoo?" Mrs. Kingsley asked, winking at him.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure yet," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

Étienne looked at the Dressmaker. "You made the dress the Duchess is wearing?"

Mr. Gaillard nodded.

"It's most attractive," he said, gazing at Mirana, who blushed fetchingly. "Very French in style. Your name is Gaillard?"

"Yes. Arden Gaillard," the Dressmaker replied.

"Ah! _Êtes-vous français_?" he asked Mr. Gaillard.

"_Ses parents étaient français, mais son père est mort dans la Révolution de 1848. Sa mère le prit et s'enfuit en Angleterre alors qu'il a grandi en parlant anglais et ne se souvient plus de la langue. Il a eu une histoire assez tragique et n'aime pas en parler_," Alice said smoothly.

Étienne nodded soberly and gracefully changed the subject. "If you've never seen the Zoo before, you'll find it quite interesting, I imagine."

Mr. Gaillard smiled. "I look forward to seeing it."

The food arrived then, and everyone began to eat.

Tarrant tried the pasty first.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked him softly.

"Yes...it's quite nice," he said.

As they ate they talked about the night before.

"I was most impressed with the recital you ladies gave us," Étienne said charmingly.

Alice and Mirana smiled at each other.

"Do you play?" Alice asked him.

"I do...but not as well as the two of you."

"I suspect you're just being modest," Mrs. Kingsley said with a smile.

The Marquis smiled back at her. "I'll have to play for you all and you can be the judge." He looked at Alice. "Like you, I'm an admirer of the Romantics - Chopin, Liszt, Berlioz, Bellini. How I wish I had been alive back then! Paris at that time was the epitome of an ideal Bohemian society."

"Yes," Alice said. "I quite agree. I should have loved to have met George Sand back then, in the 1830's. I admire her greatly. A woman of courage who made up her own rules."

"Ah! Madame Sand. I've read her works. Yes...a most unconventional woman. But those are the ones who are most interesting, I think. Her liaison with Chopin was grossly misjudged, I believe. Her novel, _Lucrezia Floriani_, which you probably know is rumoured to have been about her and Chopin, seems to show a different story about their relationship than what public opinion has decided. Her unconventional ways, which I find most admirable, were likely to have been frightening to her contemporaries and I believe that's why so many turned against her. History has painted her to be a...how shall I say...a siren, who destroyed all the men she was with...but she has led an extraordinary life. She's still alive, living at her estate near Châteauroux."

Alice smiled. "I wish I could meet her. I agree with your opinion about her. Her boldness and disregard for the rules of society most certainly must have been quite threatening to both men and women, for different reasons. But she was a woman of great passion and conviction. And Chopin wrote his greatest works while he was with her. As did Alfred de Musset. His best poems were inspired by her, I think."

Étienne's eyes sparkled. "I sense you feel a kinship with her. Our dear Duchess here has told me a bit about your travels to some of the world's most exotic places. She said you have quite an adventurous spirit."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Yes, my daughter is rather remarkable that way." She gazed at Alice affectionately.

Tarrant caressed Alice's hand under the table and said, "She is indeed."

Alice blushed and Mirana giggled.

The Marquis turned to her and smiled. "And what of you, _ma chère Duchesse_, do you share Lady Alice's adventurous spirit?"

"She does," Alice said. "Though she might say otherwise, for she is quite modest when it comes to talking about herself."

Now it was Mirana who blushed.

Étienne gazed at her, a soft smile on his face.

Tea came to an end and when they went outside, Alice took Tarrant's arm, Mirana took Étienne's, and Mrs. Kingsley took Mr. Gaillard's.

They walked through Regent's Park and made way for the Zoo.

Alice and Tarrant were in the rear, behind Mirana and Étienne, who were talking softly to one another and gazing at each other besottedly.

Tarrant grinned at Alice and whispered, "They really make a rather charming couple."

Alice nodded. "It makes me happy to see them like this. They remind me of us," she whispered.

Tarrant's eyes softened.

"Alice?" a voice said suddenly. "Is that you?"

Startled, Alice looked to see who it was and to her horror saw that it was Hamish Ascot.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Day Seven**

_Alice and Tarrant were in the rear, behind Mirana and Étienne, who were talking softly to one another and gazing at each other besottedly._

_Tarrant grinned at Alice and whispered, "They really make a rather charming couple."_

_Alice nodded. "It makes me happy to see them like this. They remind me of us," she whispered._

_Tarrant's eyes softened._

_"Alice?" a voice said suddenly. "Is that you?"_

_Startled, Alice looked to see who it was and to her horror saw that it was Hamish Ascot._

_

* * *

_

"Hamish!" she exclaimed. "Er...hello!"

Mrs. Kingsley gasped softly and stopped dead in her tracks, which made everyone else stop.

"Hello Hamish," Mrs. Kingsley said smoothly. "How are you?"

He gaped at everyone then said, "I'm well, Mrs. Kingsley. Thank you for asking." He turned to stare at Alice then looked at Tarrant, who was holding Alice's arm possessively.

"Er...Hamish, this is Lord Hightopp," Alice said nervously.

"Lord Hightopp," Hamish said, bowing.

"And this is Lord Ascot," she said to Tarrant.

Tarrant bowed. "Lord Ascot."

Hamish's eyes went to Alice's left hand and widened when he saw the ring on her fourth finger.

"And this is my dear friend, the Duchess Mirana Marmoreal," she said hastily, before Hamish could ask any questions.

"Your Grace," Hamish bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Étienne said with his usual charm. "I am the Marquis de Bellangère."

Hamish bowed again, looking quite bemused to see Alice in such exalted company.

"And this is Mr. Gaillard," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Hamish bowed and said, "Mr. Gaillard."

"We're just off to see the Zoo," Alice said. Suddenly she remembered the letter she wrote to her mother when she left for Underland, and wondered if her mother had spoken to Lord Ascot about her disappearance. She looked at her mother, who seemed to understand, and almost sighed out loud in relief when her mother shook her head slightly. "Er...how is your father?"

"He's well," Hamish said, gazing back and forth from Alice to Tarrant. "He's beginning to get restless though and no doubt he'll be asking you to join him on another trip with the Company before long. I believe he mentioned a new port in China he'd like to investigate. I can't remember the name."

"I see," Alice said. "I expect I'll be hearing from him soon then."

"What brings you to Regent's Park?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk," he said, then he looked back at Alice. "May I speak to you privately for a moment?" he said.

Alice felt Tarrant grip her arm and said nervously, "Alright."

"Please excuse us," Hamish said politely and he bowed then motioned for Alice to follow him.

Alice gave Tarrant a reassuring look and went with Hamish, a short distance away, but far enough for them to speak without being overheard.

"Alice, what is going on? Who are those people?" he asked. "That Lord...Hightopp, is it? Are you _engaged_ to him?" he said gesturing to her ring.

"Well...er...yes," Alice said.

"I see." He frowned. "How did you two meet?"

"The Duchess is a friend of mine who I met on my travels and she introduced me to him," Alice said, feeling quite jittery. Now _everyone_ would know about Tarrant.

"Well!" Hamish said, looking disconcerted by the news. "You're certainly full of surprises."

Alice stared at him. Was Hamish upset? He seemed almost...jealous. "Er...Hamish...are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I'm just surprised." He gazed at her intently, an unreadable expression on his face. "My father never told me about you being engaged."

"Oh...it's a recent...development."

Hamish looked over at Tarrant who was staring at them and frowning. "He seems a bit...different."

"Yes...well...you know me!" Alice said with a nervous high-pitched laugh. "Always doing the unexpected."

"Indeed," Hamish said, giving her an odd look. He gazed at her, a strange expression on his face.

Alice realised suddenly that he was thinking of her rejection of his proposal. Oh dear, she thought. "Hamish, you're not still upset about...our not marrying, are you?"

His eyes widened slightly. He hesitated for a moment then spoke. "Perhaps," he admitted softly, surprising her. "I suppose...well...I thought you'd see reason and change your mind one day, once you got all that travelling out of your system."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "I...I didn't realise." She gazed at him, feeling bad suddenly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened at the gazebo, about running off and then rejecting your proposal so publicly. I should have handled it better, I know."

He stared at her, and she was stunned to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hamish?" she said. "You seem...well...you seem more upset than I would have expected."

"Why? You never married anyone else and I thought I still...had a chance."

Alice gaped at him. "I didn't realise that you actually cared for me," she said quietly.

"Why would I have asked you to marry me if I didn't?" he said.

"I thought it was because your mother wanted it."

He laughed humourlessly. "Really, Alice! My mother can be a bit overbearing, but I do have a mind of my own! Do you think so little of me?" He looked hurt and rather dismayed.

"No! Of course not." Alice felt terrible. "I just...well...you always seemed to disapprove of me. I never thought you even liked me that much. It always seemed as if you were embarrassed by me. By my unorthodox...ways."

"These past two years I've seen little of you, I know, but as I watched you set off on your journeys with the Company I realised how truly amazing you are. I grew to admire you. I'm sorry if I seemed disapproving. You're special, Alice. You're so brave and beautiful...and I...well...one of things I like most about you is how different you are from other girls."

"Oh, Hamish!" Alice said sadly. "You never gave me any idea that you felt that way."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter now," he said, looking down at his shoes.

Alice stared at him, stricken. She never expected _this_. "I'm sorry," she said softly. His sadness moved her. He had always seemed so one-dimensional, but now she was seeing that he was a human being and that he had feelings, and he cared for her. And now, without even knowing it, she had hurt him. More than she could ever have imagined. "I'm so sorry, Hamish," she whispered.

He looked back up at her. "I wish you all the best, Alice. Truly." He gave her a sad smile. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I really should get going," he said in a dignified voice. "Take care of yourself, Alice," he said softly.

As he turned and walked away, Alice watched him go, feeling utterly wretched.

She went back to Tarrant and the others and when Tarrant saw her sombre expression, he said, "What happened?"

Alice shook her head, not wanting to speak.

Mrs. Kingsley went to her and took her by the arm and pulled her away. "Tell me what happened, darling," she said softly.

"Oh, Mother! It was awful. Hamish is rather upset and I've hurt him terribly. He saw the ring and asked if Tarrant is my fiancé and I said yes. And you should have seen the look on his face! He told me that because I'd never married, he'd thought he still had a chance with me and that he cared for me and thought I'd change my mind. I never knew he felt that way."

"Do you think you made a mistake rejecting his proposal?" she asked.

"No! Of course not! I love _Tarrant_...I've only _ever_ loved Tarrant. But I've hurt Hamish and that makes me feel dreadful."

"It's very sad. But that's what happens sometimes, darling. He'll get over it in time. And one day he'll find a nice girl to marry, one who's more suited to him."

Alice nodded.

"Now, you best talk to Tarrant, for I fear, _he's_ upset now," she said.

"Thank you, Mother," Alice whispered and she gave her a hug.

Mrs. Kingsley reached out and gently brushed the hair back from her daughter's face. "Come, darling. Go to Tarrant and let's go to the Zoo and try to forget about Hamish for now. There's nothing you can do about it."

Alice nodded and let her mother lead her back to the group. Alice took Tarrant's arm and squeezed it and he looked at her, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll tell you about it later," she whispered.

Mirana caught her eye and Alice gave her a small smile. "Well!" Alice said. "Let's go to the Zoo, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and graciously pretended that nothing had happened.

They began to walk again and Tarrant held Alice back a little so he could talk to her as they walked.

"Why were you so distressed, angel? Did he say something to upset you?"

"No. I upset him. He knows you're my intended and he's rather hurt by it, more than I would have expected. I'm just sad that I hurt him, like you are about Mallymkun."

"Do you..._care_ for him?" Tarrant whispered, gazing at her worriedly, and Alice could see he needed reassurance.

"No! Not like that, at least. But I don't like to hurt anyone. I just feel terrible knowing I've caused someone pain."

"I understand," Tarrant said, taking her hand. "I love you," he whispered.

Alice smiled. "I love you too. More than anything. Don't be upset. I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting...that."

He nodded and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

They got to the entrance of the Zoo then, and everyone was so excited and eager to see the animals, Alice couldn't help but get caught up in their enthusiasm and her mood immediately brightened.

Because Étienne was with them, the trio from Underland had to hold back their astonishment a bit but it didn't lessen the fun.

At the Monkey House, Mirana squeaked when an orangutan looked straight at her and made a face that resembled a smile. "It smiled at me!" she said in wonder, which made Étienne laugh delightedly.

The camels were given more attention when Alice told them she'd ridden one once. "An often disagreeable creature. They spit when they're upset," she said with a grimace. Everyone found that most amusing.

They all agreed that the zebras were quite beautiful.

Seeing Jumbo, the elephant, was a particular delight. "Good heavens!" Mirana exclaimed when she saw him. "Have you ever _seen_ such a thing?"

"It looks just like the one in your drawing," Tarrant whispered. "When you included that sketch of an elephant for me in the letter you wrote to me describing your first visit to Ceylon, I remember being so impressed with how good you were at drawing."

Alice grinned and squeezed his hand. "Does anyone want to have a ride on Jumbo?" she asked the group.

Mirana looked terrified at the thought. "I think I'll pass," she said, and when everyone nodded their agreement and declined, they moved on.

Tarrant gaped at the sight of the hippopotamus, whispering to Alice, "The creatures here are so very odd-looking...and so big!"

The rhinoceros was declared to be the most frightening creature. "Imagine _that_ chasing after you!" Mirana breathed.

"I think a Jabberwocky is scarier!" Alice said and the trio from Underland laughed.

The Marquis looked at Mirana questioningly and she said it was an animal they'd all seen once but couldn't remember the name of, so they'd nicknamed it the Jabberwocky.

They all greatly enjoyed the Aquarium and the Reptile House.

They ended at the Giraffe House, and Tarrant, Mirana and Mr. Gaillard were amazed to see the strange long-necked creatures there. "My goodness!" Mirana gasped. "How very odd!"

Étienne grinned and whispered something to Mirana and she giggled.

Alice couldn't help but notice that the Marquis had taken hold of Mirana's hand and was caressing it. She looked at Tarrant and saw he noticed it too. "They're adorable," Alice whispered.

"You're adorable," he whispered, and Alice smiled.

When they exited the Zoo, Mrs. Kingsley led the way to where the carriage was waiting.

Alice and Tarrant stayed at the rear but walked slowly to allow Mirana and Étienne some more time together.

When they got to the carriage, Étienne pulled Mirana aside and whispered something to her then kissed her cheek. He then turned to everyone and said he'd had a most enjoyable time and looked forward to going to the opera with them the following evening.

Tarrant helped Mrs. Kingsley and Alice into the carriage then got in and sat next to Alice, then Mr. Gaillard entered, and finally Étienne helped Mirana in. Once Mirana was seated, the Marquis reached inside through the window and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "_À demain...ma douce Duchesse_," he said to her softly and she smiled brilliantly.

The carriage began to move and he let go of her hand but they gazed at each other until the carriage pulled onto the street and they disappeared into the crowd of traffic.

Mirana sighed then looked at Alice. "What did he just say?" she whispered.

Alice beckoned for Mirana to come closer and whispered into her ear, "Until tomorrow...my sweet Duchess."

Mirana smiled dreamily and sighed again. "How lovely."

Alice grinned at her, then smiled at Tarrant when he took her hand. "Did you like the Zoo?" she asked everyone.

"Very much," Tarrant said.

"It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen!" Mr. Gaillard exclaimed joyously.

"It was...lovely," Mirana said softly.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled.

When the carriage arrived back at the Kingsley house, Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard helped the ladies out then they retrieved the parcels from the milliner's from the storage compartment.

Mirana looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "Shall we tell your maid about Underland now and then go? We can bring her with us."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"I have a lot of books that I arranged to have delivered here," Alice said. "I'd like to bring them back too. Perhaps we should call for Absolem," Alice said.

"Well, let's see how much there is to carry back first," Mrs. Kingsley said. "We might be able to manage it on our own."

They went inside and Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana went to speak to Freda.

Alice, Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard went to gather up all the parcels and the books, which were in two boxes. The men decided they could manage what was there with one hand, if they both carried a box and one bag each.

Alice went to get two large bags and walked into the kitchen, where Freda had just been told the truth. The maid looked faint.

"I know it's hard to believe, Freda," Alice said, "but it's true." She looked at Mirana. "The quickest way to prove it is to call for Absolem. Seeing a talking butterfly will leave no doubt about it."

Mirana nodded.

"Absolem...?" Alice called.

Seconds later he appeared. He landed on Alice's shoulder and said, "What is it _now_?"

Freda gasped.

"Ah!" Absolem said. "I see." He fluttered over and sat on Freda's shoulder. "I suppose I've been called to prove to you that Underland is real?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes wide as saucers.

"It is," Absolem told her.

He looked at Alice. "Will that be all?"

Alice nodded and giggled.

"Fairfarren then," he said, and he fluttered away and disappeared.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled gently at Freda. "Come with us," she said.

Freda nodded, still mute.

Alice and Mirana exchanged a look and giggled.

"Come, then, let's go!" Alice said. She got the two bags she had come in for then they all went out and joined Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard.

The two men had to stand on the ends because of the bags and boxes they were carrying and Alice insisted she hold Tarrant's hand as well as Mirana's. The Queen held Mrs. Kingsley's hand on the other side, and Mrs. Kingsley held Freda's hand. Freda took Mr. Gaillard's hand, and finally, they were all in place.

"Ready, Alice?" Mirana asked. "Wish us to my chambers."

"Everyone close your eyes and hold hands tightly," Alice said. "Alright, Mirana. I'm ready."

"Go on, Alice."

"On the count of three," Alice said. "One...two...three..."


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Day Seven**

"We're here," Mirana said. "You can open your eyes now."

Everyone opened their eyes and Freda gasped.

"How is this possible?" she whispered, looking shocked and bewildered.

Mrs. Kingsley gently pulled her to the side and whispered something to her, a soothing expression on her face.

Giselle came out and welcomed everyone back.

"Alice, where do you want the boxes?" Tarrant asked.

"In my chambers, I suppose, until I can go through them and start getting things sorted," Alice said. "I've unpacked my trunk so perhaps you can put them in there. It's in the sitting room."

He nodded and looked at Mr. Gaillard. "Shall we go drop them off, then bring the parcels from the millinery down to your workshop?"

"Certainly," Mr. Gaillard said, his eyes twinkling.

Tarrant smiled at Alice and told her he'd be back shortly, then he and Mr. Gaillard left.

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Freda. "Are you alright?" she asked the maid.

Freda nodded mutely.

Mirana turned to Giselle and said, "Can you call for the Knave?"

Giselle went out to the hall to get him and when he came in he looked at Freda and his eyes widened slightly.

"This is Freda, the Kingsley's maid," Mirana said.

He bowed rather gallantly and Freda gaped at him.

Alice couldn't help but giggle.

Mirana smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing herself.

"Perhaps I should take Freda to my chambers," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Are we still going out for a tour?"

"Yes, if you're not too tired," Mirana said. "I haven't even shown you around the castle, let alone Underland. There's so much for you to see!"

"Mother, why don't you show Freda your chambers and we can all meet back here in half an hour or so?" Alice said. "Does that sound good?" she asked Mirana.

Mirana nodded. "Perfect." She looked at the Knave. "Perhaps you can spread the word that we have guests from the Otherworld staying here so it's not too much of a shock at dinner."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said with a nod and a bow.

He left, with Mrs. Kingsley and Freda behind him.

Mirana turned to Alice, her eyes sparkling. "What a wonderful, glorious day!"

Alice smiled. "You and Étienne seemed rather cosy," she said. "He's completely besotted with you."

Mirana blushed and giggled. "Do you think so?"

Alice stared at her. "You must be joking. Can't you tell? It's so obvious!"

Mirana smiled dreamily. "Is it?"

Alice laughed and looked at Giselle. "We saw the Marquis today. We sent him a message inviting him to the opera for tomorrow evening and then we went to the millinery again so Mr. Gaillard could get some fabrics, and the Marquis came looking for us...or should I say, the _chère Duchesse_."

Mirana grinned and said to her maid, "He told us he'd gotten the invitation and came to Charing Cross to see if we might be there, and when he found us he invited us to the opera as _his_ guests, as he has a box at the opera house. He, Alice and I went to a bookshop while the others were at the milliner's, and he bought me a present." She frowned suddenly. "Wait...where is it?"

"Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard put it in one of my boxes of books. We'll get it in a moment," Alice said. "Go on. Tell Giselle the rest."

She smiled. "Then we all went out for tea and he joined us for a visit to the London Zoo. It was lovely."

"You're going to have to tell him the truth soon, you know," Alice said. "Tomorrow night, I should think. There's no doubt that he wants to court you now, not after the way he was acting today."

Mirana nodded. "I will. I'll tell him tomorrow evening." She looked at Giselle. "I want you to come with us to the opera. I'll likely need a chaperone, as Mrs. Kingsley will probably be busy chaperoning Alice and Tarrant."

Giselle smiled excitedly.

Mirana laughed. "How fun this all is! Popping back and forth, bringing new people each time." She looked at Alice. "Though, I'm afraid your maid is rather overwhelmed by it all."

"Did you see how the Knave bowed at her?" Alice said. "And the way he looked at her?"

"Yes. It was...odd."

"It was!" Alice said, laughing. "He seemed rather taken with her! I wonder..."

Mirana grimaced. "Please! Don't finish that sentence. I don't even want to _imagine_ what it is you're wondering."

Alice giggled.

There was a knock at the door and Giselle went to answer it.

It was the Knave himself.

Alice had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. The Knave was so sober and forbidding usually, and to have seen him bow so gallantly at Freda like he did was rather amusing.

The Knave informed Mirana that he had sent word that everyone was to be notified about the guests from the Otherworld being present at the castle. "Shall I assign guards to them?" he asked.

Mirana looked at Alice, who was still trying hard to contain her mirth. "What do you think? Would you like me to assign some guards to your mother?"

"I don't know. I can't imagine that she's in any danger," Alice said. "And it would probably frighten Freda out of her wits to see your guards following them around. They do look like living chess pieces, after all. And the Red Knights are probably worse. As you probably noticed, there isn't anything like that in the Otherworld. I'm sure she saw your guards on the way to Mother's chambers...and I imagine Mother is probably trying to revive her as we speak."

Mirana giggled at the thought. "Alright then. No guards." She looked at the Knave and said, "We'll be taking a carriage ride through Underland in a bit, to show Mrs. Kingsley around."

He nodded and then gave a formal bow. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

After he left, Alice whispered, "Does the Knave have a name?"

Mirana nodded and grinned. "Kendrew."

They both giggled.

"And his given name is Sigurd." Mirana whispered.

At that, Alice doubled over, laughing helplessly, which soon had Mirana in stitches too.

When they heard a knock at the door they straightened up and tried to regain their composure as Giselle went to answer it.

Thankfully it was Tarrant. He looked at Alice and Mirana and smiled. "What has you two so amused?"

Alice shook her head, grinning, and said, "Nothing. We're just being silly." She went over to him and said, "Will you come with me while I go to my chambers for a minute?"

He nodded.

Mirana asked him if he'd seen her atlas when he packed the boxes.

"Yes, I put it in the box myself, actually," he said. "Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Please," she said. "It was a gift from Étienne." She smiled dreamily.

They took their leave, saying they'd be right back, then Tarrant escorted Alice to her chambers. When they got inside, Alice called for Cora and asked her to help her get changed out of her London clothes, and Tarrant went to the trunk to get Mirana's atlas.

Once Alice was changed, Cora helped her take her hair down and Alice shook it out, sighing in relief. She thanked Cora then went to the washroom and washed up, then brushed her hair out. After giving a final inspection in the mirror, she nodded, satisfied that she looked herself again, and went out to the sitting room.

When Alice entered the room and Tarrant saw her, he smiled at her and said, "You look beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it, and Alice smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"I wish we had time to be alone together," she sighed wistfully, "but we're supposed to show Mother around."

"Shall I come with you on your tour of Underland or do you want it to be just you ladies?"

"No...please come!" she said.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Alright," he said softly, reaching up to stroke her face. He held her close then whispered into her ear, "And when we get back we'll go to the hat-making room and have some alone time together."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Lovely," she whispered.

He peeked to make sure Cora wasn't around and gave her a quick kiss then grinned. "Come then. Let's go." He picked up Mirana's atlas, and they left.

When they got to Mirana's chambers, Giselle answered the door and told them the Queen was outside on the terrace with Mrs. Kingsley and Freda. Alice and Tarrant went outside and Mirana beckoned for them to sit.

"I'm trying to think of where to go first," Mirana said. "We have about two hours before Afternoon Tea, so where could we go, do you think?"

"How about a trip to the White Sea?" Alice said. "That's not too far and it's so lovely there."

Mirana nodded. "Yes, that's perfect. It gives us enough time to see a bit of Marmoreal and the countryside along the way and then of course, there's the sea itself." She smiled. "I haven't been there in a while so it will be nice to visit it again."

Alice looked at Freda. "How are you doing?" she asked. "I know this all must be quite a shock to you."

Freda smiled. "It's still sinking in. I never could have dreamed such a place existed. Yet...here we are."

Mrs. Kingsley said, "Freda will be spending the night then going back to London early in the morning. Now that Hamish has seen you, there might be messages."

Alice frowned and Tarrant took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I suppose Lord Ascot will be sending one," Alice said. "I just hope they don't gossip."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, darling," Mrs. Kingsley said gently, "so why don't we try to put it out of our minds and enjoy the rest of the day?"

Alice nodded. Tarrant caressed her hand and she turned to look at him. The way he was gazing at her, so sweetly and earnestly, made her heart swell. She smiled at him tenderly.

"Just to give you some warning...I have a surprise planned for tonight," Mirana said, her eyes sparkling.

Alice grinned. She knew that look. Mirana was up to something. "Are you going to tell us what it is?"

Mirana shook her head. "You'll find out later!" she said gaily, then she looked at everyone and said, "Shall we go now? If we're going to go to the White Sea and want to be back for Afternoon Tea we should get started."

They all got up and Tarrant handed Mirana the atlas.

She beamed at him. "Thank you," she said, hugging the atlas to her chest as if it were a precious treasure.

Alice smiled. She knew exactly how Mirana felt. "You should let Giselle take a look at it while we're out," she said. "I'm sure she'll find it fascinating."

Mirana nodded. "I will. I can't wait to hear what she thinks of it! None of us here in Underland had any idea how utterly _enormous_ the Otherworld really is so she'll be quite surprised."

They went inside and Mirana gave Giselle the atlas then explained what it was. "Take good care of it," Mirana said softly. "It was a gift from the Marquis."

Giselle smiled and said she'd be extra careful when she looked through it.

Mirana took Mrs. Kingsley's arm and motioned for everyone to follow. Alice took Tarrant's arm and let Freda go ahead of them.

When they exited the Queen's chambers, Freda gasped softly at the sight of the guards and Tarrant and Alice smiled at each other.

The Knave was waiting and he looked at Mirana on Mrs. Kingsley's arm. "Shall I lead, Your Majesty?"

Mirana nodded at him regally and Alice tried not to laugh. The closer she got with Mirana, the funnier it was to see her play the role of the imperious Queen.

As they made their way through the castle and headed downstairs, Mirana took on the role of tour guide, as Mrs. Kingsley hadn't yet seen anything but the hall and the three chambers.

Freda looked around, her eyes wide.

When they got downstairs they passed a few people of the Court, who all greeted them warmly.

Lady Fleurette was one of them. "Good afternoon, Lady Alice," she said with a bright smile. "Lord Hightopp," she nodded, beaming at him.

Tarrant gazed at her, startled, then bowed. "Lady Fleurette," he said.

Alice smiled at her. "Lady Fleurette, allow me to introduce you to my mother, Mrs. Kingsley."

"Welcome to Underland, Mrs. Kingsley," she said genially. "We're so happy to have another person from the Otherworld here...and Lady Alice's mother at that! It's so nice to meet you."

Mirana gave an indulgent smile then said, "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short, as we're about to take a carriage ride around Marmoreal...but we'll see you all tonight at...dinner."

They walked on and Alice looked at Tarrant and whispered, "She's up to something, I can tell."

He grinned. "Isn't she always?"

"I guess the word is out now that you're a Lord," she whispered, smiling at him happily.

"It appears that way," he said softly, giving her arm a squeeze.

When they got to the Courtyard a large carriage with two horses was already waiting.

Mirana pulled the Knave aside and spoke to him privately and he nodded then went to the carriage and went to speak to the horses. Tarrant helped Mirana get in, then Mrs. Kingsley, then Alice. He was about to help Freda get in too but suddenly the Knave stepped forward and said to her, "Would you like to sit up front with me? You seem a bit overwhelmed so perhaps I can tell you a bit about Underland as we go along."

Freda stared at him then nodded, and the Knave helped her get up to the front seat, where a coachman would usually sit, then got up and sat beside her.

Tarrant got in the carriage and sat next to Alice, then they both looked at Mirana.

"What on earth?" Alice whispered to her, her eyes wide. "Was that your idea?"

Mirana giggled softly, looking as surprised as they were. "No! I just told _him_ to sit there."

"Oh my!" Alice whispered. "How...curious!" She looked at Tarrant and he laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

"Off we go," Mirana called out imperiously, then she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The carriage began to move and they could hear Freda gasp when the horses began to speak to the Knave.

Mrs. Kingsley popped her head out the window to take a look at the talking horses, and Mirana, Alice and Tarrant all smiled.

"This is going to be such _fun_!" Mirana whispered mirthfully, her eyes twinkling.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and laughed softly.

Alice giggled. She looked at Tarrant and whispered, "Did you know the Knave actually has a _name_?"

Tarrant grinned, and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Does he? What is it?"

"Kendrew," she whispered, then she burst out laughing.

"His given name is Sigurd," Mirana whispered, laughing too.

Tarrant chuckled, looking quite amused by their merriment.

Mrs. Kingsley looked at them all and smiled.

Alice leaned forward to explain, whispering, "Mother, the Knave is a rather...er...serious and _austere_ man...and he's acting very strangely. We're all quite surprised by his inviting Freda to sit with him. It's so _very_ unlike him."

Mrs. Kingsley raised her eyebrows and they all laughed.

As the carriage left the grounds of the castle Mirana pointed out the window and began to tell Mrs. Kingsley about Marmoreal.

Tarrant turned to Alice and they gazed at each other. "Remember the last time we went to the White Sea?" he whispered so only she could hear.

She nodded, gazing into his eyes, which immediately turned emerald.

He caressed her hand then his fingers began to play with the ring he gave her, and Alice's heart started to beat faster.

"Hello, everyone," a voice suddenly said, breaking their reverie.

Mrs. Kingsley gasped loudly in surprise. "Good heavens!" she cried, startled.

"Chess!" Alice said admonishingly, but then she smiled at him. "It seems like it's been ages since we saw you last."

He grinned. "I heard your mother was here so I thought I'd pop in and say hello."

"Mother, this is Chessur," Alice said.

"Hello," Mrs. Kingsley said, staring at him.

Alice nudged Tarrant.

"Hello, Chess," he said in a friendly voice.

"Tarrant," Chess said, nodding. "Or rather, Lord Hightopp." He grinned.

Alice smiled at him, and he disappeared.

Suddenly they heard Freda scream and then they heard the Knave chastising Chessur, sounding quite severe, and Alice couldn't help but laugh.

Tarrant and Mirana laughed too, unable to contain themselves.

Chessur reappeared in the carriage next to Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley gasped softly. "Who's that with the Knave?" Chess said, grinning impishly.

"That's our maid, Freda," Alice said, giggling. "From the Otherworld."

"Ah! So that's why she screamed like that."

Tarrant laughed, then apologised to Mrs. Kingsley. "Forgive me...but it _was_ rather amusing!" he said.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at him fondly.

"Where are you all off to?" Chessur asked.

"The White Sea," Mirana said. "Would you like to come?"

"I'm afraid I must decline, Your Majesty," he said with a conspiratorial grin. "I have things to see to..."

Mirana smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

Alice stared at them. So Chessur was in on whatever this surprise was that Mirana was planning, she thought.

"Fairfarren, all," Chess said, grinning even wider, a mischievous expression on his face. He disappeared and suddenly they heard Freda scream again, but not quite as loudly. The Knave snapped at him to stop frightening her.

Everyone in the carriage laughed, even Mrs. Kingsley.

A few minutes later, Mirana resumed her role of tour guide, telling Mrs. Kingsley about the countryside they were currently passing through.

Alice and Tarrant weren't paying attention. They were gazing at each other and smiling, remembering what they did in the carriage the last time they went this particular route.

"Hat-making room, the moment we get back," Tarrant whispered and Alice nodded enthusiastically, making Tarrant grin wickedly at her. His fingers kept playing with the ring on her finger.

Alice nestled closer to him and sighed softly, resting her head against his shoulder.

When they got to the White Sea, Tarrant jumped out of the carriage and helped the three ladies disembark.

The Knave helped Freda down and she smiled at him.

Alice and Mirana exchanged a look, then exchanged another when they saw the Knave smile back at her.

"Good God!" Mirana whispered in shock. "Honestly...I don't think I've _ever_ seen him smile before."

"I _know_!" Alice whispered back.

Tarrant grinned at them, trying not to laugh.

They began making their way over the sand dune, beyond which was the shore of the White Sea, and when Mrs. Kingsley and Freda caught their first glimpse of it, they both gasped.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Kingsley exclaimed. "The sea is actually _white_!" She gazed at it in wonder. "It's breathtaking! I've never seen anything like it!"

"There's also the Crimson Sea, on the other side of Underland," Mirana said quietly. "That one is red."

Alice looked at her to make sure she was alright.

Mirana nodded at her and smiled gratefully but waved a hand. "As I'm sure Alice told you, Helen, my sister Iracebeth was the Red Queen. Her castle is there, bordering the Northwest edge of the Crimson Sea. Now that she's been banished, the castle is deserted now and I doubt the people or creatures of Underland have much desire to ever go to the Crimson Sea again because of all that..._happened_...but I hope one day things will change and people will forget the past, as new, happier memories are made here in Underland."

Mrs. Kingsley went to Mirana and took her arm and led her towards the shore. "Why don't you tell me more about this beautiful White Sea, dear?" she said gently. "It's so very enchanting."

Alice smiled. She watched as her mother walked along the shore with Mirana, both of them chatting softly.

"Your mother is lovely," Tarrant said, taking Alice's hand.

"She adores both of you, you know," Alice said. "I think she's good for Mirana. The pressure of being the Queen must be overwhelming sometimes and she hasn't any parents now or any family. I suspect if my mother has her way, she'll be adopting Mirana as a kind of honorary daughter. She's very maternal with you two."

Tarrant smiled. "I like that about her. Very much," he said softly. He gazed at her sweetly.

Alice wanted to throw her arms around him but the Knave and Freda were in view. "I love you," Alice said tenderly.

"I love you too, angel." Tarrant apparently didn't care about the Knave seeing them because he pulled her close and hugged her, then kissed her cheek.

He took her hand and they began walking along the shore. Tarrant picked up a shell and gave it to Alice and she smiled.

"How pretty it is!" she said, examining it.

"Where is the most romantic place in Underland, do you think?" he asked her.

"Wherever you are," she said softly.

He smiled. "I can't wait to get back and go to the hat-making room. I want to be alone with you."

She caressed his hand and gazed at him, her eyes shining with love.

Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley approached and when they met in the middle, Mirana said, "I suppose we should go back now..."

Alice nodded.

The foursome headed back towards the carriage and the Knave and Freda followed.

Tarrant helped Mirana, Mrs. Kingsley and Alice into the carriage then got in after he saw the Knave help Freda back up to the front seat then get up and sit beside her.

On the ride back they chatted about the opera they'd be seeing the following evening and that led to them discussing Mirana's resolution to tell Étienne the truth.

"I hope he'll be alright with it," Mirana said worriedly.

Mrs. Kingsley patted her arm reassuringly. "I have no doubt about it. He's going to love Underland."

Alice and Tarrant nodded their agreement.

"Sometimes love can take you by surprise and happen very quickly...when you've met your match. That's how it was for me and Charles, Alice's father," Mrs. Kingsley said, looking at Alice.

Both mother and daughter exchanged a bittersweet smile, thinking of him.

Then Mrs. Kingsley said to Mirana, "Don't be afraid to let love in. You'll tell him the truth tomorrow night, and he'll be delighted and intrigued. And don't be too surprised if things happen quickly. I have a feeling about the two of you."

Mirana gazed at Mrs. Kingsley and said softly, "Me too."

Alice and Tarrant looked at each other and smiled.

When the carriage arrived back at the castle, Mirana invited everyone to join her for Tea. Mrs. Kingsley accepted but Tarrant gave Mirana a funny look and said, "You'll have to excuse Alice and me. We're going for a walk."

Mirana nodded and smiled dreamily. "Have a lovely time."

"We'll see you later, Mother," Alice said.

Tarrant offered Alice his arm and she took it then he led her into the castle.

They went straight to the hat-making room and Tarrant locked the door then turned to Alice and said, "Come here."

She went to him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Then he took her by the hand and led her to the chaise lounge. He took off his sword and his hat and set them down on the table.

"Sit down, angel."

Alice sat down, gazing at him searchingly when he sat next to her and took her hand, facing her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Alice closed her eyes and he kissed her. She felt him pull the ring off her finger and drew back to look at him in surprise.

He smiled and put the ring in his pocket then held out a different one.

Her eyes widened and her heart began to race.

"Alice," he said, gazing at her adoringly, his eyes shining with pure love. "Will you marry me?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Day Seven**

_"Close your eyes," he whispered._

_Alice closed her eyes and he kissed her. She felt him pull the ring off her finger and drew back to look at him in surprise._

_He smiled and put the ring in his pocket then held out a different one._

_Her eyes widened and her heart began to race._

_"Alice," he said, gazing at her adoringly, his eyes shining with pure love. "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

"Oh!" she gasped. She stared at him and tears came to her eyes. "Yes!" she whispered emotionally. "Of course I will!"

Tarrant smiled and pulled her into his arms and they hugged each other tightly, both overcome with emotion. "I love you so much, Alice," he whispered. "So very much."

"I love you too." She clung to him and he caressed her back and her hair tenderly.

"Let me put the ring on you," he whispered.

Alice smiled and held out her hand, and Tarrant gazed into her eyes as he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"So...now it's _official_," he said softly, looking at her, his eyes shining.

Alice pulled him to her and kissed him rapturously. "Tarrant...my sweet Tarrant," she murmured. "I'm so happy right now. I feel as if my heart is going to burst."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her adoringly then said, "Me too."

Alice held out her hand and looked at the ring. "It's so very beautiful," she whispered reverently. It was made of silver, like the other ring, and there was a large faceted stone that looked similar to a diamond set in the center. On either side were two smaller stones, both pink, like the stone from the other ring. "Did you make this one too?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling. Then he reached into his pocket and took out the original ring and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her right hand.

"Did you plan this for today?" she whispered, gazing at the rings on her two hands in awe. She reached out and caressed his face then gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes...I finished making the ring last night after I dropped you off at your chambers," he said. "While you were at the bookshop I told your mother I would be proposing to you today, and she told Mirana while they went to the teahouse in the carriage with the Marquis. So they both knew."

Alice stared at him and smiled, her eyes soft. "No wonder Mirana was acting so excited and secretive."

Tarrant grinned. "I imagine whatever surprise Mirana's planning has to do with our engagement." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I almost asked you when we were at the White Sea...but then I thought no, I wanted to do it when we were alone. And as this is our special place, I thought this was the best place to do it."

Alice wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much, Tarrant. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Lord and Lady Hightopp," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

She smiled brilliantly.

"Lay down," he whispered. "I want to hold you."

Alice laid down and Tarrant got down next to her and pulled Alice into his arms.

"Mmmm," he murmured. "I love this...holding you, being close like this." He kissed her tenderly then whispered, "I'll never get enough of you, you know."

Alice nestled in his arms, moving closer, and sighed blissfully.

They laid there like that for awhile, cuddled together, their bodies intertwined, as they gazed into each other's eyes in wonder, awed that they were so blessed to have been given such a divine gift as the love they shared.

"We should go tell your mother and Mirana soon, angel," he whispered. "Especially if Mirana's surprise has to do with our engagement."

Alice nodded and pulled him close for a long, lingering kiss. "Alright," she said. "But I want to come back here again later. We have such precious little time alone together now."

Tarrant smiled. "We'll come back after we know what's going on." His eyes turned emerald. "And then, I imagine, we'll do unspeakably naughty things with each other."

She grinned wickedly. "Can't we do them now?"

"Don't tempt me! I want to bring my newly betrothed to her mother with a clear conscience." He laughed softly. "I should be afraid to look her in the eye with such momentous news knowing we just ravished each other."

Alice giggled. "Come, then. Let's go tell them."

They sat up then looked at each other, smiling elatedly.

"I can't wait to show them the ring!" She gazed at him, her eyes shining. "It's so very beautiful, Tarrant. And it means so much more knowing _you_ actually made it for me."

He smiled. "I'm going to make your wedding dress too, don't forget." He took her hand and kissed it, then pulled her to her feet. "Come, let's go, angel."

They went to the table and while he fastened his sword to his belt, Alice watched him adoringly, then picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "I love you," she said emotionally.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you too...more than I could ever say, for there are no words that could describe how much I feel for you."

They gave each other one last kiss then left the hat-making room to go tell Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana the news.

* * *

As they made their way to Mirana's chambers they could barely contain their joy and excitement. Once they got there, they nodded at the guards then Alice knocked on the door, feeling as if she might burst from happiness.

Giselle answered and took one look at their faces and smiled. "They're out on the terrace," she said.

Alice and Tarrant went out to the terrace and when Mirana saw them she clasped her hands to her heart.

Mrs. Kingsley turned and immediately grew misty-eyed at the sight of them. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "It's official, isn't it?"

Alice held out her hand excitedly so the two ladies could see the ring. "Tarrant made it for me himself," she said proudly, gazing at him, her eyes shining with love.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kingsley cried. "It's extraordinary!"

"It's beautiful!" gasped Mirana. "My God, Tarrant...it's amazing!"

Tarrant grinned.

Mrs. Kingsley got up and went to Tarrant and hugged him emotionally. He hugged her back, looking quite moved, then gently handed her a handerkerchief so she could wipe her eyes.

Alice and Mirana exchanged a look, smiling at the sweetness of the moment.

"Now that it's official," Mirana said joyfully, beaming at them both, "I can tell you the surprise! The moment I found out this was going to happen today and we got back to Underland, I made arrangements for a ball to be thrown tonight in honour of your betrothal. No one knows but the servants, but now that it's official I can have word sent out to everyone." Her eyes sparkled excitedly. "And Alice, you must wear that divine dress Tarrant made for you! I can't wait to see you in it."

Alice smiled at Mirana, touched by her friend's joy at her own happiness. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm so very happy for you both." Mirana looked at the man who was once known simply as 'The Hatter' but was now a proud and noble Lord. "Tarrant, I've known you for a long time, and no one deserves this more than you. You are the kindest, most honourable and bravest of men, and I'm truly honoured to be able to call you my friend. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I'm so very glad you've finally found it."

He gazed at her, unable to speak, moved by her sincerity and the feeling behind her words.

Mirana looked at Alice, her eyes shining with tears. "And Alice, the last time you were in Underland, two years ago, you barely knew me...yet you courageously stepped forward and slayed the Jabberwocky to restore the crown to me, and you saved Underland. You were my Champion." Mirana smiled at her tremulously. "Then you returned and came home to us, exactly seven days ago, and you're still my Champion...but now, you're also my best friend and the sister I always wanted but never had."

The three women all had tears streaming down their cheeks, and Tarrant looked like he was fighting back his own tears.

Giselle came outside and put a hand to her heart when she saw everyone's faces. "Oh!" she said, taking in the emotional scene. She looked at Alice and Tarrant and said softly, "Congratulations to you both. I wish you the greatest happiness."

Alice laughed, wiping her tears away. "Thank you, Giselle."

Tarrant thanked her too, then took Alice's hand.

Mirana took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "Good heavens!" she said. "What a mess we all are!"

Alice laughed then looked at Tarrant and Mirana. "Absolem should be here for this," she said. "If it weren't for him, I'd never have been able to keep in touch with you and might have convinced myself that Underland was all just a dream, and we wouldn't be standing here now."

Mirana and Tarrant both nodded.

"Absolem..." Alice called.

The butterfly appeared within seconds and when he saw Alice's face he smiled. "Well!" he said fondly, fluttering over to her and sitting on her shoulder. "It's about time!" He looked at Tarrant and winked.

"Look at the ring, Abby!" Alice said happily, showing him.

This time he didn't admonish her for calling him by the nickname he pretended to scorn, and instead, he smiled affectionately at her then looked at the ring. "Very nice," he said approvingly.

"Tarrant made it himself," she said.

Absolem raised a brow and looked at Tarrant.

Mirana laughed at the butterfly's expression. "Absolem, does everyone outside the castle know about the ball?" she asked.

He nodded. "Chessur and I have been making the rounds." He looked at Alice. "I should warn you. There's one who isn't too happy about this."

"Mallymkun," Alice said. She turned to Tarrant. "I suppose she wouldn't be," she said softly.

"She'll come to accept it in time. But we won't let anyone spoil our happiness," Tarrant said firmly. "Mally...Stayne...that Hamish fellow...no one."

"Quite right," Mirana said and Absolem nodded approvingly.

The butterfly smiled then said, "I must be off now but I'll see you later at the ball." He surprised everyone by fluttering up to Alice's face and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Fairfarren for now," he said, then he fluttered off and disappeared.

"He adores you so," Mirana said. "He's not like that with anyone but you."

Alice smiled. "And I adore him too. My dear Absolem, who kept me from going mad these past two years and brought me back to Underland."

Tarrant squeezed her hand and they gazed at each other happily.

"What time is it, Giselle?" Mirana asked.

The maid took out her pocket watch. "It's coming on Six."

Mirana gasped then jumped to her feet. "Is it really? Oh my! We have to start getting ready then!" She told Giselle to check on the progress of things down in the back Courtyard, then looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "Have you brought anything suitable for a ball?"

Mrs. Kingsley shook her head. "Not for a ball. Oh dear!" she said.

"Come, I'll pop you over to your house then," Mirana said. "Let's go now though and try to be quick. Take my hand and close your eyes and when I say 'Ready' wish us to your house."

Mrs. Kingsley took Mirana's hand then looked at Alice and Tarrant. "Go start getting ready, darlings."

They smiled at her and nodded in unison.

"Close your eyes, Helen," Mirana said with a smile of her own. "Ready?"

"Ready," Mrs. Kingsley said. "One...two...three..."

Alice gasped when they disappeared. "How odd!" she said to Tarrant. "I've never seen it from the outside, except for Absolem and Chess, who can both appear and disappear...but they're different."

They were alone on the terrace, as Giselle had gone to check on the progress of things in the back Courtyard.

Tarrant pulled her into his arms and kissed Alice ardently. "I wish we had time to go down to the hat-making room for a bit," he whispered amorously into her ear.

"Mmmmm," Alice murmured, kissing him and wrapping her arms around him. "Are you sure we don't?" She kissed him rather sensually and he moaned.

"Alice...not here!" he whispered, then he grinned at her, his eyes emerald. "My naughty little temptress."

"How about a chaste kiss for your fiancée then," she whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly and they forgot themselves and kept kissing until they heard a soft gasp. They broke apart, startled.

Mirana stood there staring at them and she began to giggle.

Mrs. Kingsley, ball gown draped over her arm, smiled at them affectionately but said, reprovingly, "There's plenty of time for that later, dears. Now...go on and start getting ready for the ball!"

Alice and Tarrant gaped at her and nodded, then quickly took their leave. They could still hear Mirana laughing as they exited the Queen's chambers.

"Oh dear!" Tarrant whispered as he escorted Alice to her chambers. "How utterly wicked we are. Your mother must think me terrible!" He was mostly teasing but there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, silly," she said softly. "My mother absolutely adores you. It was just a little kissing, anyway," she whispered. "Now...if she saw what we get up to in the hat-making room..." She smiled wickedly.

Tarrant laughed. "Go get ready for our betrothal ball, my sweet vixen, and stop tempting me and getting me into trouble," he whispered.

They approached her chambers and nodded at the guards.

"Congratulations," the guards said in unison.

Alice gaped at them and Tarrant laughed then said, "Thank you." He turned to Alice and took her hand and kissed it. "Have someone send for me when you're ready, alright?"

She nodded and smiled at him adoringly, then went inside.

Cora was in the sitting room and she gasped at Alice excitedly when she came in. "Is it true, my Lady?" she asked.

Alice nodded then showed Cora the ring.

The maid gasped again. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's just gorgeous!"

"Lord Hightopp made it for me himself," Alice said, then wondered how many times she would be saying that in the coming hours. She smiled dreamily. She and Tarrant were engaged!

"What shall you be wearing to the ball?" Cora wanted to know.

"The pink dress that Lord Hightopp made for me."

Cora smiled, her eyes twinkling. "A perfect choice. It even matches your ring!"

"How much time do I have? Enough for a quick bath?"

The maid nodded. "Yes...if you don't wash your hair. Let me get the bath started and I'll put your hair up so it doesn't get wet." She went to the washroom and started the bath then came out and put Alice's hair up. Then she helped Alice out of her dress. "I'll have everything waiting when you're done," Cora said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you," Alice said warmly, then she went to the washroom and closed the door behind her.

The bath was half full so she shed her chemise and bloomers and took off her locket that Tarrant gave her, and stepped into the tub. As she bathed she thought about Tarrant's romantic proposal and about Mirana and her mother being there to witness her and Tarrant's happiness. She thought of the events that happened over the span of the past seven days. She could scarcely believe it had only been a week since she'd returned to Underland...to Tarrant. So much had occured. It seemed like months had passed.

She laughed softly to herself, remembering the first day, and how shy they were just holding hands as they walked to the castle from Tarrant's Hat House. Then she thought about their first kiss, by the lake with the waterfall. She frowned when she remembered how Stayne appeared and almost spoiled their night...but resolved to not think on it too deeply. She was too happy to let thoughts about that horrible man ruin her joyful mood.

Alice thought about the progression of their physical encounters in the hat-making room over the course of the past seven days, and smiled. How wanton she had become! She couldn't help but wonder how soon their wedding would be. If it wasn't soon she doubted they'd be able to resist each other and wait until their wedding night to completely join. She sighed, wishing she were with Tarrant at that very moment in the hat-making room. She began to feel flushed, thinking about it.

How she wanted him! Despite his sweetness and his gentle and tender manner, he was very seductive when he was so inclined. He was so passionate and intense and alluring, and when he talked in that brogue of his and said naughty things to her and looked at her with those burning emerald and gold eyes...! She began to feel more and more flushed, remembering their most recent encounters. He was indeed a _very_ sensual man. She liked that she was the only person who would ever know that about him.

Cora knocked on the door, startling Alice out of her reverie. "It's time for you to get out now, my Lady," the maid called.

Alice called back, "I'll be right out! Thank you, Cora!" She got out of the bath and dried off then wrapped a towel around herself and went into the dressing room. Cora gave her a fresh change of undergarments then Alice went back to the washroom to put them on, along with Tarrant's locket. Once she was decent she went out again and Cora helped her get into Tarrant's dress.

"You look so beautiful in this, my Lady," Cora said admiringly. "And even more so now because you're glowing."

Alice smiled. "Am I?"

Cora nodded. "You are. You can see a light all around you."

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She _did_ look rather...luminous.

Cora sat her down then took the pins from her hair, letting it loose. The maid brushed it out then asked how Alice wanted it.

Alice couldn't help but think of Elsie. How Elsie would have loved this! Doing her hair for her betrothal ball...the gentle maid would have been so happy. But Cora was nice too. She had been the chaperone for Alice and Tarrant and had kindly given them their privacy, far more than any other chaperone would have. And she had worked hard to make the balcony look so romantic and enchanting for their special dinner.

"Perhaps loose but with two thin plaits pulled to the back and tied with a pink ribbon that matches my dress?" Alice asked.

"I can do that, but I can make it more elaborate," Cora said. "It is your betrothal ball, after all." She smiled. "I can weave two matching pink ribbons in with the plaits then pull them back and wrap them in a pretty way, like a flower. I remember how Elsie did it for the ball on your first night back here and can do that too."

Alice smiled. "That would be lovely, Cora. Thank you."

The maid went to find some pink ribbon to match the dress then returned with some and began to do Alice's hair. When it was finished Alice checked it in the mirror and smiled happily. It looked perfect.

"It looks beautiful," she said softly, thanking her maid again.

Cora beamed at her, pleased by her compliment.

Now that Alice was dressed and her hair was done, she asked Cora to send word to Tarrant that she was ready for him.

The maid left to do as she'd asked and Alice went out to the balcony. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just setting and the sky was streaked with pink and orange and deep blues and purples. It was breathtaking. She gazed out at the view and smiled dreamily, thinking about Tarrant.

It wasn't long before he arrived. When he came outside to the balcony and saw Alice, he gasped softly and stared at her, his eyes wide. "You look like an angel...so very very beautiful," he whispered reverently. He went to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Mmmmm," Alice murmured. "I love the way you kiss me." She felt intoxicated. Everything was so soft and dreamy and beautiful. And Tarrant looked so dashing and handsome. "You look lovely," she said, gazing at him adoringly. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered, burying her face into his neck.

"I love you too, angel," he said softly, caressing her back with one hand and the nape of her neck with the other.

They stood like that for a while then Cora popped her head out and said the Queen was asking for them and wanted them to go to her chambers.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and they left.

When they got to Mirana's chambers, Giselle answered and gasped at them. "You both look so wonderful!" she exclaimed, ushering them inside.

They grinned at her and thanked her in unison.

Mirana, Mrs. Kingsley and Freda came in from the terrace when they heard Alice and Tarrant's voices.

The three ladies gasped.

"Oh, Alice!" Mirana cried. "How beautiful you look!"

Mrs. Kingsley teared up. "I've never seen you look more beautiful, darling," she said softly.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and gently twirled her around so they could see the detail of the dress.

"I can't believe how talented you are," Mirana said to him. "Honestly! It's just incredible."

"It's exquisite," said Mrs. Kingsley.

Tarrant thanked them and told them they all looked lovely.

Alice agreed wholeheartedly. "You look radiant, Mother. And Mirana, you look sublime. Freda, you look lovely too."

"Are you two ready for your betrothal ball?" Mirana asked with a huge smile on her face.

They nodded.

Let's go then!" the Queen trilled merrily.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Day Seven**

_"Are you two ready for your betrothal ball?" Mirana asked with a huge smile on her face._

_They nodded._

_Let's go then!" the Queen trilled merrily._

_

* * *

_

Mirana took Mrs. Kingsley's arm and headed for the door, and Freda followed behind them.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and they smiled at each other elatedly. "Ready, angel?" Tarrant whispered, and Alice leaned over and kissed his cheek then nodded.

They followed behind Freda and everyone exited the Queen's chambers.

The Knave was waiting for them in the hall, and Mirana went to him and whispered something, then the Knave approached Freda and said, "May I escort you?"

Freda smiled at him brightly and took his arm.

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a look with Mirana and the three of them grinned.

The group began to make way for the stairs, with Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley in the lead, the Knave and Freda in the middle, and Alice and Tarrant in the rear.

When they got downstairs, Mirana led them straight out to the back Courtyard.

Alice gasped when she saw it. The scene was quite quixotic and ethereal, like something out of a dream.

The Queen's dais was set inside a beautiful white gossamer canopy surrounded by fairylights, and on the dais there was a table with six chairs at the back, lined up in a row to face the crowd. The table was exquisitely decorated, dressed with a white linen tablecloth topped by a shimmery silver organza runner, with a delicate arrangement of exotic pink and white flowers which were encircled by a wreath of ivy adorned with white candles serving as the centerpiece.

On the left side of the Courtyard was a long table that had been decorated and dressed similarly. There was a row of candles and flowers and garlands of ivy woven between them going all the way down the silver organza runner from one end to the other. Like the Queen's dais, the table was situated inside a matching white gossamer canopy surrounded by fairylights, which made it look very charming and romantic.

On the right side of the Courtyard was a long table that served as a buffet, laden with delicacies of all kinds, offering a sumptuous and tantalising feast that looked quite enticing.

The Court musicians were assembled on either side of the dais, in two semicircles that faced each other, and the moment the Queen stepped outside, music began to play.

It was enchanting. Alice and Tarrant gazed at each, smiling. "It's so beautiful," Alice breathed.

There was quite a crowd already gathered and Mirana turned and told everyone to follow her. The Queen led them to the dais and she gestured for Mrs. Kingsley and Freda to sit down. The Knave stood to the side at attention.

Mirana whispered for Tarrant and Alice to stand next to her.

A horn sounded, calling everyone to attention.

The music stopped and all eyes turned to the Queen. "Good evening, friends. Tonight is very special night, as some of you may already know. It gives me great pleasure to announce the betrothal of Lord Tarrant Hightopp and Lady Alice Kingsley."

The crowd cheered delightedly, and Alice looked at the sea of smiling faces and felt giddy with joy.

"Tonight's ball is a celebration of this betrothal, to honour these two very special people, who I'm sure you all remember were instrumental in saving Underland and ushering in this new age of peace and prosperity that we are able to enjoy here today. So...let us put our hands together in congratulations and welcome the future Lord and Lady Hightopp!" Mirana cried gaily.

Another cheer rose up from the assembly and everyone began to clap as Alice curtsied and Tarrant gave a sweeping bow then took Alice's hand.

Mirana smiled and waited a moment, letting the crowd give Alice and Tarrant their due, then called for attention. "We are also honoured to have Lady Alice's mother here with us to celebrate this joyous occasion. Please give a warm welcome to Mrs. Helen Kingsley."

Everyone clapped boisterously as Mrs. Kingsley made her way to the front of the dais and curtsied.

The Queen nodded at the musicians and they began to play. "Now you two dance," Mirana whispered.

Tarrant escorted Alice down from the dais and led her to the center of the Courtyard. He bowed at her and she curtsied in response, then he took her hand and they began to dance. "This is amazing," he whispered elatedly. He held onto her hand then twirled her around and many of the Ladies gasped at the exquisite sight of Alice in her seraphic dress, the skirt swirling out gracefully around her. Tarrant pulled her back to him and they continued to dance, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling rapturously.

Other couples joined them and began to dance around them, and Tarrant grinned and artfully wove them through the other couples, spinning Alice in circles as they sailed across the Courtyard exultantly.

"How I love the way you dance!" Alice said breathlessly, her eyes shining.

Tarrant smiled and twirled her around then swept her back across the Courtyard, steering them past the other dancers adroitly as he spun and twirled her around, making Alice laugh in exhilaration.

When the song ended, he took her hand and led her back to the dais, seating her next to Mirana, then he turned to Mrs. Kingsley and asked her charmingly if she'd honour him with a dance.

Mrs. Kingsley nodded, smiling at him brilliantly, and he helped her get to her feet then escorted her down from the dais and began to dance with her.

Alice and Mirana turned to look at each other and grinned. "This is incredible!" Alice whispered. "It's like being in a fairytale."

Mirana's eyes sparkled. "And you two are the Hero and Heroine who will go on to live happily ever after." She smiled at Alice. "You look so beautiful, both of you. It's absolutely enchanting."

Alice beamed. "This is the happiest I've ever felt in all my life. What a glorious and magical night this is!"

"If you could see how you look right now!" Mirana grinned. "All lit up and glowing. Honestly! It's like there's a halo around you." She turned to look at the crowd of dancers."And how dashing Tarrant is!" Mirana said, watching as he danced Mrs. Kingsley elegantly around the Courtyard. "Your mother must be loving this. He's such a magnificent and graceful dancer. It's really something to behold."

"He'll probably ask you to dance next," Alice said.

"I can't tonight," Mirana whispered. "If I dance with him, others might ask me to dance too...and now that I've met Étienne, I don't want to dance with anyone else."

Alice smiled understandingly. She'd feel the same way if she were in Mirana's position. "After you tell him the truth tomorrow night you'll bring him back with us, won't you?"

"Of course! If he'll come. I've even arranged for Giselle to get some chambers ready...but only she knows," she whispered. She sighed dreamily. "Everything is so perfect. You and Tarrant...and now I've met someone special too." She giggled and leaned closer to Alice and whispered, "Even our dour Kendrew seems to have loosened up and become more human."

They both snuck a look at the Knave, who was standing to the side talking softly to Freda.

Alice giggled. "He really seems taken with her. They actually make sense if you think about it. He's rather serious but he's very manly and protective so he'd want a woman who is slightly helpless and needs looking after. And Freda is quite timid and in need of a man exactly like him."

Mirana's eyes twinkled. "So...that means so far there's one definite match and two potential matches between people from both worlds."

Alice nodded and smiled. "That reminds me." she said suddenly. "I never told you my thoughts about possibly trying to match some of the Ladies from Court with men from the Otherworld," Alice said. "The other day when I had lunch with five of the Ladies - Fleurette, Arabella, Cyrilla, Isolde and Tamryn - it got me to thinking. None of them have found matches with the men from Underland, so I started to wonder if perhaps they could find matches in the Otherworld."

Mirana nodded, looking quite interested. "Yes, there are certainly a lot of people here who've never found their match. But how could we make it happen, and work? And how could we do it without compromising the secrecy about the existence of Underland?"

"I thought perhaps Mother could throw a ball and invite as many suitable unattached men as she can find...or that perhaps we could take various trips to different parts of the Otherworld, like Paris and Italy, bringing the Ladies with us." Alice bit her lip thoughtfully. "As for keeping the existence of Underland a secret...that will take some more thinking. We'd need a very good cover story to explain who the Ladies are, especially in England...or at least London, where everyone knows each other." She gazed at Mirana. "You know, if things go the way I think they will with you and Étienne, perhaps he could be our liaison in France and Mother could be our liaison in England."

Mirana smiled at the thought then her expression changed and she frowned worriedly. "What if Étienne rejects me when he finds out the truth? Maybe we shouldn't think too far ahead in regards to him."

"You musn't be afraid to dream big," Alice said. "Otherwise life would just stay the same and nothing would ever change." She gave Mirana a reassuring look. "I have no doubt that Étienne will embrace Underland when you tell him about it and when he sees it for himself, he'll be beside himself with excitement. He's not like most people in the Otherworld. He's artistic...a romantic. A dreamer. He could fit here, just as I do. Though you two would definitely have to live a double life, going back and forth between the two worlds. You as Queen of Underland and him as the Marquis de Bellangère. I imagine his estate is quite vast, perhaps almost as big as Underland itself. I should like to see his vineyard and the villagers on his estate. He made it all sound so charming."

Mirana sighed dreamily. "I suppose we'll know more after tomorrow."

"We can talk about my ideas about bringing the ladies to the Otherworld later...but it's definitely something to think about." Alice looked up and saw that Tarrant and her mother were approaching and smiled at them.

"Yes, definitely. I'm very excited about _all_ your ideas, you know," Mirana said. "But for now, you should enjoy your special night and focus on your adoring fiancé! You can play matchmaker another day," she admonished teasingly.

They both giggled.

Tarrant gallantly seated Mrs. Kingsley then went and sat next to Alice, and took her hand. "What mischief are you two up to?" he said with a grin. "You looked quite...conspiratorial."

Alice smiled. "We were just talking about the future of Underland and how to make matches between people from here with people from the Otherworld. You and I are the prime example of how successful that can be, obviously. And Mirana and Étienne are possibly heading in the same direction. And now there's the Knave and Freda..."

Tarrant looked over at the Knave and Freda and grinned, looking amused to see the usually ascetic and formal man behaving in such a courtly manner with the Kingsley's maid. "Yes. They do seem rather...cosy, don't they?" He squeezed Alice's hand and smiled, gazing at her tenderly. "I suppose we should take a turn around the Courtyard and talk to everyone," he said after a moment. "Shall we go make the rounds now? We don't want to set ourselves too apart from the others at Court."

Alice nodded. "Alright." She leaned close and whispered so only he could hear, "But afterwards, we need to find somewhere private to nip off to. I want to be alone with you."

He gazed at her, his eyes shining. "I couldn't agree more," he whispered, smiling at her wickedly. He got to his feet and then pulled back Alice's chair and helped her up. "We're going to make the rounds," he told Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley.

The two women nodded approvingly. "Have fun!" Mirana said cheerfully.

Tarrant escorted Alice down from the dais then they strolled around talking to the others from Court. The Ladies all wanted to see the ring and when Alice told them Tarrant made both the two rings on her fingers and the dress she was wearing, they all gaped at Tarrant in awe, staring at him as if he were some kind of rare and exotic specimen that they'd never seen the likes of before.

Lady Fleurette smiled warmly at them. "It's so very romantic," she said. "And both rings are exquisite. The dress of course is heavenly." She gazed at Tarrant. "How very talented you are, Lord Hightopp!"

Tarrant smiled and bowed his thanks.

"Are you still going to make hats?" Lady Arabella asked. "We all love them so!"

"Yes, I'm sure I will, as I truly enjoy making them," he said. "But first I'm going to concentrate on making Lady Alice's wedding dress."

The Ladies all sighed dreamily, exchanging looks of wonder that such a man could exist.

Lady Cyrilla looked like she wanted to swoon. "You're so very lucky," she whispered to Alice. "There aren't any men here that could hold a candle to your fiancé."

Alice smiled at her. "I'll tell you a secret," she whispered. "I'm working on something with the Queen which will hopefully lead to you all finding your own matches...possibly from the Otherworld."

Lady Cyrilla stared at her. "Really?" she whispered, looking quite excited. "Oh my!"

Alice nodded. "But don't tell anyone yet. It's still in the thinking stages right now."

Lady Cyrilla smiled. "How lovely you are, Lady Alice. To think of us when you could just be focusing on the amazing and remarkable man you're about to marry. You're so very kind."

Alice smiled at her warmly. "I want everyone to be happy. Especially here in Underland. You've all been through so much hardship. And it's time for things to change. I think it's time to breathe new life into this world."

Lady Fleurette heard what she said and smiled at her. "And I think you're the perfect person to do that very thing," she said admiringly.

Tarrant saw the March Hare then and politely excused Alice and himself so they could talk to him.

The Ladies nodded and wished them their warmest congratulations, then let them take their leave.

Alice and Tarrant went over to Thackery, who smiled at them drunkenly and jumped up and down.

"Betrothed! Engaged!" he said exuberantly. "And you're a Lord now!" he exclaimed, looking at Tarrant.

Alice smiled. "How are you?" she asked. "We haven't seen you for a while. You should come for Tea soon. Or we'll come to you."

Tarrant agreed then said, "Thackery, you know that just because we're at Court now, it doesn't mean you can't come see us, don't you?"

The March Hare nodded. "But we've heard you've been busy going to the Otherworld with the Queen lately."

"Yes, we have," Tarrant said. "But we'll make it a special point to see you...and Mally."

Thackery frowned. "Oh dear! You might want to give _her_ some time before you go see her. She's gone a bit mad, she has."

The Tweedles came up then. "Congratulations!" they said in unison.

Alice and Tarrant smiled at them.

"How are you, boys?" Tarrant asked.

"You're a Lord!" Tweedledee said in wonder.

"And contrariwise, you're a Lady!" Tweedledum said to Alice.

"They are indeed," a voice said.

"Chess!" Alice cried, whirling around. "You knew today in the carriage, didn't you?"

The Cat grinned then winked at her. "I believe congratulations are in order, now that the cat's out of the bag."

Alice giggled.

"Where's that maid of yours?" he asked impishly. "The one from the Otherworld?"

Alice laughed. "She's on the dais with the White Knave." She wagged a finger at him and smiled. "You better watch out though. The Knave seems to have taken a liking to her."

Chess grinned then disappeared.

Alice turned to look at Freda and the Knave and laughed when Chess appeared in front of them, startling Freda and making her jump.

Tarrant saw too and laughed as they watched the Knave frown and launch into what looked to be a stern lecture. Chess just grinned and disappeared as the Knave was talking, which made Alice giggle.

Alice turned to the March Hare and the Tweedles and asked, "Would you like to meet my mother? I've told her all about you, you know."

"Yes," Tarrant said. "Come meet Alice's mother."

They all followed Alice and Tarrant, and when they got to the table Alice introduced her mother to Thackery and then the Tweedles.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled warmly and told them she was delighted to meet them all.

Mirana invited them to sit down at the table. "Come, boys, sit with us. You too, Thackery."

They sat down and when Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley began to talk to them, Tarrant excused himself and Alice and said they were still making the rounds.

Once they got down from the dais Tarrant whispered in his brogue, "Let's go for a walk, my Lady."

Alice looked at him and saw his eyes had turned emerald. "Yes," she said heatedly. "Let's."

They slipped past everyone and made way for the gardens. Two guards followed but kept far enough back to give them their privacy.

Tarrant grinned then pulled Alice behind a tree and start kissing her amorously. His hands slid down her back and almost kept going but Alice gasped.

"Tarrant!" she whispered. "What if the guards see?" She smiled. "You're so terribly naughty."

He pulled her to him and kissed her again. "Yes..." he murmured against her lips. "So naughty..." He kissed her ardently then whispered, "God, when can we go to the hat-making room?"

Alice wrapped her arms around him. "Very soon, I hope," she whispered, gazing into those hypnotic emerald and gold eyes.

Tarrant pushed her up against the tree and pressed his body against hers. "How I want to ravish you!" he murmured, kissing her neck sensually.

Alice moaned. "Tarrant, you're driving me mad! We musn't do this here!"

A rustle in the bushes nearby startled her and she gasped. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" he said distractedly, still kissing her neck.

"I think there's something in the bushes," she whispered. "Or _someone_."

Tarrant grew alert at that and he pulled out his sword, his eyes turning gold instantly. "Who's there?" he said dangerously, his brogue out in full force. "Show yourself!"

"Oh God! Leave it," Alice said anxiously. "Call the guards and let them deal with it."

Tarrant was about to protest but when he saw Alice's distress he relented. He poked his head out from behind the tree and called for the guards.

When they came up to them, Alice told them she'd heard something or someone in the bushes, and they went to investigate.

"Let's go back," Alice said. She was worried it was Stayne who'd been in the bushes, and that he'd been spying on them, and she didn't want Tarrant to fly off the handle and risk himself. She pulled him away firmly and said, "Please, let's go back."

He gazed at her then his eyes softened. He nodded and resheathed his sword. "I won't let anything happen to you, angel," he said protectively, putting his arm around her.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she whispered. "I don't want anything to happen to _you_."

He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Nothing will, angel. I promise."

They walked back to the Courtyard and Tarrant said, "Let's get something to eat, alright? You haven't had anything since we had that tea before we went to the Zoo and that was ages ago."

She nodded distractedly. She was worried now. What if it _had_ been Stayne? If it was and Tarrant saw him, he'd go mad and try to kill him. And God only knew what would happen then.

"Alice," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...you're right, we should eat something. I just felt a little dizzy for a moment," she fibbed.

They went to the buffet and when their plates were full, they brought them over to the table on the dais then sat down.

The Tweedles had gone but Thackery was having a cup of tea and chatting to Mrs. Kingsley.

Mirana took one look at Alice's face and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head slightly to indicate she couldn't talk about it in front of Tarrant.

Mirana looked at Tarrant, who hadn't noticed their exchange, and said a little loudly, "Alice, have you tried the punch?"

"No, I haven't yet," Alice said.

Tarrant covered her hand with his. "Shall I get you some, angel?"

She nodded and smiled at him adoringly. She loved him so much. What if something should happen to him? She wouldn't be able to bear it.

When he left to get the punch, Mirana whispered anxiously, "What happened?"

Alice told her and Mirana's face looked grim.

"Well, if it was Stayne, the guards are looking for him then."

"Don't tell Mother," Alice whispered.

Mirana shook her head. "I won't. Don't worry about Tarrant. He loves you too much to risk himself," she whispered.

"No. He loves me so much, he _would_ risk himself," Alice said softly.

Mirana patted her hand consolingly. "It was probably a hedgehog or something, anyway. Couldn't that have been what it was?"

"It sounded bigger than that...but...I suppose..." She looked up and saw Tarrant approaching. "Oh! Here comes Tarrant. Let's talk about it later, alright?"

Mirana nodded. "Have you eaten since we had tea at the teahouse in London?"

"No," Alice said sheepishly.

"Eat," Mirana said firmly.

Tarrant sat down and agreed. He placed the glass of punch down and took her hand. "You must, angel."

Alice nodded and picked up her fork and began to eat.

Tarrant was sweet and solicitous as she ate, making she sure she was eating enough, and he was so loving and tender she soon forgot her worries. If it had been Stayne, she thought, hopefully the guards would capture him. But now, all that mattered to her was that Tarrant was next to her and they were now betrothed.

After they ate, Tarrant and Alice danced. He gazed into her eyes and swept her around, spinning and weaving her through the crowd of other dancers, his hand firmly on the small of her back, and he looked so happy it made her heart swell.

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with love.

He pulled her close and whispered, "I think we've been here long enough now for it to be alright to slip away and go to our _special place_."

"Let me tell Mirana," she whispered.

He gaped at her. "You want to _tell_ her?"

"Not the details about what we're going to do or where we're going!" she whispered, laughing. "Just that we're going to take our leave."

He laughed and squeezed her hand.

They went to the table and Alice whispered to Mirana that they wanted some alone time and were going to take their leave if it was alright.

Mirana smiled, her eyes sparkling knowingly and Alice had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. "Have fun," Mirana whispered coyly.

"Tell Mother we left so she doesn't worry, alright? But wait until we leave," Alice whispered.

Mirana nodded.

"Thank you for the beautiful ball," Alice told her softly.

Mirana beamed at her. "Go on, now," she said, smiling affectionately.

Tarrant nodded at Mirana, thanking her for everything, then took Alice's hand.

They slipped off into the crowd and furtively made way for the entrance to the castle. Once they got inside they moved so fast, they practically ran to the hat-making room.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Day Seven**

The moment they got to the hat-making room, Tarrant quickly shut and locked the door behind them, then turned around to look at Alice. He smiled, a predatory look in his emerald and gold eyes, and grabbed hold of her, pulling her to him aggressively and kissing her with fervour.

Whenever he was dominating and forceful like that, it made Alice weak in the knees. She gasped breathlessly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back passionately. She loved it when he grabbed her that way, as if he were possessed with a consuming need to have her.

Tarrant fumbled at his belt, trying to unhook his sword while she pulled his hat off and threw it on the table. Once he unhooked the sword he put it on the table and told her to turn around, and when she did, he urgently started unlacing her dress, fumbling with the ties in his haste.

"Hurry!" she whispered impatiently. "Get it off me!"

He laughed rather provocatively and pulled her tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck as he slid one hand over her stomach and up to her breasts while the other hand began pulling up her skirt suggestively.

Alice leaned back against him and moaned as his hands ran all over her body, filling her with such an overwhelming surge of desire, she felt almost desperate with want. "Tarrant, get this bloody dress off me this instant!" she whispered.

He chuckled at her use of profanity and did as he was told. He finished unlacing her dress and helped her out of it, then quickly took off his jacket as she started unbuttoning his waistcoat. She made short work of it and pulled it off him as he untied his ascot. Once he got the ascot off, Alice stood back to watch him as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

She shivered. He looked so incredibly seductive and beguiling when he did that. He yanked out the part of his shirt still tucked into his trousers and finished undoing the last few buttons then took the shirt off, and they gathered up their clothes and folded them over the chair then turned to face each other.

"Chemise off," he whispered commandingly.

She smiled wickedly. "Trousers off," she whispered back, just as commandingly.

They both watched each other as they undressed. Alice slowly pulled her chemise up, teasing him, and Tarrant hastily unfastened his belt and trousers and shed them then he lunged at her, grabbing her and kissing her heatedly.

He picked her up and carried her to the chaise, laying her down, then he climbed over her and straddled her. Her chemise was still on but pulled almost all the way up, exposing her upper body, and he began pulling it up further, trying to get it off her.

She obligingly lifted up a bit, and once it was off he dropped it onto the floor then grabbed hold of her and started kissing her fiercely, his hands all over her. She moaned as his hands found her breasts and began fondling them, and she responded by sliding her hands down his back and slipping them inside the back of his drawers, cupping his bottom and pressing him tighter against her.

"Alice!" he gasped, then he began kissing her more fervidly. "I want you...so much," he murmured against her lips. He started kissing her neck lasciviously, kissing and licking and nibbling his way down then back up again. "I think about it all the time," he whispered into her ear. "I want to do such naughty, wicked things to you..._unspeakable_ things..."

"Like what?" she whispered, mesmerised by his intoxicating display of potent sensuality.

He shifted over to the side a bit and looked in her eyes, then slid his hand down her body in an erotic, sultry way then brazenly slipped it inside the front of her bloomers, until he was touching her in her most private place. She gasped, shocked by his unprecedentedly bold and salacious move.

"Oh God!" she moaned. "Tarrant!" He was actually touching her..._there_.

"Is this alright?" he whispered, his hand continuing to move down slowly.

She gazed at him, her heart racing, and her eyes darkened with desire. "Yes...touch me," she whispered, then she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, with complete abandon, as his hand slid down further and he began to caress her thighs sensuously. She moaned, overcome with want and a burning desire that was getting hotter by the second. She'd never felt such intense lust and physical need before. The way he was touching her was driving her mad.

He kissed her hungrily then drew back suddenly to look at her. "Alice," he whispered breathlessly. "If we don't slow down I won't be able to stop."

She reached up and caressed his face, gazing at him. "Do you want to stop?" she whispered.

"No..." He stared at her, struggling with himself. She could see how distressed and conflicted he was, trying to decide how far to go. "Your mother's here," he whispered. "I don't think I could look her in the eye if we...didn't wait." His hand was still inside her bloomers and he continued to stroke her thighs sensuously. "I shouldn't be touching you like this," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "It's so hard to resist..."

Alice slid her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her for a rapturous kiss. "Tarrant," she said softly. "Keep touching me...just for a minute..." she whispered. "I'll make sure we stop in time."

He kissed her deeply then the kiss grew more amorous as his hand slid down her inner thighs covetously, then slid back up again. "God...you feel so good. Your skin is so soft...so enticing," he said ardently, his brogue deepening. His eyes began flashing, turning gold then emerald then gold again, and he slid his hand up further, touching her most private place again, making her gasp.

"Tarrant!" she moaned, growing more and more breathless as his hand started to move, exploring this never before charted territory. "Oh God! Keep doing that...keep touching me..." she gasped when his hand began to stroke her experimentally.

She pulled his mouth to hers and they kissed wildly, and when he started to stroke her a certain way and she responded by moaning in ecstasy and writhing against his hand, he began to stroke her more deliberately. "Oh!" she said breathily. "That feels so...don't stop...not yet..." She moaned again and threw her head back, closing her eyes rhapsodically.

"Does this feel good?" he whispered into her ear in that deep, low brogue of his, sending shivers down her body as he stroked and pet her. "Like it does when we...move against each other?"

"Yes!" she gasped. His hand kept moving and she began to squirm, her breath quickening. "Keep doing that...right there...just like that..."

Her responsiveness to his touch was like an aphrodisiac to him, arousing him and making him grow bolder. She moaned euphorically, getting flushed and feverish as he kept stroking her more and more deliberately, with rapidly growing ardour.

"Oh God...Tarrant...don't stop..." she gasped, feeling the erotic sensations he was eliciting from her body began to build as his mouth found hers and he kissed her heatedly.

He kept going, stroking and petting her, finding a rhythm that made her moan and clutch his shoulders as the physical pleasure he was inducing escalated.

This was even better than when they moved against each other. It was so much more...direct. And so much more _intense_. Alice writhed against his hand feverishly as the sensations heightened, the fire inside her raging and burning, getting hotter and hotter, and Tarrant got bolder, stroking her more purposefully, increasing the pace, bringing her closer and closer to the brink, and when his other hand slid up her body and began to fondle her breasts lasciviously, it drove her over the edge. She cried out, and he covered her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely as she clung to him, bucking against him as wave after wave wracked through her body, making her gasp and moan rapturously.

"Oh God!" he groaned, overcome with a suddenly ferocious desire, and he kissed her again, his mouth plundering hers voraciously. When the shivers in her body subsided, he pulled back, breathless and panting, and looked at her, his eyes flashing.

Alice gazed up at him and caressed his face. The way he was looking at her made her tremble as a fresh surge of prurient desire coursed through her. She smiled at him wickedly. "Lay on your back," she whispered.

He pulled his hand out from her bloomers, his eyes burning into hers, and they shifted positions so that he was laying on his back and she was rolled onto her side, facing him.

She cupped a hand loosely around the nape of his neck then placed her other hand on his stomach. "I want to touch you," she whispered, and she slid her hand down his stomach and over his drawers and did just that, making him gasp.

His pupils dilated and he moaned as she slowly began to caress him, over his drawers, her eyes fixed on his.

She moved closer and kissed him sensually, her hand slowly stroking him, and his breathing grew faster.

"Alice!" he moaned. He grabbed hold of her to kiss her passionately, and gasped when she moved her hand then slipped it down inside his drawers so she could _really_ touch him. "Oh God!" he groaned.

Alice began to stroke him, relishing the feel of him and the erotic pleasure it gave her to touch him. She was rather surprised and a little startled by his size, as she had seen plenty of sculptures of nude men before...and Tarrant was _much_ bigger than any of the men she'd seen in sculpture form. She kept stroking him and he moaned breathlessly then whispered something to her in Outlandish. "Is this good?" she whispered, unsure. She wanted to make him feel like she just did, wanted to pleasure him the way he pleasured her.

"God...yes!" he gasped. "Don't stop!" He pulled her mouth to his for a long and slow, sultry kiss and she began to stroke and pet him more deliberately, driving him wild.

"I don't know if I'm doing it right. Show me what to do," she whispered. "Show me...guide me with your hand."

He moaned and plunged his hand down his drawers, covering her hand and guiding her so that her hand wrapped around him, and then nature took over, and her hand began to move in a way that made him gasp and moan deliriously. "Oh God!" he whispered. "Like that...do it like that." He took his hand away and grabbed hold of her, pulling her to him and kissing her ardently as she continued to stroke him. "Alice," he moaned. "It's too good...I'm not going to last..."

She lightly squeezed him then began to increase the momentum, and suddenly he gasped sharply and his body began to shudder as a flood of something warm and wet began to gush down the back of her hand, and she found it so arousing she moaned and began kissing him fiercely.

He kissed her back just as fervently, wrapping his arms around her. When they broke apart to catch their breaths, they stared at each other in wonder. "Oh my God," he murmured, gently pulling her hand out from his drawers then wiping it against the fabric. He blushed shyly and she smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.

"That was amazing," she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her tightly in response.

"Have you ever done that before with anyone?" she asked. She frowned suddenly at the thought, feeling a rush of jealousy surge through her.

"Of course not," he said softly, caressing her face. "Have you?"

"No. That was...I've never done _anything_ before you."

His arms tightened around her possessively. "Good," he whispered. "Me neither." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"It's just me and you," she said, caressing his back. "Forever and always."

He gazed at her and smiled, his eyes shining with love. "We have to get married as soon as possible. And not just because of _this_ but because I want you to be my wife. I don't want to wait too long."

She nodded. "Me neither." She smiled at him elatedly. "I love you so much, Tarrant."

"I love you too, angel. More than anything."

She smiled then gazed at him thoughtfully. "So...how exactly does it work here in Underland...getting married? What kind of wedding do you want?"

"I want whatever you want," he said sweetly.

"Well...er...if it's alright, I don't want a big wedding, in front of a lot of people. If we could, I'd like it to just be Mother and Mirana."

He nodded, looking relieved. "I'm so glad you said that. I feel the same way."

They smiled at each other happily.

"So how does it work here? Who would marry us?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. It's been so long since anyone got married in Underland," he said. "We'll have to ask Mirana."

Alice sighed dreamily. "Wasn't the ball lovely? The Courtyard looked like something out of a fairytale."

"It was beautiful," he said, smiling. "And everyone seemed genuinely happy for us."

"I hope everything works out with Mirana and Étienne. I want her to be as happy as we are. If it does work out between them, I hope everyone in Underland accepts and welcomes him."

"I'm sure they will. Everyone wants the Queen to be happy and the Marquis is quite charming."

"She's going to tell him everything tomorrow night and then hopefully he'll come back with us after the opera."

Tarrant smiled. "I think he will. He strikes me as someone who would be most eager to see a different world, especially one like Underland." He reached out and stroked Alice's cheek tenderly. "It's getting late, angel. I better clean you up. I can't bring you back to your chambers looking like this!"

She grinned.

"I can't believe we did what we just did," he whispered.

"Well...you don't think it's wrong, do you?"

"No. We love each other and we're betrothed. How can it be wrong?"

Alice nodded. "I agree. And if we can do _that_ now, then I think it won't be so hard to wait for our wedding night."

Tarrant grinned. "Do you now?" He pulled her to him and kissed her. "So you want to keep doing what we did?" he whispered.

She blushed. "Er...don't you?"

He laughed and hugged her. "Of course I do! I was just teasing you, angel." He pulled back to look at her. "Come, there's a washroom connected to this room. Let's get you cleaned up."

They sat up and smiled at each other. Then Tarrant got to his feet and helped Alice get up. He took her hand and led her across the room to a door, then opened it and they went inside.

"I had no idea this was here," Alice said. "This will come in handy."

Tarrant laughed. "Having naughty thoughts, are you?"

She grinned. "Always."

They cleaned each other up then went back out to the hat-making room and helped each other get dressed.

"Oh dear," he said. "Your hair is a bit of a mess in the back. Let me fix it." He went to work, tidying Alice's hair then when he was done he turned her around and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, future Lady Hightopp," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said, smiling happily.

"Come, let me escort you to your chambers."

"Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow on the balcony?"

He nodded. "But after that I'm going to get started on your wedding dress."

She smiled dreamily.

"And later, we're going to the opera, of course."

"Are you excited to see it?" she asked.

"Yes. I've never seen one before. And from what you described, it sounds enchanting."

Alice picked up Tarrant's hat from the table and placed it on his head. "It is. You'll love it. There's one duet in particular that's truly divine."

Tarrant took her hand and they headed for the door. "Let's try to sneak to your chambers without anyone seeing us," he whispered.

Alice giggled. "Alright. On the count of three, we'll go out and head for my chambers as fast as we can." She counted to three and they opened the door and did just that.

Once they got to her door they nodded at the guards and Tarrant pulled Alice to him and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Lady Alice," he said, bowing gallantly.

"Goodnight, Lord Hightopp," she said with a grin. "See you in the morning."

He waited until she went inside then left.

Cora came out to the sitting room and asked excitedly how the ball was.

"It was truly glorious," Alice said dreamily.

They went to the dressing room and as Cora helped her out of her dress, Alice fought back a blush, hoping the maid didn't notice how wrinkled her chemise was.

After she thanked her and bid Cora goodnight, Alice changed into her bedclothes then she washed up. She felt exhausted suddenly. It had been such a long day. So much had happened it was almost hard to believe.

She sighed happily, thinking about Tarrant, then slipped into bed. Within minutes, she drifted off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Day Eight**

The next morning Alice was awakened by Cora who told her that the Queen was asking to see her. Alice got up and washed then quickly had Cora help her dress. Once she was ready Cora escorted her to Mirana's chambers.

Giselle answered the door and told her the Queen was out on the terrace.

When Alice went outside, Mirana took one look at her and smiled. "You're positively _glowing_!" she said.

Alice laughed, feeling giddy, and sat down. "So are you! Thinking about tonight's rendezvous with Étienne?"

Mirana grinned. "Of course! I can't think of much else. I'm so excited! But...I'm also really nervous." She gazed at Alice worriedly. "What if he reacts badly when I tell him the truth?"

Alice gave her a reassuring look and said, "I honestly don't think that will be the case. He's not like most people in the Otherworld. You've heard him talk. He's a romantic. And he's artistic. That means he's more open-minded and accepting of the unusual. He'll be thrilled."

Mirana nodded. "Yes, I think he'll be accepting and even excited about Underland. But I can't help but worry."

"I understand. I'd be like that too." Alice smiled. "But I know it will all turn out fine. Étienne will be delighted to learn that such a fantastical world exists, and he'll come back with us tonight and it will be wonderful!"

Mirana giggled. "You're rather chirpy this morning." She grinned then leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "Nice time in the _workshop_ last night?"

Alice blushed fiercely which made her friend laugh out loud.

"What did you _do_ that's making you blush so?" Mirana whispered.

Alice glanced at the open doors to the balcony and whispered, "Can we speak privately?"

Mirana grinned then nodded. "Come, we'll go to my bedroom."

They got up and Alice followed Mirana to the Queen's bedroom. After Mirana shut the door they both went and sat down on the bed.

"Alright..._talk_," Mirana said.

"Er...the thing is...I shouldn't tell you this as obviously it's something that's private between me and Tarrant...but I need someone to talk to, and I can't talk about it with Mother."

"Oh my!" Mirana giggled. "What did you _do_?"

Alice blushed. "I'm still a maiden," she said hastily. "But...er...well..."

Mirana laughed. "Your face is bright red. Honestly!" She reached out and took Alice's hand reassuringly. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you? I wouldn't bat an eye even if you told me you _weren't_ a maiden."

Alice gazed at her. "Alright. It's just a bit...embarrassing." She moved closer and whispered, "Things went rather far last night which has brought up some questions."

"What questions?"

"How far did you go with..." she trailed off, not sure if it would upset Mirana to speak of the man she once loved and lost.

Mirana seemed to understand. "I imagine as far as it's gone with you and Tarrant," the Queen whispered. "I'm still a maiden too but things were very...passionate...between us."

"So...there was...er...touching?" Alice whispered shyly.

Mirana giggled at Alice's discomfiture. "Yes..._a lot_ of touching." She looked at her friend and said, "You don't need to be bashful, Alice. It's all perfectly natural to be that way with the person you love."

Alice nodded, trying to relax. She knew Mirana would be understanding and wouldn't judge her...but still. It was so...personal. "Well...you see...things have been very passionate but not quite as passionate as it got last night. After we left the ball we went to the hat-making room and in the course of things...I touched him..._there_."

"Yes," Mirana nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"The thing is...er...I don't know what's..._normal_. I've seen statues and sculptures of nude men before and...oh...it's so embarrassing!"

"Alice," Mirana said gently. "What do you want to know? When you say normal, what do you mean?"

"Size," Alice whispered, her eyes wide.

Mirana couldn't help but giggle.

"On the statues I've seen, the men all have..er...much _smaller_..." She broke off, flushing.

"I haven't seen any statues but I can tell you what I know from my own experience. When a man isn't aroused, the genitalia is much smaller. When a man is aroused it gets bigger."

Alice gaped at her. "Does it?"

Mirana went on to explain the male anatomy and how it worked, then told her everything she knew about sexual intercourse, in much more detail than Margaret did when she told Alice what happens between a man and woman after they're married and become intimate.

Alice smiled afterwards and said, "Thank you. It's all so new. I don't really know what I'm doing or quite what to expect. I'm not sure Tarrant does either."

"My mother is the one who told me about physical relations and intercourse," Mirana said, grimacing. "Imagine that! A most uncomfortable conversation."

Alice laughed.

"So...is it...good...with you and Tarrant?" Mirana whispered scandalously.

Alice blushed. "Very."

They both giggled.

"Tarrant is coming for breakfast on my balcony in a bit. Should I ask Mother to come too, do you think? Tarrant told me he'd be afraid to look her in the eye if we didn't wait. And we _will_ wait...but...well...things did go quite far last night."

"I'll invite your mother to have breakfast with me," Mirana said. "You don't want to overwhelm the poor man. And if he's anything like you, it would be quite obvious that something physical occured between you two...with all your blushing and stammering. It's hard to miss."

"Oh dear," Alice said. "Is it that bad?"

Mirana laughed. "Don't worry. I'll distract your mother if I see either of you acting all flushed and guilty."

Alice smiled. "We want to get married as soon as possible, you know. Tarrant's coming for breakfast, as I said, but then he plans to spend the day working on my wedding dress. I imagine he'll want to get married as soon as it's done."

Mirana sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic."

"We talked last night about what kind of wedding we want, and we both agree. We only want you and Mother there. Neither of us wants a big public wedding."

The Queen's eyes sparkled. "It's going to be so lovely. Have you thought of where you want to have the ceremony?"

"No, not yet. But we do wonder who's going to marry us."

Mirana gazed at her thoughtfully. "It's been a long time since anyone's gotten married here." She frowned. "The last wedding was my sister's...and she beheaded the man who performed the ceremony."

"Oh! That's terrible!" Alice gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. You must hate talking about it."

"No...it's alright. I told you, I'm looking forward now, not backwards. And now...well...there's Étienne..."

Alice smiled. "I'm so very glad you've found him. He _must_ be the one. Think of it. It's got to be Fate. Your first meeting, he rescued you from certain harm, if not death. It's like something right out of a novel! And I've seen the two of you, how you interact with each other," Alice said. "Tarrant and I have talked about how much the two of you remind us of how _we_ are. And look how fast everything's gone with us." She gazed at Mirana. "Mother was right, you know. When you've met your match, it all happens very quickly. And I can see that's exactly what's happening with you and Étienne." She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't think I didn't see how he was holding and caressing your hand at the Zoo."

Mirana blushed and smiled.

"So...back to the subject of the wedding. Who do you think can marry us?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it would have to be me...or maybe Kendrew."

Alice looked aghast. "God! Not him. I'm happy to see he's becoming more human now, thanks to Freda...but I don't want _him_ to be the one to perform such a sacred ceremony." She looked at her friend and said softly, "And I would be happy for you to be the one to marry us, but I want you to be my maid of honour. You're my best friend, my sister. I want you by my side when I marry Tarrant, not in front of us, in an official, formal capacity, but as my best friend."

Mirana got misty-eyed at that, which made Alice misty-eyed too. They smiled at each other. "How emotional we are!" Mirana said, laughing and wiping her eyes.

"Wait!" Alice said suddenly, struck with inspiration. "What about Absolem performing the ceremony? He'd be perfect!"

Mirana nodded, her eyes shining. "Yes! You're right. He _would_ be perfect. Besides me, Absolem is the other caretaker of Underland. That's why he and I are the only ones who can jump people between the two worlds. And he and I are the only ones who can actually get to the Otherworld on our own."

Alice remembered something suddenly. "Oh! Of course! You know, that day Hamish proposed to me, during the party, before the proposal, I kept seeing the White Rabbit running around in the Ascot's bushes. But when Hamish was actually proposing to me, just before he asked me to marry him, I saw Absolem on his shoulder. He was still a caterpillar then. I suppose he must have jumped McTwisp up to look for me...but then, during the proposal Absolem was right there on Hamish's shoulder, perhaps to stop me...or warn me. It was like an omen. Hamish was squeamish about a caterpillar being on him and told me to get it off him, so I picked Absolem up and set him down on the rail of the gazebo." Alice smiled, thinking fondly of her dear Absolem. "How odd! I only just remembered that."

Mirana gazed at her, listening to the tale, rapt. "I know you told me a bit about that day but you didn't go into much detail. What happened next?"

"Well, after Hamish proposed I didn't know what to do. I was terrified by the whole thing. Everyone was staring at us and waiting for me to accept. But then I suddenly saw the White Rabbit again, tapping his pocket watch urgently, then he ran away as if he wanted me to follow. I looked at the crowd of people gathered and I felt utterly panicked because I didn't want to marry Hamish but I didn't know how to say no in front of all those people. So I ran off, after McTwisp. And that's when I fell down the rabbit hole and got to Underland."

Mirana smiled at the memory of the Alice who came to Underland two years previous. Then she said, "Er...what exactly did Hamish say to you yesterday at the Park? We never had a chance to talk about it yet."

"It was terrible. He had noticed the ring Tarrant made me, the first ring. He saw it was on my left hand and when he pulled me aside, he asked if I was engaged to Tarrant. When I told him I was, he got upset, which surprised me. Then he told me he cared for me and that he thought because I hadn't married anyone else, he believed he still had a chance with me. I had no idea he actually cared for me, nor that he was hoping and waiting for me to change my mind, so it was quite a shock." She looked sad for a moment. "He was so hurt. It was awful."

"Oh dear," Mirana said, her eyes wide. "Yes, he did look rather...distressed. And then you came back and you were upset. I was dying to talk to you, wanting to know what had happened, but with all the excitement yesterday we never had a chance to talk about it until now."

Alice grimaced. "I suppose we should pop back to London after my breakfast with Tarrant. There will probably be a message from Lord Ascot, Hamish's father." She sighed heavily.

"I know you don't like to hurt anyone but you can't help that you didn't love Hamish," Mirana said. "Tarrant is your match, your true love. It's Fate. So you musn't let it upset you."

Alice nodded. "I know. I'll try not to. But it's more than that," she said. "Now everyone in London will know about him. How am I supposed to explain it all? God! And my sister, Margaret. She's going to be so shocked. And I'm sure she'll be quite judgemental about how different Tarrant looks." She frowned, feeling angry on Tarrant's behalf. "She better not say anything," Alice said fiercely. "And she better be nice to him."

Mirana smiled, her eyes soft. "You're so sweet. So protective. Just like he is with you. Last night...when you went for your walk and heard the noise in the bushes, didn't you say he drew his sword immediately and went a bit mad?"

Alice nodded. "I was so scared something was going to happen. I'm convinced it was Stayne, spying on us. I have a feeling about it and my feelings are rarely wrong." She gazed at Mirana anxiously. "Did the guards have any luck?"

"I'm afraid not," Mirana said, frowning. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you, as I don't want to upset or worry you..."

"What? You must tell me, now that you brought it up."

"Well...the guards said they found footprints around the area where the bushes are, and the footprints were large, as if they belonged to a very tall man."

"So it _was_ Stayne. I knew it!" Alice sighed. "Thank God I pulled Tarrant away. If they'd had a confrontation, Tarrant would most certainly have tried to kill him. And I know he's bested Stayne every time they've fought, at least when I've been present, but what if Tarrant finds him and they fight and this time, Tarrant loses?" She wrung her hands together, getting upset by the thought.

"Shhhh," Mirana soothed, patting her shoulder. "If Tarrant is the one to catch him, I have no doubt he'll best him again. But we won't let it get to that. My Knights will find him. I've been sending the Red Knights to search, as they know Stayne better than the White Knights. They're out there right now, looking for him as we speak."

Alice nodded. "I hope they find him. He's a menace."

Mirana took Alice's hand and squeezed it. "Forget about him right now. Think of Tarrant. You're betrothed! And now you're going to have a lovely romantic breakfast on your balcony." She smiled. "Why don't you go now and send for him? I'll have Giselle pop over to your mother's chambers and invite her to have breakfast with me, so you two can have your privacy."

Alice smiled at her friend gratefully. "Thank you. And thank you for last night. The ball was so very beautiful. You made it so special."

Mirana returned her smile then said, "After you've had breakfast and Tarrant goes to work on your wedding dress, come back here to my chambers and we'll pop back to London to see if any messages were sent."

Alice nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit then."

When Alice got back to her chambers she asked Cora to send word to Tarrant that she was ready for him to come up. "We're having breakfast on the balcony so can you act as chaperone?"

Cora nodded, her eyes twinkling. "I'd be happy to," she said, giving her a wink.

When Tarrant arrived, he and Alice immediately went out to the balcony and Tarrant pulled her into his arms. "Is Cora looking?" he whispered.

Alice smiled. "No. She's getting our breakfast ready."

Tarrant grinned then kissed her hungrily. "Mmmmm," he murmured. "I'd rather have you for breakfast."

Alice giggled. "Behave yourself! Cora will be coming out here any second."

"I can't help it. Can we go to the hat-making room after this?" he asked, his brogue deepening and his eyes turning emerald.

She nodded, her heart racing suddenly.

Moments later, Cora came out with their breakfast and they went to sit down.

As they ate, Alice told Tarrant she'd spoken to Mirana about their wedding and that she'd come up with the idea of Absolem performing the ceremony. "It's either him or Kendrew, the Knave. I want Mirana to be my maid of honour."

Tarrant nodded. "Absolem would be the best choice. He's the one who's responsible for keeping us in touch, as you said, so if it weren't for him we wouldn't be together now." He smiled, then frowned suddenly. "Should I have someone too?"

"Perhaps Mr. Gaillard could act as your best man. I like him and I wouldn't mind him being part of our wedding."

"Yes. I'll ask him then, when I go to his workshop to get started on your dress."

Alice's eyes sparkled. "What will it look like?"

"I was hoping we could design it together," he said softly. "We designed Mirana's hat together so I know we work well as a team...and it's your wedding dress, after all. I want you to have a say."

Alice reached out and took his hand. "I love you," she said, gazing at him adoringly. "You're so very sweet."

When they finished breakfast they went straight to the hat-making room.

* * *

"We haven't much time, I'm afraid," Alice said. "I have to go back to London with Mother, Mirana and Freda to see if any messages have been delivered."

Tarrant grabbed hold of her and said, "Then we'll have to be quick, won't we?" He pulled her tightly against him and started kissing her voraciously. "We'll keep most of our clothes on..." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"What shall we take off?" Alice whispered heatedly.

He picked her up and carried her to the chaise. "You can stay in everything...but I'll take off my hat, my sword...and...?"

"Your trousers," she said, her eyes darkening with desire.

"My naughty little vixen," he whispered, taking off his hat and unfastening his sword then putting them on the table. He turned back around and shed his jacket, his waistcoat and his ascot, then he quickly took off his trousers, laying them over the chair.

"Come here," she said urgently.

He went to her and sat down on the chaise. "What do you want to do?" he said, his brogue deepening as his eyes turned emerald and gold.

"I want us to do what we did last night," she whispered in his ear.

His eyes flashed, burning into hers, making her feel dizzy with excitement. "Lay down then," he whispered.

Alice did so, her heart pounding, and Tarrant got down next to her, turning onto his side to face her. He started to pull up her skirt and she grabbed hold of him, pulling him close, and began kissing him passionately.

Tarrant kissed her back ardently as his hand pulled up the skirt of her dress, then her chemise.

"Touch me," she said breathlessly.

He slowly and provocatively slid his hand down inside the front of her bloomers and she moaned softly, her breath quickening. He began to stroke her, the way he did the night before, kissing and nibbling his way up her neck at the same time, then he whispered seductively into her ear with that devastating brogue of his, "Is _this_ what you want?"

"God...yes!" she gasped. She was so aroused she felt like she was on fire.

He continued to stroke and pet her, and his hand started to move more deliberately as he cupped the back of her neck with his other hand and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her quite lasciviously, making her moan at the utterly erotic pleasure his ministrations were coaxing from her body.

"Tarrant!" she gasped. "Don't stop!" He began to stroke her more boldly by changing and increasing the rhythm and cadence, intensifying the sensual pleasure that was building and spreading thoughout her, driving her closer to the peak. She writhed against his hand unrestrainedly, completely swept away.

He grew bolder, getting more and more aroused by the way she was responding, and his strokes became more urgent and provocative, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, and when he began kissing her wildly, his tongue plundering her mouth suggestively, she plunged over, bucking and shivering against him, moaning in ecstasy.

He kissed her fervidly, his hand thrust aggressively down her bloomers as he continued stroking her. When she stopped shivering, his hand slowed down and began to pet her softly.

She moaned and threw her head back, revelling in the way he was caressing her, then finally she whispered, "My turn. I want to touch _you_ now."

They switched positions and when Alice slipped her hand inside Tarrant's drawers and wrapped it around him, he gasped.

"Oh God!" he moaned as she began to stroke him.

Her talk with Mirana had taught her a few things, so she experimented, stroking him in different ways until she found the one that made him most responsive. "Do you like this?" she asked heatedly in his ear as she moved her hand in a way that had him clutching onto her and moaning deliriously. She smiled wickedly. She was discovering that she was quite a sensual person herself and she loved the way she was touching him and the way he was responding to it, just as much as she loved it when he was doing it to her.

Tarrant was so aroused, he couldn't hold back, and within seconds he reached the brink and went over the edge. He gasped sharply and his body began to shudder as his seed spilled out in warm gushes all over her hand, making her shiver in delight at how utterly erotic and arousing it was. "Alice!" he gasped, grabbing her head and pulling it down to his so he could kiss her.

Alice kissed him back fiercely, consumed by a fire that burned inside her, the fire Tarrant had awakened in her, that only got hotter with each encounter. She explored his mouth eagerly and he moaned at her fervour, and suddenly his hand was yanking up her skirt and chemise and slipping down inside her bloomers again. "Oh!" she gasped breathlessly.

He began to stroke her again, as if he had gone almost mad with lust and desire. "My wicked, wicked Alice," he whispered salaciously in her ear as he stroked her more pruriently, making her gasp at his aggressiveness. "So very naughty...so tempting," he whispered, his hand getting even bolder. "I want to ravish you...completely."

"Oh God!" she moaned, gasping and writhing with wanton abandon, as she fell deeper and deeper under the spell of his relentless sensual assault. Her hand was still down his drawers, wrapped around him, and she accidentally squeezed him in her delirium, making him groan. She wasn't sure if she'd hurt him, as the sound he'd made was hard to read, so she began to pull her hand up to let go, but Tarrant grabbed it with his other hand and kept it there.

"No. Keep touching me...don't let go," he whispered commandingly as he continued stroking and petting her, making Alice writhe against his hand feverishly.

"Tarrant!" she gasped, feeling the fire build, hotter than it had ever been before.

He kissed her neck amorously then moved back to her ear and whispered, "You feel so good...I want you, I want to be inside you...I want to rip your dress off and take you right now."

That pushed her over the edge and she cried out as wave after wave wracked her body and his mouth found hers and began to plunder it relentlessly. When the shivers stopped he pulled back to look at her, and she stared at him, completely shattered. "Tarrant," she gasped breathlessly. "That was...so...intense..."

He grinned wickedly and pulled his hand out from her bloomers, then pulled her hand out from his drawers, wiping it against the fabric. He wasn't shy or blushing like he was the night before, but instead quite rakish and bold. "Good intense or bad intense?"

"Good," she whispered. "Very very _good_..."

He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, pulling her body tightly against his. "Mmmm...I can't get enough of you," he murmured. "My Alice...I want you so much..."

She drew her head back to look at him. "Do you not want to wait?"

He gazed at her and suddenly his eyes began to change, softening and turning back to their usual lime-green colour. "Oh God! Yes...of course I do. I want to wait." He reached out and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry. I got...carried away..."

Alice snuggled closer and kissed him lovingly. "It's alright. I got carried away too."

"We'll have to marry soon, angel. As soon as possible."

"I know. And I'm glad," she said softly. "I can't wait to be your wife."

He cradled her in his arms and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

"Come, let's get cleaned up," he said, pulling her off the chaise and leading her to the washroom. "Oh!" he said suddenly. "You're going to see your _mother_ now. How can I look her in the eye after what we just did?"

Alice laughed. "Just escort me to my chambers and then you can sneak off down to Mr. Gaillard's workshop. You don't have to see her until later."

They cleaned up and Tarrant put his clothes back on and fastened his sword to his belt then Alice took his hat and placed it on his head, as she loved to do.

Tarrant stood back to scrutinise her. "I hope your mother doesn't suspect..."

"Come on, silly," she said, smiling, taking him by the hand and leading him to the door. "She won't know a thing. Escort me to my chambers then go get started on my wedding dress so we can get married as soon as possible."

After Tarrant dropped her off at the door to her chambers then hastily left before Mrs. Kingsley could see him, Alice went inside to wash up. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed softly to herself. How utterly mad she and Tarrant were for each other! The way he just ravished her was quite...arresting. She flushed, remembering the salacious things he whispered in her ear when he ravished her that second time. God! He was so...sensual. She took a deep breath. If she kept thinking about it her mother might notice how flushed she was, and would no doubt become suspicious that something had happened between them, just as Tarrant feared.

Alice had Cora escort her to the Mirana's chambers then told her maid she'd be back later.

Giselle answered the door and ushered her inside. "They're in the Queen's dressing room," she told Alice with a smile.

Alice went back and found Mirana and her mother looking through Mirana's closets for something to wear that evening to the opera.

"This one is just lovely, dear," Mrs. Kingsley said, pulling out a rather beautiful dress and showing it to Mirana. "I think you should wear this. It's quite flattering for your colouring and it's perfect for going to the opera."

"What do you think, Alice?" Mirana said, looking anxious.

"I think you worry too much," Alice said with a smile. "It's all going to turn out wonderfully. I just know it!" She gave Mirana a reassuring pat on the arm. "As for the dress, it's perfect, like Mother said. You'll look so beautiful. Étienne will be speechless."

Mirana smiled.

"So now that we've picked out your dress, perhaps we should get Freda and pop back to London to see if there are any messages," Alice said. She grinned at Mirana. "And maybe there's one for you from Étienne..."

The Queen's eyes sparkled. "Yes, let's get going. I'll have Giselle get Freda."

They all went out to the sitting room and Giselle went to get the Kingsley's maid.

Once Freda arrived, they all got into place and took each other's hands, then Alice wished them to the Kingsley's house.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Day Eight**

"We're here," Alice said. She had wished them to the sitting room, and when they all opened their eyes, Freda gasped.

"It's so strange and amazing," the maid said. She seemed a lot more relaxed about everything and it made Alice wonder just what she and the Knave talked about and what it was like between them.

Mrs. Kingsley said, "Freda, why don't you check and see if any messages were delivered?"

When the maid left Alice said, "Mother, you realise that now that Hamish knows, it means everyone will know about Tarrant. Including Margaret. What are we going to say?"

"We'll just stick with the original story," Mrs. Kingsley said. "You met Mirana when you were in Bombay and she introduced you to Tarrant, who was there too. You all became rather close friends, keeping up a correspondence after you left Bombay, and as you and Tarrant wrote each other, the two of you fell in love. When you returned to London after your last trip with the Company, Mirana was in town and Tarrant came to visit, wanting to see you. After spending more time together in person, he proposed and you accepted. You've kept it all private because you didn't want anyone to know about him until there was something to tell. I was in on the secret but was sworn to secrecy - that part is for Margaret, as she'll be wanting to know how come you never told her about any of it."

Alice nodded. "I told Hamish yesterday the engagement was a recent development, so I can say Tarrant and I only got engaged a couple of days ago and we just haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet."

Freda came in with a handful of messages and gave them to Mrs. Kingsley who looked through them to check the names of the senders.

"There's one from Lord Ascot, one from Margaret, one from that bookshop on Charing Cross," Mrs. Kingsley said, "Ah! And one for you, Mirana. From Étienne."

Mirana looked excited as she took the message from Mrs. Kingsley. As she opened it and began to read it, Mrs. Kingsley turned to Alice and said, "Which one do you want to read first?"

"I'll read Lord Ascot's and you read Margaret's," Alice said.

The message from Lord Ascot wasn't too bad. He congratulated her on her engagement and asked if she would soon call on him so they could discuss whether or not she wanted to continue working with the Company now that she was getting married.

Margaret's was short and to the point. She wanted to know if it was really true that Alice was engaged to a Lord and if so, why she never knew about it and had to hear of it through gossip, rather than from Alice or Mrs. Kingsley.

Alice sighed.

"I'll deal with Margaret," her mother said reassuringly. "You won't have to see her. We'll go to the opera tonight and hopefully we won't run into anyone...then after that you'll be back in Underland and won't have to worry about seeing anybody. I'll tell everyone that you've gone out of town to stay up North for a bit with the Duchess and Tarrant."

"What? I thought you were coming back with us!" Alice exclaimed, looking distressed.

"Yes, of course I am, darling, but I can pop back and forth if need be. You can stay put in Underland."

Alice looked at Mirana, who was smiling dreamily. "I take it the message was good?" Alice said.

Mirana nodded, her eyes soft. "He just said he was looking forward to seeing me tonight...and...er...that kind of thing," she said, blushing. "He also wanted to know if we're sure we want to meet him there, rather than him coming here to pick us up in his carriage."

"Let's sit down, all of us, and write everyone back," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Mirana, I think it might be best to stick with the original plan and tell him we'll meet him there. Then tonight, after the opera, he can come back here after you tell him the truth and we'll all go back to Underland."

"If he'll come," Mirana said, biting her lip.

"He will," Alice and Mrs. Kingsley said, at the same time, which made Mirana smile.

Alice wrote to Lord Ascot, thanking him for his congratulations and said she would indeed call on him in the next few days. She then opened the message from the bookshop. The shopkeeper wanted her to know he'd pulled several books for her to sort through at her earliest convenience. "What does everyone want to do today?" she asked Mirana and her mother.

"I was planning on taking your mother for a more extensive tour of Underland," Mirana said. "Why?"

"The shopkeeper from the bookshop has some books for me to sort through and I wondered if we might pop over so I can do that. I shouldn't be long. I want to get back to Underland as soon as possible."

"We can go to the bookshop if you like," Mirana said. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Mrs. Kingsley had just finished her note to Margaret and looked up. "Yes, I know how you are when you have a project," she said with a fond smile. "So why don't we go?"

"Alright then," Alice said. "We'll go. And once we're done we'll come back to the house then go back to Underland right away."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded then collected Alice's and Mirana's messages to Lord Ascot and Étienne and went to ask Freda to send them off, along with the message for Margaret.

Mirana turned to Alice once they were alone and smiled happily. "The note from Étienne was so sweet. He's very romantic. I can't wait for tonight!"

Alice grinned. "It's going to be lovely. And I can't wait until you tell him the truth and he comes back with us. Then all your worries will go away once and for all."

When Mrs. Kingsley returned they all went outside to wait for the carriage. Once it arrived, they got in and headed straight for the bookshop. Alice was greeted warmly by the shopkeeper and taken to the back. He'd pulled a good amount of books aside and when Alice went through them she decided to get the whole lot, as they were all good and would be perfect for the library. After she paid for them and arranged for their delivery, the three ladies left and immediately got back into the carriage, urged somewhat hastily by Alice, who didn't want to run into anyone and was eager to get out of there.

Once they got back to the Kingsley house, Alice told Freda that the bookshop would be sending another delivery of books that afternoon, then Mrs. Kingsley told her they'd be back later, when it was time to go to the opera.

The maid looked a bit envious about them going back to Underland and Mirana noticed. She smiled and told Freda she could come back with them after the opera, and Mrs. Kingsley nodded her agreement. Freda's eyes lit up, clearly at the prospect of seeing the Knave again, and Alice and Mirana exchanged a smile.

Finally they were ready to go. Alice stood between Mirana and her mother and once they'd all taken each other's hands and closed their eyes, she wished them back to Mirana's chambers.

"Where are you going to go on your tour?" Alice asked Mirana and her mother.

"I thought I'd show your mother the Tulgey Wood where the battle took place on Frabjous Day. And then maybe take her around some of the nearby villages."

"Are you going to go see Tarrant now?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"Yes...he wants me to help design the wedding dress so he can get started on it right away."

Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley exchanged a look and smiled indulgently.

"Have Cora escort you," Mirana said meaningfully.

Alice nodded. With Stayne on the loose she'd need to be extra vigilant.

* * *

"Ah! The bride to be!" Mr. Gaillard cried jovially when Alice entered the workshop. "May I offer my most sincere congratulations!"

"Thank you," Alice said warmly.

Tarrant looked up and smiled happily. "Come here, angel. Take a look at my sketches. I've so many ideas and I want to know what you think."

Alice smiled and went over to him and he took her hand and kissed it sweetly. She looked at his sketches and gasped. "Oh! They're all so beautiful, Tarrant! I don't which to choose from."

They spent the next hour going through the sketches, making alterations and improvements to each one as new ideas came to them, then they began eliminating the ones they didn't like as much as some of the others. When they finally came up with the design they agreed was perfect, Alice curled up in her favourite chair and worked on her drawing of Tarrant, while he got started on the dress.

A while later it was time for lunch, and they decided to eat in the Royal Dining Hall with some of the other Lords and Ladies, in an effort to be more sociable. Lady Fleurette and Lady Cyrilla were there and when they invited Alice and Tarrant to join them, the newly betrothed couple accepted.

After they all went to the buffet and filled their plates, they sat down together at one end of the dining table, and as they ate, Alice told the two Ladies about the library she wanted to have built and she talked about the books she'd bought so far.

"It's so exciting," Lady Fleurette said. "I shall find it very interesting to read books from the Otherworld, and I imagine everyone else will too."

"Oh yes!" Lady Cyrilla said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see what you've brought."

"You should see the atlas of maps Lady Alice has of the Otherworld," Tarrant told them. "It's so much bigger than you could ever imagine." He went on to describe what he'd seen of the Otherworld so far, and they listened, fascinated.

Lady Cyrilla's eyes sparkled and she said, "How I would love to go to the Otherworld! It sounds so wonderful!"

Alice gave her a conspiratorial smile. "I imagine you will one day."

After lunch they bid the Ladies farewell, then Alice told Tarrant she wanted to have a nap so she'd be fresh for the opera later.

He escorted her to her chambers and came in for a moment so they could share a kiss on the balcony, then he told her he wanted to get back to the workshop so he could work on the dress. "The sooner it's done, the sooner we can get married," he said, his eyes shining.

Alice wrapped her arms around him. "Then you must get back to work on it, right away," she said with an adoring smile.

He pulled her close and hugged her tightly then kissed her. "My sweet Alice," he said tenderly, then he kissed her again.

She caressed his cheek, gazing at him with soft eyes.

After giving her one last kiss he whispered, "I'll see you in a bit, angel."

* * *

Once Tarrant had gone, Alice had a bath and washed her hair then she laid down on the bed and had a nap.

Cora woke her up a little later, saying her mother wanted to see her.

Alice got up and Cora helped her dress then escorted her to her mother's chambers.

When Alice got there, Mrs. Kingsley smiled at her and said, "Come, darling, let's go out to my balcony and have a little chat. I haven't really had a chance to spend any time alone with you since you got engaged."

They went out to the balcony and sat down.

"So!" Mrs. Kingsley said gaily. "I just stopped at the Dressmaker's workshop and had a peek at the wedding dress sketches and the work in progress. It's going to be beautiful!" She gazed at her daughter affectionately. "I'm so very happy for you. Tarrant is a very special man, in more ways than one."

Alice smiled softly. "Yes, he is."

"I'm so glad you listened to your heart and waited for the right person. And there's no doubt that Tarrant is the perfect man for you." She beamed. "He's so dear. I realise now, you always knew what was best for you, even when I didn't. I know I told you before...but I want to say it again. It was wrong of me to push you to marry the way I did. I worried about you. You're so much like your father...but you're a woman. I thought it was important to get you settled." She smiled ruefully. "I pushed Margaret too and look what happened with her."

They both grimaced at the thought of Lowell. "You did what you thought was best for your daughters," Alice said gently. "I know it can't have been easy these past few years without Father. And I certainly didn't make it any easier on you, being the way that I am."

"No, darling. I love you just as you are. Seeing you here in Underland and with Tarrant and Mirana...you've finally found your place. I know how alone you've felt all your life, especially after your father died. But here, you've grown into yourself and I couldn't be more proud."

Alice smiled. "I'm so very glad you're here, Mother. I only wish I'd told you sooner."

"I can understand why you didn't," Mrs. Kingsley said softly. "But you've told me now and how happy I am that you did!"

Alice took her mother's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Then she frowned, thinking of her sister. "What are we going to do about Margaret? We can never tell _her_ the truth. How are we going to explain why she can't visit Tarrant and me?"

"We'll tell her you and Tarrant are going to live at his estate in Scotland. And you can put her off from asking to visit by telling her you and Tarrant will be travelling a great deal."

Alice nodded. "Yes," she said thoughtfully. "That sounds good. And very believable."

"You know, Alice, I've been thinking. You know how you told me a bit about your plans to expand Underland, and about your ideas on helping the people here find matches in the Otherworld, as you all call it? Well, I think it's a splendid idea. And I'd very much like to help and be a part of it."

Alice beamed at her mother. "I had a feeling you might. Just think, Mother. Underland was a very dark, unhappy place for such a long time. Did you know no one has gotten married since the Red Queen did? Even though she's gone now and Mirana is trying to rebuild everything, it's still stagnant and needs new life. I want to somehow find a way to bring new people here, from the Otherworld. It will take a lot of careful thinking and planning but I believe it's what I'm meant to do. We just have to find the right people, ones who fit in here and will embrace this world wholeheartedly."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "You're so much like your father. You have vision...but you also have the ability to make your vision a reality. I look forward to helping you in your endeavors to rebuild and expand this world and shall do all I can to contribute to its success."

They smiled at each other then Alice gave her mother a hug. "I love you, Mother. I don't think I've said that enough over the years."

Mrs. Kingsley hugged her back then smiled at her softly, looking a bit emotional. "I love you too, darling." They gazed at each other and smiled then Mrs. Kingsley took out her pocket watch to check the time and said, "I believe we should start thinking about getting ready soon. Mirana wants us all to have Tea first and after that we'll get dressed." Her eyes sparkled. "This is all turning into such an incredible adventure!"

Alice grinned, happy to see her mother so animated and full of life. "Let's go to Tea then, shall we?"

* * *

When they got to Mirana's chambers Alice saw that Tarrant was already there.

He went to her and took her hand and whispered, "The dress is coming along nicely."

Alice gazed at him, feeling her heart swell when she saw the sweet, earnest expression on his face. "Then I imagine it won't be long at all before we can marry," she whispered happily.

He squeezed her hand then kissed her cheek tenderly. "Yes...perhaps in just a few days time. So we'll need to start making plans for the actual wedding soon. We can talk about it later tonight, after we get back from the opera."

They joined Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley, who had already gone out to the terrace, and sat down.

Mirana poured the tea and once they were all served they discussed the plan for the night.

"We'll go to the house then take the carriage and meet up with the Marquis at the opera house," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"And after the opera I'll tell him everything," Mirana said, looking both excited and nervous.

Tarrant smiled at her. "You shouldn't worry," he said softly. "There's no doubt of his feeling for you. I shouldn't think that knowing the truth about you and Underland would change that."

Alice nodded. "Trust in Fate. He's the one for you. I know it."

When Tea was over they all went to start getting ready.

Alice decided to wear the red velvet gown with black satin trim that Mr. Gaillard made for her. It would be perfect for the opera. Cora helped her dress then sat her down to do her hair, arranging it rather artfully in a style that was quite becoming. Once it was done, the maid went to send for Tarrant.

He arrived shortly after, looking breathtakingly handsome. Proving once again that they had an uncanny rapport, even when apart, Tarrant had chosen similar colours as Alice, donning a black velvet jacket with matching black trousers, a charcoal grey waistcoat, and a red patterned ascot. Instead of his favourite hat, he was wearing a black one with a red silk sash at the bottom, similar in style to his favourite hat. He looked quite elegant and very dashing.

"Oh! Tarrant! You look amazing!" Alice breathed.

He grinned then pulled her close for a kiss. "And you look so very beautiful," he whispered adoringly. "That dress really suits you."

They went to Mirana's chambers and Giselle let them in, a huge smile on her face. She looked at them admiringly and told them they both looked brilliant. She was dressed the part for a chaperone to a Duchess and she looked quite excited and rather pretty.

"You look lovely, Giselle," Alice said warmly. "Truly."

Giselle beamed then told them that Mrs. Kingsley was already there, helping Mirana get dressed. Tarrant sat down in the sitting room and Alice went back to the dressing room to check the progress.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kingsley exclaimed when she saw her daughter. "What a beautiful dress!"

"Mr. Gaillard made it," Alice said with a smile. She looked at both her mother and Mirana. "And don't you two look stunning!"

Mirana looked especially beautiful. She was a bit keyed up but nothing could take away from how radiant she looked. Mrs. Kingsley was doing her hair and once it was finished Mirana stood and checked herself in the mirror. "It's lovely, Helen," she said softly. "Thank you."

The three ladies looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

They went out to the sitting room and when Mrs. Kingsley and Mirana saw Tarrant they both gasped.

"God, Tarrant! You look so dashing!" Mirana said. "Good heavens!"

Alice grinned and went to stand beside him, and Tarrant took her hand.

"You look very handsome, dear," Mrs. Kingsley said admiringly.

"You match so perfectly!" Mirana said. "Did you plan that?"

Alice and Tarrant smiled.

"No. It just happened," Alice said, then she turned to look at Tarrant, her eyes shining.

He gazed back at her, his expression mirroring her own, and squeezed her hand.

"Are we all ready then?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Come, Giselle," Mirana said. "Take my hand. Helen, you take Tarrant's."

They all got into place and when Mirana gave the word they all closed their eyes and Alice wished them to the Kingsley's sitting room.

Giselle gasped when she opened her eyes, and everyone smiled. It never ceased to amuse them when they brought someone new along and they saw the reaction it elicited.

"What do you think?" Alice said.

"Oh! I just can't believe I'm actually here!" Giselle said excitedly.

Freda came into the sitting room and gaped at them all. "My goodness. You all look so nice!" she said, her eyes wide.

Mrs. Kingsley took Giselle by the arm. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you the house and gardens," she said. "Now I know what it's like to see a strange new world so I imagine you'd like to see all you can."

Giselle nodded eagerly.

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Freda. "While I show Giselle the house, why don't you get started packing since you'll be coming back with us tonight?"

Freda smiled happily and went off to do just that.

When Giselle and Mrs. Kingsley left, Mirana turned Alice and Tarrant. "You two really look magnificent! Honestly! Tarrant, I've never seen you look so handsome. I love the hat!"

He smiled and thanked her. "You look quite beautiful," he said. "The Marquis won't be able to see anything but you, I imagine."

Alice giggled. "It's true. He's going to be flabbergasted. You look absolutely enchanting."

Mirana blushed and smiled.

Mrs. Kingsley and Giselle returned a while later from their tour of the house then they all went outside to show Giselle the gardens.

Tarrant took the opportunity to pull Alice away for a private moment. "You really look exquisite, angel," he said softly, caressing her face then kissing her sweetly.

"So do you," Alice said, putting her arms around him and burying her face in his neck, breathing him in. A rush of love for him coursed through her and she drew back to gaze at him. "I adore you, you know. I love you...so much it makes my heart feel like it might burst sometimes."

He hugged her emotionally. "I love you too," he whispered, his arms tightening around her. He cupped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"Alice? Tarrant? Where are you? Come along, darlings," Mrs. Kingsley called. "It's time for us to go."

Tarrant grinned then took Alice's hand and they went and joined the group.

Freda had already called for the carriage so it was ready and waiting for them when they went out through the front door. Tarrant gallantly helped everyone inside then got in and sat beside Alice, taking her hand.

When the carriage began to move, Giselle looked out the window. "This is incredible!" she breathed, looking quite exhilarated.

Mirana gazed out her own window, a dreamy smile on her face.

Along the way, Mrs. Kingsley played tour guide to Giselle, who looked out the window eagerly at everything, her eyes wide with excitement.

Alice and Tarrant smiled at each other and snuggled closer together, holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

When they arrived at the opera house Tarrant got out and helped the four ladies disembark.

Étienne appeared suddenly, as if he'd been outside waiting for them, and he took one look at Mirana and gaped at her, looking quite dazed. "_Vous avez l'air magnifique, ma chère Duchesse_," he said softly, forgetting to speak English. "_Absolument magnifique_."

Mirana smiled and blushed. "Étienne, this is Giselle, my Maid. She's to be our chaperone tonight, as Helen will be chaperoning Alice and Tarrant."

The Marquis could barely take his eyes off Mirana long enough to look at Giselle and say, "_Enchanté_."

Giselle gaped at him.

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a look with Mrs. Kingsley and they all smiled.

Étienne took Mirana's hand and kissed it, gazing into her eyes the whole time.

Mirana stared back at him and they just stood there, lost in their own world.

After a long moment Alice stepped forward to nudge Mirana.

"Oh!" Mirana said, startled out of her reverie. "Er...shall we go in?"

Étienne finally seemed to remember himself. "Forgive me!" he said turning to look at everyone, then he bowed charmingly. "Good evening, my friends."

Alice and Tarrant smiled, then curtsied and bowed respectively. "Hello," they said in unison.

Mrs. Kingsley curtsied then said warmly, "Hello, dear Étienne. We're so very delighted to join you on this fine evening."

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. "Perhaps we should go inside," the Marquis suggested, offering Mirana his arm. When she took it, he gazed at her and smiled softly. "Come along, my friends, _ma chère Duchesse_," he said, "and I'll take you to my box."

He gestured for everyone to follow and led them inside.

As they went in, Alice looked around nervously to see if anyone she knew was there. Thankfully she saw no one and she turned around to whisper to Mrs. Kingsley, "I really hope no one we know is here tonight. I don't see anyone...yet."

Once they got to the box, they all sat down, and Étienne sat beside Mirana and turned to look at her, then leaned closer and whispered something to her that made her smile. He laughed and they began to talk softly to one another.

Alice grinned at Tarrant. "How besotted he is with her!" she whispered.

A servant appeared suddenly and began to pour out glasses of wine for everyone.

The Marquis pulled his gaze away from Mirana and looked at the group. "I had my manservant bring a few bottles of my best vintage along."

"Oh! How lovely!" Alice said. "Is it the same vintage from the other night?"

"No, this one is even finer. _Mon plus grand millésime de tous les temps. Ma plus grande réalisation en tant que vigneron._" He looked at Tarrant then back at Alice. "Ah! Something is different tonight. _Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial_?"

Alice smiled. "_Oui. Nous nous sommes fiancés hier." _She held out her hand to show him the ring.

"_Mais c'est merveilleux. L'anneau est superbe_." He turned to look at Tarrant. "I was just telling your fiancée how beautiful the ring is."

Tarrant smiled and thanked him.

"He made it for me himself," Alice said proudly. "Tarrant is quite an artist."

"_Mon Dieu_! How incredible. I recall that you make hats and dresses...but this ring..._extraordinaire_!"

"Show him the other ring, Alice," Mirana said.

Alice displayed her right hand next to her left. "Yes, he made these both."

Étienne examined the two rings then looked admiringly at Tarrant. "_Oui, un véritable artiste_! I'm most impressed. _Ce talent_! You have such talent!"

Tarrant blushed a bit and thanked him.

Étienne turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "_Vous êtes heureuse qu'un homme aussi remarquable se marier avec votre fille?"_

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I couldn't be happier to have Tarrant as my soon to be son-in-law." She turned to smile affectionately at Tarrant and he smiled back at her, looking very happy.

The wine was passed out by the manservant and when everyone was given a glass, the Marquis raised his and said, "To a lovely evening!"

They all echoed his sentiments and everyone took a sip.

"Oh! This is so good!" Mirana exclaimed softly.

"Yes. It's extraordinary," Mrs. Kingsley agreed.

Alice and Tarrant nodded.

"_Le meilleur millésime que j'ai jamais goûté_," Alice said.

"And you, _Mademoiselle_?" he asked Giselle. "Do you like it?"

Giselle nodded. "It's lovely," she said a bit shyly.

The Marquis smiled at her. "You are the Lady's Maid to _La Duchesse_?" he said.

"I am," Giselle said.

"And our chaperone tonight," he said. He looked at Mirana and grinned impishly and said, "I shall have to behave myself then."

Mirana laughed.

The orchestra began tuning up and Mirana's eyes lit up with excitement.

Étienne gazed at her, his eyes soft, and Alice heard him whisper, "How enchanting you are, _ma douce Duchesse_."

Tarrant heard it too and he and Alice smiled at each other.

When the opera began, Alice saw Étienne move closer to Mirana and take her hand.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and leaned forward, his eyes wide with wonder. "This is incredible," he whispered.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled.

The trio from Underland watched, rapt.

Étienne whispered to Mirana, "Do you know what they're singing, _ma Duchesse_? Do you understand Italian?"

When she shook her head, he whispered softly to her the basic gist of what was happening, all throughout the entire First Act.

Tarrant and Giselle listened to the loose translation, watching the action onstage in awe.

When the First Act finished, Mirana turned to Étienne, her eyes shining, and said, "This is amazing! It's so lovely and so very charming."

The Marquis gazed at her and brought her hand to his lips. "I'm glad you like it," he said softly.

Alice smiled at their adorable display then turned to ask Tarrant what he thought.

"It's astonishing," he said. "I love it."

Alice gazed at him and smiled happily.

When the Second Act began, everyone leaned forward and Étienne continued to softly translate what was going on. He was careful to keep quiet during the duets and arias, as he had been during the First Act.

Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand and watched, mesmerised.

After the Second Act ended, Étienne smiled. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" he said.

"Oh yes!" Mirana breathed.

He gazed at her, looking enchanted by her reaction.

The manservant came around and refilled everyone's glasses.

"How lovely it must be to have your own vineyard," Mirana said. "This wine is heavenly."

Étienne grinned then whispered something to her which made her blush prettily.

Alice looked at Tarrant. "In the next Act you'll get to hear my favourite song. It's a duet, and it's divine. Truly."

"Ah!" the Marquis said, his eyes twinkling. "You must be referring to the duet between the Countess and Susanna..._Sull'aria_."

Alice nodded. "I think it's one of the most beautiful songs ever written."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "You know, after hearing the both of you sing the other night, I can imagine you and Mirana singing it together. It would be quite something, I think."

"Oh yes!" Étienne said enthusiastically. "It would." He looked at Alice then Mirana. "You two must learn it!" he said.

Mirana smiled and said, "I shall have to hear it first."

When the Third Act began, everyone turned their attention back to the stage. As he did for the other two Acts, Étienne translated.

Tarrant held onto Alice's hand, enthralled.

When the famous duet began, Alice leaned forward, swept away by the beauty of the music.

The two sopranos had exquisite voices and as they sang a hush fell over the entire opera house, and it was as if time stood still, and they had all been transported to a higher plane. It was magical.

Alice got tears in her eyes, and when the duet ended she looked at Tarrant and saw he had tears in his eyes too. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her, looking quite moved, then reached into his pocket and gently gave her a handkerchief. Alice snuck a peek at Mirana and saw she had tears on her cheeks and that Étienne had put his arm around her and was handing her a handkerchief too, looking overcome with tender emotion at the sight of her tears. Alice turned to look at her mother and Giselle and saw they all had tears in their eyes as well.

When the Third Act ended, they all looked at each other and smiled reverently, knowing they had shared a very special, transcendental moment they'd never forget.

"That was truly...divine," Mirana said softly.

Étienne gazed at her. "It was," he said just as softly.

Alice noticed he was holding her hand and caressing it tenderly and she looked at Tarrant and smiled.

Tarrant gazed back at her then put his arm around her and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Alice." He said it so earnestly and with such feeling, it made her heart ache.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear then she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling quite emotional.

As the two couples slipped into their own little worlds, Mrs. Kingsley talked softly with Giselle, telling her about Mozart and the history behind his creation of _The Marriage of Figaro_.

Finally, the Fourth Act began.

Étienne translated, as he did for the other three Acts.

Tarrant kept his arm around Alice and she leaned against him as they watched the rest of the opera.

When it was over and the audience stood to applaud, they all rose to join them.

The crowd was effusive and the standing ovation went on for a few minutes, then finally the curtain closed and the lights came on.

Mirana whispered something to Étienne, who nodded, then she went over to Alice and pulled her aside.

"I'm going to tell him now," she whispered. "He wants us all to go back with him to his house and he wants me to go with him in his carriage."

"It's the perfect time to tell him, then," Alice whispered back.

"Yes...but it's a rather _private_ conversation. Would it be wrong if we went unchaperoned?"

"No. Just tell him you need to speak with him about a very private matter so you want to go with him in his carriage, just the two of you," Alice whispered. "You won't need to explain to any of us and I'll quietly let Giselle know as we walk out. We'll follow you in our carriage."

Mirana nodded. "I'm so nervous," she whispered.

"Don't be," Alice said softly. "He's in love with you. He's not just besotted. It's plain as day. When you tell him, the moment he has any doubt, which he probably will, just call for Absolem."

"Thank you," Mirana said, taking Alice's hand and squeezing it.

Alice smiled at her. "Let's go now. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you can relax and just enjoy each other, with no more worries hanging over you."

Mirana nodded then went back over to Étienne.

As they walked out, Mirana and Étienne had a whispered conversation, then when they got outside, the Marquis turned to everyone and said, "When our carriages come, if you would be so kind as to follow my carriage, we can go to my home and enjoy another glass of wine or perhaps something else."

"That would be lovely, Étienne. Thank you," Mrs. Kingsley said graciously.

Alice whispered to Giselle, "Come in our carriage. She's going to tell him on the way over."

Giselle nodded.

The two carriages arrived and Étienne helped Mirana into his, then turned to everyone and said, "The Duchess and I will take my carriage and you can follow us, if that's agreeable."

They all nodded, then Mrs. Kingsley went to speak to the coachman, telling him to follow the Marquis' carriage.

When she returned, Tarrant helped Alice, Mrs. Kingsley and Giselle into the Kingsley carriage then got in and sat next to Alice.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Kingsley said. "Mirana must be so nervous."

The carriage began to move, following Étienne's, and they all looked at each other.

Then Alice smiled. "I just _know_ it's going to be fine."

Tarrant nodded. "I agree. He's not just smitten with her; he's clearly _in love_ with her."

"That's what I said!" Alice laughed.

"Yes...of course he is," Mrs. Kingsley said. "It's quite obvious. But the anticipation is quite...suspenseful."

Giselle said, "He's very handsome and charming. I've heard so much about him from the Queen but meeting him in person...and seeing them together...I don't think she has anything to worry about."

Everyone nodded their agreement then they all fell silent.

Finally the carriages arrived at Étienne's house.

"Here we go," Alice said softly.

Tarrant got out and helped the ladies disembark then they all turned to look at Mirana and the Marquis.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Day Eight**

_The carriage began to move, following Étienne's, and they all looked at each other._

_Then Alice smiled. "I just _know_ it's going to be fine."_

_Tarrant nodded. "I agree. He's not just smitten with her; he's clearly in love with her."_

_"That's what I said!" Alice laughed._

_"Yes...of course he is," Mrs. Kingsley said. "It's quite obvious. But the anticipation is quite...suspenseful."_

_Giselle said, "He's very handsome and charming. I've heard so much about him from the Queen but meeting him in person...and seeing them together...I don't think she has anything to worry about."_

_Everyone nodded their agreement then they all fell silent._

_Finally the carriages arrived at Étienne's house._

_"Here we go," Alice said softly._

_Tarrant got out and helped the ladies disembark then they all turned to look at Mirana and the Marquis._

_

* * *

_

Étienne was holding Mirana's hand and staring at her with a bemused look on his face.

Absolem appeared suddenly, flying out of Étienne's carriage, then he fluttered his way over to Alice and sat on her shoulder.

Mirana turned and smiled at everyone, and beckoned for them to come over.

"Er...are you alright, Étienne?" Alice asked softly. "I know it must be a great shock..."

The Marquis looked at her and smiled. "I will admit, I'm a bit overwhelmed but I'm not entirely as shocked as you might expect." He turned back to gaze at Mirana then said, "It was quite obvious that Mirana was no ordinary Duchess, nor that your Tarrant was an ordinary Lord. I wondered at it. There was something...off...little clues that indicated that something was amiss but I couldn't figure out what it was." He looked at Giselle. "And you, _Mademoiselle_, you're not the Lady's Maid to a Duchess, but to a Queen, is that correct?"

Giselle nodded.

He looked back at Mirana. "And your Dressmaker...Mr. Gaillard, was it? He's not from this world either."

Mirana gazed at him. "No, he's from Underland as well."

The Marquis nodded. "Yes, the pieces are all coming together," he said. "There was something...different...about him too."

"You're not angry with us...or Mirana...for not telling you the truth until now, are you?" Alice said worriedly.

Étienne seemed to be taking it rather well and Mirana was smiling, but what if the truth was too much or too complicated for the Marquis, at least when it came to pursuing a courtship with Mirana?

"How can I be, when the truth is so fantastical?" he said. "Not many people would believe such a thing...indeed, I am honoured that you all chose to trust me with your secret."

"So then...you believe...everything?" Alice asked, then she looked searchingly at Mirana. "How much did you tell him?"

"I told him as much as I could. About Underland...and that I'm the Queen. Then I called for Absolem to eliminate any possible doubt. I didn't really have time to tell him much more than that."

"Why don't we all go inside and have a drink while we discuss this?" Étienne said calmly.

Alice looked at Absolem, who gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't fret," he whispered. "All will be well." He winked at her then fluttered off and disappeared.

Étienne gallantly offered Mirana his arm and after she took it, he nodded at everyone and said, "If you'll follow me..." and he began to lead the way to the front door of his house.

Mrs. Kingsley and Giselle followed and Alice and Tarrant got in the rear.

As they walked, Tarrant took Alice's hand and whispered, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered. "He seems to be...open, at least."

When they got inside, Étienne led them to the sitting room and gestured for them to sit down.

Alice, Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley sat on one sofa and Mirana and Giselle sat on the other.

"So!" the Marquis said cheerfully. "What to drink? Perhaps something stronger than wine is in order?" he suggested, his eyes sparkling.

They all nodded mutely, except for Mirana. "Yes, Étienne. Perhaps that would be best," she said softly.

He smiled at her and Alice was relieved to see that it was a sweet smile and appeared to be genuine, and that his feeling for Mirana hadn't seemed to change. "Cognac?" he asked.

Mirana nodded.

He bowed then politely excused himself and went off to get a servant.

When he left, they all turned to the Queen and gazed at her questioningly.

She laughed. "Honestly! You should see all your faces!"

"Er...he seems alright so far," Alice whispered. "Is he really though?"

Mirana nodded. "I think so." She looked at Alice and Mrs. Kingsley. "What's cognac?"

"It's a liquor made from distilled wine," Mrs. Kingsley whispered. "It's quite strong, so it's meant to be sipped."

Étienne returned and moments later a servant came in after him, carrying a tray, upon which were six glasses of cognac. Étienne sat down next to Mirana, smiling at her softly. The servant went around handing a glass to each person and when everyone was served, Étienne nodded at him and said, "_Ce sera tout, merci_." The servant bowed then left the room.

The Marquis raised his glass and said, "To _more_ unexpected surprises!" which made everyone but Giselle, who wasn't in on the joke, smile.

They all took a sip, and when Alice tried it she made a choking sound and began to cough. "Oh!" she gasped, her eyes watering as her throat burned.

"Are you alright?" Tarrant asked, gazing at her in concern.

Alice nodded and patted his hand, still coughing.

Mrs. Kingsley said, "Oh dear! You must sip it, darling."

Étienne grimaced apologetically. "Forgive me. Cognac is a strong drink for those unaccustomed to it. I should have warned you." He looked at Mirana. "Do you have cognac in...Underland?"

She shook her head. "We do have wine, though," she said.

He looked at Alice and Mrs. Kingsley. "But you two are from here, no?"

Alice nodded, clearing her throat, which was still burning a bit.

"Yes, both Alice and I are from London," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"And how is it that you all came to meet each other?" he asked.

"It's quite a long story..." Alice began. "Long and rather involved. And to be honest, it's a tale that most people would surely find hard to believe."

"I should love to hear it," the Marquis said. "After meeting the talking _papillon_...well...let's just say my mind is very open."

Alice looked at everyone, who all seemed to be at a loss for words. "May I be frank?" she asked Étienne.

"Please," he said, nodding.

"The only way you'll really understand is to come to Underland and see it for yourself."

Mirana turned to him and said softly, "I was hoping you'd come back with us so you could do just that."

"You mean tonight?" he asked, his face and tone unreadable.

"Yes," Mirana said, gazing at him uncertainly.

"And this is something you planned for?"

"Yes...er...I had Giselle prepare some chambers for you in case you...er...wanted to come for a visit," she said, blushing and looking down shyly.

"So...you are inviting me to visit your...kingdom?"

"Please come!" Alice blurted out. "We all want you to."

Even though he was acting nice and still appeared to be just as taken with Mirana as he was before, Alice wasn't sure how he really felt about it all and she wouldn't be able to bear it if he rejected her friend's invitation.

Étienne reached out and covered Mirana's hand with his own. "I should be delighted to," he said softly, and Mirana looked up at him with an expression that was both nervous and hopeful.

"Really?" she asked. "You'll come?"

"But of course! An impromptu trip to a magical world with _ma chère Duchesse_...or should I say _ma chère Reine_? What could be more delightful?"

Mirana smiled at him brilliantly, and everyone else smiled as well, happy and relieved that he had accepted.

"I shall have to pack!" he said, his eyes shining. "How long am I meant to stay?"

"As long as you want. It only takes seconds to pop back and forth between the two worlds," Mirana said, excited now that she knew Étienne was coming. "We've been back and forth three times today, for example, coming this morning to London, then going back to Underland for the rest of the day, then returning to London this evening for the opera."

His eyes sparkled. "This is something I shall have to see!"

"Absolem..." Mirana called.

Seconds later Absolem appeared and fluttered over to Mirana. "May I help you, Your Majesty?" he said with a slight smirk that only Alice and Mirana could read.

Mirana smiled. "Could you take Giselle back to Underland now? The Marquis will be coming back with us for a visit and Giselle will need to make sure his chambers are ready."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Absolem said regally.

Alice grinned and Absolem smirked at her then fluttered over to Giselle and perched on her shoulder.

"Wait until you see this, Étienne!" Alice said. "I'm the one usually making the jump but I've seen it once from the outside. Keep your eyes on Giselle and watch her disappear. It's rather extraordinary."

Mirana smiled gently at her maid. "Giselle, I know this will only be your second time doing the jump, and this time you're going by yourself...but it's easy. Just close your eyes and wish yourself to my chambers."

Giselle stood up then nodded, looking slightly nervous.

"Stop worrying, you silly creature," Absolem said sternly. "I know what I'm doing." He gave Alice a look which made her laugh softly. "Now...close your eyes, " he said to Giselle, "and wish yourself to the Queen's chambers."

Giselle closed her eyes and in an instant, disappeared.

"_Étonnant! C'est incroyable_!"Étienne cried in amazement. He turned to look at Mirana, his eyes wide with excitement. "I shall have to pack immediately, for now I cannot wait to see your magical world!"

Mirana smiled happily. "Just pack for a few days and if you want to stay longer we can come back and you can pack more."

He nodded, looking quite animated. "I'll be back in but a moment," he said, then he quickly left the room, presumably to pack.

Once they were alone, Mirana turned to look at Alice, Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley, and smiled at them joyfully.

They all smiled back at her, feeling just as elated as she did that Étienne had accepted Mirana's invitation.

"I told you!" Alice said with a grin.

Mirana giggled, then whispered, "Yes, you did. But I saw that worried look on your face for a moment there!"

They all laughed.

"What a lovely night it's been," Mrs. Kingsley said. "First the opera...and now, this."

Mirana smiled, her eyes softening suddenly at the memory. "Yes...the opera. That was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced."

"It was. For me too," Tarrant said. "It was absolutely...incredible."

"We'll have to see more operas then, and also see some theatre," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Mirana and Tarrant nodded excitedly.

"I should love to see it all!" Mirana enthused with a happy smile. Now that Étienne knew the truth and was coming back with them she was all lit up and glowing.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and she turned to gaze at him. He looked so dashingly handsome. She had a sudden urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him, which must have shown in her expression because he squeezed her hand warningly. She smiled, telling him with her eyes that she'd behave herself until later, when they had a chance to be alone, and he grinned back at her.

"That cognac was dreadful!" Alice said with a grimace, turning to look at her mother.

"It's an acquired taste," Mrs. Kingsley replied. "And you did take a rather big sip."

Tarrant put his arm around her and rubbed her back. "But you're alright now?" he asked softly. "Your eyes were all teary and your face got a bit red."

She smiled at him tenderly. "Yes. I'm fine. But I definitely won't be trying that again!" She looked at her mother and Mirana. "I'll stick to wine from now on!"

Mirana laughed. "It _was_ very strong. I'm not sure I liked it either," she whispered.

Étienne came into the room a few minutes later, suitcase in hand. "I imagine you don't want me to tell my servants where I'm going," he said, "so I told them I was going away for awhile but didn't give any details."

"No, you're right," Mirana said. "No one can know, I'm afraid. But you won't need your manservant as I shall assign one to you from Underland."

"Shall we go soon? I'm quite eager to see it. Shall we go from here?" he asked, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"We have to go back to our house and get our maid, Freda," Alice said. "So we'll be leaving from there. Plus...it would look odd to your servants if we all suddenly disappeared into thin air and our carriages were still here."

"Oh...yes...of course! _Mon Dieu_! Where's my head?" Étienne looked at Mirana and grinned. "So...as I'm packed...shall we go then?"

Mirana nodded, her eyes soft, and took his arm.

Alice took Tarrant's arm and he offered his other arm to Mrs. Kingsley.

Mrs. Kingsley beamed at him. "How sweet you are, Tarrant! But no, I shall walk on my own this time, dear." She looked at Étienne and said, "Why don't you lead the way outside and we'll take our carriage back to my house, then we'll go."

"That sounds delightful," the Marquis said charmingly. He escorted Mirana out of the sitting room, his suitcase in his other hand, and everyone followed.

When they got outside, Mrs. Kingsley called for their carriage, and the coachman nodded and pulled up to the front, then jumped down to take Étienne's suitcase, putting it in the storage compartment.

Tarrant opened the carriage door and helped Alice and Mrs. Kingsley get in and Étienne helped Mirana in. When the two men entered after the ladies were settled, Tarrant went to sit between Alice and Mrs. Kingsley and Étienne sat beside Mirana on the opposite bench.

"This is so very wonderful!" the Marquis exclaimed and they all smiled at him.

"I know exactly how you feel," Mrs. Kingsley said. "I only found out about it two days ago, the day we met you, and I can tell you without a doubt, it's an extraordinary place."

"That's why Mirana almost got hit by that horse and carriage," Alice explained. "It was her and Tarrant's first time here in the Otherworld and it was a bit overwhelming for them." She smiled at Étienne's look of confusion. "That's what we call this world, you know - the Otherworld. I might be from London but Underland is my home now and this has become the Otherworld for me."

Tarrant caressed her hand and she turned to look at him. His fingers began to play with her engagement ring and they smiled at each other happily.

"And you said yesterday you two became formally engaged?" Étienne asked.

"Yes...we did," Alice said softly. "We had an understanding before that but yesterday we became officially betrothed. Then last night, Mirana threw us the most beautiful and amazing betrothal ball." She smiled. "It's a shame we had to wait until tonight to tell you. You would have so enjoyed the ball. It was really quite something."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "It was lovely," she murmured.

"It was," Tarrant said, looking at Alice and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Truly special. Enchanting."

"So the day we met was the first time you two ever came to this world?" Étienne asked.

Mirana and Tarrant nodded.

"London is so busy and full of people and everything moves so fast here. It was very confusing at first," Mirana said. She gazed at him and her expression softened. "And then you saved me from getting hit by that carriage."

He smiled and took her hand. "No wonder you looked so shocked and bewildered."

"I was! And then you invited us to dinner at your house and we were so nervous that we were going to slip up and make a mistake," Mirana said. "But then we had such a lovely time."

They gazed at one another and smiled.

"So yesterday...the Zoo...and tonight's opera...all that was new for you?"

She and Tarrant nodded.

"The opera was my favourite thing so far. I've never seen anything like it. But the Zoo was quite fascinating too. We don't have any of those animals in Underland. Though we have some creatures you'll probably find to be just as odd," Mirana said.

Alice laughed. "At least he won't have to see the Jabberwocky."

Tarrant and Mirana laughed. "No, that would be enough to send anyone running," Mirana said then she smiled at Alice. "Except for my Champion. And you too, Tarrant."

Mrs. Kingsley looked at the quizzical expression on the Marquis' face and said, "It's a long story, which I'm sure they'll tell you soon. You'll want to see Underland first to get an idea of it before you could really understand." She turned and looked at Alice. "When Mirana and I went out on our tour today she showed me the place where the battle happened. And she also showed me a picture of the Jabberwocky. The courage you have, darling, is beyond understanding. To face such a creature...I couldn't imagine."

Alice smiled and squeezed Tarrant's hand. "Tarrant helped me...as did the memory of Father. But really, if Tarrant hadn't stood by my side I don't know what I would have done. And of course, he saved me when the Jabberwocky knocked me down and I lost my hold of the Vorpal Sword." She turned to look at Tarrant and they gazed at each other, remembering.

"You _both_ were my Champions," Mirana said softly. "I'll never forget that."

The carriage arrived at the Kingsley house at that moment, putting a stop to the conversation.

Tarrant and Étienne got out and helped the ladies disembark, then the coachman retrieved Étienne's suitcase and gave it to him.

"Come along, everyone," Mrs. Kingsley said merrily.

The two couples followed her inside and Mrs. Kingsley led them straight to the sitting room.

Freda came in and stopped short when she saw Étienne. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"This is our maid, Freda," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Étienne bowed. "And I am the Marquis de Bellangère," he said.

Freda curtsied then looked questioningly at Mrs. Kingsley.

"He knows about Underland and he's coming back with us," Mrs. Kingsley told her. "Are you all packed and ready to go?" she asked the maid.

Freda nodded. "Shall I go get my suitcase?"

"Yes. I think we all want to get to Underland as quickly as we can."

The maid went off to fetch her suitcase, and Mirana turned to Étienne, her eyes sparkling. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He grinned. "I am indeed!"

When Freda returned, Mirana told Alice to stand in the middle and then she took Alice's hand.

"Tarrant, you take Alice's hand, and Helen's on the other side, and Freda, you take Mrs. Kingsley's hand at the end." Mirana instructed. "Étienne, you take my hand."

The Marquis smiled and took her hand then whispered, "How exciting this is!"

Once everyone was in place Mirana told them to all close their eyes. "Alice, wish us to my chambers when you're ready."

"Everyone hold hands tightly and close your eyes," Alice said. "On the count of three. One...two...three..."

A moment later Alice could feel they'd arrived.

"Open your eyes, Étienne," Mirana said. "We're here."

The Marquis opened his eyes and gasped then laughed. He put down his suitcase then hugged Mirana and lifted her up suddenly, swinging her around ecstatically. "But how wonderful!" he cried. "I'm in another world!"

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a look with Mrs. Kingsley and they all grinned, charmed by Étienne's reaction.

Giselle came out, a big smile on her face. "You're back!" she said.

"How was your jump with Absolem?" Alice asked her.

"It was different than it was going with all of you. But it was fine."

Mrs. Kingsley turned to Freda and asked if she wanted to go drop her suitcase off in her chambers.

"The Knave should be out in the hall and he can escort you," Mirana said with a smile.

Freda's eyes lit up at that, then the Kingsley's maid left, looking quite excited.

"Why don't we all go out on my terrace and show Étienne the view?" Mirana suggested. "Giselle, can you arrange for some refreshments to be sent up?"

Giselle nodded and went off to do as the Queen asked.

Mirana took Étienne's arm and began to lead him outside and Mrs. Kingsley followed.

When Tarrant went to follow as well, Alice squeezed his hand and held him back, and once everyone was outside and they were alone, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so very happy right now. We're together, Mother's here, and now Étienne is too! It's all working out so perfectly," she said.

Tarrant wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "It is," he agreed. He gazed at her, his eyes shining with love. "And in a few days time, I'll have finished your wedding dress and then we can get married." He slid his hands up her back and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Mmmm..." she murmured. "Do that again."

Tarrant kissed her then whispered, "After we spend some time with everyone and Étienne gets settled in, shall we go to the hat-making room? I want to be alone with you."

"Yes, definitely," Alice whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek. She gazed at him and smiled wistfully. "I wish we could go there now."

He grinned. "So do I, " he said, giving her a tender kiss. "We'll go outside and spend a bit of time with them and then we can go. I'm sure Mirana wants to be alone with Étienne."

"Yes...I imagine they both want to have some time alone together, as much as we do."

Giselle came back in and smiled at them when they broke apart guiltily.

"Why don't you go outside and be sociable and I'll have Giselle escort me to my chambers?" Alice whispered. "I want to wash up and change into something else, something more..._appropriate_...for our alone time, and I want to put my hair down."

He grinned at her. "You really hate having your hair up, don't you?"

She laughed. "I do."

"Go get changed and put your hair down, angel. Have Cora escort you back or have her send for me and I'll come get you, alright?"

Alice smiled. "Alright, love," she said. "I'll do that." She went over to Giselle and asked if she would escort her to her chambers. Giselle nodded and Alice waved at Tarrant and said, "I'll be back in a bit."

When Tarrant went outside, Giselle whispered, "I'm so glad the Marquis is finally here."

"Me too," Alice whispered. "Thank goodness he took it the way he did. I can't imagine how dreadful it would have been if he'd taken it badly."

"He seems quite taken with the Queen. As much as she is with him."

Alice nodded. "They're really quite adorable together."

They went out to the hall and made way for Alice's chambers.

When they got there Alice thanked Giselle for escorting her then nodded at the guards and went inside, heading straight for the washroom. After she finished washing up she went to get Cora.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand was clapped tightly over her mouth.

"You're a hard woman to get a hold of," Stayne said in her ear.

Alice's eyes widened and she tried to scream but Stayne quickly dragged her into her dressing room and shut the door so the guards couldn't hear the sounds of a struggle going on inside.

"Stop fighting me, sweet Alice," he said in her ear. "You won't win."

When Alice tried to wrench herself free, Stayne wrestled her down to the floor, pushing her onto her back and then he straddled her, making it impossible for her to escape.

Keeping one hand clamped over her mouth, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, flipping the lid open with his thumb, then he spread his fingers a bit and poured the contents of the vial into her mouth as she tried to scream. She choked on it and began to splutter and he covered her mouth tightly so she couldn't make a sound as it went down her throat.

"Pishsalver," he whispered, throwing the empty vial to the side.

To her horror, Alice began to shrink, and Stayne kept careful hold of her so she couldn't get free. Once she finished shrinking, to about the same size as she'd been when Tarrant shrunk her to fit into the teapot two years ago, he wrapped his hand around her and pressed a finger to her mouth so she couldn't scream.

He reached into his pocket and took out a ribbon then used it to bind her mouth. Then he took out a piece of fabric and wrapped it around her nude body.

"You see?" he whispered. "I'm not looking. I respect you too much, my love." He stood up and carried her to one of the closets and opened the door and reached inside. He pulled out a small birdcage and opened its door and quickly stuffed her into it then latched the door shut.

"I had a dress made for you, to preserve your modesty," he whispered soothingly. "It's there in the cage, my pet. Put it on. I'll turn around."

When he turned around she immediately tried to get the door to the birdcage open but it was futile.

"You won't be able to get it open," he said softly, still keeping his back turned. "I've planned this very very carefully, and you won't get away this time. Put the dress on."

She looked down on the floor of the birdcage and saw the dress then quickly put it on.

"I'm turning around now," he said. "Ah! Don't you look beautiful! Once we're out of here I'll take off the binding from your mouth so we can talk, but for now I'm afraid I'll have to keep it on you." He went and opened the dressing room door.

She stared at him, terrified, and watched as he reached into his pocket and took out another vial.

"I'm going to take some pishsalver too, not as much as I gave you because I need to carry the birdcage, but enough to get us out of here," he told her. He flipped open the lid and drank about a third of the bottle. "No peeking," he said as he began to shrink, disappearing under his clothes. Once he finished shrinking, to what appeared to be about twice the size of the birdcage, he rifled around under his clothes and when he emerged he was dressed in something that fit his new size. "There," he said. He grabbed hold of the birdcage and lifted it up. "We're just going to go out to your balcony now," he told her softly.

When they got outside Alice's eyes widened in shock when she saw a huge bird outfitted with a harness standing on the balcony.

"Ah, yes," Stayne said with an indulgent smile. "He looks familiar, does he not? This is the cousin of the Jubjub bird. He's going to fly us out of here, my darling." He attached the birdcage to the side of the harness then climbed astride the bird and grabbed hold of the reins.

Alice realised with growing horror that Stayne was actually going to succeed in kidnapping her.

"Ready, my sweet Alice? I'm going to take you to our home now." He yanked on the reins and the bird squawked then took flight.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Day Eight**

_When they got outside Alice's eyes widened in shock when she saw a huge bird outfitted with a harness standing on the balcony._

_"Ah, yes," Stayne said with an indulgent smile. "He looks familiar, does he not? This is the cousin of the Jubjub bird. He's going to fly us out of here, my darling." He attached the birdcage to the side of the harness then climbed astride the bird and grabbed hold of the reins._

_Alice realised with growing horror that Stayne was actually going to succeed in kidnapping her._

_"Ready, my sweet Alice? I'm going to take you to our home now." He yanked on the reins and the bird squawked then took flight._

* * *

The bird soared off from the balcony into the sky and Alice could do nothing but hang onto the bars of the birdcage to keep from falling over. She watched the castle disappear as they sailed further and further away into the distance, and tried to pay attention to the ground below, hoping she could recognise something, anything that might give her an idea of where they were going and how she could get back once she managed to escape. They flew over the Tulgey Wood then the Gummer Slough, heading in what appeared to be the Northwest.

"Almost there, my darling!" Stayne cried, then he began to slow the bird down.

She didn't recognise anything anymore but she remembered seeing the map of Underland and realised they must be passing over Witzend, where Tarrant was from. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Tarrant, who would soon be going to her chambers to see why she was taking so long, and would discover that she had clearly been kidnapped. Stayne had left a lot of clues behind - the empty vial of pishsalver, their clothes, her rings and her locket. There would be no doubt as to what happened. Mirana knew that Stayne had been the one in the bushes at their betrothal ball and they would put the clues together and come searching for her.

She could only imagine the state Tarrant would be in once he realised she had been kidnapped, and her heart wrenched painfully as she pictured it; he would most certainly lose control and go mad, with fear and rage and panic and desperation. He would be frantic with worry. They all would be...but Tarrant would lose control and go mad until he found her. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she clung to the bars of the birdcage in despair, praying she would somehow get out of this and get to Tarrant before he lost himself completely.

Stayne slowed the bird down further and they began to descend, heading towards the mountains. Alice remembered from the map that beyond the mountains was the Outlands, and she wondered if that was where he was taking her. But suddenly the bird descended sharply then landed, at the foot of the mountains, in a small clearing surrounded by a forest. She memorised every detail. When she escaped, she'd have to know how to get out of there and back to the castle. When the bird landed, Stayne jumped down and unfastened the birdcage from the harness.

"We're almost there, just a little further," he told her in a soothing voice. He peered at her and saw her tears. "Don't cry, Alice. Please. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he said.

He began to walk, carrying the birdcage in his arms, and headed into the forest towards the mountains. Butted up against a hill was a house. A very well-hidden house that blended into the hill quite seamlessly. "Here we are," he said softly. He set down the birdcage. "I'll be right back," he told her then he went to the side of the house and disappeared for a few minutes.

While he was gone she tugged the binding from her mouth then set to work trying to get the door open.

"It's no use, I told you," Stayne said in a gentle voice. "Stop fighting it."

She whirled around and saw he was back to his normal size and dressed in a new change of clothes.

"Upelkuchen," he said. "I'll give you some too when we get inside."

"Please, Stayne," she whispered. "Don't do this. Let me go."

He gazed at her. "How can I let you go? You're mine, Alice. I love you. We're meant to be together. I knew it the moment I saw you." He picked up the birdcage then went up to the door of the house and opened it. Once they were inside he locked the door and put the key on a very high shelf he just barely reached stretching his arm out. If he only gave her enough upelkuchen to grow her back to her normal size she'd never be able to get at it, she thought in dismay.

"I'm going to make us some tea then I'll let you out and give you the upelkuchen," he said, putting the birdcage down on the floor.

Alice remained silent and looked around the room. It was a fairly small room and there wasn't much in it but some boxes and a kitchenette with several cupboards. There were two doors, besides the front door, and she wondered what was behind them.

Stayne went over to the kitchenette and took a kettle that was on the counter and filled it with water, then he turned on the stove and set the kettle on it to boil. He went through one of the cupboards and took out two tea cups.

"How do you want your tea? With cream and two sugars, the way you usually take it?" he asked, looking at her.

She stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"Elsie told me," he said.

"What did you do to her?" Alice asked, her voice getting high-pitched as fear began to take hold of her. "And what did you do to Cora?"

"They're both fine," he said. "We're staying here tonight but then tomorrow I'll take you to our home. Elsie's there, waiting for you."

Alice gaped at him. "And Cora?"

The kettle whistled and he didn't answer but instead went and began to make the tea. Once it was ready he came back over to her and picked up the birdcage, then headed for one of the doors. He opened it and went inside. The room was empty except for a dressing screen which had a dress hanging over it. Stayne shut and locked the door then put the key on top of the door frame.

"Now...I'm going to let you out and give you the upelkuchen. Then you'll go behind the dressing screen and eat it and when you grow back to your normal size you can put on the dress," he said.

He put the birdcage down and unlatched the door then reached in and took her out. He gazed at her then smiled softly. "You see the lengths I've gone to in order to make you comfortable and preserve your modesty? You have nothing to fear. I know when I saw you last time I got...carried away...and I frightened you, but I won't do that again. I promise."

She stared at him, weighing her options. What if he was lying? If she ate the upelkuchen she would be of a size where he could take advantage of her. Then again, if she didn't, she would probably have no way of escaping. She would have to play along. She nodded at him. "Where's the upelkuchen?" she asked.

He smiled at her and reached in his pocket and took out a small cake then handed it to her. Then he carried her over to the dressing screen and gently put her down on the floor. "Go behind the screen and then eat it," he said softly.

Alice did as she was told. There was no other choice at the moment. She ate the cake and suddenly she began to grow, bursting out of the dress he'd given her for her smaller size. When she stopped growing she hastily grabbed the dress that was draped over the screen and put it on. Then she stood there for a long moment, afraid, unsure of what to do.

"Come out now," Stayne said. "Don't be shy."

Alice peeked her head around the screen and saw he was facing her and that she had grown to just her normal size. He was much taller than her and she'd be no match for him. She realised she'd have to continue playing along until she had a better option for escaping. She came out from behind the screen and he smiled at her.

"You look very beautiful," he said quietly. "I had the dress made specially for you." He went over to her and took her gently by the hand. "Come...we'll have our tea now."

He pulled her to the door and reached up for the key then unlocked it and led her out to the main room. "I'm afraid we'll have to sit on the floor," he said in an apologetic voice. "Sit down, my sweet, and let me serve you."

Alice sat down on the floor and when Stayne turned and went to get the tea, she quickly looked around the room to see if there was anything she could use to help her escape, but saw nothing. Then she looked at the other door. She wondered what it led to.

Stayne turned back around and came over, carrying a tray, then he carefully put the tray down on the floor in front of her and sat down to face her. "Isn't this fun?" he said with a smile. "Like a picnic." He picked up his tea cup and took a sip. "Drink your tea, Alice. I made it just the way you like it."

She sighed in resignation and picked up her tea cup and took a sip.

He gazed at her, a hurt look on his face. "Why do you sigh like that? I've done everything I can to make things easy for you. Do you know how much planning this all took?"

"Tell me then. How did you do it?" she asked, trying to sound neutral. "How did you know where my chambers were and how did you get past the guards?"

"I had some help," he said. "A certain Dormouse is none to happy with you and she found out where your chambers were and told me."

"Mallymkun!" Alice gasped. "_She_ helped you? But why? I know she doesn't like me but she likes you even less."

He gazed at her and took another sip of his tea. "She doesn't like your association with the Hatter..." he began but Alice interrupted him.

"He's not a Hatter anymore. He's a Lord."

Stayne ignored that and continued. "She agrees that you and I are meant to be together so she put aside her feelings against me and decided to help me."

Alice stared at him for a long moment, stunned. She didn't know what to say to that. How could Mallymkun do such a thing? She took a deep breath. She had to focus. If she didn't play along things could get very ugly. She took a sip of her tea then asked, "So how did you get past the guards?"

"I took some pishsalver and flew the bird onto your balcony. I had brought along some upelkuchen and a change of clothes, as well as the birdcage and other supplies, and attached it to the harness, then when we landed I took it all inside. I knew your maid had gone out and that you were in the Otherworld...to the opera, was it?"

Alice looked at him sharply, wondering how he knew so much. "How did you know that?"

"The Dormouse helped me, I told you. She snuck into the castle and listened to the gossip going around and she gathered information which she then told me. Your maid went off for an assignation with one of the footmen and that's when I made my move and flew the bird to your balcony. Once I was inside I ate the upelkuchen and then changed into my regular clothes. And then I waited."

He gazed at her. "You've been very busy these past couple of days, going back and forth to the Otherworld," he remarked.

Alice shrugged, not knowing what to say. She sipped her tea, trying to act as if what they were doing was perfectly normal, as if he hadn't just kidnapped her, and they were simply having a tea party on the floor.

"And your mother is here in Underland now," he said. "And your maid from the Otherworld has been here too. I'm surprised the White Queen would allow that."

"Why? What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head enigmatically and didn't answer.

"Tell me, how did you get away from the Red Queen?" she asked.

"Pishsalver," he said. He made a face. "It was such a relief to get away from her. You have no idea how terrible it was being chained to her. I was never on her side, you know. I had to pretend to be on her side or I would have been beheaded. But in truth, I absolutely loathed her."

"So...what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you were on the White Queen's side? Because you certainly didn't seem to act like it," Alice said.

"No, not exactly. I wasn't on any side. I was just trying to stay alive. You don't understand what it was like here. Once the Red Queen went mad and started her campaign to get control of the crown, everything changed. I was stuck. I was one of her servants. Her top guard. She would have had me killed if I didn't go along with everything."

Alice stared at him. "But...you seemed to relish the violence she incited. You didn't seem to mind hurting the people and creatures you hurt. In fact, you seemed quite driven to do anything for her."

"Perhaps I went a bit mad too...after being under her thumb for so many years. It's easy to lose yourself, to get caught up in the madness and insanity after such a long time," he said quietly. "As I said, you can't know what it was like. It was a _nightmare_. For everyone. We were all living in a long nightmare, that didn't end...until you came along and defeated the Jabberwocky."

"If you were against her why were you so determined to capture me and have me killed?"

"She was suspicious. Of everyone. Paranoid. I had to play along. For years. Do you understand? Years. And I didn't believe the girl called Alice could defeat her." He gazed at her. "Then I saw you at the castle...as Um. And I was enchanted by you. But you know that. I made my feelings clear."

She took a gulp of her tea, uncomfortable with the sudden turn in the conversation and the way he was looking at her.

"One of the Ladies went to her and told her I tried to kiss you and when she found out, she was going to have me executed. She wanted me for herself and she was jealous." He shuddered, looking disgusted at the thought. "So I had to lie. I _had_ to." He sighed. "It was all a muddle. I was the head of the army of Red Knights but I couldn't go against her. They were on her side. Or at least they were...or seemed to be. I don't know."

"The Red Knights are part of the White Queen's army now."

"I know...but not all the Knights are loyal to her."

"What?" Alice cried, alarmed.

"Shhhh," he said soothingly. "They don't mean her any harm. She's in no danger from them."

"Who are they loyal to then? And how many are there?"

"Only a few. They're loyal to me. That's why no one could capture me."

Alice sighed heavily. "This is all so confusing. What do you want from me, Stayne?"

"Please...call me Ilosovic," he said softly. "I want nothing you won't give me freely. I want you to give me a chance. I want you to get to know me."

She gaped at him. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over her, exhaustion and...something else. "I feel...strange," she heard herself say.

"Ah...finally," he said. "I put a calming draught in your tea, along with a small amount of a sleeping draught. I know you're just pretending right now, going along with me, just as I did with the Red Queen. Please don't be angry with me. I just don't want you to fight me."

Alice felt herself sway. "Oh God! Please...don't hurt me," she whispered, terrified.

"I would never hurt you," he said gently. "I love you." He rose to his feet then bent down and lifted her up so she was leaning on him. "Let's go to bed now," he said.

"No!" she gasped, wanting to struggle but she was too weak to fight him. The draughts were taking effect and she felt quite strange. Everything was growing hazy. "Please!"

"You have it wrong, darling. I'm just going to sleep with you. I won't hurt you or take advantage. I promise."

She swayed and he grabbed hold of her before she fell over, then he picked her up suddenly and carried her towards the other door.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I won't hurt you or take advantage of you." He opened the door and carried her inside then gently put her down on the bed.

Alice looked around and saw there was only the bed and nothing else in the room. She watched as he took out a key and locked the door then put the key on a high shelf that would be well out of her reach. She felt so strange and tired and intoxicated. It was as if she were in a dream.

Stayne came over and got down on the bed next to her. Then he turned on his side to face her. "I just want to hold you," he whispered. "That's all. I promise. You have no idea how lonely I've been. How miserable and lonely...and I just want to hold you and go to sleep with you...holding you. Nothing more." He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Please...don't fight me," he said softly. "Just sleep, Alice."

She wanted to move away but she had no energy and she was starting to feel confused and disoriented. This was Stayne, not Tarrant. Where was Tarrant? Why was she here with Stayne?

"Go to sleep, darling," Stayne whispered, his arms tightening around her.

She was so exhausted, and her mind and all her senses were addled. She had no resistance left. "Alright," she heard herself say before she lost consciousness.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Day Nine**

When Alice began to wake, she felt as if she were floating in some sort of beautific, almost chimerical cloud, floating and drifting softly in a distant world surrounded by hazy whiteness, and she felt so somnolent and languid, she wondered if she were still asleep and just dreaming. It was a lovely dream...so blissful and enchanting, she thought.

Tarrant was holding her in his arms and it felt so lovely...so quixotic. She nestled closer to him, burying her face into his chest, and sighed contentedly, her eyes still closed. His arms tightened around her and he held her tenderly and began to stroke her back and her hair. "Mmmm," she murmured. "That feels so nice."

She felt strangely intoxicated, as if she were under some kind of spell. Where were they? Had they fallen asleep in the hat-making room? Her mind was so muzzy she didn't know what day it was or what time it was or what was going on; she just knew that Tarrant was holding her in his arms and he was gently caressing her back and stroking her hair, and it felt so nice, she didn't want to move...and she didn't want Tarrant to ever let her go.

She sighed rapturously, her eyes still closed, and burrowed into his embrace. It was so warm and cosy. They cuddled together like that for a few minutes, and though she fleetingly wondered why her mind felt so dazed and befuddled, she didn't question it too deeply. It was as if they were lost together in some beautiful dream.

Tarrant kissed the top of her head sweetly and she smiled then slid her hands from his chest, where they had been tucked so comfortably, and put her arms around him, hugging him to her tightly. "I love you," she whispered, moving her body up a bit and rubbing her face against his, languidly, like a cat. Her eyes were still closed. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

Tarrant's mouth found hers and he kissed her tenderly as his arms tightened around her and one hand gently cupped the back of her head. It felt nice...but it was strange...different somehow. She kissed him back, wondering what it was that was so different. Was it the kiss? The way he was holding her? No...it was something else. It was more than that. Tarrant felt different, smelled different. She drew back and opened her eyes to tell him so and that's when reality hit.

It wasn't Tarrant who was gazing at her and smiling at her so happily and so adoringly. It was Stayne.

She gasped in shock and shoved him away with all her might, so forcefully he floundered and fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. It was _Stayne_, she thought, not Tarrant. Her mind was still hazy but the shock startled her out of her reverie and she distantly began to remember what happened as pictures came into her head.

Stayne. In her chambers. Dragging her into her dressing room and forcing pishsalver down her throat. A birdcage. A bird that looked like the Jubjub bird with a harness standing on her balcony. Flying away from the castle. Stayne had kidnapped her. He took her here to this house and gave her upelkuchen and a dress and made her tea. He told her he wasn't going to hurt her. He told her about Mallymkun helping him. He told her he was never on the side of the Red Queen. She began to remember everything that happened, with rapidly growing clarity. He had drugged her tea. But when it took effect he hadn't defiled her. He just took her to bed and held her in his arms as she fell into a deep, utterly consuming sleep.

And she had woken up still in his arms, all confused and dreamy and in a cloud, and melted into their embrace rhapsodically, so sure that it was Tarrant who was holding her with such tenderness and care. She wrapped herself around him, and cuddled with him. With Stayne, not Tarrant. She told him she loved him then asked him to kiss her. Alice put her hands over her face, horrified.

He had told her, promised her he that wouldn't hurt her or take advantage of her, and in his own way, he had kept his word. Yes, he drugged her, but s_he_ was the one who had encouraged him and urged him on to cuddle with her and kiss her; he hadn't forced himself on her.

Stayne had hit the ground pretty hard and wasn't making a sound. Had she killed him? She woozily got up on her knees and edged over to the side of the bed and looked down. He was laying on his back and holding his head, his eye open, and he stared at her, looking stunned and bewildered. When he saw the look of torment and mortification and horror on her face, his expression changed, and suddenly he looked quite sad.

"I thought...you wanted...you asked me to..." He stared at her then sighed heavily. "Oh. Of course. I should have known," he said quietly.

Alice gazed at him, and strangely, she actually felt bad for him...guilty even. He looked so hurt. And so very sad. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He rubbed his head, wincing, then sat up, not looking at her. "Yes. I'm fine," he said softly, still not looking at her.

Oh dear, she thought in dismay. How had it come to _this_? He kidnapped her. He stole her away from the castle and took her away from everything and everyone she loved...Tarrant, Mirana, her mother. So why was it that she was suddenly feeling so terrible? Had she gone mad...or was she still so drugged she couldn't think straight?

"I...I don't know what to say," she said, feeling confused and torn. He hadn't hurt her...physically. Indeed, he had been quite gentle and solicitous and eager to please her. He was in love with her. He was mad and delusional...but he was in love with her. Or at least he thought he was. Of that, she had no doubt.

Was she some kind of _siren_? How was it that she inspired so many men to care for her? Tarrant. Hamish. Stayne. What was it about her that made them want her so much? And what was it about her that made them care for her so much that they waited for her? All three men had told her they had waited for her these past two years, all hoping and thinking they would have a chance to be with her.

It was too much to think about. Overwhelmed, she turned away and laid back down on the bed, curling up in a ball.

Stayne got up from the floor and went around to the other side of the bed, where she was now facing, then sat beside her. He didn't say anything and he didn't touch her. He just sat beside her, leaning over and holding his head in his hands, not looking at her.

She stared at him, feeling utterly wretched. She didn't understand it. He _kidnapped_ her. So why did she feel so guilty? _He_ was at fault, not her. Yet she felt awful. "Stayne?" she said hesitantly, unsure of what to do or say.

He looked at her then and when she saw his expression, she felt even worse. He looked miserable, hopeless. Shattered. He stared at her for a long moment then said, "I've gone mad, haven't I? You don't want me. No. Of course not. You despise me. You find me repulsive." He looked down at his lap. "You'll never love me," he said with complete resignation.

Alice gazed at him, feeling her heart wrench at the pure anguish that emanated around him.

"I'll let you go," he said quietly. "I'll take you to Elsie then I'll let you go. This was a terrible mistake. How could I have been so wrong? How could I believe that someone like you would ever want _me_?" He looked at her and to her horror she saw he was crying. "I'm worthless. I'm mad...broken," he said. "Unfixable."

"Stayne..." she said gently.

"I'll go to the White Queen and give myself up. I want her to execute me. I can't go on anymore," he whispered brokenly. "I just can't."

Alice couldn't bear to see him in so much agony, no matter _what_ he'd done. She was a compassionate person and she couldn't bear to see anyone in pain. And she'd never seen such utter hopelessness and despair in another before. It moved her. She sat up and put her arms around him and he began to weep.

"I've been so alone. So dreadfully alone," he sobbed, clinging to her. "I'm so very _lonely_, Alice. You can't know what it's been like for me, all my life. Nobody loves me. No one cares about me. I'm nothing." He clung to her and just wept, inconsolably, and Alice held him in her arms, feeling absolutely heartsick to see him breaking down in such a way, so completely, to the point of being suicidal. "The Red Queen stole away any good that was in me. She destroyed me, turned me into a monster. I was a nice person once. Really. I had hopes and dreams, like anyone else. But she took them all away."

Alice couldn't help herself. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "_She's_ the monster," Alice said angrily. "She annihilated and destroyed so many lives, so many people. How can one woman cause so much damage and destruction? It's unimaginable."

"Why didn't the White Queen kill me after the battle?" he whispered. "It would have been so much easier. Then everything would have just...stopped. I wouldn't have to feel like I do right now, knowing you'll never love me or care about me, the way I love you."

He pulled back to look at her. "I do, you know. I love you. All I wanted was to be with you. And it's driven me to further madness, because for the first time in I don't know how many years, I actually had hopes and dreams again. Can you imagine? How pathetic I am! I actually believed that you might come to feel the same way, that you might come to love me, if you had a chance to get to know me. I found out that the Oraculum foretold that you would be returning to Underland. And when I heard about it, I went to the Hatter's house and I took all your letters and told him that you weren't coming back and that you were getting married to someone in the Otherworld. I had found out you had written to him while you were away these past two years. I thought it was the only way I could have a chance with you. And then I read your letters. And in reading them, even though it was obvious that you loved the Hatter, I ignored that part and only focussed on the parts where you talked about yourself and your life. I got to know who you are and I fell even more in love with you."

She gazed at him sadly.

"I came up with this plan, you see. I thought I could get you away from everyone...from the Hatter...and you'd see how much I love you and you'd come to love me too. I wanted to make you the new Queen at Salazen Grum. Not against the White Queen, as Queen of Underland...but just at Salazen Grum. It was to be our own little kingdom. I've had Elsie there at the castle. We've been cleaning it up to prepare it for you. She was to be your Maid. I wanted everything to be perfect for you. Oh God!" he cried. "I was so wrong! I can see how insane, how mad that was...now."

"Oh, Stayne!" she said miserably, devastated to see that he'd been driven to such a state. She couldn't hate him anymore. Now that she'd heard his story, she could only feel compassion for him. "I'm so sorry that things have come to be this way. Despite the things you've done, I forgive you. I don't hate you."

"You should," he whispered. "You should hate me. I hate myself. Please...help me," he said, sounding desperate suddenly. He clutched her arms and gazed at her pleadingly. "Convince the Queen to execute me. I don't want to go on. I can't bear to live anymore...it hurts too much."

"Stop talking like that!" she cried. "No, I can't love you the way you want me to, because I love Tarrant. But that doesn't mean you have to give up on life completely. Seeing you suffer like this...you've paid for your crimes. You need to start over, and forget the past. The Red Queen is gone. That's all over now."

"How can I start over?" he whispered. "I have nothing. I'm nothing. Just a broken man who no one will ever love. There's no hope. No light. Just loneliness and pain." He looked at her. "And guilt. How can I live with the guilt over all I've done?"

"Would you have done the things you did if the Red Queen hadn't made you?"

"No. Of course not. I told you, I was a nice person once."

"Then don't let her take that away from you," Alice said gently. "I can see your remorse. Yes, you did terrible things, but you were made to do them, made to become that person. But you don't have to be that person anymore." She took his hand and stroked it comfortingly. "You have to forgive yourself. And if you can make amends to those you've wronged, then you must do that." She squeezed his hand. "There's no reason to think there's no hope. There's always hope." She gazed at him. "I want to help you. Let me help you," she said softly.

He stared at her. "Why would you want to help me after what I've done to you...and to those you...love?"

She thought of Tarrant and realised that what Stayne did to them both didn't matter anymore. She and Tarrant were going to get married and they'd be happy. They had moved on and were beyond the things Stayne had done in the past.

But Tarrant was surely quite mad with fear and desperation right now. He would kill Stayne the second he saw him. And she didn't want that. Not for any of them. Tarrant wouldn't be able to live with himself if he took someone's life. And Stayne deserved a second chance. Alice had seen the consequences of the damage the Red Queen had inflicted. And if Stayne were truly evil and unredeemable he wouldn't be reacting the way he was right now. And he wouldn't have been so gentle and tender when he was holding her, when she thought he was Tarrant.

"I want to help you because now I _have_ gotten to know you. And I believe you can change and become the good person you used to be," she said. "There's no reason to believe you can't find love and happiness with someone else. You just haven't met the right person. And you haven't recovered from what the years under the Red Queen did to you. You need help, Stayne."

He gazed at her. "I don't know where to start. I don't know what to do," he said.

"I know," she said gently. "But I'm going to help you. Why don't you take me to Salazen Grum now so we can set Elsie free, and on the way I'll think about what I can do to help you. You're in danger now. Tarrant will kill you if he sees you. I need to think about how to protect you _both_ from a confrontation."

Stayne nodded. "I'll take you to Salazen Grum. I want this madness to be over." He stood up and helped Alice get to her feet. "Are you alright now? I'm sorry I drugged you. Truly. I just didn't want you to fight me. I just wanted one night where I could hold you and feel what it was like to be close to someone," he whispered.

"I know," Alice said, her voice soft. "I'm fine now. The effects of the draughts seem to have worn off." She gazed at him. "I'm not the one for you though. You know that, don't you? You just thought it was me because you haven't met the woman who's _really_ right for you, the one you're meant to be with. You have to trust in Fate. I've seen it at work too many times to believe in anything else. There's someone out there who's your true match."

"I understand what you're saying but I can't stop loving you, just like that. I know you love the Hatter...Tarrant. And I promise, I'll respect that and won't interfere again. But I can't help that I love you right now," he said. "Maybe you're right and I haven't met the one who's meant for me, and maybe you're right about Fate. After all, look where we are now. You stopped me before things got any further, before I did anything too damaging to repair. And maybe now I have a chance to...change...and be the man I want to be. But, Alice...you're all I know right now. I can't help the way I feel about you."

"It's been a long time since anyone's been truly kind to you, hasn't it?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes," he whispered. "I can't remember the last time, if there ever even was one. At least not where there weren't ulterior motives. Elsie has been kind to me, even though I kidnapped her, but she was probably just pretending because she was scared of me."

"Don't misinterpret this," Alice said, "because this isn't meant to raise your hopes or lead you on but I just want to show you kindness. Real kindness." She put her arms around him and hugged him and when he wrapped his arms around her in return, she whispered, "This isn't love, Stayne...not the kind of love you'll find with someone else, the kind of love I've found with Tarrant."

She rubbed his back in a maternal way. "This _is _caring though," she said softly. "I want to be your friend. And that's a different kind of love. It's not romantic. It's affectionate and caring. But it's not the love you thought you wanted from me or even the love you think you have for me. _That_ love is meant for someone else. You just haven't met her yet. You only thought it was for me because you haven't met the real woman you're meant to be with. Do you understand?"

"I..I think so," he whispered. "And I would like to be your friend. I've never had one before."

She drew back to look at him. "I understand how that feels. That's what it's like with me and Mirana. I never had a real friend before her."

He stared at her. "Really? But...how can that be true?" he said. "Everyone must want to be your friend."

"You'd be surprised. I never had any real friends in the Otherworld. But I have real friends here. That's why I'm meant for Underland. It's why Fate brought me here in the first place, when I was a child...then again, two years ago. And now again...this time for good." She smiled at him. "Do you understand what I mean about Fate? Do you see how it works? If you believe in it and trust in it, it will set you free, Stayne."

"Will you...if you want to be my friend...will you call me Ilosovic?"

"Alright. Ilosovic." She put out her hand for him to shake it. "Friends?"

He shook her hand and smiled. "Friends." He looked at her earnestly. "And that's all. Just friends. I understand. I'm starting to, at least. And I think I'm starting to understand what you mean about Fate. I'll try to trust in it and believe that everything can change. It has already. I just want you to be happy now. If...Tarrant...is the one who makes you happy, then that's what I want for you."

Alice smiled. "Yes. I do think you really _are_ starting to understand." She gazed at him. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything," he said.

"One step in the direction of becoming the man you want to be is to right the wrongs you've done, at least the ones you have the power to do something about."

He nodded solemnly.

"Can you return the letters you took from Tarrant? Do you still have them? Mine and his?"

"I do. They're here actually. I'll give them to you now, if you like."

"Did you read Tarrant's letters to me?"

He gazed at her, looking ashamed. "I admit, I did read a couple. But then I stopped and put them away."

"I'm very proud of you for confessing the truth. And for being the _real_ person you are, underneath all the damage you've sustained. If you weren't that person you would have lied. About everything. But you've been very honest with me. That should prove to you that you're a much better person than you thought you were."

"You're so very kind, Alice. You really are," he said softly. "You see the best in people, even when they can't see it in themselves. And somehow, you bring it out of them. I've seen with my own eyes the change in the Hatter. Forgive me...I mean, Tarrant. And in the White Queen. And just overall, in Underland itself." He smiled. "I shall be very glad to have you as my friend. Come, let me give you your letters back."

He went to the door and reached up and got the key from the shelf, then he unlocked the door and led Alice out to the main room. He went to one of the cupboards under the counter of the kitchenette and pulled out a box. Then he gave it to her. "Take a look. They're all there. Both yours and his."

Alice smiled happily and opened the box. Stayne had told the truth. All her letters were there and there were just as many in number from Tarrant. "Thank you, Ilosovic," she said warmly. "It means a lot to me." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "I'm happy then."

They gazed at each other and Alice suddenly thought about the danger Stayne was really in. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I'm worried about you. You're not safe. If we go to Salazen Grum and you get caught, Tarrant will kill you. I'm sure he's quite mad right now...desperate and afraid that you've done something terrible to me."

He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I truly am. For hurting you. And for hurting him the way I did. I know he's a good man and he makes you happy. He didn't deserve what I did to him. I know that you're betrothed to him. And I'm happy for you, as long as you're happy with him and he makes _you_ happy, the way you deserve."

"I am," she said. "And he does."

"I'm sorry I kissed you...that time in your chambers...and touched you the way I did. I was really insane then, out of my mind. In the worst way. And I'm sorry I kissed you this morning. I didn't know though. I thought you knew it was me and you wanted me to."

"I was still disoriented from the draughts and I thought you were Tarrant. I only realised it wasn't when you kissed me." She said that gingerly, not wanting to hurt him.

He looked down. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For drugging you. It was wrong of me."

"I forgive you," she said. "You explained why you did it, and I understand."

"It was nice though," he said shyly. "Holding you like that. And kissing you."

"I'll tell you something you might find surprising. It _was_ nice. I can admit that. But it will be even nicer when you're with your true love."

He gazed at her, blushing. "So it wasn't...er...bad...when I kissed you, this morning? You didn't think it was...repulsive?"

"No, it felt nice...but it didn't feel _right_, if you can understand. It only feels truly right with Tarrant. Because he's my true match."

Stayne nodded. "I think I understand. But thank you, for telling me that it was nice, at least."

"You'll make some woman very happy one day, the one who's your destiny. You can be very sweet and gentle, and those are qualities a woman loves most in a man."

"Thank you, Alice. You really are a kind and generous person. The kindest person I've ever met," he said softly.

Alice took his hand and squeezed it. "Now...let me think," she said, bringing them back to their original topic. "I want to help you. And protect you. You and Tarrant both." She frowned, biting her lip as she tried to think. "Why don't you make us some tea while I figure this out? Not drugged this time."

He flushed, looking chagrined. "I wouldn't do that now. You believe that, don't you?"

She gazed at him and his earnest expression. "Yes, I do."

He went to the stove and took the kettle and filled it with water then turned on the stove and put the kettle back on it to boil.

Alice got lost in thought, trying to figure out how she might sort everything out but she was having trouble finding a solution. Then suddenly she was struck with inspiration. "I know!" she said. "Ilosovic...let me call Absolem. He's clear-headed and will know what to do. I promise he won't fly off the handle. Do you trust me?"

He turned to look at her and nodded. "Call him, if that's what you think is best," he said nervously.

"Don't worry. Absolem will understand once I explain everything. I promise."

He nodded. "Go on then. Call him. The sooner we can fix this, the better."

"Absolem..." Alice called.

Within seconds he appeared and when he saw Alice, looking calm and unharmed, he actually sighed in relief.

"Everyone's frantic with worry," he said. Then he looked at Stayne who was busy making the tea. "What's going on here, Alice?"

"Absolem...Stayne _did_ kidnap me but he's seen the error of his ways and wants to let me go. He's very sorry for what he's done."

The butterfly glared at Stayne. "Are you really?" he said in an icy voice.

Stayne looked at him. "I am. Truly."

Absolem gazed intently at him for a long moment then looked at Alice. "He's telling the truth."

"I know. We've had a long talk and I want to tell you about it so you can help me...and him."

Absolem raised a brow. "Tell me then."

"Ilosovic, come here," Alice said. "We must tell Absolem everything. About the Red Knights and Elsie and Mallymkun. All of it."

Stayne turned off the stove and came over. "Alright," he said softly, looking a bit nervous.

"Let's sit down," she said. "It's a long story and we might as well get comfortable."

She and Stayne sat down on the floor. Absolem perched himself on Alice's shoulder then said, "Now...tell me everything."

They did, then Absolem looked at them both. "This won't be easy," he said. "But I'll do what I can to help. First, I should go to Tarrant and tell him you're alright. I'll be back soon."

"How is he?" Alice asked anxiously.

"He's quite beside himself, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I'm so sorry," Stayne whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, I can see that you are," Absolem said. "Lucky for you, I can always see the truth. So I won't tell them where you are. As Alice said, you do deserve a second chance."

Alice smiled at Absolem brilliantly and he shook his head and gave her an indulgent smile in return.

"I'll be right back," he said, then he fluttered away and disappeared.

"Do you really think he can help?" Stayne asked.

"Of course! Now why don't we have our tea while we wait."

Stayne got to his feet then helped Alice up and they went to the kitchenette.

"See? No draughts," Stayne said. "You can make it yourself. I want you to trust me."

"I do, but I'll make it anyway. For both of us," she said. And she did just that.

They were standing and leaning against the counter, drinking their tea, when Absolem reappeared.

"How did it go?" Alice said worriedly.

"Everyone is quite relieved to know you're safe."

"Is Tarrant alright?"

"He is now. He was very upset before. He went mad and lost control for a bit but your mother helped keep him calm so he wasn't quite as bad as you probably think. And now he knows that you're coming back to him, unharmed. They all had a lot of questions, of course."

"Absolem, even if Tarrant's calmed down now, I fear he'll go mad again if he sees Stayne."

"Indeed." He looked at Stayne. "I will take you to a safe place until all explanations can be made and everyone's emotions calm down."

"Is it truly safe?" Alice asked anxiously.

Absolem scowled at her. "Of course it is! Have I ever lied to you?"

"No...it's just...I want this all to work out. For _everyone_."

His eyes softened. "I know, you silly girl. And I shall help you." He turned to Stayne. "And I shall help you."

"Thank you," Stayne said quietly.

"Now...write a list of the names of the Red Knights who haven't been loyal to the Queen. Don't fear. She's too kind-hearted to harm them. They'll just be relieved of their positions in her army."

Stayne nodded then went to get some paper and a quill and inkwell from one of the cupboards. Once he got everything he went to the counter and wrote out the list of names, then after he finished, he told Absolem where Elsie was being kept.

Absolem gazed at Alice. "I'm going to take Stayne to the safe place now then I'll be right back to come for you, alright?"

Alice bit her lip nervously then nodded.

The butterfly frowned at her reprovingly. "I told you, he'll be safe. I've heard the whole story and know it to be the truth. And I told you, I agree that he deserves a second chance."

Alice went to Stayne and gave him a hug. "Stay safe," she said softly. "And listen to Absolem. Trust him."

"Will I see you again?" Stayne asked.

"Of course! I said I want to be your friend and that I'm going to help you and I meant it." She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Come along now, Stayne. We must go," Absolem said. He fluttered over to him and sat on his shoulder. "Close your eyes and I'll take you where you need to go."

Stayne gave Alice one final look and said, "Fairfarren, Alice. Thank you. For everything." He closed his eyes and in an instant, disappeared.

Alice sighed. She prayed everything would work out. But then, suddenly, she was struck by an intuition that it would.

When Absolem returned he smiled at her and shook his head. "You're too kind and forgiving for your own good sometimes," he said fondly. "What if something had happened to you?"

"But it didn't," she said. "Is he really safe?"

"For the last time, you foolish girl, yes! He's safe. Now stop fretting. I'm going to take you back to the castle." He fluttered over and perched on her shoulder.

"Wait! Stayne gave me back my letters and Tarrant's too. Let me just get them." She went to the counter and picked up the box. "Alright. I'm ready now."

"Shall I just take you or do you want to wish yourself back?"

"Where are they all?" she asked.

"The Queen's chambers."

"I'll do the wishing, if you don't mind. I imagine it would feel odd to suddenly go, without being in control of it."

Absolem smiled indulgently. "Go on then."

Alice closed her eyes and wished herself to Mirana's chambers.

A second later she heard a gasp and cries of relief and she opened her eyes.

Tarrant rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank God you're alright!" he cried, hugging her tightly.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Day Nine**

_Alice closed her eyes and wished herself to Mirana's chambers._

_A second later she heard a gasp and cries of relief and she opened her eyes._

_Tarrant rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank God you're alright!" he cried, hugging her tightly._

* * *

Everyone swarmed around her and they all began talking at once, and Alice clung to Tarrant, overwhelmed. She swayed suddenly, feeling faint, and Tarrant grabbed hold of her to keep her from falling over. Though the draughts had worn off, she hadn't eaten anything since Afternoon Tea the day before so she felt weak and a bit dizzy, and after all she'd been through since Stayne kidnapped her, she was exhausted and emotionally overwrought.

Absolem seemed to understand and he took charge. "Tarrant, help Alice to her chambers. She's tired and needs to lay down," he said, then he turned to address everyone. "Alice wanted you all to see for yourselves that she's alright and unharmed. But she needs to sleep right now."

Tarrant nodded and took Alice's arm and led her to the door.

Once they were in the hall she smiled at him and whispered, "I'm fine, love. Really. I promise. I'm just tired." She showed him the box and said, "Look, I got our letters back."

"I'm really glad, angel...but let's get you to bed so you can sleep. We can talk about everything later," he said tenderly, putting his arm around her and leading her down the hall. He nodded at the guards and opened the door of her chambers then led her inside.

Alice looked around then said, "Where's Cora?"

Tarrant led Alice to her bedroom and said, "She's in her room, asleep. She was rather upset so Mirana had to give her a sleeping draught. There's more to it but I'll tell you later." He brought her over to her bed and Alice sat down and put the box of letters down on the bedside table, then she looked at Tarrant.

"Is Elsie back yet?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, Absolem brought her back a few minutes before he brought you back," he said.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. A bit dazed, but fine." He gazed at her. "Why don't you lay down now, angel?" he said gently. "We can talk about everything later."

"I will. But I want to wash up first and change my clothes. And maybe have a little something to eat. I haven't had anything since Tea yesterday before we went to London for the opera."

"I'll call for something then. Do you want me to help you change?" He gazed at her and looked at what she was wearing, as if noticing for the first time. "Did Stayne give you that dress?" he said in a funny voice, his eyes flashing.

Alice nodded and stood up then wrapped her arms around him. "He didn't harm me, love. In any way. I promise. There's a lot to tell you but I'm too tired right now. And I feel rather light-headed and dizzy since I haven't eaten for awhile." She reached up and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Will you send for some food while I go wash up and get changed?"

He kissed her sweetly. "Yes...of course. Go on then and I'll get you something to eat, alright?"

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you, Tarrant. So very much." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I'm going to go wash up now. I'll be back in a moment."

Once she was in the washroom she looked at herself in the mirror. How was she going to tell Tarrant about Stayne? She could _never_ tell him about what happened when she woke up in Stayne's arms. He'd never understand. He'd go mad with jealousy. She'd also have to leave out the part about him sleeping with her in the bed altogether.

Alice sighed. This was going to be difficult. She washed up then went out and headed for the dressing room. It had been cleaned up, she saw, and she wondered where her rings and her locket were. She quickly changed out of Stayne's dress and put on some bloomers and a chemise then she put on a casual dress rather than her bedclothes. She and Tarrant were essentially alone in her chambers, since Cora was asleep, and if her mother came by to check on her and saw her in her bedclothes with Tarrant there she might disapprove.

Alice went back out to the sitting room and Tarrant jumped to his feet and helped her over to the table where a tray of food had been set out.

"Here, angel. I got you some fruit and a bit of soup with some bread. Is that alright?"

She smiled at him adoringly. He was being so sweet and attentive. "It's perfect," she said. As she ate, he watched her, as if he were terrified to ever let her out of his sight again. She reached out and took his hand. "I'm alright. I promise. Nothing will ever come between us again," she said reassuringly.

He clutched her hand and nodded.

She could tell he was making a great effort to stay calm and in control of his emotions, and it made her heart ache. She could only imagine what he'd been through. "Tarrant...do you think it would be alright for you to stay and hold me while I sleep?" she whispered. "We're betrothed now, and given the circumstances, I think everyone would understand."

He gazed at her, his eyes soft, then said, "Let me go ask your mother for permission, alright?"

Alice nodded.

"I'll be right back then. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, love. I'm fine. Really."

He nodded then left, and while she waited for him to return, she finished eating and thought about Stayne. She couldn't help but worry about him. She wondered where Absolem took him and hoped he was really alright. What if he got depressed again and became suicidal? Or what if he was somewhere he could be easily found? She wanted to see for herself that he was in a safe place, and she'd have to ask Absolem to take her to him, when she had a chance.

She sighed. Another secret she'd have to keep from Tarrant. She didn't want to lie or keep things from him, but she knew he'd never understand. Perhaps she could talk to Mirana about it and see if she had any advice on what to do. She sighed again. What a muddle!

Tarrant came back a few minutes later with her mother in tow.

Mrs. Kingsley said, "Darling, I know you've been through a terrible ordeal and, as you're betrothed, if you want Tarrant to stay with you while you sleep, that's fine. I shall stay here in your sitting room to act as chaperone."

"Thank you, Mother," Alice said happily. "I have some books in the trunk over there by the window, in case you get bored and you'd like something to read."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded and peered at her daughter. "You're sure you're alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I am. Honestly. I'm not sure what Absolem told you but it really wasn't as bad as you all probably thought it was. I was never hurt in any way. But...can we talk about it later? I'm so very tired. I just want to sleep for a bit."

"Did you get enough to eat?" Tarrant asked.

Alice nodded then got to her feet and took his hand.

Tarrant turned to Mrs. Kingsley and said earnestly, "I assure you, I shall behave with the utmost decorum."

"Of course you will, dear," she said, smiling at him, her eyes soft.

Alice pulled Tarrant along and they went into the bedroom.

"We'll leave the door ajar so your mother won't worry," he said.

She smiled. Her sweet Tarrant. He was so determined to do things properly. They got down on the bed and Tarrant pulled her into his arms. Alice snuggled closer and sighed. It felt so good to be in his arms again. So perfect and so right. When she had woken up in Stayne's arms it had felt nice, but it was nothing compared to what it felt like being with Tarrant. "I love you," she whispered emotionally.

He gazed at her then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too," he whispered, just as emotionally. "More than you could ever know." His arms tightened around her. "I was so scared I lost you."

"You'll never lose me. I promise. There's nothing to come between us anymore. Stayne won't bother us or interfere again."

He frowned, his eyes flashing from green to gold then back to green, as he struggled for control. "How can you be so sure?"

Alice gazed at him then said hesitantly, "I don't know what Absolem told you...but he really _is_ very sorry for what he did. He realised he'd made a terrible mistake and he regrets it greatly. You can ask Absolem. He can always see the truth."

Tarrants arms tightened around her possessively. "You seem protective about him. What exactly happened between you two, Alice? I don't understand why you and Absolem are seemingly on his side all of a sudden."

She sighed. "It's not like that, love. It's such a long story, and I'll tell you all about it later, after I've slept. But just know this. Stayne and I reached an understanding. He now knows without a doubt that I could never love him and that you and I are getting married. He's quite remorseful about the things he did to get between us."

"And you really believe that?" he said, looking skeptical. "He kidnapped you, Alice!"

"I know he did and that was terrible...but yes, I do believe he's really seen the error of his ways. And so does Absolem."

Tarrant stared at her. "Let's talk about this later, alright?" He looked upset.

"Just hold me, love. I missed you so much. I was so terribly worried about you." She caressed his face. "Just hold me while I sleep and we'll talk about everything later."

He pulled her closer and kissed her possessively. "You're mine," he whispered fiercely.

Alice wrapped her arms around him. "Yes," she whispered. "I am. All yours. Forever."

He relaxed a bit and began to stroke her back and her hair. "Go to sleep, angel."

She burrowed deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes, as he continued to caress her tenderly, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Tarrant was still holding her. She reached up and gently slid her fingers through his hair, then buried her face into his neck, breathing him in. This was Tarrant, her true love, her betrothed. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She sighed contentedly, feeling everything was right again.

Tarrant had fallen asleep too, but woke up when she began to stir. "Do you feel better now, angel?" he said softly, hugging her to him.

She smiled. "Yes, love. I do." She drew back to look at him. "What about _you_? Are you alright?"

He kissed her then whispered, "I am now."

"Where are my rings and my locket?"

His arms tightened around her and he frowned, obviously thinking about how he found them, buried somewhere in the heap of her clothes. Next to Stayne's clothes. "I have them." His eyes were flashing and she reached up to caress his face soothingly.

"And now we have our letters back," she said, trying to distract him. "I can't wait to read the ones you wrote to me."

"Alice...tell me what happened. Stayne obviously used pishsalver to shrink you and himself...but how did he get past the guards in the first place? And how did he get you away without the guards noticing?"

"Er...what did Absolem tell you exactly?" she asked nervously.

"All he said was that you were safe and that Stayne had set you free and then he said Elsie was at the Red Queen's castle and he was going to get her then bring you both back." He gazed at her. "Why didn't Absolem just bring you back with him right away?"

Alice sighed then sat up, and Tarrant sat up too. She looked at him. "I'll get to all that later. But first, I'm afraid I have something rather upsetting to tell you. Mallymkun helped Stayne. She snuck into the castle and gathered information and told him where my chambers were. Then she told him when we left to go to London last night for the opera, and that's when he got to my chambers to wait for me."

Tarrant gaped at her, looking shocked. "_Mally_ helped him? No. It's not possible! How could she? How could she do such a thing?" he whispered in horror.

"She was jealous," Alice said softly. "I know it's hard to hear and that it must hurt terribly to know a friend betrayed you like that, but she was driven mad by jealousy. She wanted Stayne to take me away so she could have a chance with you."

He stared at her incredulously. "How could she think she'd have a chance with me...whether you were here or not? I'm a man and she's a Dormouse. Surely she must have been able to understand that."

"Apparently not."

"I...I...can't..." he broke off. His eyes turned deep gold suddenly and he began to rant in Outlandish, jumping off the bed and pacing back and forth, getting more and more angry.

Mrs. Kingsley came rushing in, a worried look on her face. "Oh dear!" she said. "What happened?"

"I told him something that upset him," Alice said. She got up and stopped him from pacing. "Tarrant, love...look at me," she said soothingly. "I know it's upsetting but you have to focus on what's important. I'm back now, all safe and sound, and we're together again." She took his hand and began to stroke it reassuringly. "And when you finish my wedding dress, we can finally get married. So none of it matters anymore."

His eyes began to change back, slowly, as he gazed at her. He took a deep breath, then looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at him gently. "It's alright, dear. I understand. This has been an incredibly trying experience for us all."

Tarrant looked at Alice. "Does Mirana know?"

"I don't know. I don't know what Absolem told everyone after we came here to my chambers." She looked at her mother. "Did Absolem mention anything about a Dormouse called Mallymkun helping Stayne?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

Tarrant growled, angry all over again. "How _could_ she? How could she do something so hurtful? Yes, you're alright and Stayne let you go. But what if he'd killed you or..._worse_?"

"She was mad with jealousy," Alice said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Tarrant." She took his hand and gazed at him. "But I hope, in time, you can come to forgive her. I do. I forgive her, just as I forgive Stayne. They were both mad, driven by jealousy and a sort of obsessed kind of love."

"Perhaps we should go to Mirana's chambers and talk about it all," Mrs. Kingsley suggested. "From what Absolem told us, it's a rather sad, tragic tale."

Tarrant nodded, but he barely heard what she said. He let Alice pull him along, and they left Alice's chambers and went to Mirana's.

Giselle answered the door, a grave look on her face, and ushered them inside.

"Alice!" Mirana cried. "How are you? Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. Er...Tarrant's just found out about Mallymkun's part in things and he's rather distressed."

Mirana looked at Tarrant. "I'm so sorry. I know she's a good friend and you must feel very...betrayed," she said softly. "What can I do? Do you want talk to her? She's here now, being held for questioning, along with the Red Knights who helped Stayne evade capture all this time." She said the last part to Alice.

"Tarrant...perhaps you should wait a bit until you've had time to absorb the information," Alice said worriedly. "Nothing good can come from talking to Mallymkun right now. You're too upset."

"No," he said quietly. "I'm fine. I want to talk to her."

"Are you sure?" she said. She was terrified he'd work himself up again and go mad, and she couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Yes." He looked at Alice. "I'll be fine."

She sighed, seeing how determined he was. "I won't be able to relax unless you take a calming draught first. Will you do that?" she asked pleadingly.

He paused for a long moment then said, "Very well. But only because you want me to. You've been through enough and I don't want you to worry about anything more."

Mirana gestured for Giselle to get a calming draught, then said to Tarrant, "I fear Mallymkun's a bit _unhinged_ right now. I just want to warn you of that."

He nodded grimly.

Giselle came out and gave him the calming draught.

He looked at Alice."I'm taking this for you. I don't need it but I'll take it."

Alice gazed at him and said, "Thank you, love. I...it's just...we're all upset and overwrought. I don't want anyone to feel any worse than we already do. Especially you."

Tarrant flipped the lid on the vial and drank the calming draught. "There. I've taken it." He looked at Mirana. "Where is she?"

Mirana told him to go out and ask the Knave to take him to her.

"I'll be back in a bit," Tarrant said to Alice then he turned and left.

"Oh dear!" Mirana cried. "What a mess!"

Alice looked around. "Where's Étienne? He's still here, isn't he?"

Mirana nodded. "I've sent him off for a tour of Underland with the manservant I assigned him. I figured you'd want to talk privately."

"Yes...thank you." Alice turned to her mother. "Er...Mother...I know you want to hear everything and that this whole thing has probably been unimaginably horrible for you, but I'd really like to speak with Mirana alone first, if you don't mind."

Mrs. Kingsley gazed at her daughter. "Alright, darling. If that's what you want." She smiled understandingly.

Alice went to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you. There are just a few things I need to go over with Mirana that only she will understand as they have to do with Underland."

"Don't worry, dear. I'll be in my chambers if you need me. I'll see you later then," Mrs. Kingsley said.

* * *

Alice sighed in relief when finally, she was alone with Mirana. She turned to her friend and said, "God! What a muddle this all is!"

Mirana gazed at her. "Absolem told me everything, some of it in private, obviously. It _is_ rather complicated, isn't it?"

"Did he tell you I asked him to take Stayne somewhere safe?"

She nodded. "Will you tell me what happened?" Mirana asked softly.

"Can we go to your bedroom, where we can speak privately?"

Mirana nodded and took her arm. "Of course. Come, let's go," she said, leading her to her bedroom.

When they got inside Mirana shut the door then they both went and sat on the bed.

Alice told her the whole account of the actual kidnapping and the events that happened after that, leading up to the part where Stayne drugged her tea and took her to bed.

Mirana gazed at her in concern. "Oh, Alice!" she cried. "That must have been terrifying!"

"It was at first, when he told me what he'd done. But then he promised he wouldn't hurt me or take advantage of me." She looked at Mirana then whispered, "He got on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms and told me to go to sleep. He said something about being lonely and that he just wanted to hold me, nothing more."

"Oh my!" she gasped. "Absolem didn't tell me about this part! Did...did he keep his promise?" Mirana whispered. "Did he hurt you or take advantage of you, like he did in your chambers that last time?"

"I'm going to tell you something...but only _you_ can ever know. I'll need your advice after I tell you everything, because I don't know what to do."

Mirana nodded, her eyes wide.

"In the morning when I woke up I was still under the effects of the draughts. Stayne was still holding me in his arms and I was confused and thought it was Tarrant." Alice leaned forward and whispered, "So I snuggled closer and he started to stroke my hair and my back, just like Tarrant does. I told him how nice it felt and we cuddled for a bit then I told him I loved him and asked him to kiss me."

Mirana gasped. "God! And did he...kiss you?"

"Yes. But you see, he thought I knew it was _him_, so he wasn't taking advantage of me. If anything I took advantage of him, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we were kissing and suddenly I started to feel like something was off. It didn't feel like Tarrant. And that's when I opened my eyes and saw that it was Stayne. I was so shocked I pushed him back and he fell off the bed and landed really hard on the floor. I thought I might have accidentally killed him because he didn't move for awhile. So I checked and he was laying on the floor, looking so confused. It was terrible. When I first opened my eyes, before I pushed him away, he looked so happy. He thought I knew it was him so my encouraging him to hold me closer and to kiss me made him think I loved him back. But after I pushed him away and he fell, when I looked at him on the floor, he saw my expression and he realised that he had it wrong. And then he looked absolutely devastated."

"Wait...so you and Stayne kissed and it was only then you realised it wasn't Tarrant?"

"He was holding me the same way Tarrant does. He was being really sweet and tender...loving. My mind was fuzzy so I couldn't tell the difference."

Mirana stared at Alice. "And what was it like kissing him...or him kissing you?"

Alice gazed at her. "If I tell you, do you promise you'll never tell anyone?"

Mirana nodded. "Of course!"

"It was actually kind of nice. It was...I don't know. I just started to feel like there was something different about it. It didn't feel like _Tarrant_."

Mirana gazed at her face searchingly then leaned forward to whisper, "Alice, do you have feelings for Stayne?"

"It's complicated. I do _care_ about him now. I want to help him. I want to be his friend."

"What happened between you for your feelings to change so drastically?"

"When he realised I didn't love him, he was shattered. He started to cry and I felt...guilty. I know he's done terrible things. I know he kidnapped me and drugged me. But he was utterly _destroyed_ when he realised I would never love him the way he wanted me to. He completely broke down. He told me he was going to let me go and that it was all a mistake and then he begged me to convince you to have him executed. He said he couldn't go on anymore, that he didn't want to go on living."

Alice went on to tell Mirana the rest.

"So now he's somewhere safe but I don't know what to do. I want to see him, to make sure he's alright. I'm afraid, left on his own, he'll get depressed again and get suicidal and harm himself. But I can't tell any of this to Tarrant. How can I help Stayne and not tell Tarrant?"

"Now that I've heard the whole story, perhaps _I_ can help him, " Mirana said. "You wouldn't have to get involved, and then you wouldn't have to lie to Tarrant."

"But I promised. I couldn't do that to him." She gazed at Mirana. "I care about him. I know it probably sounds mad. How can I care about someone who did what he did? But I do. I saw the real person he is, under all the madness and the damage. He needs help. And I promised to be his friend. He doesn't have anyone else."

"And you're sure that's all it is? You're sure you don't have romantic feelings for him?"

"I love Tarrant. There's no one else I could ever love that way. There could never be _anyone_ but Tarrant."

Mirana nodded. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure." She sighed. "This really _is_ a muddle, isn't it?"

"I can't tell Tarrant about the drugged tea or the part about us sleeping on the bed together, and certainly not about what happened when I woke up. Ever. He'd go mad with jealousy." She gazed at Mirana. "How bad was it when he discovered I'd been kidnapped?"

"Er...he did get rather upset. He came running back to my chambers, all panicked and in a rather frenzied state of alarm, and told us you'd been kidnapped by Stayne. We went to your dressing room and saw both sets of clothes and the empty vial of pishsalver on the floor and it was obvious what had happened. We couldn't work out how he got past the guards though. Cora was in her room, drugged and asleep, so she couldn't tell us anything. Apparently he had drugged her tea and she didn't know; she simply passed out then he carried her and put her in her bedroom. She never even saw him. The bird was a rather clever plan, I have to admit. Terrible, but clever."

"He planned it out so minutely. The poor man. He's so alone in the world, so hurt and broken by all he endured and the things he was forced to do. And he fixated his hopes on me. He really thought he was in love with me. And when he realised I could never love him the way he loved me, he was so crushed. I've never seen anyone in so much pain. In a way, it was even worse than Tarrant, when I first returned and found him at the Hat House, because Tarrant and I are together now and everything worked out. But Stayne...what does he have? Nothing. He's all alone, with no hope, really. He needs help."

"I'm sorry for him," Mirana said. "If anyone knows and understands the level of catastophic ruin my sister caused, it's me. I do remember Stayne when he was younger, before my sister waged war on me. He was always a quiet person, who seemed a bit apart from others. His parents died in some tragic accident so he was an orphan. My parents had him fostered by a decent but rather stoic and unaffectionate couple and when he grew old enough, they assigned him as one of the Royal Guards to my sister. He quickly went up the ranks, for he was quite serious and single-minded. But I don't remember him being an unkind person...until later."

"Poor Stayne," Alice murmured feelingly. "It makes me want to see him _now_. I want to make sure he's alright."

"I'll come with you," she said. "I want him to know I understand. And I'll tell him he can rely on me to help him."

Alice beamed at her friend. "That will mean a lot to him, I know. Thank you."

"Absolem..." Mirana called softly.

Within seconds Absolem appeared. "Ah...let me guess. Alice has convinced you that she's worried I haven't found a suitably safe place for Stayne and you want to check on him?"

"It's not exactly that, Absolem!" Alice said. "He was quite suicidal this morning. I want to check on his mental state and make sure he's alright."

"And you approve of this?" he asked the Queen.

"Yes. I want to come too."

"Very well," Absolem sighed. "Stand up then and hold hands and I'll take you to him."

Alice and Mirana rose and took each other's hands and Absolem perched on Alice's shoulder. "Close your eyes," the butterfly said.

A moment later they could feel they'd arrived.

Alice opened her eyes and saw they were in a house but she couldn't see Stayne. "Where is he?" she said worriedly. "Ilosovic?" she called.

Stayne came rushing in from one of the other rooms, saying, "Alice? Is that you?" When he caught sight of her, his face lit up. "You're here!" he said happily.

But then he saw Mirana and stopped short. "Oh," he said quietly. "I see. Have you come to arrest me then?"

"No," Mirana said softly. "I came to help you, just as Alice has." She looked rather moved, having seen his pure happiness at seeing Alice again, then his expression of resignation when he thought they had come to arrest him.

Alice went to him and gave him a hug. "Are you alright?" she said, peering at his face anxiously. "I've been worried about you."

He hugged her back and said, "I'm fine." He pulled back to gaze at her. "How are you? Is...Tarrant...alright?"

"Well...he's with Mallymkun at the moment so he's quite upset," Alice said. "But he'll be fine." She took his hand reassuringly. "We _all_ will be. Isn't that right, Mirana?" she said, looking at her.

Mirana nodded. "As Alice has forgiven you, and knowing all of the extenuating circumstances as I do now, I hereby pardon you for your crimes, Ilosovic Stayne. That is my official judgement and my Royal decree." She turned to Absolem. "You are witness to this official proclamation, Absolem, as is Alice."

Stayne gaped at her, looking shocked and stunned. "I...I don't know what to say. I feel so ashamed, so unworthy. Your kindness is most appreciated," he said emotionally. "And..._undeserved_, I fear," he whispered. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry, and Alice put her arm around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

Mirana looked at him, her expression soft. She was clearly moved by his display of emotion and his contrition. "I shall do all I can to help you. I remember you, you know...before Iracebeth went mad. I know you were made to become what you did. I know you weren't always like that. We are both victims of my sister, Stayne. Perhaps the two worst affected."

He looked at her and nodded tearfully. "You have no idea what I suffered over the years under her rule. The things she made me do...the monster she made me become..."

"All that's over now, Ilosovic," Alice told him firmly, but her voice was gentle.

Mirana agreed. "It's the past now. We must do all we can to move on. I know what it's like to give up hope that you can ever be happy again. But I also know what it's like to be proven wrong and to see the hand of Fate take hold of you and change your life completely."

He gazed at her. "That's what Alice said."

"And she's right," Mirana told him with a gentle smile. "Now, we'll have to get going, as no one knows we left and we don't want anyone to worry. I shall visit you tomorrow and we can talk some more. In the meantime, why don't you write a list of anything you might need while you stay here. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for awhile, until we can sort everything out."

"I'll give you some books to read," Alice said. "Books from the Otherworld."

His face lit up. "Thank you," he said softly. "You are both so very kind, and so very forgiving. It makes me so ashamed."

"Stop talking like that," Alice chided. "We know you regret what you did...all of it...but you've paid for your crimes. You must look forward now."

He looked at her and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Alice," he whispered.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'll be back when I can. If not tomorrow with the Queen, I'll at least send some books with her, alright?"

He nodded. "Can you do something for me? Can you please tell Elsie I'm sorry? She's quite a sweet and gentle woman. I only hope she hasn't suffered too much from my madness."

"I'll tell her," Alice promised.

"Come, we must go before anyone realises we left," Mirana said.

Alice gave Stayne one more hug then went to Mirana and took her hand. "I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself, alright?" she said.

"I will," he promised and he smiled at her. "You take care, too," he said softly.

Absolem fluttered over and perched on Alice's shoulder. "Close your eyes now," the butterfly said. "It's time to take you back."

"See you tomorrow," Mirana told Stayne in a kind voice.

"Fairfarren, Ilosovic," Alice said.

The two women closed their eyes and a second later they were back in Mirana's bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Day Nine**

_"Come, we must go before anyone realises we left," Mirana said._

_Alice gave Stayne one more hug then went to Mirana and took her hand. "I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself, alright?" she said._

_"I will," he promised and he smiled at her. "You take care, too," he said softly._

_Absolem fluttered over and perched on Alice's shoulder. "Close your eyes now," the butterfly said. "It's time to take you back."_

_"See you tomorrow," Mirana told Stayne in a kind voice._

_"Fairfarren, Ilosovic," Alice said._

_The two women closed their eyes and a second later they were back in Mirana's bedroom._

* * *

"Oh my!" Mirana said when Absolem left. "I can see what you mean. The poor man. Now I understand why you want to help him. I feel the same way." She gazed at Alice. "He really is infatuated with you. He was so happy to see you. It's quite sad. It must hurt him so. To know you'll never feel the same way that he does. And after what happened between you, when you thought he was Tarrant, it must have been even worse because for a moment he actually thought you might."

"I know," Alice said. "I feel terrible about that. I hope he'll soon find the right woman, the one he's meant to be with. He really can be quite tender and loving and the woman he's meant for will be lucky to have such a gentle man. And now that you told me more about his background it makes me even sadder. To think of his true nature, and how he lost his parents only to end up with unaffectionate people. Then to have to work for your sister. It's truly tragic. No wonder he said he was so lonely. Imagine the man he'd be right now if none of that had happened."

"Yes, it's a tragedy," Mirana said, looking sad. "He'll most certainly need help. I'll have to think on it, and see what I can do for him."

"Mirana..." Alice said hesitantly. "You agree I shouldn't tell Tarrant about...what happened, don't you? Or is it wrong to keep _any_ secrets from him, no matter what the consequences?"

"In this case, I think it best that you leave out that part," Mirana said. "Perhaps a day will come when you can tell him, but for now, Tarrant is too fragile emotionally to handle knowing such a thing. I fear it would drive him over the edge."

"Me too." Alice gave Mirana a sad look. "But I shall hate keeping secrets from him. It feels terrible. But I know I can't tell him the truth, at least right now."

A knock at the door startled them.

"Come in," Mirana called.

It was Giselle. "Er...Lord Hightopp is back and he's rather upset," she said.

Alice jumped up and rushed out to the sitting room.

Tarrant was standing there looking so sad it made Alice's heart ache.

"Come, love, let's go for a walk," she said softly, taking his hand. She looked at Mirana and said, "We'll see you later, alright?"

Mirana nodded, looking concerned for Tarrant.

Alice led him to the door and when they got out to the hall she said, "Let's go to the hat-making room so we can talk privately, without interruption."

"Alright," he whispered. He looked so heartbroken it brought tears to Alice's eyes.

* * *

She took his arm and they made way to the hat-making room, and once they were inside he locked the door, then she took him by the hand and led him to the chaise. She unfastened his sword and took off his hat then put them on the table. "You won't be needing the sword anymore," she said softly.

He gazed at her then held out his arms and she went to him and they hugged, clinging to each other tightly. "How could she do that to me...to us?" he whispered.

"Come, let's lay down and hold each other and we can talk about it." Alice got down on the chaise and Tarrant did too, then they laid down and Tarrant pulled her into his arms.

"I...it was terrible seeing her. She's really gone mad. She thinks she and I are meant to be together and that you and Stayne are too. She's not even sorry for what she did," he whispered.

Alice caressed his face gently. "I'm so sorry, love. But she'll come around, I'm sure. And I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive her one day. Because everything is alright now. I'm back and we're going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. So, in the end, that's what really matters." She gazed at him, stroking his cheek lovingly. "But I know it's more than that for you. She was your friend so it hurts all the more that she could do such a thing."

He pulled Alice close and hugged her tightly. "It does. I just don't understand it...how she could go that mad. You should have seen her just now."

"Tarrant, love, I know it hurts. But for now, all you can do is try to forget about it and focus on our future. We've said all along we wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way and spoil our happiness. And we're so close now to taking that final step and becoming husband and wife. Mallymkun will see reason eventually and I'm sure she'll be sorry when her head clears and she realises what she did. But right now we should focus on us. I'm back and we're together, with nothing to stand in our way anymore. And we're going to be happy in a way most people can only dream of."

"Yes," he whispered, clinging to her. "You're right. All that matters is us. No one can get between us and spoil what we have." He kissed her emotionally. "To have lost you, even if it wasn't for that long...now that you're back and safe, all I care about is that."

Alice cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much, Tarrant. I was so worried about you, knowing how upset you must have been when you discovered I'd been kidnapped."

"I was. I thought I might never see you again. Will you tell me now what happened?"

Alice nodded then began to tell him the whole story. She left out the part about the drugged tea and about her and Stayne sleeping in the bed together, and obviously she left out the part about what happened between them when she woke up. Instead she altered the truth slightly, and told him Stayne finally saw that he'd never had a chance with her, and that she would never love him.

She told Tarrant how he broke down when he realised it and how he said he'd set her free, along with Elsie, and then give himself up to Mirana in hopes that she'd have him executed. She told him about Stayne's mad plan to make her Queen of Salazen Grum and how he thought if he took her away from everyone, especially Tarrant, and she had a chance to get to know him, she might come to love him as he loved her.

"But then he realised it was all madness," she said. "He could see I didn't feel that way about him and never would. He begged me to convince Mirana to have him executed because he couldn't bear to go on living. It was really terrible. I've never seen someone break down that way." Alice went on to tell him what Mirana had told her about his childhood and upbringing and how the years under the Red Queen drove him mad. "It's tragic," Alice said softly. "Another casualty of the Red Queen. Mirana understands that better than anyone. And because I've seen the genuine remorse he has for doing what he did to us, I forgave him. He deserves a second chance. Once he realised how obsessed and mad he'd become, and how wrong he'd had it, he let me go. He didn't hurt me. And he's truly sorry. Absolem can see the truth, as you know, and he confirmed it. Stayne really does regret all he's done. Not just to us, recently, but everything. He was turned into the monster we knew as the Red Knave. And he hates himself for what he did while he was under the Red Queen's tyrannical reign."

She gazed at Tarrant then said, "Please try to understand what I'm about to tell you. Because of his tragic history and the life he was forced to lead, I feel he deserves a second chance to turn his life around. So I asked Absolem to take him somewhere safe. He needs help. He's so damaged from all that he's been through, from his sad and lonely childhood to the horrific years he had to endure under the Red Queen's thumb. I feared you would kill him in a fit of rage the moment you saw him. And I know you'd regret that, if you took his life. You'd regret it afterwards and it would haunt you forever. So I asked Absolem to take him somewhere, to protect you both."

She took his hand. "You're too good, too kind and pure to do such a thing as to take another's life, no matter what that person has done, and not regret it afterwards, love. Mirana and I talked while you were with Mallymkun and she agrees he deserves a second chance. So she's given him an official pardon. Please don't be angry about that. If you'd seen him and the genuine sorrow he feels, the suffering he's endured and the guilt he has over the things he's done, I think you'd feel the same way."

Tarrant gazed at Alice and reached out to caress her face. "I'd like to say I feel sorry for him, but I'm not quite ready for that," he said. "I can understand, but I'm not quite as forgiving as you and Mirana. At least not this quickly. He took you away from me."

"I know. But, like with Mallymkun, all we can do is let go of the past," she said softly, "and focus instead on the future and how happy we're going to be. You can be comforted by the knowledge that there's nothing to come between us now. No more worries. No more need for guards. It's over now."

"I should like to talk to him and see for myself. And if I see what you and Mirana and Absolem saw, I'll try to forgive him and let it go."

Alice nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged." She looked at him. "Tarrant...promise me you'll take a calming draught first though. Tempers are too high right now. It's too fresh, too recent. I fear you'll get angry the moment you see him and do something you'd regret."

"I will...for you. I'll take the calming draught before I see him. But I do want to talk to him," he said.

"Mirana said she was planning to see him tomorrow. Perhaps you can talk to him then."

"Alright. Tomorrow then," he said.

She nodded.

He cupped her cheek then gently brushed her hair back from her face. "I love you, Alice, so very much," he said softly. "Let's forget about him and Mally right now. I just want to hold you and forget."

Alice wrapped her arms around him more tightly and sighed. "Yes, just hold me, love. I want us to forget, too. Right now, it's just you and me. That's all that matters."

He clung to her, then whispered, "Part of me wants to claim you right now...completely." He kissed her sweetly. "But I fear I should regret that. We've made it this far...we can wait a few more days."

"Where are my rings and my locket? I want them back. I feel like part of me is missing without them."

Tarrant sat up and pulled her up too. Then he reached in his pocket and took out her official engagement ring. "Give me your hand, angel," he whispered, his eyes soft.

Alice smiled and held out her left hand.

Tarrant slipped the ring onto her finger, then pulled her to him for a kiss. Then he reached into his pocket again and took out the other ring and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her right hand.

Alice sighed happily. "Much better," she whispered. "And the locket?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Turn around, angel, so I can put it on you."

Alice turned around and pulled up her hair and Tarrant put the locket on her.

"There," he said, and he smiled. "Lay down," he whispered, his eyes turning emerald.

Alice did as he said, her heart pounding.

He laid next to her then turned to face her. "I want you," he said, his brogue deepening as he gazed at her. "I want to touch you." His hand began to pull up her skirt and then her chemise.

Their eyes locked and Alice felt a surge of desire course through her. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. "Touch me..."

His hand slipped inside her bloomers and she moaned. He pulled her head to his and kissed her hungrily as his hand began to explore. "You feel so good," he whispered hotly, his eyes turning gold and emerald. He began to stroke her and she immediately began to writhe against his hand.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

He smiled wickedly. "Does this feel good?" he said, stroking her more boldly.

"Yes!" she gasped, her breath quickening. "Kiss me...keep doing that and kiss me..."

His mouth claimed hers and he kissed her fiercely, possessively, his tongue plundering her mouth salaciously as his hand continued to move, more and more deliberately.

Alice moaned, her body squirming and writhing.

Tarrant kissed a trail up her neck then whispered in her ear quite lasciviously, "I can't wait to be inside you. I think about it all the time." He kept stroking her and took her hand then placed it over his trousers so she could touch him. "You see what you do to me?" he gasped when her hand cupped his arousal.

"Take off your trousers," she whispered heatedly. "Now."

He got up and quickly shed his jacket and then his trousers then he got back down and slipped his hand inside her bloomers again. As he began to stroke her, Alice slipped her hand down his drawers and wrapped her hand around him and squeezed. "Oh God!" he gasped.

They kissed passionately and began to stroke each other, and the fire ignited between them, roaring to life with a vengeance, with such force it was almost frightening. They needed this...this reconnection and reinforcement of their bond, this physical affirmation of their love and passion for one another. Their hands found a rhythm and they stroked each other synchronically, together as one, and it was so powerfully erotic they could barely hold back.

Tarrant began to whisper wickedly naughty things in her ear and when Alice responded by whispering equally as naughty things in his, he groaned and then suddenly he gasped sharply, and his body began to shudder uncontrollably as his seed flooded out in long hot gushes all over her hand, which drove Alice right over the edge with him. She moaned deliriously as her body seized then began to quake almost violently as spasms of pure pleasure wracked through her. She gasped and Tarrant had to cover her mouth with his own to swallow her cries, and he continued to stroke her, not stopping, just changing the rhythm, bringing her to an even higher peak until she went over the edge again, the waves crashing through her, over and over, more intensely than ever before.

Afterwards, they clung to each other emotionally, both overcome with an almost consuming need to be close.

"I love you so much," Tarrant gasped, holding her tightly. Alice wiped her hand on his drawers then wrapped her arms around him just as tightly, echoing his words.

They stayed like that for a long time, revelling in their reunion and the reconfirmation of their connection, floating together blissfully in that place that was just them, Alice and Tarrant, that place only they knew, for it was theirs alone.

Finally, they got up and went to the washroom to clean up then when they came back out, Tarrant put his trousers and jacket back on then pulled Alice into his arms. He kissed her tenderly then whispered, "Part of me wants to never let you out of my sight but another part of me wants to go straight to Mr. Gaillard's workshop and get back to work on your dress so we can marry without delay."

"I'll come with you, love," Alice whispered, placing his hat on his head lovingly. "I don't want to be apart from you."

He took her hand and smiled at her adoringly. "Come then, angel. We'll go to the workshop and send word to everyone where we are so no one worries."

She caressed his face and nodded. "Let's go."


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Day Nine**

Alice and Tarrant headed straight for Mr. Gaillard's workshop and when they entered, Tarrant took Alice by the hand and led her to the mannequin to show her the dress.

"Oh! It's going to be so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed when she saw it. She looked at Tarrant, her eyes shining. "I can't wait to wear it," she whispered reverently.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you so very much, Alice," he said, holding her tight, as if he never wanted to let her go. "I can't wait to marry you."

Mr. Gaillard wasn't there and they were alone, so Alice wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly, her heart swelling with emotion. "We'll have to start making wedding plans right away then," she said, burying her face into his neck.

He stroked her hair lovingly and said, "Yes, we really should start thinking about the actual wedding as it's going to be so soon. So...let's start with where. Where do you want to have the ceremony, angel?"

"Somewhere private. Somewhere special. And somewhere that doesn't hold bad memories for either of us." She drew back to look at him. "What do you think? Where might that be?"

"Well...there's always the White Sea," he said. "Or Wyndham Heath, the place where we had that picnic, by the lake under that big tree. Or Mirana's terrace, perhaps."

"All three sound like good options," Alice murmured, gazing at him and caressing his face. She looked into his eyes and felt such a rush of love and tenderness for him it brought her to tears. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, frowning in concern. "Are you alright, angel?"

Alice nodded. "I'm just happy, love."

He gently wiped her tears away and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Me too," he whispered.

Mr. Gaillard came into the workshop then and they broke apart. The Dressmaker smiled at them. "It won't be too long now, will it?" he said merrily. "The dress should be finished in a couple of days."

They nodded, smiling back at him.

Alice turned to Tarrant and whispered, "Does no one know what happened then? No one knows I got kidnapped?"

"No. We kept it quiet," he told her softly.

"Thank God. I'm very relieved to hear that," she said. "I don't want anyone to know." She gazed at him. "Which means I really should check on Cora...and Elsie."

"Yes, I suppose we should talk to Cora right away and make sure she keeps it a secret. And I know you want to see how Elsie is."

She nodded.

"Come, let's go then. I'll work on the dress later, and I'll stay up late tonight to work on it, after you go to bed." He took her hand and began to lead her to the door. "I'll be back later," he said to Mr. Gaillard, who nodded genially and smiled.

They headed for Alice's chambers and when they went inside, they saw Cora was awake.

"Oh...Lady Alice!" she cried. "I'm so glad you're back and that you're alright!"

"How are _you_, Cora?" Alice asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now that I know you're back. I was so worried." She stared at Alice, her eyes wide.

Alice smiled. "I know it was an ordeal for everyone...but I was never really in any danger. It was all a big misunderstanding, but it's been sorted now." She gazed at the maid and said, "It's very important that you don't tell _anyone_ about what happened, Cora. It was all a big mistake so I don't want it to turn into gossip."

"No, of course not, my Lady," Cora said earnestly.

"Thank you," Alice said. "We all just want to put it in the past and move forward now."

"Er...Elsie came by," Cora said. "I imagine you'll be wanting her back as your maid again."

"I'll have to talk to her. I haven't had a chance yet. Where is she now?"

"I believe she's in the Queen's chambers."

Alice looked at Tarrant. "We should go. I want to see for myself that she's alright."

He nodded.

Alice turned back to Cora. "I don't know if Elsie wants to be my maid again now that she's back. But if she asks to be, I'll have to say yes," she told Cora gently. "She's been through more than anyone in this...misunderstanding. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate all you've done for me, and for us. You've been our chaperone, and that means a lot, to both of us." Alice looked at Tarrant and said, "As she played such an important role during our courtship, Cora should be part of the wedding party too, don't you think?"

Tarrant smiled. "Yes," he said, looking at Cora. "We're having a very small, very private wedding but we should like you to be part of it."

Cora beamed. "I would be honoured," she whispered, looking awed.

"I'm just going to check on Elsie now, as I haven't seen her yet. But I'll be back in a bit and we can talk more then, alright?" Alice said.

Cora nodded.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and they went out into the hall.

"I hope Cora's feelings won't be hurt if Elsie wants to be my maid again," Alice whispered.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Tarrant said reassuringly. "Elsie was your maid first and Cora always knew she was filling in for her until she came back."

They got to Mirana's chambers and Alice knocked on the door.

Giselle answered and ushered them inside.

When Alice saw Elsie, she rushed over to her and gave her a big hug. "Elsie! I'm so happy you're back," Alice said emotionally. "I was so terribly worried."

Elsie smiled. "I was alright. Really. It wasn't as bad as you probably imagine. I was just telling the Queen about it."

Mirana stepped forward and said, "Alice, perhaps you and I should both speak to Elsie together, in private?" She looked at Tarrant, who nodded understandingly.

"I'll go down to Mr. Gaillard's then and get back to work on the dress," he said.

Alice took his hand and smiled at him, her eyes shining with love. "I'll find you after, alright?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "See you in a bit, angel," he said sweetly, then he left.

* * *

"So!" Mirana said. "Why don't we sit down and talk about what happened, Elsie? Lady Alice has been most distressed about your kidnapping." She gave Giselle a look, and Giselle excused herself so they could speak in private.

They all sat down then Elsie began. "It really wasn't bad, honestly. I was frightened at first, of course. But he was actually very...kind to me. I felt sorry for him, to be honest." She looked at Alice. "The Queen told me he realised he made a mistake and you've forgiven him, and that he's received a pardon for his crimes. I'm glad to hear that."

Alice gazed at Elsie, surprised to see she was so calm and forgiving after being held hostage the way she'd been. "So Stayne was kind to you? He told me he had you cleaning the castle to...er...prepare it for me."

"Yes," she said, nodding. "It really was quite sad. He was so delusional, so convinced that you were meant to be together, and he thought he was doing the right thing. But he didn't mean any _true_ harm. He was just...he believed the fantasy in his head was real."

"So he didn't hurt you?"

"No! No...he didn't hurt me. He was nice to me. Kind, like I said. He had two of the Red Knights watching me when he wasn't around, to make sure I didn't leave, but otherwise...he was really rather gentle with me. And he made it clear to the Red Knights that they were to treat me well. He didn't want me to be scared, he said. And I could tell he meant it. We spent a lot of time together fixing up the castle. He told me I was going to be the Lady's Maid to the new Queen at Salazen Grum," she said, a strangely sad look on her face.

"Yes," Alice said. "He went mad. He thought he was in love with me and that I would come to love him too, once he got me away and I had a chance to get to know him better. But he realises how wrong he was now." Alice stared at her closely. Elsie was acting a bit odd...and seemed quite protective about him. "Er...Elsie...Stayne told me to tell you he was sorry and that he hoped you didn't suffer too much from his madness. He said you were a very sweet and gentle woman, and he seemed rather contrite about what he did to you."

Elsie's expression changed. "Did he?" she said softly.

Alice and Mirana exchanged a look. "Yes," Alice said. "He's done some terrible things but deep down he's not a bad man. He's had a very hard life and was forced to become...the way he was."

"Oh, yes! I know," Elsie said. "As I said, he and I spent a lot of time together and we talked quite a bit, and I could see he wasn't a bad person. He was just...misguided. He was so nice to me. Truly. I couldn't hold anything against him when it was clear he was just delusional. I felt sad for him. I knew you'd never care for him the way he cared for you. It was heartbreaking to watch, really, knowing how terribly hurt he'd be when he came to his senses and realised the truth."

Alice and Mirana exchanged another look at that. "When he kidnapped me, I got to know him a little," Alice said. "And I could see the same thing. He's not a bad man. He's just had a very sad time of it. He had a hard life and being under the Red Queen's reign of destruction and tyranny for so long drove him over the edge and he went mad. But he sees things more clearly now. He wants to be a better person, the person he was before the Red Queen damaged him. So that's why he's been forgiven and pardoned for his crimes, so he can have a second chance to turn his life around and make a fresh start."

"I'm glad," Elsie said quietly. "I'm glad he's being given a chance to...start over."

Alice looked at Mirana knowingly. "Elsie," Mirana said gently. "Do you have _feelings _for him?"

Elsie blushed and looked down at her lap. "What do you mean?" she said softly.

"It's alright if you do," Alice said. "He's really a rather gentle soul. He just had a hard life which tragically forced him to become something else. But once you get to know him a bit, it's easy to see the true person he is underneath everything."

Elsie looked at Alice, still blushing.

"Perhaps you'd like to see him and talk to him?" Alice said softly. "I'm sure he'd like to apologise in person...if you'd be willing."

"Oh! Yes, I'll see him," the maid said. "If it will make him feel better."

"Would you like to see him now?" Alice asked. She looked at Mirana. "Tarrant wants to see him tomorrow and talk to him when you go visit him so I want to...er...prepare him," she said meaningfully.

Mirana nodded at Alice in understanding. "Would you like to see him today, Elsie? Now? Or wait until tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't mind going now," Elsie said quietly.

"I told him I'd bring him some books from the Otherworld to read," Alice said. "Perhaps you can look through what I have and pick something for him, as you spent more time with him than anyone and seem to know him better."

Elsie blushed. "Alright."

"Come then...we'll go to my chambers and get a few books for him then we'll go see him," Alice said. "Why don't you go to my chambers and I'll be right there? The books are in a trunk under the window in the sitting room."

Elsie stood and curtsied. "Yes, Lady Alice," she said.

After she left, Alice and Mirana turned to each other, both wide-eyed with surprise.

"Good heavens! She _does_ have feelings for him," Mirana said. "It's so obvious."

"Perhaps our poor Stayne doesn't have to look too far to find the right woman for him, after all. Perhaps she was right there, all along," Alice said. "He just couldn't see it because he was still suffering from his delusions about me."

Mirana nodded. "He did sound rather...solicitous when he mentioned her and asked you to tell her he was sorry."

They gazed at each other with raised brows. "Well! Let's put them together and see what happens," Alice said and smiled. Then she turned serious. "I'll want to talk to him about Tarrant while we're there. After we left here, we went to the hat-making room and I told Tarrant everything, except the parts he'd go mad about, and he told me he wants to see for himself that Ilosovic is really sorry. I want to warn Ilosovic not to mention any of the _unspeakable things _to Tarrant."

Mirana looked at Alice. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let Tarrant see him so...soon?"

"He promised he'd take a calming draught first. And I'll be with him, to make sure it all goes well."

"Let's go then...as soon as possible. Étienne will be back soon, I'm sure, and I want us all to have Tea together." She smiled. "You know, he was rather worried about you too. It was very sweet. And he was so lovely with me, taking care of me. I broke down a bit. I was so worried about you."

Alice went and gave Mirana a hug. "I'm glad it's all worked out. And I'm so very glad Étienne is here. I want him to come to the wedding too. But we'll talk about that later. I'll go get Elsie then we can call for Absolem and have him take us to Ilosovic."

Mirana nodded and grinned. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one that says 'I'm going to play matchmaker' - I know you so well!"

Alice giggled. "Well, it would be pretty perfect, wouldn't it? Elsie seems rather taken with him. And he might be interested, now that he knows I'm not the one for him."

"Go get her," Mirana said and laughed.

Alice smiled then left and went to her chambers.

Elsie was in front of the trunk, looking at the books. "I found a few I think might be interesting," she said when she saw Alice.

"Lovely. Grab them and we'll go back to the Queen's chambers now, alright?"

Elsie nodded then gathered up the books she'd selected.

Once they were out in the hall Alice whispered, "You didn't tell Cora where we're going, did you?"

"No," Elsie said. "I knew you'd want to be discreet about this."

Alice nodded approvingly. "Yes, you're quite right."

When they entered Mirana's chambers, Alice saw the speculative gleam in her friend's eyes and grinned. She knew that look!

"Elsie," Mirana said. "Come with me. Alice, you too."

They followed her to the Queen's dressing room.

"Sit down, dear Elsie," Mirana said. "You've been through so much...I thought we should do something nice for you. Why don't we take down your hair? And Giselle has found a dress for you. I'm sure you'd like to change after being at that horrid, dusty old castle."

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing as Mirana began to take the pins from Elsie's hair. Once it was down, Alice gasped. "Oh my! You have such lovely hair, Elsie! It's beautiful!"

She did. Her hair was rather similar to Alice's, with long tresses that curled quite becomingly, except Elsie was a brunette, which contrasted rather strikingly with her fair skin and big blue eyes.

"Yes," Mirana agreed. "Very beautiful." Mirana brushed it out until the maid's hair shined. "There," she said, satisfied. "Lovely."

Elsie blushed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Mirana waved a hand airily. "Now...let's get you into that dress," she said, a determined glint in her eyes.

Alice giggled.

Mirana procured the dress and Elsie gasped. "Oh! It's so pretty!" she cried. "It's too nice. I couldn't wear such a thing. I'm just a maid."

"You can and will," Mirana said firmly. "Up you go. Yes, this will be just perfect for you. Just because you're a maid doesn't mean you can't have nice things. And really, you shouldn't hide such beautiful hair," she said softly as she helped Elsie change.

Once Elsie was installed in the new dress, Mirana and Alice stood back to look at her.

The maid looked quite pretty. Very soft and feminine, and the blush on her cheeks was rather fetching.

"Perfect," Alice and Mirana said at the same time. They turned to look at each other and laughed.

"Now, go get the books and come to my bedroom," Mirana said.

Elsie went to get the books and Mirana took Alice's arm and they went into the bedroom, thick as thieves.

"And you call _me_ the matchmaker?" Alice said, laughing.

Mirana grinned. "Just helping things along," she said blithely. "Absolem..." she called.

The butterfly appeared seconds later. "Yesss?" he said.

Elsie knocked on the door and Alice went to get it while Mirana whispered to Absolem that she wanted him to take them to Stayne again.

He took a look at Elsie then raised a brow. "As you wish," he said, giving Alice and Mirana a strange look.

Alice stood in the middle and Mirana told Elsie to take her hand, then the Queen took Alice's hand.

Absolem fluttered over and perched on Alice's shoulder. "Close your eyes," he said.

They did, and seconds later they arrived.

* * *

"Ilosovic?" Alice called.

He came into the room, a surprised look on his face, then stopped short when he saw who was with them. "_Elsie_?" he said after a moment, looking stunned. "Is that _you_?" He stared at her.

The maid nodded, blushing. "Er...they said you wanted to apologise to me," she said, "but you don't need to, really. I understand."

He gaped at her, speechless.

Alice and Mirana exchanged a look and Absolem whispered into Alice's ear, "You and the Queen are a bad influence on each other. What mischief is _this_?"

"I should think it's quite obvious, Abby," Alice whispered.

He glowered at her. "Enough with that ridiculous name, you foolish girl!"

"Elsie, why don't you and I take a look around the house to see if Stayne needs anything since he might be here for awhile?" Mirana said. "Lady Alice would like to speak with him for a moment." The Queen looked at Absolem. "You too, dear Absolem. Come along."

After they left and Alice was alone with Stayne, she smiled at him. "Elsie wanted to make sure you were alright. She brought you some of my books."

He stared at her. "She looks so different," he said, looking dazed.

"Yes, she's quite beautiful with her hair down like that, isn't she?" Alice said softly.

"Er...yes. She is," he murmured.

"I need to talk to you," Alice said, getting serious. "Tarrant wants to come see you tomorrow, to see for himself that you're sorry for what you did. He promised to take a calming draught first so you needn't fear that he'll...attack you. And I'll be there too."

He looked at her worriedly. "Did you tell him everything that happened?"

"No. That's why I wanted to talk to you. He can't know, Ilosovic. It would drive him mad. He can't know about the drugged tea or that we slept in the same bed...and...er...what happened when I woke up and confused you for him," she whispered.

"No, I shouldn't want him to know about that either. He'd kill me, for certain." He gazed at Alice earnestly. "I'm sorry for what I did. You're betrothed and I didn't respect it as I should have. I can only say I'm sorry that I didn't see things as they really were."

Alice smiled and took his hand. "I know. And I told you, I forgive you. So...we're agreed? None of what we just discussed will ever be mentioned. It shall be as if it never happened."

He nodded. "You've shown me what it means to be a true friend. I should never want to lose that friendship. I just hope I can convince...Tarrant...that I'm truly sorry."

"Just be honest about everything...except for what we just discussed, of course. And he'll understand. If not tomorrow, then one day soon. He's far more upset about Mallymkun's part in things, I think. She was his friend and she betrayed him most grievously."

Stayne looked sad and ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Shhhh..." Alice murmured soothingly. "I know you are, Ilosovic. But now it's time to look forward. If Tarrant can forgive you, truly forgive you, perhaps you'll be able to get out of here soon. Maybe Mirana will find a place for you at the castle. Would you like that?"

"I...I don't know. To everyone at the castle I'm the horrible monster...the Red Queen's Knave who tortured and..." He broke off and covered his mouth. "Oh, Alice! How can I bear the guilt over what I've done?"

"You have to try to remember you were forced to do those things, and then you have to look inside yourself and find a way to forgive yourself. Perhaps if you help with some of the rebuilding projects going on around Underland...or actually, I have a project you might be able to help with...but if you do that, if you do good works, it might help you feel better about yourself. And it will prove to others that you're not _really_ that Knave who you were forced to become."

He smiled. "You're so kind, Alice. I don't deserve your friendship."

"You must stop talking like that. You're forgiven. You've been officially pardoned by the Queen. You have a new life...a fresh start. So you must live anew. Forget the past."

"I'll try. But I have many amends to make."

"I know. We'll figure it out. We'll find a way to make things right." She gazed at him. "Now...how big is this place? Do you need help with it? Are you alone here? I think Elsie might volunteer to help you if you need it."

"Why would she want to help me?" he whispered. "I kidnapped her. I was mad. She must be terrified of me."

"Er...actually," Alice whispered, "I think she might have developed..._feelings_ for you. Don't tell her I said that and don't let on. But she was rather defensive on your behalf and quite protective about you."

Stayne gaped at her. "Really?" he whispered, looking stunned. "Feelings? You mean..._those_ kind of feelings? _Romantic_ feelings?"

Alice nodded. "I'm only telling you because I thought you might like to know that not everyone sees you the way you see yourself," she whispered. "Perhaps you should get to know Elsie...let her visit you..."

They suddenly heard Mirana cough discreetly, letting them know that she and Elsie were coming their way.

When they came into the room, Stayne took one look at Elsie and blushed.

Mirana grinned at Alice. "Elsie," the Queen said, "perhaps you'd like to show Stayne the books you brought?"

"Oh...yes...right..." she stammered, blushing. She looked at Stayne. "Er...here they are."

"Well, go show him, dear," Mirana said. "If you'll excuse us for a moment, I must speak with Alice in the other room." She looked at Alice, trying to keep a straight face. "Come, Lady Alice. We have matters to discuss."

When they left the room, leaving the door only slightly ajar, both Alice and Mirana put a hand over their mouths to smother their laughter.

Absolem perched himself on Alice's shoulder.

"So, this is a matchmaking mission?" he said, shaking his head.

"Elsie seems to have formed an attachment to Stayne," Mirana whispered. "We're just helping things along, if they're meant to be."

Alice smiled. "Let's take a peek, shall we?" she whispered.

Absolem scowled, but Alice could see he was secretly amused. "This is absurd," he whispered. "I refuse to be a part of this farce."

"Hush," Alice said softly. "If they're right for each other, think of how many problems it will solve."

He sighed. "How is it I let you drag me into the most bizarre circumstances...like that time in...what was it? Rangoon?"

Alice giggled. "You loved it! It was an adventure!" She turned to Mirana. "Come, let's take a look and see how things are going."

The two women crept closer and peeked through the crack in the door.

Elsie and Stayne were sitting together on the sofa gazing down at one of the books she was holding open in her lap, looking rather cosy with one another.

"Oh! Look at the pictures!" they could hear Elsie say. "They're so very real-looking. Do you think these are pictures of the Otherworld?"

Stayne took the book from her hands, glancing at her shyly and smiling, then he checked the title. "Yes," he said softly. "It seems to be a book about different places in the Otherworld."

Alice clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled Mirana away. "Oh my!" she whispered. "There certainly seems to be a spark between them!"

Absolem snorted.

"Maybe we should leave her here for a bit...tell her we need to get back to your chambers urgently and that Absolem will come back later for her," Alice whispered.

"Honestly!" Absolem whispered. "This is ridiculous! Why must you involve _me_ in your mad schemes?"

"Please, Abby?" Alice begged prettily. "Don't be difficult!"

He sighed.

"Let's just take another quick look and we'll see if that's a good idea," Mirana suggested.

They crept back to the door and peeked through to see what was happening.

Elsie seemed to be holding a different book and was showing it to Stayne. "This one's a novel," she said softly. "Perhaps...er...since you only have the one eye, I imagine reading must put quite a strain on it...so perhaps I could read it to you...if you like," she said, blushing.

He smiled at her. "That's very kind of you to offer. I should like that...if you don't mind."

She smiled back at him. "No...I'd like to read a novel from the Otherworld. And as you're stuck here, it might be nice to read it together," she said shyly, looking down at the book.

A lock of her hair fell onto it and Stayne reached out and gently brushed it away and when she looked back up at him he blushed. "Er...sorry," he murmured.

"Perhaps I should put my hair back," she said.

"No! Er...I...I mean...it's really quite nice like that..." he stammered. "It becomes you," he blurted out.

Absolem snorted and Mirana grabbed hold of Alice and pulled her away. The two women covered their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"_Well_! That settles it. We're definitely leaving her here. Abby, please! You saw them! Think of how good it would be if they were a match. Then Tarrant and I could be happy and relaxed and never have to worry..."

He raised a brow at her. "You are deplorable, manipulating me so brazenly. Absolutely deplorable." He smiled at her fondly. "But very well. I shall help you, yet again."

"I'll just go in and tell Elsie that we have to go and Absolem will be back for her in a bit then!" Mirana whispered excitedly. She went over and loudly opened the door and Alice could see Elsie and Stayne jump as they gasped in surprise. They both flushed, looking embarrassed by their reaction.

"Elsie," Mirana said regally, "I'm afraid I have to leave you here for a bit as Lady Alice and I are needed urgently at the castle. Oh...that is, unless you're afraid to be alone with Stayne..."

"No, of course not! I'm not afraid of him," Elsie said, looking at Stayne reassuringly.

"Lovely," she said. "Absolem will come back in a bit to fetch you then. It might be a little while as we need him to attend to some matters that require his attention."

Absolem glowered at Alice when she giggled softly. "Unbelievable," he whispered. "You are a terrible influence on the Queen!"

Alice grinned at him. "Perhaps _she's_ the bad influence on me! Have you ever thought of that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you're both equally as bad," he conceded with a sniff.

Mirana came back, her eyes shining with mirth, and said, "Let's go!" She took Alice's hand and whispered, "Quickly, Absolem, before I burst!"

"Close your eyes," he said with a long suffering sigh.

They did, and a moment later they were back in Mirana's bedroom.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Day Nine**

_Mirana came back, her eyes shining with mirth, and said, "Let's go!" She took Alice's hand and whispered, "Quickly, Absolem, before I burst!"_

_"Close your eyes," he said with a long suffering sigh._

_They did, and a moment later they were back in Mirana's bedroom._

* * *

The second they opened their eyes Alice and Mirana began to laugh.

Absolem fluttered around them, staring at them as if they'd gone mad, and that just made them laugh harder.

When they finally calmed down, Absolem gave them a look and said sardonically, "How long should I give your '_project_' before I go back?"

Mirana giggled and looked at Alice. "How long, do you think?"

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

Mirana checked the clock on the mantle of her fireplace. "Oh...it's just coming on Four! Oh dear! It's time for Tea!" she cried. "I have to go! You tell Absolem when to get Elsie, alright? I have to see if everyone's here already."

Alice nodded, and Mirana rushed out of the bedroom.

Absolem fluttered over and landed on Alice's shoulder and gazed at her. "Despite my misgivings about some of your...schemes...I must say, I've never seen the Queen so happy as she is now. And I have no doubt that it's because of you."

Alice smiled at him. "Thank you, Abby." She gazed at him for a long moment then said, "I have a question to ask you, now that I have the chance."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Will you be the one to marry me and Tarrant? Will you do us the honour of performing the ceremony?"

His eyes softened and he smiled. "If you wish it, I should be delighted to do so," he said.

"Of course I wish it! There's no else who I'd rather have perform such a sacred rite. It would mean so very much to me. And to Tarrant, too. We talked about it and agreed. If it weren't for you, my dear Absolem, I wouldn't be here now."

"And when will this wedding be then?" he said gruffly, looking quite moved but trying to hide it. "Where?"

She smiled. "I suppose it will be as soon as my wedding dress is finished, which should be in a couple of days. We're still deciding where. It's between the White Sea, or Wyndham Heath, by the lake where Tarrant and I had a picnic once, or possibly on Mirana's terrace, if she agrees."

"I'm sure she will, if that's where you choose."

"Thank you," Alice said softly.

He nodded, his eyes bright. "Now then...what about Elsie? When do you want me to get her?"

"Maybe in an hour or two?" She smiled. "They're rather adorable together, don't you think? We didn't just come up with this idea out of nowhere, you know. That _would_ be mad, considering he kidnapped her. But when we talked to Elsie about her time as Stayne's prisoner we were surprised to discover that she had clearly developed feelings for him. Apparently they had spent a lot of time together. And you heard him earlier, when he specially mentioned her and asked me to tell her how sorry he was, and how he said he thought her to be a sweet and gentle woman. There seemed to be potential on both sides so Mirana and I just wanted to give them a chance to spend some time together in a more normal and...er...less _captive/captor _type of situation."

He shook his head. "Always meddling," he said fondly.

"Abby..." she said. "I know I'm always asking things of you, but there's something else I need help with. Tarrant wants to see Stayne tomorrow when Mirana goes to visit him. He wants to see for himself that Stayne is truly sorry for all that he's done. It's the only way he'll find resolution about everything. He's promised to take a calming draught before he goes, but just in case, will you stay close while they talk? For one thing, you can confirm to Tarrant that everything Stayne says is the truth. But if Tarrant gets upset, could you go to him and whisk him away, back to the castle, before anything bad happens?"

"Yes...of course. Will you be there while they meet?"

She nodded. "Yes. Definitely. I think it would be best."

"Alright then," he said with a nod. "Now, go on and have your Tea. I'll bring Elsie back in an hour or two."

Alice laughed. "Thank you," she said. "For everything." She reached out and gently pet the top of his head. "I love you, Abby. You know that, don't you?"

"Go on now," he said gruffly, and Alice could swear his eyes glistened with the faintest trace of tears. He smiled then fluttered up to her cheek and gave it a kiss. "Off you go," he said, then he fluttered away and disappeared.

Alice smiled. Dear Absolem. How precious he was to her! She opened the door and left Mirana's bedroom then went out to the sitting room. Giselle was there and told her that everyone was out on the terrace. When Alice walked outside she was happy to see Tarrant was there, along with her mother, Étienne and of course, Mirana. "Hello, everyone!" she said gaily.

Tarrant went to her and took her hand. "Where were you just now?" he whispered.

"I was talking to Absolem in Mirana's bedroom. I asked him if he would marry us and he said he would be delighted to do so," she said, smiling softly. "It was very sweet. I could swear I saw tears in his eyes."

Tarrant squeezed her hand. "Only you could bring him to such deep emotion. He adores you." He smiled at Alice tenderly. "So now we just have to pick the place then," he said.

"My dear Lady Alice!" Étienne said warmly. "It's very good to see you've returned, safe and unharmed. _Nous étions tous très inquiets pour vous_. But you're back now and all is well?"

She nodded at him and smiled. "_Oui. C'était un gros malentendu, mais tout va bien maintenant_. It's just a shame all that drama happened right after you got here to Underland."

Mrs. Kingsley gazed at her. "Are you alright, darling? You look a bit flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, giving her mother an affectionate smile. "I was just talking to Absolem about the wedding. He'll be the one marrying us." She laughed and looked at her mother then at Étienne. "You must think it rather odd that we're going to be married by a butterfly, but there's no one else who I'd rather have perform the ceremony."

Tarrant put his arm around her, then said to Étienne, "Absolem helped Alice stay in touch with us when she was gone these past two years, before she returned to Underland. And he's the one who brought her back to us."

"Yes...he did indeed," Alice said softly, resting her head against Tarrant's shoulder. "And he looked after me in the Otherworld while I was gone those two years." She smiled fondly, remembering some of her and Absolem's adventures while she had travelled around the Otherworld with the Company. He might have protested earlier, but she knew he secretly loved their adventures and found them all rather amusing.

"Come, everyone...sit," Mirana said. "Let's have tea."

They all sat down around the table.

Alice noticed that Étienne pulled his chair closer to Mirana's, and hid a smile.

Mirana poured for everyone and once they all had their tea, she passed around the plate of cakes and finger sandwiches.

The mood was rather merry and when Alice asked Étienne about his tour of Underland, the Marquis charmed them with his account of his adventure.

"It's absolutely fantastical," he said, his eyes sparkling. "To see such magic! And the beauty of the land. It's truly breathtaking!" He looked at Mirana and covered her hand with his own. "I hope you shall take me on the next tour, _ma chère Reine_," he said softly.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I shall," she said. "I can't wait to give you a proper tour. There's so much to show you."

They gazed at each other and Étienne took her hand and kissed it sweetly. "I look forward to it."

Mrs. Kingsley turned to Alice and Tarrant. "So, back to the subject of your wedding. Absolem will be performing the ceremony, but have you decided where the ceremony will take place?" she asked.

"Not quite. We're still deciding," Alice said. "We want somewhere that's private and has only good memories for both of us. So we're thinking about the White Sea, or Wyndham Heath, a place where Tarrant and I had a picnic." She looked at Tarrant and smiled.

"It's a meadow on the Southwestern edge of Marmoreal," he told everyone. "We had our picnic by the lake there. It's a rather enchanting setting, I think." He took Alice's hand and they smiled at each other, remembering.

"Yes," Mirana agreed. "It's quite lovely there, especially around Wyndham Lake."

"We also talked about perhaps having it here, on your terrace," Alice said to Mirana. "But I'm starting to lean towards the White Sea or Wyndham Heath, by the lake. Perhaps we could have a pre-wedding party here on your terrace first though, if that's alright?"

Mirana smiled. "That would be perfect." She looked at Alice and Tarrant. "I know you want a small, private wedding when it comes to the ceremony itself, but what about after? The reception? If you'd let me, I'd like to throw a ball. There hasn't been a wedding in Underland since Iracebeth's and it would make the people here so happy to be part of the festivities," she said softly.

Alice had noticed how Mirana's face darkened slightly when mentioning her sister's wedding and she gazed at her friend understandingly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said, then she looked at Tarrant, who nodded his agreement. She could see he understood too. She beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

"Tarrant, you must keep me posted on the progress of the dress then," Mirana said. "Oh! What are we all wearing?" she cried. "It's going to be so soon! What if we need to have dresses made?"

"What are you planning on wearing, love?" Alice asked Tarrant.

"Something to match your dress."

"So...white?" she said.

He nodded and smiled. "Unless you prefer something else?"

"No! I think you'll look...most dashing in white." She gazed at him, imagining it. He would look utterly gorgeous in white. The thought made her heart beat faster. After a moment, Alice turned to everyone and said, "Then, as that's the case, I think we should _all_ wear white." She looked at her mother and Mirana. "Do you have anything already made that would be suitable?"

"I have something," Mirana said. "I was saving it for a special occasion so it will be perfect."

"Mother?" Alice asked.

Mrs. Kingsley shook her head in dismay. "Not for something as special as your wedding, darling."

"We'll have Mr. Gaillard make you something then," Mirana said. "He works very fast so have no fear. It will be ready in time. After Tea, we'll go down to his workshop and have him get started right away."

"Yes, Mother. He's amazing. I'm sure he'll make you something absolutely divine." Alice turned to the Marquis. "What about you, Étienne? Do you have a white suit?" she asked.

He smiled. "Ah! Am I invited to be part of your wedding party then?"

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed.

"We'd very much like you to be there," Tarrant said.

"Then I should be delighted and honoured. Yes, I do have a white suit but it's in my London house. I also have a few at the château."

"Well, that's no problem then," Mirana said. "I can pop you to whichever place you want and we can get it."

He grinned. "Perhaps my château then. I should like you to see it, even if it's for a quick stop." His eyes lit up suddenly. "I've just had an idea! Perhaps we can all go to my château tonight, for dinner. Then you can all see it!" He gazed at Mrs. Kingsley. "We could go after you visit Mr. Gaillard and of course, come back here to Underland straight after."

"Oh! I should love that!" Mirana said excitedly, and Étienne smiled at her, his eyes soft.

Alice and Tarrant looked at each other. "It sounds like fun," Alice said to Tarrant. "And afterwards you can get back to working on the dress and I'll keep you company."

Tarrant nodded and said, "We'd love to go." He smiled, suddenly looking as excited as Mirana. "It should be very interesting to see a different country in the Otherworld!"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled and said she would be delighted to join them as well.

"But how wonderful!" Étienne exclaimed. "If we get there before the sun sets, I can show you a bit of my estate, perhaps even show you a quick peek at my vineyard."

"Maybe we should cut Tea short then," Alice suggested. "Mirana, I'll take Mother down to Mr. Gaillard's. Perhaps you can arrange for Elsie to stay somewhere else tonight until I get things sorted with her and Cora?" she said meaningfully.

Mirana nodded in understanding and smiled mirthfully. "Yes...I'll take care of that."

Alice grinned then turned to Tarrant and her mother. "Shall we go then?"

Everyone stood and they quickly made plans to meet back at Mirana's chambers in an hour.

Alice, Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley went straight down to Mr. Gaillard's workshop, and thankfully the Dressmaker was there. After hearing that Mrs. Kingsley needed a white dress for the wedding, Mr. Gaillard beamed and said he would be happy to make it for her. He and Tarrant helped her pick out the fabrics, and after she described the style of dress she'd like, the two men began to make sketches while Alice showed her mother the drawing of Tarrant she'd been working on.

"It's just lovely, darling. I forgot how talented you are at drawing!" Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Come and look at the progress of my wedding dress," Alice said happily, leading her mother to the mannequin.

Mrs. Kingsley got tears in her eyes when she saw it. "Oh my!" she said softly. "I'm so happy for you," she said emotionally. She gazed at her daughter then pulled her close for a hug. "And I'm so glad you got back to us unharmed. I can't tell you how terrified I was when Tarrant came charging out to the terrace shouting that you'd been kidnapped. It was awful! And when we saw the two piles of clothes and the empty vial of that shrinking potion in your dressing room, along with your rings and your locket...well...we were quite distressed. Poor Tarrant was out of his mind with worry," she whispered. "It took all of us to calm him down."

"I can only imagine," Alice whispered. "He's going to see Stayne tomorrow, you know," she continued softly. "We're both going, with Mirana. I had Absolem take Stayne somewhere safe because I was terrified Tarrant would try to kill him in a fit of madness. But I've told Tarrant all that happened and he wants to see him now. He wants to know that Stayne is truly remorseful and that he won't bother us again. He promised he'd take a calming draught first and Absolem promised he'd whisk Tarrant away if he starts to lose control. So I'm especially glad we're going to Étienne's château tonight, to get away from everything and have some fun. We need it after what happened. We all do, really."

Mr. Gaillard and Tarrant called them over then to look at their sketches.

"They're all so lovely!" Mrs. Kingsley exclaimed. "How shall I choose?"

One in particular caught Alice's eye and she pointed to it. "That one would be perfect," she said, and her mother agreed.

The design having been chosen, Mrs. Kingsley continued her consultation with the Dressmaker, and Mary, Mr. Gaillard's assistant, came in to measure her.

Tarrant pulled Alice away for a private moment and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you, angel?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"I'm very happy," Alice whispered back. She grinned when she saw his eyes had turned emerald. "I see you're having naughty thoughts, Lord Hightopp," she whispered then giggled when he surreptitiously slid his hands down her back and cupped her bottom. They were partly behind a dressing screen so no one could see them.

"When we get back, can we go to our special place?" he whispered, kissing her neck amorously.

"Yes," she gasped breathlessly. "Tarrant!" she whispered when his hands slid up her sides and moved to the front to cover her breasts. "You musn't! Not here!"

He grinned wickedly. "I can't help it," he whispered. "I want you...I want you right now." He pulled her further behind the dressing screen and began kissing her passionately, his hands all over her, and she wrapped her arms around him in response and kissed him back with equal fervour. "I want to take you to the hat-making room and kiss you and touch you and then I want to ravish you..." he whispered heatedly, his eyes flashing and turning gold and emerald. "I want to rip that dress off you and..."

"Alice! Tarrant!" Mrs. Kingsley called suddenly, and they broke apart, flushing guiltily.

"We'll be right out," Alice said, peeking her head out. "I just have to speak to Tarrant privately about something."

"Well, don't take too long, dear. We need to get going soon."

Alice looked at Tarrant and smiled. "My naughty, wicked Tarrant," she whispered, caressing his face. "Why don't you go get changed for our dinner, something similar to what you would wear for London, and when we get back we can go to the hat-making room."

He hugged her tightly. "How you tempt me! I want you so much. It makes me get so...carried away." He pulled her mouth to his and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'll try to behave until we get back and can be alone," he said, kissing her again, more ardently. He got swept away again and kept kissing her, and within seconds, his hands began to roam all over her body.

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "Go on and get dressed, love, before Mother comes back here to investigate."

He looked horrified by the thought and Alice laughed.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out from behind the dressing screen, then said, "I'll meet you up at Mirana's, alright?"

He nodded then kissed her cheek, chastely. "I'll be quick," he said.

After he left, Alice and her mother thanked Mr. Gaillard, then Alice asked the Dressmaker, "Tarrant's invited you to be part of our wedding party, hasn't he? He wants you to be his best man. The Queen shall be my maid of honour."

Mr. Gaillard smiled brilliantly. "He did indeed. And I shall be honoured to be part of something so special as your wedding, especially as best man," he said warmly. "I understand it's to be a very small affair."

Alice smiled in return and said, "Yes, just a very small number of people. The bride and groom, of course. The Queen, you, my mother, the Marquis, my maid Cora and Giselle. We shall all be wearing white, the women and the men. Do you have a white suit?"

"I do. And I shall make sure your mother's dress is ready in good time and that it does justice to such a monumental occasion."

Mrs. Kingsley thanked him sincerely and said she appreciated his efforts on her behalf. Then she turned to Alice. "We really should get going, dear."

Alice nodded. "We'll see you later, Mr. Gaillard. We're going out for dinner but when we return, Tarrant plans to come back here to work on my wedding dress and I'll be coming too, to keep him company."

"I'm sure I'll be here," he said merrily. "Have a nice evening."

As Alice and Mrs. Kingsley began to make their way upstairs, Alice told her mother the full account of what happened with Stayne, minus the part about the drugged tea and their sleeping together and what happened when she woke up, and then she told her about Mirana's pardoning him to give him the opportunity to start anew.

"Elsie's with him now at the house Absolem took him to," Alice whispered. "Apparently she grew rather attached to him. They spent a lot of time with each other and when we talked to her about what happened, it was obvious she had become quite smitten with him. He also seemed to show some interest in her, so Mirana and I brought her to see him, right before Tea. And when we put them together, we saw for ourselves - there's definitely something there between them."

Mrs. Kingsley raised her eyebrows. "How curious," she said. "It's hard to imagine that she could develop romantic feelings for the person who kidnapped her."

"I suppose so...but honestly, they're actually well-matched and have similar temperaments, once you get past Stayne's madness and the outer person his tragic life forced him to become. He's really quite sweet and there's a surprising gentleness to him. And according to Elsie, he was very kind to her. Now that I've gotten to know him better I can see why she'd feel the way she does. They're a lot alike, deep down. And it may seem odd, but I think they could be quite good for each other."

"I imagine if Stayne and Elsie did end up together, it would ease Tarrant's mind a great deal," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Yes...it would. If they're right for each other and make a match, it would be the best possible solution, for everyone involved." Alice gazed at her mother then whispered, "I've come to care about Stayne myself. I want to be his friend and help him turn his life around. After seeing him break down the way he did, it changed my perception of him. I saw him for who he really is, inside. And he truly is sorry about the things he's done. He wants nothing more than to make amends for everything. Mirana feels as I do...that he's suffered enough and deserves this second chance. She wants to help him as well."

"I'm just glad your worries are over," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Alice smiled. "Yes...I am too. I just want to focus on tonight and on Tarrant and the wedding now. That's what matters most." She sighed dreamily. "Won't Tarrant look absolutely gorgeous in white? The wedding is going to be so beautiful."

"Yes. It will be," Mrs. Kingsley agreed. "And I think having a small wedding but a ball afterwards to share your special moment with everyone here is a lovely idea."

They reached the hall to all their chambers and Alice said she wanted to pop into hers so she could change into something nicer. Mrs. Kingsley went in with her and they said hello to Cora and explained that they were going out for dinner so Alice wanted to put on something more suitable.

"Nothing's been decided about Elsie yet," Alice told Cora as they headed for her dressing room.

The maid nodded. "The Queen came by a bit ago and told me the same thing. She said I was to stay on as your maid for now and we'd figure it out later."

After Alice was changed she went to wash up then she and her mother bid Cora farewell and went to Mirana's chambers.

Tarrant was already there, looking quite handsome.

Alice went to him and whispered, "You look very nice, love. So very elegant." She gazed at him admiringly.

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "And you look beautiful," he said softly.

Mirana and Étienne came in from the terrace, all dressed and ready, and they smiled when they saw that everyone was present.

The Marquis grinned. "Are you all ready to go?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Once everyone was in place and holding hands, Mirana told them to all close their eyes then said, "Alright, Étienne, wish us to your château."

He counted down from three, then with a woosh, they were off.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: Just a note to let you all know, I've begun work on a companion piece to this story which takes place in the time frame concurrent to the one in this chapter. The companion story, called **_**The Knave of Hearts**_**, is about Stayne and Elsie and what happens between them after Alice and Mirana bring Elsie to see Stayne at the "safe house." This chapter took a bit longer to write because it required a lot of research and the use of three online English to French translators in order to cross-check the translations and make sure I got it right (* if anyone who's French is reading this and sees any errors in the bits in French, I'd be most grateful if you could please send me a message with the correct translation *).**

**Although **_**Alice in Underland**_** is the first story I've written, or rather the original story, I've decided to make an **_**Alice in Underland**_** trilogy and this story will actually end up being Book Two of the trilogy and will be renamed **_**Alice in Underland: The Return**_**. I've already begun the prequel (or Book One of the trilogy), called **_**Alice in Underland: The Letters**_**, featuring Alice and Tarrant's letters (and I'll also continue on with the Stayne/Elsie companion story and a second companion story about Mirana and Étienne). Once I've completed Book One, or what is currently being referred to as the prequel, I'll get started on Book Three.**

**I've been a bit tempted to just rush through this story to get to the wedding and the end...but I know that wouldn't be right so I've held back and taken my time. I've written this story in a particular style, where each day is described in detail from the moment Alice wakes up to when she goes to bed, taking several chapters to cover each day from beginning to end, which was quite deliberate. The purpose of doing that has been to give the readers the same sense of time **_**Alice**_** feels in Underland. Only 9 days have passed but after 58 chapters, it seems like months at this point, doesn't it? That's how it's supposed to feel, to show how time moves so slowly in Underland compared to the Otherworld. So to rush past this current day/night and the next day wouldn't do the story justice, nor would it maintain its integrity. So please be patient. There aren't that many more chapters to go. **_**Alice in Underland **_**will be 65 chapters in length once it's complete, and then I shall finish the prequel, which I hope you will all enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Day Nine**

They all felt it the moment they arrived, and everyone opened their eyes at the same time.

Étienne laughed in delight and cried, "_Mon Dieu_! We're really here! _Quelle merveille_!"

"Oh my! Étienne! It's so lovely!" Mirana breathed, gazing about in wonder.

He smiled at her, his eyes soft, then turned to everyone and bowed gallantly. "_Bienvenue dans mon petit monde_! Welcome to Bellangère!"

They all looked around, taking in the amazing view.

The Marquis had wished them to a spot at the top of a hill that overlooked his vineyard. It was an enchanting vista. Row after row of grapevines spread out below them, far into the distance, and beyond that was a most attractive and charming landscape of hills and dales dotted with rows of cypress trees and colourful poppy fields.

"It's... incredible!" Mirana gasped. "Those red flowers...how gorgeous they are!"

"Ah, yes, the red flowers are called poppies. They're quite pleasing to look at. Though, in a few months the view grows even more pleasing, when the lavender and the sunflowers bloom," Étienne said.

Alice turned to him and smiled. "It's a magnificent view, as it is. So...is this the _Provençale_ region of France?" she asked.

"_Mais oui! Mon Dieu_! Did I not tell you all that?" he cried. "Yes. We are in the Southwestern part of the country, in Provence." He looked at Mirana and said softly, "Do you like it, _ma chère Reine_?"

"Of course!" Mirana said, turning to him, her eyes shining. "It's so very beautiful, Étienne."

He gazed at her sweetly then looked at Tarrant. "And you? What do you think? Do you like your first view of France?"

Tarrant nodded. "I do. It really is beautiful. It's amazing," he said. He looked at Alice and smiled happily, putting his arm around her and wrapping a hand around her waist.

She smiled back at him, feeling her heart swell to see him looking so elated and carefree. She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh of pure contentment. What a lovely and romantic adventure this was!

"Your vineyard is most impressive, as is the glorious view," Mrs. Kingsley said warmly.

"_Merci beaucoup, Hélène_," Étienne said, grinning delightedly, looking thrilled with everyone's reaction. "Now...I wished us to this particular spot because it's not far from my château and I knew no one would see us here." He laughed. "I also wanted to show you the vineyard and the view, I admit."

Mirana smiled at him. She looked rather charmed by his joyous and effervescent mood. "It's so wonderful to be here," she said softly.

Étienne took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Perhaps we should make way for the château, _oui_?" He gazed at her and said, "_Mais ma belle_ _Mirana_, you'll have to be _ma chère Duchesse _again. I can't exactly tell my servants that you're the Queen of a magical world called Underland, can I?" He smiled then turned to everyone. "Come, let us go now to my château."

Mirana took his arm and Étienne led the way. Mrs. Kingsley followed, with Alice and Tarrant in the rear.

As they walked, Étienne played the role of tour guide, which he embraced with his usual amiability and merriment, and he pointed out various sights of interest along the way. Bellangère was a lovely place and the walk was quite pleasant, made all the more amusing by Étienne's good-humour and rather entertaining commentary.

When they saw the château, everyone complimented it on its beauty and elegance.

"It's so charming!" Mirana said.

The Marquis grinned. "Perhaps not as grand as your castle...but it will do, no?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, Étienne! It's enchanting. I can't wait to see the inside."

"I fear my servants will be rather vexed with me for showing up without warning. And they will no doubt wonder how we got here. What fun!" he said impishly, and everyone laughed. He really was a very amusing and charismatic man, and his mood was contagious.

They got to the front door and Étienne rang the bell, a mischievous grin on his face.

A servant opened the door and started when he saw who it was. "_Bonsoir, Mon Seigneur!_" he said in wide-eyed surprise to the Marquis, then he looked at everyone. "_Nous ne vous attendions pas ce soir...de plus avec des invités_!"

"_N'ayez pas peur, François, Ce n'est qu'une courte visite. Nous sommes venus pour le dîner, puis nous continuerons notre voyage_," Étienne said. He turned to everyone and said, "I was just telling François that we are here for a short visit, just for dinner, then we shall be off to continue on our...travels." He grinned.

"_Ah! Vos invités sont Anglais_?" the servant said, opening the door further and backing up to let them all enter.

The Marquis nodded then introduced the group to his servant. "_La Duchesse Mirana de Marmoreal. Seigneur Tarrant Hightopp. Dame Alice, sa fiancée. Et Mme. Kingsley, la mère de Dame Alice_," he said. "And this is François, my Butler," he told them.

François bowed and nodded at everyone. "Welcome to Bellangère," he said in halting English. "Please, I hope you all enjoy your visit."

Étienne smiled at him approvingly then told him, "_S'il vous plaît demandez à la cuisinière de préparer le dîner pour cinq personnes. Quelque chose de délicieux, mais qui ne serait pas trop long à faire. Peut-être juste un repas à trois plats? Une salade, une entrée, et un dessert_?"

"_Oui, Mon Seigneur_," he said with a nod, then he left to speak to the cook.

Étienne ushered the party to a rather palatial sitting room and after they were all seated, a different servant came in.

"_Souhaitez-vous du vin pour vous et vos invités, Mon Seigneur_?" the servant asked.

"_Oui. Nos meilleurs Cabernet, s'il vous plaît_," the Marquis told him. "I've asked for our finest vintage of Cabernet to be served," he said, turning to everyone. "No more cognac for our Lady Alice...only wine," he said with a smile.

They all laughed.

"Cabernet would be lovely," she said, grinning.

The servant left and returned moments later with a bottle of wine and five glasses, then he poured the wine and served everyone.

"_Merci. Ce sera tout, Henri_," Étienne said, then he dismissed the servant with a slight nod. "Now...to what shall we toast tonight?" he said, then he raised his glass. "To unexpected adventures?"

They echoed his toast, raising their glasses, then everyone took a sip of their wine, which they all agreed was particularly outstanding.

Mirana looked around the room with great interest then looked at Étienne. "So is this a typical French château, in style?"

"I suppose it is," he said, taking her hand.

"It's lovely," she said, then smiled softly at him when he intertwined their fingers. "Alice was right. There's a similarity in style to what we have at the castle."

"Yes, she is correct," he said. "The style of the architecture and the decor...even the clothes. All very French. And at least two of your servants have French names. Giselle and Arden Gaillard."

"And Lady Fleurette," Alice said. She looked at Mirana. "Fleurette means 'little flower' in French."

"How curious!" Mirana said. "Yet you said we also have many English influences and traditions as well. It's fascinating. I wonder why it is that way."

"Tarrant seems to be a sort of mixture of English, Scottish and French," Mrs. Kingsley remarked, smiling at her soon to be son-in-law.

"Do you think so? How do you mean?" Tarrant asked, intrigued.

"Well...most of the time you speak like an Englishman, with an English accent, but when you're feeling something strongly, your accent changes and sounds quite Scottish," she said.

"I noticed that too," Étienne said. "Yet...the style of your clothes is more French than British in many ways."

"Yes," Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "I'd agree with that."

Tarrant grinned. "How interesting." He looked at Alice. "And do you agree with their assessment?" he said.

Alice nodded. "I do." She smiled at him and discreetly caressed his hand. "It's one of the things that makes you so unique and special."

He gazed at her, his eyes turning emerald as he looked at her mouth.

The Butler came in then and announced in French then in English that dinner was ready.

Étienne rose, helping Mirana get to her feet, then he kept hold of her hand and gestured for everyone to follow him.

Mrs. Kingsley got behind them and Alice and Tarrant followed in the rear.

Tarrant leaned over and snuck a quick kiss which made Alice smile at him, her heart swelling with love. He was so very sweet and adorable sometimes. It made her so happy to see him in such high spirits again, after what happened.

The dining room at the château was lovely, decorated in a refined, understated style that was elegant and sophisticated, yet had a warmth to it that made it romantic and very appealing.

Étienne seated Mirana, and Tarrant seated Mrs. Kingsley and Alice, then the men sat down.

The servant who'd brought them the wine in the sitting room came in with a fresh bottle and five new glasses, and as he began to make his way around the table, pouring everyone a fresh glass of wine, two other servants came in and began serving the first course, which looked to be a beautiful and quite artful-looking salad. Once everyone was served, the Marquis nodded discreetly at the three members of his staff and they left.

When they were gone, Étienne raised his glass and said, "To what I hope will be a delightful dinner!"

They all raised their glasses and drank, then the meal began.

The salad was delicious, and as they ate, Étienne told them more about Bellangère, now that they'd seen a bit of it. "I hope to bring you all here again soon and I'll show you around the little villages on the estate. Perhaps I can arrange for some kind of _Fête_, which would be most amusing," he said. "That way you could really see how we live here - the music, the dancing, the food, the entertainments."

"It sounds so wonderful!" Mirana said excitedly. "I should love that!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm and covered her hand with his own. "I'd also like to show you the vineyard in more detail, and give you the full tour of the actual winery so you can see the winemaking process." He looked at everyone. "If you're interested, of course."

Tarrant spoke up and said, "Oh yes. I certainly am! In all of it. It's all so fascinating, as I'm sure it is to Mirana. We've never seen anything like this. Everything we've seen in the Otherworld is so new, so different. London...especially the city part where it's so busy and full of life, the art museum, the millinery, the park, the Zoo, the opera. And now here we are in France, a whole other country. It's amazing."

Mirana nodded. "Yes! Exactly. I want to see everything I can. It's so exciting! The things that are commonplace to you are so exotic and interesting for me and for Tarrant."

That led the discussion to turn into a lively chat about the differences and similarities between the two worlds.

After the entrée was served and the servants left the room, the conversation returned to the original subject, and they began to talk about what else they'd like to see in the Otherworld, and where else they'd like to go.

"I should love to see Paris!" Mirana said dreamily. "Alice has told me a bit about it and I can't wait to see it. It sounds so romantic and I imagine it's absolutely sublime!"

Étienne grinned and said, "Well, _ma douce Duchesse_, you are in luck then, as I have a residence in Paris as well as London. So it should be no problem to pop over whenever you want to go."

Mirana eyes sparkled. "Oh! That's...that's so splendid! What fun this all is!"

Tarrant turned to Alice and said, "I should love to see Paris. You made it sound so enchanting."

Étienne heard and said, "Yes...Paris is a most enchanting city, perhaps one of the most wonderful and most romantic places in all this world."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "It is. I think they shall be quite amazed to see how different it is from London. It's so much more sophisticated and artistic, and so very charming."

"And then there's Italy," Alice said. "Another magical place. Rome, Venice, the Lake district, Florence and other parts of the Tuscany region..." She turned to Étienne. "You see, I have plans...ideas. For Underland. I want to try to build a sort of bridge between the two worlds." She went on to explain some of her ideas and Étienne grew very excited.

"I should love to help!" he said eagerly, his eyes sparkling with interest. "To be a liaison to different parts of Europe, and to help you find people who might want to make Underland their home. I should be able to help with that, especially in maintaining and backing up your cover story with London's rather tight-knit society where everyone knows each other. As I'm a true Marquis from this world, I will corroborate your story, and say I met you all...er...somewhere in our travels. We can get more of the details down later. Mirana will continue her role as the _Duchesse_ from the North part of England and Tarrant will be the Lord from Scotland. And you shall be Lady Alice, here in this world, once you and Tarrant marry."

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a happy smile at the thought of their impending nuptials.

"Speaking of which..." Étienne said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I'd like to discuss the wedding gift that I should like to give you, which I hope you'll accept, if it's agreeable."

They gazed at him, wondering what it could be.

"I don't know how it works in Underland, but here in this world, after a wedding comes the honeymoon," he said. "I should like to offer you the use of my residence in Paris for that purpose. It's quite lovely and will be very private. The residence is in the heart of Paris and overlooks a most enchanting view of the Seine."

Alice and Mrs. Kingsley both gasped at such a beautiful and thoughtful gift, knowing Paris as they did.

"That is most kind of you, dear Étienne," Alice said, moved by his generosity. She took Tarrant's hand and squeezed it emotionally. "Paris would be the perfect place for a honeymoon. It's so very idyllic."

"So...you will accept?" the Marquis said, looking delighted.

"We would be honoured to accept such a magnificent gift," she said softly.

Étienne grinned. "_Mais quel bonheur_!" he exclaimed gaily. "It should make me very happy to arrange that for you."

Tarrant bowed his head in thanks, also moved. "It is so very good of you, Étienne. Though I haven't been there yet, I can see from Alice's face how special your gift is. Thank you."

The Marquis waved a hand airly. "It will be my pleasure to do it!" he said with a bright smile. He mused aloud, "I shall have to send word to my staff there, though. I'll have them set it up for you, for a proper honeymoon, and then I'll have them come here to Bellangère after you arrive and get settled in, so you can have your privacy." He turned to Mirana. "Perhaps tomorrow you can bring me there so I can let them know." He smiled at her softly. "And then you can see a bit of Paris yourself. I'll take you out to lunch or dinner, depending on what time we go. Perhaps dinner. That way we can take a sunset cruise on the Seine."

Mirana beamed, looking as if she might burst from excitement. "That would be lovely!"

The servants came in then with dessert, which were crêpes dusted lightly with powdered sugar and filled with strawberry jam. Neither Tarrant nor Mirana had ever had one before so when they tried it, they both closed their eyes in delight, savouring their first taste.

"Oh! These are divine!"" Mirana cried.

"They are indeed," Tarrant said. "They're wonderful."

Étienne smiled joyously, pleased that the dinner had been so successful. "I'm glad you're enjoying them." He turned back to Alice. "I can't wait to discuss more of your plans about this bridge between the two worlds. I can certainly arrange for a ball in Paris, to introduce the Lords and Ladies from Underland to the society there. It might be easier than the London ball your mother will throw, as no one in Paris will know them to question who they are." He looked at Mrs. Kingsley and smiled. "But we shall put our heads together to work on this project, _oui_? And we'll figure out a way to make those wonderful ideas a reality."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "I look forward to it. I haven't spent much time in Underland but the more I'm there, the more enchanted I've become with it. I should like to contribute all I can to help it grow and expand."

Mirana looked at the trio from the Otherworld and grew misty-eyed with emotion. "It means so much to me, how you all want to help," she said softly. "You can't know how bad things used to be, how bleak and hopeless it was. Since Alice defeated the Jabberwocky and the crown was restored back to me, I've done all I could to make it a happy place again. Yet, I can see now that there's so much more that can be done."

Alice gazed at Mirana and said, "We shall make it even more magical and wonderful than it already is. And know this," she said, turning serious. "I shall be very careful with my ideas and my planning not to overdo things and turn Underland into something it's not. We want to improve it and make it better, but not completely change it. To bring too much of the Otherworld there would be a mistake and could corrupt it. So I shall do all I can to make sure we bring only the best parts of the Otherworld to Underland...in moderation."

Étienne nodded. "You are very wise for one so young," he said to Alice.

Mrs. Kingsley beamed at her daughter. "She is. I'm very proud of her." She gazed at Alice. "You told me it was your Fate to be in Underland. And I can see it so clearly now. Not just to be with Tarrant and to share such a special friendship and sisterly bond with Mirana. It's more than that. I can see what lies ahead for you."

"The Fates of Alice and Underland are forever bound," Mirana said softly. "The Oraculum foretold it."

"Did it? Have you looked at it recently?" Alice asked. She wondered if Mirana consulted it about Étienne.

"No...not since before you returned and it foretold you'd be coming back, for good. It foretold that your Fate should be forever intertwined with Underland. And that's where I left it. I shouldn't want to interfere too much with such a mystical thing as Fate, and I like to leave it alone to unfold as it will," Mirana said.

"Very wise," Étienne said approvingly. "What extraordinary ladies you two are!" he exclaimed, then he looked at Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley, who both nodded their heartfelt agreement.

They had finished dessert and Étienne said, "As much as I'd enjoy staying and continuing our lovely time here, I know Tarrant wants to get back to Underland so he can work on the wedding dress. So perhaps we should take our leave? We'll come back again soon."

Tarrant beamed at him. "Thank you, Étienne. You are a most gracious host...and a most understanding person. How happy we all are to have met you!"

Mirana smiled at Tarrant, looking pleased that he seemed to like Étienne so much.

They all rose and Étienne said, "I'll just have a word with my servants about the Paris staff coming soon, then we'll walk a bit away from the château and go back to Underland."

He went off for a few minutes and Alice looked at everyone and smiled happily. "This has been a truly wonderful evening."

"Yes, and it's not over yet..." Mirana said dreamily, no doubt thinking about the alone time she would spend with Étienne when they got back to Underland.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and kissed it, and Mrs. Kingsley smiled at the betrothed couple affectionately.

Étienne returned then took Mirana's hand and said, "Shall we go then?"

They left the château and Étienne led them to a spot that was hidden from view.

"Back to my chambers?" Mirana said, looking at Alice.

"Alright," Alice said. "Everyone get into place."

They did, taking each other's hands, and then Mirana told them all to close their eyes. "Ready, Alice?"

"Here we go, on the count of three," Alice said. "One...two...three..."


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are interested, I've now uploaded the first chapter of the companion story, **_**The Knave of Hearts,**_** about Stayne and Elsie. It takes place in the same time frame as this chapter and tells the story of what really happened between them, and a bit about both their backgrounds. I recommend reading it if only to understand Stayne's history to see how and why he became what he did, and to show the progression of his redemption as well as the progression of his relationship with Elsie.**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Day Nine**

When they arrived back in Mirana's chambers they all opened their eyes and looked at each other and smiled.

"What fun that was! That was such a lovely dinner, Étienne," Mirana said. "And seeing your vineyard and the château and the view from the hill...it was incredible."

"Yes, it was," Alice agreed. "A most enchanting place...and so beautiful."

"It was remarkable," Tarrant said. "I'm looking forward to seeing it again. Especially the vineyard and the winery. I should find it most interesting to see how wine is made."

Étienne beamed in delight. "We'll have to go again very soon then."

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, dear Étienne," Mrs. Kingsley said. "It was such a nice surprise."

Giselle came in, an odd look on her face, and pulled Mirana aside and whispered something to her.

Mirana raised her eyebrows and looked at Alice. "Er...Alice, Absolem would like to speak to us. Privately."

Alice frowned and said, "Alright..." She turned to Tarrant. "We won't be too long, I'm sure. Then we can go down to the workshop." She gave him a look, indicating exactly _which_ workshop she meant and he grinned, his eyes turning emerald.

He turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "Would you like to check on Mr. Gaillard's progress on your dress?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" she said. "I'd like to see how far he's gotten with it."

"Why don't you go down too, Étienne?" Mirana suggested. "You haven't seen Mr. Gaillard's workshop or Tarrant's hat-making workshop yet...and we might be a little while."

"I should be delighted," the Marquis said charmingly. "I'm most interested to see your dress, Tarrant. And the hats I keep hearing about."

After they left, Alice looked at Mirana and said, "Shall I call for Absolem here...or should we go into the bedroom where it's more private?"

"Let's go to the bedroom. I'm not sure what this is about but Giselle seems to think it was important. Apparently Absolem left a message with her, asking us to call for him the moment we got back."

"Oh dear!" Alice said. "I hope it's nothing bad."

They went to Mirana's bedroom and Alice called Absolem's name.

He appeared seconds later and fluttered over to Alice and perched on her shoulder then gazed at her in silence.

"Well?" she said. "Don't keep us in suspense, Abby! Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

He smirked at her. "Not exactly." He looked at Mirana then back at Alice. "I thought you might like to know the status of your '_project_' since you insisted on dragging me into it."

"You mean Elsie and Ilosovic?" Alice asked. "Is Elsie back?"

"No. She is not. In fact, she refused to leave. She wants to stay with Stayne."

"What?" Alice gasped. She and Mirana exchanged a look of surprise. "Tell us what happened," Alice said.

Absolem couldn't hold back a chuckle. "When I went to get her I caught them in a rather passionate embrace," he said.

Alice and Mirana both gasped in astonishment.

"They were too busy kissing to notice me." He chuckled again. "When I made my presence known, it startled them, especially Elsie. She practically screamed in surprise and she jumped so high she almost fell off Stayne's lap and onto the floor."

Alice and Mirana exchanged a look of stunned amazement.

"They were kissing? She was sitting on his lap?" Mirana said, her eyes wide.

"Oh my!" Alice said and giggled. "Tell us everything," she demanded.

"I asked if she wanted me to return later to get her since they were so _busy_..." Absolem began.

"I'll just bet you did!" Alice giggled. "I can just imagine the way you said it."

Mirana laughed. "Me too. Really, Absolem!" She smiled. "So...did they look embarrassed at being caught?"

"Surprisingly...no. Elsie was too focused on insisting that she didn't want to leave and that she wanted to stay with Stayne. They never even moved. She stayed on his lap the whole time, clinging to him like I was some force of evil trying to break them apart."

Alice looked at Mirana and they both grinned. "That's very sweet, actually," Alice said. "And what was Ilosovic like?"

"Honestly!" he scowled. "You expect me to sit around gossiping with you two like some sort of...I don't know what!"

"Oh hush, Abby! You know you love it!" Alice grinned. "Now...tell us everything. In detail."

"Fine," he said, glowering at her. He sighed as if annoyed, but his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Stayne was very protective of her. He had his arms around her the whole time, trying to comfort and reassure her, and he told me to stop upsetting her. She was quite distressed at the idea of having to return to the castle. She said you have Cora now so you don't really need her."

"Oh my!" Mirana said. "It sounds as if they really...er...connected."

"Indeed." He snorted. "They were _quite_ connected when I came upon them."

Alice giggled. "You're so terrible, Absolem!"

He smirked. "The poor girl was most upset when I said I'd have to talk to you both and mentioned that the Queen might not approve of her staying there alone with Stayne. She was almost in tears, and said she didn't care what anyone thought, she wasn't going to leave him."

"Absolem! How could you torture her so!" Mirana said in a gently reproving voice. "The poor thing. She's obviously in love with him."

He looked at Mirana. "_Do_ you approve?"

Mirana looked at Alice. "I don't see why not. No one else has to know. And if she's there tomorrow when Tarrant goes to see him, that would probably be a good thing, don't you think?"

"Yes...definitely," Alice said. She looked at Absolem. "Do you think Ilosovic returns her feelings?"

He nodded. "Yes. Clearly something happened between them. They were very close, and not just physically. I think it's safe to say he's over you now."

"But...do you think he's just transferred his need for love to her since she cares for him that way?" Alice said worriedly.

"No. What I saw between them was genuine, on both sides. His feelings are quite real. It's not the same as his madness about you. I can see the truth, don't forget. He's in love with her, as she is with him."

Alice and Mirana smiled at each other.

"How wonderful!" Alice said happily.

"Yes. Isn't that lovely?" Mirana sighed.

"Your matchmaking scheme was obviously a success," Absolem said dryly. "Though I still think you two are a bad influence on each other," he said to Alice.

Alice grinned.

"So...what is it you want me to do now?" he asked Mirana. "Shall I go tell her she can stay?"

Mirana looked at Alice. "Perhaps I should go with him, to tell her myself and ease her mind," she said, trying to sound innocent.

Alice burst out laughing. "You just want to see if you can catch them in...what was it Absolem called it? A passionate embrace?"

Mirana grinned.

Absolem snorted. "As I said...a terrible influence on each other. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Now, now, Abby," Alice said with an impish smile. "It's a good thing that they're together. And when Tarrant sees it for himself, he'll stop worrying that Ilosovic might try something again." She laughed. "And if Mirana wants to see for herself that they're _both _feeling the same way, she should. Then she can be assured that it's safe to call off the guards that have been watching over me."

Absolem sighed. "Very well." He fluttered over to Mirana and sat on her shoulder. "Shall we get this over with then?"

Mirana smiled mirthfully, her eyes sparkling with excitement, and said to Alice, "Don't go anywhere! Wait here for me so I can tell you what happened!"

Absolem rolled his eyes. "Ready?" he said.

"Go on," Mirana said regally. "I'm ready."

A second later they disappeared.

Alice laughed delightedly. How wonderful it would be if Elsie and Ilosovic had truly fallen in love! Not only would she be happy for the two of them, but it would also show Tarrant he no longer had to worry about Stayne interfering. And it would remove her concern over possibly hurting Cora's feelings, since she wouldn't have to relieve her of her position as Alice's maid.

She thought about all that had happened and smiled, marvelling at how things could turn around so quickly.

Since Alice had to wait and she had no idea how long Mirana would take, she decided to speak to Giselle. She went out to the sitting room and found her there. "Giselle, I haven't had a chance to speak to you about Tarrant and my wedding yet," she said. "It's going to be very soon, perhaps as soon as the day after tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure you knew you were invited. It's going to a very small number of people - just me and Tarrant, with Absolem performing the ceremony, Mirana as my maid of honour and Mr. Gaillard as Tarrant's best man, my mother, Étienne, Cora and you."

Giselle smiled, looking quite moved. "I should be very happy to be there," she said. "Thank you."

"No...thank _you_," Alice said, smiling back at her. "You've been so very kind and I haven't forgotten how you looked after me the night Stayne...er...well...you _know_." She looked at Giselle and said in a serious voice, "But you must also know Stayne is very sorry for what he did. For all of it. He had gone mad and wasn't thinking clearly. But it's all been resolved now and I've forgiven him, as has Mirana. He's quite remorseful about not only what he's done recently, but also for the things he did during the Red Queen's reign. Absolem has confirmed that he is indeed truly sorry about it all and that his regret is real. So, with that in mind, Mirana and I both agreed that Stayne should be given a second chance. She's given him a full pardon for all his crimes, past and present, which I'm very happy about."

Giselle nodded. "Yes, she told me a bit about that...and about his life and his childhood. It's very sad, really," she said. "I've always believed that anyone who can truly regret their wrongdoings, and who wants to make amends for their behavior, should be given the chance to do so."

"Precisely," Alice said approvingly. "And that's exactly how it is with Stayne. So we're going to put it all behind us and move forward now." She smiled. "Now...back to the subject of the wedding. Do you have a white dress you can wear? We'll all be wearing white for the ceremony."

"Yes, I do," Giselle nodded. "That sounds quite lovely, everyone in white. I can just picture it."

Alice smiled dreamily. "Me too. It's going to be beautiful, I imagine. I think Tarrant will look quite dashing in white. He looked so handsome in black, in the attire he wore to the opera."

"Yes, he'll certainly make a most handsome groom. And you'll be a beautiful bride," Giselle said with a smile. "I think it's wonderful that he's making your wedding dress."

"It is, isn't it?" Alice sighed happily. "We designed the dress together, you know. It's going to be so lovely."

"It's all so romantic," she said. "You and Lord Hightopp have inspired a lot of hope here in Underland, and reawakened many dreams. People are thinking about love again. The Queen has found the Marquis and they certainly seem as if they're destined to be together, like you and Lord Hightopp. Even the Knave has something going, with your maid from the Otherworld."

"Oh...yes! I'd forgotten about them, with all the recent drama. What's going on with them? Is Freda still here or has she gone back to London?"

"No. She's still here. She and the Knave are spending a lot of time together, as much as they can. It's so very odd to see him smiling, I have to say." She laughed. "One would never have taken him for a romantic hero, but your maid seems to have brought that out in him. They're rather charming when they're together, really. He's loosened up a bit, which is nice to see. And the Queen told him he could relax in his Guard duties now that the Marquis is here to watch over her and escort her around."

Alice grinned. "Did you know I actually considered him as a possible romantic match for Mirana? That was before she met Étienne, of course."

"Good heavens!" Giselle said. "I'm sure that idea went over well!"

They both laughed.

"How come he wasn't her Champion two years ago?" Alice said suddenly, as the thought occured to her. "I don't recall meeting him back then when I was here."

"Neither of the Queens' Knaves could be their Champion. The Red Queen had the Jabberwocky and the White Queen had...you. She was waiting for you, as the Oraculum had foretold that it could _only_ be you."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I suppose that was what Fate intended. For many reasons." She smiled, thinking of how it brought her to Tarrant. Then she looked at Giselle. "So where was the White Knave back then?"

"The Queen had sent him on a mission to keep watch over what was going on throughout Underland. When you were staying here at the castle before Frabjous Day, the Queen had sent him to spy on what was happening at Salazen Grum. And then on the day of the battle she had him wait back at the castle in case anything went wrong."

"I'm only sorry it took so long for me to get back here to be her Champion. Perhaps if I'd come sooner, so much destruction and mayhem could have been avoided."

"No, it doesn't work that way. Things happened as they were meant to. When you were here as a child, after you left, time sort of stopped in Underland. Life didn't stop, obviously. But _time_ did. It waited for you to grow up and become a woman, the one who could defeat the Jabberwocky, if that makes sense."

"Yes, it does, in a way. Time is very different in the Otherworld though. It never stops or changes, never slows or speeds up. I'm still getting a grasp on how it works here. I've only been back here for...nine days, I think it is now...but it feels like I've been here for months. You know, when we had that first trip to the Otherworld, I had been here in Underland for five days but I found out only two days had passed in the Otherworld. Yet, when we've been going back and forth between the two worlds lately, it seems to be in sync now. It's rather odd."

Suddenly Mirana came out, her eyes alight with excitement and mirth. "Alice, come with me back to the bedroom so I can tell you what happened!" she said, looking quite eager to tell her what had transpired. She giggled. "Hurry!"

Alice laughed and excused herself, then followed Mirana back to the Queen's bedroom. "What _happened_?" she said, laughing at Mirana's animated expression.

"Oh my God! Absolem was right. They really are in love. And I mean _really_ in love." She grinned and said, "And yes, before you ask, when Absolem and I appeared we caught them in another passionate embrace!"

They both giggled.

"Really! What were they doing exactly?"

"They were on the sofa and Elsie was on his lap and they had their arms wrapped around each other, and they were kissing, as if they were the first people to have ever discovered such a thing," Mirana said, then laughed. "It was really adorable." She leaned forward and whispered, "And Stayne looked rather...attractive, I have to admit. I would never have imagined it, but now that I saw them like that, I can see why a woman would find him appealing."

Alice grinned. "So...what did they do when they saw you?"

Mirana giggled. "Oh God! It was really quite funny! Absolem got their attention by saying _'Pardon for interrupting your current..._occupation_, but the Queen is here to speak with you...' _and I couldn't help but laugh at their reaction, though I don't think they noticed. They both gasped and jumped apart. Poor Elsie screamed and looked frightened out of her wits, she was so shocked. Stayne was rather sweet. He only had eyes for her. He soothed her and when she looked at me, as if she were about to cry, he hugged her rather...tenderly...and told her it would be alright."

"Oh! That's so adorable. How precious!" Alice said, smiling. "Then what happened?"

"I told Elsie if she wanted to stay with Stayne, she could. You should have seen their faces! They both lit up and looked so happy. I thought they were both going to cry, really. They were that grateful."

Alice clasped her hands to her chest. "That's so sweet!"

"It was!" She gazed at Alice, her eyes sparkling. "There is absolutely no doubt that Stayne is truly in love with her. He asked if he could speak to me privately and we went to the other room and he told me he had the most honourable of intentions towards Elsie. He was so earnest about it, and so protective of her, so concerned that I would judge her harshly. He said that despite the fact that they would be alone together in the house, unmarried..._yet_, he said... it shouldn't reflect badly on Elsie, as she was everything that is pure and good. I told him that was very clear and that it was also clear they were in love with each other."

Alice gasped. "You said that?"

Mirana grinned. "I did. And then he launched into a rather eloquent speech about how much he loved her and how he knows he was mad before but he can see clearly now. He said what he felt for you was a delusion but what he feels for Elsie is real. It was quite moving."

"Oh! How lovely!" Alice said dreamily. "How very sweet!"

Mirana laughed. "And then he called us out on our matchmaking. He's rather clever. He saw right through us. But he thanked us for it, and for giving him the chance to make something of himself. He talked about making amends and how he wants to help with the rebuilding projects in Underland if I'll allow it, and that kind of thing. He was so earnest about it all. Honestly, it was so dear. And then he asked me to give you a message," Mirana said, her eyes sparkling.

"Really? What's the message?" Alice asked.

"He said to tell you he now knows the difference between what's nice and what's _right_ and said you'd understand what he meant by that."

Alice smiled. "I do. And it makes me very happy to hear that."

"So...what does it mean?"

Alice leaned forward and whispered, "When he and I talked about what happened...about us...er...kissing...I admitted that it was nice but that it wasn't _right_...that it only felt right with Tarrant. And I sort of hinted that he'd understand what I meant when he found his true love."

"Oh!" Mirana said, clasping her hands to her heart. "How romantic! So what he was telling you is that Elsie is his true love!" She smiled softly. "I don't doubt that. You should have seen them together. Well...you will, tomorrow." She looked at Alice then said, "I told him to have Elsie with him when you and Tarrant talk to him. When Tarrant sees them together, believe me, he won't worry anymore about Stayne bothering you two ever again."

Alice smiled. "It's all working out so perfectly!" She grinned at Mirana. "Now that they're all sorted, tell me...how are things going with you and Étienne? Have you kissed yet?"

Mirana blushed then giggled. "Yes."

"And was it wonderful?"

"More than wonderful, I have to say!" she laughed. Her eyes softened. "He's really incredible, don't you think?"

"Yes. He's lovely. I like him very much. So does Tarrant." Alice smiled. "And his wedding gift to me and Tarrant... to offer us his residence in Paris for our honeymoon. It's an amazing gift. You're going there tomorrow for dinner with him, aren't you?"

Mirana nodded, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes. Definitely!"

"Then you'll see. It's such a wonderful, romantic city."

"I can't wait to see it. And to be there alone with him," Mirana whispered.

Alice giggled. "Speaking of which...I have a date with Tarrant now so I should get going soon."

"Oh really?" Mirana said, with a knowing grin. "A date...a tryst in his _workshop_, is it?"

Alice smiled then whispered, "Thank God we're getting married so soon. Honestly. I don't think we'll last much longer."

Mirana burst out laughing. "Really? How utterly wicked of you two!"

"What about you and Étienne?"

"Er...we haven't had much opportunity yet to be alone long enough for anything but a few passionate kisses but I plan on having a little date myself tonight, with him."

"Come down with me then to Mr. Gaillard's and we'll get them."

Mirana grinned and nodded.

"Do me a favour...if Mother shows no sign of leaving, can you nudge her a bit in that direction? Tarrant and I can't go to his hat-making room if she's around."

Mirana laughed. "Alright. I will. Let's go."

* * *

The moment they got to Mr. Gaillard's workshop, Alice went over to Tarrant, who was working on the wedding dress, and Mirana went to Étienne, who was chatting quite amiably with Mr. Gaillard while the Dressmaker worked on Mrs. Kingsley's dress.

"Where's Mother?" Alice asked Tarrant, taking his hand.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "She left. She only came down for a minute to check on her dress then she said she was going to retire to her chambers for the night."

"Lovely," Alice whispered. "Shall we go then?"

Tarrant's eyes immediately turned emerald. "What about Mirana and Étienne?" he whispered.

"They have their own plans for the rest of the night," she told him softly, smirking.

He smiled at that, looking amused.

"Come, let's go, love. I want to be alone with you," she whispered.

He grinned and said, "Alright, my naughty little temptress. Let's go."

They went over to Mirana and Étienne and Alice casually told them they were going for a walk. She tried not to laugh at Mirana's attempt to keep a straight face.

"Have a lovely walk," Mirana trilled cheerfully.

"You too, dear Mirana," Alice said just as cheerfully. "I believe Mirana said you two were going for a walk as well," Alice said blithely to Étienne.

Tarrant coughed, trying to cover up a laugh, then turned to Mr. Gaillard. "I'll be back later to work on the dress," he said.

The Dressmaker nodded jovially, and Alice and Tarrant bid a jaunty farewell to everyone, then they left.

They made it to the hat-making room in record time.

Once the door was shut and locked, Tarrant grabbed hold of Alice and began kissing her heatedly.

She pushed him up against the door forcefully and pressed her body against his, kissing him back just as heatedly, and he moaned.

"God!" he gasped as she kissed him rather lasciviously and began unbuttoning his waistcoat urgently. "Turn around," he commanded suddenly, his brogue out in full force.

She turned around and he quickly undid the laces of her dress and helped her out of it.

He took off his jacket and finished unbuttoning his waistcoat then began unbuttoning his shirt as Alice untied his ascot. Once they were all off, they folded their clothes over the chair.

Alice stared at Tarrant and began to lift her chemise up and he stared back at her and began unfastening his trousers.

They stripped slowly, their eyes fixed on each other, burning into each other.

"You're very naughty tonight," Tarrant said in that deep low brogue that sent shivers down Alice's body.

"Come here," she whispered, dropping her chemise on the floor.

He threw his trousers over the chair and went to Alice, who grabbed hold of his hat and chucked it onto the table with perfect aim.

They stood a couple of inches apart, staring at each other, and Tarrant placed his hands on Alice's waist then slid them to her stomach and up her body until they were covering her bare breasts.

She put her arms around him and slid her hands down his back then down the back of his drawers, cupping his bottom and pulling him tightly against her.

Tarrant moaned and put his hands on her waist again, lifting her up, and Alice wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her over to the chaise.

He got down on the chaise with Alice wrapped around him, setting her onto her back with him on top, and they started kissing each other wildly, their hands all over each other. "Alice!" he gasped when she slid her hands down the back of his drawers again, pressing their bodies together tightly as she writhed against him suggestively. "My God! There's only so much restraint a man can have!"

She giggled. "I can't help it," she whispered.

He stared at her, his eyes flashing, then turning emerald and gold, then grabbed hold of her aggressively and began kissing her, sliding his hands down the back of her bloomers.

She moaned when he started to move against her, and wrapped her legs around him tighter and slid her hands up his back and into his hair. "Yes...keep doing that...it feels so good..." Her body arched against his and she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

He kissed her rapaciously, moving against her in a deliberate and seductive way that was beginning to drive her mad with desire. "Do you know how much I want you right now?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "It's taking all my strength to not rip your bloomers off and take you..." He kissed her neck and pulled his hands out of her bloomers then slid them up her body very sensually. Then he moved down, still kissing her neck, and began kissing his way down until he reached her breasts. He cupped them together with his hands and began kissing them...very erotically.

Alice gasped and clutched his shoulders, and Tarrant got bolder, swirling his tongue around one of her nipples then the other. Dear God, she thought. He'd never done that before and it was making her insane!

He kept at it, kissing her breasts and swirling his tongue around each of her nipples alternately, then he slid his hand down, slipping it inside the front of her bloomers, and he began to stroke her at the same time, making her cry out with pleasure at the dual sensations he was eliciting from her body. He looked up at her. "Shhhh," he whispered hotly, his eyes burning into her. "We don't want anyone to hear." His mouth went back to her breasts as he continued to stroke her. She writhed against his hand, moaning softly. When he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it she gasped sharply.

"Tarrant!" she cried and he reached up with his other hand to gently cover her mouth. There was something so erotic about that, she writhed against him more feverishly as he stroked her, getting bolder with both the hand that was plunged down her bloomers and that wicked mouth of his. She had never been so aroused in all her life.

He began to stroke her rhythmically and she could feel the pleasure building, getting more and more intense as his hand continued to move more deliberately. He knew her body now and could tell she was close to going over the edge. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, back and forth, in tandem with the strokes of his hand, and that was it.

She cried out and her body began to shudder uncontrollably as the waves coursed through her entire being, exploding over and over, until she laid back limply, feeling shattered, trying to catch her breath. "Oh my God," she whispered when she was finally able to speak.

Tarrant moved his body back up and grinned at her then kissed her. "Did you like that?" he whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his back sensually, and kissed him in response. "Now I'm going to do the same thing to you," she whispered heatedly. "Lay on your back."

He flipped them around so he was on his back and she was on top, and she started kissing him passionately as her hands slid down his body, then up again, to his chest. When she brushed her fingertips over his nipples he gasped and squirmed against her.

She smiled wickedly and kissed his neck then began to suck on it, in a spot she knew would be covered once he was dressed. She kept sucking it until she marked him, then she slid her body down his, very sensually, until she reached his chest. She flicked her tongue over one of his nipples and brushed her fingertips over the other, and he moaned.

"Oh God!" he gasped when she slid her other hand down inside his drawers and wrapped it around him, swirling her tongue around his nipple the same way he did to her.

She began to stroke him, squeezing him lightly and moving her hand up and down slowly as her mouth moved to his other nipple and she swirled her tongue around it. Her other hand went to the other nipple and she stroked it with her fingers, as she continued to stroke him inside his drawers. When she flicked her tongue over his nipple, her hands still stroking him, he moaned something in Outlandish.

He was getting very close to the edge so she slowed down her strokes and moved her body up a bit then began to suck on the other side of his neck, marking him with a matching love bite. "Alice!" he gasped breathlessly. "I can't take much more!"

She grinned and moved back down to his chest, swirling her tongue around one of his nipples then sucking on it lightly as her hand sped up, squeezing and stroking him in a way that had him gasping and moaning deliriously in Outlandish again. She could feel him getting close to the edge again and she sucked on his nipple harder, flicking her tongue over it quite erotically, back and forth, as her other hand lightly pinched the other one. He gasped sharply then groaned, and his body began to shudder convulsively as his seed gushed out in long, hot spurts all over her hand.

"God!" he gasped when he recovered. He pulled her hand out from his drawers and wiped it against the fabric then whispered, "Come here, vixen," and he grabbed hold of her and pulled her body up, then kissed her ardently, his hands sliding up her back.

They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other, their bodies intertwining, and then they both sighed and cuddled together contentedly.

"I love you," he whispered, holding her close and stroking her back tenderly.

She smiled. "I love you too," she whispered.

"That was...intense," he said. "I wanted so badly to take you. It took everything I had to restrain myself. We only have to get through tomorrow, then the day after we'll get married." He caressed her face adoringly. "I'm going to work on your dress all night after you go to bed."

"You'll be exhausted," she said, hugging him. "Just work for a couple of hours then go to bed, love. Then you can work on it all day tomorrow."

"I'm going to see Stayne tomorrow, don't forget," he said, frowning at the thought.

"Er...yes. I wanted to talk to you about something and I hope you won't be angry with me and Mirana."

He stared at her. "What? Is this about Stayne? Is that why Absolem wanted to speak to you?"

She nodded. "You see, when Mirana and I questioned Elsie we discovered she had feelings for him. They'd spent a lot of time together and she fell in love with him apparently."

Tarrant gaped at her. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. It was quite obvious. Mirana had gone to see him earlier and he mentioned Elsie and spoke of her rather positively so we wondered if there might be something between them. So when we talked to Elsie and she acted so smitten and protective about him, we asked if she wanted to see him so he could apologise to her in person. And she said yes." She gazed at him then said, "So Absolem and Mirana took her to see him and then left her there, telling her that Absolem would be back soon to get her."

"Alice!" Tarrant said. "That's madness!"

"Mirana asked if she wanted to stay or go with her and Elsie said she wanted to stay. It was her choice."

"But he's mad! He kidnapped her!"

"Just listen to the whole story, love...alright?"

He nodded but frowned, looking quite displeased.

"So, as you know, we all went with Étienne to his château, and when we returned here, we found out Absolem had left a message with Giselle, asking for us to call for him the moment we got back. Apparently, when he went to fetch her and bring her back to the castle he caught them in...er...an intimate embrace, kissing."

"What?" Tarrant stared at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"It became quite an emotional scene, according to Absolem. When he told her he'd come to take her back to the castle she refused to leave. She said she wanted to stay with Stayne, and that I have Cora now so I don't need her. She was practically in tears, saying she refused to leave him, and Stayne apparently was very protective of her and told Absolem to stop upsetting her."

"This is insane," Tarrant said, his eyes wide.

"Love, just listen. I know you hate him for what he did to me and for the things he did in the past, during the reign of the Red Queen, but he's over his madness now and sees things clearly and he's very sorry for all he did. Absolem sees the truth and he's confirmed it. And you'll see for yourself tomorrow. But back to what I was saying...we asked Absolem what Stayne was truly feeling for Elsie, if perhaps he had just transferred his need for love onto her because she cared for him. Absolem said no, Stayne was actually in love with her."

Tarrant's eyes widened at that but he remained silent.

"So while you and Mother and Étienne were down at Mr. Gaillard's workshop, Mirana had Absolem bring her to them so she could see for herself if Elsie really wanted to stay. When Mirana came back, she told me when she got there they were in an intimate embrace again, kissing, and that it was quite clear they were in love with each other. She asked Elsie if she really wanted to stay with Stayne and Elsie said yes. Apparently, they were both very emotional about the thought of being parted, so when Mirana told Elsie she could stay, they both practically cried they were so happy. Then Stayne asked to speak to Mirana in private and he told her he didn't want her to think badly of Elsie for wanting to stay with him, despite the fact that they weren't married. _Yet_, he said. He was quite protective of her, saying she was good and kind and that his intentions towards her were honourable. And he told Mirana that he loved her. He said he knew he had gone mad but he could see clearly now and that what he had felt for me was a delusion but what he felt for Elsie was real."

"And you believe that?" Tarrant asked, looking astonished by the whole story.

"Yes...I do. And so does Absolem. And Mirana saw it for herself. They spent a lot of time together at Salazen Grum after he kidnapped her and they bonded, I suppose. But he was too mad to see the truth while he was fixated on me. But once he realised that I would never love him, he woke up. That's when he let me go. Between then and now, he and Elsie spent several hours together and something big happened between them. Mirana and I were skeptical when Absolem told us but then Mirana went and saw it for herself. And she said there's no doubt that their feelings are real, on both sides. She also said Stayne was quite intent on making amends for the wrongs he's committed and that he wants to help with the rebuilding projects in Underland."

"I don't know what to say about all this," Tarrant said, shaking his head.

"Do you believe that Absolem has the power to see the truth?"

"Yes. Of course. Everyone knows that."

"So if he says they're really in love and that Stayne is genuinely sorry for all he's done, shouldn't you believe that?"

"I suppose so...but it's hard, Alice. He kidnapped you. And he...touched you and upset you that other time."

"I know. But he was really mad then," she said. "Delusional. But when he kidnapped me we had a long talk and he sees things clearly now. Remember, he let me go. I didn't have to escape. He let me go. He gave us back our letters. He wants to make amends. He wants to apologise to you."

Tarrant sighed. "You and Mirana are too kind and good."

"But is Absolem? If someone as cynical as him says Stayne is truly sorry and that he's past his madness and that he and Elsie are really in love and want to be together...what would you believe?"

"I'll have to see it for myself."

"You will...tomorrow. And we'll see him with Elsie and see if it's really true that they're in love. But if they are, wouldn't that be a good thing? Then you'd know you'd never have to worry about him bothering us again."

Tarrant wrapped his arms around Alice and hugged her. "Fine. Let's forget about all that for now. There's nothing we can do until tomorrow." He kissed her. "Come, let's get cleaned up, angel."

They got up and went to the washroom and after they cleaned each other up they got dressed.

"I'm going to escort you to your chambers then I'm going back to work on your dress," Tarrant said, taking Alice's hand.

"You're not upset with me, are you?"

He gazed at her, his eyes softening. "No, angel. I just worry. I _want_ to believe that it's all true and that it's over but I'll have to see it for myself to really believe it." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "But no, of course not. Why should I be upset with you? I love you."

She caressed his face. "I love you too," she said emotionally.

He held her close then whispered, "Come...let me escort you to your chambers so you can go to sleep. I want to work on the dress. I want it finished." He kissed her again, his arms tightening around her. "I can't wait to marry you."

Alice smiled. "Me too, love."

Tarrant took her hand and escorted her to her chambers then kissed her goodnight as there were no longer guards at her door.

"I'll see you in the morning, alright?" he whispered.

She nodded.

After she went inside she found Cora and told her she'd be remaining on as her maid, if that was agreeable.

Cora beamed and said she'd be happy to. They went to Alice's dressing room and Cora helped her out of her dress.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you," Alice said. "The wedding is going to be all in white. Do you have a white dress?"

Cora nodded.

"Lovely. The wedding will probably be the day after tomorrow. Everything is arranged but the location and time."

The maid's eyes sparkled. "I expect it should be a beautiful wedding, all in white."

Alice smiled and nodded dreamily, then she bid Cora goodnight and went to the washroom and washed up, then got into her bedclothes.

Once she slipped into bed she was so tired she fell asleep within minutes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

*** * A/N: Just a short note about the Stayne/Elsie companion story. In addition to being its own story about Stayne's redemption and the love he and Elsie find together, **_**The Knave of Hearts **_**goes over some of the same scenes that take place in **_**Alice in Underland**_**, but are told from Ilosovic's point of view, so there are extra details and insights that the readers of this story don't get to see. **

_**Alice in Underland**_** is coming to a close though, and there are just a few more chapters to go. I've already started the prequel, **_**Alice in Underland: The Letters**_**, featuring Alice and Tarrant's letters, and after I finish that story, I'll get started on the sequel, as well as continue on with **_**The Knave of Hearts**_**. I'll also be writing another companion story, about Mirana and Étienne, from Mirana's point of view (starting from the beginning, when they first met and he saved her from getting hit by the horse and carriage in London). **

**Just as a point of interest, I looked up on Google how long the average novel is, and it said between 60,000 - 100,000 words, so this is pretty much turning out to be three novels in length. Thanks to all of you who've come along for the journey!**

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixty**

**Day Ten**

Cora woke Alice the next morning, saying the Queen wanted to see her. "She said to tell you you're to have breakfast with her," Cora said. "Lord Hightopp will be there too."

Alice got out of bed and immediately went to wash up. Did Mirana want them to go see Ilosovic after breakfast? She sighed. The sooner they got it over with, the better, she supposed. She finished washing up then went out to the dressing room and Cora helped her get dressed.

As she helped her into her dress, Cora asked about her plans for the day and Alice tried to answer her questions though she was somewhat distracted. The visit to see Ilosovic was going to be unpleasant. Calming draught or not, Tarrant would be...upset. Unpredictable.

"I'm glad I'll be staying on as your maid, my Lady," Cora said. "I thought for sure that Elsie was going to take up the position again. She had said she wanted to."

"Er...yes. She had a change of plans." Before Cora could ask any questions, Alice quickly said, "I'm very happy you'll be staying on as my maid too. Now, don't forget, the wedding is tomorrow so we'll need to start making preparations. I'll let you know when and where the ceremony will be as soon as I know myself."

"I'm so looking forward to it. It's going to be beautfiul!" she said excitedly. "There hasn't been a wedding here in Underland for so many years. I'm honoured that you've invited me, especially since it's to be such a small party."

Alice smiled. "How could we not invite our chaperone?" she said warmly. "You were so kind and I can't tell you how much we appreciate all you did for us. We couldn't have asked for a better chaperone than you."

Cora beamed in delight to hear such praise. "I was happy to do it," she said. "You and Lord Hightopp are a lovely couple and deserve all the best."

"Thank you," Alice said sincerely. "Er...I better go see the Queen now. I don't want to keep her waiting," she said.

Cora nodded. "Shall I escort you to her chambers?"

"No, all that is over now. I know I haven't had much of a chance to discuss what happened with Stayne with you but I can tell you for certain, he's no longer a threat. I know he drugged you and that must have been very frightening but he's sorry for what he did." She gazed at Cora and said, "He's had a hard time and he was mad but he's over that now. It was all a big mistake but like I said, it's all been sorted now. We all just want to move forward and forget the past. Remember, it's very important you keep what happened a secret. No one is to know about it."

"Of course not," Cora said. "I give you my word. No one shall know."

"Thank you." Alice smiled at her gratefully.

She bid Cora farewell then Alice left her chambers and headed to Mirana's, growing more and more anxious by the second. There was so much potential for disaster. She hoped Mirana was there alone and that Tarrant hadn't come up yet. She needed to warn her not to tell Tarrant she'd been to see Ilosovic at the house Absolem took him to. She hating having to lie to him...or omit the truth...but he'd go mad if he knew. It was all too fresh...too raw.

When Alice knocked on the door to Mirana's chambers, Giselle answered and told her the Queen was on the terrace. Alice went outside and was relieved to see Tarrant wasn't there. "Is Tarrant here?" she asked, just to make sure.

"No, he should be here soon though." Mirana gazed at her. "Are you alright?"

Alice sighed heavily. "I assume we're going to see Ilosovic after breakfast?"

Mirana nodded. "I figured it would be best to get it over and done with."

"Yes...I agree." She leaned forward and whispered, "Listen...you can't tell Tarrant I've been to the house to see him. He wouldn't understand. I told him last night about Elsie and how you went to see her after she refused to come back here and he thought the whole thing was absolutely mad. I also told him you were the one who brought her to see him in the first place. He doesn't know I was involved. He can't."

Mirana gave Alice a reassuring look. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. I'll also tell Absolem to keep that part quiet."

"Thank you." She stared at her friend. "I'm so worried about how he'll react when he sees him. He said he'll take a calming draught...but is that enough? When I was kidnapped and missing all those hours...how mad did he get?"

"Well..." Mirana said, "I admit, he did lose control a few times, but we all tried to help keep him calm and it worked fairly well. Your mother was really good with him. She told him to remember how smart and resourceful you are and to remember how you slayed the Jabberwocky. She also said you were a strong woman who could handle anything and reminded him about how you travelled all over the world, which is something most people would be afraid to do."

Alice smiled fondly. Her mother really cared about Tarrant. It made Alice so happy to know she didn't judge him, and that she understood him and accepted him as he was.

Giselle came out and said breakfast had been sent up and that Tarrant was on his way.

"I'll need a calming draught...actually, bring two," Mirana told Giselle. She looked at Alice. "Three," she amended. "You should have one. You look rather distressed."

Alice nodded.

Giselle went and got them and Alice downed hers immediately. She was too edgy to deal with this breakfast without it.

A few minutes later Tarrant arrived. He came outside and smiled at Alice, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. He looked at Mirana and smiled. "So we're having breakfast?" he said.

Mirana nodded and looked at Alice then back at Tarrant. "Er...and then we're all going to see Stayne."

Tarrant tensed and frowned.

"How's the dress coming along?" Alice asked quickly.

He turned to gaze at her, still frowning. "It will be done by tonight," he said. "Alice..."

Giselle came out then with the food and Tarrant leaned over and whispered, "Why do you look so upset?"

"I'm just worried you're going to get agitated and get into a...confrontation."

He squeezed her hand. "I told you, I'll be fine. I'll take the calming draught, just as I promised."

"Alright," she said softly. But that didn't alleviate her concern.

Mirana poured the tea and they all served themselves breakfast.

"So...Alice told me about Elsie," Tarrant began.

"An odd turn of events," Mirana said calmly.

"Really, Mirana! How could you think it was a good idea to bring her to the man who kidnapped her and held her hostage?"

"Tarrant!" Alice said.

"No...it's alright, Alice." Mirana looked at Tarrant. "When we questioned her, it became immediately clear that she had feelings for him. I asked if she wanted to see him so he could apologise in person and she said yes. So I brought her to him."

"And left her there...alone with him!" Tarrant said. "Alice tried to explain it all to me, but I'm having a hard time understanding. Forgive me if I'm being...rude. I just don't understand. The man is insane!"

"He's not anymore," Alice said softly. "I told you. Absolem confirmed it."

"Tarrant, I know you might never understand how we could have forgiven him for the things he's done...but we have. We've forgiven him because he's truly remorseful about what he did," Mirana said quietly. "I know more than anyone the damage my sister inflicted. He's as much a casualty of her reign of destruction as I am, in a way."

"I understand that. I might not forgive it yet...but I understand it," Tarrant said. "But I _don't_ understand the Elsie thing. How could you leave her there? She's obviously gone mad."

"It's not like that. Honestly," Mirana said. "They're really in love with each other. I don't know how else to explain it. You'll have to wait and see for yourself."

He shook his head, looking skeptical, and sighed.

"Tarrant, love, please take the calming draught now. I can't take the worrying," Alice said. "Tomorrow is our wedding. Let's just finish breakfast, then we'll go see him and get it over with. Then we'll focus on us...and our wedding. We haven't even decided on a time and place."

"Where's the draught?" he said.

Mirana handed it to him.

He flipped the lid open then downed it. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll try to be calm." He looked at Alice. "I don't want to upset you."

"I know," she said softly. "I know you can't help how you feel. I understand. Beyond what just happened...beyond what happened with me...you have all the history between you, I know. So I really do understand."

He took her hand and squeezed it. Then he looked at Mirana. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to be so...abrupt. I'm sorry if I came across as insulting."

"It's alright. I understand too. It's a bizarre situation. It's not easy to comprehend. It's something you have to see for yourself."

"Perhaps we should go then," Tarrant said.

They hadn't quite finished breakfast but Mirana nodded. "Perhaps it would be best...to just...get it over with." She looked at Alice. "Shall we call for Absolem?"

"Yes. I'll call him," she said. "Absolem...?"

He appeared seconds later. He took one look at everyone's faces then fluttered over to Alice and sat on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he said.

Mirana said, "Absolem, we want you to take us to Stayne in a moment...but I need to speak with you privately first about another matter." She stood and asked him to follow then they went inside.

Tarrant turned to Alice. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. I know I was just very rude to Mirana."

Alice hugged him. "Just remember that I got back, safe and sound. We're together and we're getting married tomorrow. There won't be any more interference from Stayne. Just try to keep an open mind about him being sorry for what he did. That's all I can ask."

He nodded.

Mirana and Absolem came outside a minute later and Absolem fluttered over to Alice, giving her a reassuring look, then perched on her shoulder.

Alice and Tarrant stood and Mirana went to Alice's other side and took her hand. "Are you ready?" Mirana asked.

Tarrant squeezed Alice's hand.

"Ready," she said.

"Close your eyes," Absolem said.

A second later they arrived.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, the sight that greeted them was shocking, at least for Alice and Tarrant.

Ilosovic and Elsie were on the sofa, Elsie curled up on his lap, and they were kissing rapturously, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Really! Do you two do _anything_ else?" Absolem said superciliously.

They both started and jolted apart with a gasp.

Alice couldn't help it. She looked at Mirana and they both giggled.

Elsie blushed fiercely then hastily moved off Ilosovic's lap and sat next to him. She looked at Tarrant then frowned and took Ilosovic's hand protectively.

Alice looked at Tarrant then and saw that his eyes had turned deep gold and he was dangerously angry.

Tarrant stared at Elsie incredulously then said in a low voice, his brogue out in full force, "How can you stand touching him?"

She stood up immediately. "How dare you!" she said furiously. She looked like an avenging angel.

Ilosovic grabbed hold of her hand. "Elsianna," he said softly. "Shhhh...it's alright." He gently pulled her back down so she was sitting next to him on the sofa and put his arm around her.

Tarrant glared at Ilosovic and said murderously, "I should kill you for what you did. I should bloody kill you!" He shouted something in Outlandish and lunged forward as if to attack him but Alice and Mirana held him back and stopped him.

"Oh God! Tarrant!" Alice said beseechingly. "Please!" She grabbed him by the arm and began to forcibly pull him away to the adjoining room, which was the study. When they got there she cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Please, love, calm down."

But he was too far gone to listen. He pulled away and began to pace, ranting incoherently in Outlandish, looking quite violent and menacing.

Alice stared at him in horror and dismay. She was glad he no longer had the sword on him. God knows what would be happening if did.

Mirana came in and gave Alice the second calming draught. "Try to get him to take this," she said then quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

"Tarrant..." Alice said sharply. "Stop!"

He turned and looked at her.

"Please, take this," she said, going to him and handing him the calming draught.

He said something fiercely in Outlandish. But then he flipped the lid and downed the contents of the vial. After a moment he began to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I don't think this is a good idea right now. It's too soon," Alice said fearfully. The state he had just been in had left her quite shaken.

"No. I want to talk to him," Tarrant insisted, his eyes flashing.

"Sit down then," she said, pointing to a chair, "and I'll go get him once I know you've really calmed down."

He sat down, trying to collect himself. "I'm sorry. I'm trying," he said. "I really am." He gazed at her, his eyes turning back to their normal colour. "I know I lost control just now...but I'm fine now." He took Alice's hand. "It was seeing him with Elsie like that. He doesn't deserve to be happy after what he's done," he said, getting agitated again.

"Tarrant...honestly!" she said nervously. "Maybe...I think we should do this another day, after we're married...when we come back from our honeymoon. Then you'll have had some time and distance from it all."

He pulled Alice onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I'm upsetting you," he said softly, hugging her. "I'll be good. Really. I'll stay calm. I'll try to listen to what he has to say."

She clung to him. "Tomorrow is our wedding. Think about that."

"I am thinking about it, angel. That's why I want to get this over with, so we can move forward as husband and wife, with all this behind us." He rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'm calm now. Go get him, alright?"

She looked at him. He did appear to have cooled down. "Alright...but if you lose control again, we're leaving."

He nodded.

"Stay here. I'll go get him." She got up and went to the door then opened it, then she stepped into the sitting room, closing the door behind her.

Elsie was in tears and Ilosovic was comforting her.

Mirana was watching them, looking distressed and anxious. She looked at Alice. "Is he alright now?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Yes, he's taken the second calming draught. I tried to convince him to leave this for another time but he really wants to talk to you," she said to Ilosovic. "But I told him if he loses control again we would leave." She looked at Absolem. "Will you come too? If he goes mad again you have to take him away immediately." She wrung her hands together apprehensively.

Absolem fluttered over and perched himself on Alice's shoulder. "Don't fret, my child," he said softly. "I'll make sure nothing happens."

Alice reached up and pet the top of his head gently. "Thank you, Abby," she said, tears coming to her eyes. This was a complete disaster!

"Now now...none of that," Absolem admonished. "Come, let's get this over with," he said to Stayne.

Ilosovic got up and Elsie stood up with him. "No, darling," he murmured, stroking her face. "I think it best if we do this alone."

"But he wants to kill you!" she cried, sounding desperate with worry. "He's dangerous!"

"Elsianna," he said softly, trying to reassure her. "It's alright. He's taken two calming draughts and Absolem will take him away if he loses control again."

Mirana went over and gently took Elsie by the arm. "He's right. Come, let's sit down and we'll have a little chat while they all go talk, alright? We need to make arrangements for you to collect your belongings...if you still want to stay with Stayne, that is."

"Of course I do!" she cried, looking at Ilosovic. "We love each other," she whispered tearfully, looking back at Mirana. "We don't want to be apart."

"Then you won't be," Mirana said soothingly. "So we'll have to talk about what you two are going to do, where you'll stay...that kind of thing."

"Come," Absolem said to Alice and Ilosovic. "Let's go." He looked at Alice. "You go in first."

Alice nodded and headed for the door then opened it.

Tarrant was sitting in the chair and when they came in he gripped the armrests but otherwise, stayed still.

Alice took his hand and sat beside him on one of the armrests and Absolem hopped from her shoulder to his.

Ilosovic sat down in the chair opposite and gazed at Tarrant. "I don't know where to start," he said quietly. "But the first thing I want to say is I'm sorry."

Tarrant clutched Alice's hand. "Are you really?" he said skeptically, his brogue returning, though not as forcefully as before.

Ilosovic nodded. "I am," he said earnestly. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or the forgiveness I've been given by Alice and the Queen and Elsianna..."

"Why do you keep calling her that...Elsianna?" Tarrant interrupted.

"That's her real name," Stayne said softly. "I know I went mad and I did a lot of hurtful things to both you and Alice...but everything's changed now. All I want is to try to right the wrongs I've committed and do what I can to make amends for the things I did...to you, to Alice...to all of Underland. I know I was a monster. I was insane and didn't even realise it. But I see clearly now. And I'm truly sorry. I'm ashamed of myself, that I could do such terrible things."

"He's telling the truth," Absolem broke in, looking at Tarrant.

Tarrant looked at Absolem and when he saw the expression on the butterfly's face, he nodded. "And you'll leave Alice alone?" he said to Ilosovic. "You won't try to get between us ever again?"

"I was so very wrong," Stayne said. "Deluded. I thought we were meant to be together but it was madness. I love Elsianna. And she loves me. She's the one I'm meant to be with and I know that now, without a doubt. I promise, I'll never interfere with you and your betrothed again."

"She'll be my wife tomorrow," Tarrant said possessively.

Alice stroked his hand. "Yes, I will," she said softly.

"I know you probably won't believe it, but I'm happy for you...both," Ilosovic said. "Like I told you, I see things clearly now. I was very wrong and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took your letters and lied to you, sorry I interfered in your relationship. Truly. I know how much you love each other. I didn't understand. I was too mad to see the truth." He gazed at Tarrant earnestly. "I didn't understand what love really is...until Elsianna. But now I do. And now I know what I did and how truly appalling my behavior was."

Tarrant looked at Absolem. "Is he telling the truth?"

Absolem nodded. "He is."

"Does he really love Elsie or is it just another possession of madness? A new delusion?"

"He really loves her, like you love Alice. There's no doubt about that," Absolem said. "Yes, he was mad, but he's over it now."

"And what of the things you did under the Red Queen?" Tarrant asked Stayne.

"There are no words to convey how much I regret what I did. She broke me. I went mad from it. I should have fought her, should have been part of the Resistance. But she kept me close. She was so paranoid and suspicious. She kept me close until she finally broke me and I truly went mad and turned into...a monster."

Tarrant stared at him. "Yes, you were that. A monster," he said fiercely.

Alice squeezed his hand.

"I know," Ilosovic whispered, looking deeply ashamed.

Tarrant was quiet for a long moment.

"I'm sorry for the things I did," Ilosovic whispered brokenly, and Alice looked at him then.

She could see he was crying, and she felt a surge of sympathy for him. It was so obvious he was sorry, that his guilt and remorse were genuine. Couldn't Tarrant see that? "Tarrant," she said softly.

"I can see you are sincere," Tarrant said. "I'm not so quick to forgive as the others, but I can see you mean what you say." He gazed at him contemplatively. "And what of Mally?" he said finally.

"I'm sorry I involved her in...my delusional plans," Ilosovic said, looking abashed.

"She's quite mad now," Tarrant said. His voice sounded so terribly sad.

Alice looked at him and put her arm around him.

"She still thinks you and Alice are meant to be together and that I'm meant for her," Tarrant continued. "She's not even sorry for what she did."

"I...I'm sorry. I'm afraid she was already mad before I...involved her," Ilosovic said. "She came to me. I didn't seek her out." He looked down. "Not that it excuses anything."

"He's telling the truth about Mallymkun," Absolem said quietly.

"Yes...I know," Tarrant said. "The responsibility for what Mally has done falls on her, I know." He looked at Ilosovic. "I suppose there's not much more to say. I can't tell you I forgive you because that would be a lie. But I do see you're sorry. And maybe in time I can come to forgive you, but right now...it's too soon."

"I wouldn't presume to ask for your forgiveness, for I know I don't deserve it," Ilosovic said. "I only want you to know that I'm truly sorry for all that I've done and that I won't ever interfere with you and Alice again."

Tarrant nodded. "Then we're done here." He stood up, and so did Alice.

Ilosovic got to his feet a moment later.

Tarrant stared at him intently for several seconds then said, "If you truly love Elsie, treat her well."

Ilosovic nodded. "I do...and I will. I know I don't deserve her but somehow Fate has blessed me with the miracle of her love and I would never do anything to dishonour that," he said earnestly.

Alice smiled at him, moved. He really did love her. It made her happy to see that.

Tarrant took her hand and said, "Let's go, angel. I need to get back to work on your wedding dress and we have a lot to do today." He nodded at Ilosovic and began to pull her to the door then he opened it and they went out to the sitting room.

Mirana was sitting with Elsie, who was looking very nervous and distraught.

"It's alright, Elsie," Alice said gently. "We've finished talking and we're going to go now." She said the last part to Mirana.

Mirana and Elsie both rose, then Mirana went to stand next to Alice.

Ilosovic went to Elsie and put his arm around her, looking at her with concern, and she gazed up at him. His expression softened and he smiled at her tenderly.

Absolem hopped onto Alice's shoulder. "Close your eyes now."

Alice, Tarrant and Mirana closed their eyes and seconds later, they were back on Mirana's terrace.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Day Ten**

When they all opened their eyes, Mirana looked at Tarrant anxiously and said, "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I lost control like that. But it's over now. Over and done with."

Alice looked at him. "So you believe Stayne's truly sorry about all that he's done and that he won't bother us again?"

"Yes. I do." He put his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Alice said softly, caressing his face.

"If you'll excuse us, Absolem and I are going inside as I need to speak to him for a moment," Mirana said graciously, to give them their privacy.

She left, with Absolem on her shoulder, and then Alice and Tarrant were alone.

"Are you angry with me?" Tarrant whispered, hugging Alice to him.

"No. I was just scared," she said. "I thought you were going to try to kill him."

"I know, angel. I wouldn't have though. I could have killed him on Frabjous Day when I bested him in our battle...but I didn't."

"But more has happened since then," Alice said softly and suddenly she burst into tears. It had been such an overwhelmingly intense experience and now that it was over, she was overwrought and her emotions were finally coming out.

Tarrant hugged her more tightly and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Alice," he whispered mournfully. "Please...don't cry."

She sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him. "That was awful," she whispered brokenly. "Seeing you like that. I was so frightened, so terrified you were going to do something you couldn't take back."

"I wasn't in my right mind. I lost control. But after I took the second calming draught I was fine." He pulled back to look at her and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Alice nodded and hugged him. "I know, love." She reached out and stroked his face gently and gazed at him. "Once the excitement wears down, you're probably going to feel quite tired from taking the two draughts. You stayed up late last night working on the dress and on top of that, you barely ate any breakfast."

"I know," he said. "I'm starting to feel it now."

"Why don't you go down and take a nap for a bit? I've had a calming draught before and I know how powerful they can be. And you took _two_. I'll send someone to wake you in a couple of hours."

He swayed suddenly and she realised the draughts were already hitting him, hard.

"Come...sit down, love," she said, leading him to one of the chairs.

He sat down and she said, "I'll be right back. Don't try to get up, alright?"

He nodded woozily.

Alice rushed inside and found Mirana and Absolem in the sitting room. "The calming draughts have just hit Tarrant and he's getting rather...sleepy. I don't think he can make it all the way down to his chambers."

"Let's take him to yours," Mirana said. "He can sleep in your bedroom. Then we can come back here and talk."

"How bad is he?" Absolem asked. "I can help transport you there if he can't walk."

"Let's go see," Alice said.

They went outside and Tarrant was still awake but just barely.

"Tarrant, love, we're going to take you to my chambers to sleep. It's too far to yours. Can you walk?"

He shook his head. "I...I don't think so," he said, sounding dazed and disoriented.

Absolem fluttered over and sat on Alice's shoulder. "Take his hand and wish him to your bedroom," he said. "Close you eyes, Tarrant."

Alice took Tarrant's hand then closed her eyes. "Alright," she said. She wished them to her bedroom, wishing Tarrant straight to her bed, and a second later they were there.

It worked just as she'd wished it. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Tarrant was laying on her bed, still holding her hand.

"Stay with me, Abby," she whispered. "I just want to get him a blanket and then tell Cora that he's in here."

Absolem nodded.

Alice got a blanket and put it over Tarrant then went out to the sitting room. Cora wasn't there so she went to the maid's room and knocked on the door.

When Cora answered, she saw Alice's expression and Absolem perched on her shoulder and said worriedly, "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Er..." Alice wasn't sure how to explain. She didn't want anyone to know about what just happened.

"Lord Hightopp fell ill and we've transported him here to Lady Alice's bedroom so he can lay down," Absolem said smoothly. "He's asleep now and may be for a little while."

"Yes," Alice said with a nod, giving Absolem a grateful look. "Just leave him be and send word to the Queen if he wakes up before I come back to check on him. I'll be in her chambers most likely."

Cora nodded. "Will he be alright for the wedding tomorrow?" she asked in concern.

"He'll be fine," she said. "He just needs to sleep. He'll be much better when he wakes up."

"Alright," Cora said. "If you're sure."

"I am," Alice told her with a smile. "He's just tired really. There's been a lot of excitement these past few days, and he was up very late last night working on my dress. It all caught up with him, I think. Just let him be and I'll come back to check on him in a bit."

Cora nodded and Alice thanked her and took her leave, checking on Tarrant one more time before she went back to Mirana's.

He was fast asleep. Her eyes softened at the sight of him. He looked so exhausted. He'd been through so much the past few days, with her kidnapping, then finding out about Mally, and all the trips back and forth to the Otherworld, and now this confrontation with Ilosovic.

"He'll be fine," Absolem said softly.

Alice pet the top of the butterfly's head and smiled at him affectionately. "You can always read my mind," she said.

They left Alice's chambers and headed for Mirana's. Alice knocked on the door and Mirana answered.

"Is he alright?" she asked, ushering them inside.

"Yes...he's asleep on my bed and we told Cora he'd taken ill," Alice said. "She'll send word here if he wakes up before I go back to check on him."

Mirana nodded then said feelingly, "Thank God that's over. That was rather...intense."

"How are _you_, Alice?" Absolem asked. "That must have been very trying for you. Conflicting."

"I'm alright. I'm just glad it's over." She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. This has been...well...a difficult situation to resolve."

He gazed at her. "You've handled it very well. I'm proud of you."

Tears came to Alice's eyes.

"Now now. None of that," he said. "You know how I hate to see you cry."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Hush, it's alright." He fluttered up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I have to go transport Stayne to his house to collect some of his things now. Call me if you need me." He fluttered off and disappeared.

"Come," Mirana said. "Let's go to my bedroom so we can talk."

* * *

"God! That was awful," Alice said, once they were in Mirana's bedroom. They sat down on the bed. "But it's done now, at least."

"How did the talk go?"

"Once Tarrant took the second draught he calmed down so it wasn't too bad. He asked Ilosovic if he was truly sorry and if he was going to leave us alone from now on, then he asked whether his love for Elsie was real or a new delusion. Well...he asked Absolem that. Absolem said it was indeed real, and that Ilosovic loves Elsie the way Tarrant loves me."

"I don't doubt that," Mirana said. "But we'll talk about them in a minute. Go on. Then what happened?"

"Tarrant asked about the things he did under the Red Queen and Ilosovic apologised and got really emotional. It was terrible. He was crying. He looked so remorseful and filled with guilt. I think even Tarrant took pity on him. He told Ilosovic that he could see he was sincere, and that even if he wasn't quite ready to forgive him, he could see he was truly sorry. Then he asked about Mallymkun."

"Oh dear," Mirana said. "I have to tell you, she's not doing well right now. She really gone mad, I'm afraid."

"That's what Tarrant said. And Stayne said she had already gone mad before he involved her in the kidnapping plan. Apparently she sought _him_ out, not the other way around. Tarrant said he didn't blame Ilosovic for that...he said it was Mallymkun's responsibility for what she'd done, that it fell on her. And that was pretty much it. Absolem confirmed that everything said was the truth throughout the talk, and Tarrant believed him. So he knows now that Ilosovic is genuinely sorry for everything and he trusts that he'll leave us alone. The last thing he said to Stayne was to treat Elsie well, if he truly loved her." She looked at Mirana and smiled. "And Ilosovic said he would, rather eloquently. It was quite moving, really. Now that I've seen it for myself, I can see it's true...they really _are_ in love."

"Yes...they are," Mirana said. "You should have seen them when you were trying to calm Tarrant down. It seems so fast, what's happened between them, but obviously they've really connected and gotten very attached to one another. Poor Elsie was a mess when you all went in to talk to Tarrant in the other room. She was convinced Tarrant was going to hurt him."

"I was worried about that myself. He really went mad. Thank God you had the foresight to have two calming draughts for him. I can't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't taken the second one." She gazed at her friend. "Thank you...for everything. This has been such a...mad situation. And I've had to lie to Tarrant, which makes me feel terrible."

"There's no way he could handle the truth right now. You did the right thing," Mirana said reassuringly. "When things really settle down maybe you can tell him then...in the future. I'm going to let Stayne help with some of the rebuilding projects here. It will be the best thing all around. It will help him feel better about himself and give him a chance to try to make up for the things he did in the past, it will help Underland, and it will prove to everyone here that he deserves this second chance."

"I hope so," Alice said. "I want him to really have a chance to have a good life. If everyone here treats him as a pariah...I should hate that."

"I'll have a talk with the people at Court and make sure they don't. I won't tell them what happened obviously, but I'll tell them he has seen the error of his ways and wants to make amends so I gave him a full pardon because his remorse was real and Absolem confirmed it. I'll tell them to treat him well and give him a chance to prove himself. And when he goes to work on the rebuilding projects and he's around the villagers of Underland I'll speak to them too and make sure they leave him be and treat him kindly."

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you're so understanding and forgiving. It's easier for me to forgive him because I only had to forgive him for what he did to me...and to Tarrant. Well...and you, in retrospect. It was more personal...but it wasn't as long-lasting and far-reaching. You had all that history with him, just as Tarrant did."

"Yes, but once you told me about what really happened after he kidnapped you, I realised he truly _was_ a victim of Iracebeth...and the circumstances of his life...his childhood. I feel sorry for him. Seeing him with Elsie, you can see his true nature. It's true that he's actually a gentle, sweet man, underneath everything. Elsie will be very good for him."

"They're really adorable together, aren't they?" Alice said. "And the change in Elsie! Or Elsianna, apparently. Ilosovic said that's her real name."

"It is. Her full name is Elsianna Benedict. When I was talking to her while you all were in the study she told me a bit about herself."

"She's so different with her hair down and dressed in something other than a maid's uniform. The name Elsianna fits her. I expect she'll be marrying Ilosovic and they'll do something else with their lives than be employed at Court. She's no longer suited to be just an ordinary maid. That's not who she is anymore, don't you think? It's odd how love awakens one's true self."

"Yes. I've seen it with you and Tarrant and now I see it with Stayne and Elsie."

"And I see it with you and Étienne." Alice smiled. "Speaking of which...how did last night go?"

Mirana blushed.

"I see," Alice grinned.

"And how was your _date_ with Tarrant?"

Alice blushed herself. "Er...let's just say, it's a very good thing we're getting married tomorrow."

They both giggled.

"And you're going to Paris tonight," Alice said. "You'll have such a lovely time, I know."

"I'm so excited to see it...and to be there with Étienne," she said, her eyes lighting up with happiness at the thought of it. "While we're there, we're also going to make sure his residence is set up and made ready for your honeymoon."

"It's such a beautiful gift. It will be so good for me and Tarrant to get away from everything and be in our own little world for awhile. I hadn't even thought about a honeymoon until Étienne brought it up...and then for him to offer such an ideal place, away from London and everyone I know there, in such an enchanting and romantic city...it's so generous of him."

Mirana smiled. "So, the honeymoon's sorted. Perhaps we should talk about tomorrow, starting with the wedding itself. You need to decide on the place first I think."

Alice nodded. "I want it to be at Wyndham Heath, by the lake. Tarrant and I had such a romantic time there. It's such a good memory and it's a beautiful setting. We had our picnic under a big tree by Wyndham Lake. That's the exact spot I want to have the ceremony."

"Yes, that sounds perfect," Mirana said, smiling. "What time do you want to have it, do you think?"

"Just before sunset. It's my favourite time of day plus it will give Tarrant and Mr. Gaillard extra time to finish the dresses."

"So, how about this idea? We'll have all the women come here to my chambers around teatime for the pre-wedding preparations and the men can use Étienne's chambers. Your mother told me some of the wedding traditions from the Otherworld and they sound lovely. I think we should follow them. The men will get dressed at Étienne's, and we women will get dressed here...and that way you'll be able to share that special time with your mother...and me." She smiled. "We can go in separate carriages to Wyndham Heath so Tarrant doesn't see you in the dress until the ceremony. What do you think?"

Alice smiled, her eyes soft. "It sounds perfect."

"Your mother has spoken to Absolem about some of the traditional wedding vows one would say at an Otherworld wedding and Absolem has a few vows of his own to include. So it will be a perfect mix of both worlds. Your mother is also helping to arrange things such as the flowers...apparently you're to have a bouquet. She said you'll be throwing the bouquet at the reception ball, and and it's meant to be caught by one of the women, and that whoever catches it will be the next one to marry." Mirana's eyes sparkled. "It sounds like such a wonderful tradition."

"Is the ball going to be right after the ceremony?"

"If you're having it at sunset, yes. That would be perfect. That way everyone can see you and Tarrant all dressed up in your wedding attire...if that plan sounds agreeable to you, of course."

Alice nodded. "It does. That's how it should be."

"It will make everyone so happy." Mirana smiled. "I want to make the ball special, the most special ball I've ever thrown. I want it to be exceptionally spectacular as it's such a momentous occasion. Is there a colour theme you prefer? Should I tell everyone to wear certain colours?"

"Perhaps...if it's possible...the women in white and the men in black?" Alice said.

"I'll see to it then. I know the rest of how I'm going to arrange the ball. I just wanted to know your colour preference."

Alice's eyes got teary. "It's going to be such a beautiful day and night. The traditional pre-wedding preparations, the ceremony, the ball..."

Mirana took her hand, her eyes misting too. "It is. It's going to be sublime. I'm so very happy for you, Alice," she said. "For you and Tarrant both."

They gave each other a hug then laughed at how emotional they were.

"You'll be next," Alice whispered, wiping her tears away.

Mirana wiped her eyes too. "Perhaps..." She smiled dreamily.

"Er...the last thing on the list is...the wedding night."

Mirana grinned. "That's already arranged but it's a surprise."

Alice stared at her. "Who arranged it?" she asked, blushing.

"Tarrant." She giggled. "Don't worry. You'll love it. And it will be very, very _private_."

"Thank God for that!" Alice said feelingly.

They both laughed.

"I'll tell you one thing about the arrangements. The wedding night will be here in Underland then the day after tomorrow you'll go to Paris for your honeymoon, for however long you want." She gazed at Alice and her expression turned serious. "There's something else. Once you're married you'll have tied yourself more completely to Underland. And Absolem told me you'll then have the power to pop back and forth between the two worlds yourself, on your own, like he and I do. You'll also be able to bring people with you, like he and I do, as well."

Alice gaped at her. "Really?"

"I told you, the Oraculum foretold that the Fates of you and Underland are forever bound. It also foretold something else, something rather..._tremendous_. It said that you, me and Absolem shall be the trio of Guardians of this world. A sort of sacred Trinity."

"What?" Alice said, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Oh my!" She felt a strange shiver rush through her suddenly, a surge of power. She stared at Mirana in awed amazement. "When did you find out about all this? Did you consult the Oraculum in the time between dinner at Étienne's last night and this morning or did you already know...the part about us being the trio of Guardians of Underland?"

"No, Absolem told me. He checks the Oraculum every now and then...when he gets a feeling about something."

"How extraordinary!" She gazed at Mirana. "What do you think about it?"

"I think it's exactly right."

Alice nodded. "When you told me just now...I felt something. A feeling. Something powerful."

"Yes...I've felt it too. The closer we get to your wedding, the more I feel it."

They stared at each other, their eyes wide with wonder.

"I think we have a very interesting future ahead of us," Alice said.

"We do." Mirana smiled. "Now, my fellow Guardian, I have some arrangements to make for a certain reception ball and then I have plans to take a carriage ride with Étienne."

Alice smiled back at her. "I'm going to check on Tarrant and if he's still sleeping I think I'll spend some time with Mother. I feel I haven't spent as much time with her as I should."

They both got up and Alice gave Mirana a hug. "Thank you for helping with Tarrant. And for...everything. Now everything is all arranged. I feel so much better."

"I'm glad. Don't be concerned if Tarrant sleeps for a while. I expect he might. Two calming draughts are quite powerful. And he probably needs a good sleep. He'll finish the dress in time. Absolem told me the wedding will definitely take place tomorrow."

They walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. Giselle was there and Mirana asked her to fetch some paper, a writing quill and some ink. "We have some preparations to make," she told her.

Alice smiled. "I'll see you later then." She bid them both farewell and left.

* * *

She went to her chambers to check on Tarrant, and as she expected, he was still asleep. She sat down on the bed and caressed his face. He looked so sweet. Her heart swelled with love as she gazed at him. Tomorrow she would become his wife. She couldn't wait!

She left the bedroom and knocked on Cora's door. When she answered, Alice told her the wedding plans.

Cora's eyes lit up. "That sounds so lovely!"

"Yes...it's going to be quite something," Alice said, her eyes shining. "I'm going to spend some time with my mother now. I just checked on Lord Hightopp and he's still sleeping. He probably will for awhile. If he wakes up though, before I get back, can you send word?"

Cora nodded.

Alice thanked her then took her leave. She went to her mother's chambers and knocked on the door.

Freda answered.

"Hello, Freda," Alice said when she got inside. "How are you?"

"I'm well. And you? Is it true? Are you really getting married tomorrow?"

Alice nodded. "I am." She smiled. "Do you have a white dress with you? All the women shall be wearing white at the reception ball."

"No...I have something in the house in London though."

"Well, we'll pop back at some point to get it then. How are things going with Kendrew?"

Freda blushed. "Er...well...he's very nice, don't you think?"

Alice grinned. "Tell him we expect him to escort you to the ball...as a proper guest, not the Queen's Guard...and that he'll need to wear black. The women shall all be in white and the men are to wear black."

Freda gaped at her.

"Is Mother here?"

"Yes...she's out on the balcony reading."

Alice thanked her then headed for the balcony. "Mother," she said softly when she saw her.

Mrs. Kingsley looked up. "Alice, darling! How radiant you look. You're glowing!"

Alice went and gave her mother a hug. "That's because I've finally gotten all the wedding plans sorted. And Mirana told me how much of a help you've been with it all."

"Sit down, dear, and tell me the plans," Mrs. Kingsley said affectionately.

Alice told her and Mrs. Kingsley beamed.

"It's going to be so wonderful, darling," she said happily. "So beautiful." She took her daughter's hand. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be part of this. All of it. The wedding. The adventure and romance of this amazing world. The fun we've been having with Tarrant, Mirana and Étienne. Everything."

Alice smiled elatedly. "It makes me so happy that you're part of it all too, Mother." She gazed at her. "I have something...interesting...to tell you. Once I marry Tarrant I'll become more fully tied to Underland and that means I'll be able to jump back and forth between the two worlds myself. I won't need Mirana or Absolem to do it. And I'll be able to take others with me, just as they can."

"How incredible! Why is that, do you think?"

"Do you remember how Mirana said last night that the Oraculum foretold that my Fate would be forever bound with Underland?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"Well, it's more than that. For some reason, Fate has chosen me to be part of something truly monumental. Apparently Mirana, Absolem and I are to be the trio of Guardians of Underland. A sacred Trinity, Mirana called it."

"That's...that's quite...an immense and profound thing. And I can believe it, absolutely. There's an air around you," she said in a hushed voice. "I can see it. I thought it was just the love you and Tarrant have found with each other that's made you so...full of light...but now that you've told me that, I can see it's what you just said. There's a magic in you that I see growing every day. A halo that surrounds you. I don't know if others see it as I do, because I'm your mother, but it's definitely there."

"Mother...you'll continue to be part of this, won't you? I know it would mean you'll have to lead a double life but - "

Mrs. Kingsley interrupted. "And how exciting leading a double life will be! Of course I'll continue to be part of this. I told you, I want to help with your plans for Underland. Perhaps that's _my_ Fate, dear." She gazed at Alice, her eyes shining. "You heard Étienne last night. He wants us to work together to be liaisons between the two worlds. To help find the right people to come here to make a life in Underland. We both want to help with that." She smiled softly. "And I suspect it won't be long before he and Mirana marry. So we'll _all_ be leading double lives. And what fun that shall be!"

Alice hugged her mother exuberantly. "I love you, Mother! It's all going to be so wonderful, isn't it!"

Mrs. Kingsley laughed merrily. "Yes, it most certainly will!" She gazed at her daughter for a long moment. "There's something else though...I can see something. Did something happen, darling?"

"Well...er...yes. We took Tarrant to see Stayne this morning and he ended up going a bit mad and lost control of himself. It took two calming draughts to calm him down. He's asleep in my bedroom right now. When we got back the effect of the draughts hit him suddenly and it was too late to take him to his chambers. I just checked on him and he's still asleep."

"Oh dear! What happened exactly?"

"When we got there Stayne was with Elsie. Wait, let me go back. Yesterday after we left Elsie with him, while we were at Étienne's château, Absolem was supposed to fetch her and bring her back to the castle. But when he went to get her, she refused to leave. Apparently she and Stayne really connected and something big happened between them. When we got back from the château, Absolem had left a message for us to call him as soon as we got back, so when you went down to Mr. Gaillard's workshop, we called for him and he told us Elsie didn't want to leave, that she wanted to stay with Stayne...permanently. She said I didn't need her as my maid since I have Cora and that she didn't want to come back to the castle."

"My goodness!" Mrs. Kingsley said. "I know you said you saw something between them but...still. It's rather surprising."

"Yes, we were surprised to hear it as well. So Mirana popped over with Absolem to see them, to make sure that it was really what Elsie wanted and to see for herself that Stayne felt the same way about her, and apparently, by that point Elsie and Stayne had really fallen in love with each other. Absolem confirmed that the feeling between them was quite real on both sides. So Mirana told Elsie she could stay."

"I thought we agreed it would be a good thing if they ended up as a real love match," Mrs. Kingsley said. "So that's good, isn't it?"

"Yes. In the end, it's a very good thing. But it wasn't this morning."

"What happened?"

"This morning, Mirana called Tarrant and me for breakfast then we went to see Stayne, as Tarrant wanted to see for himself that Stayne was sorry for the things he'd done and that he was truly over me and wouldn't interfere with us ever again." She gazed at her mother. "Tarrant took a calming draught before we left but as soon as he saw Stayne and Elsie together he went mad. You see, when we arrived we caught them in a romantic moment, kissing. And it set Tarrant off to see Stayne happy like that. He lost control and tried to attack him. Mirana and I held him back then I took him to another room to try to calm him down. But it wasn't working. He was quite...demented with rage."

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Kingsley cried. "I _have_ seen him like that...when you were kidnapped. But it must have been frightening for you to see him so upset."

"Yes. I was so terrified he'd do something he couldn't take back. If he ever seriously harmed Stayne he would most certainly regret it, after his mind cleared. Mirana thankfully had brought a second vial of the calming draught along and I made Tarrant take it. He finally calmed down enough to talk to Stayne and then the conversation went fairly well, considering the circumstances. Tarrant believes now that Stayne is truly sorry about everything and that he won't bother us again, and that he is genuinely remorseful over the things he's done."

"So it's all been resolved now?"

"Yes, I think it has. Tarrant told him he believed him and could see he was sincere but that he wasn't quite ready to forgive him. Though I do think Tarrant _will_ forgive him, in time."

"I'm sure he will. He's too good a person to hold a grudge."

Alice nodded. "So then we left - me, Tarrant, Mirana and Absolem. And when we got back to Mirana's terrace, Tarrant was a bit emotional so Mirana and Absolem went inside to give us some privacy. He was really sorry for losing control. We were talking about it...and that's when he began to feel the effects of the draughts. I made him sit down and went to get Mirana and Absolem and by the time we got back out to the terrace, Tarrant was barely conscious. So Absolem transported us to my bedroom. He's asleep but I want to go check on him soon and make sure he's alright."

"The poor dear. He's been through so much. The kidnapping really took a toll on him...and then that Dormouse who betrayed him..." Mrs. Kingsley said, a look of sympathy on her face.

"Yes, and he was up late last night working on my wedding dress. He barely ate breakfast too. That's partly why the draughts hit him so hard." Alice looked at her mother. "I want to go check on him. And if he's still sleeping I want to lay down with him so he wakes up with me there, next to him. Will you come and chaperone us, Mother? Please? It's been such a horrid morning. He needs me. He's going to be upset that he missed time to work on the dress because he was sleeping. I want to reassure him that it will be done in time."

"Darling...calm down. You don't have to convince me. You'll be husband and wife tomorrow. If you want me to chaperone I will. Honestly, you don't really need a chaperone at this point...but I suppose there's Cora to think about. You don't want her to gossip."

"Exactly."

"Alright...I was just reading anyway. I'll just read on your balcony instead of my own."

"Thank you, Mother!"

They stood up and Alice hugged her affectionately. As they walked inside, Alice said, "Maybe if Tarrant wakes up by lunchtime, we can have lunch together - just the three of us."

"That sounds lovely, dear."

Mrs. Kingsley told Freda she was going to spend some time with Alice and she'd be back later, then they left.

When they got to Alice's chambers, Alice immediately went to check on Tarrant. He was still sleeping.

Mrs. Kingsley popped her head in to tell her she'd be out on the balcony, but when she saw Tarrant she stopped and smiled. "How precious he is," she whispered.

Alice smiled. "Yes, he really is. So very sweet." She looked at her mother. "I'm going to lay down with him now. Will you tell Cora if she comes out that you're chaperoning us? If she doesn't we won't say anything."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Go on, darling. Don't worry about that." She gased at Alice. "You know, you actually look a bit tired yourself and could use a nap anyway. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thank you," Alice said gratefully.

Mrs. Kingsley left and Alice got down on the bed and gently shook Tarrant. He woke up for a moment and smiled at her tenderly then pulled her into his arms.

Alice nestled against him happily and closed her eyes, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Day Ten**

"Alice..." Tarrant's voice said softly, waking her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling, love?" she asked, reaching out to caress his face.

"I'm alright. How long have I been sleeping? And why are we in your bedroom?" he whispered.

"You were barely concious after we got back so Absolem and I transported you here. Mother's outside on the balcony reading. I asked her to chaperone so I could lay down with you and be here when you woke up."

He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly, and Alice wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly in response, her fingers softly brushing his hair back from his face.

"I have so much to tell you," she said, her eyes shining.

He smiled. "Tell me then, angel," he said, stroking her face and gazing at her adoringly.

"Well...first thing, all the arrangements for tomorrow have been sorted, if you agree to it all, of course." She kissed him, gently running her fingers through his hair. "I want to have the ceremony at Wyndham Lake, under the big tree where we had the picnic. We had such a beautiful time there. It's one of my most cherished memories of us."

He nodded. "That was my first choice too. And it's one of favourite memories of us as well. We had an enchanting time there...the picnic, then laying down and looking up at the sky through the trees, and just being together the way we were, so happy and blissful."

Alice smiled and kissed him again. "Yes...it was very romantic. It was lovely." She gazed at him, remembering, her heart filling with love and deep affection.

"So that's the place. What time were you thinking of?" he asked.

"I thought it would be nice to have it at sunset."

He nodded again. "Perfect," he murmured, pulling her closer and sliding his hands up her back, then cupping the nape of her neck and drawing her to him for a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you," Alice whispered, feeling emotional.

"I love you too, angel," he said softly. He kissed her again then pulled back to gaze at her. "So...Wyndham Lake at sunset."

"Yes, and then afterwards we'll go back to the castle for the reception ball. Mirana's planning something really special, she said. She talked with Mother and they came up with a lot of ideas. There are certain traditions from the Otherworld that they want to incorporate. One of them has to do with the pre-wedding preparations. Before the wedding ceremony, around teatime, the women will meet in Mirana's chambers to get dressed and you men will meet at Étienne's chambers to get dressed. It's a tradition that's meant to be a special time for the bride and her mother, and the women in her wedding party. And for the men, it's meant to be a time for fellowship and camaraderie. So you, Étienne and Mr. Gaillard can spend some time together, having your own festivities, maybe having some celebratory drinks, and that kind of thing. I'm sure Mirana has Étienne planning something nice."

"That sounds like a charming tradition."

Alice smiled. "And we'll be taking separate carriages to Wyndham Heath; the men in one carriage and the women in the other. You aren't supposed to see me in my dress until the actual ceremony. In the Otherworld, it's considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress beforehand. But really I like the idea of you not seeing me in it until then so it makes the moment all the more special."

Tarrant nodded. "Once I finish the dress, I'll have Mr. Gaillard fit you and he can make any necessary adjustments. I like that idea too...of waiting to see you in your dress until we come together at the ceremony."

Alice hugged Tarrant happily. "And then we'll all go back to the castle for the reception ball. I won't tell you too much about it because I want it to be a surprise." She smiled at him wickedly. "And then we'll have our wedding night. Mirana said you've arranged it, and it's a surprise."

He grinned, his eyes turning emerald. "Yes, it's all arranged. I want it to be very special."

"I'm sure it will be," Alice said, gazing at him heatedly.

Tarrant grabbed hold of her and kissed her passionately then whispered in her ear, "Yes...it will."

She giggled. "Don't start getting naughty on me now, Lord Hightopp. Mother's just outside, you know."

"Let's go to the hat-making room," he whispered.

"Now?"

He nodded, his eyes burning into hers.

"I want to...believe me," she whispered feelingly, "but I told Mother we'd have lunch with her when you woke."

His eyes softened then turned back to their normal lime-green colour. "Alright," he said. He kissed her sweetly. "And I suppose I should get back to the dress after that. Luckily I got a lot done last night after you went to bed. It's almost finished."

"Come...let's go see Mother and have lunch, then we'll all go to Mr. Gaillard's. I'm sure Mother wants to see the progress of her own dress."

They got up then Tarrant pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither."

They kissed, then Tarrant took Alice's hand and they left the bedroom and went out to the balcony.

Mrs. Kingsley looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello, you two," she said affectionately. "Are you feeling better, dear?" she asked Tarrant.

He nodded. "I assume Alice told you what happened?"

"Yes. But that's all over and done with now, so let's not dwell on it. Has Alice told you about all the wedding plans?"

Tarrant smiled. "She has. It all sounds perfect."

"What time is it, Mother?" Alice asked.

Mrs. Kingsley took out her pocket watch. "It's half past noon." She looked at them. "Do you still want us to have lunch together?"

"Yes...I'm famished actually," Alice said. "And Tarrant, you must be too, love. Neither of us ate much breakfast."

"I have a suggestion," Mrs. Kingsley said. "We need to go to the house in London, as there are a few things I want to get from there and Freda needs to get her dress. I was thinking Absolem could pop us up and then I can take you both out to lunch, somewhere quiet. Or we could go for dinner, when Mirana and Étienne go to Paris. If we did that, we could have our own special pre-wedding dinner, just the three of us. After tomorrow, we three are going to be family and I'd like to celebrate that."

"That sounds lovely, Mother!" Alice said. She turned to Tarrant. "Shall we do that...have dinner in London tonight?"

"I should like that very much," he said softly, looking quite moved.

"Why don't we have lunch in the Royal Dining Hall then? And afterwards, we can all go to the Dressmaker's workshop so Tarrant can get back to work on my dress and you can check to see how yours is coming along," Alice said to her mother.

"Splendid," Mrs. Kingsley said. "I haven't been down there yet, you know. To the Royal Dining Hall, I mean." She smiled. "Shall we go then?"

Both Alice and Tarrant nodded, and Mrs. Kingsley got to her feet.

They went inside then left Alice's chambers, and began to make way for the Dining Hall.

As they walked, Alice said, "There are a few other details about the actual ceremony to go over. I was thinking it would be nice if Mother and Mirana could stand by my side, and Mr. Gaillard and Étienne stand by yours, Tarrant. Then Giselle and Cora can stand behind us, as the witnesses."

"That sounds good," Tarrant said.

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "Yes, that way it will be an even number of men and women up at the altar. Oh...will there be an altar?"

"Yes, I'll make sure Absolem has something like that to perch on. Then you and Mirana can stand next to Absolem on my side, and Mr. Gaillard and Étienne will stand next to Absolem on Tarrant's side, with all of you facing me and Tarrant."

"Perfect," Tarrant said.

Alice looked at him and said, "Mother has spoken to Absolem about some of the traditional vows one would say at an Otherworld wedding and Absolem has some vows of his own to add. As Mirana said, and I agree, it will be a perfect blend of the two worlds."

Tarrant smiled at Mrs. Kingsley and Alice, his eyes shining with happiness. "It's going to be so wonderful."

They both smiled back at him, their eyes mirroring his expression.

"Yes...it's going to be beautiful," Alice said softly.

They got to the Dining Hall then, and Alice saw that Lady Fleurette and Lady Cyrilla were there, having just arrived ahead of them. The two Ladies approached and asked if they'd like to join them.

"That would be delightful," Alice said, accepting their invitation. She liked them and thought it would be nice to share a meal with them again, plus she wanted her mother to get to know some of the Ladies she'd be trying to help find matches for in the Otherworld. Mrs. Kingsley was properly introduced to Lady Cyrilla, then they all went to the buffet and after they filled their plates, they found a place at the end of the dining table and sat down.

As they began to eat, they talked about the wedding.

Lady Fleurette smiled at Alice and Tarrant then said, "So tomorrow's the big day!"

Alice smiled back at her. "It is indeed." She gazed at her and Lady Cyrilla then asked, "Has the Queen sent out the...er...details about the reception ball?"

Both Ladies nodded.

"Don't say anything, as Lord Hightopp doesn't know," Alice said. "It's to be a surprise."

Tarrant smiled. "All I know is we're going to the ball straight after the ceremony."

Lady Cyrilla sighed dreamily. "It's going to be so lovely."

"We're very happy for you, all of us," Lady Fleurette said warmly.

Alice thanked her then turned to Mrs. Kingsley and said, "Mother, these are two of the Ladies who shall likely be part of our...project."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at them. "Has Alice told you much about it?"

"Is this about what I think it is?" Lady Cyrilla asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Alice said with a smile. She turned to Lady Fleurette to explain. "There are a lot of plans in the works to expand Underland and one of the most important ones has to do with the people here. I've spoken with the Queen and she's very excited about one idea in particular, which is to try to find people from the Otherworld who might want to make Underland their new home. They would have to be suitable people, of course...people who would fit in here."

Mrs. Kingsley looked at the two Ladies and said, "That's where I come in. I'm to be a sort of liaison between the two worlds. There's another liaison from the Otherworld who shall be involved in the project but I don't think I'm at liberty to talk about who that is right now. But I can say this: What we liaisons are planning to do is try to help the Lords and Ladies here find potential matches with suitable people from the Otherworld, for those who are interested."

"You see, I had noticed there don't seem to be many couples here, and I know Lord Hightopp and I will be the first couple to marry since the Red Queen's wedding," Alice said. "It made me think...he and I are the true match for each other and we're from the two different worlds. So it stands to reason that other matches could be made between people here and people in the Otherworld."

Lady Fleurette said, "It's true...there haven't been any matches made here since the wedding of the Red Queen, until you two." She looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "This is quite...intriguing. So what are your plans? How are you thinking of making it all happen?"

"We're going to arrange for some social gatherings - balls, parties, Teas...that kind of thing. The people here who are interested will come to the Otherworld and attend these gatherings and we'll be inviting unattached people from the Otherworld to these gatherings as well. Though the people we invite from the Otherworld will be only those who we consider suitable, who we think could fit in here."

Lady Fleurette smiled brightly, looking rather excited. "That all sounds very interesting. I should love to be a part of it, not only as someone looking for a potential match, but also perhaps to be of help here on this side. I could help you coordinate things."

"I should like that too," Lady Cyrilla said eagerly. "To help...and to also look for a potential match," she said, blushing slightly at the last part.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "I certainly can use the help," she said. "Alice will have many other projects to oversee so I'll be needing some people here to be involved as organisers and coordinators."

"I think I speak for us both in saying we'd definitely like to volunteer to help in that capacity," Lady Fleurette said. She looked at Alice. "I can think of three other Ladies who'd be invaluable in that regard: Arabella, Isolde and Tamaryn. We're rather good friends with them and I know they all would be quite interested in this. And they all have good heads on their shoulders."

Alice nodded. "Why don't you two talk to them and see if you five want to form a sort of committee to head this side of things? But speak only to them about it and make sure they keep it secret for now. We're still just in the thinking stages."

Lady Fleurette looked at Tarrant. "What do you think of all this?"

He smiled. "I think it's about time for the people of Underland to find real love and happiness again and we need new life to make that happen."

Lady Fleurette beamed. "Well said, Lord Hightopp," she said approvingly. She gazed at him for a long moment then said, "You know, you'll be the first person from Underland to marry someone from the Otherworld. So you're a sort of pioneer. You and Lady Alice shall be our model."

Alice giggled. "The Queen's Knave and our maid from the Otherworld seem to have formed an attachment and that might come to something as well...so perhaps they'll be another model. You'll see them at the ball tomorrow night."

Lady Cyrilla laughed. "The Knave? Really?" She giggled at the thought. "But he's so...stony...so grim."

"I've seen them together," Lady Fleurette said with a smile. "And yes, there certainly does seem to be an attachment between them. The Knave is different with her around...far more human." She gave Alice and Tarrant a sly look. "I've seen _another_ potential model but I know to keep silent about that. Though I imagine it will all come out tomorrow night at the reception ball...if that person is attending."

Alice grinned. "Perhaps. But you're right to keep silent. After tomorrow night, people shall most certainly speculate on such a matter, but no one knows what will be, except the Fates."

They exchanged a smile.

"Cyrilla and I will talk to Arabella, Isolde and Tamaryn and see about creating this committee," Lady Fleurette said, bringing them back to their original subject. "And don't worry, we'll be discreet. No one shall know about it except us." She looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "You're staying on here in Underland for awhile, aren't you?"

"Yes, I shall be staying for an indefinite period."

Alice looked at her mother and smiled happily. "Are you staying here while Tarrant and I go on our honeymoon?"

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"What's a honeymoon?" Lady Cyrilla asked.

"It's a trip that a newly married couple takes, just after their wedding, to celebrate the start of their new life together," Mrs. Kingsley told her. "A romantic vacation."

"We're going to Paris," Alice told the two Ladies. "It's a city in the Otherworld, a different part of the Otherworld than where my mother and I are from."

"How exciting!" Lady Cyrilla said.

"I expect you'll be seeing it yourselves one day in the not too distant future," Alice said. "Paris is one of the cities we plan to use in our...project. The other liaison will be helping with that, in a big way."

Lady Cyrilla and Lady Fleurette exchanged excited looks.

"If you and the other Ladies you mentioned want to discuss the project further while these two are off on their honeymoon, I should be quite pleased to meet with you," Mrs. Kingsley said. "Do you know where my chambers are?"

The two Ladies nodded.

"Yours are on the same floor as the Queen's and Lady Alice's," Lady Fleurette said.

"Yes. Perhaps we could meet there as it's quite private. We could have Tea. And I'll show you some maps of the Otherworld and some books and photographs we've brought along from there."

"That would be wonderful!" Lady Cyrilla cried.

"Yes...we should all love that!" Lady Fleurette said enthusiastically.

They had finished lunch by that point, and Tarrant turned to Alice and said, "We really should go to the Dressmaker's soon so I can get back to work on your dress."

Alice nodded.

Lady Cyrilla sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic that you're making Lady Alice's dress, Lord Hightopp," she said. "If it's anything like that beautiful pink dress you made her that she wore to the betrothal ball, it's going to be amazing!"

He grinned. "You'll see for yourselves tomorrow night."

Lady Fleurette smiled then turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "Perhaps we can meet for that Tea in the next couple of days, after Lady Alice and Lord Hightopp go off on their...what was it called...honeymoon?"

"Yes, that's the word," Mrs. Kingsley said with a smile. "And yes, I should like that, to meet for Tea, with all five of you. We can have it on my balcony and discuss ideas about the project and I'll show you all the things I talked about. How about the day after tomorrow at High Tea?" She looked at Alice and Tarrant. "You'll have gone off to Paris by then, won't you?"

Alice nodded. "I suspect we'll leave in the morning."

"Then we should love to, Mrs. Kingsley," Lady Fleurette said.

"Please, call me Helen, dear."

"Then you must call me Fleurette," she said. She looked at Alice and Tarrant. "All of you. Why must we be so formal? I should like it very much if you all call me Fleurette from now on."

"Alright...Fleurette. But then you must call us Alice and Tarrant," Alice said, and Tarrant nodded.

"I'd like it if you'd call me Cyrilla. It does seem silly to be so formal." She laughed.

"Then we'll all call each other by our given names, no more formalities," Alice said with a smile.

Everyone nodded their agreeement.

"Well then, Fleurette...Cyrilla," Tarrant said charmingly. "I'm afraid I have to take Alice and my soon to be mother-in-law to Mr. Gaillard's workshop now, as we have dresses to see to."

They nodded and smiled, and everyone stood.

"I'll speak to the others, Helen, and we'll see you for Afternoon Tea the day after tomorrow," Fleurette said. "Of course we'll see you at the reception ball, but tomorrow night is all about Alice and Tarrant so we'll wait to speak further of it until our Tea."

"Lovely," Mrs. Kingsley said. "I look forward to it."

Fleurette and Cyrilla smiled and bid them all farewell then took their leave, looking rather excited and whispering to one another animatedly as they walked away.

Alice smiled. Yes, the future looked bright indeed. But right now the present was far more interesting. She took Tarrant's arm, and they and Mrs. Kingsley headed for Mr. Gaillard's workshop.

"Ah!" Mr. Gaillard said when they came in. "There you are, Lord Hightopp! I was getting worried!"

Tarrant went to him and said, "You're going to be part of our wedding and we consider you a friend. I should prefer it if you'd just call me Tarrant...and if you'd call Alice by her given name as well. We're all friends here. And we'll be working closely with each other on our projects with the dresses and hats for the Otherworld, so it seems absurd for you to keep calling me Lord Hightopp."

"Yes, we were just speaking to two of the Ladies who I'm rather fond of and we discussed how silly these formalities are and all agreed to call each other by our given names," Alice said. "And we know you so much better than them. So, please, call me Alice and call him Tarrant."

"And call me Helen," Mrs. Kingsley said with a smile.

"Then you must call me Arden," Mr. Gaillard said jovially, his eyes twinkling. "Well then, that settles it." He smiled. "Now...Tarrant," he said, "I'm almost done with Helen's dress so if you need help with Alice's dress I'll be happy to offer my assistance."

"Thank you, Arden. I appreciate your offer, but everything's finally been arranged now and the wedding isn't until sunset tomorrow so I'm sure I'll be finished well ahead of time. I'll be working on it for the rest of the afternoon then I'll come back again after we return from a dinner we're having in London. I might get it finished tonight but if not, it will most certainly be done by mid-morning tomorrow."

"How wonderful!" Arden said. "So...tell me the wedding plans while Helen tries on her dress." He sent for Mary, his assistant maid, and when she arrived, she and Mrs. Kingsley went back to the dressing room so Mary could help Mrs. Kingsley into the nearly finished dress.

Alice told him how they would be following the Otherworld pre-wedding tradition of having the men get together to get dressed and have a little pre-wedding party, which would take place in Étienne's chambers at teatime, while the ladies would be getting dressed in the Queen's chambers and having their own little party at the same time.

"Then the men and women will go in separate carriages to Wyndham Heath, as the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her dress until the ceremony," she said. "We'll be getting married under a particular tree by Wyndham Lake at sunset, with Absolem performing the ceremony, then we'll come back to the castle straight after, and as soon as we arrive, the reception ball the Queen is throwing for us will begin. We're all to remain in our wedding attire for the ball."

"It sounds absolutely delightful," Arden said with a huge smile. "I'm most excited and quite honoured to be part of everything."

"We're very happy to have you be part of it," Tarrant said warmly.

Alice smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Kingsley came out and Alice gasped. "Oh, Mother! It looks so beautiful on you!"

Arden gazed at her, his eyes alight with satisfaction. "Yes, it's coming together perfectly."

"It's just lovely," Mrs. Kingsley said happily. "Exquisite." She smiled at Arden. "You really are an amazing artist. And so fast!"

"It shall be done in an hour or two so perhaps you can come back before you go to your dinner in London and you can try it on, and if it's indeed finished and fits perfectly, then I'll have it sent to your chambers so it will be there waiting for you when you return."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll do that." She and Mary went back to the dressing room to get Mrs. Kingsley changed.

Tarrant took Alice by the hand and brought her to look at her wedding dress. "What do you think, angel?" he said softly.

Alice gazed at him, her eyes filling with tears. "It's beautiful," she said reverently.

He pulled her into his arms. "I can't wait to see you in it," he whispered.

They gazed at each other emotionally then Tarrant kissed her softly, not caring that they weren't alone.

Mrs. Kingsley came out a minute later and came over to see the dress. "Oh my!" she said. She looked at Alice and Tarrant and smiled, her eyes misting with tears of her own.

Alice turned to Tarrant and said quietly, "I'm going to let you get back to it, alright, love?"

He nodded then hugged her. "I'll see you later, angel," he whispered in her ear, then he kissed her cheek tenderly. "What time are we going to London?" he asked Mrs. Kingsley.

"Perhaps around Five?"

"Alright. I'll meet up with you both a little before that...in Alice's chambers?"

"That sounds perfect, dear," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Alice kissed Tarrant's cheek then gave it a loving caress. Then she took her mother's arm and they bid Tarrant and Arden farewell and left the workshop.

* * *

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"Just coming up on Two," Mrs. Kingsley said after she checked her pocket watch.

"Shall we see if Mirana and Étienne are back from their carriage ride? I want to let them know of our plans tonight."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

When they got to Mirana's chambers, Alice smiled at the Queen's guards, thankful she no longer needed her own anymore, and knocked on the door.

Giselle answered and told them the Queen was on the terrace with the Marquis.

"Has she told you everything about the wedding arrangements?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she has. It's going to be so lovely," Giselle said.

Alice grinned and nodded her agreement.

When Mrs. Kingsley and Alice went out to the terrace, they found Mirana and Étienne in a rather cosy embrace, with Étienne standing behind Mirana, his arms wrapped around her, as they stood at the edge of the balustrade looking out at the view.

Alice coughed discreetly to get their attention, a bit embarrassed and reluctant to disturb them while they were having such a sweet, private moment.

They turned and Mirana smiled. Étienne smiled at them too then took Mirana's hand and they went and sat down.

"Come...sit," Mirana said. She looked beautiful, so happy and glowing, and Alice was elated to see her friend in such a state.

Alice and Mrs. Kingsley sat down across from them, then Alice said, "Er...sorry to disturb you two, but I just wanted to let you know that Mother, Tarrant and I are going to London tonight for a pre-wedding dinner."

"How lovely," Mirana murmured.

"Yes. It's a sort of welcoming him to the family type of thing."

Mirana smiled at that. "How is Tarrant doing now?" she asked. "Is he alright?"

Alice nodded. "He's fine now. He slept for a long time, then he, Mother and I went down and had lunch in the Royal Dining Hall with two of the Ladies, Fleurette and Cyrilla. Right now he's working on the dress, then we're going to leave for London around Five."

Étienne grinned and said, "How fun it is to be popping back and forth from here to London or Bellangère or Paris, or wherever strikes your fancy! _C'est incroyable_!"

"You're still going to Paris tonight for dinner, aren't you?"

"_Oui_. And we're leaving around the same time as you all are, so we can have a sunset cruise around the Seine."

"How romantic," Mrs. Kingsley said. "It's such a nice way to see Paris...and at sunset too. It will be so pretty, I'm sure."

Alice smiled. "Yes, it sounds wonderful. You're going to absolutely love it, Mirana," she said, turning to gaze at her friend. "I can't wait to hear what you think of it."

"I can't wait to see it," Mirana said dreamily.

"I just wanted to check if there's anything we need to talk about or discuss," Alice said. "I had a bit of a doze a little while ago but I think I'm going to have a real nap now. I had a calming draught too this morning, on an almost empty stomach, and I think it's catching up with me."

"Have you spoken to everyone in the wedding party and let them know the plans?" Mirana asked.

"Yes. We just told Mr. Gaillard...or Arden, as we're now supposed to call him. Tarrant insisted that he should call us by our given names as he's part of our wedding party and he and Tarrant are friends and will be working so closely together on their Otherworld enterprise, so we're dispensing with the formalities now," Alice said. "In any case, he was the last we needed to tell, so that's everyone."

"I can't think of anything pressing at the moment but if something comes up between now and Five, I'll send word."

"Alright, then. Perhaps we'll see you later, but if not, have a lovely time in Paris and I'll see you in the morning." She and Mrs. Kingsley stood, and Mirana and Étienne smiled at them.

"Have fun in London!" Étienne said charmingly.

"Yes," Mirana said softly. "Have a nice dinner. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Tarrant."

Alice smiled at that then she and her mother bid them farewell.

When they left Mirana's chambers Alice asked Mrs. Kingsley to come wake her by Four if she wasn't up before then.

"Alright, darling. You go have your nap and I'll see you in a bit."

She hugged her mother then headed for her chambers, and once there, she washed up in the washroom then went to her bedroom and got down on the bed. Her blankets smelled like Tarrant. She sighed dreamily and wrapped them around her then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alice was awakened later by Mrs. Kingsley, who came in and gently called her name. "Mother?" she said sleepily.

Mrs. Kingsley sat on the bed beside her and brushed the hair back from her daughter's face, tucking a few curls behind Alice's ear.

When Alice opened her eyes and saw her mother's expression she said, "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "No, nothing's wrong, darling. It just occured to me when I came in and saw you...today is the last day you'll be Alice Kingsley, my proud, brave little girl who always had to fight against the world, who was always on her own, and who was always just a little bit sad." A tear ran down Mrs. Kingsley's face. "And tomorrow you'll become Lady Alice Hightopp, a very special woman with a very special destiny, who's finally found her place, and who's finally found the true love and happiness I always wanted her to have."

Alice sat up, tears coming to her eyes, and hugged her mother emotionally. "I just wish Father could be here to see this, to see us here in Underland, to see you happy again, finally, after all these years. I wish he could be here to watch me get married," Alice whispered.

"I know, dear," she said. "I wish that too."

Mother and daughter hugged, both crying.

Finally Mrs. Kingsley pulled back. "Now...no more tears. It's a happy time. Tonight we'll take Tarrant out and have a lovely dinner, welcoming him as part of our family. And I'll finally have the son I always wanted. He might be my son-in-law, but to me, he'll become my son, just as you are my daughter."

Alice smiled tearfully. "It makes me so happy to know how much you like him...love him."

"I do. He's already become quite precious to me. The poor dear. He not only needs you as his wife, Alice. He needs a mother too. He's been more alone than you have, I suspect...and for such a long time."

"Yes. He has. And it means more than I can say to see you embrace him as such, to call him your son." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Mrs. Kingsley gently wiped them away.

"Perhaps you still need your mother too," she said softly.

Alice nodded, overcome with emotion. "Maybe more than ever before," she whispered. "I'm sorry I always pushed you away, the way I did with everyone else. We could have been so much closer if not for me." She hugged her mother again. "After Father died, everything changed. I changed. I felt all alone and never let anyone in, never let anyone get close to me. I didn't see you...as you really are. I've wasted so many years, when we could have been the way we are now."

"Shhhh, darling," Mrs. Kingsley said tenderly, stroking her daughter's hair. "I know. I have my own regrets too. I'm sure there are many things we wish we could go back and do over, but none of it matters now. All that matters is we're here and tomorrow you're getting married to the most wonderful man, and we all have an amazing future to look forward to."

Alice pulled back and smiled. "Yes. You're right. Fate has led us to where we are now and it's all happened as it was meant to, I suppose."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded. "I think that's precisely how it works." She smiled then patted Alice's arm. "And now you must get up, dear, and start getting ready for our trip to London. I'm going to go back to my chambers to get ready myself and to get Freda, and I'll be back in a bit."

Alice got out of bed and gave her mother another hug. "I love you, Mother," she whispered.

"And I love you, darling. Go on now," Mrs. Kingsley said, looking emotional again. "I'll be back shortly."

After she left, Alice went to the washroom and washed up then she went and knocked on Cora's door and asked if she would help her get dressed.

Cora nodded and went with her to the dressing room and they picked out something perfect for the occasion. Then Cora helped Alice into the dress and sat her down and began to do her hair.

Once her hair was done, Alice looked at herself in the mirror. "How lovely," she said to her maid. "You know how I hate to have my hair up, but this looks rather nice."

Cora smiled. "You look best with it down but if it's done right, you can look just as pretty with it up."

Alice laughed. "Well, I guess you've found the magic ingredient that makes it right because I actually like it this way. I'm going to have my hair down tomorrow at the wedding but I want to wear a wreath of flowers or something like that. Will you help me with that?"

"Yes...I have something in mind that I think will look quite beautiful," she said, her eyes sparkling.

They heard a knock at the door then and both went out to the sitting room and Cora went to answer the door.

It was Tarrant, and he looked gorgeous.

"You look amazing!" Alice said breathlessly.

"So do you, angel," he said, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, then kissing her cheek.

Cora smiled and excused herself.

Once she was gone, Tarrant gave her a proper kiss. "Mmmm," he murmured, kissing her again, and Alice wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back rapturously.

A knock at the door interrupted them from their reverie.

"It's probably Mother and Freda," Alice said, then she went to answer the door.

"Tarrant!" Mrs. Kingsley said as she and Freda came inside. "How handsome you look!"

He smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

"And Alice," she said. "You look beautiful. Your hair looks quite nice like that."

"Cora did it. It's not too bad like this, I have to admit."

"Is everyone ready then?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

They all nodded.

"Shall I call for Absolem?" Alice said.

"Yes, I'd like to get going now if you don't mind, as there are things to be done before we go out to dinner," her mother replied.

Alice nodded. "Absolem...?" she called.

He appeared seconds later. "Well!" he said, taking in the sight of them. "You're wanting a transport to the Otherworld, I take it?"

Alice smiled. "Yes. Mother wants to take Tarrant and me to dinner in London as a pre-wedding celebration, to welcome Tarrant to the family."

Absolem's eyes softened. "Very well. Get in place, everyone." He fluttered over then perched himself on Alice's shoulder.

They got into place, and once everyone was holding hands, Absolem told them to close their eyes.

"Go on, Alice. Wish yourself to where you want to go."

"On the count of three," she said. "One...two...three..."

Seconds later they arrived.

"Call me when you want me to take you back," Absolem said, giving Alice a fond smile. "Fairfarren," he said, then he fluttered away and disappeared.

Freda excused herself and went off then Mrs. Kingsley turned to face her daughter and soon to be son-in-law. "Why don't you two amuse yourselves for a bit while I go take care of a few things?" she said.

Alice nodded. "Shall we have a walk in the gardens?" she asked Tarrant.

He smiled. "Yes."

They went outside and began to walk.

"You look so nice," Tarrant said softly.

"So do you," Alice said, gazing at him admiringly. "Come...let's sit down actually. There are some things I want to tell you."

He nodded and they went back to the terrace and sat down.

"I've found out some things today...some very incredible things," she began. "Absolem has consulted the Oraculum and it foretold some rather momentous information. Apparently once we're married tomorrow it will tie me more completely to Underland and I'll have the power to jump between the two worlds on my own, like Mirana and Absolem."

Tarrant gaped at her. "Really? And will you be able to bring people with you, like they can?"

She nodded, then gazed at him seriously. "There's more...and it's really quite...immense. Colossal."

"What is it?" Tarrant said, his eyes wide.

"The Oraculum said that Mirana, Absolem and I will become the trio of Guardians of Underland, a sacred Trinity. I guess that was my Fate all along," she said thoughtfully. "Why else would I have ended up there as a child then return to be Mirana's Champion, then come back for you, knowing I'd be making Underland my permanent home? And why would Absolem have come to the Otherworld to look after me? It all makes so much sense now."

Tarrant stared at her. "Yes..." he said slowly, trying to absorb what she just told him. "Yes, it does make sense. I've been feeling something lately. I can't describe it but it's a feeling that keeps getting stronger."

"I've felt it too. So has Mirana and Mother. They both told me so when we talked about it, after I found out. That feeling...it's the magic awakening, I think. And once we're married, I imagine it will only get stronger."

"My God! Alice!" Tarrant said, gazing at her in awe. "Yes. I can see it quite clearly now. All your plans for Underland, building the bridge between the two worlds...it's what you're meant to do, isn't it?"

"I think so. I've been feeling a rather growing sense of urgency about it all, as if it's my destiny, a mission I must carry out."

Tarrant took her hands and looked into her eyes. "It's incredible."

Mrs. Kingsley came outside. "Am I interrupting?" she asked softly.

"No, it's alright," Alice said. She gazed at her mother. "I just told Tarrant about what the Oraculum foretold."

Mrs. Kingsley looked at Tarrant. "It's rather...extraordinary, isn't it?" she said.

He nodded. "It is indeed."

They all were silent for a moment then Mrs. Kingsley spoke.

"Tarrant, dear, would you mind if I borrowed Alice for a minute? I need to speak to her in private about something important."

"No, that's fine," he said. He looked at Alice. "I'll just stay out here, alright?"

Alice nodded then stood up. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a bit, love."

She followed her mother into the house. Mrs. Kingsley led the way to the study then told Alice to sit down on the sofa.

"I have something for you," Mrs. Kingsley said. She reached into her pocket then held out her hand and when Alice saw what her mother was offering, she gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked. "Is that Father's ring?"

"Yes. I want you to have it. I want you to give it to Tarrant, as his wedding ring...if you want it."

"Mother!" Alice cried. "Are you sure?"

"I can't think of anyone more worthy to have this ring. And I think your father would agree."

Alice was overcome. "This...this means so much to me," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled, tears in her eyes. "Now a part of your father will be with us, at the wedding, and forever after."

Alice hugged her mother, crying softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's what's right, darling. Don't thank me." She took out a handkerchief and handed it to her daughter. "Come, dry your tears. We don't want Tarrant to think something's wrong."

Alice nodded and dabbed at her face and her eyes.

"Now take the ring and keep it safe," Mrs. Kingsley said, giving it to Alice, who took it reverently and gazed at it for a long moment.

She smiled at her mother. "You're right. It does feel as if this is the right thing." She carefully put the ring in her pocket then hugged her mother again.

Mrs. Kingsley reached out and wiped a fresh tear away from Alice's face. "No more tears, darling. Come, let's get Tarrant and go to dinner now."

"Alright," Alice said softly.

They got up and left the study then went outside.

"What's wrong?" Tarrant said when he saw Alice's face.

"Nothing, love. I just got a little emotional, sharing a special moment with Mother."

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at him. "Are you ready, dear? Shall we go now for dinner?"

Tarrant rose and took Alice's hand. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm looking forward to this," he said softly.

* * *

Mrs. Kingsley took them to a restaurant that was quiet and very private, yet cosy and romantic at the same time. It was the ideal place for the occasion.

Once they were seated Mrs. Kingsley ordered some champagne and when it came, she raised her glass and said, "To both of you...to my precious daughter and you, Tarrant, the man who will become my son tomorrow."

Tarrant gazed at her, looking quite emotional, then they all drank.

Alice smiled tenderly and took his hand. "What shall you like to eat, love?" she asked after a moment.

He squeezed her hand, still looking overcome. "You pick for me, angel," he said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Alice nodded, caressing his hand gently.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at them. She looked rather moved herself.

The server came and they ordered dinner, and when the food came the mood changed and become merrier and less heavy with emotion.

Tarrant said, "I wonder if Mirana and Étienne are having dinner too right now, in Paris."

"They probably are. And I imagine it's quite romantic." Alice laughed. "Mother and I interrupted them earlier when they were out on her terrace together. They were in a rather romantic embrace."

Mrs. Kingsley grimaced slightly. "Yes, I felt terrible intruding on such a tender moment."

"I did too, but we didn't know." She smiled, thinking about them, then said, "They'll be next."

"I think you're right about that," said Mrs. Kingsley.

The conversation turned to the wedding and the reception ball.

"It's going to be so lovely," Alice said. "Mirana won't tell me what she's planned but I know it's going to be quite something."

Tarrant nodded. "I'm sure it will be. The balls she's thrown already have all been amazing. I can't think what she'll do to top them, but I know she'll try."

He and Alice grinned at each other, knowing Mirana as they did.

Dinner flew by and when it was over they went back to the Kingsley house.

"Perhaps you should take a look around and see if there's anything you want to bring back to Underland," Mrs. Kingsley said. "I'm going to get Freda."

Alice and Tarrant went up to her bedroom and Tarrant pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. "No hat-making room for us tonight, I'm afraid," he whispered.

"Why not?" Alice said, staring at him.

"Because if we go tonight I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself," he whispered in her ear. "And...if we wait, it will make tomorrow night all the more special."

Alice sighed. "I suppose so," she said.

He laughed. "My naughty vixen. Don't tempt me!" He hugged her. "I want you so much. Too much. We have to wait."

She caressed his face, gazing into his eyes, which were looking at her so earnestly. "Alright," she whispered. "You're right. We'll wait." She kissed him adoringly. "Come, help me pack then. I want to bring some more clothes back."

She got out a suitcase and they went to her dressing room and picked out some dresses for Alice to take back with them.

"I can bring some of these to Paris," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You'll have to help me pack for our honeymoon," he said softly. "I won't know what to bring."

She smiled and leaned back against him. "I will."

They gathered some more clothes then packed everything in her suitcase.

"We should go soon, angel. I want to get back to the dress. It's almost finished but there's still more to do."

Alice hugged him. "Alright, love. Let's go. But give me another kiss first. A good one," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ravishingly. "How's that?" he said with a wicked grin.

She giggled. "Very very tempting," she whispered. "Let's go before I change my mind about waiting and end up ravishing you myself."

He laughed. "Come then. We better go." He took hold of her suitcase and they went downstairs to the sitting room.

Mrs. Kingsley came down just after them. "Are you two ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

They nodded.

"Freda?" Mrs. Kingsley called.

The maid came in moments later, her white dress folded over her arm. She showed it to Alice and Tarrant. "Is this alright?" she asked.

"It's perfect," Alice said. "Are you ready to go, Freda?"

When the maid nodded, Alice told everyone to get in place then she called for Absolem.

He appeared seconds later. "Ready to go back?" he asked.

Alice nodded and he fluttered over then perched himself on her shoulder.

"Go on," he said.

"Close your eyes, everyone. On the count of three. One...two...three..."

They arrived in Alice's chambers a moment later.

"Thank you, Abby," Alice said softly.

He smiled then fluttered off and disappeared.

"I'm going to retire for the night," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner," Tarrant said and he gave her a hug.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at him affectionately then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, you two. See you tomorrow," she said.

After she and Freda left, Tarrant kissed Alice tenderly then said, "I'm going down to work on the dress. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

She hugged him and kissed him sweetly. "Yes," she said.

"I love you," he whispered, holding her close.

She hugged him tightly, breathing him in. "I love you, too," she whispered.

They kissed one last time, then Tarrant left.

Alice knocked on Cora's door and the maid came out.

"Oh! You've brought some more things back?" she said when she saw the suitcase in Alice's hand.

Alice nodded and they went to the dressing room and unpacked it together, putting the clothes away in the closets, then Cora helped Alice out of her dress and took down her hair.

Afterwards, Alice told Cora she was going to read for a bit then go to bed early. "Tomorrow's a big day and I want to be well rested," she said with a happy smile.

Cora smiled and bid her goodnight then went back to her room.

Alice washed up and changed into her bedclothes then picked out something to read.

She got into bed and read for awhile, and when she finally began to grow tired, she put the book away, then laid down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Tarrant.

* * *

**A/N: To the reviewer who wrote this lovely and erudite review (**_ok this is ridiculus its chapter 62 and they havent had sex yet! and please for the sake of everyone, let someone else write the lemon. your a great writer but lacking imagination in the sex scene area. enjoying the story.__**)**_**, I find it hard to believe you read 62 chapters and still don't get the whole bloody point of what I've written. **

_**This isn't porn.**_** It's a tender and delicate love story, set in the 1870's, and it's staying true to that era. I'm getting really tired of having to explain the meaning behind everything, and point out all the subtle nuances I've crafted into this story. It makes me feel like I'm teaching an English literature class. **

_**They don't have sex because in that time period, they wouldn't. **_**How much clearer do I have to get? How many Story Notes do I have to write before some of the less educated (and perhaps younger) readers understand that this is not set in 2010, but in a time where people didn't have sex unless they were married? Both Alice and Tarrant are virgins. They'd never even 'French-kissed' before. Every time they're intimate, they go a little further, but they are still shy about every step they take forward. Their sensual explorations go very slowly, as they're new to it all and more importantly, they're bound by the tight restrictions and conventions of that era. To touch a breast back then is practically the equivalent of going down on someone in this age. The way I've written their intimate scenes is bloody **_**deliberate**_**. I'm not lacking imagination in the 'sex scene area,' as you so charmingly put it. If I wanted to, I could write hardcore pornographic scenes that would make a whore blush...but that's not what I'm writing. The progression of their sexuality is **_**in character**_**. **

**This is not a typical fanfic. I'm a **_**writer**_**, not a fanfic writer who is into that whole subculture. I hate it when people request lemons and limes and whatever the hell else the lingo is in the fanfic world. This story is over two novels in length and I've only posted it here because it's based on a story/movie already written, with pre-established characters. I'm getting so frustrated with some of the inane responses by people who clearly can't grasp the literary content of the story. If you're looking for Alice and Tarrant to have a graphic and raunchy shag, go find a story that's written that way. The Alice and Tarrant in this story are in character and are behaving in a way that's true to the time period they live in. **

**Right now I'm really annoyed and hopefully I'll get over it quickly so I can finish the story. But at this time, I'm so frustrated I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I spent hours writing this chapter all last night and today so I could get closer to the finish line, but also stay to true to the style this story is written in, so to see a review like that really pisses me off. To all the people who **_**do**_** get it, I apologise. I've spent over two months on **_**Alice in Underland**_**, writing hours and hours each day, and I've managed to put out a story that's over 238,000 words so far and will be the length of three novels in one by the end. I've put a lot of time and effort researching the 1870's to make this story authentic, down to the smallest details, and I've worked hard to maintain the integrity of the characters, yet I keep getting this constant barrage of requests for SEX...or comments that show that the particular reader who posted their review doesn't get the point of the story **_**at all**_**. It's mind-boggling, honestly. I can take constructive criticism and I've even gone back and re-written certain scenes and chapters thanks to some of the more intelligent critiques, but when I get crap that doesn't even **_**apply**_** because it's coming from a complete and utter lack of understanding due to youth or ignorance, it's more than frustrating; it's depressing and it really puts me off.**

**Hopefully now that I've let off a little steam I can move on and shake off my annoyance so I can get back to work and write the next chapter, which will be the wedding.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Day Eleven**

Alice was awakened the next morning by Mirana herself.

"Time to wake up, Alice!" she chirped brightly, sitting down on the bed with a bounce, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Alice sat up and smiled. "Well! You're awfully chipper this morning," she said. "Did you have a nice time in Paris?"

Mirana giggled. "It was incredible! So magical. I can't even tell you how amazing it was!"

Alice laughed. "I knew you'd love it. Though I suspect your enjoyment of it had as much to do with Étienne as it did Paris itself."

"Yes...well...that's true." Mirana smiled, her eyes soft. "But it really is how you described it. Enchanting." She gazed at her friend. "Your honeymoon is going to be so wonderful. Étienne and I went to his residence there to get it ready for your honeymoon and it's absolutely beautiful. It's on one of the islands in the middle of the Seine and the view is truly sublime."

"One of the islands? You mean Île Saint-Louis or Île de la Cité?"

"The first one sounds right. Yes...that's the one. It's so charming there."

Alice smiled happily. "I know. It's a lovely area. Tarrant won't believe his eyes when he sees it." She grinned at Mirana. "So did you do the sunset cruise around the Seine?"

"We did. It was...glorious. And so romantic." She sighed dreamily. "And then we had dinner at a restaurant, which was also very romantic."

"You look so beautiful right now. All lit up, inside and out. It must have been a really special night," Alice said.

"It was." She smiled at Alice. "But now...it's a very special day. _Your_ special day. And you have to get up! There's a surprise waiting for you."

"What? What is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but I will," she said with a grin. "The Ladies from Court are all waiting for you in the Royal Dining Hall. They wanted to give you a special pre-wedding breakfast party."

"Oh!" Alice cried. "How lovely!" She got out of bed. "I should hurry then, if they're waiting."

"Go get ready then come to my chambers and we'll go down together," Mirana said.

Alice nodded and rushed off to the washroom to get washed up. When she was done, she got Cora and the maid helped her dress.

"I have no idea how hectic this day will be so in case I forget to tell you, remember...we're all gathering at the Queen's chambers at teatime to get dressed for the wedding," she told Cora. "Oh! And I'll be wanting a bath after this breakfast so I can wash my hair."

"I'll make sure everything is ready for you, my Lady," Cora said with a smile. "Don't you worry."

Alice thanked her then took her leave.

She went to Mirana's chambers and Giselle answered. "Are you alright?" Giselle asked, gazing at Alice as she ushered her inside. "You seem a bit frazzled."

Alice smiled. "Yes, I'm just a little overwhelmed. There's so much to do before the wedding!"

Mirana came in from the terrace, along with Mrs. Kingsley.

"We'll get it all done in time," Mirana assured her.

"Yes. Leave it to us," Mrs. Kingsley said. "We have it all under control."

"Shall we go then?" Mirana said.

Alice and Mrs. Kingsley nodded and the three ladies left the Queen's chambers and headed for the Royal Dining Hall.

"Remember to act surprised," Mirana whispered just before they entered.

When they went in, Alice couldn't believe the sight that greeted her. All the Ladies from Court were there and the Hall had been decorated quite beautifully, with white flowers and garlands of ivy everywhere.

"Oh my!" Alice exclaimed. She didn't need to pretend to be surprised. She stared at everyone, her eyes wide with wonder.

The Ladies all smiled at her, looking rather excited. "Happy Wedding Day!" they cried.

Fleurette and Cyrilla came up to them first, both beaming. "Good morning, Alice, Helen. Your Majesty," they said with a nod.

"I can't believe this!" Alice said in astonishment.

The Ladies Arabella, Isolde and Tamaryn came up to them next.

"We got together and decided what better way to begin your special day than to have a little breakfast celebration," Lady Arabella said warmly.

"I...I...thank you," Alice said. "This is amazing!"

"Come...sit down," Lady Tamaryn said.

Alice was led to the table and Mirana went to her throne chair and indicated to Alice that she was to sit in her usual place, on Mirana's left side, with Mrs. Kingsley to sit in the place the Knave usually occupied.

The Ladies gathered around and when Mirana nodded, they all sat down.

Fleurette sat beside Alice and grinned. "I know we're all sharing in the festivities at the reception ball but we wanted to do something special for you, and spend some time with you on your big day, just us ladies."

Alice smiled brilliantly. She was touched that they had come up with such a wonderful and thoughtful surprise.

"Your mother told us some of the Otherworld traditions when it comes to weddings and one of them is, the bride is meant to be given a party by her lady friends," Isolde said. "So here we are." She smiled.

Alice smiled back at her then looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "When did you get a chance to tell them?" she asked.

"I ran into Fleurette and a few of the others while you were napping. Right after I left you, I went down to go for a walk in the gardens and that's when I ran into them."

"My goodness!" Alice said. "This is so lovely. And so unexpected!"

Mirana grinned. "First we'll have breakfast...then comes more surprises!" she said merrily.

A group of servants came in with trays and began placing fluted glasses filled with something rose-coloured and fizzy in front of everyone.

"Étienne and I brought some champagne back from Paris and I had the kitchen make a sort of champagne punch with it," Mirana said softly. "It's a mix of champagne and quinberry and strawberry juices." She raised her glass and everyone lifted theirs in turn. "To Lady Alice Kingsley, who shall soon become Lady Alice Hightopp!" she toasted gaily.

"To Lady Alice and Lord Hightopp!" the Ladies toasted, then everyone took a sip of their drinks.

"Oh! This is heavenly!" Fleurette said, and the other women, including Alice, Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley, echoed her sentiments.

The servants returned and began to put out several trays of food on the large sideboard, which had been elegantly decorated with more ivy and white flowers. The breakfast that was on offer was quite lavish, consisting of eggs - poached eggs, scrambled eggs, devilled eggs and omelettes, and there were sausages, ham, devilled kidneys, various pastries and rolls, toast, and an assortment of marmalades and jams of all kinds. There was also tea with all its accoutrements, and next to that were scones with bowls of fresh strawberries and clotted cream.

Before everyone got up to serve themselves, Mirana spoke. "On one of our recent trips to the Otherworld, I discovered the most exquisite thing called crêpes. We had them as a dessert but I think they would be just as nice for breakfast, so I thought we could all have one before we go to the buffet." She leaned over to Alice and whispered, "I had Étienne get the recipe for me."

A second group of servants came in and went around the table, serving everyone.

When everyone took their first taste, there were resounding murmurs of delight, and Mirana beamed, pleased to see them all enjoying it.

After the crêpes were finished, they all went up to the sideboard and began to serve themselves. Alice opted for a light breakfast, selecting a poached egg with some ham on the side.

The mood was quite jolly and as they all ate, they talked about how exciting it was to finally have a wedding in Underland after all these years, especially a wedding between people from the two worlds.

"The reception ball is going to be so wonderful," Cyrilla said. "I can't wait to see us all in our white dresses and the men in their black suits."

"I hope the colour scheme hasn't caused to much trouble," Alice said. "I know it was such short notice. Did anyone have trouble finding a white dress?"

Lady Arabella laughed. "No, we all have white dresses. Lots of them, actually. I think it comes as part of the territory, being in the White Queen's Court."

Mirana smiled. "And I'm sure the men each have at least one black suit. I haven't heard of any trouble there so I think it's all sorted."

When everyone finished eating, the servants came and took the plates away, then another group of servants came in and refilled each lady's glass with more of the champagne punch.

"And now for the second surprise!" Mirana said, her eyes twinkling. "The presents!"

"What?" Alice gasped.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Absolem popped me back to the house while you were napping yesterday, after I spoke to the Ladies and they decided they wanted to do this. And I was able to nip out and get a few things that couldn't be found in Underland. While we were out for our dinner, I had Freda start getting things together, then after we came back to Underland and I told you I was retiring for the night, Absolem popped Freda and me back to the house so we could get it all."

"Good heavens!" Alice cried, stunned. She wasn't expecting any of this, and it was such a big surprise.

Mirana waved a hand at some servants and they left for a moment, then returned carrying several boxes and baskets of gifts.

"Oh! This is too much," Alice whispered, overcome.

A huge basket was placed in front of her.

"This is from all the Ladies," Fleurette said. "We all contributed something to it." In the basket were various sundries such as scented candles, soaps, perfumes, sachets, bath oils and pretty ribbons and other decorative ornaments for her hair.

Alice turned to look at everyone, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "This is so...very lovely. Thank you all, so much," she said emotionally, and the Ladies smiled at her, looking quite moved by her reaction.

"And this is from me," Fleurette said, giving Alice what looked to be a large book of some kind with a rather ornate cover. "This is a book for you to put memories in," she said. "All the pages are empty. You can write in it as a journal and put special keepsakes in here. You can also put pressed flowers in it, such as the ones from your wedding and from the reception ball...that kind of thing."

Alice smiled at her and thanked her. "It's perfect," she said softly. "And I shall certainly be taking some flowers from this breakfast party, along with some from the wedding and reception ball to put in here."

Cyrilla went next, placing a gorgeous and quite artfully adorned découpaged box in front of her. "Similar to Fleurette's gift, here's a box for you to put your special memories and keepsakes in, the things that aren't flat and won't fit into the book. I made it myself."

"It's so beautiful!" Alice said, thanking her warmly. "I love it!"

Lady Isolde gave her a box and said with a smile, "This one's more for Lord Hightopp, as we don't want to neglect him."

Alice smiled and opened it. It was a large collection of different coloured handkerchiefs, some plain and some patterned. Tarrant would love it. "It's so perfect for him!" she said happily. "He's really going to be thrilled. Thank you!"

Lady Arabella and Lady Tamaryn gave her the next gift. "This is from us both, also for Lord Hightopp," Lady Arabella said. "Your mother helped with this one and with Lady Isolde's." It was a basket full of assorted accoutrements and materials that could be used for making hats or rings and other kinds of jewelry.

"Oh! He's going to love this. Truly!" Alice said.

"He's such an exceptional artist, and we thought he might like some new things to work with," Lady Tamaryn said. "Your mother got them from a special shop that sells these sorts of things."

"I went to a different millinery to make sure he got things he didn't already have," Mrs. Kingsley told her softly.

"This means so much to me," Alice said feelingly, looking at her mother and the three Ladies who'd thought to get Tarrant a gift. "All of this...the party, the gifts - for me and for Tarrant, the kind wishes...everything."

More gifts were passed down the table: a set of very fine drawing pencils and some sketchbooks of different sizes, some watercolour paints with a variety of paintbrushes, a collection of sheet music for the piano.

"I told them how artistic you are, and how beautifully you play the piano," Mirana said with a gentle smile, seeing how emotional Alice was getting. "The sheet music is from here, composed by some of Underland's more illustrious pianists over the centuries."

And then more gifts came: books written by Underland authors, tins of sweets, a sketchbook and drawing pencils for Tarrant, some pretty scarves. And then came a rather prodigious life-like painting of Alice facing the Jabberwocky with Tarrant by her side. It was given to her by a woman she didn't know well called Lady Celeste. "This is magnificent," Alice breathed, looking at her in awe. "I'll cherish this forever."

Lady Celeste blushed and smiled. "I'm glad you like it," she said shyly. "I painted it just after Frabjous Day but never had the opportunity to show it to you before. But then I decided, this was the perfect time to give it to you."

Mrs. Kingsley studied it for a long moment then said, "Is this how it really looked?"

Everyone nodded.

"It's exactly that moment in time, with every detail captured perfectly," Alice said, smiling at Lady Celeste, who suddenly seemed quite intriguing. Alice decided she was going to make a point of getting to know her better.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Kingsley said. "The painting itself is stunning...but to see it like this, what you had to face, darling...it's beyond words."

"My Champions," Mirana murmured, looking at Alice, and the two women shared a fond, sisterly smile, both remembering that day and that moment as if it were yesterday.

The servants came in then to refill everyone's glasses.

"This is my last one," Alice said with a giggle. "I don't want to get drunk!"

Everyone laughed. They were all a bit tipsy already.

After the servants left Mirana grinned. "My turn," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She handed Alice a box, and when Alice unwrapped it and looked inside, she blushed.

"What is it?" the Ladies cried.

"Er..." Alice said. "It's a...well..."

"Go on," Mirana said, smiling wickedly. "Show them."

"Mirana!" Alice said, blushing fiercely.

The Queen grabbed the box and took out what was in it and displayed it to all the Ladies, who gasped then began to giggle. It was a rather racy negligee.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "It's for your wedding night, dear."

That made the Ladies giggle all the more.

"Mother!" Alice gasped. She flushed and took a big sip of her champagne punch.

Mirana was giggling madly. "You should see your face, Alice!"

Alice leaned over and whispered, "Just you wait til it's your turn and I make you open my present for you in front of everyone, my dear Mirana!" she said sweetly. "And then we'll see who blushes more!"

Mirana blushed prettily at the thought and Alice laughed.

Mrs. Kingsley said, "My gift is something for later, darling."

Alice nodded.

Mirana checked the time and said, "I'm afraid we'll have to let our dear Lady Alice go now. She has to get fitted for her dress." She looked at Alice. "It's finished now and Tarrant wants you to go for the final fitting."

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"Half past Ten."

"What?" Alice gasped. "I really _must_ go! There's so much to do!"

"Don't panic, darling," Mrs. Kingsley said. "It will all get done in time." She smiled. "And don't worry about your gifts. We'll have them sent to your chambers."

Alice stood and faced everyone. "Thank you all so much for this. It's something I'll never forget. It means so much to me, more than I can say."

"Go on now, you better hurry," Mirana said. "Tarrant sent word half an hour ago."

"Oh dear! I better get going then," Alice said." Thank you everyone. I'll see you all tonight at the ball!" She gave them all a wave and hastily began making way for Arden's workshop.

* * *

Tarrant was in the workshop, gazing at the dress thoughtfully, and when Alice came in and he looked up and saw her face he said, "Are you alright? You look flushed."

She smiled and went to him then wrapped her arms around him. "Hello, my love," she whispered and she kissed him rather amorously.

Tarrant laughed. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a tiny bit. Mirana and Étienne brought some champagne back from Paris so we had a kind of champagne punch. Did you hear what happened...that the Ladies from Court threw me a pre-wedding breakfast party?"

He nodded. "Was it nice, angel?" he asked softly, hugging her.

"It was lovely. Truly. First we had some champagne punch and Mirana had the Cook make us crêpes and then the servants put out the most elaborate breakfast." Alice caressed his face tenderly. "And after we ate, they all gave me presents. Lots of presents. And some were for you, which you'll love. It was amazing." She leaned close and whispered, "Mirana gave me a rather naughty present, for tonight."

His eyes turned emerald. "What did she give you?" he whispered.

"You'll see." Alice giggled and Tarrant smiled.

"Come, my tipsy little angel, you need to get fitted for the dress. Take a look...what do you think?"

Alice looked at the dress and smiled happily. "It's perfect."

Tarrant pulled her close for a kiss then gazed at her, his eyes shining. "Arden, will you call for Mary?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Alice.

Arden went to get Mary and as soon as he left, Tarrant grabbed hold of Alice and kissed her more passionately. Then he hugged her tightly and whispered, "It won't be long now."

"I know," Alice said with a dreamy sigh.

When Arden returned, with Mary in tow, Alice was taken to the dressing room and Mary helped her into the dress. It fit perfectly.

Mary called Arden to the dressing room and when he saw Alice he gasped. "You look absolutely breathtaking," he said, his eyes wide. "Tarrant has really outdone himself. You'll be the most beautiful bride Underland has ever seen."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

Arden checked the fit and declared it to be perfect. "I'll tell Tarrant now so he can relax," he said to Alice with a smile, then he turned to Mary and said, "Help Lady Alice change then I want you to bring the dress to the Queen's chambers yourself."

Mary nodded and after Arden left, she helped Alice out of the dress and back into the one she'd been wearing.

The two women came back out to the workshop and Alice went straight to Tarrant and hugged him. "It's incredible," she said softly.

Mary brought the dress over and told Tarrant she was going to deliver it to the Queen's chambers, if that was agreeable.

Tarrant took one last look at it then nodded.

"I'd better be off now, love," Alice said. "I have so much to do."

He caressed her cheek tenderly. "I don't know if I'll see you again until the wedding." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said in her ear.

"I love you too," she said, hugging him tightly, then she bid him and Arden farewell.

* * *

Alice rushed up to her chambers and immediately sought out Cora.

"I need to have my bath now," she said.

Cora nodded and went to draw the bath then came back out and helped Alice out of her dress.

"While we're waiting for the bath to fill, may I show you my dress, my Lady?" Cora asked. "I haven't had a chance to show it to you yet and I want to make sure it's alright for the wedding."

Alice nodded and followed Cora to the maid's room.

Cora pulled out the dress from her wardrobe and showed it to Alice. "It's perfect," Alice said. "You're going to look lovely, Cora."

The maid beamed. "Thank you," she said softly. "Have you tried on your dress yet?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "Tarrant is such an extraordinary artist. It's absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait for you to see it."

They walked to the washroom and when they entered they saw the bath was almost ready.

"If I may," Cora said in a solemn voice, "I've made you a special blend of bath oils. Rose, for love. Basil, for best wishes. Jasmine, for elegance and grace. Lavender, for devotion. Apple blossom, for hope and good fortune. Lily of the Valley, for happiness, purity and sweetness. Lilac, for true love. And finally, White Carnation, for sweet and lovely innocence, pure love and good luck for a woman."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "How thoughtful."

"This is a hallowed day, my Lady. I thought it best to prepare you for such a blessed and holy event by annointing you with these symbolic oils, as a sort of sacred rite."

"Thank you! It's so good of you, Cora," she said, moved. "Really, everything's happened so fast, there's so much I hadn't thought of. But this is lovely."

Cora smiled. "I'll just add the oils then," she said softly.

"I'm going to go and fetch my undergarments while you do that. I have some special ones for today."

When Alice returned, the bath was ready.

"You get in and soak for awhile, my Lady, and let the oils sink in, then call me when you want to wash your hair. I'll be waiting just outside."

Alice nodded. "Thank you so much, Cora. This really is wonderful of you."

Cora gave her a brilliant smile then left, and Alice got into the bath. It smelled divine. She laid back and breathed in the ambrosial scent of the oils, and thought about how truly sacred and mystical the ceremony would be, how it would not only bind her and Tarrant together for eternity, but it would also actualise her Fate as one of the Guardians of Underland. It was an astounding thought.

After soaking in the annointed water for awhile, Alice got the soap and began to wash.

Cora knocked on the door just as Alice finished. "I should probably get started on your hair now," she called.

Alice told her to come in, and Cora entered and filled a pitcher with warm water then pulled up a stool and sat down. She poured some shampoo into her hand then began to lather it into Alice's hair.

"This has some of the same oils mixed in," Cora said in a hushed voice. Once Alice's hair was completely lathered, Cora told her to sit up so she could rinse it out.

Alice did as she was told and Cora carefully poured the pitcher of water over her hair.

"We might need a couple more rinses," the maid said. She got up and refilled the picher then poured it over Alice's hair again. Then she repeated the process one more time. Finally she said, "If you'll stand, I'll pour another pitcher of fresh water over you as a kind of baptismal rite."

Alice stood, and Cora refilled the pitcher then gently poured it over her as she murmured the words, "May this water cleanse and purify you. Go forth into your new life, fully consecrated and divinely blessed." Alice felt a strange tingle go through her, a surge of magic, and shivered.

Cora put the pitcher down then wrapped a towel around Alice's body, then another one around her hair. "I'll wait for you outside," the maid said quietly. "When you've changed into your undergarments, come to the dressing room and I'll comb out your hair."

Alice nodded, and after Cora took her leave, Alice stepped out of the bath and dried off then put on her chemise and bloomers. She was feeling such a strange, powerful rush of something coursing through her entire being, a feeling that was too immeasurable to define. It was awe-inspiring. She towel-dried her hair then left the washroom and went to the dressing room.

Cora sat her down and began to comb out her hair. When the maid finished, she helped Alice into the dress she'd be wearing until it was time for the pre-wedding party at Mirana's chambers, when she'd put on her wedding dress. "Perhaps you should lay down for a bit and rest," Cora suggested. "Then when your hair is fully dried, I'll comb it out again."

Alice smiled at her maid warmly. "Thank you, Cora," she said softly. She went to her bedroom and got down on the bed then closed her eyes. As she laid there, she thought about all that happened over the past eleven days. It still amazed her that only eleven days had passed since she returned to Underland. It didn't seem possible. How strange and curious time was here, she thought. It made her wonder how long it seemed for Tarrant and Mirana and everyone between the time she came to Underland as a child and when she returned two years ago to be Mirana's Champion. It must have seemed endless.

She drifted off to sleep and later she was awakened by Cora, who gently murmured, "Time to get up now, my Lady."

Alice stretched languidly and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Just coming up on Three."

"Good heavens!" Alice cried. She sat up hastily. "There's so much to do! Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Don't panic," Cora said. "Everything's taken care of. Your mother and the Queen both came by to check on you and they said everything's been arranged so I should let you sleep until now." She smiled. "Come, let me brush out your hair now that it's dry."

Alice rose to her feet and followed Cora to her dressing room. The maid sat her down and brushed out Alice's hair until it shined.

"Lovely," Cora said when she finished. "I'll wait to style it until after you get installed in your wedding dress."

"Can you send for my mother?" Alice asked.

The maid nodded then went to get Mrs. Kingsley.

"Darling!" her mother said when she arrived. "How beautiful you look! There's a halo around you." She gazed at her daughter. "It's quite something."

Alice took Mrs. Kingsley's arm and led her outside to the balcony. "I can feel the power getting stronger," Alice whispered.

"So can I," her mother said, looking quite awed. They were quiet for a moment, then Mrs. Kingsley spoke. "Now, darling...I think you should have a little something to eat so I asked Cora to have something sent up."

They sat down and Alice said, "Is everything really arranged? What about the altar for Absolem?"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled. "Yes, it's all been taken care of. All you have to do is show up."

Cora came out a few minutes later with a tray. "Here you go," she said, setting it down. It was a sandwich of some kind and a bowl of soup.

Alice was a bit keyed up and didn't feel particularly hungry but when her mother told her to eat, she dutifully picked up the sandwich and took a bite. As she ate, she told her mother about the bath and how Cora made it such a spiritual experience.

"How wonderful," Mrs. Kingsley said. "That's so very thoughtful of her. I'll have to think of something special to do for her as thanks."

"This has been such an incredible day already," Alice said. "The breakfast party, trying on the dress and finally getting to see it on, the bath..."

Mrs. Kingsley reached out to caress her daughter's face affectionately. "And in just a few hours you and Tarrant shall become Lord and Lady Hightopp."

Alice nodded, her eyes shining. "I can't wait," she said fervently. She looked at her mother. "Have you seen him today?"

"Yes. He's so dear. He's very excited, just as you are." She took out her pocket watch. "I think we should head over to Mirana's chambers now, darling. It's getting close to teatime and Tarrant will be coming up soon to go to Étienne's chambers, and I'm sure you want to wait to see him until the actual wedding."

Alice smiled dreamily. "Yes. You're right. Let's go then," she said.

They went inside and told Cora to get her dress and whatever else she needed for the ceremony then to meet them at the Queen's chambers.

Cora's eyes lit up excitedly and she nodded. "I'll be there in just a moment," she said.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at her and took Alice's arm. "Come along now, dear. Let's get to Mirana's before Tarrant comes up and sees you."

They left Alice's chambers and hastily headed for Mirana's. When they got to her door, the Queen's guards nodded at Alice. "Congratulations on this most joyous day," they said in unison.

"Thank you," Alice said with a happy smile.

Giselle answered the door and ushered them in with a huge grin. "This is so exciting!" she said. "The Queen is in her bedroom. Shall I go get her?"

"If she's not busy," Alice said.

"No, she's not. She's just getting a few last minute things together." Giselle went to get Mirana, and Alice turned to her mother and smiled.

"Alice!" Mirana cried when she came out to the sitting room. "My goodness! You look quite...radiant! There's a light around you."

"It's the magic," Alice said softly. "It's getting more and more powerful, the closer we get to the ceremony."

"Yes," Mirana said thoughtfully, staring at her. "It's rather extraordinary."

There was a knock at the door and Giselle went to answer it.

Cora came in, her eyes sparkling.

"Lovely!" Mirana said. "We're all here." She grinned. "I thought it would be nice to have a glass of champagne first, to get the party started. I've ordered some other refreshments as well. So why don't we go outside and begin the celebration?"

Everyone followed her out to the terrace, and when Alice saw it had been decorated quite festively for the occasion, she gasped. Mirana!" she exclaimed. "This is so nice! I wasn't expecting _this_!"

Mirana laughed. "It's a party, silly. A very special party." She looked at everyone. "Come...let's sit down," she said.

They all took a seat then Mirana told everyone to take a glass. Mrs. Kingsley opened the champagne with a pop and they all laughed merrily.

Once everyone's glass was full, Mirana made a toast. "To this very special day! And to this lovely Otherworld tradition!"

They all drank and Alice smiled. "I'd like to make a toast too." She looked at everyone in turn then raised her glass and said, "To all of you, who've made this day so special already. It means so much to me that you're all here to share in this and be part of my wedding."

They all smiled at her then drank again.

Mirana pointed out the scones and strawberries and the other refreshments and told everyone to eat. "Better have it now before we change!" she said. "We don't want to spill anything on our dresses."

Everyone had a little something and they each had another glass of champagne. Alice made sure to eat enough so she didn't get tipsy.

Finally it was time to start getting ready. Giselle and Cora helped Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley into their dresses first.

"Oh!" Alice said. "You both look amazing!" she said, staring at them in wonder. They did. Both dresses were stunning and so very flattering. They looked beautiful.

Cora helped Giselle next and once the Queen's maid was installed in her dress, she helped Cora into hers. The two maids looked quite pretty and their dresses were perfect...simple, yet very elegant and attractive.

"And you two look amazing as well!" Alice said, gazing at Cora and Giselle in admiration. She felt so happy. It was going to be a gorgeous wedding.

"Now it's your turn, Alice," Mirana said quietly and a hush fell over the group.

They all worked together to help her into her dress and once Alice was fully installed in it, they stepped back to look at her.

The dress was a true masterpiece. It had a sweeping off-the-shoulder neckline and a fitted shirred satin and chiffon bodice with flounced and lace trimmed sleeves that flared to a full bell cuff, and a basque waistline leading to a very full satin and chiffon skirt with several layers of tulle beneath it, which made the skirt billow out enchantingly. It was exquisite.

Mrs. Kingsley started to cry. "Oh my!" she said emotionally.

Mirana gazed at her, tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful, Alice," she whispered. "Like an angel. Truly."

The two maids nodded, staring at her in silent awe.

After they all collected themselves, Alice was sat down so Cora could do her hair. The maid had brought some white roses and baby's breath to adorn Alice's hair, and she wove the flowers quite artfully into the two plaits she'd made, which were then loosely pulled back and gathered then arranged into the shape of a rose. In the front, Alice's long golden tresses flowed freely, cascading delicately down her body in soft waves. She was a vision.

When Giselle began to do Mirana's hair and Cora moved on to do Mrs. Kingsley's, Alice requested that Mirana and her mother both have their hair styled like hers but without the roses and baby's breath woven into their plaits. "And I want you two to have your hair down as well," Alice told Giselle and Cora. "You both have such lovely hair, I don't know why you put it up all the time."

Finally everyone was done. They all stood and gazed at each other, smiling.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

Mirana checked and said, her eyes sparkling, "It's time to go, actually. I'll just pop my head out and ask one of the guards to send word to the men, to let them know they have to get going, and as soon as they all leave, we can go." She went out to the sitting room and everyone followed.

As Mirana opened the door and spoke to the guards, Mrs. Kingsley turned to Alice. "Do you have the ring, darling?"

Alice realised suddenly that she didn't. "Oh no! I left it in my bedroom!" she cried. "How could I forget such an important thing?"

"We'll stop and get it on the way out. Don't worry," Mrs. Kingsley said soothingly. She went over to the credenza to get the bouquets of flowers all the women would be holding for the ceremony and handed them out to everyone, then got the bride's bouquet, which had been kept hidden inside the credenza, and gave it Alice.

"Oh...this is lovely!" Alice said softly, gazing at it reverently. "Did you make this?" she asked.

Mrs. Kingsley nodded and smiled.

Suddenly they could hear the sound of the men walking by outside in the hall, all laughing and talking jovially, and Alice's heart began to race. She couldn't wait to see Tarrant. The time had finally come. She was going to marry him in just a short while!

After a few minutes passed, they all left Mirana's chambers and waited as Alice stopped at her own chambers and went in to get the ring. She couldn't believe she almost forgot it. Once she retrieved it, she joined the other women and they headed downstairs and went out to the front Courtyard where their carriage was waiting. Another carriage was behind it, empty.

Mirana looked at Alice and grinned, her eyes twinkling. "The third carriage is for you and Tarrant, so you can go back to the castle together after the wedding, by yourselves, as husband and wife."

Alice smiled at her friend. "Thank you," she said, touched that Mirana had thought of such a nice thing.

The women got into their carriage and when it started moving, Alice felt her heart begin to race again. She also felt a fresh surge of power course through her.

Mirana looked at her sharply, as if she felt it too. They exchanged a knowing look and smiled.

The others must have felt something as well because they were all quiet as the carriage made its way to Wyndham Heath.

Finally they arrived.

"You stay here, Alice and Helen," Mirana said, blocking them from getting out of the carriage. "When you hear the music, start walking down the path to the tree where the ceremony is to take place."

"Music?" Alice said, surprised.

"I arranged for a few of the Court musicians to come," Mirana said. "Your mother told me a bride always walks down the aisle to the altar with music playing and she gave me the sheet music for them to play the traditional wedding march from the Otherworld."

Alice gaped at her and Mirana grinned, clearly enjoying the astonished look on Alice's face.

"See you at the altar, my dear sister," Mirana said softly then she walked off.

* * *

Alice and her mother turned to each other and smiled.

"This is it, darling," Mrs. Kingsley said, hugging Alice gently. "My little girl is finally getting married."

Alice hugged her mother back and whispered, "I love you. Thank you for all this."

Suddenly they heard the music begin to play.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Kingsley said.

Alice beamed. "I've never been more ready in all my life."

They got out of the carriage and Alice was surprised yet again. A path had been made, lined with stones and flowers, leading to the tree. She looked at her mother, who smiled.

"Come, darling," she said. "Take my arm and let me walk you to the altar."

Alice took her mother's arm and they began to walk. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. When she caught sight of the wedding party her heart began to pound.

And then she saw Tarrant.

He looked absolutely incredible, dressed all in white, from his hat to his clothes, all the way down to his shoes. Suddenly she felt quite breathless.

Their eyes met and locked together as Mrs. Kingsley led Alice to him then took her hand and put it in Tarrant's.

He squeezed her hand, his eyes shining with pure love, and at that moment nothing else existed but him.

Absolem, who was perched on a white column wrapped with ivy, began to speak. "Today is a day that will go down in history," he intoned solemnly. "It is the day that Lady Alice Kingsley and Lord Tarrant Hightopp join together in the sacred union of marriage. This is a Fated union, one that was foretold, and an immense and profound destiny lies ahead from this day forward, for them and for all of Underland."

Alice looked at Absolem then and smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Lady Alice Kingsley, do you accept this man, Lord Tarrant Hightopp, as your husband and your partner for all of eternity?"

Alice gazed into Tarrant's eyes. "I do," she said, feeling her heart swell with so much love she thought it might burst.

"And Lord Tarrant Hightopp, do you accept this woman, Lady Alice Kingsley, as your wife and your partner for all of eternity?"

Tarrant smiled at Alice and squeezed her hand. "I do," he said reverently.

"Alice and Tarrant, do you enter this holy bond knowing all it will entail?" Absolem said in a serious voice, and they both looked at him. "Do you accept the Fate that lies ahead once you consecrate this hallowed covenant and bind yourselves together for all of eternity?

"We do," they said in unison, and Absolem nodded.

"The exchanging of the rings is a tradition that exists both in Underland and the Otherworld. These rings are a symbol of your union and the coronation of your vows," Absolem said. "Tarrant, do you have your ring?"

Tarrant reached into his pocket and took out a silver band.

"Take Alice's hand and place the ring on her finger."

Tarrant smiled and gazed into Alice's eyes as he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Alice almost gasped as she felt a rush of power course through her.

"In placing your ring on Alice's finger, you are now consecrated to her as her husband from this day forward." He looked at Tarrant and said, "Repeat after me: I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed."

Tarrant said, his eyes never leaving Alice's, "I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Alice, do you have your ring?" Absolem said.

She nodded and reached into her bouquet and took out what had once been her father's wedding band.

"Take Tarrant's hand and place the ring on his finger."

Alice's heart pounded faster as she slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of Tarrant's left hand. It fit perfectly. The moment it was on him she felt another surge of power course through her.

"In placing your ring on Tarrant's finger, you are now consecrated to him as his wife from this day forward." Absolem looked at Alice knowingly and said, "Repeat after me: I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed."

She gazed at Tarrant breathlessly and said, "I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity, and with this ring, I thee wed."

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this divine union," Absolem intoned. "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle."

Alice felt her entire body start to tingle and she heard Mirana gasp softly.

"And so it is that I now ordain this joining to be complete and absolute. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Absolem smiled at them, his eyes twinkling. "You may now seal your bond with a kiss."

Tarrant pulled Alice to him and kissed her tenderly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby present to you: Lord and Lady Hightopp," Absolem said, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Music began to play and Alice looked at everyone, dazed.

Her mother was crying and so was Mirana.

Étienne and Arden were beaming with delight.

Absolem was staring at her, his eyes serious and knowing. He fluttered up and sat on her shoulder then whispered, "Don't be alarmed as you feel the power and magic awakening in you. I can feel it and so can the Queen, and I know how potent it is. It's awakening more fully in all three of us, now that you've bound yourself to your Fate. But we'll talk about all that later, Guardian." He smiled at her. "For now it is time for you and your husband to celebrate."

Tarrant smiled, having heard all that Absolem said.

The butterfly looked at him. "Congratulations," he said.

Tarrant gazed at him. "Thank you."

"Take care of her," Absolem said, his voice suddenly gruff with emotion.

Alice reached up to softly pet his head. "He will, Abby," she said affectionately.

"I know." He smiled at her. "I'm off to the castle now. I'll see you at the reception ball."

"Thank you, Abby...for everything," Alice whispered.

He fluttered up and kissed her cheek then smiled and fluttered off, disappearing a moment later.

Alice grinned at Tarrant then said, "Mirana's arranged for us to go back in our own carriage, just us, so perhaps we should talk to everyone now."

He took her hand and nodded, then pulled her to him for a kiss. "Alright," he whispered. "Lady Hightopp."

Alice gazed at him, her heart swelling.

Mirana approached, a huge smile on her face. "My goodness!" she said. "That was quite...something!" She leaned closer and whispered, "Are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

Alice nodded.

"I feel it too," Tarrant said softly, "but differently than you three do, I'm sure."

"Alice! Tarrant!" Mrs. Kingsley said, coming up to them and hugging them both at once. "How beautiful that was!"

Étienne grinned. "_Félicitations_!" he cried. "May I offer my most sincere congratulations!"

Arden came up and clapped Tarrant on the back then smiled at Alice. "What a glorious wedding that was!" he exclaimed.

Étienne grabbed Mirana's hand and pulled her closer then put his arm around her. "Yes. It was very spiritual. Quite moving."

Giselle and Cora came up, both looking a bit shy.

Alice went and gave each of them a hug. "I'm so glad you were here to be part of this," she said warmly.

"Why don't we head back to the castle?" Mirana said. "The ball will be starting." She looked at everyone. "Shall we?"

They all began to walk down the path towards the carriages, talking about how beautiful the ceremony had been.

When they got to the carriages, Mirana grinned as Tarrant helped Alice into theirs.

"Enjoy your carriage ride, Lord and Lady Hightopp," she said with a giggle. "See you at the castle."

Tarrant laughed then he got inside and sat next to Alice.

The carriage began to move and once they'd gotten away from the other carriages they kissed then smiled at each other adoringly.

"Come here," Tarrant whispered, pulling Alice onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're my husband," Alice whispered in wonder.

"And you're my wife," he said softly, cupping the back of her head with his hands and kissing her. "You look so beautiful, angel."

Alice caressed his face, gazing into his eyes. "And you," she said, "look so incredibly gorgeous." She pulled his head to hers and kissed him amorously. "Let's skip the ball and go straight to the wedding night," she whispered.

He laughed. "How terribly naughty of you, Lady Hightopp." He gazed at her and turned serious. "I have something very special planned but we'll have to wait until after the ball."

She hugged him. "I know." She extended her left hand to admire her wedding band. It looked so perfect with her engagement ring. "Did you make this one too?"

He nodded. "Where did you get mine?" he asked, looking at it.

"My mother gave it to me. It was my father's." She gazed at him and smiled. "Mother said there's no man more worthy to have that ring than you."

Tarrant stared at her, looking quite moved. "I can only imagine what it means to both of you to give me such a precious gift." He wrapped his arms around Alice more tightly. "It means so much to me, knowing that."

They cuddled together happily for the rest of the ride back to the castle.

As the carriage pulled up to the front of the Courtyard, Tarrant gave Alice a sweet kiss, then whispered, "I love you."

Alice kissed him back and said, "I love you too, husband."


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Day Eleven**

When the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle, a footman approached as Tarrant was helping Alice disembark.

"My warmest congratulations, Lord and Lady Hightopp," he said with a bow.

"Thank you," Alice said, smiling elatedly. She loved the sound of her new name.

Tarrant grinned. Apparently he loved the sound of it too.

"The Queen has asked me to escort you to where she and the rest of your wedding party are waiting," the servant told them. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to them."

Tarrant took Alice's hand and they followed the footman inside.

He led them through to the back of the castle, to a small room adjacent to the hall that led to the back Courtyard.

The wedding party was there waiting for them, having just arrived themselves minutes before. They all looked quite animated.

Mirana beamed at them when they came in, her eyes alight with excitement, and said, "Are you ready for the reception ball, Lord and Lady Hightopp?"

Alice and Tarrant grinned at her and nodded. Mrs. Kingsley smiled and took Alice's bridal bouquet, telling her she'd keep hold of it for the time being, then the Queen opened the door and they all left the room and began making their way towards the archway that led out to the back Courtyard.

"We'll all go first," Mirana said, just before they got to the archway. "Then when I announce you, come out slowly so everyone can see you and walk straight to the middle of the Courtyard, as you'll immediately have the traditional first dance of the bride and groom, to make a dramatic entrance and start things off with a bang."

Alice laughed. A dramatic entrance indeed. That was so like Mirana!

"Alright, here we go," the Queen told everyone, sounding giddy with delight.

A horn sounded and when the music began to play, Mirana and Étienne walked forward in the lead, with Mrs. Kingsley and Arden next, followed by Giselle and Cora.

Alice and Tarrant stood back to the side so no one could see them and they looked at each other and laughed when they heard the gasps of the crowd.

"Not only are they making a dramatic entrance of their own because they look so majestic and splendid all in white, but I'm sure the appearance of our dear Marquis on the Queen's arm is causing quite a stir," Alice said with a giggle.

Tarrant laughed then pulled Alice to him for a sweet kiss. "But once everyone sees you, no one will have eyes for anyone but the bride," he whispered, caressing her cheek. "You look so beautiful, angel."

"I imagine you'll garner just as much attention as I will, because you look absolutely glorious," she said softly, her eyes shining. "Truly. You look _amazing_."

He smiled at her adoringly and kissed her again. "I love you, wife," he whispered, gazing into her eyes reverently.

"And I love you, husband," Alice whispered, feeling a shiver of magic go through her.

The music stopped suddenly and they could hear Mirana begin her speech. "Good evening, all. Ladies and gentlemen, friends. We're all gathered here tonight in celebration of a very special event, one that I'm sure will go down in history. As you all know, it's been many many years since a wedding has taken place here in Underland, but this is an especially momentous occasion because the two people who have just become husband and wife are so very dear to us. Not only are they a shining example of true love and an inspiration to us all, but they are also two of the most kind, noble, courageous and exceptionally caring people I've ever known, and I'm proud and honoured to call them my friends."

Alice smiled. Mirana sounded like she was getting a bit emotional.

"So without further ado," the Queen continued after taking a moment to collect herself, "may I present the bride and groom, Lord and Lady Hightopp!"

Everyone began to clap and cheer.

The music started up again and Tarrant offered Alice his arm. "Shall we?" he said, his eyes sparkling.

Alice took his arm with a happy smile and nodded.

The moment they stepped outside, a hush fell over the crowd.

As Tarrant slowly led Alice to the middle of the Courtyard, they only had eyes for each other. It was as if nothing else existed.

The music changed and Tarrant bowed sweepingly at his wife. "Will you dance with me, Lady Hightopp?" he said.

Alice smiled softly at him and curtsied. "I would be honoured, Lord Hightopp."

Tarrant took her into his arms and they began to dance. They gazed into each other's eyes, swept away by the beautiful music and the magic of the night, and soared across the Courtyard, instantly transported to that divine and enchanted world that was all theirs, and theirs alone. They smiled exultantly, dancing and sailing around gracefully, spinning in circles, giddy with pure elation and joy, as they waltzed across the floor. Tarrant twirled Alice around, his eyes sparkling with happiness and mirth, and she laughed breathlessly as he twirled her around again, then pulled her close, gliding them elegantly back across the Courtyard, twirling and spinning her about in circles, making Alice feel as if they were flying. It was sublime.

When the song ended, everyone began to cheer wildly, breaking them from their rapturous reverie, and they smiled at each other, then together they bowed and curtsied to the crowd. They had been so wrapped up in each other, neither of them had noticed the way the Courtyard had been decorated, but as they took a look around, their eyes grew wide with wonder.

It was truly magical, like a fairytale come to life. And it was all for them.

As it had been for their betrothal ball, the Queen's dais was set inside a white gossamer canopy surrounded by fairylights, and on the dais was the table for the wedding party, with the chairs at the back, lined up in a row to face the crowd. The table was lavishly dressed with a rich, sumptuous white silk tablecloth topped by a lush and rather opulent extra wide pink velvet runner, upon which was a second more narrow runner made of several layers of white tulle that ran down the middle. Spread across the tulle from end to end was a row of simple rectangular glass vases, each of which were crowned by a thick black silk ribbon that had been wrapped several times over and tied in a voluminous bow at both the front and the back. Every vase contained a single symmetrically arranged line of pink and white roses garnished with sprigs of baby's breath, which looked quite chic and elegant, and spaced evenly between each vase was a glass bowl filled with water and two floating white candles. A long garland of ivy adorned with pink roses and more baby's breath was woven artfully between the vases and bowls of floating candles, stretching out from one end of the table to the other.

On both sides of the Courtyard there were matching white gossamer canopies surrounded by fairylights, and inside the canopies were two long tables that had been decorated and dressed identically to the wedding party's table, the chairs lined up in the back so that everyone was faced forward, though at the moment, no one was sitting; they were all standing, clapping and cheering jubilantly.

The Court musicians were assembled on either side of the Queen's dais, in two semicircles that faced each other, like they had been for the betrothal ball.

It was absolutely charming.

Tarrant smiled at Alice then led her to the Queen's dais. They stepped up onto it and took their seats at the middle of the table. On Alice's side sat Mirana, and next to her was Étienne, with Giselle beside him. On Tarrant's side was Mrs. Kingsey, with Arden seated next to her, and Cora beside the Dressmaker at the other end.

Alice turned to Mirana and beamed. "This is truly spectacular," she told her friend. "It's so very beautiful, so incredibly lovely."

Tarrant nodded his agreement. "Yes, you really outdid yourself this time. This is remarkable."

Mirana smiled delightedly. "I'm glad you like it." She looked up and gave a nod and a large group of servants came outside and started to serve everyone dinner.

A second group of servants came out behind them and began to serve everyone glasses of champagne.

"More champagne?" Alice laughed. "How much did you bring back with you?"

"Lots!" Mirana giggled. "We had to make several trips back and forth to get it all, and your mother brought some as well."

Étienne grinned. "You two looked absolutely wonderful out there just now. Tarrant, what a magnificent dancer you are. Most impressive."

"Yes," Mrs. Kingsley said. "It was rather amazing to watch. And you both look so stunning in your beautiful dress and your white suit, it made the impact all the more dramatic."

"You should have seen everyone's faces," Mirana said with a giggle. "Honestly! They were all staring at you in awe."

Étienne took Mirana's hand and brought to his lips. "I saw them looking at you in the same way, _ma chérie_," he said softly, kissing her hand.

Some servants came up on the dais and began to serve them all. Once everyone had a glass of champage, Mirana pushed back her chair and stood. McTwisp, who was the Queen's Page, called everyone to attention.

"I'd like to make a toast," Mirana said, raising her glass. "May the heavens smile down on us all and bless this divine union. To Lord and Lady Hightopp!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cried, "To Lord and Lady Hightopp!"

As Alice took a drink, she felt another rush of powerful magic surge through her.

She and Mirana exchanged a look and smiled.

The Queen remained on her feet then looked at everyone assembled and gave a nod, indicating the dinner had officially begun. She sat back down and whispered to Alice, "Did you just feel that? That one was really powerful."

Alice nodded. "It's astounding, isn't it?"

They began to eat. Again, Mirana had outdone herself. The food was exquisite.

"This tastes gorgeous," Alice said.

Tarrant, who had been talking to Mrs. Kingsley and Arden, suddenly covered Alice's hand with his and she turned to look at him. They smiled at each other elatedly.

When the first course was finished, Mirana leaned over and whispered something to Étienne.

He rose and offered the Queen his hand. "May I have this dance, _ma douce Reine_?" he asked gallantly, his eyes soft.

Mirana nodded and took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Alice asked quietly, a big smile on her face.

Mirana grinned and gave her a little wink.

Another hush fell over the crowd as the Marquis led the Queen to the middle of the Courtyard. All eyes were on them as Étienne bowed and Mirana curtsied. Then Étienne took Mirana into his arms and they began to dance.

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a smile.

This was a public declaration of their courtship. Everyone stared at the Marquis and their Queen with wide eyes as the couple danced around the Courtyard.

"How lovely," Alice murmured happily.

Tarrant squeezed her hand. "They'll be next. There's no doubt about it."

Mrs. Kingsley nodded, as did Arden. "Yes, it certainly appears that way," Mrs. Kingsley said.

Like Tarrant, Étienne was a very graceful and elegant dancer, and as he swept Mirana around the floor with such skill and stately refinement, their true nobility and eminence shined through, for everyone to see.

He and Mirana looked incredible together. It was truly something to behold.

When the song ended, Étienne kept hold of Mirana's hand and bowed at her with aristocratic grace and she curtsied majestically, a soft smile on her face, as the crowd clapped reverently, all looking quite awed.

The Queen and the Marquis smiled and nodded at everyone in appreciation, then Étienne escorted Mirana back to the table.

"Well!" Alice said, grinning at them. "That was quite something."

Mirana had never looked more beautiful. She gave Alice a dreamy smile then turned to look at Étienne, who was gazing at her tenderly, his eyes soft and adoring.

Alice, Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley exchanged a look and smiled. Yes, they would be next, Alice thought.

The servants came out with the second course and once everyone was served, they all began to eat again.

"This is so enchanting," Alice said. "All of it. The way everything's been decorated, the table, the food, the music, the company." She gazed at Mirana. "It's lovely. Thank you."

Mirana smiled.

"Where's Freda and our dear Kendrew?" Alice asked with a grin.

Mirana leaned over and discreetly pointed them out, and the two women giggled at the sight of them.

The Kingsley's maid and the Knave were sitting apart from the others at their own small table which was off to the side of the Queen's dais, set up against the half wall that surrounded the Courtyard, and from the look of things, they were clearly enjoying a rather romantic meal together.

Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley both took a quick peek and Tarrant smiled in amusement.

"They seem rather cosy," he said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes," Mirana giggled. "Who would have thought that our Kendrew would turn out to be so...romantic."

Alice grinned impishly and leaned close to her and whispered, for Mirana's ears only, "And to think...that could have been _you_, instead of Freda."

Mirana burst out laughing. "Good God!" she exclaimed, laughing ebulliently at the thought of it. She leaned over and whispered, "I'm very happy with my dear Étienne, thank you very much!"

Alice laughed.

When everyone finished the second course and the servants came to take the plates away, Tarrant turned to Mrs. Kingsley. "I believe it's an Otherworld tradition for the groom to dance with the bride's mother," he said. "Will you dance with me, Mrs. Kingsley?"

Mrs. Kingsley smiled at him affectionately and said very quietly, so only Alice and Tarrant could hear, "My dear Tarrant, you're my son now. I should like it very much if you'd call me Mother." She gazed at him earnestly, her eyes soft.

Alice couldn't see Tarrant's face, as he was turned towards her mother, but she could tell he was quite moved. "Yes, Mother," he said, his voice heavy with emotion. He stood and offered Mrs. Kingsley his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Mrs. Kingsley took his hand and rose, smiling at him tenderly, then they headed for the middle of the Courtyard.

Alice watched, tears welling in her eyes, and Mirana nudged her.

Apparently, she'd heard their exchange as well and she looked rather moved herself. "How very precious," she whispered to Alice, and they both smiled.

"I believe it's also the custom for the bride to dance with her father, or the best man, if the father isn't present," Arden said softly, turning to look at Alice. "Would you do me the honour, Lady Hightopp?" he asked.

She nodded, and he got up and offered her his arm then led her to the middle of the Courtyard, to dance next to Tarrant and her mother. About halfway through the song, Mirana and Étienne joined them. Alice smiled to herself. The six of them must be quite a charming sight, dressed all in white as they were.

When the song ended, everyone clapped and the three couples all smiled, bowing and curtsying to the crowd, then they all returned to the table.

The third course, which was the entrée, was brought out.

"After this, we'll form a reception line so everyone can congratulate you, then everyone can dance," Mirana said. "The wedding cake will come out a bit later."

Alice nodded. "That sounds good."

"I like the idea of a reception line," Tarrant agreed. "That way we can make sure we've had a chance to speak to everyone here."

Étienne grinned. "And everyone will get a chance to meet me," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Mirana laughed. "Yes, I'm sure they're all dying to get a good look at you." She leaned close to him and whispered, "Especially now that they see their Queen is officially being courted."

Étienne gazed at her sweetly and covered her hand with his own.

Alice turned to Tarrant and they exchanged a happy smile, thrilled that their friends had declared themselves and made their courtship official.

"So...we should probably talk about your honeymoon," Étienne said. "Mirana and I prepared my home there for you and the servants will have left for Bellangère by now, but they will have made sure everything is ready."

Alice smiled at him warmly. "Yes, Mirana told me about your home. Is it really in Île Saint-Louis?"

He nodded. "It is indeed. _Connaissez-vous l'endroit_?"

"_Oui. C'est enchanteur là-bas. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir votre résidence_," Alice said, beaming. "_Tarrant l'adorera. En particulier, la vue sur la Seine_." She gazed at him. "_Je ne sais pas  
comment vous remercier_."

"_Cela me fait plaisir_." Étienne smiled charmingly. "_C'est une bonne chose vous parlez français si bien. Il facilitera tout, non_?"

"_Si_," Alice said with a grin.

"I can't wait until Étienne teaches me French," Mirana sighed. "It's such a beautiful language."

"I was thinking, once we get started on the liaison project, perhaps I should teach French to those here who might be interested," Étienne said.

"That's a very good idea. I'll help," Alice said. "I suspect we might have more success with the project in France, as no one knows us there. It will be a bit harder in England. There will undoubtedly be a lot of questions about who everyone is and how come no one has ever heard of them before, at least in London."

Mrs. Kingsley joined in the conversation. "We'll find a way to make it work. We just have to come up with a good, believable story."

"Perhaps we can divide our Lords and Ladies into different groups. And we can say one of those groups has been in India all this time and they've all come to England to get introduced to London society. A lot of British people have spent their entire lives in India but they all refer to England as home, even though they've never seen it," Alice said.

"It will take some research, but I think that can work," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Has Margaret sent any more messages?" Alice asked suddenly, thinking of her sister.

"Don't worry about her right now, darling. I've sent her a message telling her you have plans to elope with Tarrant, rather than deal with the fuss of a society wedding. She sent a message back to me asking for details. In my reply, I said you'd tell her all about it when you had a chance but that you just left town to go to Scotland with Tarrant and your Duchess friend."

Tarrant smiled. "You said she's rather conservative. Will she be shocked when she discovers we're already married?"

Alice nodded. "Probably," she said, grimacing. "I expect she'll be a bit difficult about it all."

"Now then, what about your honeymoon?" Mrs. Kingsley said, steering the subject back to something more pleasant. "When are you leaving for Paris?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Alice said, looking at Tarrant then at Étienne and Mirana.

Tarrant took her hand and nodded. "That sounds good."

"Yes, we can go whenever you like," Étienne said. "I understand you now have the ability to pop back and forth between the two worlds, but we'll have to take you the first time so you know where to go."

"It's so exciting!" Mirana said. She leaned close to Alice and said, "Perhaps you should try it...making a jump."

"I will. I'll do it after the ball."

"I wonder if we can pop back and forth here in Underland too now," Mirana said musingly. "I couldn't do it before. Absolem could, obviously. But now that things have changed," she said, giving Alice a significant look, "I wonder if we can do it too."

"Do you want to try it? We could give it a go now, before we do the reception line."

"Oh, yes! Let's!" Mirana said enthusiastically. "We can nip back to the gardens and try to pop up to my chambers for a tick."

Alice looked at Tarrant. "Do you want to come?"

"No, angel. I'll stay here. You and Mirana go, but be quick, alright?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright, love. We'll be right back." She turned to Mirana. "Let's go...quickly, before anyone sees us."

They got up and hastily made way for the gardens, ducking behind the first tree they saw.

"Let's try it together," Mirana suggested. "We'll both wish ourselves to my sitting room."

They joined hands and closed their eyes. "One...two...three..." Alice said.

Alice felt a woosh then opened her eyes. "It worked!"

She and Mirana jumped up and down then hugged each other elatedly.

"How wonderful!" Mirana cried. "This will come in handy, especially when we need to get somewhere in a pinch."

Alice grinned. "Shall we go back? Let's try it this time separately, but back to the same tree."

"Alright. You go first and I'll be right behind you."

Alice closed her eyes and wished herself to the tree they'd ducked behind. She felt a woosh and opened her eyes.

A couple of seconds later, Mirana appeared next to her, grinning madly. "I'm going to love this!" she said gleefully.

"Me too!" Alice said, feeling quite exhilarated. "Come, we better get back to the ball before we're missed."

They made their way back, both smiling and giving each other excited looks.

"What fun we're going to have!" Mirana whispered.

When Tarrant saw the look on their faces he grinned. "I guess it worked?" he said as they took their seats.

Alice turned to him, her eyes shining. "It did. Now I can transport us anywhere in Underland."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Good, because we won't be staying in the castle for our wedding night. So when it's time, you can pop us to where we're going."

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"It's a surprise." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Now that we're married I can kiss you in public," he whispered.

She smiled and whispered, "Do it again."

He pulled her to him and kissed her and suddenly the crowd began to clap.

Alice blushed, realising that everyone was clapping because of their kiss.

Mirana laughed.

"Er...should we do the reception line now?" Alice said, still blushing.

Tarrant grinned.

Mirana looked around and saw that everyone had finished eating. "Alright, I'll make the announcement now." She rose and moved to the front of the dais, then signalled for the musicians to stop playing.

When the music stopped, all eyes turned to the Queen.

"There are a few Otherworld traditions we'll be following now," she announced. "The first is the reception line. I trust you all got the details about that?"

Everyone nodded.

Mirana turned and gestured for the wedding party to join her, and they all got up and went to stand beside her. She then turned her attention back to the crowd. "We'll start with your group in a moment, when I give the signal," she said, pointing to the right. "The rest of you can begin dancing." She turned to Alice and Tarrant and said, "Alright, let's all get down and stand right here in front of the dais."

Cora and Giselle looked at Alice nervously.

"Do you two not want to be part of the reception line? It's alright if you don't," Alice said gently.

The two maids nodded, both looking relieved.

Arden looked at Alice and Tarrant. "If you don't mind, I think it's best if it's just the five of you," he said. "The bride and groom, the bride's mother, and the Queen and the Marquis."

"If that's what you wish," Mirana said. "But you're welcome to join us."

"Yes," Tarrant said. "Are you sure you don't want to join us, Arden?"

He nodded his head. "Thank you, but I think it's better if it's just you five." He surprised everyone by suddenly going over to Giselle and bowing at her gallantly. "Would you honour me with a dance?" he asked softly.

Giselle gaped at him, then nodded, taking his arm, and Arden led her into the crowd of couples who were just starting to dance.

"Good gracious!" Mirana exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting _that_!"

Alice giggled. "They'd be nice together, don't you think?"

Mirana smiled. "Yes, actually. They would."

The two women gave each other a conspiratorial look and smiled wickedly.

"Oh no!" Tarrant said. "I know that look. What mischief are you two thinking of getting up to now?" He grinned.

Alice smiled at him then looked at her maid. She didn't want her to feel neglected or all alone. "Just give me a second," she murmured to Tarrant and Mirana, then she went to the maid and whispered, "Are seeing anyone, Cora?"

Cora nodded, blushing.

"Why don't you go get him then and enjoy the rest of the ball. Have him ask you to dance."

"Oh, but he's just a footman, my Lady," she whispered.

Alice tsked. "That doesn't matter. Look at the Knave and our maid, Freda," she whispered, discreetly pointing them out. "Go on. Go find your footman and tell him the bride has insisted that he dance with you and be your escort for the rest of the ball."

Cora beamed. "You're so kind, Lady Hightopp."

Alice giggled. "I'm still getting used to my new name," she said with a huge smile. "Now go on and get him and have a lovely time. I have to get into the reception line now."

Cora thanked her and curtsied then took her leave, going off to find her footman.

"That was very sweet of you, angel," Tarrant said when she returned to his side.

"Yes, darling. It was," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"There certainly seem to be a lot of romances and potential romances brewing," Mirana grinned. "You two have opened the door." She smiled at Alice and Tarrant and said, "Are you ready?"

They nodded.

"Alright...I'll start the line, then Étienne, you get next to me. Helen, you go next in line, then Tarrant, then Alice. Does that sound good, everyone?"

They all nodded their agreement and once everyone was in place, Mirana gave the signal to the group on the right.

From that point on, it was all a bit of a blur for Alice. There were so many people and creatures passing by, and the queue of well-wishers moved so fast she barely had time to register who was congratulating her. There were some she spent a little extra time with: the Tweedle boys, McTwisp, Bayard, who she hadn't seen since she returned to Underland until now, the Ladies who threw her the pre-wedding breakfast party, particularly Fleurette, Cyrilla, and the Ladies Arabella, Isolde and Tamaryn. When Lady Celeste came by, Alice told Tarrant about the painting she had painted of them facing the Jabberwocky together. "It's truly amazing, Tarrant. So life-like. I can't wait for you to see it."

Lady Celeste blushed and smiled. "I hope you like it, Lord Hightopp."

Tarrant smiled. "I'm sure I will."

"Lady Celeste, perhaps after Lord Hightopp and I return from our honeymoon, we can have tea together," Alice said to her.

"I should like that," Celeste said shyly.

"Lovely," Alice said, smiling at her warmly.

After she moved on, Alice whispered to Tarrant, "She interests me. Wait until you see the painting."

More people came by and it was all a blur again until finally things slowed down to a trickle.

Chessur appeared then.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Hightopp," he said with his trademark grin.

They smiled at him.

"Where's that maid of yours, the one from the Otherworld?" he asked with a mischievous expression.

Alice laughed and pointed out where Freda and the Knave were.

"Congratulations again," he said cheerfully. "We must get together for tea when you return from your trip to the Otherworld. Fairfarren for now," he said, then disappeared.

Alice and Tarrant turned to look at Freda and Kendrew and laughed when Chess popped up right in front of Freda's face, making her scream. The Knave began to yell at him but Chessur merely grinned and evaporated right in the middle of Kendrew's rather severe-looking diatribe.

Alice giggled. "I know it's terrible, but I can't help but laugh."

Tarrant chuckled and said, "Yes, the look on the Knave's face right now is rather amusing."

The March Hare came up to them next and Tarrant gave him a happy smile. "Hello there, Thackery! How are you?"

Thackery giggled and looked back and forth between Tarrant and Alice. "Married!" he cried excitedly, pointing at them. "I can't believe it!"

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife," Tarrant grinned.

Thackery laughed delightedly and bowed at Alice, taking her hand. "Lady Hightopp," he said with a gracious nod then he smiled and began to laugh again. "You really did it! You got married!"

Alice smiled at his exuberance. "We did indeed."

The March Hare grinned at her then his expression changed and he looked at Tarrant. "The Queen told me about Mally," he said in a serious voice.

Tarrant nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry about it," Thackery said. "I tried to tell her that you loved Alice but she wouldn't listen to me."

"She's gone mad," Tarrant said.

Alice put her arm around him. "She'll come around. And when she does, I know she'll feel terrible about what she did. But there's nothing we can do about it now, love. Don't let it spoil our night."

"I won't," Tarrant said softly, gazing at Alice and giving her a tender smile. "Nothing could spoil our happiness."

Absolem appeared suddenly and fluttered over to sit on Alice's shoulder.

"Hello, Abby," she said affectionately.

"I suppose I'll have to endure you calling me that ridiculous name for all of eternity now," he grumbled but he smiled at her fondly. "Hello Tarrant, Thackery," he said with a nod.

"Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" she asked him.

Absolem nodded.

"I'll be right back," Alice told them, excusing herself.

She walked a short distance away until she was out of earshot from everyone then said, "Abby, did you know Mirana and I can pop around Underland too now? We tried it, together and separately, and it worked both times."

"Yes. I imagine we'll all be getting some new abilities. There are some rather interesting ones, I must say. But we'll talk more about all that when you get back from Paris."

She nodded then gazed at him for a long moment. "So...er...what do think of Mirana and Étienne?" she asked hesitantly. "They've declared themselves now, in front of everyone. They're officially courting."

"I know."

"Yes...well...I was wondering...did you happen to see anything in the Oraculum about them?"

Absolem's eyes softened. "They'll be fine, silly girl. Indeed, there _are_ Fates foretold about them but I shan't tell you what they are. All I'll say is you have no need to worry. What you most want for them shall come to pass." He gazed at her. "You must stop worrying, Alice. The future is very bright for Underland. And we three will take care of it, as we are destined to do."

Alice smiled. "I'm so very glad it's us three."

"As am I." He looked at her, his eyes soft, then said, "You should be getting back. I believe it's time for your wedding cake to be presented."

"Alright," she said. "Wait...how are Ilosovic and Elsie?"

"Good heavens! How you love to meddle!" he said reprovingly but Alice knew he didn't mean it. It was one of the things he loved about her. He sighed when he saw her expression. "They're fine. They're happy and in love. Alright?" he said.

"There's a lot of love going around these days," Alice said softly. "What about you? Isn't there a pretty, nice butterfly here that you might like?"

Absolem gave her a horrified look. "Oh no!" he protested emphatically. "Don't you try to play matchmaker for _me_, young lady!"

Alice giggled. "Alright, I'll let you be...for now," she said, then laughed again at the increasingly horrified expression on his face.

"Go have your wedding cake, you foolish girl, and stop this nonsense at once!" he said sternly.

She reached up and pet the top of his head. "Don't be cross with me, Abby."

He gave her a fond smile. "You know I could never really be cross with you," he said. "Now, go back to your husband and have your cake. I can feel the Queen getting anxious."

"You can? Really?"

"Yes, that's one of _my_ new abilities. I am rather attuned to the two of you. God help me."

Now it was Alice's turn to look horrified. "Er...you're not attuned to me at all times are you?"

He chuckled when he saw her blush. "No. You don't need to worry about _that_. I'm only attuned to you when you need me or when you're anxious or distressed."

Alice flushed, embarrassed at the turn the conversation had taken.

Absolem laughed. "Go on now. Have fun at the rest of your ball." He fluttered up and gave her a kiss on the cheek then fluttered off, still chuckling.

Alice couldn't help but smile. She went back to Tarrant and he pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss.

"What were you two talking about?" he whispered. "You both seemed rather...animated."

"We were talking about the new abilities that are awakening in us. And I asked him about Mirana and Étienne, if there was anything about them in the Oraculum."

"What did he say to that? Is there?" Tarrant whispered.

"He said he wouldn't tell me exactly what, but that there were Fates foretold about them. Then he said not to worry, that everything I wish for them will come to pass and that the future of Underland is very bright."

"That's nice, angel," he said, hugging her. "I'm very happy to hear that. But...then why did he look upset with you?"

Alice grinned. "I told him there was a lot of love going around then asked if there wasn't a nice butterfly he might like."

Tarrant burst out laughing.

Mirana came up to them. "It's time for the cake, I think," she said.

"Yes, Absolem told me you were getting anxious about it. He said he's attuned to us now and can feel when we need him or when we're anxious or distressed."

"What? Really?" Mirana said. She took Alice's arm and asked Tarrant to excuse them for a moment, then led her away until they were out of earshot of anyone. "So..when you say he's attuned to us..." she began.

Alice laughed. "If you're wondering if he's attuned to us when we're having...romantic moments, the answer is no. I was concerned about the same thing. He of course, thought that was hilarious. But he assured me he can only feel when we're upset or we need him."

Mirana giggled. "Thank God! Wouldn't that be so embarrassing?" she whispered.

They both laughed, blushing at the thought of it.

"Come on, let's do the cake thing," Mirana said, linking her arm through Alice's. "By the way, you might be interested to know that Giselle and Arden are still dancing together."

"Are they?" Alice grinned.

They reached Tarrant. "What are you two conspiring about?" he said, smiling.

"Nothing," they said in unison, then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Come along, you two. Go sit down now. I'm going to have the cake brought out," Mirana said with a smile. "Then afterwards, it will be time for Alice to throw the bouquet." Her eyes sparkled.

Tarrant took Alice's hand and they got back up on the dais and sat down.

"Where's Mother?" Alice asked.

"She's dancing with Thackery and the Tweedles," Tarrant said with an affectionate smile.

Alice reached out to caress his face. "And now she's your mother too," she said softly.

He nodded, looking emotional again.

"Come here. Give me a kiss," Alice whispered.

He smiled and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Mmmm...lovely," she murmured.

Suddenly the music stopped and a horn sounded, then they could hear McTwisp call everyone to attention.

Mirana got up on the dais, standing at the front, then made her announcement. "If you could all take your seats for a moment, the wedding cake is coming out now."

The crowd parted and everyone began to head back to their respective tents to sit down. Arden, Giselle and Étienne returned and sat down, all smiling, then Mrs. Kingsley came, with Thackery in tow, telling him he must join them, now that they had an extra seat. Cora and her footman had gone off to sit on the half wall on the other side of the Courtyard, opposite Freda and the Knave. Once everyone was seated, Mirana nodded and the music started. The cake was rolled out to the middle of the Courtyard and everyone gasped at the sight of it, including Alice and Tarrant.

"My goodness!" Alice exclaimed.

It was gorgeous and so very grand, with tier after tier stacked up high, each one elaborately adorned with white and pink roses made of icing.

Mirana beckoned for Alice and Tarrant and Mrs. Kingsley to stand and join her at the front of the dais. When they did, she smiled at them then turned and said to the crowd, "The cutting of the wedding cake is another Otherworld tradition, meant to symbolise the first task that the newly joined couple performs together, as a symbol of their unity for their forthcoming married life. Then, after the cake is cut, the bride and groom shall feed each other the first piece, as a symbol of their commitment to always provide for each other."

Everyone clapped, nodding in approval at such a nice tradition.

Mirana whispered, "Alright, you three, follow me."

They all got down from the dais and Mirana led them to the middle of the Courtyard to stand before the cake. Mirana handed Alice a rather elaborate knife.

Mrs. Kingsley smiled and said, "Tarrant, place your right hand over Alice's and both of you slide the knife into the cake together, into the bottom tier of the cake."

Tarrant put his hand on Alice's and together, they slid the knife into the cake and cut the first slice.

Mrs. Kingsley held out a plate and told them to place the slice of cake onto it then cut it again, into two pieces.

After they did so, Mrs. Kingsley told Tarrant to feed Alice the first bite.

Tarrant grinned. He picked up one of the pieces and fed it to Alice, and the crowd cheered wildly.

Alice picked up the second piece and fed it to Tarrant, then they joined hands and kissed, the crowd clapping and cheering boisterously.

The bride and groom smiled and bowed and curtsied.

A group of servants approached to finish cutting the cake for the guests, and Alice, Tarrant, Mirana and Mrs. Kingsley returned to the dais and sat down.

Étienne took Mirana's hand and kissed it. "That was beautiful," he said to them, but his eyes were on Mirana.

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a smile with Mrs. Kingsley.

The first pieces of cake were served to the wedding party then everyone else was served.

"Oh! This tastes lovely!" Thackery exclaimed enthusiastically.

After everyone had finished their cake, Mirana stood and went back to the front of the dais.

The music stopped and she smiled. "The final tradition is the throwing of the bridal bouquet. Will all ladies present please come and stand in front of the dais?"

The ladies all got up and went to the dais.

Mirana grinned and gestured for Alice to join her.

Mrs. Kingsley handed Alice the bouquet then Alice got up and stood beside the Queen, who motioned for everyone to be silent.

"Lady Hightopp will turn around and throw the bouquet behind her, over her shoulder," Mirana said. "Tradition holds that the lady who catches the bouquet will be the next one to marry."

The women all gasped, and looked at each other excitedly.

"Get down there," Alice said to Mirana with a smile.

Mirana blushed and stepped down from the dais to join the other ladies.

Alice grinned and turned around and closed her eyes, then she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and into the crowd.

A collective gasp rose up from the entire assembly and Alice turned to see who had caught it.

It was Mirana. She stood there holding the bouquet, smiling and blushing fetchingly.

Suddenly everyone got to their feet and clapped and began cheering spiritedly, looking quite happy to see that it was their Queen who had caught the bouquet and might now be the next person to marry.

Mirana blushed fiercely then curtsied to the crowd and hastily returned to her seat on the dais. "Did you throw it to me on purpose?" she whispered to Alice.

"No...honestly! I just closed my eyes and threw it behind me," Alice said, smiling widely.

Étienne took Mirana's hand and kissed it and she looked at him, blushing.

He gave her a tender look and grinned.

Tarrant grabbed hold of Alice's hand and she turned to gaze at him. He was smiling happily, as was Mrs. Kingsley, Arden and Giselle. Thackery jumped up and down on his seat joyously and cried, "The Queen caught the bouquet!"

"Will you dance with me, _ma chérie_?" Étienne asked Mirana.

She smiled and nodded, and they got up and headed into the crowd of people who had begun to dance again.

Mrs. Kingsley beamed. "How wonderful!" she said. She turned to Alice and Tarrant. "Mirana told me to tell you that you two could go after the bouquet was thrown, so if you want to slip away now, it might be a good time."

Alice and Tarrant exchanged a look and nodded. They stood up and so did Mrs. Kingsley.

"Come, give me a hug, darlings," she said to them.

Tarrant went first, giving his mother-in-law a heartfelt hug. "Thank you...Mother," he whispered, getting emotional.

Alice watched, and tears came to her eyes. It meant so much to her to see them like this. She hugged her mother next and whispered, "I love you, Mother. Thank you for everything."

Mrs. Kingsley took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, smiling at them both. "I'll see you tomorrow, before you leave for your honeymoon."

They nodded, then said quiet goodbyes to Arden, Giselle and Thackery.

Alice took Tarrant's hand and said, "Follow me," and she led them to the gardens and ducked behind the tree where she and Mirana had tried their first jump within Underland. "Close your eyes, love," she murmured. Once he closed them, Alice closed hers and wished them to her chambers.

They both opened their eyes at the same time and Tarrant gasped.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

Alice grinned. "I wanted to show you our presents before we left...and one of them is something I need for our wedding night," she said, pulling him to her and kissing him.

He kissed her back passionately then said, "Let's hurry then, angel. We've waited so long, and I don't want to wait anymore."

She smiled and pulled him to her bedroom, where the presents were, and told him to sit down on the bed. "These are for you," she said, giving him the box of handkerchiefs. "From Lady Isolde."

He looked inside and gasped in delight. "How wonderful!" he cried happily.

Alice smiled at him tenderly then gave him the basket of accoutrements and embellishments for hat-making and his other artistic pursuits. "And this is from Lady Arabella and Lady Tamaryn."

His eyes got wide as he rifled through the basket, looking at all the treasures it contained. He looked up at Alice. "This is amazing!"

She gave him the drawing pencils and sketchbook, saying, "This is from one of the other Ladies...I believe it was from Lady Davinia." She smiled. "They're all quite impressed with your artistic talents, you know."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

She showed him the presents she'd gotten and finished by unveiling the painting by Lady Celeste.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "This is incredible!"

"It is, isn't it? It's so...perfect," Alice said. "It really captures that moment."

He nodded then looked at her. "Come here," he whispered, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her to him.

She put the painting down and sat on his lap.

Tarrant wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. "Are you ready to go now, angel?"

She nodded. "Let me just get Mirana's present then we can go."

"What is it?" he whispered.

She grinned wickedly. "You'll see." She got up and grabbed the box with the negligee then said, "Alright, I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"We're going to have our wedding night at my Hat House," he said softly. "I had it prepared specially. Do you remember the House clearly? Do you think you can jump us there...to the front door?"

"I think so," she said with a soft smile. "Come here and take my hand."

Tarrant got to his feet and took Alice's hand. "Ready, wife?" he whispered.

"Ready, husband," she said.

They closed their eyes and were wooshed away.

* * *

**** A/N: Just one more chapter to go and that will be the end of **_**Alice in Underland**_**, then I'll be starting on Book Three (**_**Alice in Underland: The Trio of Guardians**_**) after I finish writing Book One (**_**Alice in Underland: The Letters**_**). I'll also continue on with **_**The Knave of Hearts**_**, the companion story about Stayne and Elsie, and I'll get started on the story about Mirana and Étienne somewhere down the line, probably after I've begun Book Three. I just want to say, if some of you have plodded through these 64 chapters, hoping for a **_**very graphic**_** sex scene as the "pay-off," I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed. Their wedding night will be in keeping with the rest of the story, written in the same style. The real "pay-off" to this story was the wedding. Chapter 65 will include their wedding night but it's not going to be pornographic, so I just thought I'd warn you. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary:** After two years, Alice returns to Underland, to face a destiny far greater than she could ever have imagined.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: Here's the link to my photo album for Alice in Underland, with photos I made of Alice & Tarrant, Mirana & Étienne, a map of Underland (which was included in the download of the original screenplay by Linda Woolverton, although The White Sea is purely my invention) and some upcoming **_**Alice in Underland**_** pics (**_**don't forget to take out the spaces in the urls**_**): **

http: /s797 . photobucket . com / albums/yy255/dariasilver/Alice%20in%20Underland/

* * *

**Alice in Underland**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Day Eleven**

_"We're going to have our wedding night at my Hat House," he said softly. "I had it prepared specially. Do you remember the House clearly? Do you think you can jump us there...to the front door?"_

_"I think so," she said with a soft smile. "Come here and take my hand."_

_Tarrant got to his feet and took Alice's hand. "Ready, wife?" he whispered._

_"Ready, husband," she said._

_They closed their eyes and were wooshed away._

_

* * *

_

"We're here," Alice said. "Open your eyes, love."

Tarrant opened his eyes then turned to smile at Alice. He took out a key and unlocked the door, pushing it open slightly, then turned around to gaze at her. "There's another Otherworld tradition," he said softly. "To carry the bride over the threshold, which symbolises that I shall always protect you." He scooped her up in his arms and she laughed breathlessly as he gently pushed open the door with his foot then carried her inside. It was all lit up by a mesh of fairylights that stretched across the ceiling.

Once he set her down, Alice pulled him to her for a sweet kiss. Then she looked around. "Oh!" she cried. "It looks so different than it did before. Where did everything go?"

Tarrant smiled. "Most of the furniture has been moved to a spare room upstairs," he said. He gazed at her and reached out to caress her face. "I know we haven't talked about it yet, but I'm assuming you want us to stay at in the castle, so you can be close to Mirana and your mother and everything that's going on. When we come back from Paris, I was thinking we could fix this house up together and it can be our special place...where we can go when we want to be alone. And now that you can pop us around Underland it makes it all the easier."

Alice wrapped her arms around him. "That sounds so perfect. We can sleep here at night. It was something I was a bit worried about, actually. I don't know if we're meant to move you into my chambers or if Mirana will arrange for us to have larger accomodations, but either way, Cora will be our maid, and I don't want her hearing us when we're in the middle of...things."

"Things," he said in a silky voice, his eyes turning emerald and burning into hers. "Why don't we go upstairs and see about those..._things_?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, which had been wrapped quite charmingly with ivy, then he led her to the bedroom.

Alice gasped when she saw it. All across the ceiling was another mesh of fairylights, casting a gentle glow around the room, which had been decorated in a way that reminded her strongly of India. The bed was huge, low to the ground and pushed up against the wall lengthwise, and it was surrounded by a voluminous soft chocolate brown velvet canopy which was draped on the inside with overlapping panels of beautiful and sumptuous fabrics, lending it an exotic and sensual feel. The bed itself was covered with what appeared to be several layers of rather resplendent thick silk blankets and there were lush pillows of various sizes and textiles scattered all along the back against the wall. On either side of the canopy was an assortment of tall potted plants, and a large rug covered the wood floor, which Alice recognised as being one she'd brought back to London from her travels. She turned to gape at Tarrant. "How did you do this? It's amazing! Gorgeous!"

"Your mother gave me the rug and some of the fabrics," he said softly. "And believe it or not, Absolem actually helped a bit. I know you like the style of India a great deal and he told me how to set up the room to look like it. You also had some photographs of India, which helped too. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she whispered, pulling him close and kissing him. "It's so lovely and romantic." She gazed at him, her eyes smouldering. "And so very sensual."

Tarrant grinned wickedly then turned her around and began to undo the laces of her wedding dress. "Let's get this off you, shall we?" he said in that low, deep brogue of his, making Alice's heart race. After he unlaced her dress, he helped her out of it then began to take the pins from her hair in the back. They worked together to take the roses and baby's breath out as they unbraided her plaits, and finally, her hair was free and loose. Tarrant stared at her. "That chemise is rather nice," he said, his eyes sweeping up and down her body, drinking in the sight of her. "You look so beautiful."

Alice smiled. "I have something else to put on. Something quite naughty," she whispered. "Where's the washroom?"

"Next door to the right," he said.

Alice gave him an amorous kiss then said, "I'll be right back." She kissed him again. "Strip down to your drawers," she whispered, then she picked up the box with Mirana's present that she'd dropped onto the floor when he'd started taking her dress off, and left. She went to the washroom and quickly washed up then shed her chemise and put on the negligee. Her heart was pounding. When she returned, Tarrant was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her, looking rather alluring in just his drawers and a man's silk robe which he'd left open.

"God!" he gasped, gaping at her. "What are you wearing? You look so very...enticing...in that."

Alice went to him and wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hands beneath his robe so she could caress his skin. "It's called a negligee," she murmured, running her hands up and down his back. "Do you like it?"

He responded by picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "Very much...though it won't be on very long," he whispered, getting down on the bed with her in his arms. He kissed her passionately then said, "Wait here. I have to go wash up then get something. I'll be back in a moment."

After he left, Alice laid back on the bed staring up at the canopy. This was it. The time had finally come. She and Tarrant no longer had to hold back and restrain themselves. And after tonight, she would be a maiden no more.

Tarrant returned a few minutes later with a tray, upon which were two fluted glasses, a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. He gazed at her then carefully got down on the bed with the tray in his hands.

Alice took it from him and set it down on the floor, just in front of the bed. "Shall I open the champagne?" she asked softly.

He nodded, staring at her intently.

She took the bottle and opened it with a pop then poured some into the two glasses, handing one to him. "To us," she whispered.

"To us," he echoed, smiling, gently clinking her glass with his, then they both took a sip.

"Come here," she whispered. "Kiss me."

"Have a strawberry," he said, his brogue getting more pronounced. He fed one to her then leaned forward and kissed her rather erotically. "Mmmm," he murmured. "You taste so good...so sweet."

Alice smiled and fed him a strawberry, then she pulled him to her and gave him an ardent kiss. "So do you," she said heatedly.

They each had another sip of champagne, never taking their eyes off each other, then they both got a strawberry and fed them to one another.

After feeding her one more, Tarrant took Alice's glass of champagne and set it down on the floor, along with his. "Lay back," he whispered, his eyes turning emerald and gold.

When Alice did so, staring into those hypnotic eyes, Tarrant swooped down and began kissing her passionately, plundering her mouth with his tongue in a most sensual way, making her feel quite breathless and shivery.

His hands began to pull her negligee up. "Off," he said, and she sat up and let him take it off her.

"You too," she said, slipping his robe off his shoulders.

Once they were both down to just their bloomers and drawers, Tarrant gently pushed Alice onto her back and brushed her hair away from her face. He picked up a strawberry and ran it over her lips then swiped his tongue across them, tasting her mouth. When he pulled back, she opened her mouth to let him feed it to her but he shook his head. "I have something else in mind," he said. He slid the strawberry down her neck and up her throat then followed the trail with his tongue, making Alice moan. When he continued on, slowly sliding the strawberry across her clavicle then licking his way along with it, she wrapped her arms around him. "No," he whispered, taking gentle hold of her arms and spreading them out across the bed. "Let me do this." He slid the strawberry down her body, kissing and licking the sweet juice from her skin, then he pulled back to look at her. "Do you like this?"

She nodded, mesmerised by the look in his eyes.

Tarrant brought the strawberry to her mouth and fed it to her. "I'm going to do something rather...naughty," he whispered. He picked up his champagne glass and took a sip then he very deliberately tipped the glass over her breasts, and Alice gasped as the cold liquid splashed onto them. He stared at her breasts, watching her nipples get hard, then he hastily put down the glass and cupped her breasts together and began licking the champagne off, his tongue swirling around each nipple.

"God, Tarrant!" Alice gasped, grabbing hold of his shoulders. It was so erotic, what he was doing to her. She slid her hands into his hair as he continued his sensual assault on her breasts with his mouth and his tongue, driving her mad with the sheer physical pleasure of it. When she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed hold of him and rather forcefully pushed Tarrant onto his back and said, "My turn." She straddled him then took a strawberry and traced it over his lips then kissed him lasciviously. He was very aroused and she could feel it, as she was sitting right on him, and she writhed against him a bit, making him moan and whisper something heatedly in Outlandish. Alice smiled then began rubbing the strawberry over each of his nipples.

He arched his back and moaned as she lightly squeezed the strawberry, letting its juice drip onto them, then she began moving it back and forth across each one. When she popped the berry into his mouth then slid her body down and began to lick his nipples, swirling her tongue around each of them quite sensuously, he gasped. "God! I can't take much more!" He grabbed hold of her and pulled her body up so he could kiss her. His mouth covered hers and they began kissing passionately, their hands all over each other. Suddenly Tarrant flipped Alice onto her back and whispered into her ear, "I want you..._now_."

"Then take me," she whispered, staring into his eyes.

He sat up and began to pull her bloomers down and she shivered as he pulled them down and off. He quickly shed his drawers then laid down next to her, and they both turned onto their sides to face each other. He gazed at her and caressed her face. "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.

She took his hand and put it between her thighs so he could feel for himself how aroused she was. "I'm ready for you," she whispered. "And if it hurts a bit, it will only be for this first time."

He began to stroke her and she moaned.

"Tarrant...I'm ready. _Now_," she said, turning onto her back and pulling him on top of her.

"Are you sure, angel?" he asked.

"God! Yes!" she said. "Let's go!" She sounded so fervent, it made her laugh.

He laughed too, then smiled and kissed her. "Well...if you insist," he said teasingly, then he kissed her again. As he kissed her, he gently spread her thighs apart so he was between her legs, then he whispered, "I'll go slow. Tell me if it hurts."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said softly, caressing her face and stroking her hair as he kissed her sweetly. "So very much."

"Go on, love. I'm ready."

He positioned her body so he could enter her more easily then he slowly began to slide himself inside her. "Is it alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded, trying not to tense up. He was rather big and although she was very aroused and her body was prepared for him, it did hurt a bit. "Maybe you should just...plunge in," she whispered. "Fast. It might hurt less."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do it," she said. "Now."

Tarrant kissed her then put his hands firmly on her hips and entered her completely with one deep thrust.

Alice gasped sharply.

"Oh God! Did I hurt you?" he asked, caressing her face lovingly and gazing at her in concern.

"It's alright," she whispered, sliding her fingers through his hair. In truth, it _had_ hurt, but it wasn't as bad as she'd expected it to be, perhaps because it was Margaret who had told her what it would be like to be deflowered and Lowell was hardly a loving, sensitive man, and no doubt he hadn't been as tender and gentle with her sister as Tarrant was with Alice. "Just stay still like this for a moment until I get used to it," she said.

Tarrant nodded then began kissing her, cupping her face in his hands.

Alice wrapped her legs around him and after a moment, she started to slowly move a bit, rocking against him as she began to feel herself getting adjusted to the size of him inside her. The pain lessened and then went away altogether, and she began to rock against him more deliberately.

Tarrant moaned in response.

"Alright, you can start moving now," she whispered, and when he did, she pulled his mouth to hers and started kissing him passionately. There was no more pain. Now it felt good, and it was getting better by the second, especially when she began moving too, and they found a rhythm together. "Oh God," she gasped as the pleasure increased. "Keep doing it like that..."

"Is it better now?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes," she said, just as breathlessly. "It's really good. Keep going," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He slipped his hand down between their bodies and began to stroke her as he kept moving inside her, and Alice gasped in ecstasy at the way he was stroking her, exactly the way he knew she liked it, and the feeling it was eliciting from her took hold, possessing her completely. "Like this?" he gasped, his hand stroking her more deliberately as he thrust into her.

"Yes...yes...just like that..." she moaned. She could feel the pleasure building, and it only intensified when Tarrant began moving faster inside her as his hand continued to stroke her, so stirringly, so perfectly, in tandem with his thrusts. It was incredible. She was getting closer and closer to the edge and she grabbed hold of his shoulders and started to move against him more ardently as the feeling heightened, getting more and more concentrated, uncoiling and spreading though her like a raging fire, consuming her, and fanning out through her entire body in a fiery blaze of fervid heat.

Impassioned by her responsiveness, Tarrant increased the pace and the rhythm, driving inside her, faster and deeper, his hand stroking her more and more urgently. The fire kept burning, hotter and hotter, spreading, escalating and mounting exponentially, and suddenly Alice reached the brink and plunged over the edge, and it was more intense and more explosive than it had ever been before. The moment her body began to quake as the exquisite spasms of spine-tingling pleasure took hold and wracked through her, Tarrant moaned and began to shudder convulsively. "Alice!" he gasped euphorically as he climaxed inside her, his body shaking forcefully as his seed filled her in long, hot pulses, flooding deep within her. "Oh God!" he moaned in ecstasy, bringing his forehead to rest against hers, his body still trembling as the rest of his seed spilled out of him inside her.

It was then that Alice felt the most powerful surge of magic course through her that she'd ever felt before. It was a magic beyond anything she'd ever known or experienced. A pure, sparkling white light filled her suddenly and surrounded her and Tarrant like a shimmering halo, beaming out in rays, and Alice could swear she heard the sound of celestial music playing, enveloping them both.

"My God!" she gasped.

She and Tarrant clung to one another, staring at each other in wonder.

"Alice!" he whispered, his eyes wide. "What _is_ this?"

"It's the magic. It must be. We just consumated our bond."

"The light...it's all around you, around us both. And can you hear that music?"

Alice reached out and caressed Tarrant's face. "Yes," she said softly. "I think it's what's called 'The Music of the Spheres.' It's divine music, from the heavens."

Tarrant hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "It's incredible," he whispered in awe.

"It is," she gasped, overcome as her body began to tingle and vibrate with energy and light. "It's truly incredible."

They wrapped their arms around each other, turning onto their sides, their bodies intertwined.

Tarrant was still inside her and he began kissing her adoringly, swept away by the powerful magic and the force of their love, and Alice kissed him back with equal fervour.

Now they had joined completely. Their union was sealed, for all of eternity.

"I love you so much," Tarrant said, kissing her ardently.

"I love you too," Alice whispered, her hands cupping his face tenderly as they kissed again.

They laid there like that, both breathless with wonder, amazed by what they had just experienced, what they still were experiencing.

Tarrant kissed her cheeks reverently then drew back to look at her, and Alice gazed back at him, her heart swelling with a love so great and so utterly _immense_, it brought her to tears. He reached out and gently brushed her tears away, knowing they were just a reaction to the profundity of what they had just shared, and whispered, "Are you alright, angel?"

She nodded and hugged him.

He held her in his arms, and when she felt him slip out of her, she wanted to cry. She had felt so complete when he was inside her. He seemed to understand because he kissed her then said, his voice soft, "We'll do it again in a bit." He caressed her cheek then gazed at her sweetly. "Let's take a bath together. Would you like that?"

Alice smiled. "Yes."

He slowly got up then helped her get to her feet, then suddenly he gasped. "Oh God! Alice, you're bleeding!" he cried, pointing to her thighs then looking at the bed, his eyes widening in horror when he saw more blood.

"Shhhh..." she murmured, putting her arms around him. "That's natural, love. You took my maidenhead. It's alright." She could see the distress in his eyes. "Come, let's have a bath and get cleaned up." She took his hand and led him to the washroom, then turned on the water to the bath. As the tub began to fill, she turned back to face him and wrapped her arms around him. He still looked upset. "Love, it's alright. It doesn't hurt. I know there's blood, but really, it wasn't that bad." She kissed him. "It hurt a little bit when you first entered me, but the pain went away quickly. And then it was so amazingly _good_."

Tarrant clung to her. "Do you think it will hurt again?"

"No. I don't think so. We'll have to start out slow the next few times, but once you're inside me and I get used to the size of you, it will only feel good."

When the bath was ready, he helped her put up her hair, then they got into the tub, facing each other.

Tarrant pulled her close and she positioned herself so she was sitting on his lap, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Mmmm...this feels so nice," she said.

He took the soap, lathering up his hands, and began washing her back. "Yes," he murmured. "Very nice."

Alice laughed. She could feel him getting aroused again. "Give me the soap," she said, and when he gave it to her, she pulled back and lathered up her hands then washed his chest, her hands sweeping over his body sensually.

"God...I want you again," he whispered, staring at her. He took the soap and began washing her front, his hands on her breasts, and he began to fondle them amorously, making her moan. He slipped his hand under the water and felt to see if she was as aroused as he was, and when he could tell that she was, his eyes turned emerald. "Shall we go back to the bed?" he asked, his brogue returning with a vengeance.

She smiled at him wickedly. "Yes."

They quickly finished washing, then rinsed each other off, and when they got out of the tub, Tarrant took a towel and tenderly dried her off with it, then himself.

"Hurry, let's go!" Alice said, wanting to feel him inside her again. She laughed and grabbed his hand and they raced back to the bedroom.

Tarrant took the top blanket off the bed and told her to lay down as he folded it and put it away, and Alice let her hair loose then laid back, watching him. They were both completely nude and seeing him like that was very arousing. When he turned to look at her and saw the expression on her face, his eyes immediately turned emerald and gold.

"Come here!" she said urgently.

He grinned and went to her, getting down on the bed, and she grabbed hold of him and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him.

"I'm ready for you," she said, kissing him rapaciously.

This time when they made love, there was no pain, only pleasure.

Afterwards, they held each other, cuddling together blissfully as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Day Twelve**

The next morning when Alice awoke, she gazed at Tarrant, who was still sleeping. This was her husband. She smiled and began caressing him, his face, his arms and shoulders, his chest, then lower, which woke him up immediately. She pulled him close and started kissing him amorously, wrapping her arms around him. "I want you," she said heatedly. "Now."

"You're insatiable, Lady Hightopp," he whispered, his brogue out in full force and his eyes turning emerald and gold. He flipped her onto her back and she laughed breathlessly as he grabbed hold of her and started kissing her quite lasciviously.

"I'm going to _thoroughly_ ravish you," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down her body.

And that's exactly what he did.

They had a bath together later, and afterwards, Alice pulled him close and whispered that she wanted him again.

"If we keep this up, we'll never get to Paris!" he exclaimed, making her giggle. "I need strength if I'm to indulge your increasingly lustful cravings, my sweet but very _naughty_ wife!"

Alice laughed. "Alright. Let's get dressed, then we'll find Mirana and Étienne and go. We can have breakfast in Paris."

She hadn't brought a change of clothes so she just put on her chemise and bloomers, and watched Tarrant get dressed. Once he was ready, she kissed him. "Can't we have one more go?" she whispered.

"Good God, woman!" He grinned wickedly. "I've unleashed a monster!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I'll make it worth the wait, once we get to Paris," he promised, his eyes emerald. "Now, take my hand and pop us to your chambers. The bedroom, preferably, as I don't want to run into Cora with you traipsing about in just your undergarments."

Alice laughed at the thought then took his hand. "Close your eyes, love." When he did, she wished them to her bedroom.

"Ah. Lovely," he said when he opened his eyes. "Now...shall I help you get dressed?"

She nodded and they went to her dressing room. After Tarrant helped her into the dress she'd chosen, they packed. Alice went and got the box of their letters and put it in the suitcase. "I thought it would be nice to read them together," she said softly. "And now I'll _finally_ get to see what you wrote to me."

Tarrant smiled.

Alice found Cora and told her they were off for their honeymoon soon but might be jumping back and forth between Paris and Underland. "Don't be alarmed if we suddenly pop up," Alice said, then she asked her maid to send word to the Queen and the Marquis, asking if they could meet them at the Queen's chambers in half an hour.

Cora beamed at Alice. "Yes, Lady Hightopp," she said, making Alice smile.

Alice went back to the bedroom and once she got there, she took Tarrant's hand and popped them to his chambers so they could pack for him. She helped pick out what to bring. When the suitcase was full, she popped them back to her chambers.

"This is fun!" Tarrant said with a grin.

Alice smiled, feeling exhilarated. "It is! It's such a wonderful ability to have!" She kissed him. "We better go, before I ravish you, right here," she whispered.

He laughed and picked up their suitcases, and they bid Cora farewell then went to Mirana's.

Giselle answered the door. "Good morning, you two!" she said with a smile. "The Queen, the Marquis and your mother are out on the terrace."

Tarrant looked at Alice in alarm as they headed for the terrace. "Your mother is here? How can I face her? She'll know what we've been _doing_!" he whispered.

Alice giggled. "Everyone will know, silly."

"Oh God!" he whispered, looking quite horrified, which made Alice laugh even harder.

They walked outside and as soon as Tarrant saw everyone, he blushed fiercely.

Mirana grinned at them knowingly. "Hello! How are you two this fine morning?" she chirped.

Alice smiled. "Lovely, thank you," she replied cheerfully.

"Good morning, darlings," Mrs. Kingsley said, and Tarrant flushed.

"Are you two ready for your honeymoon?" Étienne asked, smiling at them both.

"Yes, we thought we'd try to get an early start," Alice said.

Étienne nodded. "Would you like to go now then?"

Alice and Tarrant looked at each other and smiled. "Yes," they said in unison.

Mrs. Kingsley went and gave them each a hug. "I just wanted to see you off," she told them. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Thank you, Mother," Alice said.

Tarrant blushed when she looked at him, and Mrs. Kingsley had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Have a lovely time," she said. "You'll adore Paris, Tarrant, dear. I can't wait until you get back so you can tell me what you think of it."

"Yes, Mother," he said, flushing, unable to meet her eyes.

Alice squeezed his hand gently. "Shall we go then?" she said to a grinning Mirana and Étienne.

They nodded and got into place, with Tarrant and Étienne on either end, both men holding the suitcases with their free hands.

"Ready?" Étienne asked.

They all closed their eyes.

"Ready," Alice and Tarrant said in unison.

"On the count of three then," the Marquis said. "One...two...three..."

* * *

The End...for now...

* * *

**** A/N: And that concludes Book Two of what will be the **_**Alice in Underland **_**trilogy. As I mentioned before, although this is the original or first story I wrote, it's actually Book Two of the trilogy. I'll be starting Book Three (**_**Alice in Underland: The Trio of Guardians**_**) after I finish writing Book One (**_**Alice in Underland: The Letters**_**), which is well underway. I will also continue on with **_**The Knave of Hearts (**_**the Stayne and Elsie companion story) and in addition to that, I plan to get started on the companion story featuring Mirana and Étienne once I begin writing Book Three. **

**** Please note, this is **_**not**_** the final draft of this story, as I keep re-editing while writing the prequel, adding in things talked about in the letters. If you've spotted any typos or missing words, please let me know! I don't always catch them.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading **_**Alice in Underland**_** and that you'll enjoy **_**The Letters**_**, **_**The Trio of Guardians**_** and the companion stories just as much. Thanks for reading!**

**** I'd like to give out a huge thank you to Julie Winchester for all her help with the parts in French. I used 3 online translators and Julie was kind enough to take the time and energy to help me correct all the mistakes the online English to French translators made. Thanks again, Julie!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary:** _"There are questions I have to answer...things I have to do..."_ On a quest to fulfill a dream, Alice travels the world with the Company but finds herself leading a double life with twice the complication, thanks to a certain butterfly and an increasingly emotional correspondence with the Hatter that leaves her torn between the two worlds. Book One of the _Alice in Underland_ trilogy.

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Pairing:** Alice Kingsley & The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightopp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or locations from Lewis Carroll's novels _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_, nor do I own any characters or locations from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_. All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Linda Woolverton, Disney, etc.

* * *

**** A/N: This is the first chapter of Book One, **_**Alice in Underland: The Letters**_**, for those who haven't realised I've already started the story and have 12 chapters up. Just to let you all know, now that I've been writing **_**The Letters**_**, I have been re-editing this story to integrate the events that took place in **_**The Letters**_** with the plot of **_**Alice in Underland**_**, and I will continue to do so until **_**The Letters**_** is complete. **

**Until my Author's Note says so, this is **_**not**_** the final draft of **_**Alice in Underland**_**.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice in Underland: The Letters**

**Part One**

9 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

If you're reading this, that means you've actually received my letter. Isn't it wonderful? I can write to you now! I'm so very glad about that, my dear Hatter. The truth is, I have been wanting to write to you all this time but I didn't know how I could possibly post letters to Underland. I've thought about it so many times but I could never come up with an answer on how to do it. Really, as I'm writing this, it just occured to me how rather curious today's events were. This afternoon I was sitting in the garden thinking about that very thing, about how I might be able to send a letter to you, and I had just been struck with what I thought was the rather inspired idea to write a letter and just drop it down the rabbit hole at the Ascot's Manor in the hope that you would somehow find it. But then, something extraordinary happened. The precise moment after I had that thought, Absolem suddenly appeared out of nowhere! You can imagine how startled I was at the sight of him! Well, really it was the sight of him and the fact that he appeared on my shoulder and whispered "Hello, Alice" right into my ear. Honestly, it scared the daylights out of me. It's a bit embarrassing to admit this but I think I may have actually screamed when he did that. I'm certain he did it on purpose. It amuses him to no end to provoke people, I think. And while that can be a bit obnoxious and rather horrid of him, I find there's something almost endearing about it. He had quite a laugh at my reaction, which of course he no doubt fully intended, and after I scolded him for frightening me, he finally explained why he'd come. He told me that now that he's finally transformed into a butterfly, he's going to look after me whenever I need him. He said all I have to do is call his name and he'll come to me. And it's true. He made me try it, to test it out, and it worked. Can you believe it? It is peculiar though because when I asked him why he wanted to look after me, his expression changed and he grew rather mysterious and refused to go into detail - he just said it had something to do with Fate and my having a special connection to Underland. He was very secretive about it which I found strange so naturally, my interest was piqued and I tried to ask him more about it but he wouldn't answer. In any case, despite his not answering some of my questions, I was quite happy to see him. We had a rather nice visit. It was a lovely visit, really. But the best part about it was his telling me how I could write to you.

He said if I write a letter to you and place it on my writing desk at night before I go to sleep and then wish it to you in Underland, it will supposedly get to you before I wake up. I really hope this works because I want you to see that I haven't forgotten you like you said I would. Honestly! As if I could forget you! It made me so very sad that you could even think such a thing after everything we went through together. It makes me wonder now, have you been thinking that all this time, wondering if I'm here in this world, going on as if none of it ever happened, and believing that I've actually forgotten you? Goodness! What a horrible thought! Well, as you can see, I certainly haven't. I've missed you, Hatter. More than I can say. I think of you often and I miss you terribly. Don't you know, I didn't want to leave Underland when I did, but I had to go? Do you understand that? I had to go because there are things I need to do here in this world, but I promise, I will come back to Underland again one day, as soon as I can. I do hope you know that. I told you I would come back again, before I left after the battle on Frabjous Day, and I meant it.

I asked about you, and about the White Queen and McTwisp, Chessur, the March Hare, the Tweedles, Bayard, Mallymkun and everyone, wanting to know how you all are doing now that the White Queen is back in power, but Absolem said he can't reveal too much about what's going on in Underland. He also told me you wouldn't be able to write letters back to me because it would interfere with my life here. I told him that was silly but he was quite adamant about it. It still seems silly. Why shouldn't you be able to write to me if you want to?

But as I'm allowed to write to you, I shall, and I will continue to do so until the day comes when I return to Underland.

Since I got back to London, a lot has changed for me. I never had much of a chance to tell you about my life here because so much was going on, but on the day I came to Underland, I had just run off from what had turned out to be a surprise engagement party - for me. The man who proposed is a Lord called Hamish Ascot, and everyone thought I would marry him, that I would jump at the chance to do so, but when he proposed, I panicked and ran off without giving him an answer. Earlier at the party, I had seen McTwisp running around the Ascot's lawn and just as Hamish asked me to marry him, I saw McTwisp and he was holding up a pocket watch and tapping it as if to convey that I was late for something. So when I panicked and ran off, I followed McTwisp, who led me to a rabbit hole, and when I tried to look inside it, I lost my balance and that's when I fell down the hole and ended up in that room of doors in Underland.

At any rate, after I drank the vial of Jabberwocky blood, it took me back to the top of the rabbit hole, and to my immense surprise, I discovered that it was only as if a few minutes had passed since I'd run off from the engagement party. I was in Underland for I think six days or so but when I returned to this world, I came back to the time I had left it. Isn't that strange and curious? So, there I was, back in London at the Ascot's Manor, and once I made my way back to the gazebo where Hamish was waiting, I immediately declined his proposal. It was quite a shock to everyone, but I didn't care. Lord Ascot, Hamish's father, took me to his study after I declined his son's proposal and I spoke to him about my father's plans for expanding the trade routes for the Company. It had been my father's Company, but after he died, Lord Ascot bought it. When I told him my father's intended plans then told him a few ideas of my own, Lord Ascot invited me to join the Company as his apprentice. That's a very big thing in this world, because women here simply don't do such a thing as work, especially as apprentices for a large Trading Company.

I'm still in London at the moment, but I'm about to take my first trip with the Company. We're going to sail on a ship to places far away from here, starting with Sumatra and Borneo (which had been my father's plan), then we're going to a place called China (my idea). It's all very exciting. I've taken trips before, to the continent called Europe, but where I'm going is on the other side of the world. As it's so far, we'll be stopping in different ports along the way, mostly around the continent called Africa, then after Africa, one of the ports we'll be going to is a place called Bombay, in India. I can't wait to see it!

Absolem told me I'll still be able to write to you, even while I'm travelling, so I shall, and I'll tell you all about my adventures. I hope you're well and that you're happy now that the White Queen is back in power. I wish I knew what was going on in Underland. I don't know why Absolem is being so guarded about everything. I miss it. And I miss you. I'll write to you soon, Hatter.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_I might not be able to send my letters, but I shall write back to you anyway, in the hope that you might read them one day when you return._

_How very happy I am that you haven't forgotten me! And even if I am not permitted to write to you, or at least send my letters to you, I'm so happy that at least you can write to me. I miss you too, Alice, more than I can possibly express. Underland is going through big changes at this time, and yes, I am happy now that the White Queen has regained her crown. But I am also sad, I admit, because you're not here to see it._

_I'm glad you declined that man's proposal. And I'm glad that you've been made an apprentice at the Company that was once your father's. I'm not really sure what it means, but it does sound exciting. I look forward to hearing about your travels and adventures in the Otherworld._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

10 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

Did you get my letter, I wonder? I left it on my writing desk last night before I went to sleep and wished it to you and this morning it was gone, so I hope you've received it. I'll be asking Absolem next time I see him.

I've been very busy today, preparing for the trip. There's so much to do! Mother and I went shopping this afternoon. She's been rather supportive about everything, which I have to admit is a bit surprising. I know she would have preferred for me to have married Hamish but she seems to have accepted my decision and she told me today that she is very proud of me for having the courage to do what I'm doing. I sometimes get the feeling she wishes she could come on this trip too. Margaret, my sister, thinks I was wrong to have declined Hamish's proposal and she thinks I'm mad now that I've joined the Company. Most people think that of me so it doesn't bother me. I live my life the way I choose, and if people think me mad for it, so be it.

Tonight's letter will be a short one, I'm afraid, as I'm rather exhausted from all I've done today. Goodnight, dear Hatter.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_Yes, I did get your letter, but you'd have known that already if I were allowed to send my replies to you. How I miss you, Alice! On one hand, I'm so happy you're writing to me, but on the other, it makes me miss you all the more. I wonder, are you really going to come back here to Underland? Or will your life in the Otherworld somehow make you forget us, forget me? _

_I hold on to the hope that you will return one day, just as you've said you would._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

11 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

I called for Absolem today because I had to know if you've been getting my letters. He seemed rather annoyed with me, calling me a stupid and foolish girl for bothering him with such trifles, as he put it. But he told me you are indeed receiving my letters, so let him be annoyed. I got the answer I wanted. I just hope he was telling me the truth.

I had another busy day, preparing for the trip. I imagine it will be like that until we set sail. I won't bore you with the details about what I do for the Company, but instead will tell you about the rest of my day. The Chattaway sisters, Faith and Fiona, who remind me a bit of the Tweedles, came to visit this afternoon for Tea. They're rather flighty and full of gossip, and I tolerate them but I wouldn't exactly call them my friends. They came to talk about Hamish, as if I cared. They think my rejection of his proposal is quite scandalous and spent the whole time giggling about how he's a Lord and how could I pass up the chance to become a Lady? Honestly, it took all my patience not to snap at them and tell them to marry him themselves if they thought he was so wonderful. As they love to gossip, they also took it upon themselves to inform me that everyone is talking about me and saying I'm becoming more and more odd and that I'll most certainly be destined for spinsterhood, what with the mad choices I'm making these days. I thanked them for their concern then politely showed them the door. Well, maybe not so politely, but they're too silly to notice such things.

I find it very hard living in this world sometimes, Hatter. I don't care what others think of me, but it does annoy me that people are so short-sighted. Can't they see beyond the nonsensical rules of this society? And who decided what those rules are, anyway? And why does everyone follow those rules, without question? I can't understand it. Some of the conventions we are forced to live by are utterly ridiculous, yet it seems that I'm the only one to see it. Women here are meant to serve one purpose: to marry and have children, and to devote their lives to their husband. That appears to be all that matters, at least in my social circle. Class is very important here. The station to which one is born determines the life that person will have. I am one of the "privileged ones" so it is expected of me to marry well and have children, as soon as possible. For the privileged ladies, after marrying and providing their husbands with children (and most importantly, an heir), it is their duty to support their husband in whatever he chooses, and to give parties and do frivolous, unimportant things like that. Can you imagine it? To be resigned to such an utterly boring and meaningless life? If I don't marry within the next couple of years I'll most likely be considered "on the shelf" and no doubt be regarded as a dedicated spinster. Women of my particular station are in a rather precarious position if they don't do what is expected. And I've certainly chosen to do the unexpected.

I want to see the world. I want to carry out my father's dream of expanding the trade routes to Sumatra and Borneo, now that he's not here to do it. I imagine sometimes that he's looking down on me from the heavens and smiling, because I'm so much like him. I have my own dreams too. It was my idea to expand the trading routes to China, to be the first British Company to trade with them. Thankfully, Lord Ascot is one of the few people who actually respects my mind and my ideas. But in the eyes of the society to which I'm indentured, I'm considered mad because I want to do things women aren't supposed to do. As I said, I don't care what people think of me. Honestly. I just find it irritating to be surrounded by such inanity and narrow-mindedness. My father was the only person who understood me and he's gone. I feel quite alone now, as if everyone in the world sees in black and white and I'm the only one who sees in colour. Do you know what I mean?

Forgive me for rambling on. I'm tired and I suppose I feel a bit depressed. It will be different once I get away from London and we're at sea. Perhaps then I'll feel happier. I miss you, you know. How I wish I could talk to you in person! I have the feeling that you could understand everything I just wrote about.

I think I'll go to sleep now, as my mood is somewhat melancholy. Goodnight, dear Hatter (or should I say, Tarrant - Absolem told me that's your given name).

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_My dear Alice,_

_How sad your last letter was. If only I could send my letters to you, because I want you to know, I do understand, in my way. I know what it's like to be different and to feel apart from everyone. I think I've felt that way my entire life. I've felt quite alone at times. My mother died when I was very young so it was just me and my father. He was a Hatter too and taught me the trade, and when I was old enough we worked together yet we weren't really close. The only thing we had in common was our love for making hats. Then he died too and I became the sole Hatter for the White Queen. I lived at the castle but never really fit in there, though I tried to. _

_After the Red Queen took over, things just got worse. We were all living in constant fear and everyone scattered. I somehow formed the Resistance but it wasn't easy and we accomplished little. I mostly spent my time with Thackery and Mally, making plans that we could never carry out, for everyone was either dead or too scared or enslaved by the Red Queen. A lot of people fled to the Outlands. And the ones who stayed...well, they had all gone a bit mad by then, myself included. _

_I have found it hard living in __this__ world sometimes, just as you find it hard living in yours. I still do. _

_How I wish you were here. But I understand you wanting to do the things you mentioned and I wish you all the best. Just try to come back soon, as I miss you terribly._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

12 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

I'm sorry my last letter was so morose. I was just in a mood. I sometimes get that way. I feel much better tonight, as I spent a productive day with Lord Ascot, working out our plans for the upcoming trip. It's so nice to be appreciated for my thoughts and ideas. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have this. It's so very important to me. I'm slowly earning the respect of the others in the Company, though some still resent me. I don't mind though. It's nothing I didn't expect, as a woman's mind is not something highly prized in this world. But at least I've had the good fortune to have found someone who isn't priggish like most people, and instead has granted me this wonderful opportunity to do what I want to do. Lord Ascot is a fine man and I find it very pleasant and interesting to work with him as his apprentice.

So now I wonder about you. Are you in Marmoreal, installed at the castle and making hats for the White Queen? Are you having lots of Tea Parties with the March Hare and Mallymkun and Chessur?

I'm off to bed now. Goodnight, dear Hatter/Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_Dearest Alice,_

_I wonder if I should write what's truly in my heart and never show you these letters. Then I could be completely honest. I think about you all the time. Why did you have to leave? I know why, of course. I just mean...I wish you had stayed._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

13 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

Today while shopping in London, we stopped at a hat shop to buy some hats and all I could think about was how much I wished you were there to see it. How you would have loved it!

We're leaving in just a few days. Though Absolem told me I'll still be able to write to you while I'm off on my travels, I'm beginning to worry that you won't get my letters after I leave London. That would make me so terribly unhappy. Once I'm at sea and writing to you from there, I suppose I'll have to annoy Absolem again to make sure you're getting them still. Seeing all the hats this morning has had me thinking about you all day. I was remembering all that we went through, and then I remembered how we said goodbye. You looked so sad, so convinced I wouldn't be back and that I wouldn't remember you. Thinking of it now makes me sad. Why didn't I get a chance to at least hug you before I left? I wish I had.

I miss you.

Goodnight, dear Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_Dearest Alice,_

_Though I don't want you to be sad, I'm glad to know you miss me and are thinking of me. I wish you had hugged me too. You were standing right in front of me and then you just...disappeared. If and when you come back, I don't think I'll show you this letter because I'm going to write something I'd only tell you if I knew you felt the same way. On Frabjous Day, after you left, I spent that night alone at my house, feeling as if my heart were broken. I'm still trying to put the pieces back together._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

14 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

I'm tired tonight, as I just spent the evening at a rather tedious party, so I can only manage a short note. I just wanted you to know I'm thinking of you.

Goodnight, dear Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_My dearest Alice,_

_I'm thinking of you too. Always._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

15 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

Another tedious party tonight. I can't wait to get out of this place. The Chattaway twins were quite annoying. They're still harping on about Hamish and my decision to become an apprentice for the Company. They don't understand how I could pass up the chance to be a Lady. If they only knew I was the Champion for a Queen! That would shut them up.

I'm afraid I can only manage a short note again. I have a headache. I wish you were here, or I was there. I miss you.

Goodnight, dear Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_My dearest Alice,_

_If only you knew you already __are__ a Lady, here in Underland. The Queen has decreed that you're Lady Alice. _

_Those girls sound horrid._

_I wish the same thing. I don't care where, here or there, I just wish we were together._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

16 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

Tomorrow's the big day! I shall be leaving London and setting sail to distant lands I've only dreamed about. And finally I shall see them! I'm so very excited.

But I'm also thinking of you, still worrying you won't get my letters. Please talk to Absolem and make him tell me if you don't get them.

Goodnight, dear Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_My dearest Alice,_

_I'm happy to know you're happy about your trip. You're probably already off now. I hope it's everything you dreamed of._

_Rest assured, if I stop getting your letters, I'll make sure Absolem tells you. I should be devastated if that happens._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

17 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

I'm at sea now. It's so wonderful. So liberating. Absolem came up to see me off. I didn't even have to call him. He just knew. It's very curious how he can do that. When I ask him about things like that, he refuses to tell me. He's so contrary sometimes. I'm going to call him tomorrow to make sure you got this letter, which I'm sure will annoy him, but I don't care.

I know my last few letters have been short but I've just been so busy these past few days, by the time I get a chance to write to you, I'm tired. I'm afraid that's the case again. Just know, I'm thinking of you. You're never far from my thoughts.

Goodnight, dear Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_My dearest Alice,_

_How relieved I am to have gotten your letter! Absolem came by to make sure and seemed a tad cross, but then, he's always like that, isn't he?_

_Am I really never far from your thoughts? I hope that will always be true. I worry that once you get caught up in your adventures in the Otherworld, you'll slowly start to forget me...and perhaps stop writing altogether. Please don't forget me, Alice. I couldn't bear it._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_

_

* * *

_

18 September 1872

Dear Hatter,

I called for Absolem today and he told me you had indeed gotten my letter! He acted rather vexed, telling me he's not our personal emissary, but I think I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. When I asked him about you he wouldn't tell me anything. I admit I got a bit mad at him and said it's not fair and he should at least tell me if you're alright. So he relented and told me you were. Is it true, Tarrant? Are you?

Now that I'm at sea and shall be for several days before we see land again, I'll have more time to write. But what shall I tell you about? I wish you were allowed to write to me! I hate that this correspondence is so one-sided. I have no idea what you're thinking and feeling. Are you happy to get my letters? Do you miss me as I miss you?

I'll write you a longer letter tomorrow, I promise. As there's not much to tell about what's happening in my life at present (being at sea is a bit quiet so there's not much to tell), I suppose I'll be writing more about myself, about me, about my past. I'm a very private person so I'm not used to opening up to people about that kind of thing. But I feel like you're the one person who I can talk to. I trust you. So I'll write more tomorrow.

Goodnight, dear Tarrant.

Yours always,

Alice

* * *

_My dearest Alice,_

_Absolem told me the same thing yesterday when he came to see me, that he's not our personal emissary. I wish he'd tell you more. I want you to know. Yes, I'm alright, though I miss you more and more each day._

_Of course I'm happy to get your letters. Won't Absolem at least tell you __that__? Next time I see him I'll tell him he must let you know that I am. I hate that this correspondence is so one-sided too. I don't know if I miss you as you miss me. I suspect I miss you far more. Could it be the same? Can you possibly miss me as much as I miss you? I feel like half of my heart is missing. I doubt you feel that strongly about me._

_I'm glad you feel like I'm the one person you can talk to and that you trust me. I can't wait for longer letters where you tell me more about yourself and your life and things like that. I want to know everything about you. _

_What would I do without these letters, Alice? If it's all I can have of you for now, at least I have that. One day I hope you'll come back and then I'll know if you feel the same for me as I do for you. Or maybe you'll give me a hint of how you truly feel in letters to come._

_Forever yours,_

_Tarrant_


End file.
